


A Matter of Time and Space

by XenoSapian



Series: The Matter Saga [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Bisexual Character, Comedy, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fanart, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hair Kink, Hindu Character, Hindu Wedding, Illustrated, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Mind Meld, Mixed Martial Arts, Non-Canon Relationship, Nudity, Pansexual Character, Public Nudity, Rare Pairings, Romance, Saris, Sauna, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Skinny Dipping, Undercover, Xeno, Xenophilia, Xenosexual Character, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 202,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoSapian/pseuds/XenoSapian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2185 – After two years in exile, turian combat specialist, Valni Severan, returns to the Citadel… only to find herself accused of treason. To avoid a death sentence and help clear her name, she embarks on a series of daring rescue missions to free innocent people taken as slaves. </p><p>But she soon realises these abductions are just the tip of a larger conspiracy; a conspiracy that leads her into contact with the human who was once her lover… Kenneth Donnelly – an engineer working for the known terrorist group, Cerberus.</p><p>With many thanks to the fantastic artist, Bayzee for allowing me to use their character, Zaalia Gerumis, and also illustrating select chapters. Find more of Bayzee’s artwork at: http://bayzee.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incursion

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains scenes of violence.

**Dramatis personae**

**Valni Severan** –       _Turian female_         –     **Warrant Officer/Team Leader**

 **Amé** **lia T'Rani**     –       _Asari matron_          –     **Asari Republics Maven**

 **Zaalia Gerumis** –      _Turian female_          –     **Sergeant/Cabalite**

 **Lia'Vael nar Ulnay** –      _Quarian female_       –     **Engineer/Pilgrim**

 **Urdnot Chaill** –      _Krogan male_           –     **Aerospace** **Engineer**

 **Erata D'Ceni** –       _Asari maiden_          –     **Structural Engineer**

 **Vereen Severan** –      _Turian female_          –     **Chief Flight Technician**

 **Gabriella Daniels** –      _Human female_        –      **Cerberus Engineer**

 **Kenneth Donnelly**   –      _Human male_           –      **Cerberus Engineer**

 **Chloe Michel** –      _Human female_        –     **Doctor at Huerta Memorial**

 **Commander Shepard** –      _Human ******_         –     **_Normandy_ CO/Spectre **

**Garrus Vakarian** –      _Turian male_             –     ** _Normandy_ Gunnery Officer **

**Tali'Zorah vas Neema** –     _Quarian female_       –    **_Normandy_ Chief Engineer**

 **Urdnot Wrex** –     _Krogan male_           –     **Leader of Clan Urdnot**

 **Urdnot Invura** –     _Krogan female_        –     **Member of Clan Urdnot**

 **Aria T'Loak** –     _Asari matriarch_       –      **Pirate Queen of Omega**

 **Liara T'Soni** –     _Asari maiden_           –     **Information Broker**

 **Passcal** –    _Turian male_             –     **Hierarchy** **Inquisitor**

 **Timoleon** –    _Elcor male_ –     **Marine Commander**

 **Sekat** –    _Salarian male_           –     **Specialist on Illium**

* * *

  ** _Ker, Hakate System, Hades Nexus – 44:30 LT – 30_ ** **_th_ ** **_April 2185 CE_ **

The slaves were growing restless.

The batarian leader strode between the cages of the aliens, silently assessing the captured livestock. The slaver commander, Ravoln, coolly scrutinized the chained men and women crouched in their metal pens, oblivious to their sobbing cries and pleas for mercy. The aliens were an equal mix of humans, asari and turians, taken either from colonies out on the fringes of Terminus Space, or stolen to order from schools and homes; procured only if they matched a specific criteria that Ravoln's paymasters had submitted to him. Much of the criteria were unusual: a number of humans with a specific genetic abnormality; asari with low biotic potential; turians with a recessive trait not commonly found amongst their species. It was all a bit strange if he was honest. Not that Ravoln ever concerned himself with the motives of his employers, nor did he care about the morality of his trade. After all, non-batarians were lower life-forms. All of them: asari, drell, elcor, hanar, humans, salarians, turians, they were all lesser species that couldn't hope to match the beauty and power of the Batarian Hegemony. As far as Ravoln was concerned, these captives were commodities to be sold or traded just like any other slave. Besides, he was being paid handsomely for this cargo. _Enough even for me to retire on, perhaps_? Though, in his heart of hearts he knew he'd never retire. He enjoyed his work too much.

Ravoln turned away from the mewling stock and strode towards his subordinate standing by the control panel at the far end of the main hanger.

"Okay, knock 'em out and load 'em aboard the ship!" Ravoln ordered.

The cries from the slaves intensified in volume. Obediently, a member of his personal guard started tranquilising the slaves one-by-one. Behind Ravoln, the slave's pitiful yells were gradually being extinguished.

"Recall all sentries to the hanger. We're moving out," Ravoln ordered the guard at the console.

"Yes, sir," the guard replied, and began to call in the guards.

Ravoln smiled as he allowed himself a mental stroke of his ego for his foresight in electing to settle in this region. The safehouse on Ker had proved the perfect base of operations for many long successful years. Supposedly a Garden World, Ker was only marginally habitable, having no natural fauna or flora beyond microscopic life-forms. It was essentially a giant rock in space, but one with few valuable minerals (which kept the mining companies away), and an atmospheric pressure and temperature high enough that it was possible to walk the surface with only a breather-mask and adequate thermal clothing.

In fact, the entire planet was so far off the beaten track that they hadn't even seen another starship enter the system in almost three years.

Ravoln scratched absently at the small scar below his blind lower left eye; his yellow skin flushing slightly at the sight of a captive asari trying to send a weak biotic pulse at the guard with the tranquiliser. The pulse rebounded harmlessly off the guard's armour, before the asari was put down by the effects of the tranq dart. Ravoln grinned again. Seeing the slaves try to make a spirited but ultimately useless struggle always cheered him up.

Just then, the guard by the console called out to him.

"Sir, two of our sentries aren't reporting in."

Ravoln narrowed his eyes. "Where?" he demanded.

"The galley area, sir."

"Call up the feed," he ordered. A holographic vid-link with the galley appeared above the console. The galley was empty except for the bodies of the two guards that Ravoln had assigned to that area. One was lying across a food dispenser, while the other was spread-eagled on one of the tables.

"Scans show they're alive, sir, but unconscious," the guard by the console said.

"What are they doing? Drinking on the job?"

"I'm… not sure, sir." He began to run a sensor analysis of that area.

"I'll have their hides for this!"

The guard completed his sensor analysis. "Sir! Sensors indicate the alarm on the seal for the ventilation shaft in the galley has been bypassed…"

"What?!" Ravoln shoved the guard away from the console and checked the data himself. The ventilation shaft alarm had indeed been bypassed. "Why the hell didn't you see this before?" he raged at the guard.

"Well… because the alarm was bypassed, sir. There was no way of knowing anything was wrong until I did a sensor sweep."

Ravoln almost punched the man in the face. "Aaarrhh!" he raged. Instead he punched at the intercom switch. "All hands. Security breach. We have intruder in the mess deck. Weapons hot and shoot to kill!" Then he turned to the guard and actually _did_ punch him, sending him sprawling on the ground. The guard with the tranquiliser gun looked up from his work. "Get on with your job!" Ravoln commanded. "Tranq those slaves and load them on the ship!"

The guard on the floor groaned, and struggled to rise to his feet. Ravoln turned away in disgust. He was half tempted to shoot the man on the spot, but that would have left him short on manpower. "Find this intruder," he ordered, his voice icily-cold.

"Yes, sir," the man mumbled as he returned to the console. "Sorry, sir."

Only half-a-minute later, the guard called out to him again. "I think I've got something, sir."

Ravoln rushed up to the console. "Where is the bastard?"

"South quarter," the guard said pointing at the feed from that area. Ravoln stared. The security feed showed two of his guards standing at attention in one of the main corridors near the main quarters, their backs to the camera. Out of the shadows, Ravoln saw a flicker of movement. A slim black clad figure snuck out from hiding and stole silently towards the guards.

Ravoln activated the comm and barked into the mic.

"Intruder, corridor S2! Watch your backs!"

Alerted, the guards turned quickly… but the intruder sprung forward like a snake. The figure kicked the rifle out of the first guard's hands, disarming him with alarming speed, before bringing out his own weapon and firing it at the second guard at point-blank range. The second guard went down. His comrade swung at the intruder, but the figure ducked under the blow and then jumped up, locking his legs around the first guard's throat in a scissor grip.

Then the intruder did something Ravoln had never seen before.

He swung his whole body in a smooth horizontal arc to pivot around the guard's neck and use his momentum to throw the guard backwards. Caught in the scissor-grip, the guard went head-over-heels, landing face-down, helpless and immobilized as the intruder applied pressure to the guard's windpipe. A few moments later, the guard stopped struggling and lay still.

Ravoln stared in shock. The whole attack had lasted less than ten seconds.

"What in hell's name…?" Ravoln muttered.

On-screen, the intruder had risen from the guard's prone form and was now walking casually towards the camera. The intruder brought his weapon up and fired. The feed went black. The intruder had shot the camera.

"That was a turian, sir," the guard next to Ravoln said. "The leg spurs are a dead giveaway."

Ravoln blinked. He had to admit he hadn't seen the intruder's leg spurs, not that he was going to admit that. Quickly recovering his composure, he hit the intercom. "Intruder in South Quarter. Stay in your groups. Do NOT try to take him down alone. Watch the shadows and shoot on sight!" He turned to the guard beside him. "Bring up every security feed we have. Find that bastard!"

The guard quickly brought up the security feed for the base, scanning every one for any sign of the intruder.

Something caught his eye.

"There!" He pointed at another feed from the East Quarter. Two of Ravoln's men were in a service corridor, facing away from each other as they watched either end of the corridor.

Then the intruder emerged from the shadows between them. Ravoln reacted instantly.

"Corridor E3. Behind you!"

Both guards turned and saw the intruder. They brought their weapons up and fired.

The bullets passed harmlessly through the intruder, but ripped through the guard's shields and armour. They cried out as they went down under the friendly fire.

The holographic representation of the intruder flared white with static and then vanished into thin air, just as the real intruder emerged from his hiding place. He raised his weapon to the camera and the screen went black.

"It was a decoy, sir!" the man beside Ravoln stated somewhat redundantly. Ravoln glared at him.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Ravoln muttered.

"Intruder approaching the rec hall, sir," the guard said. Ravoln glanced up at the screen. The intruder was blatantly strolling down the corridor, not even trying to hide in the shadows. Ravoln smiled. On the other side of that door were four guards ready and waiting behind security barriers and armed with assault rifles. The intruder had become overconfident; there was no way he could take them all down.

"We have him," Ravoln said with no little satisfaction.

The intruder activated his omni-tool. Ravoln ordered the feed from the rec hall to be brought up on the display. The guard with the tranquiliser had joined them at the console to Ravoln's left. On screen, the image showed the rec hall doors open and the intruder saunter into the hall.

"He's in the rec hall. Kill him!" Ravoln ordered over the comm.

As one the guards in the rec hall rose from cover and opened fire. The intruder ducked behind a cargo container to avoid the hail of bullets.

"We've got him pinned," Ravoln crowed happily. "Move in!" he ordered his men over the comm. "Finish him off."

The intruder activated his omni-tool.

A second later a figure materialised behind his men on the opposite side of the room. It was a perfect copy of the intruder. One of his men saw it and turned to fire.

"That's a decoy!" Ravoln shouted over the comm. "He's trying to draw your fire. Ignore it and concentrate on the main doors."

The guard on screen turned away from the intruder's holographic copy to continue to fire on the figure pinned down by the main doors.

Hardly anyone noticed the small oblate spheroid suddenly thump against the security barrier next to the guard's heads. The spheroid beeped quietly to itself as it adhered to the surface. One of the guards glanced at it and his eyes went wide in recognition.

"Grenade!" he yelled.

They barely had time to scatter before the grenade exploded. The force of the explosion threw them back, knocking two of them insensible. The pair who were still conscious were swiftly shot by the supposed holographic decoy standing behind them. The figure by the main doors was also standing, mirroring the other's actions. Then it disappeared in a static flash.

Ravoln stared at the chaotic scene on the monitor, hardly believing what he'd seen.

The figure by the main doors had been the decoy!

The real intruder stared up at the camera and fired his weapon, destroying the feed.

"Tactical cloaking," the guard beside Ravoln murmured. "The intruder has _infiltrator_ tech!"

In reply, Ravoln grabbed both guards by the shoulders. "Stand outside!" he ordered, manoeuvring the guards to the hanger doors. "Defend the doors and don't let anyone in!"

"But, sir!" the men protested.

"That's an order!" Ravoln said, shoving the two men across the threshold. He closed the hanger doors. The lock glowed red, sealing himself off from the rest of the base.

Ravoln turned and paced back and forth. He was half-tempted to get on the shuttle and leave, but then he realised he couldn't operate the ship by himself. He needed at least three crewmen… and he'd just sent his remaining two out to guard the door.

He cursed silently. He was torn between his animal instinct for survival and his mercenary greed for the handsome payment that was due when he delivered this cargo. Assuming he could kill this intruder, of course. He thought about it for a second. The intruder _had_ just cut down most of his crew, thereby substantially increasing his cut of the profits. Ravoln grinned as greed won out. He supposed he should thank this turian when he saw him.

 _Yeah, right before I shoot him between the eyes_ , he thought.

Any further musings were quickly quashed when gunfire sounded from the other side of the hanger doors. Ravoln grabbed his own rifle, training it on the doors as he listened to the shouts and sounds of battle. One of his guards yelled just before he heard the distinctive smack of flesh on metal. There were groans. Something heavy hit the floor. More gunfire sounded. Then, there was another yell, accompanied by a sharp crack and a cry of pain.

Then silence.

Ravoln stared unblinking at the main doors.

Suddenly, the red seal on the door changed to green. It had unlocked. Ravoln tensed, ready to fire.

The doors opened revealing one of his guards on the floor with the other standing like a statue with his hands up.

"Don't shoo…!" the man began but Ravoln opened fire.

A hail of bullets hit the guard in the chest. He fell back under the onslaught, the man groaning and writhing on the ground, numerous bullet-wounds scarring his armour.

The doors remained open. But, other than the two guards on the floor, there was no sign of the intruder.

 _The_ _bastard is tactically cloaked_ , he thought, _and probably already in the room_! Ravoln waved his gun left and right, seeking out any hint of movement or some sign of a cloaking device.

His upper eyes caught a whisper of movement. There was a minute static discharge from his right. Ravoln swung about just as a black-clad figure materialised in the air beside him. A three-fingered hand grabbed the barrel of his rifle and held it there. Ravoln found he was staring at himself, his wide-eyed expression echoed in the turian's reflective helmet.

"You have good eyes," the intruder commented.

Ravoln started in surprise; the voice sounded feminine. The intruder was female!

That momentary hesitation was all the intruder needed.

The turian grabbed the butt of his rifle and twisted it out of his grip. Ravoln backed away, groping for his sidearm. The turian kicked out, winding him as the impact connected with his chest. Ravoln stumbled. A firm punch to his face backed him up further. Ravoln sent two wild strikes towards the intruder, the punches connecting with nothing but air.

The intruder ducked and spun, extending a leg and sweeping out his own legs from under him. Ravoln landed heavily, but rolled away, rising to his feet

"You think you have us beat?" he asked, playing for time.

"The evidence would suggest that, yeah," the turian replied, shrugging.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with! You don't know how big we are." Ravoln turned slightly away from the turian and activated his omni-tool, firing up the prototype program.

"You're just a drone!" the intruder fired back. "We want the queen-bee. And you're gonna tell us everything you know."

"Like hell I will!" Ravoln yelled. His omni-tool flared to life. The fabricator working beyond its normal capacity as it started to craft something at incredible speed. A shining, burning hot blade appeared around his wrist. Ravoln lunged at the turian. The intruder barely had time to dodge the attack. She ducked and dodged his wild swings before managing to grab his wrist and twist his arm into a painful lock, staring at the blade in admiration.

"That's new," the intruder muttered.

The turian spun, twisting his whole body around and smashing his arm against the console. The white-hot blade shattered into a thousand shards.

A sharp punch to his lower left eye sent him reeling. Ravoln backed away, raising his hands protectively to shield his face… which is just what the intruder wanted.

The turian stepped in and a powerful kick to his groin stopped him in his tracks. Ravoln gasped as searing pain spread through lower body. Ravoln dropped his guard and clutched at his cod piece. He felt sick. He wanted to vomit. Despite his armour, the kick had connected with all the force of jack-hammer.

"I won't… tell you anything," Ravoln managed to whimper.

The intruder tilted her head and regarded the beaten slaver. "Sure you will," she said.

Before he could retort, the intruder had snapped her head back then crashed her helmet against his nose. White stars exploded in his vision. Ravoln collapsed, hardly noticing the cold floor against his head. The last thing he saw was the intruder standing over him as she casually pointing her stunner at his head… then everything went black.

The intruder stared down at the slaver's unconscious form, wiping away the batarian's blood from her helmet. The injured guard was still groaning in the doorway. The intruder brought her stunner up and fired, putting a temporary end to the guard's misery.

She walked over to the main console and activated her omni-tool. After a few seconds the device completed its scan of the controls, confirming they weren't booby-trapped. The intruder accessed the controls and tapped away at the interface.

She quickly disengaged the communication jammers and opened the security doors, and then raised a finger to her helmet's communicator.

"Control, this is Shadow One. Are you receiving me?"

" _We read you Shadow One_ ," a male flanging voice replied. " _Good to hear your voice. What's your status_?"

"Enemy has been pacified. Doors are unlocked and security is down. You can send in the troops."

" _Roger that, Shadow One. Extraction team is moving in. Did you encounter much resistance_?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. In fact, I think I got most of them."

" _Good job. I don't suppose you left anything for us?"_

"A few stragglers."

" _Do you require heavy support_?"

"Just a clean-up crew," the woman replied. "We have captured turian, asari, and human civilians down here. They need medical assistance."

" _Acknowledged. Medics are incoming. We'll be with you shortly. Stay at your location, Shadow One._ "

"Aye, aye, Control."

The intruder turned her attention to the captured slaves. The controls for their cages were on the console. The turian unlocked their restraints and went to assess their condition. The scans from her omni-tool revealed that they had been tranquilised and were unconscious… well, all except one.

The cage closest to the hanger doors was occupied by a young asari, cowering against the bars and watching the intruder with wide, unblinking eyes. It was likely the slaver's hadn't completed knocking out all the captives yet.

The intruder approached the asari's cage. She looked very young, and was wearing a torn and soiled yellow child's dress. If she was turian, the intruder would guess she was probably no more than six years old. But that estimate was likely way off where asari were concerned.

"Hey. Hey there," the intruder said gently. "It's okay. It's okay. You're okay now. I'm here to help. I'm here to take you home."

The asari was shaking with terror. The intruder slowly opened the cage and ducked under the door.

"Can you tell me where you come from, Sweetie?" the turian asked. "I can get you back to your family."

"The bad men hit mommy," the young girl wailed. "She wouldn't get up!"

The stranger took a step towards her. "What's your name, Sweetie? What does mommy call you?" The asari screwed her face up in a silent howl. "Hey." The stranger lowered her voice. "Shhh, shhh, shhh. You're alright now. The bad men can't hurt you. Not while I'm here."

"I want mommy!" the girl cried.

"I know, Honey. I know. But I bet mommy would want you to be brave now, wouldn't she?"

The girl simply stared, wide-eyed at her own reflection in the helmet's visor.

"No-one's going to hurt you anymore," the stranger assured her in a gentle voice. "I'm here to help you get home. Away from the ugly bad men."

"Are you like them?" the child demanded, pointing at the prone batarians on the floor.

The stranger glanced at where she was pointing. "No, Honey. I'm not like them. They're batarians. I'm turian. Have you met turians before?"

The girl nodded hesitantly.

"Was your daddy a turian?"

The girl shook her head.

The stranger edged slightly closer. The young asari retreated further into the corner, away from the intruder.

"Tell you what, how about I tell you my name and then you can tell me your name? Is that okay with you, Sweetie?" the stranger suggested.

The girl gave the turian a long, appraising look, and then nodded slowly.

The stranger disengaged her helmet's pressure seal. There was a slight hiss as the suit pressure equalised, then she lifted it clear. Behind the mask was a tan-coloured turian face with blue and red markings around her eyes. The stranger smiled a warm smile at the girl, then removed her right glove and held out the uncovered hand, palm up, as if in submission. Her mandibles twitched slowly, gently. She didn't try to grab the girl, but merely offered the hand over, waiting patiently for the young asari to take it in her own time. The girl locked eyes with the friendly looking turian, a few tears still rolling down her blue cheeks.

The stranger spoke again in a soothing, velvety soft tone.

"My name is Valni Severan."


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni returns to the Citadel for a reunion with her sister.

**_Citadel, Serpent Nebula – 11:05 GSD (Galactic Standard Day) – 3_ ** **_rd_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

If there was a bright centre to the known galaxy, it was the Citadel.

Known as the cultural jewel of civilised space, the colossal space-station hung against the dense silvery nebula of the Widow system, its five Ward arms spread open to resemble a shining star. Believed to have been created by the Protheans over 50,000 years ago, the Citadel was the epicentre of galactic politics, its diverse population condensed into a cosmopolitan melting pot unlike any other in the galaxy. Over a dozen races called it home. And of those 13 million inhabitants a select few lived and worked on the Presidium: the vast toroidal inner ring uniting the five massive Ward arms.

Over seven kilometres in diameter, the Presidium attracted the elite and privileged like a moth to a flame. Balcony offices overlooked the lakes and bustling promenades that lined the Presidium. Trees and foliage were dotted around the vast esplanade. Skycars soared overhead. Even birds wheeled between the lines of traffic. And above them all, an imitation blue sky crowned the illusion of a terrestrial environment.

It was a true utopia, and the people who had the honour of working on the Presidium considered themselves extremely fortunate.

But even the most beautiful artificial environments were still artificial. The Presidium's magnificent vista could only appeal for so long before the inhabitant's jaded appetites sought new diversions.

Praetor Gavanius sat at his balcony desk in the Turian Quarter, focused on his work, completely oblivious to the magnificent view stretching out behind him. He looked up from his computer screen and raised his voice to call to his subordinate in the next room.

"Severan!"

There was no answer.

Gavanius shouted again. He did have a fully-functional intercom, but, after a lifetime spent barking out orders to recruits on the frontlines, old habits died hard. "Severan! Get your butt in here."

His office doors slid open and Severan strode into the room.

Gavanius cast an eye over the officer. Smartly dressed in her regulation grey and white uniform, Severan cut an imposing figure. Lithe and strong, the turian woman stood out from the crowd thanks to her uncharacteristically long head-horns which lent her a distinctly masculine air. People often mistook her for a man. But any gender confusion was quickly dispelled when she spoke. She had a fine alto voice. And her attractive tan facial carapace was accentuated by the striking blue and red colony markings that signified she was from the famed Luciana Province in Palaven's northern prefecture.

 _A region with a noble history, if a little sparsely populated_ , Gavanius silently noted.

Severan gave Gavanius a crisp salute. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Her voice was bright and melodic

"At ease," Gavanius ordered. "Your leave has been granted, Severan. I'm happy to say that you are now officially on sabbatical."

"Thank you, sir," Severan said gratefully.

"And I've also been authorised to inform you that the _PFS Vistoffia_ will make berth at Docking Bay 94 within the hour." Severan's eyes widened. "You can see your sister again," Gavanius finished.

Severan grinned in delight. "I wasn't expecting her back for several months."

"I'm given to understand that the _Vistoffia_ was recalled to the Citadel ahead of schedule."

"That's wonderful news, sir. It's been almost three years seen I last saw Valni."

"Well, in that case I wouldn't stand on ceremony, Vereen."

"No, sir," Vereen said eagerly. She saluted again. "With your permission, sir?"

"Give your sister my regards." Gavanius waved his hand to dismiss her. Vereen Severan turned and exited the room at speed.

Gavanius watched her leave, feeling an unexpected pang of desire and regret.

_If only I was twenty years younger…_

* * *

The cavernous kilometre-long main dock on Zakera Ward was dominated by the shimmering environmental barrier that ran the length of the anchorage, pressurising the area and separating it from the vacuum of space. Vereen's skycar swept over the docking area, soaring above berthed cruisers and cargo ships, before it settled down on the landing pad next to Bay 94. The _PFS Vistoffia_ was already landing; the elegant turian craft manoeuvred onto its moorings, its variable geometry wings retracted into the frigate's sleek white monohull.

The clamshell doors of the skycar popped open and Vereen exited the craft.

But she wasn't the only person waiting for the ship.

The Bay was heaving with personnel. C-SEC, medics, human families, asari officials and turian administrators were all waiting patiently by the frigate's main doors. The airlock opened and a swarm by alien figures emerged. Humans, asari, and a host of what looked like turian civilians – judging by their clothing – came into view, to be met with cheers and cries of joy from some of the family members. Vereen frowned at the incongruous sight, briefly wondering if she had the wrong berth.

 _Are they all here for the Vistoffia?_ she wondered.

But any lingering doubts were soon dispelled when a group of turian officers followed the civilian crowd. And Valni was among them!

Vereen grinned. Despite the time spent apart from her younger sister, Vereen instantly recognised her. She was hard not to spot.

Shorter than the average turian by a good 20 centimetres, Valni had always stood out from the crowd thanks, in no small part, to her unusually long head-horns. Vereen reached up and stroked her own crest of horns. It was an inherited trait that seemed to have skipped a generation (their mother never had horns), and both Vereen and Valni had received their fair share of teasing from kids in their youth. Valni, though, had always fared worse. With her slight build and horned crest she was often mistaken for a teenage boy. As a consequence, she had been bullied when she was a child, and preyed on when she was an adult.

But if there was one thing Vereen admired her sister for it was her perseverance in the face of adversity. Valni had never given in to anyone, and had fought against discrimination and injustice her whole life.

Vereen weaved through the crowd of people, hoping to attract her sister's attention, but then stopped when she noticed what Valni was carrying. Her kitbag was draped over one shoulder, and tightly grasped in her arms was… an asari child!

Vereen stared in surprise. The alien youngster was hugging Valni as she approached a group of asari officials; the blue aliens smiling warmly. Valni spoke to them, exchanging pleasantries, though Vereen couldn't make out what they were saying.

Vereen moved closer. After much encouragement, the young asari was eventually persuaded to let go of Valni's neck, and, somewhat reluctantly, handed over to the officials.

As Vereen got closer she could make out snippets of conversation.

"… Asari Republic thanks you for your service. Your conduct has been admirable," said the asari now holding the child.

"It was my pleasure," Valni replied modestly. "She's been very brave through the whole ordeal."

"Her family are ecstatic that she's safe, and will want to thank you personally."

Valni nodded and turned her attention back to the young alien, curling her fingers over the girl's crest.

"Time for you to go now, Sweetie. The nice ladies are going to take you home."

"Are you coming?" the young asari asked.

"Not this time," Valni replied gently. "I've got other places to go, but we'll see each other again. I promise."

The asari nodded tearfully and waved a small blue hand. "Bye, Vally."

"Bye, Sweetie."

The young child was escorted away to another skycar. Vereen waited until the girl had been settled into the back seat of the vehicle and the skycar had lifted off before she called out to her sister.

"Val!"

Valni turned and spotted Vereen. Her eyes lit up as a broad grin spread across her face. "'Reen!" she yelled.

The sisters jostled across the docking platform and embraced. Vereen bent her head to nudge her fringe against her younger sister's forehead. Of course, the fact Vereen was a full head taller than Valni meant that she had to bend forward quite a bit.

"Oh, I've missed this," Vereen said. "Feeling that crick in my neck having to reach you! It's like the touch of an old friend."

Valni pulled away from her sister's embrace, smiling.

"We haven't seen each other in years and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is a crack about my height?"

"I thought I'd pick up where we left off," Vereen replied with a brazen grin.

"And to think I was planning to surprise you at work."

"You already have surprised me," Vereen replied. "An asari _child_? Not what I was expecting! Anything you want to tell me?"

"She was abducted by slavers," Valni explained. "Along with the majority of the people here." She indicated the alien men and women being tended to. "They were being held at a base in the Hades Nexus. We rescued them."

"I just thought it'd be nice to be told that I have a niece. Even if she is asari."

"She's not mine, doofus!" Valni fired back. "Since when have I ever shown any interest in asari?"

"Well, considering how much your tastes have changed over the years, I thought it best to ask," Vereen said with a wry smile, her comment a not-so-veiled reference to a certain _incident_ in Valni's past that had led to her expulsion from her previous ship. "It's not like it's unheard of. You could have met some attractive asari on your travels and decided to settle down and start a family…"

"Not unless I had her when I was twelve! She's fifteen years old."

"Fifteen?!" Vereen exclaimed. "But she looked so young."

"It's easy to forget how slowly asari mature."

"True!" Vereen laughed. "Aliens are bizarre!"

"Weren't you the one dating a salarian?" Valni reminded her.

"Two, as a matter of fact," Vereen replied. "Not at the same time, of course. I do have certain standards." Valni shot her sister a withering look. "Hey, just because aliens are peculiar doesn't mean I can't find them attractive," Vereen added.

Valni smiled. "I'd almost forgotten what a strange weirdo you are."

"Yeah, I think it must be genetic!" Vereen replied cheekily. The pair shared a laugh. Vereen regarded her sister, as if seeing her for the first time. Valni looked older; there was weariness in her eyes. She squeezed Valni's shoulder affectionately. "It's really great to see you too, Val."

"You too," Valni agreed readily.

"I got a skycar for us. Come on." Vereen led her sister across the landing pad. The skycar doors opened automatically as they approached. "There's a bar I like down in the Wards. Fancy a round or two? My treat."

"Thank the Spirits!" Valni said drolly. "I thought you'd never ask."

The doors closed as the pair settled into their seats in the car.

"Or would you prefer to get settled in your apartment first?" Vereen suggested.

Valni shook her head. "I have spent the better part of two years stuck in a flying tin can with nothing to do except battle batarian slavers. This is the first leave I've had in ages. I need a _drink_!"

* * *

Vereen merged the skycar into the line of soaring traffic heading towards the Mid-Wards. The cityscape of Zakera Ward stretched out beneath them: a brilliant backdrop of hermetically sealed skyscrapers set against the 47 kilometre long station arm. Overhead, the other four Wards extended over and above the Citadel horizon, echoing the activity of each Ward like a system of gigantic mirrors.

Vereen had been living on the Citadel for almost eight years and the sight still took her breathe away.

She turned to her sister who was staring intently at the skyline.

"I have a surprise for you," Vereen said as she reached into her jacket. "I wanted to give it to you later but I suppose now's a good a time as any." She handed over a slim electronic ticket stub inscribed with the Dilinaga Concert Hall logo.

Valni frowned as she took the stub. "Concert tickets? What's this for?"

"You won't know until you open it."

Valni pressed the small thumb pad on the stub. A holographic image appeared in the air in front of her showing a looped vid of three bare-chested turian men enthusiastically hammering out a rhythmic beat on a series of barrel-shaped drums. Valni glanced at the writing below the vid.

"The Takai State Drummers!" Valni exclaimed. "How'd you manage to get these?"

"I got lucky. When I was told you were coming back early I called the box office. They had a couple of seats free for the evening performance on the 6th. It's in the ancillary theatre hall. I couldn't get us seats together, though."

"That's a shame. Still, a whole night of watching half-naked men thrash out a rhythm. It's like you read my mind."

"I had a hunch you might like it," Vereen agreed. "And I hear they've added a couple of salarian drummers to the line-up."

"Oh, I knew there was the ulterior motive…" Valni glanced slyly at Vereen. "You really need to reign in that rampant xenophilia of yours, 'Reen."

" _My_ xenophilia? And just what exactly were _you_ were doing on _Arcadias,_ then?" Vereen retorted.

Vereen regretted the words as soon as she uttered them. Valni's face fell and she turned away. Vereen silently cursed. She was about to apologise when Valni gazed up through the windscreen at one of the Citadel's other arms.

"Spirits!" she exclaimed staring up at Tayseri Ward. "Look at that!"

She was pointing at an area at least three city blocks in diameter. Buildings had been levelled. The area was cordoned off while repair crews toiled away to overhaul the damaged structures. Valni noticed a domed building in the midst of the destruction and started with surprise when she recognised it.

"That's the Dilinaga Concert Hall! Is all that damage from the _battle_?" Valni asked.

"Yeah. They're still cleaning up after the geth attack. Tayseri Ward was hit hardest," Vereen replied quietly. The attack by the Geth Fleet, led by the massive dreadnought officially designated as ' _Sovereign_ ', had been swift and devastating; the alien A.I.s had quickly overwhelmed the combined might of the turian and asari flotillas. Only when the Alliance added their entire Fifth Fleet to the battle were they able to turn the tide and destroy the invaders. But the cost had been high. And two years after the battle the races were still picking up the pieces.

"Where were you during the attack?" Valni asked.

"On assignment on Zakera Ward. I wasn't close enough to the fighting for it to affect me, but… I saw what happened when the Alliance blew up that dreadnought. _Everyone_ on the Citadel saw what happened. Bits of it rained down all over the station. There were so many dead…" Vereen went quiet.

"Oh, 'Reen. I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you."

"It's OK, Val," Vereen assured her. "You were serving on the other side of the galaxy – short of deserting there wasn't any way you could have reached me. I understand."

Valni looked down at the ticket stub in her hand. "How can they still have performances when they're in the middle of repairing the Concert Hall?"

"They use ancillary buildings and theatres," Vereen replied. "It's the Dilinaga Concert Hall in name only. There were plenty of private asari sponsors who were willing to help fund the shows. I believe the Drummers are performing in the Shalura Opera House." Vereen gave her sister a shrug. "The show must go on, right?"

* * *

The skycar descended onto the Dock of Level 27.

Valni exited the vehicle, to be quickly joined by her sister. The Dock was illuminated by soft mauve and orange lighting. To the right was a holographic advertising column with the flickering image of a human female in a black hood, and to the left was a desk set by a pair of heavy-looking security doors. Vereen led her up to the desk.

"We have to go through a security screening?" Valni asked.

"New policy," Vereen explained.

In front of the desk was a rather loud and belligerent turian man who was arguing with the human female sat behind the desk. It didn't sound like the turian man was winning.

"…I'm sorry, sir, but the rules do not permit you to carry that item onto the station."

"What?" the man bellowed. "This is a ceremonial relic from my home planet!" he insisted. "How dare you try to restrict my cultural heritage."

Valni craned her neck to see what they were arguing about. On the desk was a metre-long curved turian sabre that, to her eye, looked like a very poorly made replica.

"Sir, may I remind you that all bladed weapons, no matter how 'ceremonial', are on the restricted list."

"You humans are all racists!" the man exploded.

"Sir, please step aside. You're holding up the queue. Next."

Grudgingly – and muttering curses – the man moved aside to allow Valni and Vereen forward. Vereen handed her identification card over to the human.

"Thank you… Chief Flight Technician Severan." Valni handed over her documents. The woman ran it through the computer. "And… Warrant Officer Severan. Ah, yes, I can see the family resemblance," she added as she glanced up from her console. "So, you're both brothers?"

"Sisters!" Valni and Vereen replied in unison.

"My mistake," the attendant replied sheepishly, cowering slightly under their glare. She hastily handed back their documents and waved them through. "Next!"

The doors led to a long security corridor and another set of doors with a computer panel manned by a turian guard.

"Hi, Haron," Vereen greeted the man brightly.

"Chief Severan." The guard nodded at her.

"Allow me to introduce my sister, Valni. Val, this is Sergeant Haron."

"Hi," Valni said.

Haron gave a polite nod. "Please hold still, ma'am," he said.

Two narrow beams of light swept over Valni as the scanners scrutinised her.

"Pardon me for the inconvenience," the man said as he finished the security scan. "You can go in now. Have a pleasant day, ma'am."

He waved them through, nodding at Vereen as she passed by.

"He seems nice," Valni commented as the doors closed behind them.

"Married to his work," Vereen replied.

Valni turned around and was surprised to find herself face-to-fringe with a blue-eyed, slightly grey-haired human hair in a C-SEC uniform. Valni could best describe his features as 'craggy'.

"Excuse me!" the human said brusquely. His voice was gruff and harsh. Valni watched him amble over to the C-SEC office and take a seat behind the front desk. She stared. Judging by his insignia he was a high ranking official.

Another turian approached the human and handed him a datapad. "LaVert isn't being very cooperative, Captain. He's stonewalling us at every turn."

"Maybe it's time we stopped asking nicely?" the human Captain replied. "Put enough pressure in the right area and everybody talks eventually. I think I might make a visit to our guest myself." He looked up at the turian officer. "Isn't it about time for your break, son?"

The turian nodded and discreetly moved away. Then the Captain stood and wandered through a pair of doors on the opposite side of the office that Valni guessed was an interrogation room. Valni looked around the C-SEC office, casually noting the number of humans wearing blue uniforms. When she was last on the Citadel she could have counted the number of humans serving with Citadel Security on the fingers of one hand.

"Didn't expect to see so many humans in C-SEC," she said.

"A lot's changed since the geth attack," Vereen replied. "Come on. The bar's this way."

Vereen escorted her sister through the sprawling corridors. The Mid-Ward was humming with different species. Asari and turian couples shopped in the stores, salarians hawked their wares, humans conversed happily or strolled hand in hand, there were even a couple of krogan having an argument about fish!

On the next level Vereen introduced Valni to the Dark Star Lounge. A pulsating beat assaulted their senses as they entered the vibrantly hued Lounge. Asari and humans were swaying on a dance floor to the right, while at the centre of the room was a bar manned by a turian bartender with a silver-grey carapace. Vereen strode forward, calling out to the bartender by name, and promptly ordered two brandys.

Passing a drink to her sister, she clinked the glasses together.

"To you, Val. Welcome back to the madhouse."

Valni grinned as she took a sip of her drink.

"It's good to be back."


	3. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni is summoned by the Hierarchy leadership to the Citadel Embassies for debriefing. But she receives a hostile reception...

**_Citadel Embassies, Presidium, Citadel – 07:30 GSD – 4_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

" _SSV_ _Perugia_? P-E-R-U-G-I-A. Do I have that correct?" the asari clerk asked.

"Yes," Valni confirmed. "Any non-classified data you can find would be greatly appreciated… Recent moorings. Crew roster."

"I'll certainly see what I can do," the clerk assured her. "Though a lot of this information may be restricted. Couldn't the human embassy help you?"

"I haven't been able to go through official channels. All my inquiries were rebuffed or forwarded to other departments. I've been bogged down in bureaucratic red-tape."

"That can happen, yes," the purple skinned asari agreed. "My suspicion is they're being deliberately evasive. The human embassy doesn't want to release the information. But, I'll do some digging and see what I can find. It may not be much, though," she added. "I have your details on file. I'll contact you as soon as I find anything."

"Thank you. I appreciate that," Valni said and moved away from the desk.

The Citadel Embassies teemed with individuals from every species. Looking back, the queue for the information desk stretched all the way to the mezzanine safety barriers in the middle of the room. She had feared she wasn't going to make the front of the queue before her meeting.

Valni made her way through the crowds; narrowly avoiding a volus who almost spilled his drink all over her dress blues. Valni side-stepped the small alien man; the volus barely acknowledged her and continued on his way without a backward glance.

"Jerk!" Valni muttered under her breath.

She wandered over to the viewing area by the main stairs leading up to the embassies and stood watching the skycars rush past the window, feeling an unexpected twinge of apprehension about the debriefing.

Valni fidgeted slightly at her jacket. It had been a while since she'd worn her dress blues and the neckline was chafing.

_I really must get it adjusted!_

She cast an envious glance at the asari dressed so elegantly in fine gowns. In comparison, turian fashion was distinctly plain and functional

"Severan!" a voice called out to her.

Valni turned. Captain Miklaius, dressed in his smart blue and black dress uniform, was signalling to her from the stairway.

"They're ready for us now," he added.

Valni followed him up the wide staircase. Two guards were standing at the top of the stairs, flanking the bright corridor.

Miklaius swept on past them, past the C-SEC office on the left, and finally pulling up at a set of doors directly opposite the Spectre Offices.

Captain Miklaius flashed his pass to the guards at the door and they were allowed in.

The office was light and airy. Three high-ranking turian executives sat behind a wide desk in the centre of the room, their backs turned away from the balcony and the view of the Presidium. Valni noted that the one in the middle had the rank of Admiral. Two young aides flanked the desk, standing ram-rod straight as they waited patiently for any instruction from the executives. In the corner of the room, another turian man dressed all in black was resting comfortably on a sofa, gazing at Valni with an air of open curiosity.

Valni gave the man the once over. He was barefaced – his grey carapace unmarked by colony tattoos – and he had no insignia on his epaulettes, which suggested that he was either a civilian (which was highly unlikely), or that he was important enough that he didn't need to show his rank. Valni suspected the latter.

As they approached, one of the executives started the recording tool set into the desk.

Valni and Miklaius strode forward and stood at attention, giving the officers a formal salute.

"Arriving as ordered, Admiral," Miklaius said, his silver mandibles twitching slightly in disapproval. It was an involuntary tick that only happened when he was irritated. His eyes darted towards the black-clad man lounging on the sofa. Miklaius was a military man through and through and followed all orders to the letter, but he distrusted military personnel who hid their rank, and always had trouble hiding his emotions. Valni smiled. Miklaius, while a fine commanding officer, did _not_ have a good poker face.

"At ease," the admiral ordered. Miklaius and Valni relaxed their posture. "This debrief is brought to session. Presiding are, Admiral Quaris, Commander Brang and Lieutenant-Commander Trinnus. In attendance are, Captain Miklaius and Warrant Officer Severan… Right, let's start!" Valni noted that the admiral hadn't mentioned the name of the man in the corner. The admiral drew his fingers together as he leant forward on the desk. "This is a review of the recent operation in the Hades Nexus," Admiral Quaris said. "Some thirty civilians, turians, asari and humans, were rescued from slavers by the crew of the Seventh Fleet frigate _PFS Vistoffia_ under the command of Captain Miklaius. There were no civilian casualties, and only three of the slavers were killed in the action. And of those casualties, the wounds incurred by the slavers appear to be friendly-fire. A very impressive result. You are to be commended, Captain."

"My crew deserve the honours, admiral," Miklaius replied.

"I'm certain they will receive their due." The admiral turned to Valni. "As the specialist on the ground, would you run us through the events leading up to your assault of the slaver's base, Officer Severan?"

"Certainly, Admiral," Valni agreed. "We were on routine patrol in the Hakate System; monitoring an increase in traffic to that sector. The planet Ker is often used as a haven for mercenaries and slavers. We surmised that a group we'd been monitoring had a base of operations on the surface, but it was shielded against background thermal imaging so it didn't show up on sensors. Luckily, we detected a heat signature from one of their shuttles. It matched the signature from a shuttle used in the kidnapping of three asari civilians. It was a careless mistake that we exploited."

"You got lucky?" Lieutenant-Commander Trinnus asked.

"Indeed, sir."

"Luck is a soldier's best friend, Officer," the admiral said. "That and a full pack of thermal clips! Please continue."

"The base was heavily fortified; a direct assault would have incurred heavy casualties, and likely endangered the civilians. Captain Miklaius ordered me to try and infiltrate the base in order to bring the defences down from within. I landed a tactically cloaked shuttle a kilometre from their hideout, then trekked across the surface, bypassed the alarms on the external ventilation shaft and entered the base. Once inside I incapacitated any hostiles I encountered and engaged their leader in hand-to-hand combat. After he was defeated, it was a simple matter of disengaging the base defences."

"That summation hardly does your actions justice, Severan," Quaris said approvingly. "My congratulations. You must be highly skilled." The Admiral looked down at the computer tablet in front of him. "However, there is one small matter that needs clarification. In your report you mentioned the slaver leader had an omni-blade…"

"Omni-blade, sir?" Valni asked.

"A prototype mod that was being tested for consumer use. It's being trialled by R&D teams, but the mod wasn't supposed to be released to the public for several months," Brang, the man to Quaris' left said.

"Which begs the question how did a slaver based in the Hades Nexus get hold of this mod?" Lieutenant-Commander Trinnus asked.

"We're not sure yet," Brang replied. "It's unlikely the slavers stole it. Most probably someone sold them the mod."

"Which would suggest they had contacts within the R&D labs," the admiral said. "Practically every species had a hand in its development. Any number of them could be involved…"

"Even a turian, Admiral?" Miklaius asked.

"That's hardly a creditable theory," the man sitting on the sofa piped up. It was the first time Valni had heard him speak. He had a thin and reedy voice. "Any normal turian would readily admit their guilt if asked directly. They would be a liability to a smuggling operation."

Valni shook her head. "With respect, I have encountered plenty of turian slavers and mercenaries in my time. To suggest that a turian criminal could not master the ability to lie is, quite frankly, rubbish! Criminals, by their very nature, _have_ to be deceitful. A turian criminal even more so."

"Officer Severan brings up an excellent point," the man in black replied. "There have been many turians who have concealed their activities from their superiors, and then later been punished for their actions. Officer Severan is a case in point." Valni turned her head sharply, glaring at him. The man grinned wolfishly. "In order to rule you out as a suspect, did _you_ supply the plans, Officer Severan?"

Valni was really starting to dislike this man. She was seriously considering slapping that stupid grin off his face! Instead, she gave him a sweet smile. "No, I didn't… Did you?"

The man's smile did not extend to his eyes. "Your file mentioned your candour towards superiors. Such directness is admirable, Officer. You like to aim right at the heart of the matter."

"I generally find that gets the best results," Valni replied.

"No doubt." The man was now watching Valni like a predator studying its next meal.

"We'll need a list of everyone involved in the mod's development," the admiral said. "You're a credit to the uniform, Severan. Obviously the information about the mod is not for public consumption."

"Of course, sir," Miklaius replied.

The admiral turned to the man in black. "I am satisfied with the report. Was there anything else?"

The turian on the sofa inclined his head slightly. "There is one more thing. Would you mind clearing up some details for the Hierarchy, Officer Severan?"

"By all means," Valni agreed.

The man turned to the admiral. "May I have the room?"

Incredibly, Admiral Quaris nodded as he acquiesced to the request. He stood and left the office, closely followed by his subordinates and aides.

Valni and Miklaius looked at each other in astonishment. Somehow this man had just dismissed an admiral!

The black-clad turian rose from the sofa and wandered over to the balcony, gazing at the view, his back to the two officers.

"A pleasant little office," the man said wistfully. "I did have my eye on it for a while, but I understand it's been earmarked for the human councillor. I should have expected that, of course. Humans are always demanding more space, more power, better conditions. They want _breathing room_! They remind me of the krogan in that regard. How long before we have to deploy a virus to neuter _them_ from breeding, I wonder?"

Miklaius cleared his throat. "You have us at a disadvantage. I didn't hear you name."

The man turned to face them. "Inquisitor Passcal. Hierarchy Office of Internal Affairs," he announced. "I'm investigating Warrant Officer Severan."

Valni couldn't hide the look of shock on her face.

"And what do Internal Affairs want with a member of my crew?" Miklaius demanded.

The man ignored the captain and addressed Valni directly. "You recently made an enquiry about the movements of the _SSV Perugia_ and Alliance Engineer Kenneth Donnelly, correct?"

Valni nodded. "Yes. Yes, I did. May I ask how you knew that?"

"We've been monitoring your extranet searches and all personal calls to and from the _Vistoffia_. Any suspicious activity or queries made regarding your past contacts are immediately flagged-up to my omni-tool."

"What?" Makliaus exclaimed. "You've been monitoring my ship? My crew?"

Despite this revelation, Valni seized the initiative. "Do you have any information about him?" she asked the Inquisitor.

"Would you like to sit down?" Passcal asked. He was smirking.

"I prefer to stand. What's going on?"

"You knew Alliance Engineers Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels."

Valni nodded again. "I knew them, yes. They served briefly on my former ship – _Arcadias_."

"How well did you know them?"

"I was… friendly with Engineer Daniels. Our relationship was professional, but I didn't know her as well as I would have liked…"

"And Engineer Donnelly?"

Valni hesitated. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question, please."

"Is Kenneth in trouble?"

"'Kenneth' is it?" the Inquisitor observed. "Interesting that you should call him by his given name…"

Valni ignored the snide remark. "Are they alright? Has something happened to them?"

"I just need you to answer the question. How well do you know him?"

"All the details are all in my file…" Valni began.

"I'd like to hear it from you," the Inquisitor insisted.

"I don't understand the relevance of this line of questioning."

The Inquisitor stepped closer. "According to Captain Verress, you were expelled from _Arcadias_ when it was discovered you were having an inappropriate liaison with a visiting alien. This… Engineer Donnelly. The Captain's report stated that you were _intimate_ with him! That alone is grounds for censure…"

"Since when is the personal life of my crew any of the Hierarchy's damned business?" Miklaius demanded.

"Since the alien she was so friendly with became involved in a conspiracy!"

"What conspiracy?" Valni asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that…"

"Is that so?" Miklaius replied drawing himself up, his mandibles twitching fiercely. "Well, until you are at liberty to discuss it, my Warrant Officer and I have no further comment on the matter. This conversation is over!"

Miklaius turned to leave. Valni hesitated briefly before following her commanding officer.

The Inquisitor waited until they were in the doorway before calling out. "They've defected!"

Valni stopped in her tracks. She turned to face Passcal.

"Both Donnelly and his friend Daniels have taken employment with a known terrorist group and turned their backs on the Alliance."

There was a shocked pause.

"I don't believe you," Valni said quietly.

"Whether you believe me or not is irrelevant. The fact remains that your former lover has turned traitor! Joined a terrorist organisation. And you ask me how this is relevant?"

"No!" Valni shook her head. "He wouldn't do that. Not willingly."

"Can you be so sure? You knew him for, what, five weeks before your activities got you expelled? Hardly enough time to get to know him. Well, not his mind, at any rate. I'm sure you became _very familiar_ with his body!"

Valni and Miklaius moved back towards the Inquisitor. "Where are they?" she demanded.

"Have you ever heard of _Cerberus_?"

Valni paled. Naturally, she had heard the name before. A human supremacist group; the existence of the organisation hadn't been fully released to the public. Few outside select military circles knew they existed. Well-financed but elusive, the organisation was known to be responsible for several assassinations and had been linked to unethical experiments. But no-one was sure where their money came from or who their operatives were.

"Always the same where humans are concerned – they can't be trusted. Turn your back on them for an instant and they'll drive a knife into it. Donnelly was approached by Cerberus towards the end of '83. They made him an offer. Within a year Donnelly had accepted a new position within the group. Daniels quickly followed him. The Hierarchy have officially branded them as terrorists. Consequently, any individual who were close to them is under suspicion. And I would say that a woman who stooped so low as to share her bed with a _primate_ most certainly qualifies!"

"My Warrant Officer's private life is not a matter for discussion, _Inquisitor_."

"That remains to be seen. Donnelly, Daniels, and, by association, Severan, are persons of interest in my investigation. And I have been authorised by the Hierarchy to bring this matter to a close by any means necessary. So I will ask you again: Are you still in contact with _former_ Alliance Engineer Kenneth Donnelly?"

Valni tried to swallow but her mouth was dry. "No, I'm not.

"Why were you trying to discover his whereabouts?"

"I… I was hoping to speak to him… We were forcibly separated. I wanted to tell him there were no hard feelings. Perhaps even remain friends…"

"You had no intention of resuming your relationship?"

Valni scowled. "I've been told that's no longer possible," she said bitterly.

"What was the nature of your relationship? Was it purely a sexual arrangement?

"That question is entirely inappropriate!" Miklaius said firmly.

"Experimentation between species is not unheard of, Captain. I'm trying to determine whether Severan has strong xenophilic tendencies, or if she genuinely harbours feelings for this alien."

"You're out of line, Inquisitor," Miklaius warned, but Passcal ignored him.

"I understand your sister is also fond of alien species, Severan. She has been observed in the company of two salarian companions. Their interactions were… not entirely platonic. Evidently, these predilections are not confined solely to yourself. Do such loose morals also extend to the rest of your family?"

"That's enough!" Miklaius exploded, his jaws set and mandibles flaring. "I have an army of friends in Hierarchy Command. Plenty more than you do, I imagine. You will cease this line of questioning immediately, or, by the Spirits, I will bury you, Inquisitor."

"You're welcome to try, Captain." His eyes hadn't left Valni's face. He watched her for a long moment before speaking again. "Well, your troubling fetish for humans aside, your conduct on the _Vistoffia_ has been exemplary. Captain Miklaius speaks highly of you. It would be disheartening to see that trust has been misplaced."

"It hasn't been misplaced," Miklaius said. "I will vouch for Severan's character."

Passcal was still staring at Valni. "Your role in this has yet to be determined. But if I find you've been collaborating with terrorists I will recommend that you be charged with treason. You will be executed!" The man gave a cold smile as he gestured towards the door. "We will be watching you, Severan. Have a pleasant day."

Ever the soldier, Miklaius saluted and exited the room. Valni quickly followed him out. They walked down the corridor at a brisk pace, their speed never slowing until they'd reached the top of the stairs leading down to the main lobby. Suddenly, Miklaius pulled up short.

"What the _Hell_ was that?" he exclaimed, turning to Valni.

"I don't know, sir."

" _Cerberus_? Is that the kind of company you're keeping, Warrant Officer?"

"Sir, I swear to you, I had no idea that Ken… that Donnelly and Daniels had done that! I never imagined that he'd join… I thought… I thought I knew him…"

Miklaius read his Warrant Officer's expression; genuine shock was etched across her face. Based on her time spent on _Vistoffia_ , and her past service to the Fleet, he had never known Severan to tell a lie.

Finally, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I believe you. And I'll be demoted to civilian life before I let some bureaucratic upstart throw false accusations at you, Severan."

"Thank you, sir."

"Your personal life is your own. I won't let the Hierarchy besmirch your name because of one _mistake_."

Valni recoiled slightly, biting back a retort. She had never considered her past relationship with Kenneth to be a _mistake_!

But after such a revelation, doubt was creeping into her heart.

 _Have I misjudged Kenneth_?


	4. Under Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni is enjoying a meal with Vereen when she is hounded by a reporter from Westerlund News. Meanwhile, the Inquisitor steps up his investigation of Valni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains nudity and one strong use of language.

**_Apollo's Café, Presidium Commons, Citadel – 11:08 GSD – 5_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

The aroma of grilled louza filled the air. Apollo's Café was teeming with customers, the turian clientele in particular attracted by the mouth-wateringly enticing scent wafting across the boulevard.

The line of customers waiting at the café was so long that Vereen was glad she'd booked in advance. Their table was a secluded spot overlooking the Presidium lakes and esplanades well away from the lively turian, human and asari crowds humming around the Commons.

Despite the splendid view and undisturbed surroundings they ate in silence; Vereen indulging in her favourite pastime of people watching, while Valni stared sullenly into space, her mind focused elsewhere. Occasionally, Valni opened her omni-tool to check the time. Vereen caught her looking at her omni-tool once more and turned to her sister, concern creasing her brow plates.

"Am I keeping you from something?" she asked Valni.

"No, I've got an appointment in a little while. I don't want to be late," Valni replied.

Vereen's frown deepened. "You alright? You've been unusually quiet."

"Got a lot on my mind," Valni said casually.

"I can see that. You've hardly touched your louza."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling that hungry."

"I'm here if you want to talk about it?" Vereen pressed. Valni looked up at her sister, her eyes wide and mandibles drawn tight against her face. "Oh, I know that look, Val. You've been arguing with your superiors again."

Valni finally admitted defeat and dropped the fork on the plate, sighing. "Am I that transparent?"

"Oh yeah!" Vereen said happily. "Ever since you were young. You tend to wear your heart on your sleeve. Anything I can do?"

Valni shook her head. "I can't tell you," Valni said. "Wish I could, but I can't. And, no offence, but I don't want you meddling in my problems."

"What are family for except to meddle?"

Valni smiled but shook her head again. "Thanks for the offer, but it's nothing you could help with. I just have to sort through it alone."

"Suit yourself." Vereen shrugged and turned back to watching the crowd. She craned her neck to gaze at a pair of human males order food from the bar. "They've got a certain something them about them…" she muttered. "It's a shame they're not a bit taller."

Valni followed her sister's gaze. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just taking in the view," Vereen replied absently, her gaze still fixed on the humans. "They're skin is really weird, even for aliens."

"How are things between you and Sallras?" Valni asked, hoping the mention of her salarian boyfriend might discourage her from any further gawking.

"He suggested we should 'take a break', as he puts it," Vereen huffed. "That's what I get for dating salarians. They're all keen to try new experiences, but once their curiosity is sated they tend to lose interest." She continued to ogle the humans.

Valni heaved a sigh. "Can you please stop for one second?"

"What? I'm just looking. Am I not allowed to do that now?"

"Not the way you do it!"

"I'm the eldest; I can do what I like," she countered and turned back to the humans. "Why do they have that stuff on their heads?"

"It's all over them," Valni said absently. Vereen looked sharply at her sister.

"What, they're like that all over their…?"

"No. It's in thinner patches," Valni corrected her. "And concentrated in certain areas."

"Really?" Vereen leant closer to her sister. " _Which_ areas exactly?"

"Oh, for crying out loud! I am not encouraging this…" Valni began.

It was then that they heard a voice call out to them.

" _Severan_?"

They looked up.

A brown-skinned human woman in a long blue sheath dress was standing beside them, a computer pad in her hand and a flying camera drone hovering over her left shoulder.

"Yes?" they answered together.

"Officer Valni Severan?" the woman asked.

"That's me," Valni confirmed.

The woman proceeded to ignore Vereen entirely as she focused on Valni. "Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani. Westerlund News. Do you have a moment to answer a few questions for our viewers?"

Valni exchanged a glance with her sister. "Why would a human news network be interested in me?"

"My sources tell me that you were part of the team responsible for the rescue of a number of human civilians from a slaver gang in the Hades Nexus."

"And turian and asari civilians," Vereen blurted out. Valni touched her sister's hand to quieten her.

"I still don't see why you'd be interested in me…"

"What you did was remarkable," Khalisah explained. "Human and turian relations have changed dramatically in the last few years. Not always for the better. Our viewers would be interested to hear a non-human's take on the current state of affairs. And you have a unique perspective. Your views may help make a difference."

"You realise that I wouldn't be able to comment on everything? There would be some subjects that would have to remain classified for security reasons."

"I'll try not to touch upon any topics that are too sensitive," Khalisah assured her. "Would you mind?" She directed Valni to stand by the balcony, positioning her with the Presidium as a backdrop. Khalisah then tapped away at her computer pad and the camera drone activated, the drone's lamp illuminating Valni's face.

"It's been almost thirty years since humanity made first contact with your people," Khalisah began. "There was a great deal of animosity between humanity and the Turian Hierarchy. Have opinions within the Hierarchy changed in the intervening years?"

"The Relay 314 Incident was without a doubt the _worst_ introduction humanity had to the existence of the galactic community, that much is certain. First contact should never begin with a war. What humanity went through was extreme and the Hierarchy has never tried to deny their culpability for what happened. Mistakes were made on both sides, and both sides have learned from them. In the intervening years we have become wiser, stronger and absolutely determined that the mistakes of the past should never be repeated."

"A diplomatic answer," Khalisha said. "Records indicate that you have worked closely with Alliance personnel in the past. What is your take on humanity?"

"I can only speak from limited experience but from what I've seen humanity is resilient, adaptable, and extraordinarily capable. What we can accomplish as allies far outweighs any disagreements we may have had in the past. Just look at what we have accomplished. Our engineers and politicians are collaborating to bring about great changes that benefit both species. And humans make good company; we just have to get to know you. We're stronger together and privileged to have humanity as partners."

Khalisah referred to her pad. "Speaking of partners, there are reports that you became quite close to a human during an exchange programme. Is there anything that you've learned from that experience?"

Valni frowned. "My personal life is not open for discussion," she replied curtly.

Khalisah held up a hand. "Please, Officer Severan. I'm sure many of our viewers would be fascinated to know what first attracted you to humans."

"I wasn't attracted to _humans_ ; my focus was on an _individual_ human. It was a friendship that developed into something more. Beyond that I won't comment further on private matters."

"I understand you were expelled from your previous ship when your relationship with this human came to light. Does the turian leadership actively discourage liaisons with humans?"

Valni's frown deepened. "Certainly not. The Hierarchy is extremely tolerant of interspecies relationships. You only have to look around the Citadel to see that for yourself. My transfer was due to circumstances beyond my control. The Hierarchy does not discriminate against relationships with humans."

"But most turians in interspecies relationships are with asari. And your relationship with the human _was_ a factor in your transfer. From my research, associations between turians and humans are still comparatively rare. Is the Hierarchy _prejudiced_ against my species?"

Valni shook her head, struggling to keep her anger in check. "Not in the least. Humanity is the Hierarchy's ally. With the same rights as every other species on the Citadel. It would be blinkered and irresponsible to prohibit relationships with our allies. Yes, liaisons between our two peoples are rare but when you get down to it we're very much alike. We need to celebrate our similarities but also acknowledge our differences and accept them. Embrace them. Talk about them. By opening up a dialogue we grow as a people and become stronger. It's in our best interests to help one another. And I don't know if you've noticed, but that's exactly what our two peoples are doing right now."

"Thank you, Officer Severan. That was most illuminating. I'm sure our viewers will be taking notes." Khalisah deactivated the drone.

"I wish I could say it was my pleasure," Valni replied tersely.

She moved to walk away but Khalisah stepped forward, blocking her path.

"Now that we're off the record: This human of yours… did you mate with him?" Kalisah pressed.

Valni smiled sweetly at the interfering alien.

"No, dear, we fucked ourselves silly!" she replied. The look of shock on Khalisah's face was supremely gratifying!

Vereen hastily stepped in and grabbed her sister by the arm then lead her away from the reporter.

The pair hustled through the crowds, Vereen continuing to drag Valni by the arm until they'd reached the stairs leading up to the main corridor.

"Spirits! I thought you were going to take a swing at her!" Vereen exclaimed.

"Believe me, I wanted to," Valni muttered. "She's been digging. She had details of my transfer and knew about Kenneth. I never mentioned my partner was male. Those facts should have been private. And what was that 'Did you _mate_ with him' crap?" she repeated with scorn. "I only ever hear phrase that when I'm talking to aliens – makes it sound like we're a pair of animals. Seriously, why can't they call it what it is? It's lovemaking; sex; honest-to-Spirits rogering."

"I know that, and you know that, but aliens like to dress up basic biology in a nice sanitised package of condescension. I bet they never call it 'mating' amongst their own species. It's like they're afraid of the whole messy, wonderful exercise."

"Messy and wonderful?"

"Certainly. It should be everything from tender and gentle lovemaking in bed, to standing up, back against the wall, talons tearing at the furniture, minds blown in ecstasy kind of sex. As someone once told me: 'If it's all civilised you're not doing it right'."

"Who said that?"

"An asari bartender I got chatting to a couple of years back."

"Well, at least some of them have their heads screwed on right."

Their pace slowed as they turned right onto the main corridor leading to the elevators.

Vereen glanced at Valni and frowned; there was something she'd been dying to ask her sister. "By the way, how exactly did you two…? You know…" Valni stopped walking and gave Vereen a puzzled look. "I mean, what do humans have down there? Is it like retracted inside, or is it just swinging free, or what?"

"Vereen…"

"No, seriously, I'm curious. I can't quite picture how it'd work."

"Ewww." Valni screwed up her face. "I'm not sure I want my sister picturing what we did."

"You could tell me, and then I wouldn't have to?" Vereen asked hopefully.

Valni shook her head. "It's not going to happen," she insisted as she hastened towards the elevators. Vereen trailed behind her.

"Come on, Val. I told you what Sallras and I got up to."

"Yeah, and it still haunts my dreams!"

"Oh, don't be such a kill-joy!"

"Look it up on the extranet if you're so interested."

"I could, but you have first-hand experience – that's much better than getting it off the net."

"Then go to a human bar and find out for yourself!"

"Val…"

"I'm serious! I don't want to keep talking about this."

"Why so touchy?" Vereen suddenly pulled up short as understanding settled on her. "That human really got to you, didn't he?"

Valni stopped and turned to give her sister a fierce glare.

"Just shut it, 'Reen!"

She stormed away. Vereen watched as her sister stomped towards the elevators.

* * *

**_Huerta Memorial Hospital, Presidium, Citadel – 12:40 GSD_ **

Valni's foot drummed nervously against the leg of the hospital bed.

She was sat in a bright and airy Inpatient Wing of the hospital, her legs dangling off the high bed as she stared at the view of the Presidium through the full-length windows. The stunning vista did nothing to calm her nerves. Valni hated hospitals at the best of times! She'd hoped watching the skycars whizz past beneath the window might distract her, but the only effect the vertiginous view had was to make her feel mildly sick.

Valni wrinkled her nose; the smell of antiseptic permeated the room. She shuffled on the bed again, trying to adjust the hospital gown she was wearing. The gowns were designed to _supposedly_ fit all species but, as a turian, she found her neck ridge tended to stick out which meant the gowns never quite tied properly, leaving her back exposed. She was constantly worried her buttocks were on show.

Behind her, the door slid open. Valni turned to see a human female enter the room. Clad in the traditional green and white scrubs of a doctor, the auburn-haired human smiled warmly at her.

"Officer Severan. I have your results. You may get dressed now," she said. Her accent was different to other human speech Valni had previously heard. Only later did she discover the doctor's accent was what humans termed 'French'.

Valni nodded and scooted off the high bed. The doctor flicked a switch on the wall and the windows turned opaque, allowing her some privacy. When the doctor had left, Valni untied the hospital gown and stripped it off, shivering slightly in the chill air. Her clothes were folded neatly on a chair by the wall. Valni walked lightly across the floor and stared down absently at her uniform, hugging her body. Despite the cold, she stood there naked for a long moment, subconsciously trying to delay the inevitable. She wasn't certain she wanted to hear the results.

Eventually, and somewhat reluctantly, she picked up her clothes and started to dress herself.

A little while later, Valni unlocked the doors of the room. The human doctor was waiting patiently in the hall.

"Would you like to follow me?" the human asked.

The doctor led Valni through the Inpatient Wing into a long decontamination corridor, before guiding her to the Patient Lounge. Choosing a pair of private lounge seats by the observation window that were out of sight of prying eyes, Valni accepted the comfortable recliner. The human – Dr. Michel, Valni believed she was called – sat beside her, her manner attentive and expression compassionate.

"What's the word?" Valni asked.

"Before we discuss that, I had some question for you, if you don't mind? I'm curious as to why you asked for me specifically. From what I've been told, you had some reservations about the doctor on your ship conducting the examination?"

"It wasn't anything personal against him," Valni replied. "He is a perfectly competent physician. But my… previous experiences have left me slightly wary of allowing anyone I didn't fully trust examine me. Plus, I needed a specialist's opinion."

"You had no qualms about letting a _human_ doctor examine you?"

"You came highly recommended," Valni explained. "And my problem is quite unique. I'd hoped a human doctor might have some insight into how to help me…"

"Yes, your condition is certainly unique," Dr. Michel confirmed. "I've never come across such a unusual case of anaphylaxis before. The indicators are quite singular."

"You mean you can't help me?"

"I didn't say that. I've been doing some research and think I may have found a regimen to help ease the symptoms, if not eliminate them entirely."

"Really?" Valni leaned forward

"The treatment is known as _in vivo affinity maturation._ It would involve a programmed process of mutation that changes your hemocyanin proteins to create an antigen. But, in order to do this we would need cells from the original host, the host that made you hypersensitive."

"I don't know if that's possible," Valni confessed. "I don't know where he is at the moment. And, as far as I know, he's no longer with the Systems Alliance."

"If he was with the Alliance, his records would be on file. We could synthesize his cells to create a vaccine.

"Wouldn't you need his permission?"

"Not necessarily. All Alliance personnel undergo routine gene therapy for minor corrective genetic alterations and sign a waiver indemnifying research into their genetic material for strictly medical purposes. I believe this would qualify. However, I must warn you, the treatment is not without risk. If the therapy is mistargeted there is a possibility you may develop B-Cell lymphoma."

Valni let out a slightly shaky breath. "This wouldn't be passed on if… if I decide to start a family, would it?"

"No, it's not hereditary. The mutation will only affect your individual immune cells. Any children you might have won't be affected.

"I must inform you, though; there is only a 40% chance of the procedure working at all. According to your medical history you've been living with this condition for over two years. If you had received treatment earlier the chances of it succeeding would have been much higher. The Hierarchy, by sending you away and allowing your body chemistry to fully adapt, has done entirely the wrong thing."

"Wouldn't be the first time Hierarchy orders have affected my life."

"I know turian culture encourages sacrificing individual desires and needs for the greater good but because of this delay your body has adapted, consequently making it much harder to treat."

Valni nodded resignedly. "Yeah," she said absently.

"This is a lot to take in. Would you like some time to think it over and decide if we should start treatment?"

Valni was silent for a long moment. Then, slowly, she nodded. "Give me a little while to think about it."

"Of course." Dr. Michel gave a warm smile. "I'll be here should you ever need me."

"Thank you, doctor,"

Valni stood and shook hands with the doctor, grateful to be leaving the hospital. She strode back to the elevator, her mind spinning with questions, but heart happier that she finally had some answers.

She was so distracted she never saw the pair of alien eyes watching her from the shadows…

* * *

Valni arrived back at her tenement building to find her apartment under guard.

Two turian military personnel were standing outside her door. Valni broke into a run when she saw them, fearing someone had broken into apartment and that C-Sec were investigating.

"What's happened? What's going on?" she demanded.

The guards didn't even look at her, didn't acknowledge she was there. She strode past them to find three turian men rifling through her belongings and pulling fixtures from the walls.

"What the hell are you doing?" Valni screamed, crouching instinctively into an attack stance.

"They're following my orders," a familiar reedy voice called from her left.

Valni turned. Inquisitor Passcal was standing in Valni's bedroom door. In his hands was a rare printed cookbook that her father had given her.

"Put that down!"

"Some interesting recipes in here. Makes my mouth water just reading it."

"You can't do this!" Valni yelled, fully preparing to tackle all of them.

"According to this warrant, I can!" Passcal countered, as he activated his omni-tool. A legal document with the official seal of the Hierarchy appeared in the air above his wrist. "Did you really think I wouldn't make good on my promise to watch you, Severan?" Passcal snapped the book shut and tossed it on the floor. "I hold the authority of the Hierarchy itself. I am perfectly within my rights to search the house of suspected terrorist sympathisers."

There was a crash as one of the men ripped Valni's cupboard from the wall, sending it tumbling to the ground.

"The room's clean, sir," another man announced.

"Not quite how I'd define it," Passcal replied with a smirk, seemingly amused by his own joke.

"Are you satisfied?" Valni demanded.

"For the moment," Passcal replied. "But we must do this again sometime, Severan. I do so enjoy these visits." He looked around the room. "Though you may want to clean up the place first."

"Get out!"

"Maybe you should employ a maid?" he suggested, grinning.

Passcal swept out with his goons in tow.

As soon as the last man had left Valni slammed the door behind them. She immediately sprang for the cookbook lying on the ground, scooping it up between her fingers. Valni lovingly grasped the beloved item to her chest, and then slowly sunk down onto her ruined bed while she absently stared at the wreckage that used to be her apartment.


	5. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni and Vereen's relaxing night at the opera house turns violent. And an old friend of Valni's makes an unexpected appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains scenes of violence and gore. 
> 
> This chapter includes music and a link to The Matrix Reloaded OST on YouTube. The music's start and end are marked by two asterisks.

**_Shulara Opera House, Tayseri Ward, Citadel – 17:45 GSD – 6_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

It was fair to say that the Shulara Opera House, while an impressive building in its own right, paled in comparison to the Dalinaga Concert Hall. The Hall dominated the skyline leaving the Opera House, and the surrounding buildings, quite literally languishing in its shadow.

The Dilinaga Hall's domed roof towered upwards, dwarfing the scaffolding and cranes that encircled the damaged structure as asari engineering crews worked to rebuild its vaulted roof. A few engineers, wearing spacesuits, were strolling atop the armoured gables suspended above the street.

Following the Battle of the Citadel the Council had ordered new reinforced transdursteel barriers to be constructed above the entertainment district to protect the exposed streets. Vast transparent armoured ceilings were erected some twenty metres above the entire boulevard. The armour layer still provided a magnificent view of the station but was an extra layer of protection against possible future attacks, and provided some much needed peace of mind to a Citadel population that, until recently, believed the space station to be impregnable.

Valni and her sister turned away from the vast building site and wandered through the entrance of the Opera House.

The red-hued foyer was swarming with people from every Citadel species; drell, humans, hanar, and a few krogan filled the hall, though the most of the crowd consisted of turians and asari.

Vereen led Valni through the throng of people towards the bar. She ordered two drinks and handed one to her sister, sincerely hoping the performance might distract Valni from her troubles.

"Thanks again for letting me sleep at your place," Valni said, raising her glass.

"Happy to help, Val," Vereen replied. She forced a smile, casting an anxious glance at her sister.

Vereen had called at Valni's apartment yesterday afternoon, hoping to clear the air after their argument. The wreckage in her sister's room had, needless to say, surprised her. Vereen was about to call C-Sec when Valni stopped her, explaining the damage had been caused by Hierarchy officers. 'Beyond that, I can't tell you anything more', Valni added cryptically.

Vereen helped clean up the worst of the mess, and even offered Val a bed at her apartment. Valni was reluctant at first, explaining that she didn't want to involve Vereen in her problems, but she soon gave in to her sister's dogged persuasion and spent the night on Vereen's spare mattress.

Whatever animosity that existed between them had evaporated and Vereen stayed close to Valni for the rest of the day, watching over her like her own personal minder as they killed time exploring the Citadel shopping arcades.

A few hours before the Takai State Drummers' performance they returned to Vereen's apartment to change into their eveningwear.

Valni had chosen her scarlet long sleeved shift. Drawn in at the middle to emphasise her slim waist, the dress covered a pair of thin but warm tights with two small holes cut below her knees to expose her tan leg spurs. It was a dress she'd bought over two years ago and had worn on only one occasion – though it had been an extremely _memorable_ occasion! It was the night Valni and Kenneth had first enjoyed each other's company…

Ordinarily, Valni was loath to recall such bittersweet memories, but after recent events she decided it was time to stop dwelling on the past.

Vereen emerged from her bedroom dressed in her best ensemble: A short-sleeved blue wrap-over dress, cut high in the front, over thick blue leggings. Long elbow-length gloves hid her arms and a high collar accentuated her neck ridge. Valni stared at Vereen's chest; extra padding beneath the fabric created the illusion of alien breasts. This 'power dressing' trend was based on asari anatomy. Asari were considered the most influential race in the galaxy and the dress had been designed to mimic their physique, supposedly making the wearer look more authoritative and powerful. It was a curious cultural phenomenon: breasts had become a status symbol.

Valni took one look at the dress and shook her head in exasperation.

"Oh, you're not getting into that ridiculous trend, are you?"

"It's the latest line. I can't help it if I'm fashion forward," Vereen replied with a grin.

"It's so out-dated!" Valni exclaimed, pointing at the padding on Vereen's chest. "Hierarchy officers were wearing suits like that thirty years ago."

"I've heard fashion is cyclical," Vereen said. "Anyway, how'd you know about this stuff? Have you been secretly looking it up on the extranet?"

"No, Mom keeps sending me links to shops that sell those dresses: 'Wear this, try this, you'll like it… Even other species like it – asari and humans especially'."

"She just wants you to be happy," Vereen replied. She checked the time on her omni-tool before ushering Valni out of the apartment.

Vereen regarded Valni again as they stood at the Opera House's bar. She smiled inwardly, happy that Val seemed to be enjoying herself. For the next few hours, her sister's attention could be focused solely on the attractive turian men on stage.

Vereen took a swig from her glass and glanced around the room, her gaze falling on an asari in a cream dress who was brazenly staring at them.

Vereen nudged her sister. "I think we have a fan," she said as the asari approached.

"Severan?" the woman inquired tentatively. "Officer Valni Severan? Is that you?"

It took a few seconds for Valni to recognise her. The last time Val had seen the asari she'd been wearing an engineering uniform.

Valni blinked in recognition. " _D'Ceni_?" she exclaimed. "Engineer D'Ceni?"

"Call me Erata, please," the asari insisted, her teal-coloured face breaking into a broad grin. "Oh, it's so good to see you."

Valni put down her drink on the bar. "You too," she said eagerly.

The asari leaned forward and embraced her, holding Valni tight for a long moment before kissing her on both mandibles.

"I heard what happened to you on _Arcadias_. It was bloody scandal! I honestly thought I'd never see you again."

"Thank you. I never imagined I'd see you either. What are you doing on the Citadel?"

Erata jerked her thumb towards the Dilinaga Hall just visible through the foyer windows. "Repairing the Concert Hall. The Order wanted to send their best engineers to help rebuild, but they were all busy so they sent me instead!" she replied with a wink.

Valni smiled happily. "Erata, this is my sister, Vereen," she announced. "Vereen, allow me to introduce Order of Serrice Engineer Erata D'Ceni. She served with the _Arcadias_ team."

Erata's eyes roved approvingly up and down Vereen's figure. "The Severan genes are strong, I see," she said. "You've got a bit more height than your sister, but still just as attractive. Give me a squeeze!"

She pulled Vereen into a tight embrace.

"Oh, now we're hugging! Okay!" Vereen exclaimed, her body stiffening under Erata's firm grasp. Erata kissed the wide-eyed turian on her twitching mandibles.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here," Valni said.

Erata was still grinning. "This is our reward for reconstructing the Concert Hall," she explained and gestured towards the other asari in the room. Valni guessed they were fellow engineers. "The Order figured we deserved a treat for all our hard work. So now we get to watch a bunch of toned, half-naked men work up a sweat as they beat their instruments! Talk about job satisfaction!"

Erata and Valni laughed. Vereen stared in astonishment.

Suddenly, Erata's expression became serious. She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Hey, listen; feel free to tell me to shut the hell up if I'm out of line here, but… I don't suppose you've heard anything from Gabby or Donnelly, have you? I promised Ti… Gabby that I'd stay in touch but I haven't heard a word from her in about six months. It's like they've both disappeared into the ether. I'm a little worried, to be honest."

Valni shook her head sadly. "No, I don't know where they are at the moment. I haven't been in touch with Kenneth since I left _Arcadias_."

Erata nodded resignedly. "Well, if you hear anything, could you drop me a line? Let me know they're safe?"

"Sure," Valni agreed. "I'll tell you what I can."

"I mean, they're bound to turn up sometime, hey?" Erata said hopefully. Valni gave a half-hearted nod.

" _Citadel citizens, please take you seats, the performance will begin in five minutes_ ," a disembodied flanging voice intoned over the Opera House's speakers.

"Oh, Showtime!" Erata said. And like that, her cheerful expression snapped back into place. She leaned forward and planted a cheeky kiss on Valni's lips. "Catch up with you later," she promised. Then she turned and glided towards the horde of asari, leaving a stunned silence in her wake. Vereen turned to her sister, a quizzical expression on her face.

"She's a bit of a flirt," Valni explained.

"You don't say?!"

The hall was rapidly emptying. They followed the crowds streaming into the auditorium.

Only one figure remained to observe the two turians as they exited the lobby. A krogan was standing on the far side of the room, his gaze focused on the shorter turian female.

"Target is on the move," he murmured into his earpiece.

" _Stay in visual range_ ," the voice in his ear ordered. " _Take her down at intermission_."

* * *

There was darkness.

Almost imperceptibly, figures started to emerge from the shadows.

The shapes glided forwards, formless spectres coming out of the gloom.

A deep boom sounded out of the dark; a base note echoing from behind the figures. It was accompanied by another resonant beat. Then a third. And a fourth.

Gradually, the rhythmic beats were taken up by different percussion instruments, the notes gradually forming into a rhythm.

The lights went up on the stage to reveal twenty turian men and women wielding traditional _bachi_ drum sticks in their hands and surrounded by barrel-shaped drums.

The Drummers broke into an energetic routine. They pounded the drums and started switching between instruments; throwing their beaters into elegant spins, only to catch them, pound them against the drums and toss them again, creating a complicated whirl of limbs and beaters. The half-dressed figures moved back and forth from drum to drum in perfect unison, their dance accompanied by the intense percussive beat resounding through the hall.

The audience may have been diverse but the musical language was universal. At some point in their history, almost every species danced or communicated via the ancient sound of drums and every individual in the theatre was responding the same way: sitting in rapt attention as the pulsating beats called to something primal in them.

When finally the rhythm broke and the last note died, the gript audience voiced their own notes of appreciation as enthusiastic applause echoed around the opera house.

Valni glanced around the massive U-shaped auditorium. Separated into multiple tiers, the house consisted of a lower flat stalls area, several balconies stacked vertically leading all the way to the ceiling (the highest was known as _the goddesses_ ), and a few private boxes towards the front, including two glass-fronted boxes almost directly above the stage offering a spectacular view of the performers. Valni and Vereen were on the first balcony above the stalls, sat several rows apart from each other. The house was so packed that Valni thought it fortunate Vereen had managed to get tickets at all.

On stage, the drummers turned to leave as new performers took their places. A pair of turian women, dressed in leggings and thin crop tops, positioned themselves beside a large double-ended _ōdaiko_ drum.

Two green-skinned salarians took to the stage and stood behind a series of smaller _chū-daiko_ drums. Out of the corner of her eye, Valni could see Vereen leaning forward in concentration. Valni smiled and shook her head. The salarians were stripped to the waist, their odd concave chests contrasting sharply with the exposed carapaces of the turians.

The salarians started slow, building up a gentle rhythm while the turian women kept pace on their drum. Gradually, the salarians built up speed until they broke into an impossibly fast tempo, the beat never slowing as they leapt from drum to drum, staying in perfect unison.

The routine was so fast that their arms became a blur; lasting a good five minutes.

With a final dramatic flourish, the beat reached its climax and the Drummers held their drumsticks aloft, breathing heavily through exertion as they basked in the admiring ovation from the crowd.

The Drummers performance continued for a further hour. Wave upon wave of powerful harmonies echoed around the hall. Some were quiet reflective beats, but most were forceful, insistent rhythms that pulsed and vibrated through the audiences' very bodies.

Eventually, the curtain fell and the lights rose in the hall for the first intermission.

Valni blinked as he eyes adjusted to the light. A few audience members were already rising to leave the hall for a drink, when a strong turian voice sounded from the speakers.

" _If all citizens would please remain in their seats, we have a surprise for you all. To thank you for your enduring support during this difficult time of transformation, a few lucky patrons will have the pleasure of watching the remainder of the performance from one of Matriarch Shulara's private boxes_!"

There was a rumble of elation from the audience.

" _The winners will be selected randomly from your seat numbers. So, without further ado, the first lucky citizen is in the stalls in seat… G19_."

A spotlight fell on an asari in a black dress who raised her hands and yelled "That's me!"

The audience applauded the winner.

" _The next winning citizen is sat in the goddesses in seat number… A5_."

Valni turned her head. On the highest balcony, a drell in a smart yellow pantsuit was standing and waving to the crowd.

" _And finally, would the lucky winner in balcony seat… D12, please raise their hand_?"

The spotlight fell on Valni. She looked around in surprise. _She_ was sitting in D12.

Valni tentatively raised her hand as the sound of polite applause filled the air. Valni caught Vereen's eye. Her sister was grinning and gave Valni a bright thumbs-up.

" _Congratulations to all our winners. An attendant will be down shortly to escort you to the box. Thank you for attending this performance. Please sit back and enjoy the remainder of the show_."

A few audience members beside Valni congratulated her.

Only a minute later, a turian attendant made his way through the crowds.

"Excuse me," the attendant called out to Valni. "Would you like to come this way?" he asked politely.

Valni stood and edged her way out of the row.

Leaving the balcony, the attendant escorted Valni through the brightly lit hallways towards the VIP area. Accessing a security door with a key card, he led her past ornate arches and stunning ceilings, until finally arriving at the private boxes.

Pulling by an elaborately decorated sliding door, the man opened the box and ushered Valni inside.

Lavishly furnished with rich red tapestries, the box was an incongruous mixture of modern technology and antique styling.

A full-length tinted window took up one side of the room, the glass dotted with small acoustic shutters, allowing the box to be sealed for complete privacy. All the seats had been moved to the side of box, presumably allowing more space for entertaining.

"Where are the other winners?" Valni asked.

"They'll be here shortly," the attendant assured her. "Boxes like this are fascinating. Matriarch Shulara designed it herself, you know… She was a great supporter of the arts, but unfortunately did make a number of enemies in her lifetime. That's why she had this private box constructed. It's completely self-enclosed, with no cameras. It even has a secret exit should the Matriarch need to vacate the premises in a hurry. There's a tunnel that leads all the way out of the building, bypassing the main entrances entirely."

"Interesting," Valni agreed.

The attendant nodded. "Of course, the other advantage of the box is that it is when the shutters are closed, the box is completely soundproofed."

Then the attendant closed and bolted the shutters. "Just like that," he said.

Valni could still hear the auditorium through the box's speakers, but something in the man's tone made her eye him warily.

Suddenly, the door opened again. Valni turned to see a hulking figure standing in the doorway. She immediately recognised the silhouette. It belonged to a krogan!

The krogan moved into the room and quickly sealed the door, before stepping into the light. It was a male with a green crest, bright red eyes, and a broad grin plastered across his face. He was wearing an expensive looking pin-striped suit. Under normal circumstances, she would have found the sight of a krogan in a suit amusing if he wasn't currently blocking her exit.

Valni looked him in the eye.

"I don't suppose you're a patron of the arts, too?" she asked hopefully.

The krogan chuckled and shook his head. "Don't bother screaming," he warned in a deep voice. "And don't try to resist. My client wants you brought in alive, and I aim to deliver. But he didn't specify you had to be whole. What state you're in when you're handed over is entirely up to you."

Valni stared at the two men, silently sizing them up. The fake attendant approached her, smiling. Valni subtly relaxed her shoulders

"Nice and gentle like, that's it," he said in a soothing voice. "We don't want any hysterics."

The man grabbed her by the wrist. Over the speakers, Valni could hear the Drummers resume their performance. ** [Teahouse - The Matrix OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPR-AAB0HDQ)

Valni looked at the man…

…And smiled.

The blow caught him on his exposed neck. He'd never seen anyone move so fast. He clutched his windpipe, gasping for air.

Valni grabbed his wrist, and in one fluid movement, twisted his arm and spun him around. She kicked his leg, forcing him to his knees.

Now the krogan reacted. He swung his fist at Valni's face.

Valni whipped the turian's head into the path of the blow. A loud crack echoed around the room as his head snapped backwards under the impact. The turian fell limp and lifeless to the floor, his neck broken.

Valni darted away, hoping to skirt around the krogan, but the killer backed up, blocking her escape. He reached behind him and pulled out a collapsed Claymore shotgun hidden beneath his jacket, before snapping it open.

Val leapt forward, grabbing the barrel and forcing it away to the side. Her left hand caught the stock and she twisted it around, grunting with exertion as she managed to flip the weapon out of the krogan's grip.

The krogan started in surprise. He swung at her, but Valni ducked under the blow.

All her training came into play.

She knew she couldn't last long against the brute force of a krogan. A direct attack was useless, so she tried evasion, keeping out of the krogan's grasp and trying to target his weak points. To have any chance of escape her only hope was to distract him.

Valni lashed out at his right eye. Her talons racked across his face, leaving narrow orange cuts in his skin. The krogan simply blinked away the pain and sprung forward. Valni barely had time to roll out of the way, avoiding his wild blows.

Over the speakers, the Drummers were going to town.

He backed her up against the wall and swung at her. Valni darted left, his clenched fist impacting the wall, leaving a yawning hollow.

All at once, his knee swept up catching her in the chest. She rode the kick, but it still winded her. He swung his head back for a head-butt, but Valni spun to the right.

The room shook as his armoured crest smashed against the wall.

Furious now, Valni went on the offensive.

She threw all her weight behind a savage punch to his left eye. This time the krogan flinched and lifted his arm to protect himself. Valni seized the opportunity and zeroed in on any soft spot she could find. She kicked him in the throat, threw powerful punches at his eyes, and even raked her talons deep across his face.

It only angered him.

He tried to lunge at her, but, at the last second, Valni managed to grab his elbow and, using his momentum, spin him around and fling him to the ground.

The krogan swore in fury, but Valni wasn't done. Her foot came down on his vulnerable leg joint and she was rewarded with a satisfying crunch as his kneecap popped.

He roared in pain and flung himself forward, somehow managing to seize her by the throat and almost snapping her neck. The krogan rose to his feet. Valni desperately grabbed his wrist and lashed out, kicking him full-force in his injured right eye. The man snarled in pain and threw Valni clean across the room. She hit the wall hard; landing in a crumpled heap.

Growling and cursing, he reached into his suit for another weapon.

Valni lifted her head, spotting the krogan's Claymore shotgun lying on the floor. She grabbed it and levelled it at her attacker just as the krogan drew a pistol from his suit.

Over the speakers, the Drummers were building to their climax.

The krogan screamed once more as he trained his gun on her. "You turian bit…!"

Valni fired.

The blast hit the krogan square in the chest, hurling him backwards. Under his weight and momentum the window never stood a chance. It shattered behind him and he fell into space, tumbling from the box. **

There was a crash from below. The music stopped. Then chaos erupted.

Cries and screamed sounded from the stage.

Valni dropped the shotgun. The recoil from the krogan's weapon had almost wrenched her arm off! She clutched at her right shoulder and struggled to her feet.

The pain in her shoulder was agonising. She was sure it was dislocated.

Wandering over to the broken window, Valni looked down at the scene of carnage.

The krogan was lying spread-eagled on the stage in the midst of smashed drums, a gaping hole in his chest, and the pistol still clutched in his hand. Around him, the drummers were staring in shock. Most of the audience were on their feet, trying to see what had happened. Apparently, no-one had the foresight to close the curtains.

Then a cry went out as one of the drummers pointed at Valni. A spotlight dazzled her and suddenly she was the focus of attention as eyes, cameras and voices were directed her way. A cacophony of baying voices filled the air.

She looked at the stunned faces staring up at her. She must have looked a right state: Her clothes torn and face bloodied as she grasped her ruined shoulder.

Valni squinted against the blinding light as the shock of what had just happened slowly settled on her. The breath caught in her throat and a small, prayer-like utterance escaped her lips:

"Oh, _Spirits_!"


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni fully expects to be arrested when she is summoned to a meeting with the Executor to explain why she killed a krogan at the Opera House. But is then offered a surprising new role.

**_C-Sec Office, Citadel Embassies, Citadel – 10:55 GSD – 7_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

" _Welcome to Citadel NewsNet. I'm Emily Wong._ " The black-haired human on the vidscreen announced. " _Theatregoers are in shock today after last night's performance of popular turian percussionists, the Takai State Drummers, was abandoned when a member of the audience died on stage. An unidentified krogan fell from Matriarch Shulara's private box, after being fatally wounded by a Hierarchy officer during an apparent brawl. Warrant Officer Valni Severan sustained serious injuries when she was allegedly confronted by the krogan. Ms. Severan managed to disarm her attacker before shooting him with his own weapon in what C-Sec is calling a 'racially motivated attack against a member of the Hierarchy'. Tensions between the Hierarchy and the Krogan have remained high since the release of the Genophage that ended the Krogan Rebellions. A turian attendant at the theatre, who has not been named, also died trying to defend Ms. Severan's life. The Turian Hierarchy have made no comment on the incident_. _C-Sec is continuing to investigate._

" _In other news, Horizon has become the latest and largest human-settled world to disappear in the wave of lost colonies…_ "

The Executor switched off the vidscreen. "It's on every network," he said. "GBC, ANN, Future Content, Westerlund, they're all running with it. Westerlund are repeatedly showing the interview you gave one of their reporters two days ago; analysing it to death, looking for a motive for the attack. You're not one for subtlety, are you, Severan?"

Valni sat across the desk from Executor Pallin, her right arm bound in a sling and several vivid purple bruises discolouring her neck and mandibles.

"Forgive me, Executor Pallin, but subtlety wasn't exactly an option for me," Valni replied, shifting in her seat. Her wounds were still healing and the cuts on her back were itching like mad. Directly after the fight, Valni had been escorted away by Citadel Security to a safe location where her wounds could be treated. She'd been kept in isolation for much of the night, and not even allowed to see her sister, who, she imagined, was probably sick with worry. When eventually she was allowed to make an outside call, Valni contacted Vereen, assuring her she was safe.

She glanced around the Executor's office. An asari with indigo skin and sporting a smart white suit was standing patiently on the right. While over to the left, and visibly seething in his black outfit, was Inquisitor Passcal, his face puckered into a tight scowl. Two guards stood by the door (Valni suspected they were to keep her in rather than keep people out!), while Captain Miklaius hovered protectively by Valni's side.

"The reports didn't mention the men were trying to abduct me," Valni added.

"It was felt that any reference to the attempted kidnapping shouldn't be released to the public at this time," Executor Pallin explained.

"What do we know about the men?" Captain Miklaius asked.

Pallin activated his computer. "We've identified the assailants from their DNA profiles. The krogan was Weyrloc Gorn, a member of the Blood Pack gang based on Omega. And the turian was Lanqi'il Jaroc. He was a freelancer who often worked for the Blue Suns."

"The Blood Pack _and_ the Blue Suns?" Inquisitor Passcal grunted with disgust. "Interesting company you keep, Severan."

"It would imply that whoever set this up had connections to both groups," Pallin said.

"What about the Opera House? How did a fake attendant get past their security?" Miklaius demanded.

"It wasn't that hard," the asari piped up. "The attendant Jaroc was impersonating had security clearance to both the VIP areas and the Opera House intercom. We recovered the body of the real attendant from his apartment early this morning. The competition to win access to Shulara's Opera Box was real; Jaroc simply called out the seat Severan was sitting in and then led her to the wrong box. The plan was nice and straightforward… Until they died!" The asari smiled in admiration. "They didn't anticipate you'd fight back, Severan."

"Why were they after me?" Valni queried.

Pallin leant forward. "Why indeed. Every Hierarchy officer makes enemies during their service. They wouldn't be doing their job properly if they didn't. But this was targeted. They went to a great deal of trouble to try and capture you, Severan." Pallin turned to glare at the Inquisitor. "Something our illustrious Office of Internal Affairs seems to have missed. Are you in the habit of dropping the ball, Inquisitor?"

"Their plan was carefully executed," Passcal replied in his defence. "That Opera Box was chosen specifically because it was completely enclosed, and it had a method of extracting Severan that wasn't being monitored by my men in the theatre…"

"You had me followed?" Valni exclaimed.

"Naturally I had you followed," Passcal replied calmly. "And either these mercs were aware you were being watched, or they were being especially cautious. The fact they didn't try to just snatch you from your apartment would suggest they knew you were under surveillance. Either way, this is a worrying development. Of course, I am not ruling out the possibility that _you_ orchestrated this little charade in order to divert suspicion and evade charges of high treason!"

Valni stormed to her feet. "I am _not_ a traitor!" she exploded, now regretting the sudden movement as her bandages shifted painfully.

"So you keep saying. But your supposed 'abductors'" – Passcal air-quoted with his fingers – "are dead, meaning that we only have _your_ word for that. How convenient!" He turned back to the Executor. "Severan should be placed in protective custody immediately where she can be thoroughly interrogated!"

"Should she now?" Pallin said with barely suppressed scorn. "She should run and hide? Go to ground and show her back to her enemies… Is that your advice, Inquisitor?"

"In my considered opinion, _Executor_ …"

"Your opinion isn't worth much at the moment!" Pallin snapped. "I see no benefit to detaining Severan. And, happily, the Hierarchy seems to agree with me on this."

"As does the Asari Republic," the asari added. "We believe Officer Severan's incarceration would serve little purpose."

Passcal bristled indignantly. "And why, may I ask, are the Asari Republics sticking their blue noses into Hierarchy affairs?"

"We were already involved when Officer Severan rescued those asari civilians. Single-handed, I might add," she replied. "And you've done such a great job protecting Officer Severan just recently, Inquisitor, that the Council requested we give you a hand."

"That is an outrageous…" Passcal began but he was cut off by the Executor.

"My authority in this matter supersedes yours, Inquisitor. Your charges against Severan are based on hearsay and speculation. Where you see sedition, I see loyalty to the Hierarchy. Where you see the need to hide her away from view… I see an opportunity."

"An opportunity for what?" Passcal asked suspiciously.

"To give Severan command of a task force."

Valni's mouth dropped open.

"What…? I… Sir?" she stuttered.

"Executor, I must protest…" Passcall began.

"Oh, must you?" Pallin sighed. "I'd prefer you didn't. It saves so much paperwork."

"A task force?" Valni repeated. "Sir, I don't understand."

"It's quite simple. Over the past few months there has been a marked increase in the number of abductions of Citadel citizens by organised gangs. We need a special team to investigate. I've nominated you to lead it because you already have extensive experience fighting slaver and merc gangs, as evidenced by your recent activities. Your service record over the past twelve years is almost flawless, save for one small incident two years ago. And last night you went toe-to-toe with a heavily-armed krogan. Without any back-up or your weapons, you disarmed him, fractured his knee, almost blinded him, and then shot him with his own gun. Correct me if I'm wrong here."

"Well, it wasn't entirely one-sided." Valni gestured at her shoulder.

"True. His injuries were marginally worse. And death is the ultimate decider. You very publicly killed a member of the Blood Pack, Severan. If nothing else that sent a clear message to the merc gangs that they shouldn't underestimate you. Perhaps they should even fear you."

Valni felt curiously light-headed. "What kind of command are we talking about?"

"You'd be the designated team leader of Citadel Combined Taskforce Echo One," the asari answered. "A joint Hierarchy/ Republic operation to investigate the abduction of Citadel citizens by merc gangs. Both myself and the Executor will have operational oversight. Basically you'd be drafted into C-Sec's special operations division."

"And who are you exactly?" Valni asked.

"Maven Amélia T'Rani. From the Matriarchy Interspecies Bureau on Thessia. I'll be monitoring your conduct and supervising all aspects of the operation. If you step out of line I'll be there to kick your ass to the curb."

"Oh, how nice," Valni muttered.

"You're still under scrutiny, Severan," Pallin continued. "But, right now, I can't think of anyone better suited to head up a team investigating these kidnappings."

Passcal finally broke his stunned silence. "This… this is totally unacceptable." He made for the door. "I will make a formal protest to the Turian Councillor _and_ the Primarch, Executor," he promised. "You can count on it."

"Good luck!" Pallin called after him.

The door closed behind Passcal and Miklaius found his voice.

"This is highly irregular."

Pallin passed a document to Miklaius. "Here is an official transfer. As Head of C-Sec the Council has given me authority to take any action I deem fit to protect the Citadel and it citizens. Severan is now under my command, Captain."

Maklaius read the transfer order carefully. "I'm not going to argue with orders from the Hierarchy. But I can grieve the loss of a fine officer. Treat her well, Executor."

"I intend to, Captain." The Executor turned his attention back to Valni. "Well, now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, you'll need to start building your team." Pallin handed Valni a computer tablet. "You'll need a pilot for starters, and maybe even a biotic. Fortunately, I know someone who's both."

Valni studied the dossier, still trying to come to terms with what had just happened. After a moment, she looked up at the Executor.

"A Cabal, sir? I rarely work with biotics. And they generally don't interact well with anyone outside their unit."

"You've worked with asari before, haven't you?" T'Rani asked.

"Yes, but I've never worked with a turian biotic."

"Are you biased against working with a Cabal?" the Executor asked.

"Not at all, sir. Though, I worry how well a Cabal might assimilate into my team."

"That won't be a problem in this case," Pallin replied, smiling. "I think you'll find her quite amenable…"

* * *

The Citadel docking bay was unusually quiet for the time of day.

Valni and T'Rani made their way onto the landing platform of Mid Ward Docking Bay 8. A turian shuttle had just arrived, and a group of turians clad in combat gear were disembarking, while a shorter turian was sorting through the gear.

"Did you see the shockwave she threw at Tramell?" one of them asked his friends. "He must have been tossed back about twenty metres!"

"Someone needs to work on his barriers," his friend replied in a mocking, sing-song voice.

"Oh, cram it!" a third turian, presumably Tramell, spat petulantly. "I don't see your barriers getting any stronger."

"Which is why _I_ had the good sense to hide behind a rock!"

One of them spotted Valni and nudged the soldier next to him. The Cabals turned their gaze on the approaching turian and asari, the group falling silent as they watched the pair expectantly. Valni ignored their stares and called out to the group.

"Cabalite Gerumis?"

The turian by the shuttle turned.

Bright green eyes stared unblinkingly at Valni. The female Cabal was only slightly taller than her. A series of vivid red lines threaded across her facial carapace, and her rust coloured skin was sheened with dirt and sweat. The woman looked Valni up and down, taking in her bruised face and tightly bound arm.

"Yes. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Officer Valni Severan. Team leader of Citadel Combined Taskforce Echo One. This is Maven T'Rani from the Asari Republics. I'm your new commanding officer." Valni handed over her orders.

Gerumis took the tablet from Valni and read through the orders carefully. A smile slowly spread across her face. " _Severan_! I knew I'd heard that name before. You're all over the networks. Word is you threw a dead krogan at the Takai State Drummers. You must have been very impressed with their performance. Most people just throw flowers!"

There was a ripple of laughter from the group of turians, accompanied by a small snort from T'Rani as the asari tried to suppress a snigger.

Valni gave the asari a quiet glare before turning back to Gerumis. "I need you to come with me for debriefing."

"I'm not really in a fit state for an interview. Do you mind if I hit the showers first?"

"Of course. I realise this is all very sudden. I've only just been informed myself. We'll probably need a few days to acclimatise while we assemble other team members."

"Actually, I was advised about the transfer two days ago."

"Really?" Valni's brow-plates rose in surprise. "That's more than I was," she muttered casting another sideways glance at T'Rani. "I hope working outside your unit isn't going to be a problem for you?"

"I'll go wherever the Hierarchy needs me, ma'am."

"Well, right now it needs you by my side, Cabalite."

"Technically, under your command, I won't be a member of the Cabal, ma'am. This was my last planet-side combat exercise with the team." She gestured at the other turian biotics on the dock.

Valni nodded. "Alright then. What should I call you?"

Gerumis thrust out her hand in a distinctly human-like manner, grinning cheerfully.

"Call me Zaalia."

* * *

Thirty minutes later their skycar sped across the Citadel horizon. Zaalia, freshly showered and kitted out in a clean uniform, was at the helm. She merged the vehicle into the glistening line of traffic drifting towards the Presidium ring. T'Rani lounged in the back while Valni quietly observed Zaalia from the passenger seat as the Cabal put the skycar through its paces. It was obvious from the way she handled the craft that she was enjoying herself.

Zaalia caught Valni watching her and smiled. "Don't tell me, I've heard it a thousand times… I'm a biotic, so you were expecting someone taller?"

Valni smiled and shook her head. "To be honest it's nice just to have someone I can look in the eye without having to strain my neck."

"I hear that!" Zaalia replied. "I've always said that Hierarchy soldiers are too damn tall. It's tough being the proper height in a world full of giants!"

Valni laughed. "By the way, that handshake you used earlier… It was a well-practised human gesture. I take it you've served with humans before?"

"Sure," Zaalia replied nodding. "My squad was part of the Exchange Programme with the Systems Alliance. I was based in London, Earth."

Valni was studying Zaalia's face. "Have we met? You look familiar."

Zaalia grinned again. It was a cheeky smile. "I recognised you as soon as I saw your face on the news. You served on _Arcadias_ , didn't you?"

"For a time," Valni confirmed.

"The Exchange Programme I mentioned was back in '82. My team and I spent about three days on _Arcadias_ before transferring to the _SSV Hong Kong_. I remembered seeing you in the sparring arena."

"That was it!" Valni exclaimed. "You were sparring with Pretonus. I always wondered what happened to that egotistical numpty."

"He's… no longer serving," Zaalia said cagily.

Just then, T'Rani piped up from the back. "So, how'd you get along with the humans, Gerumis? They teach you anything interesting?"

"The Exchange was quite… _revealing_ ," Zaalia admitted carefully. "I learned a great deal about human habits and social interactions. We collaborated quite extensively…" Zaalia was quiet for a long moment as if she was lost in her own thoughts. "You know that interview you gave Westerlund? I hadn't realised you got expelled from _Arcadias_ for fraternising with a human. Wasn't aware that was a punishable offense."

"It isn't. There was more to it than that… But, I'd rather not discuss my transfer."

"No… I just thought… you know, since you've also been friendly with a human, it might help to talk about it."

Valni turned to Zaalia. "Also?"

"Did I say 'also'?" Zaalia asked, her eyes widening.

"You did. Is there something you want to say, Gerumis?"

"No, ma'am! Sorry if I've crossed the line."

"You haven't crossed any line… But, what happened on _Arcadias_ is not something I want to discuss…"

"Understood," Zaalia replied.

They lapsed into silence, the strained moment interrupted by a deep sigh from T'Rani. "That all sounds very familiar," she muttered.

"What does?" Valni asked.

"I'm constantly amazed by how certain behaviours cross species. It reminds me of… happier times." The asari leaned forward. "I was once in a similar situation. I've had more than a few relationships in my time, but there was one in particular that I think about constantly. We loved each other. My bondmate just had to smile at me and I thought my heart would burst from joy… But it didn't work out. Not through any fault of our own. We wanted to be together forever, but there was someone else who objected to our relationship. Someone I thought I trusted. Someone who got in the way. She pushed us apart. Got me removed from my position in the Republic…"

Valni didn't turn to look at T'Rani, but was listening intently to every word.

"I hated her for that," T'Rani continued. "I hated the way she manipulated me. I hated the loss of control. I despised myself for being used by her. But I was determined she would _never_ control me again. And I wasn't going to let what she did influence my choices. _I'm_ in control of my life, not anyone else. I realised she couldn't take away what my bondmate and I once had. I had to keep fighting back, because if I didn't… well, it would have felt like she'd won. And I wasn't going to let what she did overshadow me for the rest of my life!"

T'Rani sat back, staring into space. There was another awkward silence.

After a moment, Zaalia spoke. "It's getting rather heavy in here, how about some music?" she suggested. She switched on the radio, filling the skycar with a rhythmic beat.

Valni wasn't really listening to the tune. Her mind was racing as she came to a decision.

* * *

Dr. Chloe Michel returned to her office desk at Huerta Memorial, responding to the repeated ping of an incoming message. She switched on her computer and the discoloured face of Officer Severan materialised on the holo-screen.

Dr. Michel smiled with relief. "Hello, my dear. It's good to see you. When I saw the news reports I was so worried."

"Thank you, doctor," Severan replied. "I must admit, I could have done with your expertise last night." Valni gestured towards her bandaged shoulder.

"Just come in when you're able and I will treat your wounds properly. I'll clear my schedule for you."

"Thank you, I might take you up on that. But there's something else I wanted to discuss with you, actually."

"By all means," Dr. Michel said. "How can I help you?"

Valni paused before she replied. "I've been thinking about that treatment you mentioned after my examination… and, all things considered, I think I'd like to start the therapy."


	7. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni and Zaalia are given their first mission together, but it's not what they expect. And a Valni's lunch with Vereen leads to a an unexpected encounter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains nudity and a scene of interspecies sexual activity.

The two bodies lay facing each other on the cool sheets. It was a strange sight, and yet, at the same time, oddly exciting. The woman's dark, naked skin contrasted sharply with the pale hide of the human male, creating a curious mix of carapace and alien flesh.

The woman rested a cautious hand on the alien's shoulder, her fingers sinking into the yielding skin as the couple edged their bodies closer. Tentatively, the man reached out and grazed his fingers across the woman’s plated thigh. His strange five-fingered hand glided slowly across her skin, following the indentations and dimples with interest as if he was trying to map out every contour of her carapace. The couple gradually lost themselves in their explorations, the woman’s talons grazing his flesh as she caressed his back, relishing the odd sensation of his skin.

The woman slowly eased back against the sheets, watching as the alien man loomed above her. He slowly dipped his head to nuzzle his lips across her mandible, her chin, her mouth. She smiled warmly at the touch and sighed. Her hand slid upward across his back to stroke his dark head of hair. She ran her fingers through the supple strands and trilled in delight, her body shivering at the delicious feeling of silken alien hair.

The human kissed her exposed neck. He caressed her body and her breath grew heavier. His hand glided down her chest along the softer skin of her stomach, probing gently. His hands continued downward as he tested her responses. She cooed again, her face flushed a deeper tan and the human stayed his hand, letting his fingers dance repeatedly over that area.

Within a minute, her breathing grew ragged. The hand strayed further, the caress deepening, and excitement quickly overtook them both as the human’s soft lips crashed against hers in a passionate embrace…

" _Hey, 'Reen, I'm heading out_!"

Vereen jumped and hurriedly flicked her computer display off just as Valni popped her head around Vereen's bedroom door, her sister clad in her black training gear and carrying a backpack.

"I've got a training session down at C-Sec's gym. I'll see you later."

Vereen nodded, trying to compose herself. "Sure, have fun. Try not to hurt anyone!"

"I promise nothing," Valni replied cheerfully.

Vereen grinned. "Hey, will you be around in the afternoon?" she asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me in the Mid-Wards for a late lunch."

"That sounds like fun. I'll let you know when I'm free."

"Great. I'll see you later."

"You okay?" Valni frowned at her sister in concern. "You look a little flushed."

"No, I'm fine," Vereen assured her. "You get off and enjoy yourself."

Valni smiled, turning to leave when the sound of a woman's voice exhaling in a noisy and evidently extremely excited fashion emanated from Vereen's computer.

Vereen froze. Her eyes widened and she nonchalantly leaned her arms across the computer

Valni's mouth split into a wry grin. "You might want to lower the volume next time," she suggested, before making a swift exit.

Vereen cringed; mortified as she buried her head in her hands.

* * *

 **_C-Sec Gymnasium, Zakera Ward, Citadel – 06:30 GSD – 10_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

Valni pounded the punching bag repeatedly, testing the limits of her shoulder. The pain had all but gone and Dr Michel had been pleased with the speed of her recovery. It was helped no end by the fact her sister had insisted Valni stay at her apartment. It had taken some persuasion, but eventually Valni grudgingly accepted. Even though she was fiercely independent Valni couldn't deny the comfort of having someone else to help care for her brought.

Valni prided herself on how seriously she took convalescence. She'd been injured before during fights and had always followed her father's advice: ' _A gradual recovery means a full recovery_ '. The temptation of some fighters was to overdo medi-gel to recuperate faster, but Valni knew that if you pushed yourself too far too quickly it could lead to complications and loss of mobility.

The gym was teeming with turian and human C-Sec officers, though there were a few asari and salarians using the facilities. Valni sent three more powerful blows into the punching bag, watching in satisfaction as it swung away from her. She grinned. It had taken a few days, but she was almost back up to full strength.

"Hey, not a bad punch," a voice behind her said. Valni turned to see the Cabalite Zaalia wearing a pair of green leggings and figure-hugging sports top. "You look hearty and fit."

"I'm getting there," Valni agreed. "Still not hundred percent though." She turned back to the bag and continued punching.

"Little by little," Zaalia replied. "Just stick with it but don't push yourself too hard. Remember the old saying: 'The less effort, the faster and more powerful you will be'."

"Jue'bruc Fanleen," Valni replied promptly. "Probably the most influential martial artist in turian history. He also served on _Arcadias_. Everyone knows that quote."

"I read somewhere that your father knew Master Fanleen personally," Zaalia said.

Valni stopped punching the bag at the mention of her father. "He sparred with Fanleen _once_ ," Valni corrected her. "And received three cracked ribs and a deviated septum for his troubles. Injuries he wouldn't shut up about. That hardly qualifies as 'knowing him personally'."

"Still, most fighters would sell their right leg spur for the chance to train with the Master."

"Including you?" Valni asked. Zaalia shrugged guardedly. "What's your preferred technique?"

"Tarrius-Xun," Zaalia replied. "It's been a favourite since I was young."

"Yeah, my dad taught me that. It favours agility over strength. It's practical, but I like to use a combination of different styles in the field. Keeps the enemy off-guard"

"Which styles in particular?"

"All of them," Valni replied simply. "I'm proficient in practically every martial art recommended by the Hierarchy."

"That's a wild boast."

Valni gestured at the sparring ring at the centre of the gym. "Want me to demonstrate?"

The Cabalite grinned. "I could certainly do with a workout. But you're still recovering from an injury. I'm worried I might be taking advantage of you."

Valni flexed her shoulder. "That isn't going to be a problem," she assured Zaalia.

"Well, if you're sure… I promise to go easy on you,"

Valni smiled sweetly "That's awfully considerate."

They moved over to the ring and donned a pair of sparring gloves from the communal basket of training gear next to the ring.

Valni and Zaalia ducked into the octagonal ring and took up their positions facing each other. They knocked their gloves together and squared off, trading a couple of testing punches as they sized each other up.

Valni watched Zaalia move with fluid-like grace as she circled the ring. "You have nice form," she complimented.

"I should hope so; I've been training since I was eight," Zaalia replied, throwing a right hook which Valni easily dodged.

"So, when did your biotics start to manifest?" Valni asked conversationally.

"When I was about seven. It didn't really kick in until... a few years ago."

Valni frowned. "Sounds rather late to me. When were you transferred to your Cabal?"

"About two years ago. Call me a late bloomer."

"Not much experience as a biotic then, hmm?"

"It's a weapon like any other. Give me an unfamiliar rifle and the next day I'll tell you everything you want to know about it."

Valni spun on her heel and sent a high kick in Zaalia's direction. Zaalia ducked under the strike. "Did you have any trouble from your old unit when you became a biotic?"

Zaalia's cheerful expression faltered. "A little, yeah," she admitted. "Some of them made sure I was _inconvenienced_." Zaalia aimed two sharp jabs at Valni, but her opponent danced out of the way. "…A few were my friends. Or, at least, I believed they were."

"Sorry to hear that," Valni replied. "There's still a lot of prejudice against biotics."

"Spirits, you don't say?" Zaalia deadpanned.

Valni threw a flurry of punches which Zaalia blocked or dodged. "It's a shame they don't train proper forms in a Cabal."

Zaalia frowned. "I've had no complaints about my technique so far." She attacked, sending out a spinning kick, but Valni unexpectedly stepped in and delivered a forceful punch to Zaalia's chest, sending her staggering back.

"It just needs a little work. You have a tendency to lower your shoulders before attacking. It telegraphs what you're about to do."

"Oh, really?" Zaalia asked, and darted forward to tackle Valni around the waist. Valni sidestepped, catching her opponent by the wrist and spinning her around before ducking under Zaalia's body and hauling her off her feet before slamming her down into the canvas.

"Really," Valni confirmed.

Zaalia scrabbled upright. Valni brought her guard up and smiled as she circled her opponent.

"I wouldn't mind if you want to use your biotics."

"That'd be an unfair advantage," Zaalia replied, edging to her left.

Valni jumped and spun in mid-air, kicking out with her right leg. Zaalia ducked the blow and barely avoided a leg sweep as Valni spun low and then leapt up again into a whirlwind kick, her body cartwheeling right over Zaalia's head and landing behind the crouching biotic. "Well, it looks like you might need it," Valni observed casually.

Zaalia was watching Valni like a hawk. "Trust me, if I was to use biotics this match would be over in five seconds."

Valni changed techniques, getting in close and using her knees and elbows to attack. Zaalia suddenly found herself on the defensive. "If you don't use it the match'll be over much quicker than that. Though, I understand if you're concerned. I've heard that most biotics get tired quicker from physical exertion."

"You won't like it if I use biotics," Zaalia insisted.

Valni backed Zaalia up against the ropes as she fired off a flurry of kicks and punches. "Let me be the judge of that," Valni said.

"It's your funeral…" Zaalia muttered.

Valni backed away, giving Zaalia some room. The biotic stepped forward and swept up a clenched fist. A blue corona flared around her body and she thrust her arm out.

A pulse of light erupted from Zaalia's outstretched hand as she sent a Throw attack at Valni.

Under normal circumstances the Throw would have hurled her opponent back several metres, so Zaalia was more than a little surprised when her attack missed! In fact, Valni was no longer in front of her. Then Zaalia realised her mistake. If Valni had been further away the attack would have hit home, but Valni was too close. As Zaalia charged up her Throw, Valni was already moving. She rolled to her left with astonishing speed, dodging the telekinetic pulse and immediately leapt at Zaalia. Valni tackled the biotic, using her momentum to spin Zaalia around clockwise before thrusting her right arm up into Zaalia's head. The sudden change in motion sent Zaalia sprawling onto the ground on her back.

As she hit the canvas, Valni sprang forward and brought her weight down on Zaalia's hips, pinning her arms above her head against the mat at the same time.

Valni watched for a few seconds as Zaalia struggled in vain to free herself before she leant in closer to the biotic's scowling face.

"Thank you for going easy on me."

Zaalia tried to wriggle out of Valni's grasp but she was held fast. "Okay, you've made your point. You're pretty good," she grumbled.

"I should hope so; I've been training since I was three. And I have fought biotics before."

"Any chance of a rematch?"

"You certainly are a glutton for punishment," Valni chuckled.

"No, I'm just eager to learn and improve my technique."

"You're in luck. I'm eager to teach and improve your technique."

"Great! It's serendipity." Zaalia gave with a sardonic grin. "Seriously, can you get off me now?"

It was at that moment that they suddenly became aware of the silence in the gym.

They turned their heads to see the ring lined by a rapt and eager audience of (mostly male) turian and human C-Sec officers blatantly gawking at them with interest. Valni and Zaalia shared a glance as they realised how Valni straddling Zaalia's body while pinning the biotic's arms tightly against the mat might look to the casual observer.

"I suppose this could be misinterpreted," Zaalia stated wryly.

"Yeah!" Valni agreed, and quickly rolled off Zaalia's supine form; the movement accompanied by a chorus of disappointed sighs from the audience.

A voice called out to them from the far side of the room and the pair turned. Their asari minder Emélia T'Rani was waving at them from the entrance.

"When you two lovebirds have quite finished, come to my office. We have a lead."

Pulling off their sparring gloves, Valni and Zaalia ducked under the ropes and dutifully followed the asari out of the gym.

* * *

T'Rani's office was a surprisingly spacious room with a functional desk and chairs that originally belonged to one of the administrators at C-Sec; Valni didn't know if the administrator had relinquished the office willingly or if he had been summarily ousted, though she suspected the latter.

On the wall behind the desk was a large computer display used for conferencing, and at the moment the face of a tanned human male with lush dark hair was on the screen.

"This is Klaus Bakshi," T'Rani declared, "an industrialist from the city of Reykjavik on Earth. Mr Bakshi was recently contacted by the new leader of the Blood Pack mercenary group. His company was commissioned to fabricate a base of operations for the Blood Pack on a distant garden world; somewhere the Blood Pack could lay low and hide their cargo…"

"And by 'cargo' you mean…?" Valni asked.

"Slaves and hostages," T'Rani confirmed.

"So why not simply arrest Bakshi if he's in league with the Blood Pack?" Zaalia asked.

"Because technically he hasn't done anything wrong," T'Rani said. "His company was simply engineering modular buildings for a client. Besides, he can still be useful to us. We're not sure if Bakshi is corrupt. All his previous dealings have been legitimate, apart from the recent call from the Blood Pack."

"What do you need us to do?" Valni probed.

"The Blood Pack has recently taken heavy losses. Many of their number were killed trying to eliminate some vigilante on Omega called Archangel. Apparently, they were successful, but not before their old boss Garm was killed in the fighting. The new leader of the Blood Pack is a vorcha named Kreete who's now trying to solidify his powerbase. Fortunately, Kreete's not the smartest cookie and made the mistake of using an old encryption code that we'd already deciphered to contact Bakshi and order more parts for the base. The call was intercepted and traced this morning. It came from Omega."

"So Bakshi is our link to the Blood Pack," Valni mused.

"And he might be able to reveal why a member of the Blood Pack was hired to kidnap you," T'Rani added. "If Bakshi is corrupt and he gets wind of his arrest he may destroy the evidence and we lose our lead to the mercs. On the other hand, if he's an innocent party and we arrest him, the Blood Pack will know where the leak came from and abandon the site or try to eliminate Bakshi. Either way it'll be a dead-end. No-one must know we're investigating the human. This has to be handled with the upmost delicacy."

"I can be delicate," Zaalia said. She grinned and jabbed her thumb at Valni. "Not sure about her though!" Valni gave the turian a stern glare. "You're rough," Zaalia complained.

"Well, she did take down a krogan, Gerumis," T'Rani pointed out. "You two won't have any problem working together as a team, will you?"

"Not at all, ma'am," Valni assured the asari. "We're just working out the kinks in our relationship."

"Probably not the best words to use, Severan," T'Rani murmured ruefully. She eyed the turian women carefully before turning back to the screen. The image of Bakshi changed to a large and expensive looking property on the Presidium with balconies overlooking the lakes. "Bakshi's residence is one of the most heavily protected estates on the Presidium. It's guarded against infiltrator tech and the estate is patrolled by security forces. However, Bakshi is having a social gathering two days from now. I've pulled a few strings and managed to procure an entry. That's our ticket inside, Severan."

"I was brought in as a combat specialist and my first assignment is to go to a party?" Valni asked incredulously.

"Don't complain about it!" Zaalaia admonished.

"Trust a turian to whinge about having to wear smart clothes and be social."

"It just seems like a waste of my abilities."

"At least you get to dress up nice," Zaalia pointed out.

"Correction, both of you do," T'Rani said. "I'm not sending you in without back-up, Severan. Gerumis is your plus-one."

"Oh, excellent," Zaalia said happily. "I'll polish my armour."

"That won't cut it I'm afraid. You'll need to look the part. I've arranged bespoke attire for you both. This is a traditional human bonding ritual."

"What kind of _bonding_ exactly?" Valni asked with suspicion.

"It's a wedding, Severan."

"Oh." Valni breathed a sigh of relief. "You had me worried there for a moment."

"I've arranged a fitting for you and your team at Goddess Essentials on the Silversun Strip."

"Sounds classy," Zaalia said approvingly.

"I wouldn't call two people a 'team', ma'am," Valni said. "What about new recruits?"

T'Rani referred to a tablet on her desk. "I'm reviewing potential candidates tomorrow. There are several promising tech specialists. All top rated engineers from several different species."

"I know of one fine engineer. She's an asari…" Valni began.

"Erata D'Ceni. Yes, I know of her," T'Rani cut in. "She's one of the best. But she's a structural engineer, not an aerospace engineer. We need someone with a keen knowledge of ships."

"How do you know Erata?" Valni asked.

"I'm aware of all your past contacts, Severan," T'Rani replied with a small smile. "And the D'Ceni family have a… notorious reputation, shall we say? I'd prefer to keep both Erata and her family well away from this operation… We need someone independent. I want both of you there for the interviews. Be at the Factory District by zero-six-hundred tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Dismissed."

* * *

Valni met Vereen on Level 28 of the Mid-Ward District. Val stepped off the skycar rapid transit station to be greeted by her sister.

"Hey, Val." Vereen waved Valni over.

"Hi," Valni hailed. She'd changed out of her training gear and was now wearing a casual blue jacket and leggings. "Been waiting long?"

"No I just got here myself." She turned to look over her shoulder. "You'll never guess who I've just seen: That reporter who interviewed you. She's skulking over in the corner."

Valni craned her neck to see the human reporter Khalisah hovering outside the entrance to the Dark Star Lounge. "Oh, I hope she doesn't want another interview."

"Come on." Vereen motioned for Valni to follow her and they wandered in the opposite direction. "Let's get you a bite to eat. I won't have anything. I've lost my appetite."

"The reporter can't be that bad, surely?" Valni asked as they wandered along the promenade, past an advertisement column.

"No, I've… I've got a consultation with a surgeon, if you must know," Vereen confessed. "I'm looking at my options…"

Valni knew exactly what this was about. Her eyes darted up to her sister's crest of horns. From a young age both Valni and Vereen had been tormented relentlessly by their peers for their masculine crests.

"You're still thinking of having the surgery then?"

Vereen nodded. "Yeah. I'm getting a little tired of being mistaken for a guy. It isn't flattering."

"I thought you were doing alright? Dating salarians not working out for you?"

"I'm after Mister Right, not Mister Alright," Vereen quipped. They strode down the stairs to Level 27. "It's fun to date outside your species for a while, but then you start to think about maybe starting a family. And these don't exactly help me." She tapped her head horns. "Some men can see past it, but… well, the older you get the fewer decent guys there are available. They're all being snapped up."

"Yeah, I can sympathise."

Valni and Vereen wandered into Level 27. "What about you?" Vereen asked.

Valni instinctively stroked her crest of horns. "No, I… I couldn't. It just feels wrong. I… should be happy with what I have."

Vereen nodded sagely. "You know, mom did always say you had dad's crest."

Valni let her hand drop to her side. "Yeah…" she said absently.

At that moment, Vereen looked up. She stopped and frowned at something on the far side of the Level. "Is that…? No, it can't be…" she began.

"What is it?"

"I think that's… that's _Garrus Vakarian_!"

"Spirits! Really?" She turned to look. Valni had heard the name before. Every turian knew that name. Vakarian was the man who'd brought down the traitor Saren. Or at least, he was a member of the team that had defeated Saren. Valni stared across the foyer. A tall man in blue armour was walking towards them, his head turned as he conversed with someone next to him.

Vereen glanced at the figure Vakarian was with and her eyes widened.

"And the human beside him is _Shepard_!"


	8. A Shepard for a Quarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vereen has an encounter with Garrus Vakarian, Valni and Zaalia are fitted for human dresses at Goddess Essentials, and the team recruit a new engineer.

**_Mid-Ward Level 27, Zakera Ward, Citadel – 15:40 GSD – 10_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

Valni scrutinized the human walking next to Vakarian along the Promenade. Even without armour and weapons Shepard would have stood out from the crowd. Tall and well-proportioned with long limbs, the human walked with a lithe economy of movement that hinted at a wiry strength beneath the Alliance N7 branded black armour. Shepard's piercing eyes were constantly roving the Ward, seeking out threats, and the striking face was marred by several small facial scars lining the otherwise flawless skin. The wounds actually glowed red, revealing multiple cybernetic implants beneath. Unlike krogan most turians didn't find facial scars attractive, but on Shepard the scars actually worked somehow; they added to the human's intimidating presence.

"So that's Shepard?" Valni asked, frowning.

Vereen stared at her. "You're kidding? You don't recognise possibly _the_ most famous human in Council space?"

"It might have missed your attention, but I have spent the last couple of years on the other side of the galaxy," Valni pointed out. "Any news reports we got were mostly filtered through Hierarchy channels, and Shepard was a Spectre for only a few months. So, no, if you hadn't said anything, I wouldn't have known."

"Don't tell me you think all humans look alike?"

"Don't be stupid, I didn't say that! I know for a fact they don't."

"OK. Don't get touchy," Vereen held up her hands to calm her sister.

"Anyway, I thought Shepard was supposed to be dead?"

"Probably a ruse dreamt up by the Council. You know what Spectres are like." She turned back and noticed that someone else appeared to be walking with Shepard and Vakarian. "Wonder who the quarian is."

Valni looked again. A woman covered head-to-foot in the distinctive quarian enviro-suit that protected their weak immune systems was striding beside Shepard; her bright, translucent eyes blinking behind a purple face mask. Prejudice against the nomadic quarians ran deep even in Citadel space and Valni noticed that a few of the passing asari were giving the quarian a wide berth.

"Wasn't there a quarian in Shepard's original team?" Valni asked.

"Vakarian probably won't remember me from our time at C-Sec…" Vereen began, but then Vakarian turned his head and she gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "Swarm of Spirits! What's happened to his face?"

The right side of Vakarian's face was a mass of angry looking scars extending up his cheek and ruined mandible. It looked like a recent wound and was partly covered in a protective dressing. He was lucky he hadn't lost the sight in his eye. Valni had seen wounds like that during her time in combat and knew better than to blatantly stare at an injured man. She turned away; trying to draw Vereen's attention from the unfortunate man's scars. "Do you know Vakarian then?" she asked.

Vereen nodded. "He was an officer back when I was working as a flight technician in the traffic control station above the C-Sec Academy. I used to see him around quite a bit. It's a shame; he was quite cute. I even considered asking him out, but he too focused on his work to notice me – he got a little bit obsessed about it, to be honest." Vereen watched Shepard disappear into Citadel Souvenirs. "He spent quite a lot of time with aliens, as I recall. You know: humans, asari, quarians, krogan. So, I probably wasn't his type."

"His tastes went elsewhere?"

"I guess so." Vereen chanced another sneaky peek at the group through the shop's entrance. "I heard he was part of Shepard's team before Saren and his geth attacked. Then he just dropped off the map." Vereen went quiet for a few moments before reaching a decision. "I'm going to talk to him!" she said impulsively.

"And do what? Ask for his autograph?" Valni asked, but Vereen was on the move.

"It's not the worst idea," Vereen replied over her shoulder.

Vereen entered Citadel Souvenirs and approached Vakarian as Shepard was busy talking to the asari shopkeeper.

"Garrus?" Vereen asked. Vakarian turned and looked down at her. He was slightly taller than Vereen, and there was a hard steeliness in Garrus' blue eyes. He looked somehow older; more sombre than when she'd last seen him. Up-close, Vereen noted the battle-scarring to his blue armour. Parts of the chest plate had been blown away and black holes peppered the surface. "I thought it was you. You probably don't remember me. I used to work in the traffic control station back at the C-Sec Academy. My name's…"

"Vereen," Garrus interrupted her. His voice hadn't lost any of its warmth and Vereen smiled at the deep resonance of his inflections "Yes, of course I remember you. How are you doing?"

"I'm… well," Vereen replied. "Though I was about to ask you the same question."

A wry grin spread across Garrus' face. "Been better, certainly," he said, gesturing at his face. "But I can't complain. I'm alive, which is more than I can say for a lot of people."

"You're working with Shepard again?" Vereen asked.

Vakarian glanced back at the Commander who appeared to be haggling with the shopkeeper over a discount. "Just picking up where I left off," Garrus replied. "We're trying to make a difference to the galaxy. Not always successfully but we're giving it our best shot."

"Well, it's good to see you again. Will you be on the Citadel for long?"

Garrus shook his head. "Not likely. This is a just quick stop before heading out to the Terminus. We're recruiting a squad."

"I see," Vereen nodded, her eyes darting across to Shepard who was now recording a message into the shopkeeper's console. "Anyone I would know?"

"That depends. Have you had much contact with Justicars or assassins?"

"Not really," Vereen confessed, smiling, "but then my social life isn't as diverse as yours."

Garrus smiled – it was a _really nice_ smile, despite the scars on his mandible. "Hang around humans long enough and you meet plenty of interesting people, trust me."

"If you ever need a combat specialist my sister's pretty good," Vereen suggested.

Garrus was about to reply when a human voice called out behind him. "Let's move!"

Shepard was already moving past Garrus and Vereen. Garrus smiled again. "No rest for the wicked. Good to see you again, Vereen," he assured her.

Vereen nodded happily and stepped aside as he left the shop.

Vereen noticed Valni watching the quarian. Her sister seemed to be staring at the alien woman with an almost wistful expression. The quarian noticed her watching and turned to glare at Valni; her gleaming eyes scowling accusingly from behind her face mask as if daring to call her 'suit-rat'. Catching herself, Valni hastily looked away until the group had disappeared up to the stairs to Level 28. After a long pause, Valni looked up at Vereen.

"Can we go?" she asked anxiously.

"Do you have a problem with quarians?"

"What? No! Of course not."

"Then what's with the melancholy looks in her direction? It's almost like you're pining for something."

"It's just… most quarians are…"

"What?"

"Engineers," Valni finished.

"Oh," Vereen nodded in understanding. "You mean like your human…"

"Drop it!" Valni warned.

Silently, Vereen led Valni to Zakera Café and treated her to lunch. Valni ate in silence, consumed by her own thoughts. She had only eaten half of her jerked louza with roasted sradis when she was interrupted by a voice from her omni-tool.

" _Hey, Severan. Are you there?_ "

Valni sighed. "I hear you, Gerumis. What do you need?"

" _Our illustrious leader wants us down at the Silversun Strip by sixteen-thirty hours so we can be measured for our suits."_

"What suits?" Vereen asked.

"It's… work related. Not important." Valni told her, waving her hand. She spoke into her omni-tool. "I'll be there shortly. Tell her to keep her crest on."

" _Waaay ahead of you. Look, I'm a bit worried about this, if I'm honest. T'Rani seems a little too excited about the fitting and has this odd smirk on her face. Plus, I'm sure my translator glitched when I was talking to her_."

"Why?"

" _Well, I could have sworn she asked me if I'd ever worn asari_!"

* * *

Forty minutes later Valni was gazing at a beautiful, delicately-made human dress sparkling in iridescent colours.

Zaalia looked away from the shimmering outfit adorning the mannequin in Goddess Essential's display and turned to T'Rani and Severan standing beside her. "It's a bit… girly!" she said disapprovingly.

"What's wrong with girly?" Valni asked. "Sometimes it's nice to show off your feminine side."

"I _have_ a feminine side," Zaalia fired back. "I just prefer to keep it protected by armour."

Goddess Essentials on the Silversun Strip was one of the most well-established stores on the Citadel. The wealthy and prosperous residents swarmed to the boutique like moths to a flame. Dresses in a variety of styles and made to fit practically every species lined the walls.

"Is all this necessary?" Zaalia asked T'Rani. "Aren't our uniforms smart enough?"

"There is a dress code, Gerumis. You need to look the part otherwise they won't let you in. And I won't allow our first covert op to fail just because you refuse to wear a skirt!"

After a short time, a brown-skinned human woman in a long blue dress approached them. "May I be of assistance?" she asked.

"We have an appointment," T'Rani told the woman. "My friends have invitations to the Bakshi wedding. They need appropriate attire."

The woman's eyebrows rose in surprise as she regarded Valni and Zaalia. "Indeed? How wonderful. Yes, you've come to the right place. We've provided dresses for many of the Bakshi guests. They were wearing something like this." She gestured towards a bright red dress made of two long cuts of delicate cloth draped over one of the mannequins. "The dress is called a sari," the human explained.

"It's named after them?" Zaalia asked.

"No, the name is merely a coincidence. And it's just 'sari'." The dressmaker paused as she scrutinised the turian's figures. "I think I have something for your friends, Ms T'Rani. Please follow me," she said, leading them across the shop floor to one of the side rooms.

The room opened to another dressing room (although, 'storeroom' might have been a better description) housing what looked like thousands of different coloured dresses in various styles. Most of them were for humans and asari, but Valni noticed quite a few salarian robes, some drell style ceremonial dresses, and even a formal quarian enviro-suit lined with gold trimmings and a light purple face mask – _It's actually quite pretty!_ Valni decided.

Valni glanced around, spotting a row of turian wrap over 'power suits' in styles similar to the one Vereen owned.

"We don't keep much for turians I'm afraid," the dressmaker explained, "only these formal black numbers, which aren't really suitable for a wedding. But we can tailor a human dress to fit. We just need to take your measurements."

The woman escorted them over to the changing area and cast an appraising eye over the turians. "Now, we can definitely do something with those beautiful hips of yours. Maybe emphasise the curve of your waist? How would you feel about showing a little midriff to highlight your figure, hmm?" She paused as her gaze lingered on their flat chests. "But you both have the same problem up-top, I see."

Valni and Zaalia glanced down. Valni wasn't entirely sure what the human was getting at, she'd had lots of compliments from men in the past regarding her strong chest. Even Kenneth had been taken with her chest, she recalled, remembering the way his lips would roam over her _…_ She stopped herself before her mind fell too deeply into distracting memories, no matter how pleasurable they were.

"There's no shame in being lacking, but would you be averse to a little padding? To boost the image, so to speak?" The dressmaker pushed her thumb under the shoulder of her dress and hooked out a black strap. "Have you ever worn a bra? Something like this?"

"You want us to look more human?" Zaalia asked.

"Well, it is a human dress."

"But, we're not human," Valni pointed out. "And we might as well wear one of those ridiculous padded suits if we wanted to 'boost the image'."

The woman let the strap snap back onto her shoulder. "No, you're right. I shouldn't try to change you into something you're not. You have your own assets, and that's what we'll work with." She activated her omni-tool and proceeded to scan Valni and Zaalia from head-horns to toe-talons. "Could you please disrobe?" she asked them.

"You want us to undress?" Valni shifted uncomfortably. "Can't you just take our measurements with your omni-tool?"

"This is a fitting. We couldn't very well work the dress over your clothes."

Valni and Zaalia glanced at each other before glaring at T'Rani who folded her arms and grinned at their discomfort. "It's nothing I haven't done," the asari pointed out.

"We weren't there to ogle you, though," Zaalia retorted.

"You turians are such prudes," T'Rani replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Valni scowled, but the dressmaker quickly stepped forward to intervene. "We can seal off parts of the changing area for your privacy. We even have a clean room for volus and quarians customers, though I don't think we need to go that far." Before they could reply, the dressmaker spoke into her omni-tool and called in four other assistants, one human female and three asari, who split into two teams and then escorted Valni and Zaalia away to separate changing cubicles.

Reluctantly, and self-consciously, Valni began to undress. The jacket came off first, followed by her leggings, which one of the attendants folded onto the bench in the corner. Left in her standard-issue Hierarchy grey top and underwear, Valni shyly tried to cover herself with her hands as the dressmaker's eyes roamed approvingly over her tapering body and slender limbs.

"Now we can begin," she announced.

For the next hour Valni was subjected to one of the most thorough examinations she'd ever had from another woman, of any species. Despite the embarrassment, the dressmaker and her two assistants were very kind and patient and Valni found herself gradually relaxing in their company. Turian drinks were provided, and every so often T'Rani would sneak into the cubicle to watch the assistants poke and prod Valni's body like a children's toy; lifting her arms to measure, examine and probe, while presenting a host of figure-hugging human dresses to see which suited her before it could be adjusted to fit.

Much time was spent looking at different materials in varying colours, seeing which shade worked best with her skin-tone. The material felt like water on Valni's skin and she involuntarily shivered with delight, inducing a few giggles from the sales assistant, and T'Rani – _cheeky cow!_ – who was obviously taking great pleasure in her turian subordinates' discomfort.

Gradually, after being tugged this-way-and-that, a suitable outfit began to take shape. The final dress was a 'symphony' (according to the dressmaker) of red and blue to compliment her colony markings. The assistants helped Valni slip into a blue embroidered halter-neck blouse – apparently called a 'choli' – made from a delicately soft fabric that hugged her chest and exposed her belly. The lower garment was a single piece of red cloth wrapped around her waist; the floor-length hemline split up the side provocatively to bare her left leg spur, while the loose end of the sari – the 'pallu' – was draped over her right shoulder and down her back. Valni had never worn anything quite so revealing before and found she couldn't stop fidgeting as she tried to hide her stomach with her hands from prying eyes.

She was told that was the point, that the belly was supposed to be appreciated. "Especially your belly," the dressmaker said. Apparently her waist was very firm and well defined and should be admired by all, and would she please take her hands away so everyone could get a better look, thank you.

Valni stood before the changing room's full length mirror and gazed at her reflection, surprised to realise she didn't recognise the turian staring back.

She gave the dress an experimental twirl from side to side.

"What do you think?" she asked T'Rani.

"You look oddly beautiful," the asari assured her.

"You don't have to place so much emphasis on 'oddly'."

"I'm very pleased with the whole ensemble," the dressmaker declared happily. "It really works on her. I didn't have much to work with up top but I did my best."

The cubicle walls slid apart allowing Valni her freedom. A few moments later, the cubicle walls opposite parted and Zaalia emerged. The Cabalite was wearing a teal-green drape wrapped around her waist with a dark cyan blouse and a see-through pallu flowing from her left shoulder to her right hip in what Valni later learned was called a 'butterfly style'. Zaalia was staring down at the ensemble in mild confusion, her arms held out at her sides as if she didn't know what to do with them.

"I look ridiculous! This is way too girly," Zaalia protested.

T'Rani grinned and shook her head. "Nothing's ever right with you turians, is it?" She turned and nodded at the dressmaker. "They're perfect. We'll take them."

* * *

 **_Factory District, Zakera Ward – 05:58 GSD – 11_ ** **_th_ ** **_May_ **

The six engineers stood at attention behind the row of dismantled thruster modules.

Valni and Zaalia stood off to the side of T'Rani while the group of prospective candidates from five different species – human, salarian, turian, volus, and two asari – waited patiently in the vast warehouse of the Factory District. The C-Sec-controlled area was ideally located as it provided plenty of space to safely test equipment, but was far enough removed from the civilian population in case something disastrous happened. Valni glanced around. The area bustled with activity as technicians wandered about servicing equipment. There was even a turian C-Sec officer supervising a quarian technician in a light-brown and cream enviro-suit who was busy repairing a YMIR Heavy Mech.

T'Rani paced up and down the row of candidates as she addressed them. "You have each been recommended to us as the most promising specialists in your respective fields. Today we will test that claim. In front of you are several disassembled Helios Thruster Modules. Under normal conditions a good technician can reassemble the Module within fifteen minutes. However, in combat situations speed and accuracy are vital. We require both from you. Your goal is to reassemble the module to full working order in less than ten minutes. The fastest and most accurate technician will be considered for our team. You may begin!"

The engineers swung into action. They worked in silence, heads bowed as they focused on the job at hand. Valni watched them carefully as they methodically reassembled their Modules, casually noting the façade of cool professionalism start to slip on the human and turian candidate's faces as the pressure to deliver mounted.

Valni, however, wasn't an engineer and couldn't follow a lot of what they were doing, and as the minutes dragged on, she found her attention drawn back to the quarian working away in the corner. She sidled up to the C-Sec officer shadowing. "Who's the quarian?" Valni asked quietly, nodding at the alien woman.

"Civilian freelancer we hired," the C-Sec officer explained. "She was under investigation for stealing a volus' credit chit."

"Is this a rehabilitation programme for thieves, then?"

The quarian turned her head sharply towards Valni. "I'm not a thief!" she protested hotly, evidently having heard everything. The quarian quickly turned away again, concentrating on the Mech.

"No, she's clean," the officer continued. "She didn't steal anything. It was just a misunderstanding. We checked her background – she's on some kind of pilgrimage or something. A Spectre got involved in her case and recommended we send any odd jobs we have her way." The officer shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to have an extra pair of hands for non-vital stuff like this. Plus it keeps her off the streets, right?"

"Aren't you worried about civilians working on military equipment?" Valni asked.

"None of the Mechs are armed. She's just servicing their power cores."

Just then, the quarian stepped away from the Mech and approached the officer. "I've finished the repairs," she announced.

"Took you long enough," the officer said tersely. "There are also nine LOKI Mechs that need to be serviced. Better get snap to it."

"No, I mean I've finished repairing _all_ the mechs," the quarian corrected him. "The job's done."

"You're kidding!" the officer exclaimed. "That can't be right."

The man activated his omni-tool and synced it with the Mechs. The humanoid LOKI models powered up, unfolding themselves from their standby crouched positions to stand upright. At the same time the YMIR Heavy Mech initiated and rose upwards, its bone-white armour gleaming as it to stretched to its full three-metre height, the massive infantry machine announcing its status in a deep mechanical voice: "ONLINE."

"I'll be damned!" the officer muttered.

"Time!" T'Rani called out behind them.

The engineers downed tools and stepped away from the thrusters. Only the volus engineer appeared to have successfully reassembled his thruster in time, but even he had a couple of components left over. T'Rani walked up the row examining each thruster in turn.

"This wasn't a fair test, ma'am," one of the asari engineers complained. "Something was wrong with my Module. It's not working properly."

"That's because you reversed the capacitor," the quarian piped up hesitantly. "It's been installed incorrectly."

The asari shot the quarian an accusing glare. "And what would _you_ know about this?"

"I watched you do it. You put the capacitor in the wrong way round."

"Well, if you're so sure about that, why don't you see if you can do any better?" the engineer fired back.

The quarian looked at T'Rani, who gave her a brief nod. The quarian stepped forward and made a few quick adjustments to the asari engineer's Module. Within a minute the thruster had powered up and was humming gently to itself.

"That was quick," Zaalia commented.

"Well, sure but only after I did all the work," the asari engineer protested.

There was a long pause as T'Rani studied the quarian carefully. "Do you have much experience working on engines?" she asked the woman eventually.

"Yeah, of course I do. I'm a quarian," the woman replied. "But I don't often get to work with tech as new as this. Though it's not that different from some of the older models."

After a moment's thought, T'Rani indicated to the quarian to follow her. She led the alien woman over to another disassembled thruster.

"This is a Helios Thruster Module. It's fresh off the production line and will be outfitted in our next-gen fighter craft. I doubt you'd see any tech that's newer than this. If you would kindly put it together again. You have ten minutes."

The quarian hesitated. She looked around her in bewilderment, then stared down at the Thruster Module, wringing her hands together nervously. For a second, it looked like she was about to refuse, but then she stepped forward and set to work. The quarian started to meticulously reassemble the thruster. There was silence; no-one spoke, they just watched the quarian hurriedly rebuild the Module component by component. The quarian's hands moved seemingly without any conscious thought; fitting each part as if she'd been using Module for years. Finally, after only a few short minutes, the quarian reattached the thruster's housing and activated the module. The thruster came to life, emitting a low hum.

"How long was that?" Zaalia asked.

T'Rani checked the time. "Just under seven minutes." She scanned the module thoroughly with her omni-tool. Everything checked out. The thruster was working at optimum capacity. It was a flawless rebuild.

T'Rani looked up at the quarian. "What's your name?"

"Lia'Vael nar Ulnay," the quarian replied.


	9. Vivaah Sanskar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni and Zaalia infiltrate a human wedding - cue lots of dancing, culture clashes, surprises and danger.

**_ _ **

**_Bakshi Estate, Presidium, Citadel – 11:50 GSD – 12_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

Zaalia settled the skycar onto the landing pad of the Bakshi Estate. The clamshell doors opened and Valni and Zaalia unfolded themselves from the vehicle. Valni politely declined the assistance of the human attendant who held out his hand to help her out of the skycar. Zaalia was fidgeting with her sari as they walked across the landing pad, the Cabalite adjusting the teal-green pallu on her shoulder.

"There's hardly anything to this dress. I feel naked," Zaalia quietly complained.

" _But you look so adorable_ ," the voice of T'Rani voice murmured in their ears.

Zaalia harrumphed in response and glanced at the apartment situated directly opposite the Bakshi Estate on the far side of the Presidium. T'Rani had set up a surveillance base in the apartment and was monitoring all of their movements via a bank of holographic displays supplied by C-Sec. Before the party, T'Rani each gave Valni and Zaalia a small item of jewellery to wear – fitted with a tiny camera – before going over their cover stories for the fifth time.

"The Bakshi Foundation is one of the suppliers of modular constructions used by turian colonies. You are representatives from the Hierarchy thanking him personally on behalf of the Turian Government for his support over the years. He originally extended invitations to the Turian Councillor to his daughter's wedding, but the Councillor has been unavoidably detained, and as trusted members of the Hierarchy you have taken his place, are we clear?"

"We got it the first time," Zaalia replied.

"Was the Councillor okay with us appropriating his invitations?" Valni asked.

T'Rani nodded. "He understands the need for subterfuge in these kinds of operations. Though I understand he did have a few choice words for Executor Pallin about it."

T'Rani then checked the communications device on her console. She slipped a slim headphone and mic over her head. Their newest recruit, the quarian Lia'Vael, had surpassed the asari's expectations by modifying Valni and Zaalia's omni-tools to create a bypass that allowed communication through the jamming field surrounding the Bakshi Estate. Valni and Zaalia's omni-tools were now running beyond their normal capacity after Lia'Vael had overclocked the microframes to boost the omni-tool's signal strength.

 _"_ _Alright, sound check. One. Two. Three. Are you receiving me? I should be patched directly into your translator implants_ ," T'Rani said into their ears.

"I hear you," Valni confirmed.

"Loud and clear," Zaalia said.

" _Great_!" T'Rani said. " _I am now the voice inside your heads_."

"The one that won't go away," Zaalia added cheekily. "Not even with medication!"

"I suppose we should be grateful for the company," Valni had replied.

Valni and Zaalia sauntered across the Bakshi grounds, passing fountains, decorative ornaments and sculptures of human women in various states of undress.

" _Okay, you're inside the estate's electromagnetic shield,_ " T'Rani's voice informed them. " _Can you still hear me_?"

Valni looked at Zaalia and the Cabalite nodded discreetly. "We hear you," Valni quietly confirmed. "You're still synced in."

" _Verified. The mod is cutting through the jammers. That quarian is good."_

The front entrance was decorated with flowers and diaphanous fabrics. Valni and Zaalia stopped in the doorway as another human attendant with a computer tablet in his hand stepped into their path. "May I take your names, please?" he asked politely.

"Hierarchy representatives Severan and Gerumis. We're here on behalf of the Turian Councillor who sadly couldn't attend today due to unforeseen circumstances. He sends his apologies and sincerely wishes a prosperous future to Mr Bakshi's daughter," Valni replied.

" _Don't oversell it_ ," T'Rani warned.

The attendant consulted his tablet. "Let me see … Ah yes, here we are. Mesdames Severan and Gerumis from the Turian Councillor's Office. A very warm welcome on this happy occasion." The attendant's eyebrows rose as he continued reading from his tablet. "And your office has informed us that it's your anniversary. If I may offer my congratulations to you both?"

Valni and Zaalia shared a puzzled glance. "Anniversary?" Valni queried. "Wait, you mean it says we're…" Her eyes widened slightly. " _Who_ told you it was our anniversary?"

" _That would be me_!" T'Rani said into their ears. The asari couldn't quite keep the hint of mirth from her voice.

"Four years together today," the attendant continued, still reading from the tablet. "You must be very happy."

Valni froze, momentarily thrown by this new development. It was Zaalia who had the presence of mind to smile warmly and clutch Valni by the hand. "Oh, honey, you didn't forget, did you?" Zaalia asked coyly.

"It may have slipped my mind," Valni replied through clenched teeth.

"On behalf of the Bakshi Foundation, allow me to welcome you and hope you enjoy your day." The attendant waved them through the doors.

Valni and Zaalia entered the building hand-in-hand. A wide hall lined with colourful garlands of flowers funnelled them to the main reception area. The sound of laughing voices and the music of unfamiliar instruments could be heard emanating from the far room.

"Very funny, T'Rani," Zaalia said when they were out of the human's earshot.

"Was it really necessary to announce us as bonded partners?" Valni's face was a rictus mask as they wandered down the hallway.

" _It diverts suspicion_ ," T'Rani replied. " _Couples attract less attention than singletons at these events. Who's going to suspect that you two have anything but the bride and groom's best interests at heart? And you do make such a lovely couple_ ," the asari added cheekily.

"T'Rani, just so you know, once we're done here, I am going to punish you for this!" Valni threatened.

" _Promises, promises_ ," the asari chuckled.

"At our next sparring session, I am going to pin you down and show you the turian definition of shock and awe!"

" _I'm given to understand there are establishments on the Presidium that charge a small fortune for that kind of service_."

"It's not at all _disturbing_ you would know that!"

" _I'm a fountain of knowledge. Just drink it in_ ," T'Rani replied happily.

"You realise we're still holding hands?" Zaalia asked wryly.

Valni quickly released Zaalia from her grip. "I wonder if our new recruit knows what she's gotten herself into?" she muttered.

" _Quarians on their pilgrimage are supposed to seek out interesting experiences_ ," T'Rani said. " _I can certainly promise her that_!"

They entered the main hall, only to stop and stare. The walls and ceiling were festooned in cascading silken fabrics and vibrant garlands of flowers. Humans and non-humans alike clad in traditional dress circulated freely around the vast room, some forming small groups, while others paired off and wandered between the crowds, chatting, laughing, and hugging members of other species as if they were old friends or family members. Joy practically radiated around the room. Valni realised she was staring open-mouthed and quickly snapped her jaw shut just as they were intercepted by a friendly-looking middle-aged human man with brown skin and a beaming smile. Beside him, a young human woman in a beautiful golden sari held a tablet in her hands.

"Welcome, welcome," the man greeted. "I am Klaus Bakshi. You are from the Turian Councillor's Office, yes? It is so good to make your acquaintance." Bakshi shook their hands vigorously. "I was sorry to hear the Councillor could not make it."

"Yes, the Councillor sends his apologies…" Valni began, ready to break into her prepared spiel, only to be interrupted by Bakshi.

"Ah, no matter. If he was here, you would be not. And I think you will be better company! We have a bountiful spread of turian cuisine for you over on the table. Eat what you like. My house is your house. It is a glorious day! Please, enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you. I…"

But Bakshi had already spotted more guests entering the room. "Please mingle and have fun. Excuse me." He strode over to the other guests. "Welcome!"

Valni and Zaalia moved away from the entrance feeling a little bewildered.

"I don't think we should have bothered with a cover," Zaalia said. "We could have just turned up as is."

Valni nodded in agreement. "Okay, T'Rani, run us through the plan once more."

" _This is the third and last day of the wedding celebrations. Anton Jóhannesson is marrying Bakshi's daughter, Priya. When all the guests have arrived the groom will make his entrance before being greeted by the bride and her family. The wedding will last about an hour. During the ceremony, no-one will be allowed to leave the room. Then they'll be a big party. And I do mean big! That's your opportunity to discreetly slip away from the group and enter Bakshi's office. Your omni-tools are uploading a passive Trojan programme on a low-priority bandwidth into the building's internal security, allowing you access to the private areas. All you have to do is mingle. By the time the party starts you'll be able to evade security and access Bakshi's files. Simple as pi_."

"I wish you hadn't said 'simple'," Valni said. "Whenever I'm told something is simple is usually when it all goes tits up!"

" _Will you relax_?" T'Rani demanded. " _Everything's going to run smooth as silk. You'll mingle with the guests, watch an interesting human custom, access a computer, and have the relevant files downloaded within two hours. Nothing is going to go wrong, and it's not like there is anyone at the reception who can ID you_ …"

"Valni?" someone called out from their right.

Valni's body stiffened as she recognised the voice. "Oh, you are kidding me!" she murmured. She turned to be greeted by a grinning asari draped in an exquisite purple dress.

"Erata!" Valni hailed.

The asari engineer moved forward and pulled Valni into an enthusiastic embrace.

" _D'Ceni_?!" T'Rani's voice exclaimed. " _I don't believe it. What_ _is_ she _doing_ _there_?"

"What are you doing here?" Valni asked Erata, echoing T'Rani's query.

"Mr Bakshi is one of the Order's clients. We work extensively with his company and he extended an invitation. Originally, one of the other engineers was meant to go but she had an emergency at home and I was happy to go in her stead. Any excuse to dress up." Erata gazed admiringly at Valni's blue and red sari. "And I have to say, you are looking stunning. You don't seem any the worse for wear after what happened in the Opera House…"

"Yeah, it wasn't the most relaxing evening," Valni admitted.

"That's putting it mildly," Zaalia agreed.

" _Give D'Ceni the boot. I don't want her involved in this operation_!" T'Rani ordered.

But Erata was already eyeing Zaalia with interest. "I'm sure I would have remembered seeing your friend before. Especially in that dress!"

"Thank you," Zaalia replied graciously. "Is it too late to start with the 'asari in a sari' jokes?"

"It'll be the fifth one I've heard since I arrived," Erata replied wryly. "Along with several inquiries about my marital status! I fully expect to be set up on a date by the end of the evening. If not married off entirely."

"We won't have that trouble," Zaalia said as she linked arms with Valni. Erata frowned in confusion.

Valni groaned inwardly and gestured to Zaalia. "Erata, allow me to introduce my… partner, Zaalia Gerumis."

"It's our anniversary." Zaalia said happily, clearly relishing her cover story.

Erata's eyes widened in surprise. "I had no idea. How wonderful!" She smiled at Valni. "It's always a surprise when it hits you. You just never know when that special someone is going to drop into your lap."

"Yeah, it certainly surprised the hell out of me!" Valni agreed.

"Erata! Erata!" another voice called out. They turned to see a human woman in a blue sari bustling towards them. "I have someone you simply must meet." The woman grabbed Erata by the elbow in an inescapable grip and steered her away. "He is a darling young architect from Monaco. In construction, just like you, my dear. I know you two will hit it off…"

Erata grinned resignedly as she was escorted away. "Catch up with you later," she called over her shoulder.

Valni and Zaalia watched her until she'd been swallowed by the crowds. "Well, I think that went very well," Zaalia observed.

"I have got so much explaining to do next time I see her," Valni muttered.

"We could invite her round for dinner?" Zaalia suggested, grinning.

"Can you be serious for a moment?"

"Oh sure, I suggest dinner and you don't want to hear it!" Zaalia pretended to pout. "Of course, _someone else_ has to get married before you'll take _me_ anywhere!"

"We're not here for… This is not a matter for discussion!" Valni hissed.

"No, you never want to discuss anything, do you?" Zaalia was grinning wickedly. "My mother warned me about turians like you!"

"Oh, stop it!" Valni hushed. "You are enjoying this cover way too much!"

"Hell yeah! I was a little hesitant to begin with but I am having the best time," Zaalia agreed. "I'm dying to see what's going to happen next."

Her curiosity was sated just a few seconds later when a round of notes sounded from the entrance. Valni and Zaalia turned sharply at the sound. Drums were being beaten, and a great cheer went up from the assembled crowd. Gradually the percussive beat grew louder until a procession of humans playing drums entered the room.

Behind them was the groom. Anton Jóhannesson swept in and they gaped at his mode of transportation.

"Is that a _horse_?" Zaalia exclaimed.

The groom was indeed sitting astride a white horse decorated with more flowers. He was dressed in a knee-length red embroidered sherwani and loose white trousers with strips of thick cloth (a turban, she was later told) wrapped around his head. He slid off his white charger and swept into the sea of cheering people, leaving his mount to be led out of the hall by a groomsman.

"How did they get a horse onto the Citadel?" Valni asked.

"More importantly, why is he on the horse in the first place?" Zaalia wondered.

"It must be a human custom," Valni said.

"The horse is actually a mech covered by a plastic epidermis," the human woman beside them explained. "It's very realistic, isn't it?"

Valni and Zaalia had no time to ask any follow-up questions. At that moment, the bride appeared from the far side of the hall. Mr Bakshi's daughter was dressed in a sumptuous red sari with a red shawl covering her head. Her hands were decorated in intricate tattoo-like patterns that Valni originally thought might be permanent. After the two families had greeted one another, the bride and groom approached to exchange garlands of flowers; placing them over each-others heads.

Then they washed the groom's feet, offering him a bowl of what looked like cream, and golden-coloured confections. It was around about the point when the bride's sister attempted to steal the groom's shoes that Valni completely lost track of proceedings and simply decided to sit back and go with the flow.

A blazing fire was set in a circular fireplace at the far end of the room. When the groom had paid the bride's sister for the safe return of his shoes, the guests were seated around the fire and the ceremony began properly.

Much of what followed was lost on Valni, though she could certainly appreciate the beauty of it all. The bride was given away by Mr Bakshi – who looked like he probably couldn't stop smiling even if he wanted to – and vows were said. They read from sacred text; blessings were whispered into the bride's ear; there were more readings, and then, finally, the bride and groom received sashes of cloth. After their sashes were tied together, the couple walked around the fireplace seven times.

A great cheer went up from the crowd as they were announced as man and wife. And Valni and Zaalia, swept along with the emotion of it all, cheered as well.

* * *

"I couldn't understand most of what was going on," Zaalia confessed as they were seated at a table in the main dining hall after the ceremony. A heaped plate of turian food was placed before them by a waiter moving from table to table. Valni looked down at the portions; it looked like two days' worth of food in one sitting. They certainly knew how to make the guest feel welcome at a human wedding.

"Nor could I," Valni agreed. "It was memorable though. And colourful. Makes me wish turian celebrations were a bit more like that."

"Ours are a bit ritualized," Zaalia granted. "A bit too militaristic."

"Goes with the territory. Like our formal clothing."

" _The party is about to start_ ," T'Rani said into their ears. " _Your omni-tools should have access to the private quarters now. When the dancing starts it'll be harder to track everyone's movements. You can slip away during the celebrations_."

"Understood," Valni murmured quietly.

They ate sparingly, not wanting to fill up too much before the mission, and, very soon, the crowd cheered as the newly married couple took to the dance floor.

The groom's drummers started playing again, beating out a pulsating rhythm that echoed through the dining hall. Attendants darted forward to clear some of the tables and make extra room. Guests stood, watching in rapt attention as the newly married couple started their first dance.

It was a gentle dance, but gradually, other couples joined them on the dance-floor. The crowd grew until the music suddenly changed and the crowd, as one, broke into a synchronised dance. It was clearly a well-rehearsed routine, and, judging by Bakshi's reaction, meant to be a surprise for the rest of the family. The crowd watching the routine from the side-lines cheered and clapped enthusiastically.

Valni had never seen such an energetic routine outside her visits to the theatre. The dancers matched the rhythm perfectly.

When finally it was done, the crowd applauded the dancers, before eagerly swarming onto the dance floor themselves.

Valni nodded at Zaalia. "It's time," she said. "Let's go."

They were preparing to melt into the crowd when a blur of blue and purple dashed towards them. Erata was virtually sprinting from her table in their direction. Without a word, the asari engineer caught Valni and Zaalia by the wrists and dragged them onto the dance floor. Valni made a feeble protest, but the sight of two turians and an asari in human dresses was more than enough to catch the crowd's attention. Everyone was looking at them. There was no chance to retreat into the shadows.

Others guests crowded onto the dance floor, hemming them in. Valni and Zaalia looked at each other in alarm.

Then the band began playing again and the crowd started to move.

At first Valni and Zaalia didn't have a clue what to do. The crowd were moving their feet around and about before grinding their hips in what was known as a Thumka.

"Come on, you can do it!" Erata yelled encouragingly.

The Thumka moved naturally into a booty-shake. Then the hands came into play as the crowd put their hand together as if in prayer before raising them up to form a temple shape. Annoyingly, Erata seemed to master all the local dance moves instantly. She was following the crowd almost perfectly. Valni and Zaalia tried to shadow the movements as best they could but were at least one step behind every time.

Zaalia called out to Valni in desperation. "What the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea!" Valni replied. "Just go with it! Pretend it's a training session and you're learning a kata."

Zaalia nodded and the dancers broke into an energetic Bhangra routine.

The moves were fairly simple, involving repetition and the co-ordinated raising of legs and arms, and, gradually, their timing improved. There was a natural rhythm to the routine and Valni and Zaalia were able to anticipate the movements to almost match them.

They hopped, swayed, jumped, twirled, spun and leapt until the music finally died and the group was met by the sound of fervent applause.

Valni and Zaalia found themselves surrounded by a group of exultant fans.

" _Way to stay inconspicuous_!" T'Rani muttered in their ears.

"We were just embracing the local customs," Zaalia replied somewhat breathlessly.

" _Think you can get to the private quarters without attracting further attention?"_ T'Rani asked.

"We'll give it our best shot," Valni promised.

Valni signalled that she needed to pay a visit to the bathrooms and they managed to evade the adoring fans.

They escaped the heat of the main hall into the access corridor leading to the bathrooms and the private quarters.

" _Okay, the Trojan programme has done its job. Security is recognising you as viable personnel. Just wave your omni-tool over the scanner_ ," T'Rani informed them.

Valni approached the private security door and waved her hand over the scanner.

"Access granted," a feminine electronic voice intoned as the door slid open.

Valni slipped through the doorway, closely followed by Zaalia.

They crept down the corridor. The hallway had also been decorated, though not as extravagantly as the main hall.

Bakshi's office was on the far side of the building. The pair weaved through the corridors, avoiding a couple of LOKI security Mechs patrolling the area, until, eventually arriving outside Bakshi's private study.

Valni accessed the study the same way and the door slid open. The study was closer to a library. Thousands of printed books lined the walls. Bakshi was obviously a man who appreciated the classic.

Valni inhaled deeply. "I've always loved the smell of books."

"Quit reminiscing," Zaalia told her.

They crept up to Bakshi's desk and Valni accessed the computer via her omni-tool. After a few seconds she bypassed security and the computer sprang to life. "I'm in," she said.

" _Confirmed_ ," T'Rani said into her ear. " _Initiating search programme now. I should be able to download the computer files shortly_."

"How long will this take?" Zaalia asked.

" _It should be only a few_ … _Uh oh_!"

"'Uh oh'?" Zaalia repeated. "What's 'uh oh'? I don't like 'uh oh'."

" _There's a secondary security programme activated. I can't disable it_."

"Can I shut it down from this end?" Valni asked.

" _Not without the proper access code_ ," T'Rani replied. " _If I had a bit more time maybe I could_ …"

"I wondered why the Councillor would send you two," a voice suddenly declared.

Valni and Zaalia looked up. Klaus Bakshi was standing in the doorway, scowling at them in contempt, the kindly demeanour they'd first encountered now replaced by open hostility.

He moved quickly into the room, flanked by four LOKI security Mechs, each armed with heavy pistols that were now being trained on the intruders.

Valni and Zaalia raised their hands and slowly rose from the desk, not wanting to make any sudden movements that might provoke the Mechs.

"I see it all now. You're nothing but a couple of _spies_ ," Bakshi spat out the word as if it had burned his mouth. "How dare you use my daughter's special day against me. You entered my house as guests. But I promise if you don't tell me who you're working for you'll be leaving in body bags!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no single piece of music in mind for the reception dance, but if you're interested, I imagined the music Valni and Zaalia are grooving to combine the energy of “Jad Mehndi Lag Lag Jaave” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJ4OuzHsUwo and the playfulness of “Sadi Gali” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_HaezV0DqI 
> 
> You can find this music by copying and pasting the link provided, or doing a search on YouTube.
> 
> The title "Vivaah Sanskar" refers to a hindu rite of passage where a person moves from one stage of life, education and learning, to the second stage of life which is devoted to building a household and family. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day.


	10. Full Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni and Zaalia confront Bakshi, which leads to some surprising confessions.

**_C-Sec Surveillance Base, Presidium, Citadel – 14:30 GSD – 12_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

Amélia T'Rani watched the bank of monitors in front of her. The live feed from the secret cameras Valni and Zaalia were wearing clearly showed the four armed LOKI Mechs pointing their weapons directly at her turian operatives.

T'Rani spoke into her microphone "Don't panic and just keep him talking," she advised before adding reassuringly. "Bakshi is not going to shoot anyone at his daughter's wedding"

Then T'Rani hurriedly switched off the microphone on her headset and hit the direct comm-link to C-Sec Headquarters.

"This is Maven T'Rani, code 23945-Alpha. Officers in danger. I have a possible hostage situation at the Bakshi Estate. I need a response team there immediately."

"Aknowledged," a voice on the other end answered. "Be advised: Officers have already been dispatched to that location."

"They've _already_ been sent?" T'Rani asked in mild astonishment. "Who called them?"

* * *

Valni and Zaalia remained very still as they eyed the Mechs warily, their hands raised in an attempt to seem as non-threatening as possible.

"You mean this isn't the Ladies Room?" Zaalia asked innocently. She tried a coy smile which was probably lost on the scowling Bakshi. "I told you we should have turned left

"I don't believe you'd shoot anyone on your daughter's special day, Mr Bakshi," Valni told him.

"Only if you force my hand," Bakshi replied. "I will use any means to defend my family and myself against intruders." His frown deepened. "And just so you know, the last person who tried to steal from me ended up spaced out of the nearest airlock," he threatened.

"We can talk about this. I'm sure you wouldn't want to do anything rash to upset the Hierarchy," Valni suggested. "We have been very good customers. An incident like this would sour relations with your company."

"You think I'd put my business interests ahead of my family's safety?" Bakshi snapped. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "Why would the Hierarchy send someone to steal my files? I'm finding it hard to believe your Government would order such a thing." Bakshi was quiet for a moment, then glanced down, thinking. "But, I did invite the Councillor personally. The fact you're here instead of him means this theft would not have happened without his authorisation." He looked up at them. "Is the _Councillor_ involved?"

Valni and Zaalia shared a concerned glance. Bakshi was rapidly making connections and deductions that incriminated the Turian Councillor. They had to act quickly now to divert suspicion, but Bakshi was still talking.

"I'd like to know who you work for. Is the Councillor acting alone? Which of my rivals sent you?"

" _Help is on the way. It'll take a while to download his computer through the shields. Just keep him talking_ ," T'Rani murmured in her ear.

"We're not industrial spies, Mr Bakshi," Valni told him.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"If you thought we were guilty you'd have already made good on your threats and shot us. The fact we're still talking means you doubt our intent," Zaalia said.

"It is unusual to see turian thieves, I'll grant you," Bakshi mused. "Your species are usually so honest in your dealings."

"We do our best," Valni said lightly, trying to keep him talking. "But we're not here to steal industrial secrets… Well, that's not entirely true, but we're not doing it for a rival company."

"You're not very good at this _undercover_ thing, are you?" Zaalia whispered to her between her mandibles.

"This is my _daughter's day_! I know the Councillor is involved. I know he sent you. But who else are you taking orders from?"

"Would you believe me if we said we were acting alone?" Valni asked.

"Not in the least," Bakshi snapped. "What are you looking for?" He was rapidly losing his temper. "Answer me now or so help me I will shoot you now!"

"And we don't have kinetic barriers," Zaalia hissed softly. "Any suggestions?"

"You have to the count of three…" Bakshi said.

" _We can't let him implicate the Councillor!"_ T'Rani's voice said.

"One!" Bakshi called out.

"You're making a big mistake…" Valni insisted. "We are trying to help you,"

"Two!"

"See, _this_ is why I prefer armour…" Zaalia added.

" _Whatever you're gonna do, do it quick_ ," T'Rani's voice advised.

"Three!"

"We work for C-Sec, Mr Bakshi!"

Bakshi hesitated; he glared at Valni and Zaalia with suspicion. "You're C-Sec officers now?"

"Citadel Combined Taskforce," Valni confirmed. "I was hired by Executor Pallin."

" _So much for remaining undercover_ ," T'Rani's voice muttered.

"Why should I believe you?" Bakshi demanded.

"You don't have to believe _us_ , but you will have to explain yourself to our C-Sec reinforcements when they get here."

"You have called them, too?" Bakshi asked.

"Wait, did you call C-Sec?" Zaalia queried.

"Yes," Bakshi replied. "As soon as you tripped the silent alarm on the computer it alerted Citadel Headquarters. My rivals have made two attempts to steal my work. That's why I keep the Mechs around and shield my house. When C-Sec gets here they will verify your identity, and you better be telling me the truth!"

"Hang on, so what was with those threats to have us spaced?" Zaalia demanded.

Bakshi waved his hand airily. "Bravado. I was hoping you would spill some of your company's secrets before C-Sec arrested you."

"Then, may we put our hands down?" Valni asked.

"No!" Bakshi said firmly. "I am still angry you would break into my home and try to steal from me. What were you looking for?"

"Plans for a base you were making on behalf of a vorcha client."

"The development on Eingana? Why? That was just standard equipment for a vorcha colony. It was all legitimate."

Zaalia frowned at the mention of the vorcha. "Why? Why make deals with them? They're vorcha."

"I don't discriminate," Bakshi replied simply. "They needed help building a colony. And I was careful. I followed the money trail. The project was being funded by a private asari company. It was all legitimate," he repeated.

Valni shook her head. "That 'legitimate' source is a front. Your true client is the Blood Pack."

Bakshi's face froze. He stared in mute shock at the turians for several seconds before speaking again. "I assume you can prove that?"

"We intercepted your video calls. Gryll, the vorcha you liaised with, is the second in command to the Blood Pack leader, Kreete. He's the one who ordered the modular constructs for the colony. We suspect they're building a base of operations to incarcerate smuggled slaves."

Valni prided herself on her ability to read human facial expressions and Bakshi's face was creased in what looked like genuine shock. "I… I had no idea," he stammered. "You must believe me; I thought I was working with a lawful company. I had no intention of dealing with mercenaries, let alone _slavers_."

"Then help us, Mr Bakshi. Your cooperation will help our investigation. And any information you can provide will certainly impress the Turian Councillor. It doesn't hurt to have a member of the Hierarchy in your debt."

Bakshi ran his fingers through his thick hair. "Well, after this, I can stop the materials from going through."

"No!" Valni insisted. She lowered her arms and shook the circulation back into them. "You do that and the Blood Pack will know their operation's been compromised. They'll abandon the site and we'll lose our best lead to find out what they're up to."

"The plans for their base were the only things we wanted," Zaalia added. "Let us have that and we can leave without alerting the Blood Pack you've been made."

Bakshi's expression was torn. "Why didn't you just come to me? I would have cooperated if I'd known."

"Because, honestly, we didn't know how deeply you were mixed up in this. And we couldn't risk you destroying the evidence if we'd confronted you."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Valni and Zaalia glanced at one another. Understanding swept across Bakshi's features.

"You thought I was working with the Blood Pack? No! I am an honest businessman."

"You're right, we didn't know if you were an innocent party in all this. But, on the other hand, if they find out you've given us the plans they may try to assassinate you. This was to protect you as much as the operation."

Bakshi nodded slowly, dejectedly. His omni-tool appeared around his left arm and he deactivated the LOKI Mechs. The Mechs lowered their weapons and stood like statues in the room.

"The colony is being constructed on Eingana in the Omega Nebula. I will give you the plans freely. But C-Sec will be here shortly," he added. "Assuming they haven't already arrived. That's going to cause a problem. I have press covering my daughter's wedding. If it gets out that C-Sec officers were working undercover…"

At that moment a figure appeared behind Bakshi. The woman in the gold sari was standing in the doorway.

"Sir, C-Sec have landed three skycars and are demanding to see you," she explained, casting a curious glance at Valni and Zaalia.

"Thank you, I will be out shortly," Bakshi replied. The woman withdrew. "This could complicate matters," he added once the assistant had gone.

"How are we going to explain a squad of C-Sec skycars to the press?" Zaalia asked.

Valni suddenly had a flash of inspiration. In that moment, she realised what had to be done. "We have to be arrested," she announced. "We have to be publically thrown out of your house."

Bakshi nodded again. "You're right. But the charge will have to be something severe enough to explain why I called so many officers."

* * *

T'Rani pushed her way through the crowds at C-Sec Headquarters on Zakera Ward.

A little while after downloading all the plans for the vorcha colony from Bakshi's computer Valni and Zaalia had been escorted off the Bakshi estate; their exit attracting a flurry of activity as reporters took pictures.

T'Rani approached the turian duty officer by the main desk and flashed her badge at him. The officer fired off a salute as T'Rani questioned him about the two women recently arrested.

"Yes, we've been holding them on charges," the officer explained, pointing towards Valni and Zaalia handcuffed on a bench in the corner of the room. The fact they were still in their saris was generating no little interest from the other C-Sec officers in the room. The turian referred to his omni-tool. "They're accused of wanton destruction of property, being drunk and disorderly, and vandalism." The officer clicked his teeth together disapprovingly. "The owner of the estate may wish to press charges."

"Thank you, I will take it from here. They're to be remanded into my custody."

"Yes, ma'am," the officer replied and escorted her over to the waiting prisoners.

Zaalia was sat at one end of the bench with her head resting on her clenched fist while Valni was at the other end, her legs and arms crossed, waiting patiently. T'Rani could hear their muttered conversation as they approached.

"My mother is _not_ going to be happy when she sees this on the news," Zaalia complained.

"You can explain it to her later," Valni replied.

"I'll be surprised if she ever talks to me again. Oh, Spirits! I was arrested at a _wedding_!"

"You were just doing your duty," Valni assured her. "She'll understand."

"That would work on my dad, but I'm not sure she will. Not after all the things that happened back on Earth…" she mumbled under her mandibles.

"Untie them," the voice of T'Rani interrupted. They looked up to see T'Rani and another C-Sec officer emerge from the crowd of onlookers. The officer unfastened their restraints and officially handed them over to T'Rani.

"You should be setting a better example," the officer admonished sternly.

Zaalia opened her mouth to retort but T'Rani spoke again.

"You two. My office. Now!" the asari ordered.

The pair shuffled through the inquisitive throng. They had almost made it out of the room when Zaalia was intercepted by a fellow turian officer.

"Excuse me? Before you go, can I ask you…? That dress…"

"Yeah?" Zaalia folded her arms. "What about it?"

The turian leaned in conspiratorially lowered her voice so the other turians wouldn't hear. "Where can I get one?"

T'Rani led Valni into her office and stood behind the desk. Zaalia entered a few moments later to take her place beside Valni.

"Nice of you to join us," T'Rani said to Zaalia before rounding on Valni. "So, is the whole concept of 'undercover' lost on you, Severan?"

"It seemed like the best course of action," Valni replied. "He wasn't buying our cover story."

"I suppose I should have expected honesty from a turian," T'Rani muttered.

"I made a call. We got the job done."

"True enough," T'Rani conceded. "Bakshi may have made you both as spies, but you completed your assignment and managed to protect both the Turian Councillor and Bakshi as the source. He'll still be under close observation but you've gone a long way to clearing his reputation. Few missions ever go exactly as planned. But you adapted to the situation and got a favourable result."

"All the same, this is the second time I've found myself escorted away by C-Sec," Valni pointed out.

"Troublemaker," Zaalia murmured under her breath.

"Yeah, do please try not to make a habit out of it, Severan."

"So, what's our next move?" Zaalia asked.

"Go change, rest up, and be back here at nineteen-hundred hours. There's something I want to show you."

The pair nodded and turned to leave when T'Rani spoke again.

"Severan. If you wouldn't mind hanging around? I have some news for you."

"I'll see you guys later," Zaalia said and exited the office. Valni turned to T'Rani.

"What have you got?"

T'Rani picked up a slim tablet from her desk.

"I know you've been making enquiries about your ex, Kenneth Donnelly…"

"Is _everyone_ aware of my movements?" Valni asked petulantly.

"Short answer: yes! Call it a benefit of working for C-Sec. We all watch each other's backs. I've discovered some news that may interest you: Kenneth Donnelly was recently spotted on Zakera Ward."

"He's here? On the Citadel?" Valni exclaimed. "When was this?"

"Two days ago. He passed the scanners and his DNA profile was flagged up by our security. We monitored him making a call to his parents. He talked about his job and who he was working for."

"I already know that he's working with Cerberus."

"Correct. But what was more interesting was who he claimed his commanding officer was."

T'Rani handed over the tablet. Valni took it and glanced at the transcript of the conversation. Only a few seconds later her browplates shot up and she gaped at T'Rani in surprise.

"He's working with _Commander_ _Shepard_!?"

T'Rani nodded. "Fighting to save colonies in the Terminus our sources have confirmed. Shepard was positively identified on the human colony of Horizon last week just after it was attacked. The Commander managed to save two-thirds of the colonists from being abducted. After we intercepted Donnelly's call we did some checking with the Citadel Transit Office. Shepard has a ship registered as the _Normandy SR2._ And among the engineering staff are Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels."

"But I saw Shepard in the Wards two days ago… You mean to say you _knew_ Kenneth was on the Citadel? Why didn't you tell me this before?" Valni exploded.

"I needed you focused, Severan," T'Rani replied curtly. "Informing you of Donnelly's whereabouts might have distracted you from the mission."

"You don't know me very well!" Valni snapped.

"I wasn't about to take the risk," T'Rani explained, her expression hard. "Now we know what ship Donnelly and Shepard are on we can track their movements. If the _Normandy_ makes port at the Citadel again I will be informed immediately. And I can inform you."

"Can I be sure you will tell me?" Valni accused. "What else are you hiding?"

T'Rani drew herself up to her full height. "A great deal, you can be sure of that. I'm your supervisor, Severan. What I choose to tell you is entirely at my discretion, and I expect you to work with the information at your disposal. If you have a problem with that you are free to turn around and leave the team."

For a fleeting second, Valni actually found herself contemplating the idea. But, almost immediately, her training and ingrained duty to the Hierarchy took hold and she shook her head fiercely. "I'm not in the habit of giving up."

"Good to hear," T'Rani replied. "Spoken like a true officer of the Hierarchy."

"But I want you to be honest with me from now on."

T'Rani regarded Valni for a moment before giving a hesitant nod. "What I can tell you I will," she promised. "You have my word."

"Thank you. I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Go get some rest," T'Rani advised. "Come back here this evening. I have a surprise in store."

"A pleasant one this time I hope?" Valni asked guardedly.

T'Rani actually smiled. "Let me put it this way: It's something that should make our quarian teammate _very happy_."

* * *

T'Rani steered the skycar onto the landing pad of the Citadel docking bays. The doors popped open and they exited the craft, the asari escorting Valni and Zaalia, now dressed in their regulation Hierarchy uniforms, across the landing pad to Docking Bay 42.

Lia'Vael was already waiting for them, her back turned as she stared in admiration at the ship currently occupying the berth.

T'Rani pulled up next to the quarian and gestured at the ship. "Officer Severan. Sergeant Gerumis. May I present to you the latest addition to our team: the _Threads of Fate_."

In the berth lay an asari-made light corvette. Measuring only forty metres in length, the corvette was much smaller than a frigate and the outer hull was hewn in a dark-blue alloy segmented into sections and separated by thin lines of soft, orange navigation lights. The ship's bow was flat and opened in a wide, glowing maw that resembled the open mouth of some gigantic marine animal. There were no windows or portholes visible – asari ships were usually completely self-enclosed – and the elegant convex hull curved out at the centre before tapering down to the two powerful aft thrusters and a pair of sleek delta wings that sloped gently downwards. Most corvettes had a maximum crew of ten and were typically used for reconnaissance and the transportation of shock troops or equipment.

Their quarian engineer seemed barely able to contain her excitement as she finally managed to drag her gaze away from the ship.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Lia'Vael enthused. "The eezo drive configuration is like nothing I've seen. Before today, the newest ship I got to work on was the Ulnay: It's a seventy-year old batarian bulk cruiser that the Flotilla purchased twenty years ago and took almost a decade to retrofit. It's as ugly as sin! But this… This is just _beautiful_!"

Utterly entranced by the ship, the quarian turned from her crewmates and continued to gaze lovingly at the corvette.

"Do you think she likes it?" Zaalia asked wryly.

"I don't know… It's borderline. I may need more evidence," Valni replied. A few seconds later Lia'Vael started bouncing with glee and even emitted a few high-pitched squeaks. "Yeah, she definitely likes it!" Valni agreed.

"When you're done geeking out, Lia'Vael," T'Rani interrupted, "I need you to prep the ship for departure."

"We're going on a shakedown run?" the quarian asked. Valni could have sworn her eyes actually glowed brighter behind her faceplate.

"No, we're going on a reconnoitre mission," T'Rani replied. "We have the location of the Blood Pack base. It's time we paid them a visit."


	11. Threads of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team set out on their first mission aboard their new ship, the Threads of Fate.

**_Docking Bay 42, Zakera Ward, Citadel – 06:00 GSD – 13_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

Vereen stood on the platform next to the moored asari corvette watching the hustle and bustle of the docking bay with an air of mild amusement. Shouts and orders flew back and forth across the bay as several flight technicians busied themselves to prep the ship for departure. In the midst of this hubbub a quarian woman was directing the scurrying technicians as they loaded supplies, including several turian designed spacesuits, onto the ship. It was an entertaining sight in and of itself, but what was truly surprising was the fact that the technicians were actually _obeying_ the quarian's orders, without question. Vereen smiled at the scene, wondering if it hinted at a change of attitudes on the Citadel. Quarians were not generally well regarded by most citizens, and though Vereen had no particular prejudice against the quarians herself she understood why others might harbour resentment towards the species – they did unleash a race of hostile A.I.s on the galaxy after all. But Vereen wasn't about to blame one lone quarian for the mistakes her ancestors made over three centuries ago.

Her gaze was drawn back to the asari ship and the elegant lines of its hull.

"It's much more… _shapely_ than I was expecting," she commented to her sister standing beside her. "Not as sleek as turian spacecraft."

Valni opened her mouth to respond but another voice piped up before she could answer. " _Call it a quirk of asari design. We prefer our ships to have curves_."

Vereen turned. An indigo-skinned asari was standing behind them. The alien woman had approached so stealthily that Vereen never heard her footsteps.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Vereen replied. "To be honest, I think it's a beautiful craft. Are you the owner?"

"Technically, she belongs to the Republics; she's on temporary loan from the Second Fleet. And I'm under strict instructions to bring her back in one piece." The asari gave a slight bow of introduction. "Maven Amélia T'Rani. I'm your sister's administrator, Ms. Severan."

"You know who I am?" Vereen asked, slightly taken aback.

T'Rani nodded. "Vereen Caelia Severan. Born 2150 CE in Palaven's Luciana Province. Eldest of five siblings: three brothers, one sister. Consigned to Cipritine Military College at fifteen. Excelled in operational oversight and logistical support. Transferred to Citadel Flight Control as a technician on completion of military service. Your superiors have rated your aptitudes as excellent, hence your recent promotion."

"You knew all that off the top of your head?" Vereen asked in astonishment.

T'Rani smiled. "I like to know _everything_ about those under my command – including their families."

"That's rather unnerving," Vereen replied.

"Yeah, she does that," Valni commented quietly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Vereen," T'Rani added happily. "In retrospect, I should probably have led with that."

"No, it's fine. Hearing you reciting my biography was quite the eye-opener," Vereen said, smiling.

T'Rani grinned. "Well, at least I didn't list your past relationships. _That_ was quite the eye-opener!" Vereen's eyes widened in surprise, but T'Rani had directed her attention to the quarian who was conferring with a human technician. "Lia'Vael! What's our status?"

"All systems are operational. She's primed and ready to go," the quarian replied promptly.

"Good. Man your station." The asari turned to Valni. "Get on-board, Officer Severan, we're leaving."

"Yes, ma'am," Valni replied, and T'Rani strode towards the ship.

The sisters watched T'Rani wander away. "Well, she seems quite… knowledgeable," Vereen said.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'busybody'," Valni quietly corrected.

"I heard that!" the retreating asari shouted.

"Oh, Spirits!"

"Try not to get into any more trouble, Val," Vereen advised.

"That's a vain hope."

Vereen touched brows with her sister and waved as she ambled up the gangway and into the ship.

At that moment, the dark-haired technician who'd been talking to Lia'Vael wandered across the platform, his face creased into a harried frown.

"Never thought I'd get chewed out by a _quarian_ ," he muttered to himself.

"Problem?" Vereen asked the man.

"It's nothing really. I made a stupid mistake loading the equipment; almost tipped one of the ORES spacesuits over."

"Don't worry, it happens to everyone," Vereen consoled him. "I made a couple of dumb mistakes my first day here too."

The man cast two curious, deep-brown eyes at her. "You work on the docking bays?"

"No, I work for Citadel Flight Control, but my first job was safety and logistics on the docks. And if you think almost knocking a spacesuit over is bad, imagine the fuss if you'd accidently locked three volus in a container because you thought they were shop-floor dummies!"

"You didn't?" the man exclaimed.

Vereen nodded ruefully. The man pulled back his lips to reveal a row of blunt white teeth, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he grinned.

Vereen regarded him for a moment. His face was the colour of rich amber, and his short, dark pelt of hair moved gently every time he turned his head.

Vereen offered her hand in the human greeting her sister had demonstrated. "I'm Vereen."

The man grasped Vereen's hand. "Ethan," he replied, smiling. He had a firm grip.

* * *

Zaalia was feeling unaccountably anxious as she manoeuvred the _Threads of Fate_ away from the Citadel docking bay and navigated her way through the dense flotilla of ships circling the gigantic space station.

The corvette passed by several asari frigates, Zaalia cautiously giving the ships a wide berth as she steered towards the distinctive shape of the Widow System's fifteen-kilometre long Mass Relay, its central gyroscopic rings steadily revolving around its blue-glowing core of element zero.

Even though she'd passed through the Mass Relays many times before, Zaalia tensed as she eased the ship into the Relay's approach corridor. The gyroscopic rings started to automatically revolve faster as they approached. The glowing core within the rings grew in intensity. The ship's sensors spiked and a powerful filament of energy enveloped the ship.

For a moment, the universe morphed into a blue-shifted blur and the curious feeling of weightlessness overtook Zaalia as the corvette entered a mass-free corridor of space-time.

The journey lasted only a few seconds, but when the _Threads of Fate_ emerged back in normal space it had travelled well over three hundred light years from the Widow System.

Zaalia let out a small sigh of relief and quietly checked, then double-checked the coordinates on the navigation computer. Satisfied the _Threads of Fate_ was on the correct heading, she set the controls to automatic and spun her reclining seat around to face the three other occupants in the cockpit.

Valni and Lia'Vael were sat to the rear of the spacious cabin, bathed in the soft orange and blue glow of the ambient lighting. The quarian was perched eagerly on the edge of her seat as if she was about to spring forward at any moment, while Zaalia's fellow turian was sitting calmly and professionally, waiting for their asari supervisor to start her briefing.

The asari in question was standing off to the side of the cabin, in front of a decorative mosaic depicting, what Zaalia assumed was, an asari matriarch leading her troops into battle. T'Rani turned to Zaalia. "How's the ship treating you, Gerumis?"

"Oh, she's fine. I'm just more of a shuttle person," Zaalia replied. "I'm not your typical corvette pilot. With vessels this size the power balance takes a little getting used to."

"You seem to be adapting," T'Rani assured her. "If you have any questions or concerns, please do voice them. I want you to know you can approach me."

"Will do," Zaalia agreed.

"Let's get started." T'Rani activated her omni-tool and the decorative wall behind her dissolved into an image of an emerald coloured planet. "What do you know about Eingana?"

Lia'Vael's arm reached for the ceiling. The quarian waved her hand obediently as T'Rani cast an amused glance in her direction.

"You don't have to raise your hand, Lia'Vael. This isn't a classroom."

The quarian let her arm down rapidly. "Yeah. Right. Sure. I wasn't sure how this worked."

"You're obviously eager to answer," T'Rani said. "Just get it off your chest,"

The quarian blinked in surprise as she looked down at her suit's chest plate. "Get what off? Is something there?"

T'Rani sighed. "What can you tell us about the planet?"

"Oh! It's a garden world. In the Amada System of the Omega Nebula. Surveyed extensively, but mostly considered to be uninhabitable due to the high number of biotically active fauna. It's also littered with the wreckage of starships; so much so that the entire planet is basically one ancient battlefield. Researchers estimate that about 127,000 years ago two species fought in the planet's orbit. Each side lost hundreds of ships which eventually crashed onto the surface, dumping the element zero from their drive cores all over the place. It poisoned the landscape, causing mass extinctions. Any species that did survive are highly aggressive and have biotics, which they use for hunting. In general, the place isn't recommended for colonization."

"Very good," T'Rani said approvingly. "Top marks!"

Lia'Vael's glowing eyes scrunched up as she smiled.

"And the vorcha set up a base there?" Zaalia asked.

"It's the perfect place, when you think about it. Well off the trade routes, but still close enough to Omega Station that they can travel back to barter and get supplies. It's on a planet that, while a garden world, is considered uninhabitable, so no-one's going to bother them or think twice about the vorcha trying to set up a colony there. The vorcha are highly adaptable and can live in environments that would be toxic to most other species. They physically alter themselves to suit their surroundings. Given enough exposure to that environment and some of them could even develop biotic abilities."

"Biotic vorcha," Zaalia muttered. "That's all we need."

"So, what's our plan?" Valni asked. "I hope you don't think the four of us are going to take on the Blood Pack by ourselves. I mean, I'm good but I'm not that good."

"That's what I like about you: always so modest," Zaalia teased.

"You won't be expected to storm the gates, Severan," T'Rani assured her, smiling ruefully. "We're going to observe and reconnoitre. The heavy lifting – with the emphasis on 'heavy' – will be done by a squad of Citadel Special Forces. We're rendezvousing with their frigate when we reach Eingana. Our job will be to advise and guide them to their intended target. And with any luck, the vorcha will simply surrender and open the gates rather than risk taking us on."

"Not the vorcha I've fought," Valni put in. "They're not the most advanced race, but they're deadly fighters and they don't give up ground easily."

"There's a cheery thought," Zaalia said.

T'Rani referred to her omni-tool. "We should be there in about twenty hours. We'll reconvene once we enter the system."

"And in the meantime?" Lia'Vael asked.

"Prep the ship, prep your weapons, and familiarise yourself with the Threads of Fate."

"Already done," Lia'Vael said happily.

The team moved to leave, but T'Rani stopped them. "Before you go, there is something else…"

"No surprise there," Valni replied.

"You should know: we're under surveillance by the Hierarchy…"

"Excuse me?" Zaalia asked. "It sounded like you said the Hierarchy was keeping tabs on us?"

"They are," T'Rani confirmed.

"Do you know who or why?" Zaalia queried.

An ominous frown crept across Valni's face.

"I wouldn't be very good at my job if I didn't, Gerumis," T'Rani replied. "It's an acquaintance of Severan's, in fact: the Hierarchy Office of Internal Affairs." The asari regarded Valni. "They've been examining our activities and scrutinizing all our files. With the full authorization of the Primarch, I might add. I had a little chat with him yesterday. It looks like Inquisitor Passcal still has you firmly in his crosshairs, Severan."

Valni groaned. Zaalia gaped.

"An _Inquisitor_?" the Cabalite exclaimed. "How'd you get one of those bastards chasing after you?"

"It's a long story," Valni muttered.

T'Rani waved her hand at Valni. "She got involved with an Alliance engineer who defected to a terrorist organisation."

"That didn't seem like a long story," Lia'Vael observed.

"You drove your friend into the arms of a bunch of terrorists?" Zaalia asked Valni.

"I didn't drive him anywhere!" Valni snapped. "And he was more than a friend."

"They were intimate," T'Rani explained helpfully.

"T'Rani!"

"Yeah, probably didn't need to know that," Lia'Vael said under her breath.

"Is _that_ why you got expelled from your ship?" Zaalia asked Valni. "Because you had a fling with a terrorist?"

"No!" Valni said firmly. "Kenneth… He wasn't a terrorist. And it wasn't just a _fling_. There was more to it. We were planning…" Valni stopped herself. "We had something together," she finished quietly.

"She means besides all the sex," T'Rani clarified.

There was a tense silence as Valni stared daggers at the asari.

"Awkward," Lia'Vael muttered to herself.

"I'm not entirely convinced Kenneth isn't working undercover for the Alliance," Valni fired back.

"He isn't," T'Rani replied. "I'd have known. My sources would have tipped me off. According to all the reports, he left the Alliance of his own volition."

"So, which terrorist group did he join?" Zaalia asked T'Rani.

"Cerberus."

Zaalia's eyes widened in surprise and there was an audible gasp from Lia'Vael. The quarian looked sharply at Valni. "You have friends in _Cerberus_?" she accused. "Don't you know what they are? Don't you know what they did to the Flotilla?"

"He wasn't in Cerberus," Valni protested. "And I don't believe he's a terrorist."

"Not that they differ that much regardless of what insignia they wear - Alliance or Cerberus..." Zaalia muttered stone-faced.

"They're murderers!" Lia said hotly. "Cerberus infiltrated one of our ships. They attacked the Idenna and killed dozens of people. All to get some human biotic. They're a bunch of racist butchers…"

"No one's disputing that, Lia'Vael nar Ulnay!" T'Rani interrupted. "And I am not asking you to forgive or be sympathetic towards Cerberus. On the contrary, I put this team together to help fight against groups like Cerberus. And I selected you, a quarian, because I knew you could help us do that. You are an exceptional engineer, but Officer Severan's past relationship is not the issue here. Her friend didn't join Cerberus until well over a year after she'd left her ship. She had no contact with him and no clue that he'd left the Alliance. What I'm offering you is this: the opportunity to battle against groups like Cerberus, and the Blood Pack, and any others who would imprison, enslave, or murder innocents. I am giving you the chance to fight back, Lia'Vael, just as Severan and Gerumis are fighting back. But to do that I expect you to follow my orders and work as part of this team. Can you do that?"

Lia'Vael hesitated only briefly before giving a single nod. "Of course."

"That's what I like to hear." T'Rani regarded the three alien women. "We've got a long way to go yet, but I'm confident we will do great things."

* * *

Just over twenty hours later, the _Threads of Fate_ dropped out of standard FTL into the Amada System, half-a-million kilometres from Eingana.

The emerald-hued planet filled the cockpit's main display, illuminated from one side by the star, Amada, and casting the rest of the planet in darkness.

T'Rani hovered behind Zaalia's chair, watching the readings coming back from the ship's powerful sensors with increasing confusion.

T'Rani frowned. "Where's the Special Forces frigate? They should be here."

"Maybe they were delayed?" Zaalia suggested.

"Not likely. They set off before us," T'Rani replied.

"Do you want me to open a channel?" Zaalia asked.

T'Rani shook her head. "I'd prefer we didn't announce our arrival to everyone who might be listening until we see the other ship." She leaned forwards. "Get in closer and run a full sensor sweep."

Zaalia piloted the ship into Eingana's orbit. The crew silently waited for any sign from the sensors. A couple of minutes later, Zaalia pointed at an object emerging from the darkside of the planet. "There's the frigate." She looked at the scanner again before adding: "Or what's left of it."

T'Rani scrutinised the display. The Special Forces ship was listing in a decaying orbit. The forward section of the ship had been completely ripped away, leaving a gaping hole that clearly exposed the inner decks. Debris was tumbling around the craft making it hard to discern which species the frigate actually belonged to.

Behind Zaalia, Valni and Lia'Vael moved to join T'Rani at the display.

"Any life-signs?" T'Rani asked.

There was a brief pause as Zaalia conducted a full sensor-sweep. Then she shook her head. "I'm not reading any bio-readings."

"Most of the ship is still intact," Valni observed, "Could they have made it into the escape pods?"

Zaalia nodded. "Yeah, readings show some of the escape pods have been jettisoned. They probably made planetfall. There's no debris from any other craft. It must have been a surprise attack."

"Why didn't they get a shot off?" Valni asked. "A frigate should have been able to take out at least one of its attackers."

"Connect with the comm-buoy and open a channel to the Citadel," T'Rani ordered Zaalia. "The Executor can send reinforcements to help rescue the survivors."

Zaalia shook her head again. "All channels are inactive… Looks like a jamming signal."

"Reverse course!" T'Rani said. "Break orbit and get us out of range of the jammers."

Zaalia brought the _Threads of Fate_ around 180°. She hit the thrusters and started to power out of the planet's gravity.

"As soon as we're clear of the signal, connect to the nearest base and inform them of our situation," T'Rani added.

Zaalia was about to reply when the scanner beeped insistently.

"I've got something on sensors. Very faint, but it wasn't there a second ago. It looks like it's tracking our cours…"

Zaalia never got to finish her sentence.

The first explosion sent a shockwave through the ship.

The deck lurched, hurling Valni and Lia'Vael into a heap on the floor. T'Rani landed beside them. Alarms sounded and the cockpit was suddenly bathed in red light.

"Direct hit to the cargo hold!" Zaalia yelled over the alarms. "We've got a hull breach."

T'Rani and Valni were back on their feet in an instant. "What the hell was that?" Valni demanded.

"I don't know, but whatever it was cut right through our kinetic barriers."

"I'll seal the breach!" Lia'Vael said as she clambered to her feet and made for the door.

T'Rani was back by Zaalia's side. "Maximum speed! Get some distance between us and them!"

"We don't even know where _they_ are!" Zaalia pointed out.

"Just get us out of this system," T'Rani said.

The second explosion pitched Zaalia from her chair. She hit the bulkhead and rebounded against the console. The holographic display flickered and died.

It was then Zaalia noticed she wasn't lying on the floor as she expected, but rather was bobbing gently close to the ceiling.

She looked down and saw her colleagues floating beneath her. Valni looked dazed while T'Rani held a hand to her crest, trying to stem the small droplets of purple blood seeping between the asari's fingers. Zaalia glanced around in alarm. The hum of the engines had dwindled to nothing. The thrusters were out and the gravity had failed, which meant that last explosion had knocked the eezo core offline.

The _Threads of Fate_ was dead in space.


	12. Planetfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew are in jeopardy. To save them, Valni makes a desperate decision. But her actions may be the death of her.

**_Threads of Fate, Eingana Graveyard Orbit, Omega Nebula – 08:15 ZULU – 14_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

"Damage report!"

T'Rani floated behind Valni and Zaalia, holding a blood-stained pad of gauze to her crest as the turians worked feverishly above the ship's control console. The last couple of minutes had been a chaotic melee of flailing limbs in a desperate effort to get the ship functioning. Valni had never appreciated how much she relied on gravity for the simple task of pressing a button. With no gravitational resistance, Valni was pushing herself away from the console every time she made an adjustment. After the explosion, every system apart from life-support had been knocked offline. Fortunately, the main console had quickly reinitialized as emergency power kicked in, and both Zaalia and Valni had been busily trying to restart the main core while T'Rani issued commands while treating the wound on her head.

"Give me a damage report!" T'Rani ordered again.

Zaalia looked up as the main display flared to life. An internal schematic of the _Threads of Fate_ had appeared on the screen. "Hull breach in the cargo hold. Engines are out, thrusters are offline, and we lost the portside GARDIAN battery," she said.

" _Hello? Can you hear me_?" a slightly tremulous voice asked. The trio looked at their wrists. Their omni-tools were glowing. Lia'Vael had opened a comm-channel.

"Lia'Vael! Are you injured?" T'Rani said into her omni-tool.

" _I'm fine, Ma'am_ ," the quarian replied. " _But I'm just outside the cockpit. I'm trying to get the door open_."

"Hang on, we're just restoring power," Valni assured her.

"Artificial gravity is coming back online," Zaalia announced. "Here we go… Now!"

The power reinitialised and the crew braced themselves as the floor suddenly became unavoidably attractive. They hit the deck, stumbling slightly as gravity caught up with them. Behind them, the cockpit door opened and Lia'Vael dashed in. The main display above the console flared to life.

"We have sensors," Valni said.

"Full scan, Gerumis," T'Rani ordered. "Find out who attacked us and where they are. Severan, bring the weapons and defences online. If the attackers come back, I want us ready for them."

The turians nodded and set about their work.

"Why haven't they come around to finish us off?" Lia'Vael wondered aloud.

"I've got something on scanners," Zaalia said. "Hang on… I think I know why they haven't blown us apart. It wasn't a ship that attacked us," the Cabalite announced.

"What was it?" T'Rani asked.

"Mines!" Zaalia pointed at the external sensor readings. An orbiting mine was visible just half-a-kilometre aft, drifting with the debris of the ruined frigate. "Tactically cloaked orbital mines. They're cold so they don't give off energy signatures until a ship passes within range. Then they activate and lock-on to the enemy, exploding when they get close enough."

"Those weapons are illegal!" Valni protested.

"Yeah, 'cause criminals are all about obeying the law!" Zaalia replied.

Lia'Vael was scrutinising the readings coming from the mine. "Looks like a high-yield batarian model." The team looked at her in surprise. "A few years ago, the Flotilla ran into a minefield near the batarian border," she explained. "We collected a few of the mines. This is a similar make. They're called carrier-killers."

"We survived two of those going off?" Valni asked, obviously impressed. "Tough little ship."

"Most asari warships have _Silaris_ armour as standard. It gives us an edge in battle," T'Rani replied. The asari-designed carbon-nanotube _Silaris_ armour was a highly sought after accessory for military ships across the galaxy. Unfortunately for the rest of the galaxy, it was also prohibitively expensive to retrofit ships larger than a frigate with the diamond hard material.

T'Rani turned to Zaalia. "Gerumis, run a sensor sweep for all orbiting bodies, no matter how small, and plot a course through them down to the planet. Lia'Vael and Severan, you repair the damage to the hold…"

"We have a problem!" Lia'Vael said, raising her voice. She hadn't taken her eyes off the sensor display. "Sorry to interrupt, but this mine isn't dormant. It's active and the sensors show it's counting down." She turned to the group. "We've got ten minutes until it blows."

"Is it close enough to put us in danger?" Zaalia asked.

Lia'Vael nodded. "We're within the blast radius. If it explodes it'll knock us closer to Eingana. Our orbit's decaying as it is. Without the explosion we'll fall into the atmosphere within the next six hours."

"All the more reason to get the engines online," T'Rani said.

Lia'Vael pulled up the damage report of the engines. "We can't. Not in time, anyway. It's gonna take at least an hour to get them functional."

"Can't you work faster?" T'Rani demanded.

"That _is_ me working fast, ma'am!" Lia'Vael replied. "Once that mine goes off it'll push us into the atmosphere. We have a hull breach and the thrusters are offline, so even if by some miracle we survive re-entry, we won't be able to pilot her. The ship will still hit the ground at terminal velocity."

"You're just full of happiness and light today, aren't you?" Zaalia observed.

"What's your idea?" Valni asked the quarian.

"We can't stop the explosion. We just need to be further away from it," Lia'Vael replied.

"Oh, is that all?" Zaalia scoffed.

"How much further away?" T'Rani asked,

"Shockwaves don't travel in space. And the ionising blast radius of carrier-killers isn't that large. Say only three kilometres?"

"We just need to move three kilometres," T'Rani muttered. "But how?"

Valni was silent for a moment as an idea percolated in her mind. "Why don't we move the mine?" she suggested.

"Seriously?" Zaalia asked.

"Well, why not? I could slip on one of the ORES spacesuits and push the mine out of range. We still have time."

Zaalia shook her head. "Hang on. It's a mine. Won't it explode if you go near it?"

"No," Lia'Vael said. "They're designed to react to ship-sized metallic objects; otherwise they'd just blow up next to something like a satellite."

T'Rani turned to Valni. "Can you do this, Severan?"

"With respect, ma'am, I'm the _only one_ who can. Zaalia's needed on the ship, so is Lia'Vael, and you're in no fit state to go anywhere right now," she added, indicating T'Rani's bandaged head.

T'Rani looked at the ground briefly, as if weighing up her options, her expression torn. Finally, she looked up. "Get to the hold. Put on the suit. Gerumis, give her a hand."

The turians saluted and dashed out of the cockpit.

The cargo hold had seen better days. When they entered the first thing they saw was the gaping hole in the floor. A containment field kept the hold pressurized, but most of the damage had already been done. Most of the equipment was strewn over the floor, and the rest had been blown into space during the attack.

Valni moved over to the port side to check on the ORES spacesuits. The Orbital Re-entry Exploration System had been used for decades in some form or another. They were heavily armoured spacesuits designed for exploration in hostile environments, and came with an inflatable foam heat shield that could withstand the searing heat of atmospheric entry. Of the four ORES spacesuits in the hold, two had been blown out through the breach, and the helmet of a third had been shattered by flying debris. There was only one surviving spacesuit.

Zaalia helped Valni slip into the suit. It didn't take long; they were built to be put on in a hurry. The helmet snapped into place and the visor's heads-up display activated, giving Valni an augmented view of her surroundings.

The suit automatically performed a quick system diagnostic and a red warning flashed before her eyes: _Parachute inoperative_.

" _Damage sustained to emergency parachute_ ," a turian, slightly electronic male voice informed her. Hierarchy spacesuits typically came with a virtual intelligence to aid the wearer.

Zaalia activated her omni-tool. "I'm syncing the suit's comm with our omni-tools. You should be able to hear me?" she said. Valni nodded.

Satisfied with the fit, Valni paced over to the airlock and moved inside. Zaalia sealed Valni in and depressurised the lock. ** [Final Frontier - Two Steps From Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAzCf0ascW8)

The outer hatch slid open to reveal a colossal emerald wall. The planet Eingana dominated the horizon, its continents and landscape laid out before her like an immense fresco set across a black canvas and framed by a glittering sky of stars.

Valni steeled herself as she peered over the edge of the airlock. She knew she wasn't going to fall, but as she approached the edge, every instinct in her body screamed that she was going to tumble into an infinite abyss.

Valni dragged her gaze away from the 'drop' and focused instead on the planet's horizon. Steeling herself, she floated out of the airlock.

The HUD was pin-pointing the mine's location. A quick press of the controls in her gloves and the thrusters ignited, propelling her away from the ship. Valni angled towards the bleeping point on her interface as Eingana seemed to spin away to her right. The mine was now directly in-front of her. She accelerated; speeding towards the mine nestled within the spinning field of wreckage, the suit's VI taking some of the pressure off as it automatically piloted her safely through the debris field.

" _Four-hundred metres to target_ ," the suit's VI declared.

The suit rolled to her left to avoid a wandering chunk of outer hull. The mine was in full view now. Part of it was clearly visible while the other half was occasionally flashing white with static as the damaged tactical cloaking flared.

Valni was within a few metres now. She slowed to a halt and made contact with the mine. There was a small handle circling the device. Valni grabbed it. Making sure she had a firm hold, she activated the thrusters and braced herself as she was propelled forwards. Despite the lack of gravity, the mine still had mass, meaning the thrusters took a few seconds to accelerate Valni and the mine out of its orbit.

Suddenly there was a shout through her omni-tool. " _Bosh'tet_!" Lia'Vael exclaimed. " _The countdown's accelerated_!"

"What? Why?" Valni demanded.

" _It's probably some kind of failsafe. Moving it must have disrupted the internal timer. You've got less than a minute_!"

Valni cursed under her breath and brought her suit's thrusters up to full power.

Her heart was pounding as she piloted the explosive cargo carefully through the field of twisted metal; she was so focused on her task that she hardly noticed the words of encouragement from her team-mates filtering through the speakers.

After a tense few seconds, Valni cleared the debris field and accelerated away from both ships.

The HUD constantly updated her with the distance she'd travelled as she powered onward. At the moment, she was covering well over a hundred metres-per-second.

"Not fast enough," she muttered.

" _Almost. You're almost there, Valni_ ," T'Rani said reassuringly. " _Just a little further_." Just then she noticed T'Rani was calling her by her given name.

The HUD's odometer changed constantly as it clocked the distance. _2435 metres. 2543 metres. 2651 metres …_

When the counter hit three kilometres, Valni heard T'Rani call out, " _That's it! You're far enough. Get out of there_!" the asari ordered.

Valni let go of the mine and spun around, kicking away from the device with a final launch of her boots. The thrusters were at maximum as Valni sped back towards the _Threads of Fate_.

" _Twenty-five seconds to detonation_ ," T'Rani announced.

" _That's not enough time to get clear_ ," the voice of Lia'Vael said quietly.

"Not helping!" Valni snapped, her outburst receiving a contrite apology from the quarian.

With the thrusters on full there was little she could do but hope she was gaining enough distance from the mine, but looking at the suit's odometer she knew that wasn't the case. She needed a back-up plan.

" _You've got to get more distance_ ," Lia'Vael said.

Valni bit back a cutting reply about the quarian's grasp of the obvious, and instead addressed her suit's VI. "How long does it take to deploy the heat shield?" she asked.

" _Four-point-three seconds_ ," the VI replied.

" _Fifteen seconds to detonation_!" T'Rani's voice informed her.

Valni pitched and rolled between the remains of the frigate, trying desperately to avoid the wreckage and gain as much distance from the mine as she could.

" _Would you like to deploy the heat shield_?" the VI chirped in her ear.

"Not yet," she replied, "on my order." Once the shield was unfurled, her suit's rear thrusters would be blocked. She needed to leave as much time as possible before activating it.

" _You're still too close_ ," Lia'Vael warned her.

" _Ten seconds_ ," T'Rani added.

Valni could see the _Threads of Fate_ as a growing shape in the distance. She was almost to safety. She just needed more time. No, actually, she needed to be _faster_. But the she couldn't get more power to the thrusters.

"Come on! Come on!" Valni yelled.

T'Rani started counting down. "Eight. Seven. Six. Five…"

"Deploy! Deploy!" Valni ordered the computer.

Valni felt the hiss of the foam filling the heat shield. The thruster shut down as the shield expanded, growing outwards and around Valni's arms and legs until she was semi-enclosed in a cocoon of rapidly hardening foam and heat-resistant, silver material.

Just then, the mine exploded in a dazzling flash that briefly illuminated the _Threads of Fate_ and the tumbling debris. The blast blew away the wreckage closest to the mine – jagged shards of metal shot past her.

Suddenly, a massive impact sent her tumbling. Part of the wreckage had hit the shield, hurling her off-course. The view became a confused blur of stars, planet and debris as Valni spun away in an uncontrolled tumble towards the planet.

" _VALNI_!" a voice cried out in her ear, almost deafening her. She recognised the voice belonged to Zaalia, but Valni couldn't answer her; the G-forces of the violent spin were making her sick.

Valni glanced down as two robot arms abruptly extended themselves out from the suit's torso. A burst of jets exploded from the tips of the arms, trying to stabilise her spin. Valni could only watch as the VI gradually brought the twisting suit under control. Her view through the visor settled into twisting panorama of the _Threads of Fate_ speeding away from her. Then the HUD flashed a warning: _Atmospheric entry imminent_.

She was falling into Eingana.

"I'm okay! I'm fine!" she yelled into the comm. "But I can't get back to the ship. I'm going into the atmosphere." The _Threads of Fate_ was rapidly dwindling to a speck against the inky blackness.

" _We'll find you_ ," T'Rani's voice said firmly. The signal was already breaking up as Valni tumbled out of range. " _We'll repair the ship and … coming for you._ "

"Yeah, you better," Valni replied.

" _When you get to the surfac … signal us_ ," Zaalia implored. " _Homing beacon, flares, anythi …_ " Her voice faded to nothing, only to be replaced by the sound of T'Rani.

" _Just stay alive, Severa … Tha …_ " The signal finally dissolved into static.

"I'll meet you on the surface," Valni promised, though she didn't know if they could still hear her.

A tremor shook through the shield indicating she was entering the atmosphere.

The temperature started to build; superheated air began to spill around the edges of the shield. Valni stared in rising panic as the flames grew to an inferno. Her suit was armoured and cooled, but that didn't prevent the searing temperatures penetrating through to her skin. She was sweating heavily. It felt like she was flying into the sun. Desperately, she tucked into a foetal position and screwed her eyes shut as she released a scream that was completely drowned out by the roar of the flames.

The vibrations were intense. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced. She was being simultaneously roasted and shaken apart.

She tried to imagine what she might look like from space: a flaming silver ball surrounded by a glowing tail. Would her teammates think she'd burnt up in the atmosphere? Would they just abandon her on the planet?

Just when she thought she was going to be cooked alive, the heat started to fade. The vibrations decreased, and the flames dropped to nothing. She'd made it through re-entry.

Valni barely had time to catch her breath before the shield suddenly lurched. She was in freefall and the blunt cone of the shield wasn't providing any aerodynamic lift. Valni held on tight as she started to tumble in the thin air.

The VI piped up with a warning: " _Minimal thruster control. Recommend detaching the heat shield_."

Valni opened her mouth but she was cut off when the shield rolled several times. Valni found herself fighting against the G-forces. She couldn't even raise her arms. Summoning up her strength she finally managed to yell "Detach!"

There was a clunk as the shield came away. Valni dropped into space, her arms and legs flailing wildly as she tumbled at terminal velocity.

Just then, a series of flame jets burst from her suit. The thrusters came to life. Valni felt a kick in her back and her flight pattern began to stabilise. The suit was no longer spinning, instead it was diving rapidly.

Another strong burst from the thrusters levelled her out a few thousand metres from the clouds, and for the first time Valni noticed the curvature of the planet and the light blue skyline as she hurtled headlong through the air.

She was flying!

It seemed like the whole of Eingana was stretched out before her. The clouds parted to reveal the canopy of a seemingly endless forest backed by a series of white-capped mountains. Beyond the mountains, vast plains stretched out beneath her where herds of strange beasts swarmed across the landscape like flocks of birds.

From this altitude, Eingana looked like a paradise.

A beep from the HUD distracted her from the view. " _Escape pod homing beacon detected_ ," the VI said. " _Locking on to the signal_."

The thrusters fired and Valni dropped like a stone, powering downward towards the homing signal.

She was descending quickly. The tree canopy grew ever larger. The VI sent intermittent bursts to the thrusters, trying to conserve the remaining fuel. But Valni wasn't sure there was enough for a safe landing. She knew the suit's parachute had been damaged. She was about to query this to the VI when it chirped again.

" _Emergency reserves at critical levels_." The fuel gauge was flashing a warning now to show it was almost depleted.

Suddenly, the HUD zoomed in on a lake close to the escape pod's signal. " _Body of water detected. Adjusting trajectory. New course locked_."

Valni's eyes went wide as she understood what the VI was planning to do. "No. Not the water! Not the water!" Turians had a higher body density than other species. They couldn't swim without aid. "I don't float!" she yelled.

" _Splashdown unavoidable. Reserves almost depleted. Soft landing impossible. Kindly keep your legs straight and tuck your arms across your chest_."

The lake was growing rapidly in size. There was one last blast from the thrusters that slowed her descent and flipped her around to bring her in feet-first. Valni hastily crossed her chest and straighten her legs before she hit the water with a bone-jarring splash that sent her deep beneath the surface. **

When the churning veil of bubbles had cleared, Valni found herself surrounded by a deep, shimmering blue. The lake's surface was a beautiful dappled ceiling, splitting the sun's rays into narrow bands of light that speared down to illuminate the school of startled fish she'd just disturbed.

It was a sight that few turians ever had the opportunity (or desire) to see. Not that Valni was in the right frame of mind to appreciate the view just at the moment.

 _Oh, Spirits. I'm underwater_!

Panic overtook her and she struggled frantically.

Quickly rising upward, her head broke the surface and she let out the breath she'd been instinctively holding. Water droplets trickled down her helmet as she bobbed up and down. Valni glanced around. She was in the middle of the lake. It was at that moment she realised she didn't need any effort to remain afloat.

Valni mentally kicked herself. Of course, the spacesuit was airtight and keeping her buoyant. She wouldn't sink unless she opened her helmet.

Valni tried to steady her breathing; she was still coming down from the adrenaline high. "Okay, so how do I get to shore?" she asked aloud.

" _The backstroke is the recommended technique_ ," the VI replied helpfully.

"That's great, except I can't swim."

" _Apprehension is unnecessary. I will talk you through the procedure. Simply kick out with your legs, then undulate your arms as if you were flapping a pair of wings._ "

"Okay," Valni said hesitantly. She kicked out and flailed her arms, creating more splash than movement but also managing to propel herself a small way through the water.

" _Very good_ ," the computer said encouragingly. " _Maintain the rhythm_."

Valni obeyed and kicked out again, then flapped her arms. She moved a bit further. Gradually, she settled into a rhythm as she crawled through the water while the VI continued its cheerful running commentary.

" _And kick. And stroke. And kick. And stroke. And kick. And stroke. And kick. And stroke. And kick. And stroke. And kick…_ "

"Oh, do shut up!"

" _Muting audio_."

The swim was surprisingly tiring. After the fiftieth stroke, Valni's hand struck something hard. She turned her head to find she'd hit a rock under the surface and was just three metres from the shore. She rotated onto her front and managed to paddle the remaining distance before her feet touched the lakebed.

She waded out of the water, her legs feeling like lead. In the planet's gravity, the extra weight of the spacesuit overwhelmed her muscles and she collapsed onto her hands and knees, crawling up the beach of grey pebbles, her breathing laboured.

She tried to support herself but her arms were trembling from sheer exhaustion.

Squatting back on her knees, she reached up and popped the seal of her spacesuit. The helmet came away and Valni drank in the warm breeze flowing across the lake. The planet's heat and humidity almost reminded her of Palaven.

Suddenly, a wide shadow fell across the pebbles.

Valni looked up sharply, raising her arm to shield her eyes. A grey figure was looming over her, its features partially obscured by the blinding sun. For an instant, Valni thought it was an indigenous animal, but then the figure thrust out a meaty hand.

"Reassuringly: you are safe now," a deep, monotonous voice declared.

Valni blinked in recognition. The figure was an elcor!

Valni was in no condition to decline assistance, whatever the source; she grabbed the offered hand and was hauled to her feet, murmuring a word of thanks.

"With concern: we saw you hit the water. That was quite an entrance," the elcor continued.

Val let go of the alien's hand and wobbled slightly on her feet. "Valni Severan, Citadel Combined Taskforce Echo One," she managed to say. "I'm looking for a team of Citadel Special Forces. They crash-landed somewhere near this location."

The elcor took a step back. "With satisfaction: you have found them." The elephantine alien waved one huge arm to indicate the group of fellow elcor who were approaching from further down the shoreline. Then the elcor turned back to Valni, raised his right hand to his brow and saluted. "With pride: Elcor Flotilla, 31st Marine Corps!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ORES spacesuit described in this chapter was based on a real project seriously considered by NASA in the 1960's, although their version was called MOOSE. More information on the project can be found on wikipedia at: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MOOSE
> 
> This chapter was influenced by the track 'Final Frontier' by Thomas Bergersen. I've highlighted where the music starts and ends in the text with two asterisks. Basically, the action follows the music from the time Valni leaves the Threads of Fate to the moment she hits the water.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading.


	13. Battle Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni is reunited with her team. With limited equipment and some of the Citadel Special Forces killed in action, can Valni and her allies defeat the Blood Pack?

**_Elcor Base camp, Eingana, Omega Nebula – 13:45 Local Time – 14_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

The _Threads of Fate_ 's flight pattern wavered as it descended through the clouds of Eingana, its thrusters firing intermittently to keep the battle-scarred craft airborne. In contrast to Zaalia's consummate piloting skills when they'd left the Citadel, the asari corvette now looked like it was being controlled by a complete novice as it accelerated in short, sharp bursts to drift fitfully towards the waiting group of elcor.

Valni watched the ship continue its erratic descent until it was hovering above the makeshift landing area. Four sturdy landing legs extended outward from the hull. Its retro-rockets flared and suddenly the ship lurched forward, sending the assembled aliens scattering just before it hit the ground in a distinctly ungainly fashion, ploughing small furrows in the earth with its landing pads.

The dust settled and the group of elcor marines made a cautious return back to the craft. There was a high-pitched whine as the ship powered down and the port-side hatch slid opened to reveal a shallow boarding ramp that glided out and gently kissed the ground.

"Sarcastically: nice landing!" the elcor beside Valni said in what she presumed was supposed to be a quiet mutter. With their complicated speech patterns, elcor really didn't seem to have mastered the ability to mutter.

Just then, two figures emerged from the ship: Lia'Vael nar Ulnay and Amélia T'Rani, the asari's crest partly covered by a white bandage, walked down the ramp. T'Rani's face broke into a smile when she saw Valni, the asari nodding with quiet satisfaction. Lia'Vael's reaction, however, was much less composed: the quarian raised her hands and waved.

"Valni! You made it!" Lia'Vael yelled excitedly. "We were so worried."

Valni raised her hand in greeting and approached the ship. T'Rani and Lia'Vael had just reached the bottom of the ramp when another figure appeared from the airlock. Zaalia Gerumis walked into the sunlight, squinting against the harsh glare and the sudden gust of humid wind rushing down the valley. Zaalia shielded her head with her arm and waited for her eyes to grow accustomed to the planet. Any amount of time spent in artificial environments meant that the intensity of natural light and real air groundside tended to be a shock to the system.

Gradually, her eyes adjusted to the dazzling rays and she spotted Valni at the bottom of the ramp being greeted by T'Rani and Lia'Vael. T'Rani offered Valni a stoic handshake, which she gratefully accepted, but Lia'Vael pulled the combat specialist into an affectionate hug.

Zaalia moved down the ramp, only now noticing the growing number of elcor surrounding the ship. T'Rani turned to address the elcor.

"We have a perfectly good mode of transportation but you just had to jump ship and make your own way!?" Zaalia called out to Valni, her face splitting into a sardonic grin. "If my driving bothered you that much you should have said something. You didn't have to get out and walk!"

Valni smiled. "I'll definitely tell you next time."

"Yeah, please remember to remain inside the cabin until the spaceship has come to a full and complete stop," LiaVael said playfully.

"I'll bear that in mind, Lia," Valni said, flashing the quarian a cheerful smile.

"It's a relief to see you're safe. I thought you'd be singed around the edges," Zaalia added.

"The re-entry must have been terrifying," Lia'Vael put in. "It looked scary enough to us from orbit."

"A swim helped cool me down," Valni replied, indicating the lake behind her. "The parachute failed and I had to bail in the water."

Zaalia stared open-mouthed at the lake. "You went swimming too? Wow, you sure like to make an entrance, don't you?"

"Says the woman who just landed the ship like a drunken hanar," Valni fired back.

"I couldn't help that," Zaalia said. "The lateral thrusters are fried. I'm surprised I managed to land her at all."

"That's going to be a fun job to fix," Lia'Vael muttered.

"Any sign of the Citadel Special Forces?" Zaalia asked.

"Right in-front of you." Valni pointed towards the elcor, and specifically a larger male with the rank of commander inscribed on what little clothing he was wearing, talking to T'Rani.

"Wait, _they're_ the ones we're supposed to rendezvous with?" Zaalia asked.

"Soldiers from the 31st Marine Corps, Elcor Flotilla. They're our heavy support."

"Yeah, but _elcor_?" Zaalia repeated in a hushed voice. "What are they gonna do? Talk the vorcha to death?"

"I take it you've never seen elcor in battle?"

"No, but I saw the elcor version of Hamlet," Zaalia countered. "All fourteen hours of it! And believe me, by the end of that film I was seriously starting to envy Hamlet after he was poisoned!"

Valni laughed. "It can't have been that bad?"

"The climactic death scene lasted _forty minutes_!"

"Well, elcor are known to be meticulous in their attention to detail."

"No offense to them as a species, but what can they do against the Blood Pack?"

"You haven't seen the sheer level of firepower their soldiers are packing. They're not called 'living tanks' for nothing."

"Severan! Gerumis!" a voice called out. The trio turned to see T'Rani pointing in their direction. "I need a recce of the area. Get you equipment from the ship and scout out the base. Lia'Vael, start your repairs. I need the _Threads of Fate_ operational ASAP."

"Yes, ma'am!" they chorused, saluting. Valni turned and led Zaalia and Lia'Vael back into the ship. Once inside, Lia'Vael bid them a cheerful farewell and disappeared down the service corridor leading to the engine room.

Valni turned to Zaalia. "You up for a little hike?"

"Are we close enough to the Blood Pack base?" Lia'Vael asked.

Valni nodded. "The elcor have mapped most of the area. We're only about fifteen kilometres away. We caught a break. Probably the first bit of good luck we've had."

They stepped into the blue-lit corridor leading to the private quarters. "So, the only way to get to the base is to walk?" Zaalia asked.

"Yep! The area's heavily forested. And infested with carnivorous wildlife."

"I don't see how that's in any way 'lucky'."

"Don't worry; I have something that'll help."

Valni stopped at her cabin door. She opened the lock and led Zaalia inside.

Valni's cabin was a surprisingly comfortable, if cramped, compartment bathed in soft orange lighting, with a single bed set against the wall. Her kit-bag was perched on the bed. Valni delved into the bag and retrieved a bundle of black, gossamer thin polymetallic fabric with small electronic panels attached to it. "Here we are! I always carry a spare."

"What's that?"

"Infiltrator tech," Valni explained. "Your armour needs an upgrade."

* * *

Crawling on her hands and knees, Valni slithered through the grass, easing her way past thick foliage and unfamiliar green sprouts (some of which actually moved out of the way to avoid her) until she reached the edge of the cliff. She peered over the precipice into the valley below and brought her field glasses up to her eyes. The Blood Pack base was some two-hundred metres away, built in an easily defensible position on the edge of a valley and surrounded on three sides by dense forest. It was a good location. Even though the forest made seeing incoming enemies difficult, Valni knew from her experience on the hike that the forest was swarming with indigenous animals; most of them carnivorous, or biotic, or both.

Zaalia slowly crawled through the grass beside Valni, settling down to observe the enemy base from a safe distance.

At first glance, the base looked like a typical colony. Two grey and square structures stood side-by-side, the entrances to the buildings tucked beneath two large overhanging protuberances. A central courtyard with a landing area was surrounded on all sides by massive walls and a large, burgundy-coloured gate dominated the front of the base. Concrete barricades littered the area outside the gate, and the front was patrolled by vorcha guards. Looking closer, Valni noticed the gate was fortified by four gun emplacements – two rocket launchers and two, high-calibre machine guns – and two AA towers crowned the main structures. While the rest of the base was inaccessible due to the surrounding forest, the main approach was down a sloping hill that funnelled any visitors (or enemies) directly into the path of the guns. The base was heavily defended against ground and air attack. Not that the _Threads of Fate_ was in any fit state to attack from the air at the moment. Lia'Vael had set to work before they'd left but estimated it would take at least three days to get the ship back to full working order.

Valni smiled in admiration. It was a minor miracle the quarian had been able to patch the hull breach in the hold to allow the ship to land.

A movement from the main gates drew Valni's attention and she zoomed in on a figure moving between the vorcha guards. "They have krogan," she announced.

At the main gate the unmistakable physique and loping gait of a krogan was ambling across open ground.

Zaalia cursed. "I was hoping there wouldn't be any heavy hitters."

"This is the Blood Pack; it was likely there might be one or two krogan guards."

"I suppose I was hoping it would just be vorcha there…" Zaalia shook her head, not quite believing what she'd said. "There's something I never thought I'd say!"

"What do you have against vorcha?" Valni asked, noticing the expression of distaste etched across the Cabalite's face. "You had the same look on your face when Bakshi mentioned the vorcha were his clients."

"Oh, really? They're… just not my favourite species," Zaalia replied.

Valni knew she was hedging. "No, there's more to it than that." Zaalia's eyes darted evasively from side to side. "Look, if this operation is going to be a problem for you, I have to know. We can't let anything endanger the mission."

"A problem?! It's not like…" Zaalia started, but quickly stopped herself. She nodded and let out a deep breath "…It was back in '82. A few months before I was shipped off to Earth for the exchange programme. My squad had been sent out to Namakli in the Zaherin System. Have you ever been there?" Valni shook her head. "I don't recommend it. Very dry. Not much life. The only civilized presence is mostly scientists there now… There used to be an asari colony that had vorcha labourers, but there was an economic crash and the colony failed. A lot of vorcha were abandoned; let loose to roam freely, breed freely. The ones that are still there are wild; practically feral. They hunt in packs and take down anything that gets in their way – searching for something they can eat. And, trust me, they can eat almost anything.

"We were deployed at one of the abandoned settlements. We spread out to contain the area; my sector had a gaping hatchway that I had to clear and that's where problems started. The ground was scooped and sponge-like; it just gave way and I fell into a mine-shaft. It was pitch-black but I knew I wasn't alone… You could feel their presence; hear their clatter, smell their fetor... I switched my torch on… and Spirits, they swarmed from every corner!" she reminisced, wincing with aversion. "I lost count of how many there were, and they just kept coming. Even some of the ones I thought I'd killed got up again." Zaalia shuddered at the memory.

"When a vorcha screeches in your face while trying to take your eyes out, you remember you ain't gonna be friends." She looked at Valni firmly but her breathing fluttered.

"Then my squad arrived and bailed me out. And that's the story," Zaalia finished clearly with feigned ease.

Valni was silent for a long time as she studied Zaalia. "Look, if this operation is going to be an issue for you, you could stay on the shi…"

"Don't even say it!" Zaalia said fiercely, cutting Valni off. "I am coming with you no matter what! There is no way I am sitting this one out. Do you understand me?" Zaalia was glaring at Valni. "… Ma'am?"

Valni nodded slowly. "Understood, Cabalite… And may I add: I'm glad you're on our side."

Zaalia looked away, not meeting Valni's gaze, suddenly embarrassed by her outburst. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Come on, I think we've seen enough. Let's get back."

They edged away from the cliff, only rising up from their prone positions when they were sure they were out of visual range of the base.

A rustle from the undergrowth caught their attention. They turned to see a creature emerge from the bushes.

It was large; taller than they were by good metre, and bore a slight resemblance to the horse they'd seen on the Citadel – that is, assuming that the horse had black armoured flanks, large quills on its back, and was carnivorous.

The creature cast two scarlet eyes menacingly in their direction and opened its mouth revealing long, predatory fangs.

It snarled. They froze.

The creature lowered its head and slowly stalked towards them.

"Cloak!" Valni sharply ordered.

They both activated their tactical cloaking. Their bodies flared white as the optical camouflage initialised. A second later, the light refracted around them and they vanished. The creature whinnied and cocked its head, confused by what it had just seen, or rather, what it could no longer see. It sniffed the air cautiously, and slowly approached the spot where the two strange beings had disappeared from view.

But they were no longer there. As the creature investigated the area it had last seen them, Valni and Zaalia were already on the move; sprinting through the forest to put as much distance from the predator as possible and begin the long trek back to base camp.

* * *

It was dark by the time they arrived back at camp.

The elcor had set up small fires around the perimeter to deter any wildlife from venturing into camp.

Valni and Zaalia approached the camp and deactivated their tactical cloaking, when an elcor sentry patrolling the perimeter's edge noticed them. His back-mounted mini-gun swivelled in their direction, but was quickly deactivated when Valni identified herself. The sentry waved them through and the pair trudged wearily into camp, only to be greeted by the sound of raised voices.

T'Rani and the elcor commander were in the midst of an argument. They could only see them as silhouettes as they approached; the two aliens were framed against the huge central bonfire generating light and warmth against the chill of the night.

As they were crossing the campsite, a distant explosion echoed across the horizon. Valni looked up to see a long, fiery streak lighting up the night's sky. A fireball roared across the cloudless atmosphere, accompanied by several smaller blazing meteors.

"What's that?" Zaalia asked.

"With sorrow: that is our ship," the elcor marine nearest to them replied.

The group watched the elcor frigate, finally succumbing to the irresistible pull of gravity, as it blazed a trail through the planet's atmosphere. Very soon it had disappeared from view, its trajectory likely sending it to crash onto the surface several thousand miles away.

"There's no way we're going to be able to evacuate every elcor in the _Threads of Fate_ ," Zaalia said quietly. "There isn't enough space."

Valni nodded grimly and approached T'Rani who was still in the midst of a heated discussion with the elcor commander.

"… Already lost a quarter of my squad," the elcor leader was saying. "Good men and women. And now you are asking me to blindly throw the survivors at the enemy."

"I am asking you do what all soldiers are called to do: their duty," T'Rani insisted. "We will continue with the assault and wipe that base out!"

"With concern: most of our equipment went down with our ship. We have limited resources."

"We can supply any weapons you may have lost from our armoury on the _Threads of Fate_. The Asari Republics have deep pockets."

"Acerbically: such generosity!" the elcor replied. "You only share technology when it suits you."

T'Rani threw up her hands. "Oh not this again! The Republics share all scientific advances with the rest of the galaxy. We are on the same side here."

"Bitterly: and yet your ship survived the mine field. Having _Silaris_ armour fitted on both our vessels would have saved many lives!"

T'Rani turned when she noticed Valni and Zaalia drawing near. "Severan. Gerumis. Back just in time. What's the word?"

Valni quickly related what they'd observed to T'Rani and the commander. As Valni finished, the elcor commander growled softly.

"Grimly: that is not encouraging. A direct assault would bring us into the firing line of those guns."

"There is always a way to get past defences," T'Rani assured him.

"With stoicism: it would be better if we had detailed plans of the base."

"I think we can help you there, Commander," T'Rani assured him. She nodded at Valni who reached into her jacket pocket and retrieved the data disk that Mr. Bakshi had given her.

After forty minutes of private discussion, the elcor commander, who had been formally introduced to Zaalia as Commander Timoleon, gathered his surviving marines beside the fire to listen to T'Rani's battle plan. It was the first time Zaalia had worked directly with elcor and she was amazed by how light-on-their-feet some of them were. When the order came to gather round, the ones furthest away from the fire had moved not with the ambling shuffle she had expected, but at a swift run, their speed belying both their size and their reputation as ungainly quadrupeds. Valni had told her that elcor soldiers trained for years to overcome their natural captiousness. In fact, they were so disciplined that when fully-trained marines really pushed themselves they could sprint as fast as any other bipedal race. As a result, elcor were the equal of krogan on the battlefield, thanks in no small part to an elcor's incredible strength and stamina.

T'Rani synced the data disc with her omni-tool. She activated the wrist-mounted device and a large holographic schematic of the Blood Pack base materialised in the air in front of her.

"At first glance the Blood Pack base would appear to be heavily fortified and protected on all sides by the forest and the gun emplacements," T'Rani began. "However, there is weakness we can exploit." T'Rani tapped away at the interface and the image zoomed in to the side of the southern settlement building. A ventilation hatch was clearly visible and monitored by a security camera. "This ventilation hatch leads directly to the storage area. If we can get someone close to the base without alerting the sensors, they can bypass the alarms on the hatch and gain access. Then they make their way inside and locate the central controls for the base. Here!"

"I'm going to hazard a guess here: I'm being sent in?" Valni asked wryly.

"Yeah, but unlike your rescue on Ker, you're not going in alone, Severan," T'Rani replied, and turned to give Zaalia a pointed stare.

Zaalia glanced between T'Rani and Valni. She nodded resignedly. "Well, I should have seen that coming."

Commander Timleon spoke. "Informatively: once you're inside the base the vorcha will soon know you're there. It'll be the two of you against the Blood Pack. That is, unless, we provide a distraction. With assurance: my squad and I will assemble on this ridge leading to the base and charge the main gate. The vorcha will have to assemble in force at the gate to repel us."

"We've seen their defences. Those guns will cut right through your kinetic barriers," Zaalia pointed out.

"Which is why you'll have to disable them, Gerumis," T'Rani said. "When the attack begins, you and Severan will locate the master control switch and turn off the guns. Then you open the main gate for the marines."

"With confidence: we will enter the base and eliminate them," Timoleon finished.

"Once the base is secure, locate the captives from the Blood Pack's most recent raids," T'Rani ordered. "They should be being held in the back room somewhere, so check your fire."

"There have been more abductions?" Valni asked.

T'Rani nodded. "Yes. Executor Pallin informed just before we entered Eingana's orbit. There were three more raids at the hanar colony First Land, at volus controlled Daleon, and the krogan homeworld Tuchanka. From what we know about the Blood Pack, it's highly likely the captives are being held at this base."

One of the marines stepped forward to address his commander. "Entreatingly: Commander, our squad has been weakened. We have few weapons to fight the Blood Pack. Should we not wait for reinforcements?" he suggested. "Persuasive argument: when they notice we're missing, Executor Pallin will send a squad to investigate."

"Except we've got no way of warning him about the orbital mine field," T'Rani answered him. "There's a jamming signal around the planet, undoubtedly being controlled by that base. Until that signal is disabled, every ship that approaches this planet is in danger. Not to mention the captives being held by the Blood Pack. Goddess only knows what's happening to them.

"I've no doubt that if we wait we will be rescued eventually, but not before dozens more lives are lost. That is not acceptable. If we allow that to happen, then every marine who was murdered on your frigate will have died in vain. And I will not _dishonour_ their memories. We are taking out that base!"

Commander Timoleon tilted his head slightly. It was a sign of respect. "With admiration: you would have made a great elcor warrior."

"Not the first time I've been told that," T'Rani said with a small smirk.

Timoleon shuffled round to address his squad. "Proudly: you know what is expected of you. I consider it my greatest honour to fight by your side. I can think of nowhere I'd rather be than leading you against our enemies.

"With brevity: I shall not bore you with speeches tonight. Check your equipment. Check all weapons. Then get some rest. We assemble at first light."

The elcor rumbled softly in reply and then moved slowly away, following their commander's instructions.

As the group dispersed, T'Rani took Valni and Zaalia aside.

"I'm not going to lie to you. This will be tough. But I'll be monitoring your progress and constantly in touch via the link in your implants. Just remember your training and everything will be fine."

"What about you?" Zaalia asked. "What will you be doing?"

"I'll do what I was trained to do. I'll be up on the ridge above the base with a sniper rifle providing covering fire."

"You'll have to walk through the forest," Valni said. "We don't have any more Infiltrator tech to spare. The wildlife will attack you. And some of them are biotic."

"So am I," T'Rani said firmly, her expression hard. "Let 'em try!"


	14. Charge of the Elcor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's elcor vs. vorcha. The team declares war on the Blood Pack in an effort to rescue captured slaves, but the mission is as dangerous as it is surprising. 
> 
> Who will survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains strong battle violence and gore.

**_Eingana, Amada System, Omega Nebula – 05:30 Local Time – 15_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

Valni emerged from the _Threads of Fate_ to a hive of activity.

It was still dark when she woke, but it appeared the elcor had been up for hours and were still hard at work. Each marine had buddied up and were assisting each other to fit their weapons on their backs. Because they were quadrupeds, Elcor had difficulty using conventional rifles or pistols and instead relied on VI controlled machineguns and rocket launchers mounted on their backs. An ordinary elcor could carry colossal loads, but an elcor marine was trained to sprint and fight while carrying enough heavy ordnance to take on an armoured personnel carrier.

They were wearing what little body armour had been salvaged from the frigate, but Timoleon had assured his troops that their kinetic barriers would be sufficient to protect them. If everything went to plan, the enemy's guns wouldn't have the chance to so much as scratch them.

Valni moved to join T'Rani, Zaalia, and Lia'Vael by the smouldering ashes of the camp bonfire. She had slipped into her armour, as had Zaalia and T'Rani, who was kitted out in a black bodysuit that hugged her figure. Valni instantly recognised the distinctive combat gear of the asari commandos. Until that moment, Valni hadn't realised that T'Rani had been a commando, but in retrospect it made a certain amount of sense. T'Rani probably had a couple of centuries of experience as a soldier before she'd joined C-Sec, which meant she was a highly trained and proficient soldier. Glancing at the asari's youthful face, Valni wondered how old the asari was. But, like the rest of the long-lived asari species, it was practically impossible to determine her age just by looking.

Valni's gaze swept over the marines, coming to rest on Commander Timoleon who was allowing another elcor secure a mini-gun and rocket launcher to his back. Her brow-plates creased as the elcor assisting Timoleon rested its head tenderly against the Commander's cheek. Timoleon raised one massive hand and gently stroked the elcor's face.

Lia'Vael, slightly taken aback by the brazen display of affection, leaned in to whisper to T'Rani. "Are those two…involved?" she asked.

"The Commander and Lieutenant Theano?" T'Rani replied, smiling. "Yeah, they are a bit flirty, aren't they?"

"Is that normal behaviour for elcor?" Lia'Vael queried.

T'Rani nodded. "Elcor are more passionate than you realise. I've noticed how friendly those two have been since we arrived."

"Aren't they worried about breaking regs, or disrupting unit cohesion?" Zaalia asked.

"I don't believe what they're doing is against regulations," T'Rani replied, "and I very much doubt they could hide their feeling from the rest of the squad."

"Kind of makes you wonder how elcor go about… um, you know, having _relations_ ," Lia'Vael said.

"That's one aspect of elcor I've _never_ been curious about!" Zaalia said firmly.

By the time the elcor had finished donning their weapons, the sun was starting to peak over the forest canopy. Theano, Timoleon's second-in-command and, apparently, his lover, wandered over to the group of alien women.

"Courteously: I hope you are prepared for today?" she asked. Her voice, while deep and monotone had an unmistakably feminine timbre. "The Commander thought you might enjoy this." Theano held out a set of odd-looking wraparound sunglasses in her hand. The lenses had a red tint and were attached to a pair of white noise-cancelling headphones with a thick strap running round the back. They were obviously too small to fit an elcor's wide head, and the bridge on the lens indicated it had been designed specifically for asari or humans to wear, though it looked like it could be easily adjusted to fit turians or salarians. "Sincere invitation: this was the only Emulator we managed to salvage before abandoning ship. Informatively: Commander Timoleon is about to speak to us in our own language. He wondered if you would like you to witness his address."

T'Rani took the device from Theano's hand. "Thank you kindly. We would be honoured to hear him in his native tongue."

Theano gave an infinitesimal nod of acknowledgement and turned to join her squad assembling in front of Timoleon.

Zaalia scrutinised the device in T'Rani's hand. "What is it exactly?" she asked.

"It's called an Emotion Emulator," T'Rani explained. "An asari-designed translator developed in conjunction with the Courts of Dekunna to help aid greater understanding between our two peoples.

"Ordinary translators are overwhelmed by the complexity of elcor language. Body movement, minute facial expressions, infrasound and pheromones, they all factor into elcor communication. But it's so subtle that the nuances escape us. Whereas elcor are often puzzled by our way of speaking. From an elcor's perspective it's like we're screaming our feelings over a loudspeaker while simultaneously waving flags and shooting fireworks. To them we over-emote. And to us elcor speech is so understated that they have to clarify every statement with an emotional prefix. That's why we developed this."

T'Rani turned the Emulator over in her hands. "You wear it as you would a normal visor, but it has an inbuilt VI that translates every subtle elcor gesture and scent to create a computer generated interpretation of what they're really saying. The Emulator's are mostly used for diplomatic assemblies, but they can be used recreationally."

"How do you know all this?" Lia'Vael asked.

T'Rani smiled, her expression sphinx-like. "It's not the first time I've used one," she replied and handed the emulator to Valni. "Would you like to hear how the elcor _really_ sound to each other, Severan?"

Valni nodded and scooped the Emulator out of T'Rani's hand. She slipped the headphones and visor over her eyes. The device activated, the strap automatically adjusting to fit Valni's head, then suddenly the world _changed_.

There was a flash as the visor blurred her vision. A second later, everything snapped into focus. The landscape appeared brighter, sharper, as if everything had a rose-tinted hue. The elcor especially were different. They were still standing on all fours, but somehow they looked more alert, more _animated_. Their expressions were now rich with meaning. Valni could read emotions flashing across their faces: anger, pride, sadness, apprehension.

Valni glanced at Timoleon. He was standing proudly before his squad, his commanding posture practically radiating confidence.

"My brothers and sisters!" he said, his voice coming through the headphones. The timbre of his voice had changed from a droning monotone to a rich baritone, his voice now warm and satisfying. "I have served with you these many years. I have come to trust all of you with my life.

Timoleon touched his chest with a clenched fist. "I have seen the strength of your devotion, of your duty to the Courts of Dekunna. You have proven allegiance innumerable times in countless battles. In the past I've asked you to fight for Dekunna and for the people at home. But today is different. I will not ask you to fight for the Courts. Or for glory. Or for freedom. Today I ask you to fight for the comrades you lost.

Timoleon started pacing up and down. "We are a _squad._ And a squad is a _herd_. So, I ask you to fight _for_ every member of your herd. The ones that stand beside you now. And the ones we left behind. The ones fallen on _every_ battlefield.

"Our enemies believe us to be slow. They believe elcor to be lumbering and awkward. That belief will be their undoing. They think they can wipe us out with hidden mines, and murder our comrades from afar without even seeing our faces. Well, today they have made a terrible enemy. They may have killed our friends with treachery and deceit, but they will not make us bow! A storm is coming for them, and _we_ are at its head!

The squad murmured their approval as Timoleon's voice gradually rose in pitch. "Today, we bring the fight to them! Today, we show those bastards our true power. Today, our enemies will learn to fear the thunder that heralds our wrath!

"Because, today… We. Are. _Elcor_!"

The marines punched their fists to the sky. A great roar erupted from them; a wall of sound that vibrated the very air - Valni could feel it deep in her gut. The elcor's flood on unbridled emotion was so strong that in that moment it seemed like nothing could stand against them. Valni was starting to feel a little sorry for the vorcha.

Her mouth dropped opened.

"Beautiful!"

Zaalia was frowning with confusion. She had watched Valni's expression slowly change from mild surprise to awed attention; she had heard Valni mutter 'beautiful', but Zaalia was at a loss to understand exactly why. Of course, not wearing an Emulator Zaalia couldn't see the elcor's rapturous expressions. She hadn't heard Timoleon's speech or the triumphant roar that erupted from the group. Instead, what _she_ saw were a group of elcor rumbling incoherently as they swayed gently from side-to-side.

But she wasn't the only one confused. Lia'Vael caught Zaalia's eye and the pair exchanged a puzzled glance followed by an equally puzzled shrug of incomprehension.

A moment later, the group of elcor dispersed.

Valni lifted the Emulator free as Commander Timoleon approached the alien women, the VI controlled mini-gun on his back revolving menacingly. He spoke again, a hard edge creeping into his monotone voice.

"With great vengeance and furious anger: let's go to _war_!"

* * *

Valni and Zaalia retrieved their weapons from the armoury on the _Threads of Fate_ They armed themselves heavily with an Armax Arsenal assault rifle each, silenced pistols, stunners, and, to supplement Zaalia's arsenal, a full gauntlet of Nightshade blades attached to her right forearm.

Satisfied, Zaalia left the armoury to join T'Rani and Valni on the long trek to the enemy base.

The journey took an hour and fifteen minutes.

T'Rani set a punishing pace. The asari ably demonstrated that despite retiring as a commando she still kept in shape. By the time they reached the sniper's nest above the base Valni and Zaalia were breathing heavily from the run through the forest across uneven ground. It reminded Valni of the practice drills from her time as a Havoc Shock Trooper.

"You certainly keep yourself fit, don't you?" Valni observed, breathing hard.

T'Rani unslung her sniper rifle and crawled forward towards the cliff edge. She hardly seemed to be out of breath at all. "I was taught to always stay on the move in hostile territory. And it doesn't get more hostile than this!" She turned her head to Valni and Zaalia. "This is the spot you observed the base from?"

"Yeah," Zaalia confirmed breathlessly.

"Get moving. I'll be in constant contact via your translator implants. Activate your cloaking when you get close to the base."

"Stay safe," Valni told her. T'Rani nodded the turians set off, making their way through the cover of the trees.

After a few short minutes they spotted a track leading down the cliff face. Valni led the way down the narrow path. They emerged out of the treeline, just fifty metres from the base.

Activating their tactical cloaking, Valni and Zaalia approached the side of the building, making for the ventilation shaft. Valni was constantly scanning the ground ahead. Several mines had been dotted around the field. There was evidence that one or two had been detonated by stray animals. The mangled remains of a long-dead creature lay off to their left.

Valni carefully navigated her way through the field, Zaalia traced her footsteps via her omni-tool.

When at last they made it to the base, Valni stopped by the camera and adjusted a few setting on her omni-tool.

"I need to create a looping feed so the camera doesn't see us remove the vent cover," she explained to Zaalia.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that," Zaalia whispered back.

Valni gave a wry smile and then began work on bypassing the alarms on the hatch. It took longer than she expected. For the Blood Pack, their technology was surprisingly sophisticated.

Eventually, Valni managed to run a bypass on the alarms and accessed the vent. She involuntarily held her breath as the hatch came away, hoping her bypass was good.

No alarms sounded. Valni silently thanked the Spirits and told Zaalia to go through the hatch before quickly following her inside.

They appeared to be in the storage area. It was pitch black to begin with. Valni dropped her tactical cloak and flicked on the flashlight on her omni-tool. A second later, Zaalia materialised beside her.

"We're inside," Valni said to T'Rani over the comm.

" _Acknowledged_ ," T'Rani replied.

"I smell something," Zaalia said, her nostrils twitching.

Valni noticed it too. It had the same sickly-sweet scent of rotting meat. It didn't take long to discover the source. A pair of legs were lying on the floor, jutting out from between two shallow crates. Valni swung her flashlight around and down. The corpse of a krogan, his head split open from a shotgun blast, was sprawled across the ground. There were restraint marks on his wrist and neck. Valni supposed that he'd been taken in a raid and then executed for some reason.

"Look what the Blood Pack do to their own," Zaalia said.

"I don't think he was a merc," Valni suggested. "He's wearing a mechanic's uniform. And T'Rani mentioned there were raids on Tuchanka. I think this guy's an abductee."

"If he was valuable, why'd the vorcha kill him?" Zaalia asked.

Valni shook her head. "No idea."

Just then, the voice of T'Rani warbled in their ears. " _The elcor are in position. Awaiting your go_."

Valni nodded at Zaalia who promptly reactivated her cloak. "We're ready," she confirmed. "Tell the Commander to bring the rain." ** [El Dorado - Two Steps From Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiB98Wbsdlo)

Valni's body flared white and then she vanished into the shadows. A few seconds later there was the sound of a distant explosion as Commander Timoleon fired off an RPG at the base.

Alarms sounded.

The attack by Timoleon would have every available vorcha rushing off to defend the gates.

Valni opened the storage room door and entered the corridor.

A couple of vorcha dashed down the passageway, completely oblivious to their presence. Beside her, Valni felt Zaalia flinch. It had been a while since Valni had interacted with vorcha. They were never the most attractive race. Bipedal, with long claws, faces that resembled bats on Earth, and sharp, fang-like teeth, the short-lived primitive race (their average life-span was only twenty years) was highly aggressive, but also incredibly adaptable. They could live in almost any environment, quickly growing new musculature or lung and heart adaptations to suit the conditions of whichever planet they settled on. As a result, the Blood Pack often hired them as foot soldiers.

The vorcha disappeared round the corner of the long, red-hued metal corridor. Valni tapped Zaalia's arm and the pair continued along the corridor, following the directions on Valni's omni-tool.

They turned left into another corridor and a pair of vorcha was blocking their path. One of them sniffed the air.

"Smell something," it said. "Not smell like us."

Valni silently drew her stunner and shot both guards in the head.

They fell heavily, one of them banging against the wall. Out of a side room, another vorcha appeared with a rifle in its hands.

"What was tha…?" it tried to say, but was cut off when Zaalia shot it with her stunner.

As the guard collapsed, Valni and Zaalia were on the move, dashing past the fallen enemy and up the stairs to the right. They were almost to the second level when another vorcha appeared at the top of the stairs. Valni shot him without stopping.

He toppled forward and fell down the stairs, bouncing loudly on each step.

"Rraar. Hear something!" a snarling voice said from ahead of them.

Three more vorcha were running towards the stairs. Valni and Zaalia flattened themselves against the wall and let the vorcha come in close. If they were lucky, the vorcha wouldn't notice they were there.

They weren't lucky.

As they were passing, one of the vorcha snapped his head round in their direction and sniffed the air.

Valni reacted instantly. She smacked the back of her hand into the vorcha's neck, silencing any shout. The other two vorcha turned at the sound of the blow, but Zaalia stepped in and fired her stunner. One guard went down. The third tried to scream in surprise but Valni shot him. All three vorcha went down.

Valni led Zaalia down the corridor. The control room was close now.

She stopped by an armoured door set in the middle of the corridor. Valni spoke into the comm. "We're right outside the control room. That's the heart of the base."

" _Don't take any chances. Eliminate any resistance_ ," T'Rani ordered.

Valni squatted down by the door and holstered her stunner. She drew her pistol and counted down from three.

As she whispered "Go!", they opened the door and rushed inside.

Three vorcha were in the control room. They turned as the door slid open and cocked their heads in confusion when no-one entered.

Then something attacked from the shadows.

The vorcha closest to the door went down first, paralysed by a short metal blade protruding through his chest. There was a flash of static and a female turian appeared out of thin air, wielding a multi-bladed gauntlet on her arm. Before the other two vorcha could react they too were attacked by an invisible force. A swift kick to the head knocked one off his feet and two shots from a silenced pistol dropped the other; leaving three prone bodies on the floor.

The whole attack had lasted only two seconds.

Valni rematerialized by the controls and glanced at the fallen vorcha. Zaalia stooped over a console. The console activated and a holographic interface appeared beneath her fingers. Valni hadn't taken her eyes off the bodies as she spoke into the comm. "We're in position."

" _Acknowledged_ ," the voice of T'Rani replied. " _A lot of things are going to happen at once. Be ready_."

"Understood," Valni said. She was still staring at the vorcha. "Hate doing that," she muttered.

"They're killers and slavers," Zaalia reminded her without looking up from the console.

"Hardly anyone employs vorcha," Valni said sadly. "Joining the Blood Pack was probably their only option."

Zaalia didn't reply and continued to tap away at the controls.

"I think I've taken the guns offline," Zaalia said hesitantly, before nodding firmly. "Yeah. They're down."

"Defences are down," Valni told T'Rani.

" _Alright, Timoleon is advancing_ ," T'Rani replied.

Outside the gates, the vorcha guards drawn by Timoleon's rocket fire were still searching for the source of the attack.

The gates were still open, and many of the guards had retreated behind the concrete barricades littering the entrance.

Just then, one of them screamed at the horizon. Over the edge of the slope, a series of figures had emerged. The vorcha looked up and snarled, pointing at the movement as the figures honed into view. A column of lumbering shapes formed a line on the hill. Elcor marines, heavily armed with heavy ordnance Commander Timoleon was at their head. The two enemies faced each other across the divide, staring each other down.

Suddenly, Timoleon released a resounding bellow that vibrated through the air.

The line of elcor lowered their heads, and, as one, they charged forward.

The marines sprinted down the slope, gaining momentum as they pounded through the tall grass towards the base.

The vorcha guards screeched and dived for cover. One of them had slightly more sense than the others and retreated back inside the base, hitting a switch next to the gates. The gate rolled rolled up, cutting off the guards outside the base.

The line of elcor changed, forming into a V-shaped flying wedge, with Timoleon as it spearhead.

The vorcha outside ducked out of cover to fire at the approaching army, but suddenly, one of them fell dead on the ground, shot through the head by a sniper's bullet. The vorcha hardly noticed or cared, because the elcor released their fury on the base.

They opened fire!

Flashes and smoke exploded from the backs of the elcor as multiple RPGs were fired. The rockets streaked across the grassy plain and slammed into the base. Two of the vorcha died instantly, consumed in fiery explosions. Others took shelter, escaping the worst of the barrage. But the attack had only just started. Mini-gun rounds strafed the barricades, punching holes in the armoured barriers. Another two vorcha went down under the barrage. A third vorcha sidled along the barricade closest to the cliff, trying to get into a better position, only to be was killed a second later by sniper fire.

On the ridge, T'Rani ejected a spent thermal clip and reloaded her gun, taking aim at another enemy vorcha. But a flash from the bases defences distracted her.

The base's rocket launchers were firing on the elcor. The defences were back online!

In the control room, Zaalia gasped. "Someone's overridden the guns!" she exclaimed. She tapped frantically at the controls, trying to shut down the defences. "They must have activated them remotely from the gate."

Suddenly, an echoing crack sounded from the door. Valni turned sharply, listening to as a vorcha on the other side of the door let out a muffled shriek. There was another clunk as something hit the metal. Then a blinding flash seared her vision and the door exploded inwards.

Vorcha surged through the doorway screeching at the intruders "You die now!"

Valni reacted without thinking. She fell upon the enemy, punching and firing her pistol. Within a heartbeat, three of the mercs were dead on the ground.

But more vorcha swarmed through the door. Valni put up a spirited defence, throwing vicious kicks and punches. There was a flicker of recognition and she realised that some of the attackers were the guards they'd subdued with the stunners. Valni didn't think vorcha could recover that fast.

But the vorcha kept coming. Valni drew her rifle. The harsh rattle of gunfire filled the air. The vorcha lay were they fell, their comrades trampling their bodies. The few that managed to escape Valni's deadly hail of fire ran at Zaalia, but she took them down with a few well-aimed pistol shots, adrenaline and repulsion causing her hand to shake.

On the slope, the elcor were being pounded by the guns. Their kinetic barriers were absorbing most of the gunfire, but they wouldn't last long under such heavy bombardment. A sudden barrage of heavy-calibre rounds struck the marine next to Timoleon. The man went down; collapsing as bullets tore into his right bicep. An RPG hit the ground and a marine of the far left was caught in the blast. The explosion whipped him into the air and he landed heavily, his body slithering to a halt in the thick grass.

The elcor didn't slow their advance.

On the ridge, T'Rani took careful aim and dropped a reckless merc with a headshot. The vorcha were still hiding behind the barricades, popping out only occasionally to fire at the charging elcor.

Gunfire peppered the elcor ranks. Another volley of RPGs weakened the surviving marine's barriers further.

"Get those guns offline!" T'Rani roared over the comm.

"I'm trying!" Zaalia bellowed in reply as she tapped frantically at the console, trying to override the manual controls.

A vorcha managed to slither past Valni and ran at Zaalia. She didn't look up from the console and shot the man in the chest with a poisoned blade.

Suddenly, Zaalia's screen lit up green. She'd overridden the controls. The guns were offline – properly this time.

"I've got it!" Zaalia yelled triumphantly.

Outside the base, the guns stopped firing. The surviving Blood Pack mercs turned to stare up at the deactivated defences.

"Raaaahhh! Why guns no fire?"

The elcor hadn't slowed their advance; in fact they were accelerating.

The main gates rolled open. A few of the vorcha were brighter than their fellows and realised what was happening, attempting to retreat to the safety of the courtyard and leaving the others glancing around in confusion.

The ground was shaking as the elcor approached. The sound of thunder filled the air.

The vorcha had just enough time to scream before the marines bowled into them, literally crushing their enemies underfoot as they bounded through the open gate.

The elcor swept into the courtyard. The remaining vorcha in the base tried to rally the defenders as they engaged the elcor.

It was a massacre!

The marines were unstoppable, knocking over whole groups of vorcha like bowling pins. Vorcha were tossed aside as if they weighed nothing, or their ranks strafed with mini-gun fire. At close-quarters, the elcor simply pounded the vorcha beneath hammer-like fists.

With the marines inside the base, Valni and Zaalia evacuated the control room, heading into the corridor and down a flight of stairs towards the main hanger.

Out in the courtyard, the fighting had ceased. Within the space of a few violent and bloody seconds, the area had been cleared of all the mercs. Once he was sure the enemy wasn't going to get up again, Timoleon joined Theano at the entrance to the Southern structure.

Theano pointed at the main hatch. "Aggressively: we have to get inside."

"With conviction: the door isn't large enough," Timoleon replied.

Theano's VI controlled rocket launcher aimed at the hatch and fired a single rocket, blasting the door apart to leave a gaping hole.

"Wryly: now it is!" Theano said.

She sprinted through the door. Timoleon followed her at a dead run.

They emerged in a foyer-like storeroom. A set of double doors on the wall opposite slid open and Theano charged inside a vast hanger stacked with small cargo containers.

It was only when she cleared the containers that she saw the waiting vorcha.

At the same moment, Valni and Zaalia entered the hanger, their rifles levelled ahead of them, ready to take on the enemy. Valni's eyes went wide when she saw what was waiting for them in the hanger.

The surviving Blood Pack mercs had gathered for a last stand. Theano rounded the containers and tried to skid to a halt when she saw the vorcha but momentum carried her forward.

The Blood Pack opened fire. Theano took the full force head-on. Her kinetic barriers finally gave succumbed to the onslaught and she fell back under the hail of bullets.

Timoleon watched in horror as his lover hit the ground, bullets punching into her thick hide.

It took him only a second to process the scene. Anger welled up in his gut, only to be released in a deafening bellow of pure rage.

Timoleon charged. He didn't care there was a cargo container between them and him. In his blood-drunk fury he tossed the container aside as if it weighed nothing at all, falling on the vorcha without pity.

The battle should have been one-sided. He was vastly outnumbered, but that didn't seem to matter to Timoleon. Mini-gun and rocket launcher fired simultaneously while Timoleon threw wild punches, knocking whole groups of vorcha against the wall as if he was swatting flies.

Valni screamed out a warning and pulled Zaalia behind cover to avoid the wild gunfire ricocheting off every surface.

Timoleon's attacks were frenzied and brutal. In all her years as a soldier, Valni had never seen an elcor berserker until now. The sight was truly terrifying!

Timoleon showed the enemy no mercy. Valni wasn't even sure he was fully conscious anymore. He didn't even seem to notice his own injuries. The blood-lust had consumed him.

The vorcha fell in droves, torn apart by gunfire or crushed under Timoleon's fists.

As the last vorcha hit the ground, two krogan armed with shotguns suddenly appeared from the back room.

They roared a challenge and charged the rampant elcor. Timoleon didn't even bother to look at them.

His back-mounted rocket launcher swung round to target the new attackers… and fired.

The two krogan barely had time to open their mouths before they were consumed by an orange fireball.

Timoleon hadn't even acknowledged their prescence and simply turned his back on the enemy, his huge bulk framed by the fiery blast. **

There was silence.

Tentatively, Zaalia and Valni popped their heads over the container. The hanger had nearly been destroyed!

Zaalia stared open-mouthed at the scene of carnage, equally astonished and horrified by what a lone elcor marine was capable of, and expressed her feelings with the first words that popped out of her mouth.

"Holy shit!"

"And that's why you don't piss off an elcor," Valni remarked.

"That is excellent advice!" Zaalia agreed.

Timoelon approached Theano. He gazed down at her broken form, deep and pained rumblings vibrating from his throat. She appeared lifless. Timoleon reached out and caressed her cheek when Theano suddenly exhaled.

She was alive!

Timoleon called out to his squad, not even bothering with an emotional prefix as he roared "MEDIC!"

Elcor piled into the room. They clustered around Theano. One of them reached into a holster on his shoulder and produced a tube of medi-gel, injecting it into Theano's shoulder.

Valni and Zaalia approached the marines to offer their assistance, but Timoleon barked out an order.

"Free the hostages," he commanded. "Or this mission will be for nothing!"

Valni and Zaalia didn't argue. Following her omni-tool, Valni led Zaalia into the back room from where the krogan had emerged.

They entered with their weapons drawn, sweeping left and right to make sure the room was secure.

The sight that greeted them was unusual to say the least.

Several jellyfish-like hanar, rotund enviro-suit wearing volus, and wounded krogan hostages lined the room. The hanar were lying down, restrained with plastic ties, their multiple limbs fastened together, with the volus captives secured with ropes tied around their necks. The krogan however were chained to the wall. All of the seven krogan captives had been beaten severely; punched while they were restrained, most likely.

Valni marvelled at how the Blood Pack had managed to transporting so many disparate prisoners in one go, but then realised they must have been captured separately over time and shipped to this location before being sent to wherever it was they were being sent.

Valni lowered her weapon. "We're Citadel Combined Taskforce," she announced. "We're here to get you home."

There were fervent cries of relief from the volus, accompanied by promises of monetary compensation for Valni and Zaalia.

They set about freeing the captives. The hanar thanked them profusely and one of them even gave Zaalia a multi-limbed hug of thanks. Once they were free, the volus dusted themselves off and, after thanking their rescuers, immediately started discussing who they could sue for this outrage.

Then it came to the krogan. Most of them had been beaten so badly that they could scarcely respond to questions, but two were conscious and lucid.

Valni moved to unlock the chains of a krogan with a bright red crest, but stared at him in surprise when the man called her by name.

"Severan! Who'd have thought that _you'd_ be the one to rescue us?" the krogan chuckled. "It's is a small galaxy."

Valni examined him. He'd been beaten like the others. Half his face was a bloody mess and his right eye was so swollen it had sealed shut. Yet, despite his disfiguring injuries, there was something familiar about the krogan. Valni could have sworn he'd seen him before.

"Who are you?" Valni asked, frowning.

The krogan levelled one startlingly blue eye at her. "I'm not surprised you don't recognise me; not exactly looking at my best right now." His bruised lips split into a warm smile. "I'm Urdnot Chaill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a doozy of a soundtrack. If you're a fan of Two Steps from Hell, then you've probably already heard the track 'El Dorado'. If not, then you're in for a treat. Just sit back and crank up the stereo! 
> 
> The action follows the music from the time Valni says "Bring the rain," to the moment Commander Timoleon kills the two krogan and is marked by two asterisks. Enjoy!


	15. Full Evac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gain a new engineer, much to Lia'Vael's alarm (and confused delight), and evidence from the Blood Pack base leads the crew to the most hostile planet in the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains nudity and moderate sex references.

**_Blood Pack Base, Eingana, Amada System – 10:45 Local Time – 15_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

The hardest part of the mission was disposing of the bodies.

The dead vorcha were already being cleared out of the base. The elcor marines stacked them up in piles, carrying four at a time on their backs, and grumblingunder their breath about the smell.

Once all the captive prisoners had been released, Valni and Zaalia returned to the control room on the upper level and accessed the security systems. Zaalia tapped into the controls for the communications array and set about deactivating the jamming signal.

It wasn't long before T'Rani jogged into the base; her sniper rifle holstered to her back. She was intercepted by Commander Timoleon who informed her of the injuries his squad had sustained. Two of his marines, plus Theano, his second-in-command, had suffered multiple injuries but they were all alive and stable, for which Timoleon quietly thanked the ancestors. After conferring with Timoleon, T'Rani made a beeline for the control room to evaluate her team's handiwork.

Valni was at the main console when T'Rani entered attempting to deactivate the mine field. After congratulating them on their actions, T'Rani moved to the communications array and sent out a distress call to the Citadel informing C-Sec of their situation.

After a few seconds, Executor Pallin's face appeared on the main viewer, his dark carapace ornamented with light blue colony markings. Pallin listened carefully to T'Rani's report, scowling when she informed him of the destroyed elcor frigate.

The Executor assured them that he was dispatching rescue ships immediately and added he would inform the Council of the Taskforce's valiant efforts against the slavers.

Once T'Rani had disconnected the link she checked on Valni. The combat specialist had finally managed to access the controls for the mine field.

"Set the mines to self-destruct," T'Rani ordered. "I don't want any of those things left in orbit."

"With pleasure," Valni replied. She inputted the orders into the controls.

With the mines set to explode, T'Rani escorted Valni and Zaalia out of the control room to check on the rescued captives.

They found Chaill and the surviving krogan milling around in the courtyard, evidently relishing the planet's humid atmosphere, and under the close observation of four elcor marines. The large, reptilian aliens were looking up at the sky, watching the flashes of the orbital mines exploding like fireworks.

Chaill noticed the three women stride out of the main building and turned to face his rescuers.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "I didn't thank you properly. Not often I get to say this to a turian but I'm in your debt. You probably saved all our lives."

"Not quite all," Valni replied. "We found the corpse of a krogan in the storeroom."

"That was Brangg," Chaill said. "He tried to orchestrate an escape. He had unusually small hands and managed to slip out of his restraints – overpowered three vorcha before the krogan guards took him down. I don't think they meant to kill him." Chaill shook his head. "Shame. He was a good mechanic. Hell of an artist, too."

"That's pretty unusual, isn't it?" Zaalia asked. "A krogan artist?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is," Chaill muttered. "Strange really. All of us were like that. 'Not like other krogan' the guards kept calling us." Chaill pointed at a krogan with a blue crest who was staring up at the flashes in the sky. "Karn there is a chef. He makes the _best_ varren liver in ryncol sauce I've ever tasted." He jerked his thumb at the green-crested krogan standing beside him. "Lovon here builds radiation filters for the female clan's dwellings to help protect any surviving newborns. Keeps our young alive and fit."

"Damn right!" Lovon barked proudly.

Chaill nodded at another man standing by the gate. "Over there we have Strak. He's a novelist, believe it or not – used to write bestsellers on Noveria before he moved back to the homeworld.

"The rest of us are pretty much the same. We have a pilot, an omni-tool software expert, part-time musician, and me. I'm an aerospace engineer. Not your typical krogan fair."

"So you're all creative to some degree," T'Rani mused. "And intelligent."

Chaill grinned. "Probably makes us even more dangerous," he said.

"You don't look like you're all from the same clan," T'Rani observed.

"We're not," Chaill confirmed. "But a lot has changed on Tuchanka. The clans are being united under a common banner. We're becoming one people, not just warring tribes."

Valni frowned. "How did that happen? The last I heard Tuchanka was in the midst of a civil war."

"It still is." If possible, Chaill's smile became even broader. "But Clan Urdnot has a new leader. He's absorbing the other clans and unifying them into a larger community, but still maintaining their traditions and diversity. We're becoming better. Stronger. He's making us whole again."

"You look happy," Valni observed.

"I'm bloody euphoric! I'd almost given up hope of Tuchanka ever having a semi-competent leader – someone who would actually do _good_. I thought we were doomed to extinction. But things have changed dramatically in the last two years."

"What about the other prisoners?" Zaalia asked. "Any idea why the Blood Pack would want to kidnap hanar and volus?"

Chaill shook his head. "I'm not sure. But my guess is they'd all have a common connection like us. Maybe they're all great orators or entrepreneurs?"

"If there's a link, I'll find it," T'Rani promised. "Right now we need to organise ourselves. We've won the Blood Pack base, but we need to get back to our ship. The wounded elcor are staying here for the time being. Commander Timoleon wants a small detachment of marines to remain behind and hold the base. In the meantime, the rest of the squad will escort the krogan and the hanar back to the ship. We'll await the rescue teams from the Citadel there."

"Rescue teams?" Chaill asked, frowning. "Don't you have ships to get us off this rock?"

T'Rani shook her head. "The marines' frigate was destroyed in orbit, and our corvette suffered serious damage after we entered the mine field. Our chief engineer's repairing her right now. But we won't be leaving until she's spaceworthy."

Chaill grinned again. "Well, in that case I may be able to help you out there."

* * *

It was possibly the strangest route march Valni had ever been on.

T'Rani was on point as she led her unique group of two turians (with Zaalia at the front and Valni bringing up the rear), seven krogan and eight hanar; all of them escorted by a detachment of ten heavily armed elcor marines.

The volus, it was decided, should remain behind at the Blood Pack base with Timoleon and his team of medics who were treating the wounded elcor. The volus' small stature and comparative lack of stamina prohibited them from the rigorous fifteen kilometre hike back to the elcor camp. A few of the volus objected to the idea of being left at the base; some becoming belligerent and demanding to know who had put the asari in charge. It was when they starting namedropping important figures on the Citadel and threatened to make complaints to the Council that Timoleon stepped in, his sheer bulk and deep voice quickly silencing any dissent. A blood-splattered elcor armed with a rocket launcher can be extremely persuasive!

The hanar who couldn't walk, either through injury or because their contra-gravitic levitation packs had been confiscated by the vorcha, were carried on the backs of the marines marching on either side of the group, their heavy weapons trained on the treeline, searching for any sign of hostile fauna.

After a little over two hours of marching, the group finally made it back to camp.

The hikers crested the hill leading to the camp and the _Threads of Fate_ came into view, the ship parked by the water that was now looking very inviting.

Chaill gazed at the _Threads of Fate_. "She is a beauty!" he exclaimed and wandered away from the group, darting between the landing pads to examine the ship in more detail. The elcor continued to escort the krogan and hanar into the camp as T'Rani, Valni, and Zaalia split off, heading back to the ship.

Lia'Vael was walking down the boarding ramp as they approached; the quarian holding a long metal component in her hand and muttering to herself heatedly.

"Lia'Vael!" T'Rani called out. The quarian looked up. "What's the matter? You look troubled."

"I've run into a problem, ma'am," Lia'Vael replied. She sounded tired. "The damned induction alternator shorted out and we don't have a replacement. I could make one via my omni-tool but it'd be more work than I anticipated. I'm really sorry, ma'am, but we're stuck here for a little longer."

"Not to worry, we've found someone to give you a hand," T'Rani said as she pointed over the quarian's shoulder.

Lia'Vael turned around, and was confronted by a two-metre tall wall of muscle.

A bruised and bloodied krogan with a bright red armoured crest had emerged from behind the boarding ramp, the alien's massive lips spread wide in what she could only assume was the krogan equivalent of an amiable grin.

Lia'Vael took a step backwards. "Keelah!"

"Hi. Name's Chaill. How's it going?" the krogan asked in a deep rumble.

"… Ummm … Hello. It could be better," Lia'Vael replied weakly.

"Chaill's very kindly offered his services to help repair the _Threads of Fate_ ," T'Rani explained.

Lia'Vael turned between T'Rani and Chaill wondering if this was an asari's idea of a joke. "Really?! Oh!" She turned to Chaill. "Well, thank you, but… Look, that's very kind of you, but this is extremely complex and delicate technology, I don't think you have quite the breadth of knowl…"

"Looks like they're still favouring those Serrice Council alternators," Chaill said nodding at the component in her hand.

For a moment, Lia'Vael's eyes were as wide as saucers. "You know about this?"

"Oh, yeah, it's a refinement of the flux compression generators the turians use. That model is notorious for burning out under pressure. I came across a similar problem on an asari frigate. I told them they needed the old GY-5 Devlon Industries alternator, but would their chief engineer listen to me? Asari always think they know best." He raised a hand to T'Rani. "No offense."

"None taken," T'Rani assured him, grinning. "We only argue because we usually do know best!"

The krogan chuckled. It was a surprisingly pleasant sound.

"I like the ship," he announced, glancing at the corvette. " _Orisan_ class, isn't it?" Lia'Vael nodded wordlessly. "Well, time's wasting so we better get to it. You can show me if asari still overclock the damn mainframe on their ships."

He marched up the ramp, leaving a bemused quarian in his wake. Lia'Vael stared at his retreating hump before turning to face T'Rani.

"What just happened?" she asked

"It appears you've gained a willing assistant," T'Tani replied with a grin.

"Oh… yay!" Lia'Vael said without enthusiasm.

Hesitantly, she followed Chaill into the ship.

* * *

It was approaching sunset by the time they returned to the _Threads of Fate_.

The interviews with the surviving captives had taken a long time, with the hanar proving to be the most troublesome to interview. Since they were an aquatic species, the hanar had been given free access to the lake and were now happily splashing around, much to the chagrin of the indigenous wildlife. This meant that T'Rani had to wait for them to come to shore before she could question them. Surprisingly, the krogan were much more cooperative. They answered all her questions meticulously and without fuss, which both Valni and Zaalia found surprising considering they were, after all, krogan.

The rescue ships from the Citadel would reach Eingana the next day so they had to remain on the planet one more night. To better protect the camp, the marines detached their mini-guns and rocket launchers and placed them around the camp perimeter as automated sentries to deter attacks from aggressive animals.

The trio returned from interviewing the last krogan to find Lia'Vael standing on the bank overlooking the lake and staring out over the water. Of Chaill, there was no sign.

"Taking a break, Lia'Vael?" Zaalia called out.

The quarian turned her head sharply at the sound of Zaalia's voice. "Yes, ma'am."

"You don't have to call me 'ma'am'," Zaalia told her. "How are the repairs coming?"

"They're nearly done," the quarian replied. "That krogan… Chaill is amazing! We completed most of the repairs well ahead of schedule. He has an excellent minifacturing fabricator on his omni-tool. And his familiarity with the technology… Honestly, I never would have thought it was physically _possible_ for a krogan to perform such delicate work."

"Glad you're impressed," T'Rani said smiling. "Where is he?"

Lia'Vael pointed towards the lake. "In there."

They wandered towards the water, to be greeted by a scene reminiscent of something out of a nature documentary.

Chaill was submerged waist deep in the lake, scrubbing his bright bright red chest with a loofah, with four other krogan wallowing close to the shore. In the middle of the lake, the hanar were bobbing on the surface and flashing their bioluminescent skin as they conversed with one another, while a little off to the right the elcor marines were splashing about in the shallow waters with abandon as they washed away the day's activities.

Zaalia's brow-plates shot up in surprise. "Whoa! That is a lot of naked elcor!"

One of the elcor bent over displaying his hindquarters to the shore.

"Oh, I didn't need to see that!" Zaalia complained.

"After we'd completed the repairs, Chaill said he needed some air," Lia'Vael explained. "Then he grabbed a towel from storage, put his clothes in the sterilizer, and came out here."

"I can think of more private areas for skinny-dipping," Valni declared.

"Enjoying the waters, Chaill?" T'Rani called out.

The krogan turned his head and smiled. "Just scaring the fish!" he shouted back happily. "I haven't been able to freshen up in the last few days – you know, what with being chained to a wall."

"We have a perfectly good shower on the ship, you know," T'Rani pointed out.

"Yeah, but I've had bad experiences in the past with asari showers. They're not designed to accommodate someone of my… girth. And the lake was too inviting to ignore. Thought I'd take the opportunity to bathe. I'm sure your Chief Engineer appreciates the gesture. The Engine Room was starting to get a little close!"

"It wasn't a problem," Lia'Vael assured him. "I turned off my suit's olfactory sensor."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to is my point," Chaill replied. "Besides, I needed to get the stink of vorcha off of me."

"Take all the time you need," T'Rani told him. "You've more than earned it."

"I don't suppose any of you ladies feel inclined to join us?" Chaill offered, grinning. "The water's very refreshing."

"Thanks, but we'll pass," T'Rani said quickly. "It looks a little crowded in there."

"True," Chaill conceded, glancing at the marines. "Our elcor friends certainly aren't shy when it comes to communal bathing."

The team stared again at the elcor; on closer inspection they realised that the gaggle of naked marines was made up of both males _and_ females.

"How very… cosmopolitan," Zaalia said.

"The Admiralty never told me stuff like this might happen," Lia'Vael muttered.

"Yeah, I'm a little outside my comfort zone, too," Zaalia agreed.

"You are here to gain first-hand experience of other cultures, Lia'Vael," Valni pointed out. "Everything you learn on your pilgrimage could potentially help the quarian people."

"I'm not entirely sure how _this_ will benefit the Flotilla," the quarian replied.

Just then, Chaill waded to shore, water dripping from his shamelessly naked torso.

He emerged from the lake. Four pairs of eyes went wide as they looked down.

"Oh, Keelah!" Lia'Vael exclaimed.

Valni tilted her head. "Now there's something you don't see every day."

"No wonder the fish were scared!" Zaalia remarked, flashing a wicked grin.

T'Rani let out a quiet sigh as she watched Chaill scoop his towel off the beach and dry his face.

"Ah, that takes me back to my maiden years," she said in a wistful tone.

Valni, Zaalia and Lia'Vael managed to drag their eyes away from the nude krogan and give their commanding officer a quizzical frown. T'Rani pretended to ignore their gawking stares and simply turned on her heel and strode back to the _Threads of Fate_.

Chaill stomped up the pebble beach, his towel now wrapped tightly (although the word that flashed into Lia'Vael's mind was 'prominently') around his waist.

He strolled past them, nodding politely and offering a cheerful "Ladies" as he went. The trio watched him until he'd disappeared up the boarding ramp.

Lia'Vael turned to her crewmates. "Did it suddenly get hotter?" she asked.

* * *

Once Chaill had retrieved his freshly laundered clothes and dressed himself again – much to Lia'Vael's relief (and mild disappointment, she had to admit) – T'Rani asked him to join the crew in the cockpit.

Valni, Zaalia, and Lia'Vael were sat waiting when Chaill entered. T'Rani was standing by a mural in the centre of the room.

"Engineer Chaill, please take a seat, "T'Rani offered, gesturing to a chair directly opposite her. Chaill sat down. "You've done a fantastic job repairing the ship. Lia'Vael is very impressed with your skills…"

"Among other things," Zaalia added as she flashed another smile at the quarian. For the first time, Lia'Vael was glad she wore a mask so no-one could see her blush.

"It's the least I could do," Chaill replied. "As I said: I'm in your debt."

"You've been through a lot recently," T'Rani added.

"That's an understatement!" Chaill said, chuckling. "Life is full of surprises." He nodded at Valni. "I certainly never expected to see Severan again…"

"You called Valni by name when we rescued you," Zaalia interrupted. "How do you two know each other?"

Valni and Chaill exchanged a brief look. They both had a personal life that they preferred to keep private, and were wondering exactly how much they should reveal.

"We've spoken before," Valni explained.

"Over the link," Chaill added.

"But never met in person…" Valni continued.

"… Until today," Chaill finished.

Zaalia frowned. "Yeah, that doesn't explain how you two know each other."

"It relates to Severan's past associations," T'Rani interjected. "Engineer Chaill worked with the humans who served on Severan's former ship. By all accounts, they were quite friendly before the humans defected."

"Oh, yeah?" Chaill shot T'Rani a suspicious glare. "And what _exactly_ do you know about it?" he demanded.

T'Rani had the good grace not to look smug. "I'm familiar with some of the interactions between you and the humans, especially the events leading up to the attack on Gellix. Though, I must confess, I don't know everything that transpired."

Chaill was very still as he held T'Rani in check. "Probably best to keep it that way," he growled. "I don't like having my movements scrutinised or my private life monitored"

"Considering the devastation that seemed to follow in your wake, both on Gellix and elsewhere, I'm afraid you being monitored was inevitable. You do tend to attract attention."

"This is what I like about Tuchanka," Chaill muttered. "A krogan can get lost in the crowd."

"In any case, none of this is relevant," T'Rai said. "We interviewed the rest of the captives. We know they were attacked while alone and spirited away from their planets. Perhaps you could tell us what you were doing when the Blood Pack took you?"

Chaill took a deep breath. "I was working for the female clan. In the Kelphic Valley. Their shaman wanted me to improve the clan's living conditions. Build new dwellings for the females. I was happy to. It was good work. I wanted to create modern dwellings with proper amenities. I spent some time on the Citadel and I wanted the clan to have what the Citadel has. Push the clan forward." Chaill smiled. "I was so happy to be useful.

"About a week ago, I was returning to my Tomkah when four krogan jumped me. They wrestled me to the ground. Beat me with clubs until I was unconscious. The next thing I knew I was in the cargo hold of a ship. Tied up. There were other captives in the hold; chained like me."

"Any idea why they targeted you?" Valni asked.

"I thought it was because of the clan wars. Revenge for some long-forgotten slight or something. But, after talking to the others, I realised we all had something in common. We were all different from other krogan. 'Gifted' if you want to use that word. Skilled at something."

"That correlates with the hanar's experiences," T'Rani said. "They were all kidnapped by krogan or vorcha from the hanar colony First Land. But the only link between them is that they're all outsiders. They have a strange neurological disorder that prevents them from communicating properly. Effectively, they stutter! Improper speech is considered extremely rude in hanar culture."

"So, gifted krogan, stuttering hanar, and presumably the volus have something that links them?" Zaalia asked.

T'Rani nodded. "Timoleon questioned the volus and it turns out they all have an innate gift for languages. They're polyglots, specialising in xenolinguistics and are experts at trading with other species. They were all kidnapped at once at a conference on Daleon."

"They were taken to order?" Lia'Vael asked.

"Sounds very similar to the captives I rescued on Ker," Valni added. "Especially the asari – they all had low biotic potential."

"That condition was once a source of shame on Thessia," T'Rani said with a frown. "Asari with little or no biotic ability are officially classified as disabled." She looked at Chaill. "Is there anything else you can remember?"

"The vorcha and krogan guards would beat us regularly to keep us subdued," Chaill said. "But I did hear the krogan guards talking. They mentioned Tuchanka. They said they had 'plans for the females'. When I demanded what they meant by that, they just beat me again. That's when Brangg tried to escape. But they killed him. That was two days before you set us free." He smiled and nodded at the turians. "Thanks again for that."

"Anytime," Valni assured him, smiling.

"So, you never found out what plans they have for the female clan?" T'Rani asked.

Chaill shook his head. "No. But there is a Blood Pack presence on Tuchanka. It was a krogan who started the gang, after all." He scowled as he stared into space; his voice now dangerously low. "Those bastards better not have taken any of the females."

"Hmmm." T'Rani stared at her feet, lost in thought. After a long pause, she finally looked up. "We're not going to learn anymore here. We've disabled their base of operations on Eingana, but whoever set up the computer was careful not to record where the prisoners were going to be taken… The trail's gone cold. If we're going to break this slave gang we need to go back to the source."

"What does that mean?" Lia'Vael asked.

"The rescue ships should be here in about twelve hours." She turned to Lia'Vael. "Can you have the ship repaired in that time?"

"Between me and Chaill, it shouldn't be a problem," Lia'Vael replied.

"Good. Once everyone from Eingana has been evacuated we'll take the fight to the Blood Pack. Chaill, I'm going to have to ask you to hang around for a bit longer. We could use your help negotiating with the clan leader." T'Rani looked at Zaalia. "Gerumis, plot a course to the Aralakh System," she ordered.

"Are you serious?" Zaalia asked.

T'Rani nodded. "We're going to Tuchanka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter can be summed up in one word: Wrex!


	16. Tuchanka: Clan Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni, Zaalia and T'Rani arrive on the krogan homeworld to negotiate with the leader of Clan Urdnot, a krogan who was once part of Commander Shepard's squad... But the visiting turians are met with hostility by the locals.

**_Threads of Fate, Aralakh System, Krogan DMZ – 05:15 ZULU – 17_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

" _Asari corvette, this is CDEM ship_ Arravon _. You have been monitored entering the system. We order you to lower your kinetic barrier and prepare to be boarded_."

T'Rani leaned over the console and spoke into the comm. "This is Maven T'Rani of the C-Sec affiliate ship _Threads of Fate_. We are travelling through the Krogan DMZ on official Council business."

" _I repeat,_ Threads of Fate _, lower your barrier and prepare for boarding_ ," the brusque voice insisted.

T'Rani scowled and gave a Zaalia a curt nod. "Acknowledged, _Arravon_. We will comply. Lowering the barrier now and opening the port-side docking hatch."

"Cheerful bunch, aren't they," Valni commented from behind T'Rani.

"CDEM have the authority to board any ship entering the sector," T'Rani replied. "Best not to antagonise the prissy little bastards."

Zaalia chuckled as she lounged in the reclining pilot seat and brought the ship to an all stop. On the main viewer, a salarian made frigate was approaching them from astern.

T'Rani activated the comm again. "All crew to the cockpit. We're about to be boarded for inspection," she announced.

The Council Demilitarization Enforcement Mission had been set up in the wake of the Krogan Rebellions. Following the cessation of hostilities some twelve-hundred years ago, CDEM, a multinational taskforce of salarians, asari, and turians, was created to patrol the region and monitor every ship entering the Krogan Demilitarized Zone. As a matter of course, CDEM had the authority to search any ship for any reason. However, because it wasn't physically possible to stop _every_ ship that passed through the system, T'Rani suspected that the _Threads of Fate_ was being targeted because the sight of an asari corvette in the Krogan DMZ was unusual. Either that or the captain of the _Arravon_ was bored.

The _Arravon_ docked with the _Threads of Fate_ and a party of eight heavily armed soldiers entered the ship. As T'Rani suspected, the crew were comprised entirely of salarians, some of whom did a double-take when they saw Chaill dressed in his engineer coveralls.

The salarians searched the _Threads of Fate_ and questioned the crew at length (particularly Chaill), but it was twenty minutes before the commander of the search party finally contacted the Citadel to confirm their identities.

The salarian was immediately put through to Executor Pallin who, after informing the commander (in no uncertain terms) that CDEM should have contacted him in the first damn place and that he would be having serious words with their superior officers about this breach of protocol, insisted that CDEM offer the _Threads of Fate_ every and all possible assistance.

"My apologies for any inconvenience," the salarian commander said grudgingly to T'Rani. "We're only following the mandate laid out by the Council."

"Well, I'll be sure to personally inform the Asari Councillor just how diligently you followed that mandate," T'Rani promised with a small smile.

The salarian commander coughed into his hand, his eyes darting back and forth – it was a reflexive sign of embarrassment in salarians. "We noticed you have no working shuttle," the man continued. "How are you planning on getting to the surface?"

The _Threads of Fate_ 's small, four-person transport in the hold had been damaged by the explosion above Eingana and was still being repaired. "Asari corvettes are perfectly capable of making a planetary landing," T'Rani replied.

The commander smiled slyly at his fellow salarians before directing his attention back to T'Rani. "That is _not_ advisable," he said stiffly. "Even landing a ship this small presents a considerable risk. Craft larger than a shuttle would have to land outside the guarded areas and that would leave the ship and your crew vulnerable to attack from warring krogan and Tuchanka's fauna. Even the planet's flora is carnivorous! We could not guarantee your safety out in the field or indeed inside one of the clan compounds. Where are you going exactly?"

"Clan Urdnot," Chaill rumbled.

"A safer region than most," the salarian observed, "though 'safe' is a relative term on Tuchanka."

"It's imperative we speak to the clan leader," T'Rani said.

"Is it now?" the salarian asked, clearly relishing this brief moment of authority over an asari. "Well, if you insist on endangering your lives by talking to these savages…" – There was a quiet growl from Chaill – "…may we at least offer you the use of one of our shuttles? We could not, of course, provide evac or fire support if you run into trouble outside the guarded areas. CDEM has a strict policy of non-intervention with the warring clans. We cannot be seen to be taking sides in any conflict."

"How principled of you," Valni observed, glaring at the man.

"We are merely obeying the precepts of the Citadel Council. After all, we both serve the same masters." The salarian smiled at T'Rani. "The Executor did insist we offer every _possible_ assistance."

T'Rani was tempted to wipe the condescending grin of his face, but instead smiled back and graciously accepted his offer, whilst simultaneously cursing the man under her breath.

Once the salarians had left the ship, T'Rani ordered Valni and Zaalia to dress for battle. "We need a display of strength," she explained. "Arm yourselves with rifles and heavy pistols. No stunners. Aliens are not generally welcome on Tuchanka. Let's not show any sign of weakness." The turians saluted and bustled off to arm themselves. T'Rani turned to Chaill. "Did you contact your clan?"

Chaill nodded. "Yeah. I explained what you did for me and the other krogan. My clan isn't happy about it but I managed to convince them to allow non-krogan into the compound. It's a sign of positive change, to be honest. A few years ago that wouldn't have been possible."

"Good work," T'Rani said, and then spoke to Lia'Vael. "I want you to stay on the ship, Lia'Vael." The quarian's shoulders visibly relaxed when she heard that. "Keep the _Threads of Fate_ in orbit and await our signal. If you don't hear from us within twenty-four hours, contact Executor Pallin. He'll send someone to investigate. You'll be safe close to CDEM's orbiting battle stations."

"Yes, ma'am," Lia'Vael agreed.

A few minutes later, Valni and Zaalia, both dressed in body armour and fully armed with rifles, pistols and Zaalia's Nightshade Blades, met T'Rani and Chaill by the docking hatch. The asari had once again donned her black commando bodysuit and was now carrying an M-6 Carnifex pistol in addition to her sniper rifle. Chaill, on T'Rani's advice, was unarmed.

They were escorted onto the salarian's ship and marshalled to the shuttle bay where a mid-sized troop transport was waiting for them. Four salarians accompanied them as guards, with a fifth piloting the craft. The shuttle doors closed and it lifted off out of the shuttle bay.

The journey to the planet was made in complete silence save for the roaring of the flames during atmospheric re-entry and the constant howl of the planet's fierce winds.

The shuttle descended through the thick blanket of clouds shrouding Tuchanka. It wasn't long before the surface was visible. Broken debris and crumbling buildings littered the ground. The shuttle pitched as it struggled against the strong air currents. The pilot decelerated the craft and set it to hover above an open concrete shaft that resembled an old missile silo.

The shuttle dropped into the deep shaft, shielded from the turbulent winds, before it finally touched down on a landing pad.

The salarian pilot turned in his seat. "We will not be staying," he announced. "When you need to leave, contact your ship or CDEM Headquarters at Pildea Station and we'll come if we're in the vicinity. But we are authorised to land at this location only. Don't expect help from us anywhere else on the planet."

"Yeah, we'll bear that in mind," Chaill grumbled.

"My advice would be to stay out of trouble," the pilot added.

The doors slid open and orange dust drifted into the hold. T'Rani led her team out of the shuttle, coughing against the gritty air assaulting her lungs. Valni and Zaalia looked around. The scene that greeted them could not be described as welcoming.

They were on an elevated metal walkway corroded with rust. Several krogan were loitering by the exit; Valni could feel the eyes of every man turn in their direction.

Behind them, the salarian shuttle lifted off and soared up the shaft, leaving them stranded.

Chaill led the way across the walkway and down a set of steps towards the main gate guarded by three armed krogan. The guards drew their shotguns and levelled them at the party as a fierce-looking krogan in white body armour stepped forward to intercept Chaill.

"About damned time!" the krogan snarled, blocking Chaill's path. "The clan leader's been looking for you, Chaill. You shouldn't have kept him waiting!" Then the krogan noticed T'Rani. "Still prefer the company of aliens, I see?" He glanced at Valni and Zaalia, his lip curling in disgust and his nose twitching as if he'd noticed a bad smell. "Oh, and _turians_. The same people who brought us a sterilisation plague. You science types make me sick, Chaill! If I was in charge you'd be pyjak food. I don't understand why the chief keeps you around."

Chaill grinned at the man. "Doesn't surprise me, I imagine there's plenty you don't understand! Now, why don't I go talk to the clan leader about rebuilding our species and you can go back to guarding your door."

The krogan grunted and turned away, casting a dismissive hand gesture as Chaill walked past him and the other guards. The gate slid open to reveal another set of rusted steps leading down. The party wandered further into the base.

"What a charming welcome!" Zaalia said as the door grated shut behind them.

Valni nodded in agreement, then a voice cut through the air.

" _Did you reach the surface safely_?" Lia'Vael asked over the comm.

"We're fine, Lia'Vael," T'Rani replied. "We're about to speak with the clan leader. I'll contact you when we've finished the negotiations."

"Assuming we _survive_ the negotiations," Zaalia muttered.

At the bottom of the stairs, they turned left into a dusty corridor.

" _You okay, Zaalia_?" the quarian asked the Cabalite.

"A little nervous, if I'm honest," Zaalia quietly admitted. She glanced back at two krogan loitering at the far end of the corridor with a domesticated varren sitting at their feet.

" _I've been told that that the best way to overcome the fear of meeting someone is to imagine that person naked,_ " Lia'Vael advised.

"Yeah, we've already seen Chaill in the buff. If he's typical of his species then that really wouldn't help!" Zaalia said firmly.

"Didn't mean to startle you," Chaill laughed heartily. "I'm not usually one for public nudity. The last time I did something like that was in a thermae," he admitted. Valni and Zaalia glanced at each other in surprise; they hadn't realised any krogan had even heard of turian thermaes, much less been in one. "But you'll be fine. Our new clan chief is different. It's been weeks since he's thrown anyone in the varren pit at all!"

"Please stop trying to make us feel better!" Valni said.

Chaill was still chuckling as he led them through another heavy gate. They walked up a slope of broken concrete to emerge in a large courtyard that was made of little more than rubble.

To the left was a path leading around a corner and two krogan warriors who turned to stare at the newcomers. Off to the right, a ramp led upwards to a mezzanine, while directly ahead of them was a raised dais and a throne made of debris. A red-crested krogan in silver armour (that Valni assumed was the clan chief) sat on the throne; his head perched on his fist as he listened to a pair of krogan on the dais droning on about tradition. The clan leader was clearly bored, but seemed to be displaying more patience than most krogan Valni had met.

"Representatives from Clan Gatatog," Chaill explained, pointing at the two green-crested krogan. "The taller one is Uvenk. Next to him is Gatatog Otrug, Uvenk's krantt."

Chaill led them up to the dais. Several armed guards blocked their path, demanding they stay until the chief had summoned them.

The krogan chief noticed the newcomers and turned to face them revealing three jagged scars running down the right side of his face and crest. He cast two slitted, crimson eyes on Valni, T'Rani and Zaalia before directing his attention to Chaill, before raising his hand to silence the whining krogan.

"Chaill!" The leader's sonorous voice reverberated through the air. He waved at his guards to let the newcomers through. "We've have been looking for you. I thought you were at the female camp?"

"I was," Chaill confirmed as he approached the throne. "But that was a week ago. I was captured and taken offworld. I'm surprised no-one noticed."

"We don't track everyone's movements," Gatatog Otrug, the krogan who'd been droning at the chief suddenly piped up. Valni glanced at him; his face was thinner than Uvenk's and he was glaring in undisguised contempt at the aliens. "We leave that kind of thing to the asari and salarians."

The chief ignored the man. "What happened to you, Chaill?" he demanded.

"The Blood Pack," Chaill replied. "They took me by surprise. A gang of them beat me until I went down." Chaill indicated his still swollen face. "I was captured along with seven other krogan, including Brangg. He's dead. The Blood Pack killed him trying to escape."

"If the Blood Pack took these men then they probably had good reason. Urdnot Chaill most likely has a bounty on his head," Otrug said.

"Shut up!" the chief snapped at the man. "An attack on one Urdnot is an attack on all of us!" He stared at the asari and the turians. Valni noted that his gaze, though outwardly hostile, was also fiercely intelligent. "You brought aliens into the camp, Chaill. Why?"

"We're with C-Sec, Clan Leader Wrex" T'Rani said, cutting Chaill off.

The clan leader's eyes narrowed. "You've heard of me?" Wrex asked T'Rani.

"Who hasn't?" T'Rani replied, smiling. "The great Urdnot Wrex, the man who defeated the rogue Spectre Saren. You took on Saren's geth and his army of cloned krogan and conquered them all. You destroyed the base on Virmire and fought against overwhelming odds in the Battle of the Citadel. Your actions are legendary."

"I didn't do it alone," Wrex reminded her tersely, though he couldn't disguise the hint of pride in his voice. "And Shepard was the one who defeated Saren. I just tagged along for the ride."

"That's not what I heard," T'Rani assured him.

"I don't care what you heard…" Wrex began, but then he stopped as he stared at Valni. He frowned and leaned forward, pointing a clawed finger at her. "I know you."

"I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure," Valni replied, trying to keep her tone light.

Wrex rose from his throne and moved towards Valni. "No… I've seen you before," he insisted. Valni stood her ground as the massive krogan approached, leaning forward to scrutinise her face. After several long seconds, a spark of recognition flashed in his eyes. "You were on the extranet… You're the turian in the red dress. The one who shot that krogan with his own gun."

There was a sudden murmur of interest from the other krogan in the courtyard. All eyes swung towards Valni as some of the men stepped closer to get a better look at the slim turian.

"Officer Severan was attacked first. She acted in self-defence," T'Rani insisted.

Wrex smiled approvingly and nodded at T'Rani. "Wise of you to bring her as your bodyguard. All krogan will know she's a force to be reckoned with."

"A Blood Pack merc was trying to abduct me. I had no choice but to kill him," Valni said.

The clan leader chuckled. "Impressive. The mewling whelp probably didn't know what hit him. Not many turians can take on an armed krogan and live to tell about it."

"Especially not a female," Gatatog Otrug said.

Wrex turned away from Valni and returned to his throne. "In my experience, it's usually the females who are the more deadly," he said.

"Are we sure that one _is_ female?" Uvenk accused as he pointed at her. Valni gave him a stern glare.

"She's a fierce warrior," T'Rani snapped. "I chose her for her skills in battle."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's very accomplished, very powerful," Wrex said as he settled in his seat. "That's why you came here armed for war – to show your strength. Actions speak louder than words. Fine. You have my attention. Now, what do you want?

"We believe there may be a plot against the female clan," T'Rani told him.

"The females are well protected. If they were in danger, we would know about it," Gatatog Uvenk replied. This time it was Wrex who glared at him.

"What makes you think the females are in danger?" Wrex demanded.

"I overheard talk about 'plans for the females' when I was being held at the Blood Pack base," Chaill replied. "It sounded like they were preparing further raids."

"We'd like your permission to visit to the female clan," T'Rani said.

A booming laugh exploded from Wrex's mouth. "Would you now? Oh, that is a bold request! I'm beginning to like you, asari."

T'Rani grinned. "You'd have loved me as a maiden," she replied.

"This is too much!" Gatatog Uvenk exclaimed. "By what right does an alien think she can demand to see the female clan?"

"I'm not _demanding_ anything," T'Rani snapped. "I am requesting, officially, through your _chief_ , to visit the female clan to ascertain if there is a threat to them and your future offspring."

Wrex was silent as he considered T'Rani's request. After a while, he turned to Chaill. "Do you think the females are in danger, Chaill?"

Chaill nodded. "The females are always in danger – mostly from the males of other clans. But, yeah, I agree with the asari maven. There may be plot against them."

"So says the alien sympathiser!" Gatatog Otrug accused.

"We've been tracking abductions across Citadel space. The people taken were deliberately targeted. For what purpose we don't know. What we do know is the Blood Pack is involved. We're trying to prevent your females from becoming a statistic!" T'Rani said.

Gatatog Otrug stepped closer to Wrex. "You're not seriously considering listening to these outsiders, are you?!"

"My team has personally rescued asari, humans, turian, krogan, and hanar captives," T'Rani continued. "We are concerned for the safety of _all_ species. I am simply asking that you allow us to do our job and investigate."

"We can't believe a word they say," Otrug said heatedly. "For all we know, _they_ were the ones who took your men captive. They were not true krogan anyway!" He jabbed his finger at Chaill. "This one is weak, and spends too much time at the female camp; he's well-known as a _milksop_!"

Chaill spoke calmly to T'Rani. "Would you excuse me for one moment?" he asked.

T'Rani inclined her head. "By all means."

"Much appreciated."

Chaill stepped away from T'Rani… then he roared and charged Otrug. At the last second he ducked low and tackled Otrug around the waist, lifting him bodily from the ground and propelling him backwards. He continued to charge until they hit the end of dais. There was a loud crash as Chaill smashed Otrug through the thick, concrete wall.

The dust settled and a few seconds later Chaill emerged through the freshly bulldozed hole, brushing dirt off his arms.

"When that idiot wakes up, tell him he owes Clan Urdnot a new wall!"

Wrex laughed again. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around, Chaill."

"Yeah, well, someone has to make us look good!" Chaill replied, grinning.

"Do we have your permission to investigate this threat to the females, Clan Chief?" T'Rani pressed again.

Wrex glared at her. He let the silence drag on for a while before slowly nodding. "Alright. You can go. But you'll have an escort. Eight of my best men will accompany you. If you break any of our laws, if you disobey a command given to you, you'll be shot and left in the wastes to rot."

"Understood," T'Rani agreed.

"Well, this is going to be a barrel of laughs," Zaalia muttered under her breath.

Uvenk growled. "You are setting a dangerous precedent," he accused Wrex. "The other clans will not stand for this."

"Like I give a damn!" Wrex said in a low voice.

Chaill stepped forward to thank Wrex.

"Don't thank me just yet, Chaill. Just clean yourself up and go see Praeva."

Chaill nodded again and moved off the dais, closely followed by T'Rani, Zaalia and Valni. A squad of eight krogan approached from the lower courtyard and escorted them away to the waiting transports on the other side of the camp.

"Who's this Praeva, Chaill?" T'Rani asked him.

"The light in the darkness," Chaill replied happily. "A picture of beauty. Perfect in every way. Her name means 'hope' in the old tongue."

"Oh, does that mean…? Is she your bond-mate, then?" Valni enquired.

Chaill smiled and shook his head. "No… No, she's my daughter."

* * *

The journey to the female camp took nearly three hours.

The squad of eight krogan split into two groups of four to guard the two turians, asari and krogan engineer who were herded into two waiting Tomkah transports.

Valni and Zaalia found themselves wedged in between four heavily armed krogan, glaring at the turians with suspicion.

Chaill and T'Rani were escorted to the other Tomkah, splitting the group up to better keep them under control.

Little was said during the ride save for one strange occurrence towards the end of the journey when the krogan received some news over the comm.

There was a hushed discussion between the guards, and then they cheered happily. Then, as quickly as the smiles had appeared, the mood changed and the krogan fell silent, continuing to glare at the turians.

When the vehicles finally arrived at their destination, the doors of the armoured transports split open to reveal a howling sandstorm.

Valni and Zaalia exited the vehicle hardly able to see their hands in front of their face. The guards physically dragged them across a wide, open space to the shelter of a simple dwelling. They opened the door and were pushed inside. A few seconds later, T'Rani and Chaill entered the building, shielding their heads against the biting wind.

"Well, that was unpleasant," Valni said as the door slammed shut, sealing them in.

T'Rani checked her omni-tool. "I've got no comms. The high levels of silica must be the scattering the signal. We can't connect with the _Threads of Fate_. The background radiation probably doesn't help either."

"Radiation?" Zaalia asked.

T'Rani nodded. "We're going to need full decon when we return to the ship."

"There's something to look forward to," Zaalia said.

As they waited for the storm to clear, Valni mentioned the strange behaviour of the guards to Chaill.

"Yeah, our Tomkah got the same message," Chaill replied. "The guards were celebrating. Clan Urdnot has gained a strong new warrior. Urdnot _Grunt_. They say he killed a thresher maw during his Rite of Passage. On foot!"

"I assume thresher maws aren't brought down that often?" Zaalia asked.

"Not on foot. Urdnot Wrex was the last one to do it. But that isn't the strangest thing. It seems not only is Grunt tank-bred – a clone – but his krantt is unusual, too."

"That was mentioned earlier. What is a 'krantt' exactly?" Zaalia asked.

"An ally who fights for a krogan. Grunt's krantt is a _human_ of all people! And not just any human. It was _Commander Shepard_."

Valni started in shock. "Shepard's here? On Tuchanka?!" she exclaimed.

Chaill nodded "Arrived not long after we did, apparently."

Valni could only stare open mouthed. She knew exactly what that meant.

If Shepard was on Tuchanka then the _Normandy SR-2_ had to be in orbit. And Kenneth… Kenneth was on the _Normandy_!


	17. Tuchanka: Kelphic Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni, Zaalia, and T'Rani have a rare meeting with a krogan woman... who also happens to be the mother of Chaill's baby girl. But the meeting doesn't go quite as they hoped.

**_Female Camp, Kelphic Valley, Tuchanka – 14:50 Local Time – 17_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

Valni had never felt so conflicted before. She was duty bound to follow T'Rani's orders; obligated by centuries of turian tradition and her oath to the Hierarchy to obey her commanding officer, an oath she knew she would never break, but, even so, a small, selfish part of her wanted nothing more than to hijack one of the Tomkahs and drive it back to the Urdnot Camp (or anywhere within range of the transmitters) so she could contact the _Normandy_.

After T'Rani had informed her that Kenneth was serving on the _Normandy_ , Valni had scoured Citadel source feeds for any sign of the _Normandy_ 's location. Unfortunately all she could find were old intelligence reports timestamped hours or days after the _Normandy_ had landed on distant planets such as Illium, Haestrom, Korlus and even the lawless spacestation of Omega. Within hours, the _Normandy_ had departed, flying headlong to its next destination. There didn't appear to be any discernible pattern to its flight plan and there was no way of predicting where Shepard would go next. But now, as fate would have it, both the _Normandy_ and Kenneth were in orbit above the very planet she was visiting, and she couldn't contact him. The knowledge that Kenneth was so close and yet so far away was torture! She couldn't let this opportunity slip through her fingers – after all, she might not get the chance to contact him again.

 _Spirits damn this bloody storm_!

"You can stop pacing, Severan," T'Rani suddenly said.

Valni froze mid-stride in the middle of the krogan dwelling. "Was I pacing?" she asked.

"If you'd carried on much longer you'd have ploughed a trench!" Zaalia piped up from the corner. The Cabalite was sitting in a robust, metal chair that was evidently designed to hold someone much heavier than her. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Valni replied airily. "I'm just a wee bit anxious."

Zaalia frowned and tilted her head. "A _wee_ what?" she repeated.

T'Rani stepped in and took Valni by the arm, steering her to the corner of the room and what passed for privacy in the small, one-room hut.

"I know what's going through your mind, Severan," she told her quietly. "But there's nothing we can do about it at the moment. We're at the mercy of the elements. Until the storm abates we won't be able to contact the ship, so I need you to focus on the job at hand."

"Of course, ma'am," Valni agreed. "I admit this situation has me distracted, but I'm not about to let it affect the mission."

"Well, of course it won't," T'Rani replied with a smile. "You're a turian. If there's one thing your species excels at its doing your duty. And I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Are we really that predictable?" Valni asked.

"Not all turians, no. But _you_ 'wear your heart on your sleeve' as the humans say. Sometimes you're too truthful for your own good."

"Something I should work on?"

T'Rani beamed warmly. "It's not a failing. Frankly, it's refreshing to see, especially in my line of work. Why spoil a good thing? Just… learn to dial it down a 'wee' bit, okay?"

Valni grinned, acknowledging her momentary slip into human vernacular. "I'll do my best," she agreed.

"Like there was any doubt," the asari said approvingly and reached up to squeeze Valni's shoulder in an unexpected display of affection. The fleeting moment of tenderness passed and T'Rani let her hand drop. "Head in the game, Severan."

"Yes, ma'am."

They returned to the centre of the hut to wait out the storm.

It was possibly the longest three hours of Valni's life.

The four of them passed the time re-counting stories from their past and interesting events that had happened over the years. Valni was admittedly fascinated to hear of Chaill's adventures serving on a salarian ship, but she found herself constantly distracted by the howling winds, wondering if the storm would ever die down.

When the winds finally subsided – _Thank the Spirits_ – Valni immediately checked the comms on her omni-tool and tried to contact Lia'Vael on the _Threads of Fate_. To her dismay, however, she still couldn't reach the ship.

"That's strange," Chaill rumbled as he rose to his feet. "There should be a transmitter amplifier in the shaman's dwelling. Either it's offline or something's jamming it." He made for the door. "I'll check out the transmitter."

Chaill exited the hut. The room was momentarily deluged by a cloud of dust before the door slammed shut behind them.

Just ten minutes later Chaill burst back into the hut, flanked by two of the guards from the Urdnot camp. "Something's wrong," he announced. The crew were on their feet in an instant. "Half the camp is empty. The shaman is gone and the amplifier was deliberately disabled."

"Were the females abducted?" Zaalia asked. "Are we too late?"

Chaill shook his head. "No, there's no evidence of an attack, it's just the camp is understaffed. And no-one would give me a straight answer as to where they were."

"We'll find them," T'Rani promised as she checked her weapon. "Can you get the transmitter working?" she asked Chaill.

"Of course," Chaill said. "And I know who can tell us what's going on." He turned on his heel and led the trio of aliens out of the hut.

They emerged in a large open compound close to a wall by the main gates.

Surrounding the camp on all sides was a high, armoured wall, its once silvery surface tarnished by the dust and winds. Above them, a few krogan dressed head-to-foot in black, decorative garments that concealed their features that left only their eyes visible, patrolled along the wall's upper walkway. Several other krogan wearing similar coverings were walking through the lower compound. The krogan turned to stare at the crew as they emerged from the hut, likely surprised to see both turians and an asari in the female camp.

Just then, six of the Urdnot guards took up flanking positions on both sides of the group, as if forming an honour guard, their weapons drawn and aimed towards the visitors to keep them under guard. Valni eyed the guards warily. Evidently krogan took the security of their females _very_ seriously.

Looking around, Valni couldn't spot any young krogan. "I don't see any children."

"They probably sent the children to the forward female camp," Chaill replied.

"I thought _this_ was the female's camp?"

"One of them, at least," Chaill said. "The females transfer the children periodically for training to different areas in heavily guarded convoys. We like our space, and don't generally get along well in close quarters. Some krogan even have to be sedated on long starship journeys. I don't know if you've ever heard of what happens when krogan become adults, but puberty is not the most stable period in our lives. When the hormones kick in our kids get a little antsy!"

"So, what were you like as an adolescent, Chaill?" Zaalia asked.

"Weird!" Chaill admitted. "The elders complained that I spent too much time reading. Oh, I did what was expected of me during my Rite of Passage: Shot some klixen, and managed to bring down a harvester, but really I was always an outsider. Didn't really fit in with the rest of my peer group."

"I can relate," Valni said.

The group pulled up by a surprisingly modern looking dwelling with a curved, egg shaped structure and walls that still retained a shiny, metallic lustre.

Chaill stopped at the dwelling's wide entrance and the guards turned to T'Rani.

"Hand over your weapons!" the lead krogan demanded. "Guns are not permitted around new-borns."

T'Rani handed over her rifle and pistol without protest. Valni and Zaalia quickly followed her example and their weapons were confiscated by four of the guards.

Satisfied they were fully disarmed, the lead Urdnot guard pressed a switch next to the dwelling's entrance. The doors slid open and they were escorted inside.

Compared to the simple hut they'd waited out the storm in, this dwelling couldn't have been more different. The interior décor wouldn't have looked out of place in a Citadel apartment. Three steps led up to a raised living area with comfortable looking couches and chairs neatly arranged around the room. A floral scent permeated the air, and decorative throws swathed the elevated, metal floor. A few drapes hung on the walls next to wall-mounted bladed weapons. Valni could just make out another door at the back of the dwelling that she assumed led to a bedroom. There was even a doormat in the portico. The dwelling certainly wasn't what Valni was expecting.

"Nice house," Valni commented.

"It should be. I built it," Chaill replied.

The group assembled in the dwelling's lower entryway and the lead guard called out. "The tomkah is ready to go whenever you are."

"Leave us!" a deep but feminine voice sounded from the back

The guards rumbled a brief word of acknowledgement and exited the dwelling.

As the doors shut, a figure emerged from the shadows on the far side of the room. It was a female, dressed in the same dark robes as the other krogan women, though her clothes were tinged with crimson highlights. Like the others, only a pair of green, slitted eyes was visible beneath the hood. "I've told them a million times to wipe their feet," she complained.

Chaill stepped forward. "Invura," he greeted. "It's good to see you. How's Praeva?"

"She's healthy, Chaill," Invura assured him. "But you look like you've been through the Void." She frowned as she stared at the rest of the group. "And you've brought off-worlders. I knew they'd come eventually. But I didn't think _you'd_ be with them, Chaill."

T'Rani and Valni exchanged a puzzled glance; it sounded like Invura had been expecting them.

"They saved my life," Chaill said.

"They can do something right, at least," Invura admitted grudgingly. "Who are they?"

"We're with C-Sec…" T'Rani began, but Invura cut her off

"I didn't ask you, asari!" she snapped.

"They're here to help," Chaill assured her.

Invura let out a snort of derision. "And what do _turians_ know about helping?"

"We're investigating a potential threat to the females of Clan Urdnot," T'Rani said.

Invura scowled at the visitors. "Well, you might want to consider the small matter of a sterility plague unleashed by the turians," she told her.

"Where's the rest of the clan, Invura?" Chaill asked, trying to steer her to a less sensitive subject. "None of the females will tell us. And what happened to the shaman? We could use her help."

"My sisters are trying to save the krogan," Invura replied proudly.

Chaill frowned. "What do you mean?"

Invura wandered over to a wall-mounted bladed weapon decorating her dwelling. She reached out and caressed the naked, silver knife-edge, letting the silence linger. "They volunteered themselves – or sacrificed themselves – for a procedure to cure the genophage." Chaill looked at T'Rani, his eyes wide. "A month ago a sterile female from Clan Weyrloc came to us looking for help. The Weyrloc clan leader had taken in a salarian called Maelon. This alien _doctor_ ," – the word was spat from her lips as if it had burnt her – "claimed he could reverse the genophage. According to her, Maelon felt guilt for everything the salarians had done to us and wanted to make amends. We were sceptical. But the woman brought this information to us freely because she thought Clan Urdnot could help. The Weyrloc leader wanted the cure to benefit his clan alone. But this female could see beyond the petty ambitions of one warlord. She didn't want a cure to benefit just one clan, but every krogan – to rebuild our whole race." Invura turned to glare at Valni and Zaalia. "Between the civil war and all the pain we've suffered at the hands of aliens it was encouraging to know there was still solidarity between the clans – if only amongst the females…"

"Did the shaman defect to Clan Weyrloc?" Chaill asked quietly. Maybe it was her imagination, but Valni thought Chaill looked paler.

"She made some inquiries, discreetly, with the female shaman of Clan Weyrloc, one woman to another. The story was true. Maelon did think he could cure the genophage. All he needed were test subjects. So, our shaman took his proposal to the sterile women here."

"I can't believe this…" Chaill began. This time Valni was sure the blood had drained from Chaill's face.

"The procedure was not without risks," Invura added. "But there was no shortage of volunteers. The thought of actually having the chance, however small, to bear live children can make some very desperate."

"How long have they been gone?" Chaill asked.

"No more than a week," Invura replied. "The shaman had been planning it for a while. She needed time to get the females off-site without alerting the clan leader."

"That was about the same time you were taken, Chaill," Valni pointed out.

"We'd planned to divert you with a big job at the forward camp, but then you disappeared; we didn't need the distraction," Invura continued, ignoring Valni. "We let the forward camp take all the breeding requests from the Urdnot males, then turned off our transmitter. The Kelphic Valley has plenty of communication blackspots. A comm breakdown could easily have been attributed to that. It gave us our sisters more time before the truth came out."

"What if your camp was attacked and you needed to call for help?" Zaalia asked.

"Then we would have turned the transmitter on again, turian," Invura replied slowly as if talking to an infant.

Zaalia rolled her eyes; apparently Invura was oblivious to the dangers of severing communications with the outside world, however briefly.

"What you've done…" Chaill began, shaking his head in bewilderment. "Wrex would never have allowed this!"

"Which is exactly why we didn't tell him!" Invura spat. " _He_ doesn't know our pain. He has never felt a life grow inside him only to birth a child that doesn't draw breath!"

"Is this what the Blood Pack guards were talking about?" Valni asked Chaill. "The 'plans for the females'?"

Chaill gave a hesitant nod. "Possibly. A lot of krogan from Clan Weyrloc join the Blood Pack. Those krogan on the base looked like they were from Weyrloc. If they had a cure for the genophage…They would have become the dominant clan." Chaill muttered.

"No," Invura said. "I don't believe they would. Our shaman knew the chances of a true cure were slim. But better a small hope than no hope at all. And this 'cure' couldn't be kept a secret indefinitely; eventually the salarians would come looking for their scientist. Word would spread. And the galaxy would move against us." Invura regarded the trio of alien women. "I just didn't expect you to come so quickly."

"Your clan leader should be informed," T'Rani said to Chaill.

"So he must," Invura agreed. "That is his right. But not by me. I am taking Praeva to safety. We've already sent the children away to the forward camp."

Chaill frowned. "Why didn't you go with them?" he asked.

Invura glanced at the door to the backroom. "Praeva had a fever. I didn't want to move her."

"You said she was fine!" Chaill protested.

"She is! She's recovered now."

"We're going with you," Chaill said firmly. "Make sure you both get there safely."

"Always so overprotective, Chaill."

"I am her _father_ ," Chaill replied. "Why wouldn't I want to keep her safe?"

"You assume she's yours," Invura replied.

"She has my eyes."

"She's a new-born, they all have blue eyes!" Invura reminded him. "And your paternity hasn't been established. You can petition the clan for right of parentage. But until that happens, you will not be officially recognised as her father."

"Fine!" Chaill huffed. "But I'm not leaving her."

"We should get that transmitter back online," T'Rani said to Chaill.

"I have one request," Invura added, turning to face T'Rani. "I know you must inform Wrex and your own governments about Maelon. It is inevitable. But I ask that you don't contact anyone until we reach the forward camp. If Maelon _has_ created a cure then it is only right that we give him as much time as possible to perfect it."

T'Rani shook her head. "His work contravenes everything the Council has set in place…"

"And it may save my species!" Invura said heatedly. "We are _dying_! In a few generations we won't have the numbers to sustain ourselves. You know this is true. I am asking for just two more hours until you inform your superiors. A couple of hours for the chance to save my race! Gift us that time at the very least."

T'Rani looked between Invura and Chaill, her expression torn. She glanced at the floor, searching for a decision. Eventually, she looked up and shook her head sadly. "I can't ignore my duty to the Council."

Invura held T'Rani's gaze for a long moment. "Well… You can't say I didn't ask nicely. Now I'm afraid this is no longer a request. Guards!"

Behind them, the door opened and the Urdnot guards congregated in the portico. Invura waved her hand at the group of women.

"These aliens will be accompanying us to the forward camp. Watch them and see they don't try to communicate with anyone. Take their omni-tools if you have to."

"You can't do that, Invura," Chaill protested.

"I just did," the krogan woman replied.

The guards grabbed Valni, Zaalia and T'Rani roughly by the arm and escorted them from the dwelling.

As they were leaving, Invura called out at the backs of the retreating guards. "And next time, wipe your damn feet!"


	18. Tuchanka: Eye of Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuchanka is a warzone. Valni and her crew are caught right in the middle of the clan wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains strong battle violence and gore.

**_Tomkah Convoy, Kelphic Valley, Tuchanka – 18:35 Local Time – 17_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

Valni wasn't usually one to suffer from claustrophobia, but the experience of being wedged between two burly krogan guards (who apparently had never heard of deodorant, or indeed, bathing in general) while simultaneously being jostled in the uncomfortable Tomkah's cabin as it traversed uneven ground was becoming a tad suffocating.

Zaalia was jammed on the bench opposite beside a third Urdnot guard, her expression strained. The Tomkah lurched and Zaalia covered her mouth, threatening to relieve the contents of her stomach all over the cabin floor. Like some pilots, Zaalia was occasionally prone to motion sickness. While she felt perfectly fine at the controls of shuttles or skycars, Zaalia would, once in a blue moon, fight against the nauseating feelings of travel-sickness during voyages when someone else was piloting the craft.

And at the moment it looked like Zaalia was losing that battle.

Not a word had been said during the hour long journey. So, it was a great relief when the pilot finally called out to his passengers that he had to stop the vehicle.

"Thank the Spirits!" Zaalia muttered under her breath.

The Tomkah pulled to a somewhat fitful halt and the group exited through the gullwing hatch. Zaalia and Valni stepped as far away from the vehicle as possible. Judging by her mildly green complexion Zaalia had escaped the stifling krogan APC just in time and took several deep breaths of sandy air to suppress the roiling nausea.

"Do you think they'd let me drive for the next stretch?" she asked Valni after a few gasps of air.

Valni smiled back. "No harm in asking, though I think I know what they'd say."

"You should tell them to provide sick bags for long journeys." She stared up at the massive infantry vehicle, its sandy armoured hull devoid of portholes except for the pilot's canopy at the front. "There's not even a window in the cabin."

Valni glanced at the desolate wasteland. They'd pulled up next to a battered-looking concrete overpass stretching across a wide canyon. A permanent haze of drifting sand darkened the Tuchanka horizon, giving the meagre sunlight filtering through the thick clouds a sickly yellow hue. "Yeah, we're really missing out on some beautiful vistas here," Valni said wryly.

The roar of an approaching engine made her turn. The remaining two vehicles from their convoy emerged from the dust cloud and skidded to a halt. Chaill, T'Rani, and the remaining Urdnot guards spilled out of the rear Tomkah and strode towards the group of krogan staring down at the flyover.

"What's the hold up?" Chaill demanded.

The lead guard pointed at the damaged overpass. "You're the engineer, you tell us," he replied.

Chaill squatted down to examine the remains of the bridge. Cracks and fissures had splintered the surface, leaving the concrete scarred. He knelt down, pressing his hand against the ground and the concrete gave way, a chunk tumbling into the chasm.

Chaill quickly backed away from the edge.

"The road is out," Chaill muttered.

"Brilliant deduction, genius!" the guard retorted.

Chaill ignored him and frowned at the broken overpass. "This isn't normal wear and tear. It looks like blast damage."

"You think someone's been using the bridge for target practice?" T'Rani asked.

"No…" Chaill said and turned to scrutinize the horizon. The wind picked up and started to clear away the dust haze. Something reflective caught Chaill's attention. Just a few hundred metres away, the distinctive shape of a Tomkah hove into view, bearing down on them at speed, its double-barrelled Mass Accelerator cannons trained on them.

Chaill pointed at the vehicle. "We've got company!"

The krogan turned to where Chaill was pointing, bringing their weapons up. The dust cleared revealing another three APCs powering towards the convoy, effectively cutting off their escape route.

"Ambush!" the lead guard yelled.

Suddenly, there was a flash from the enemy turret, accompanied by the harsh crack of cannon-fire as an explosion rocked the Chaill and T'Rani's Tomkah. Smoke started billowing out of the vehicle. Valni and Zaalia dived for cover behind a rock. They were too exposed; there was no way of getting back to their Tomkah without crossing open ground.

More flashes burst from the enemy cannons and the earth exploded around the Urdnot guards.

Chaill pulled T'Rani down behind a rock. The smarter krogan followed his example, but two of the men roared and started firing their shotguns in a fruitless assault on the armoured vehicles.

The twin canons boomed on the back of the lead enemy Tomkah and one of the guards vanished in a spray of orange gore as his body hurtled over the precipice.

The lead guard recognised the insignia on one of the enemy Tomkahs.

"It's Clan Gatatog!" he yelled.

Chaill chanced a quick peek from behind cover and spotted the markings on one of the other vehicles. "And Clan Jurdon!" he called back.

"Cowards!" the lead guard roared. "It's a coup! They're moving against Urdnot!"

Chaill shook his head. "No, they're in the wrong area. This route only leads to the female cam…" He stopped, his eyes widening in horror as he glanced across at Invura's Tomkah in the centre of the convoy. "They're after the females!" he yelled.

The lead guard snarled and made a dash for Invura's Tomkah.

He never made it.

An explosive round hit him in the chest and he was thrown backwards.

The enemy vehicles had pulled up and krogan armed with assault rifles swarmed out to engage the Urdnot guards head-on.

Valni and Zaalia were pinned down. With their weapons confiscated, they couldn't even return fire. To their right, another Urdnot guard went down under the onslaught.

Just then, the driver of Invura's Tomkah appeared in the doorway, an assault rifle in his hand, and opened fire on the enemy clansmen.

"Don't shoot at them, you idiot!" Valni screamed. "Get the females out of here!"

"Drive Praeva to safety!" Chaill bellowed from behind a glowing shield. T'Rani had created a biotic barrier around herself and Chaill to deflect incoming fire.

But the driver couldn't hear them; the blood-rage had taken over. He bellowed a challenge, firing his gun relentlessly, only for his yells to be silenced a second later when a high-calibre round took him through the head. He toppled from the cabin, his lifeless body hitting the ground in a cloud of dust.

At that moment, a wave on energy erupted from T'Rani's outstretched hand. She'd sent a shockwave into the enemy ranks, throwing the krogan off their feet.

"Severan, go!" T'Rani ordered.

Valni reacted.

She burst from cover and bolted for the Tomkah. Beside her, Zaalia leapt over the rock, chasing Valni at a full sprint. Thanks to T'Rani's distraction, they avoided the enemy fire and dived into the cabin.

Invura sat against a bench, cradling Praeva in one arm, and a shotgun grasped in the other. She trained her gun on the turians as they entered and Valni raised her hands.

"We're unarmed!" Valni said.

"Then what good are you?" Invura asked scathingly. "We'll die if we stay here. We've got to leave. Now!

Valni turned to Zaalia. "Can you drive this thing?" she asked

"I can damn well try," Zaalia replied moving towards the pilot seat.

"Then get us out of here!"

Zaalia dropped into the driver's large chair and glanced at the controls. They looked simple enough. She punched what she hoped was the starter button and was rewarded with a harsh growl as the engine fired up. Zaalia grabbed the control yoke and pushed the throttle lever on the middle of the dashboard.

The Tomkah lurched forward, sending the charging enemy troops skittering out of the way. Zaalia twisted the yoke, swerving through the enemy ranks.

"Spirits! This steering's heavy!" she exclaimed.

She hit the switch for the entry hatch and the doors swung shut. When they'd cleared the battlefield, Zaalia hit the throttle again and accelerated the Tomkah up to full speed, trying to gain as much distance from the enemy as possible.

The console's display monitor flashed orange. If Zaalia was reading it correctly then the enemy had broken off their attack and were now in pursuit.

"They're on our tail," she announced. "The bastards aren't giving up easily."

"Hopefully that'll take the heat off T'Rani and Chaill," Valni said. She turned to Invura. "I thought Clan Gatatog were allies with Urdnot?" she asked.

"Uvenk is a traditionalist," Invura explained as she tried to hush Praeva's cries. "He's opposed Wrex's reforms at every turn. But Clan Gatatog is dying. They must be truly desperate if they allied with Clan Jurdon. We've been fighting them for centuries. And if they're willing to commit an atrocity like this…"

Suddenly, another deep voice cut through the air. " _Is Praeva safe_?" Chaill's voice asked over the comm.

Valni was at Zaalia's side in an instant and activated the comm. "Chaill! She's okay. They're both okay. Is T'Rani with you?"

" _I'm here_ ," T'Rani's voice confirmed. " _The enemy broke off their attack when you drove away. They're right behind you. We're trying to catch up. But we lost a Tomkah and half the Urdnot guards are dead_."

There was an explosion on the road ahead as cannon-fire whizzed past the cabin. Zaalia swerved, steering the Tomkah onto an old concrete freeway just as another explosion narrowly missed the rear wheels.

"These guys seem really pissed off!" Zaalia said. "What are they after?"

" _It's Praeva_!" Chaill yelled through the speakers. " _They're after my kid_!"

" _Probably_ your kid," Invura corrected him.

"They want to kidnap her?" Valni asked. "Are females that precious?"

" _Yeah. They are_!" Chaill agreed. " _But they don't want to capture her_."

"They want her dead!" Invura said grimly.

"What?" Zaalia looked at Invura in surprise. The Tomkah swerved left, running over the ancient highway's central reservation. Zaalia snapped her head forward as she struggled to bring the vehicle back under control.

"Eyes on the road, turian!" Invura admonished.

"But there are so few krogan being born," Valni said. "Don't they want to _protect_ children?"

"Only kids from their own clan," Invura spat.

" _The child is an Urdnot_ ," Chaill continued. " _If Gatatog has allied with Jurdon, then they'll try to kill any hope for the Urdnot clan. Any Urdnot child, especially a female, is a threat to them and too dangerous to be kept alive_."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Zaalia protested.

Bullets ricocheted off the armoured hull. Invura clutched Praeva closer to her chest. "Who said war was rational, turian?"

"This is crazy!" Zaalia yelled.

"She finally understands!" Invura said, rolling her eyes.

" _They're selfish bastards_!" Chaill explained. " _That's all you need to know_."

Valni darted for the rear of the cabin. "Well, they're not going to get her!" she promised, wrenching open the conduit hatch leading to the Mass Accelerator cannon controls. "Not in my lifetime!"

"How long have you got?" Invura asked.

Valni disappeared inside the conduit and closed the hatch behind her. The short corridor led to a large reclining seat with a display monitor set in front of it. Valni settled into the seat and activated the display. A targeting crosshairs appeared over a real-time image from the Tomkah's twin cannons. Valni spun the turret around to face the enemy vehicles approaching behind them at speed.

One of the Tomkahs had already taken damage and black smoke was billowing from their broken cannon. Evidently, Chaill's Tomkah had already scored a hit. Unfortunately, the other Tomkah was full functional, and bearing down on them rapidly.

Valni trained her cannon on the enemy. The cross-hair flashed red indicating it had locked onto the target.

She smiled grimly. "Take this, you murderous son of a bitc…"

But the enemy Tomkah opened fire.

The cannons ripped into the turret. Their Tomkah was thrown forward by the impact, lifting all four rear wheels off the ground.

Zaalia tried desperately to maintain control as the back wheels touched down again and the vehicle scrabbled for grip.

A few seconds later, Valni appeared out of the smoking hatch, blood trickling down her forehead and her ears ringing. She flopped down onto the bench and tried to focus, gulping in great lungful's of air until the dizziness had subsided and the ringing in her ears was only a dull buzz.

Over the comm, Valni could just make out Chaill's raging snarls and his vows of revenge directed at the enemy.

"Any more ideas?" Invura asked her.

Valni glanced at the smoking doorway leading to the turret controls. "Well, we're all out of cannons," she replied, wiping away the blood from her forehead.

"You tried at least," Invura told her sadly. "That's more than most turians have done."

"We're not dead yet," Valni insisted. She struggled to her feet and moved to the cockpit, steadying herself against the co-pilot seat. "I hope you know where we're going?" she asked Zaalia.

"I'm just following the map," Zaalia replied, pointing at the monitor display on the dashboard. There was a green marker moving towards a red indicator that was flashing over a populated region. "I think that red blob means we're heading back to the Urdnot camp."

" _Invura_!" Chaill's voice screamed over the speakers. " _Severan! Anyone! Are you there_?"

Valni hit the comm button. "Still in one piece," she said. "Just barely. Praeva's screaming the place down. She's got a quad of lungs on her, Chaill!"

There was a distant boom from outside. " _We saw the attack. Just keep driving. We're gonna take some heat off of you_ ," Chaill declared. " _Those bastards are gonna wish they'd never heard the name 'Urdnot'_!"

"Give 'em hell, Chaill," Zaalia said.

Valni noticed an M-15 Vindicator battle rifle stashed next to the pilot seat. She grabbed it, checking it was loaded.

Something caught her eye. The enemy vehicle with the smoking turret had pulled up alongside. The hatch opened and a krogan appeared in the doorway. He threw something that impacted against the side of their Tomkah and stayed there. Valni knew instantly what it was.

"Sticky grenade!" she yelled.

A second later it exploded.

The blast punched a hole in the cabin. Invura hugged Praeva closer to her chest, shielding her from the blast with her body while the child bawled.

Valni dashed into the cabin, rushing towards the gaping hollow in the hull. She stuck the rifle through the hole and sent a hail of bullets into the enemy Tomkah. The krogan in the doorway went down under the onslaught. Valni kept firing into the open doorway until the Tomkah dropped back, disappearing back into the cloud of dust.

Valni watched and waited, but she couldn't get a clear view.

She glanced back at Invura, who was trying to calm Praeva's cries and quickly reached a decision.

"I'm going on the roof," she announced.

"You're what?!" Zaalia exclaimed.

"We've lost the turret, but I can still defend us. I'm not going to wait for the enemy to overwhelm us."

"Is that wise?" Zaalia asked.

"No, but that's never stopped me before!"

Valni holstered the rifle on her back. She nodded silently at Invura, then reached for the hole in the ceiling, grabbing the edge of the metal and hoisting herself up out of the hole.

Valni braced herself against the wind. The flat roof of the Tomkah provided enough purchase for her to edge towards the broken cannon turret at the rear. She squatted down, ducking under the twisted remains of the barrel that had spun 180° and grabbed her rifle.

Valni scanned the horizon. With the sand churned up by the Tomkah's wheels she could barely see anything. But, over the howling wind, she could make the concussive sound of cannon-fire in the distance and the blue flashes from Mass Accelerator cannons. She smiled again. It sounded like Chaill and T'Rani were indeed giving the enemy hell.

Valni waited. Listening. Watching.

Suddenly, the freeway ended. The surface once again became a dirt track, littered with pot holes and uneven ground.

A wave of dizziness almost overtook her. Valni steadied herself against one of the bent and broken turret barrels, shaking her head. She hadn't quite recovered from the explosion. Just then, when, out of the wall of sand, a dark shadow appeared. Valni tensed and brought her gun up to her shoulder, ready to fire.

A Tomkah burst through the wall of dust… with three krogan on the roof!

One was 'surfing' atop the pilot's canopy, while the other two were bestride him as they braced themselves on the flat, armoured roof. They'd had the same idea as Valni.

The enemy vehicle accelerated, threatening to ram into them.

Valni took aim at the uppermost krogan and opened fire. A sustained burst from her Vindicator brought the man down, but not before the Tomkah had careered into the back of them. The krogan in the centre was on his back, but the other two had leapt forward as the vehicles made contact, to land on the roof either side of Valni.

She spun around, throwing herself flat as she took aim at the nearest krogan and fired.

The spray of bullets cut into his flank, but the man dived forward, his arms outstretched. Suddenly, his hands were around her throat, ready to crush the life out of her.

Valni didn't let go of the trigger. The bullets ripped into his chest and he collapsed; six-hundred pounds of armoured krogan pinning her down.

It was only when he didn't make any attempt to strangle her that Valni realised he was dead. She struggled to free herself but his body was a dead weight. She was helpless!

Panicked, she glanced across at the other krogan, but he wasn't even looking at her. The krogan was focused on the gaping hole in the cabin where Invura and Praeva were sheltered. Valni's eyes went wide and she struggled desperately to entangle herself. But it was too late.

The krogan grabbed the edge of the jagged hole and leapt down, dangling from the side of the vehicle. He thrust his head through the hole into the cabin and roared a challenge…

Which Invura answered.

"You woke the baby!" she screamed and threw all her weight behind a wrathful punch.

There was a loud crack as Invura's fist connected with his chin and his head snapped back. He lost his grip on the vehicle and fell, disappearing under the wheels.

Zaalia felt a bump as the rear wheels careered over something hard.

She turned her head and called out. "You okay back there?"

"Better than him," Invura replied with a satisfied sneer.

There was a gurgle from the bundle in her arms. Praeva was giggling. Invura cooed as she bent over Praeva's smiling face.

The high-pitched squeal echoed through the vehicle and carried over the open comm.

" _What's that?"_ Chaill's voice asked in alarm. " _Are you alright_?"

"Praeva likes it when I hit people, Chaill. She's going to be a fierce warrior."

Chaill groaned. " _Oh, great! Like I don't have enough troublesome women in my life._ "

"Oh, I'm 'troublesome', am I?"

" _Yes_!" Chaill replied firmly. " _All the damn time_!"

"I won't change who I am for any man," Invura replied.

" _No-one's suggesting you should change. They wouldn't dare_!"

"Damn right, too. The same goes for Praeva. One day she'll be strong enough to lead Clan Urdnot! She'll be a ruler for the ages. I'll teach her everything a warrior needs."

" _Don't_ I _get a say in her education_?" Chaill demanded.

Zaalia rolled her eyes. "Stop arguing back there! I am trying to concentrate!"

On the roof, Valni managed to wriggle out from beneath the body of the dead krogan, her armour soaked in orange blood. She scrambled away and braced herself against the turret. The ride was becoming increasingly rough.

Looking at the landscape, Valni found they were driving over sand dunes.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her ankle. She glanced down to see the 'dead' krogan at her feet fumbling weakly. She kicked out at his wrist and trained her rifle on the man when a dark shape emerged from the cloud of dust behind her.

The enemy Tomkah was bearing down on them again with another krogan on the roof. Valni barely had time to turn before the krogan leapt towards her. Valni twisted out of the way. The man landed, moving with surprising speed. He grabbed her rifle and twisted it out of her grip. The gun tumbled over the side. Valni was pushed back. The tomkah swayed over the rough ground, but somehow the man kept his footing. Valni struggled upright and raised her fists.

The man was grinning madly.

"I'm going to enjoy this, turian!" he laughed.

But then Valni spotted something over his shoulder. The Tomkah was powering straight towards a large and impossibly wide sand dune. There was no way to go around it.

Valni's eyes went wide and she scrambled for the damaged turret, wrapping her arms and legs around one of the twisted barrels.

The krogan, slower on the uptake, frowned at her odd behaviour. Then, realisation dawned, and he turned his head sharply, staring in alarm at the approaching ramp.

The front wheels hit the dune.

The Tomkah speared upwards, flinging the man into the air. The man screamed, flailing his arms uselessly as he receded into the dust cloud.

They crested the dune, leaping high into the air. The Tomkah gained a respectable amount of air before the wheels crashed down to earth heavily.

The impact was jarring. Valni lost her grip on the barrel and hit the roof. The Tomkah bounced wildly, tilting to the side at an alarming angle. Valni just managed to grab the turret as the vehicle swayed off-axis, balanced on its left three wheels as it skied across the plain.

Zaalia screamed with the effort; her biceps bulging as she struggled for control.

In the cabin, Invura slid to the far left, holding Praeva with one hand and supporting herself against the wall with the other.

The Tomkah remained at that oblique angle for several agonising seconds before gravity finally reasserted itself and the other three wheels crashed back down.

Invura braced herself against the impact and settled back on the bench.

"Where'd you learn to drive?!" she snapped at Zaalia.

Zaaalia didn't reply. Her arms ached. She was still trying to catch her breath when another impact reverberated through the hull.

Zaalia glanced out of the cockpit window.

The Gatatog Tomkah had pulled up alongside and was trying to ram into them. The APC swerved towards them again, smashing into their right wheels.

Sparks flew as the vehicles hit.

" _We're right behind you_!" T'Rani's voice called over the comm. " _They're trying to push you over the edge_!"

Zaalia wondered what edge she meant, but then she glanced to her left. The dunes had given way to a dizzying canyon with a sheer drop.

" _There's too much smoke. I can't get a clear shot_ ," Chaill said.

Another impact sent them closer to the edge.

Angry now, Zaalia swerved right, hitting the enemy vehicle with a satisfying crunch.

The canyon road curved off to the right and over a ridge. As they crested the bank, the remains of an ancient skyway came into view. The skyway legs had long since collapsed, but the foundations were still sticking out of the ground. At that moment, an idea crystallised in Zaalia's mind.

"Chaill, do you see those supports ahead of us?" she called out.

" _Yeah_ ," Chaiill replied.

"How sturdy are they?"

" _They're driven pile foundations,_ " Chaill said. " _That steel goes down fifty metres_ …" There was a pause as he realised what she was planning. " _Clever turian_!"

Zaalia swerved right. A grinding metallic screech rang out from the wheels as the vehicles collided. Zaalia leaned in, using all her strength to force the enemy further over.

With a herculean effort, Zaalia pushed them towards the skyway foundations.

The enemy Tomkah drove over the support; the front axle hit the anchoring piles and stopped dead.

The vehicle flipped head-over-heels.

There was a surreal moment as Valni, her senses heightened by adrenaline, felt as if the world had suddenly slowed to a crawl. She watched the Tomkah fly into the air just a few metres away, tumbling gracefully in a leisurely somersault, the smoke and sand thrown up by the massive impact.

Then, as if someone had flicked a switch, time returned to normal and the Tomkah crashed down in a wrenching smash of tearing metal. It continued to roll forward for a few metres before it finally crunched to a halt, sand raining down around it.

Valni watched the broken vehicle recede into the distance until it was swallowed by the landscape. Out of the dust, Chaill and T'Rani's Tomkah emerged, rapidlly accelerating until it was almost alongside. Valni finally released a long exhale and, somewhat unsteadily, made her way back to the hole in the cabin and crouched down to yell out a warning.

"I'm coming in!"

Valni poked her head into the hole and slithered inside. Invura was sat bouncing Praeva gently in her arms.

"Is she okay?" Valni asked.

"A little shaken. But she's an Urdnot, she'll be fine," Invura replied.

Valni almost collapse onto the bench opposite the krogan woman, a wave of fatigue washing over her.

Valni could hear Chaill's voice sounding over the comm. "… _Don't slow down for anything. We're not far from the Urdnot camp_."

"That's a relief," Zaalia replied.

Invura gave Valni an appraising glance. "Not bad for a turian," she remarked.

Valni barely had the energy to smile back.

* * *

There was quite a crowd to greet them when they swept into the Urdnot maintenance area. Chaill had radioed ahead and explained they'd been attacked and that they were bringing in a female. As a result, the Urdnot males had formed the krogan equivalent of an honour guard to greet the woman and her child.

The first Tomkah pulled to a halt at the rear of the base.

Valni opened the hatch leapt out, carrying Invura's shotgun and her armour visibly damaged. She ignored the krogan clustered around the maintenance area and ushered Invura from the vehicle, little Praeva still clutched tightly in her arms.

The sea of krogan parted as Wrex emerged from the crowd.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"Clan Gatatog happened!" Invura replied. Behind her, Zaalia hopped out of the vehicle. "They allied themselves with Clan Jurdon and tried to kill my daughter." She glanced at Valni and Zaalia. "As much as I hate to admit it, these turians saved her. They saved both of us."

Wrex was silent as he regarded them thoughtfully. They must have been a truly unique sight: A krogan mother and child flanked by two battle-weary turian bodyguards.

Just then, the second Tomkah pulled up. Chaill jumped from the cabin, dashing to Invura's side, followed by T'Rani and the four surviving Urdnot guards.

"Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Chaill asked; fussing over Praeva as only a concerned father could.

He gently tugged the swaddling blanket aside and Valni looked down to see two bright blue eyes blinking up at her. It was the first time Valni had seen a krogan child. Praeva's chin and cheeks were the same pale cream as Chaill's face. Instead of the armoured forehead common to all krogan, the child had a red, partly-formed and segmented crest of soft chitin. Praeva looked around wide-eyed at the sea of watching faces and then opened her mouth in a wide yawn, her eyes scrunching up as her tiny hands clenched into fists. She seemed none the worse for her adventure and appeared to more sleepy than anything else. Several of the Urdnot males waved and rumbled soft cooing noises at the new-born. Valni stared at them. She didn't think the day could get anymore surreal, and yet, here she was, clothes drenched in orange blood, surrounded by a group of heavily armed krogan warriors who were grinning like buffoons as they went gooey-eyed over a baby.

The spell was broken when Wrex ordered Chaill to tell him everything.

Chaill related all the events leading up to the attack. The clan leader listened gravely, his face stoic and impassive even when he learned of Clan Gatatog's betrayal. It turned out that Gatatog Uvenk was already dead, killed at the hands of Commander Shepard when he tried to entice Urdnot Grunt to join Clan Gatatog during his Rite of Passage.

"It's a shame he's dead," Wrex mused. "I would have torn the bastard apart myself for this betrayal. No wonder he didn't want anyone visiting the female camp."

Only when Chaill told Wrex of the female shaman's actions did his expression betray his emotions. Wrex immediately ordered a rescue team to go into Weyrloc territory and retrieve the females, before rounding on Invura furiously and demanding to know what _in the Void_ the shaman was thinking?!

"Our shaman didn't want you involved," Invura replied.

"Why? Why didn't she tell me?" Wrex demanded, his anger barely contained.

"Because the last time _you_ encountered a cure to the genophage you destroyed it!" Invura accused fiercely.

"It wasn't a cure!" Wrex snapped. "It was a means of enslavement!" Wrex's part in the destruction of Saren's base on Virmire, where, crucially, Saren had supposedly developed a cure for the genophage was a famous and controversial battle. "Saren was using tank-bred krogan as cannon-fodder. And his 'cure' would have been used to control us. We would have become slaves to a turian traitor! I wasn't about to let that happen."

"Our shaman had a chance to end the genophage, so she took it," Invura said. "After a thousand years of sterility, I would have happily accepted enslavement to save us from extinction."

"It wouldn't have saved us," Wrex said in a sorrowful voice. "Don't you think I know what a _true_ cure would have meant? Destroying Saren's base on Virmire was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. It tore me apart inside and very nearly cost me my life. But if I hadn't done it, none of us would have lived long enough to argue about it!"

"I guess we'll never know now, will we?" Invura replied.

"I did what I had to do," Wrex insisted. Then he turned to his men. "Form up!" he ordered. "Guard the child as if she were your own."

Without another word, Invura swept passed Wrex and down the ramp into the base. Valni watched probably the most heavily protected child on Tuchanka disappear into the crowd.

"I owe you _two_ life debts now," Chaill said to Valni.

"If you're hard up for work, we always have room on the _Threads of Fate_ for another engineer," T'Rani said. "You'd be welcome to join our team."

"What's that, Chaill?" Wrex demanded. "You thinking of leaving us?"

"This is my home, my clan. I'll be coming back," Chaill assured him. "But I have something I have to do first."

Wrex grunted. "Watch yourself out there," he said. "Invura would kill you if you came back dead!"

Chaill laughed and turned to face T'Rani. "If you want me, my services are yours. Just let me get Praeva and Invura settled, and then I'll join you on the Citadel."

"We'd be honoured to have you, Chaill," T'Rani assured him.

Chaill nodded and followed the crowd of krogan guards into the camp.

"I trust your investigation is concluded?" Wrex asked T'Rani.

"Yes," T'Rani said. "We've done everything we can. The situation on Tuchanka is chaotic. I'm glad cooler heads like yours are prevailing."

Wrex chuckled. "It's not every day I'm considered to be the voice of sanity. Things must be bad here!"

T'Rani glanced at Valni. "We did hear that a friend of yours, Commander Shepard, visited you today. I don't suppose the Commander is still around? We'd like to ask a few questions."

Wrex shook his head. "You're too late. Shepard left half-an-hour ago."

Valni's heart sank; her shoulders slumped and she cursed under her breath. She suddenly felt very weary. The shotgun in her hands seemed to become almost too heavy to carry as battle-fatigue threatened to overwhelm her. All her hopes had been dashed again.

"Hell of a day," Wrex continued. "First Urdnot gains a strong new warrior, then Gatatog Uvenk _and_ Weyrloc Guld are killed and we absorb their clans. And now this." He waved his hand in Valni and Zaalia's direction. "You've done Urdnot a great service. I won't forget this."

"Thank you, Clan Chief," T'Rani said graciously.

Wrex turned to leave, but stopped and cast an admiring eye over Valni and Zaalia. "It's a shame you were born turian. You two would've made fearsome krogan."

Wrex turned on his heel and powered down the ramp back to his throne.

T'Rani let out a weary sigh. "Time to contact Lia'Vael; let her know we're safe. I'll get CDEM to bring in their shuttle."

Her turian crew nodded with resignation and set off down the ramp behind the asari.

Valni trailed behind Zaalia, Wrex's words still echoing in her mind: As compliments went, it wasn't the worst she'd heard.


	19. Stress Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew return to the Citadel battle-weary and stressed. To help them relax, T'Rani takes Valni, Zaalia, and Lia'Vael to the best steam baths on the Citadel: Polonius Thermae on Tayseri Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains natural nudity and moderate sex references.

**_Zakera Ward Docks, Citadel, Widow System – 05:15 GSD – 18_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

The _Threads of Fate_ returned to the Citadel seven hours after leaving Tuchanka.

The crew had spent much of their time alone during the journey. As soon as they had left Tuchanka's orbit and were safely underway, Valni, Zaalia, and T'Rani showered in the decontamination chamber, then retired to their quarters, trying to rest. Despite the exhaustion both physical and mental from the battles on Tuchanka and Eingana, sleep proved elusive. Tensions from the events of the last few days were still high and Valni roamed the ship anxiously, looking for something to occupy her mind; even Zaalia, usually so quick to smile, was oddly withdrawn and unsettled as she sat at the controls.

T'Rani was worried; she recognised the signs. Her team had been trauma-exposed and needed a psychological debriefing. She realised the chances of them developing PTSD was low but T'Rani wasn't about to ignore the warnings.

An intervention was in order.

The _Threads of Fate_ sped through the dense traffic surrounding the Citadel and slipped into its berth in the docking bay.

Once they'd disembarked, T'Rani led the distant and withdrawn crew away to a skycar and personally chauffeured them to their own apartments before showing Lia'Vael to the temporary quarters T'Rani had provided her at C-Sec headquarters on Tayseri Ward.

Valni opened her door and was greeted by her sister who had been housesitting Valni's apartment. Vereen greeted her with an enthusiastic embrace, touching their foreheads together.

Vereen then began filling the air with conversation, telling Valni about her work, gossip from the family, and about some guy she'd recently met. Valni wasn't really paying attention. She suddenly found she could barely keep her eyes open. Though Valni loved her sister dearly she was too exhausted to register what was being said. The events of the past few days were still whirling through her mind. Battling krogan and vorcha was one thing, it was part of her job, but the fact she'd missed the _Normandy_ , and more specifically, Kenneth, had left her frustrated. She never told Vereen about her job, mostly because a lot of what she did was classified, but also because she didn't want Vereen to worry. Vereen may have gone through a period of compulsory military service like every other turian, but she was no soldier. She was a civilian. Her specialty was logistics. And, despite the undeniable pleasure and comfort Vereen's presence brought, it was galling that there was so few people Valni could talk to about her work. She couldn't even mention Kenneth to Vereen. She needed someone to confide in, and Vereen wasn't that someone.

Finally noticing her sister's exhaustion, Vereen left Valni alone to get some rest, promising to speak to her later.

Valni managed to get a few hours fitful sleep before she was awoken by a call. She activated her omni-tool and the voice of T'Rani cut through the air.

The asari instructed Valni to report to the skycar lot closest to her apartment.

"I'm taking you out for a surprise," T'Rani explained.

Valni rose from her bed and dressed in a casual blue jacket and black leggings before making her way out of her apartment and down to the rapid transit station. A couple of minutes later T'Rani's skycar appeared. The craft landed and the clamshell doors swung open to reveal Zaalia and Lia'Vael in the backseats with T'Rani at the helm.

"Get in," T'Rani said, offering Valni the empty seat next to her.

Valni sat down. The doors shut and the craft lifted off, merging into the flow of traffic flying above Zakera Ward.

"Where are we going?" Valni asked.

"My team has been through a traumatic experience. You need recuperative therapy," T'Rani replied. "I'm taking you to Polonius on Tayseri."

"Polonius?" Zaalia piped up from the back.

T'Rani nodded. "I've reserved us a _sudatorium_ ," she added.

"That must have been expensive," Zaalia remarked.

"C-Sec can pick it up on expenses," T'Rani replied, smiling. "I figured you guys deserve a little R&R."

"It's been awhile since I visited Polonius," Zaalia admitted.

"Who or what is Polonius?" Lia'Vael asked.

"Polonius Thermae on Tayseri Ward," Valni explained. Then she frowned as she glanced between Lia'Vael and T'Rani. "Will they let Lia'Vael in?" she asked T'Rani.

The asari grinned and nodded. "That won't be a problem."

Polonius Thermae and Hydrotherapy Spa was the largest thermae in Citadel space, rivalling even the famous natural hot spring thermaes found in the Leisure Quarter of Palaven's capital, Cipritine. Polonius Thermae had been opened over two centuries ago to cater to the large turian population on the Citadel, but had quickly proven a hit with numerous other species. Salarians, asari, elcor, volus, and hanar flocked to the thermae to experience the relaxing and recuperative spa waters.

To accommodate this growing clientele, Polonius Thermae had expanded many times, and in recent years had built large swimming pools for its non-turian clients. However, most turian visitors were uncomfortable around large bodies of water due to their higher body density and inability to float, and, as a consequence, tended to restrict themselves to the thermaes' smaller steam rooms, known as the 'sudatoriums'.

The skycar manoeuvred into the flight corridor leading to Tayseri Ward and dived towards a large multi-domed structure located at the far end of the Ward.

T'Rani steered towards the narrow landing area reserved for Polonius Thermae and lowered the craft into the Ward's breathable atmosphere before touching down on the pad.

The crew exited the skycar and strolled towards the thermae's intricate collection of white, interconnected domes.

"It looks different from when I was last here." Zaalia commented.

"They've expanded to include more facilities," T'Rani replied

"When was the last time you came?" Valni asked Zaalia.

"When I was fifteen," Zaalia replied. "I wonder if they'll remember me?" she muttered to herself.

The large double-doors slid open as they approached. The thermae's reception had obviously been designed to make guests feel as relaxed as possible. The walls were the colour of an autumn sunset on Palaven; terracotta tiles lined the floor; a soothing melody filled the air, and the reception desk was finished in a translucent blue metal. A turian receptionist clad in a long, orange gown rose from her seat to greet them. Behind the receptionist, a cascading, multi-tiered water feature complemented the atmospheric scene. Though, Valni had to admit, the only effect the waterfall had was make her want to pee.

T'Rani approached the turian receptionist and announced herself.

The receptionist grinned effusively and quickly accessed T'Rani's booking information on her computer, scrolling through the names of the guest's T'Rani had listed. As Zaalia's information was flagged up the woman frowned and glanced at the Cabalite. Zaalia gave the receptionist a guilty smile.

"Well, since you are with C-Sec, and accompanied by an asari Maven, I can permit Ms. Gerumis access on this occasion," the receptionist said.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Zaalia mumbled, the odd exchange gaining Zaalia a quizzical look from Valni and Lia'Vael.

"Your sudatorium is ready," the turian receptionist continued, "just go down the hall and enter the changing rooms on the right.

"What about me?" Lia'Vael asked and gestured at her suit. "I won't be able to remove my enviro-suit. Am I allowed in like this?"

"That is entirely at your discretion," the receptionist replied. "Your sudatorium has been thoroughly decontaminated and sterilized. It's standard procedure. Officially, the sudatoriums are classified as clean rooms. We have clients from every known race sharing the thermae, but there is zero risk of cross-species infection. It will be perfectly safe to remove your suit."

"Does that mean I'd get a room to myself?" Lia'Vael asked.

"Only if you wish," the turian receptionist replied. "We have specialist sudatoriums that are completely self-enclosed and can be tailored to fit any of our guests' environmental needs. Indeed, Polonius Thermae is extremely popular with volus and elcor clients. Many volus prefer to negotiate face-to-face and often hold meetings here. Just yesterday, the volus and elcor ambassadors negotiated a new trade deal in the very same sudatorium."

"How is that possible?" Valni asked.

"We employ the same barrier technology found in the docking bays. A barrier curtain divides the room allowing our clients to interact in their own environments. On the one half we recreated the high pressure, ammonia-based environment found on Irune, while in the other half the elcor ambassador savoured the high gravity native to his home planet."

"So Lia'Vael could join us in the same room?" Zaalia asked.

"Certainly," the receptionist said, nodding. She addressed Lia'Vael directly. "A barrier curtain would preserve the sterile environment in your half of the _sudatorium_ and protect you from infection. The comfort and safety of our clients is our highest priority. I can assure you: Our facilities are more than capable of accommodating quarian guests."

* * *

Valni and Zaalia quickly and quietly stripped off their clothing and hung them up in the lockers they'd been assigned.

After wrapping themselves in a pair of white bath gowns, they left T'Rani, who was taking her sweet time to change, and strode into the sudatorium.

The heat and humidity struck them like a wave as soon as they entered. The sudatorium was an open, circular chamber lined with terracotta-coloured tiles. A hazy cloud of mist permeated the room, illuminated by soft blue lighting. The room was capped by a high ceiling with circular indentations set directly above and below in the floor and ceiling. It appeared to be empty apart from a shimmering force field dividing the room down the middle and a turian melody resonated in the background, sung by a singer Valni didn't recognise.

"Isn't there anywhere to sit?" Zaalia asked.

As if responding to her query, there was a soft clunk and several thin holes appeared in the floor. Terracotta-coloured benches slid up vertically from beneath the floor, the benches unfolding and snapping into place, before settling against the wall.

"It must be automated," Valni said.

They sat down on the bench close to the glowing barrier curtain and cast curious glances at the frosted glass of the changing room door on the other side of the barrier, both of them silently wondering which suit Lia'Vael would choose to appear in: enviro-suit or birthday suit.

Their curiosity was sated just a few moments later when the luminous door on the other side of the room slid open.

Valni and Zaalia craned their necks.

Slowly, hesitantly, a lavender coloured hand appeared in the doorway as three thick fingers sought purchase against the sudatorium's slick tiled walls.

Then Lia'Vael fully emerged and Valni and Zaalia were rewarded with their first glimpse of a suitless quarian.

Lia'Vael stepped forward tentatively. She was wearing a downy white bath gown that was short enough to reveal her curved shins, bowed below the knee and her alien, three-toed feet. She was visibly flinching with every step, as if the tiles were too hot to walk on. Valni could make out dark lines running across the lavender skin of her legs, hands, and neck that she guessed were signs of cybernetic implants. Valni looked up, openly staring at Lia'Vael's face.

The quarian was stunning!

Her face was not unlike an asaris', with a long, slender neck, violet lips, a small, flat nose, cheekbones high enough to make a supermodel envious, and striking pearlescent eyes. Dark, short hair framed her head, flattened against her scalp by months or even years of restricted growth inside her suit. The hair fell naturally into shape and bore a resemblance to a style Valni had seen some human women wearing on the Citadel that she seemed to remember was called a 'pixie' cut.

Lia'Vael caressed the soft fabric of her robe with her right hand as if savouring the sensation.

"This feels so weird!" she exclaimed. Even her voice was different; it no longer had the slightly electronic sound Valni associated with quarians.

"After so much time spent in that suit, I'm not surprised," Zaalia agreed.

"We only remove our suits in clean rooms; mostly when we're alone," Lia'Vael explained. "I've never taken my suit off in another person's company before. That kind of thing is traditionally reserved for… um…" She cleared her throat. " _Intimate_ encounters."

"I never knew you cared," Zaalia teased, leaning back and flashing a cocky gin.

Lia'Vael's cheeks deepened to the same shade of violet as her lips. The quarian slid onto a bench by the changing room and reached up to touch her face. She exhaled sharply. Just the simple act of feeling her own skin beneath her fingers was a rare pleasure. Her hands slid upwards through her hair and she trembled.

"How long's it been since you touched your face?" Valni asked.

"Too long," Lia'Vael admitted, continuing to caress her hair. She smiled. "It's grown so much," she muttered. "I may have to shave it again…"

After a while, she lowered her hands to her lap and locked eyes with Valni.

Valni caught herself gawping and averted her gaze. "Excuse me for staring."

"I guess I must look very strange to you?" Lia'Vael suggested.

"You're beautiful," Zaalia assured her with a warm smile. "I didn't know quarians had hair like humans. It's a shame you have to hide your face behind that mask."

"I don't have many options there."

"Well, now you have this," Valni said, gesturing at the sudatorium. "In here we're just as exposed as you. On an equal footing. You're part of the team, Lia'Vael. And this is a safe place. A sanctuary. You took a bold step coming in here the way you did."

"Yeah, we feel privileged you chose to remove your suit," Zaalia agreed with a brazen grin, appraising the quarian from head to toe. "It was very brave."

Lia'Vael shrugged modestly. "I don't know much about your culture. I didn't want to risk insulting you by refusing a turian tradition."

Valni smiled. "It's not a tradition to be naked in a thermae, Lia'Vael. You could have kept something on."

"Oh, now you tell me!" Lia'Vael grinned back. Then she looked around. "Where's our commander? Is she going to respect turian tradition?"

Zaalia shrugged. "I don't know. I always took T'Rani to be quite prim and proper."

" _Is that so_?" a voice replied.

They turned to see T'Rani wandering in from the changing room, the asari naked save for a towel draped casually over her shoulder. T'Rani smiled cheerfully at her team and hung her towel up against a hook on the wall, then moved over to one of the circles set into the floor and said "Water."

A jet of water shot down from the ceiling, soaking her.

"Okay, I guess I was wrong," Zaalia murmured to Valni.

As T'Rani luxuriated under the shower, Valni couldn't help but notice a series of thin scars running up the asari's back, the pale welts accentuated against her indigo skin. Valni guessed they were probably old wounds from her time as a commando.

T'Rani closed her eyes, luxuriating under the dense spray of water.

"I don't know if this is doing anything to reduce my stress levels!" Lia'Vael muttered.

T'Rani smiled wryly at the quarian's discomfort. "Enjoying the view, Lia'Vael?"

"I wasn't staring at you!" Lia'Vael insisted.

T'Rani's smile became a grin. "Actually, I was referring to the thermae."

"Oh! Well, yes it's… certainly a new experience for me."

Just then, an asari attendant entered the room. In deference to the clientele, she was also naked apart from a white sarong – adorned with the Polonius Thermae logo – tied around her waist.

Lia'Vael sat up as the blue-skinned alien walked in, pulling her robe tighter around her body.

The attendant approached T'Rani. "Is everything to your liking?" she asked.

"Very much so," T'Rani replied happily.

"My name is Irisá: your personal attendant. I am fully versed in over two hundred massage techniques. Please call me if there is anything I can do to help you relax further."

"Thank you, we may do that," T'Rani said. The attendant bowed and left the room.

T'Rani turned off the spray of water with a wave of her hand and moved back to retrieve her towel to wipe away the droplets from her crest.

"I know these last few days have been tough," she said to her crew, "but you've all performed above and beyond my expectations. Your actions on Tuchanka have helped to strengthen our ties with the krogan."

"Do you know if Wrex recovered the females?" Valni asked.

"No, he didn't" T'Rani said sadly. "By the time his team arrived at Maelon's base all the test subjects had been moved. From what I gather, the females were taken offworld by a salarian Special Tasks Group. I doubt very much Wrex will be able to locate them. They could be anywhere by now.

Valni slipped off her robe and hung it on the wall before moving over to one of the circular shower areas and a jet of water engulfed her. Lia'Vael's eyes widened at her first sight of a naked turian. "What will happen to the females?" Valni asked T'Rani.

"Hopefully the salarians will treat them for their injuries," T'Rani replied. "Maybe even try to reverse what Maelon has done. A krogan immune to the genophage would be seen as extremely dangerous. There's a possibility they may never return to Tuchanka…"

"How likely is it they'll receive any treatment at all?" Zaalia muttered with a shake of her head. "It's like they're hostages with nobody to ransom to..."

T'Rani shrugged. "I've tried to make enquiries about their situation but I'm being steam-rolled at every turn. The Asari Councillor is advising me to bury the investigation. She doesn't want to provoke the salarian Dalatrass overseeing the krogan problem."

"Spirits! What did we get ourselves mixed up in?" Zaalia exclaimed.

"A thousand years of politics." T'Rani sighed. "Curing the genophage is going to take more than a rogue scientist experimenting on captive women. I fear something significant has to happen before the council decides to step in and end it."

Zaalia shook her head and stood and opened her robe. She dropped it on the bench and moved over to one of the circular shower pads. Lia'Vael's eyes darted around the room; she was trying not to look like she was staring at the naked bodies on display.

"I was surprised that Chaill had a baby," Valni commented.

"Perks of working at the female camp, do you think?" Zaalia asked with a sly grin.

T'Rani shook her head. "Not necessarily. Chaill had several breeding requests from the Urdnot females after he served with the salarians two years ago. He must have impressed them. But I don't think Chaill and Invura are a couple in the traditional sense. Breeding on Tuchanka has become something of a business arrangement."

"Like the salarians?" Zaalia asked.

"Not exactly," T'Rani replied; she said 'Massage bed' and a slim, padded bench unfolded itself from beneath the floor. "Krogan and salarians both have formal breeding requests, but that's where the similarities end. Salarians breed because it's a social requirement. They don't usually have sex for recreation; whereas krogan aren't that different from the rest of us hormonally driven species. They have sex drives and fall in love just as we do. And they're very _enthusiastic_ when it comes to mating."

"Was that in your research too?" Valni asked.

"You could say that," T'Rani replied with a grin. She lay face up on the massage bed and closed her eyes. "I did my fair share of 'research' into krogan habits when I was younger – still have the scars to prove it!"

Valni and Zaalia grinned.

Lia'Vael glanced between the showering turians and the asari warrior relaxing on the massage bed. The tension of the last few days seemed to be gradually melting away.

"Is it true that the asari have done away with warfare?" Lia'Vael asked T'Rani.

"Not entirely," T'Rani replied without opening her eyes. "There have been plenty of skirmishes between the different nations on Thessia in the past, and even today our commando units sometimes engage in battle. We fight all the time."

"But they weren't wars," Zaalia added. "Not proper ones, at least."

"That's because the majority of our battles are fought in senate chambers. Asari prefer diplomacy, negotiations, compromise, and ambassadorial interventions, to violence. And when that fails, we resort to good old fashioned spitefulness!"

"So, asari don't have wars?" Lia'Vael asked again.

"No, we just have lots of countries not speaking to one another!"

That drew a laugh from the crew.

Several luxurious minutes passed. Eventually, Valnia and Zaalia turned off their showers and ordered their own massage beds that extended up from the floor before they each lay face down on the padded surfaces.

T'Rani called in the asari attendant, who proceeded to massage T'Rani's scarred back into an inert boneless mass.

Lia'Vael shook her head in amazement. A week ago she hadn't even met these aliens, but now, here she was, in a turian steam bath wearing nothing but a bath robe, as she watched her naked commander being massaged by a semi-nude asari. Quarians were told to expect surprises on their pilgrimage, but she was fairly certain few, if any, of her people had ever experienced anything like this before.

Lia'Vael couldn't help but stare at her crewmates with envy. There were so many personal freedoms that aliens took for granted, such as being able to breathe real air, or having another person touch you without the risk of infection. There were so many things Lia'Vael could never experience that were commonplace to aliens. But now, through the blessing of the Ancestors, Lia'Vael had been afforded the opportunity to gain a small glimpse into an alien world. How many other quarians had been given this chance? Was she the first?

After taking a few deep breaths, Lia'Vael screwed up her courage and cast off her robe. She stepped onto one of the circular pads and said "Water, please."

A curtain of warm, sterilised water engulfed her and she cried out – the sensation was almost overwhelming. Lia'Vael gasped, trying to control her breathing.

Gradually, she became accustomed to the feeling and relaxed under the soft, mineral-free water; the droplets dancing off her skin as if she was waterproof. Lia'Vael ran her hands through her wet hair and heaved a contented sigh of pure joy.

She never wanted this moment to end.

Unfortunately, the peace was disturbed by a chirp from T'Rani's omni-tool.

T'Rani groaned and waved Irisá away. She sat up, switching on her omni-tool. The image of a teal-skinned asari in a C-Sec uniform appeared above her left arm.

" _Maven T'Rani_ …" the asari began, but then stopped when she caught sight of T'Rani's state of undress. " _Oh! I'm terribly sorry, ma'am. Am I calling at a bad time_?"

"Not at all, Officer Dereiss," T'Rani told her without an ounce of shame at her nudity. "As long as it's important. What do you need?"

" _There have been reports of gunfire in the Factory District on Zakera Ward. We've mobilised troops but we're being told we can't enter the district on Spectre authority. Something big is going down there_."

"Alright, Officer, I'll be with you shortly." She switched off her omni-tool. "Duty calls," she announced.

There was a disappointed grumble from the crew.

"Relax, you three are on furlough," T'Rani told them. "I've booked the sudatorium for another hour."

There was a chorus of approval from the crew.

T'Rani stood up and grabbed her towel. "Just be careful not to stay in here too long or you'll shrivel up like a prune," she advised. And with that she made her way to the changing rooms, leaving her satiated crew at the mercies of the thermae attendant.

* * *

The hour practically flew by.

Before they knew it, the session was over and Valni, Zaalia, and Lia'Vael retired to the changing rooms to slip back into their clothes.

A skycab was waiting outside the thermae to take them back to Zakera Ward. Valni instructed the autopilot to drop her off in the Mid-Wards so she could grab a bite to eat.

The skycab descended onto the Rapid Transit hub of Level 27 and Valni exited the craft, waving to Zaalia and Lia'Vael as the craft rose back into the line of traffic.

Valni enjoyed strolling through Zakera Ward. She loved wandering through the shops, going wherever the impulse took her. On this occasion, however, her nose was dictating her direction of travel and she followed it all the way to Zakera Café. A freshly cooked louza skewer was calling to her.

Valni entered the café to see the owner arguing with a human customer. The man had very nearly poisoned himself by adding amino-dextrous spice to his steak and was receiving a lecture about the chirality of spices. She rolled her eyes and waited patiently for the human to be served when a chirp from her omni-tool caught her attention.

She activated her omni-tool and T'Rani's face materialised in the air. Valni moved away from the counter into the corner of the room, dimly aware of a human couple who'd entered the café behind her, the woman chatting quietly.

" _Good to see you're dressed_ ," T'Rani said. " _Did you enjoy yourselves_?"

Valni smiled. "It was a fantastic session, ma'am. Just what we needed. Thanks for that." Then she frowned; there was something familiar about voice of the woman behind her.

" _I have some news for you,_ " T'Rani continued. " _I just got this from Citadel flight control_ _and thought you should know_. _The_ Normandy _made berth at Zakera Ward Docks three hours ago_."

"What? Is it still there?" Valni asked excitedly.

" _Yes, it is_ ," T'Rani confirmed. " _And it was Shepard who ordered C-Sec out of the Factory District. There was a pitched battle with some Blue Suns mercs._ "

"Which berth is the ship in?" Valni demanded.

" _Don't get your hopes up just yet_ ," T'Rani warned. " _The Council has restricted access to the_ Normandy _. I'm not sure why yet, but I can put in a request and try and get you security clearance to the ber_ …"

But Valni never heard the rest; she was distracted by the voice of the woman behind her.

"… _We're here to shop, Kenneth_."

Valni froze and held her breath. The human's accent was alarmingly familiar.

" _No,_ you're _here to shop_ ," the man replied, the timbre of his voice making Valni's stomach twist. " _I'm just here to carry your messages*, Gabby_."

Valni tried to move her legs but found she couldn't turn, couldn't move, could hardly speak – her mouth was suddenly very dry…


	20. The Normandy Engineers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni is finally reunited with Kenneth and Gabby... but another face from her past also appears.

**_Zakera Café, Zakera Mid-ward, Citadel – 16:35 GSD – 18_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

The image of T'Rani stared at Valni's stunned expression, the asari's forehead creasing with concern. "What's the matter? You look a little shaken."

Valni blinked and looked down at frowning image of her CO hovering above her arm. "I have to go. I'll speak with you later, ma'am."

Before T'Rani could reply, Valni flicked the glowing button on left palm and deactivated her omni-tool's vid-link. T'Rani's face vanished. Valni felt slightly guilty at cutting T'Rani off the way she had, but, at this precise moment, she didn't want any distractions.

She could hear the distinctive voices of Kenneth and Daniels behind her, arguing in much the same way she remembered. The sound actually brought a smile to her lips. The human's relationship didn't appear to have changed overly.

Valni licked her dry lips, trying to stir some moisture around her mouth. Then she turned slowly, as if moving too fast would scare the humans away, or the illusion would be shattered and the pair would vanish like smoke.

She rotated to face the couple by the counter and inhaled sharply.

There, facing away from her, and clutching a shopping bag in his left hand, was the alien man she hadn't seen in over two years.

Valni recognized Kenneth even from the back. He was dressed in a sharp black and white jumpsuit with grey epaulettes and cargo pockets on his thighs. His hair was set in the same style as when she last saw him, though his bare arms, and especially his biceps, were a little bigger than she remembered, as though he'd been working out regularly in the gym.

Perhaps Cerberus required its recruits to be more physically active than the Alliance? Or maybe he simply had more time to train in the gym? Whatever the reason, she couldn't deny the extra muscle looked good on him.

Her gaze wandered to Daniels. She was wearing the same black and white uniform as Kenneth and her arms were also well-defined. In fact, both their physiques were noticeably more muscular, so much so that Valni found herself wondering how Kenneth looked _under_ his jumpsuit.

Then, as quickly as the thought appeared, Valni reminded herself that he was a member of a terrorist organisation and technically an enemy of the Hierarchy.

As a member of C-Sec, it was her duty to arrest him…

Wasn't it?

She took a step closer to him, but stopped when Kenneth suddenly turned his head.

His nose twitched. A fragrance had attracted his attention.

Kenneth frowned as he sniffed the air. He inhaled several times before slowly twisting his head and turning in her direction, looking over his shoulder.

Their eyes met.

There was moment of stupefied silence as Kenneth's eyebrows shot upwards, his eyes threatening to pop out of his head.

Daniels – _Gabby_ – hadn't noticed his surprise and was still talking to the café owner.

The shopping bag slipped between Kenneth's fingers and clattered to the floor. Gabriella turned at the sound. She was about to admonish Kenneth when she looked across the café and noticed Valni standing just a few metres away. Her mouth dropped open.

For a long time, no-one spoke. Even the turian café owner was silent as he watched the scene play out.

Finally, Kenneth found his voice. "Valni," he whispered.

Valni approached him, stepping forward, slightly unsteadily, until she was an arm's length away from his body, within touching distance. His chest was heaving as he took short, uneven breaths. In the past, Valni had tried to imagine what it would feel like seeing him again, but even with the knowledge of who he worked for, she hadn't expected the maelstrom of churning emotions threatening to burst to the surface. She didn't know which would win.

"I didn't think…" Kenneth began.

In a flash, she lashed out, her right palm striking Kenneth across the cheek.

Anger won, it seemed.

"Hey!" Gabriella yelled, stepping protectively to Kenneth's side.

Kenneth hadn't moved; the look of surprise on his face was replaced by stunned hurt.

Valni saw his expression and caught her breathe. She instantly regretted slapping him, but her anger wasn't about to fade so quickly.

She stepped closer.

" _Cerberus_ , Kenneth?! Cerberus?" she challenged in a low voice. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Valni, I…"

She rounded on Gabriella. "And you, Daniels? What possessed you to want to become a terrorist?"

"Who says we're terrorists?!" Gabriella protested hotly.

"No fighting in the café," the owner said. "Get out or I'll call C-Sec!"

"I'm with C-Sec!" Valni told him.

Kenneth frowned as he rubbed his smarting cheek. "You left the Hierarchy?"

"Yes," Valni replied, casting a guilty glance at his sore face. "Well, kind of… Temporarily, at least."

"When did this happen?"

"A couple of weeks ago. After the fight at the Opera Ho… This isn't about me!"

The owner gestured angrily at the door. "If you're going to fight, take it outside!"

"We're not fighting!" Valni insisted.

"But serving the Hierarchy was your life," Kenneth said to her.

"It's complicated," Valni replied. "I'm leading a taskforce…"

Kenneth smiled. "A promotion?" he exclaimed with genuine excitement. "That's fantastic! Congratulations."

"Not actually the time for that, Kenneth!" Gabriella admonished.

Valni turned her attention back to Gabriella. "How could you let Kenneth join _Cerberus_? I thought you had more sense than that?"

"Hey, I joined up first," Kenneth insisted. "Gabby doesn't control me…"

"Oh, shut up, Kenneth!"

The café owner activated his omni-tool. "That's it; I'm calling security!"

"You keep your horns on!" Valni told him.

"I honestly never thought I'd never see you again," Kenneth said. "They said you were on the other side of the galaxy…"

"I was," Valni confirmed as she caught a whiff of his all-too familiar aroma. The scent carried a flood of memories with it (most of them involving the feel and taste of Kenneth's naked skin). She swallowed with effort. "You realise I should arrest you both."

"On what charge?" Gabriella demanded.

"You defected!" Valni hissed back. "All our reports said you'd joined a terrorist group with human supremacist sympathies. I didn't want to believe you'd do anything like that; that you'd ever betray the Alliance. I gave you the benefit of the doubt… but it's all true, isn't it?"

Behind the counter, the owner had connected with C-Sec.

"We left the Alliance, that's right," Gabby said nodding hastily, "but to help save lives! The Alliance wanted to tear down everything Shepard had worked for. Cerberus gave us the chance to continue what the Commander had started, so we took it. And now we're working _for_ Shepard; the first human Spectre."

"I know you're on the _Normandy_ ," Valni admitted. "I saw Shepard talking to Garrus Vakarian and a quarian when I was last on the Citadel."

"That was Tali," Gabby replied. "We work together in engineering. Look, I don't know what the Hierarchy is saying about us but I haven't met a single member of the _Normandy_ crew who are supremacists. Hell, half of Shepard's squad is made up of non-humans. And the rest of the crew are more than happy to mix with them."

"Yeoman Chambers, especially," Kenneth agreed.

"The Alliance was doing nothing to prevent our colonies from being attacked," Gabriella continued. "Cerberus were the only ones willing to step up and investigate. _That's_ what we're doing. So, yeah, we're not with the Alliance anymore, but we're definitely not terrorists, we're not supremacists, and we're not _traitors_!"

Something in the way Gabriella said 'traitors' reminded Valni of her last argument with Inquisitor Passcal. He had thrown the accusation of 'traitor' at Valni all too casually.

"C-Sec are on their way," the café owner declared, interrupting her chain of thought.

"Oh, you numpty! I _am_ C-Sec!" Valni barked at the bewildered man.

Suddenly, Kenneth stepped in, standing so close she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She looked him in the eye and inhaled his scent, so much stronger than before. He spoke in a low voice. "If you still need to arrest me, fine, you can do so, but before that happens, maybe we could continue this somewhere a wee bit quieter? Until we've had chance to talk properly? At least let us explain everything?"

Valni hesitated; she was surprised to find she had to resist the urge to reach up and run her fingers through his hair.

"This is a shock for all three of us," Gabby added. "We could do with clearing the air, not fighting."

Valni glanced between the pair of humans, her mandibles twitching in agitation. Then she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright, let's get out of here before security arrives." She gestured at the exit.

Kenneth regarded her. "Looks like plenty has changed in the last two years," he said.

Gabby rolled her eyes. "You're the master of understatement, Kenneth."

* * *

Valni guided Kenneth and Gabby to a small alcove next to a set of stairs that led down to Level 26. They sat on the corner lounger, Valni to Kenneth's left, close enough that she could reach out and touch his leg, though she resisted the temptation, strong as it might be. Gabby sat on other side of Kenneth, perched on the edge of the sofa as if prepared to defend Kenneth from further attacks by Valni.

They talked.

Kenneth and Gabby recounted everything that had happened to them since leaving _Arcadias_. Valni listened intently, occasionally asking questions or laughing at one of Kenneth's antics, while becoming increasingly absorbed by Kenneth's smile, his fragrance, and, oh Spirits, his voice! Listening to him rekindled so many feelings she thought she'd suppressed. She quickly relaxed in his presence, falling back into the easy camaraderie they'd enjoyed on the turian cruiser. Gradually, even Gabby seemed to unwind, relaxing her posture and smiling at Valni.

It was like old times.

Kenneth told her of the attack on the Citadel by the geth led by an alien ship that Shepard claimed was the vanguard of an invading 'Reaper' force, and how the _SSV Perugia_ flew in the first wave of the human Fifth Fleet during the Battle of the Citadel. He talked about the aftermath and the careful suppression of facts by the Council; about how the Council had tried to convince everyone that the 'Sovereign' dreadnought was a geth creation. But Kenneth and Gabby had seen the massive ship up-close; they knew it wasn't geth technology. It was far too advanced for that.

The final straw came after the supposed 'death' of Commander Shepard. The Alliance reassigned the crew of the destroyed _Normandy_ , and then the Council quietly dismantled everything the Commander had worked to achieve, suppressing or dismissing any information on the 'Reaper threat'. Kenneth had spoken out publically, earning him the ire of his commanding officers. After everything that had happened on _Arcadias_ and following the Battle of the Citadel, Kenneth figured his career with the Alliance was likely ending. But then a job offer came from a private company, Cerberus. The head of the company asked for Kenneth by name. Apparently, his skills and plainspoken views had impressed the Illusive Man. He offered Kenneth a job as Chief Engineer on a frigate. It was too good an opportunity to pass up, and after some thought, Kenneth accepted the offer, with Gabriella insisting that she also be contracted to join Cerberus.

"He's so wayward. _Someone_ had to keep an eye him!" Gabby jokingly explained.

"You make me sound like a petulant wee bairn," Kenneth protested

"If the shoe fits, Kenneth," Gabby fired back.

Then Gabby described the new _Normandy_ , waxing lyrical about the propulsion systems and the alien crew they'd assembled. She seemed particularly taken with Garrus, but also talked enthusiastically about a drell specialist, and mentioned a krogan warrior who was skulking in the cargo hold next to engineering, which reminded Valni of her own news.

"Oh, yes! I saw Chaill. A lot more of him than I expected, as it happens," she added with a smile.

Gabby stared at Valni, her eyes lighting up at the news. "You did?"

"How's the old armadillo doing?" Kenneth asked.

"He's well. We took him back to Tuchanka to see the clan leader. Coincidently, just before Shepard and the _Normandy_ arrived. We… we met his daughter."

Gabby's face froze, an astonished expression settling on her face.

Kenneth, however, broke into a wide grin. "I dinnae think the reptile had it in him. That's something to celebrate. Good for Chaill, eh, Gabby?"

Gabby gave a minute nod. "Yeah, that's…" She paused. "Chaill is very… Wow!"

Gabby fell silent, the look of surprise replaced by distant introspection as Kenneth recounted how Chaill had nearly knocked him out cold during an impromptu game of rugby with the colonists on Terra Nova.

Valni grinned at the story, but then dragged her eyes to where she'd slapped Kenneth's reddened cheek. Remorse bubbled in her chest. She reached across and gently stroked the pink skin, offering a heartfelt apology. "I'm sorry…"

Kenneth didn't flinch from her touch and tenderly enclosed his hand over hers.

Gabriella frowned as her eyes darted between the couple.

"Why didn't you try to contact me?" Valni asked quietly.

Kenneth closed his eyes and gently lifted her hand away from his face, turning it up to show her the inflamed and angry looking skin of her palm. Valni now noticed her hand was itching madly.

"So I wouldn't hurt you," Kenneth replied sadly. "I didna want you to suffer because of me. If I'd stayed it would have finished your career."

Kenneth released her hand.

Valni frowned at her blue-looking palm, running a finger over the swollen skin. "I'm getting treatment. The doctor thinks she can fix this."

"I hope she's right," Kenneth replied.

"Yeah, me too," Valni agreed, absently scratching her irritated palm.

Like the embodiment of bad timing, two lights on Kenneth and Gabby's palms started to flash as a call came through on their omni-tools.

They looked at the blinking lights and then turned at Valni.

"Are you still planning to arrest us?" Gabby asked.

Valni lowered her gaze and shook her head. "It's a thorny issue. You might work for Cerberus, but technically you're with Shepard. The authority of a Spectre supersedes C-Sec. I don't have the power to arrest anyone working under a Spectre's orders without the Council's permission."

"Diplomatic immunity," Kenneth said with a wry smile. "Good to know,"

There was a lengthy pause until, eventually, Kenneth and Gabby activated their omni-tools and the image of a quarian in a purple hood appeared above their arms: The very same quarian Valni had seen walking with Commander Shepard through the Mid-Wards just a few days ago.

" _Finally! I was getting worried_ ," the quarian said. " _Didn't you hear my call_?"

"Aye, sorry about that, Tali. We, um…" – Kenneth glanced at Valni and smiled – "We got a wee bit distracted."

"We were talking with an old friend," Gabby added.

" _Well, you better wrap it up. Shepard's recalling everyone back the_ Normandy _. We're heading out_."

"Understood," Gabby said. "We're on our way." She flicked off her omni-tool and turned to Valni. "Wish this could be longer."

Valni frowned. The meeting had been so fleeting. "Can't you… Could you let me know when you're back on the Citadel again?" she asked.

"Of course," Kenneth agreed readily.

"If we're allowed to," Gabby corrected. She stood up and stepped closer to Valni. Valni rose to meet her. "It was great seeing you again." She gave Valni a warm, if slightly awkward hug which Valni returned.

Valni pulled away, her hands still on Gabby's shoulders. "I didn't tell you: Chaill is actually joining our team here on the Citadel. I'll tell him I saw you. Maybe you could meet him?" she told her.

Gabby's shoulders tensed slightly, but she smiled enthusiastically at the proposal.

Then Valni turned to Kenneth.

There was a long silence.

Gabby cleared her throat. "I'll give you guys a minute," she said and strolled around the corner towards the rapid transit station.

Valni and Kenneth stared at one another, the silence lingering between them.

Finally, Kenneth spoke. "I never got to show you that restaurant on the Presidium… In fact, there were a lot of things I never had the chance to show you. Something crazy always seems to get in the way."

"Like working for a rogue organisation and taking orders from a Spectre, you mean?" Valni asked.

"Aye, like that," Kenneth replied with a smile. "Or you leading a C-Sec taskforce."

"And fighting with elcor marines."

"Elcor Marines?" Kenneth asked.

Valni nodded. "A story for another time, I think."

"I'll hold you to that," Kenneth said. They grinned.

Kenneth glanced across to see if Gabby was watching them. Satisfied they weren't being observed, he leaned in and activated his omni-tool. "Here, hold up your arm." Valni lifted her left arm as Kenneth synced his omni-tool with hers. "This is the comm access code for my station in engineering. I don't know if this will get you past the Cerberus firewalls, or even EDI's filtering nets: She's the _Normandy_ 's… Virtual Intelligence. But it's a start. I might be able to send a message to you if EDI and Shepard allow outside communication. We run a darkened ship most of the time."

"Better than nothing," Valni agreed. The sync ended. "Thank you."

Kenneth smiled. He moved closer, running his hands up along the arms of her jacket, careful to avoid touching her bare skin.

Valni savoured the rare touch of his hands against her once more, but suddenly, growing bolder, she lunged forward and hugged his body; her fingers sinking into his firm muscled back. Kenneth's shoulders stiffened for a long moment. Then, he relaxed into the embrace and gathered her up in his arms.

Valni drank in his memorable scent; the heat from his body suffusing her like a warm blanket. She could feel his body heaving with every breath, his heart beating rapidly against her chest, his hands caressing her spinal carapace. Valni closed her eyes and, in that moment, she felt like she was back in her cabin on _Arcadias_.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but when Kenneth eventually pulled away, the reality of her surroundings snapped back into place.

She suddenly felt chilled without his body heat.

"We'll be back on the Citadel," he told her, "for provisions, though I cannae say when exactly."

Valni forced herself to take a step away from him. "Take care. Look after Gabby."

"More likely she'll be looking after me," he joked.

"I don't doubt that."

Valni squeezed his shoulder one last time before Kenneth turned to follow Gabby to the rapid transit station.

Valni trailed after them at a distance, watching the pair clamber into a skycar. They sat down and Kenneth turned and held Valni's gaze as the doors shut and the vehicle rose up from its berth.

Then it turned and sped away until it was lost in the line of traffic.

A peculiar impulse stirred in Valni. Seeing Kenneth and Gabby vanish into the distance roused something in her. She didn't want them to leave, not again. Who knew when she'd next see Kenneth?

Valni dashed towards the rapid transit station. She was about to summon her own skycar to chase them down when a strong hand grabbed her by the arm.

She turned to see T'Rani behind her.

"I've been trying to contact you," her harassed looking asari CO said. "But you turned off your omni-tool. They're demanding to see you up in the Embassies. What happened?"

"I needed some time without interruptions, ma'am," Valni confessed.

T'Rani directed Valni towards a skycar. "Well, I hope your head is clear because this sounded serious. Do you have any idea why you're suddenly the talk of the town?"

Valni groaned inwardly and nodded. "I met Donnelly and Daniels."

T'Rani stopped abruptly and stared accusingly at Valni.

"So that's why you cut me off…" The asari snorted and turned to the skycar landing on the berth. "I need to be kept in the loop, Severan!" she said as she sat in the skycar's pilot seat and gestured to Valni to sit next to her. Valni settled beside T'Rani. The doors shut and T'Rani lifted the vehicle to join the flow of traffic. "Well? You didn't arrest them, what happened? Were you just catching up?"

"If I'd arrested them and brought them in Commander Shepard would have overruled the charges and got them released. That wasn't an option. And, also… yeah, I wanted to know how Kenneth was and what he'd been doing."

"How romantic!" T'Rani steered the vehicle towards the Presidium ring. "Get anything useful from them?" she asked.

"I got Kenn… Donnelly's access code for his station on the _Normandy_."

T'Rani's eyes widened slightly, but she gave Valni a grudging nod. "Better keep that between us. At least until we know what the higher-ups want with you."

"Am I in trouble?"

"That remains to be seen, but it didn't sound like you were flavour of the month!"

"Who wanted to see me?"

T'Rani let out a sigh. "The Hierarchy Office of Internal Affairs is on your case again. They've been sending me information on you the last few days, including your psych evaluation from when you were expelled from _Arcadias_. I think they're trying to convince me you're unsuitable for this kind of work and shouldn't be on my team; hoping you'll be transferred. They have an inordinate amount of confidential info on you – including your movements on your old ship. It's almost like someone's feeding them information."

"Someone from _Arcadias_?" Valni asked.

"Very likely."

The skycar sped towards the Presidium.

* * *

There was a ting as the elevator arrived at the Citadel Embassies.

The doors opened and T'Rani and Valni marched out into darkness. The Presidium was currently in its night cycle and the artificial 'sky' lining the inner ring was darkened, showing a panorama of stars.

The Embassies' open auditorium was manned by the night workers. Two turian guards kept watch at the bottom of the main stairs.

T'Rani and Valni moved past them and climbed the stairs leading to the offices. The asari's pace never wavered as she swept in through doors to the office on the right.

The lights were dimmed when they entered. As Valni expected, the black-clad figure of Inquisitor Passcal was waiting for them in front of the central desk, an insufferably smug grin plastered on his barefaced carapace. Behind the desk, and with his back to the group as he gazed out over the Presidium, was a tall turian man that Valni couldn't identify.

"Why, Maven T'Rani, how very nice…" Passcal began.

"Stuff it, Inquisitor!" T'Rani snapped. "I'm not in the mood for false pleasantries. Just tell us why we're here so we can get back to doing real work."

The sneer dropped from Passcal's face. He fixed T'Rani with a penetrating stare.

"As you wish," he muttered. Passcal reached down and plucked up a computer tablet from the desk. "Some interesting developments regarding Officer Severan have come to our attention…"

"We already know you have Severan under surveillance," T'Rani interrupted again, "and I'm well aware of her meeting with the Cerberus operatives."

"Then I'm sure you're also aware of her history with one of the operatives?" Passcal flicked on the tablet and he activated a video from one of the security cameras showing a looped image of Valni and Kenneth embracing. T'Rani was poker-faced as she watched the image. "Such a development offers some intriguing possibilities…"

"Get to the point!" T'Rani said. "What do you want?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" Passcal asked with feigned, oily politeness. "I haven't introduced you to my colleague." He swept his hand towards the man behind the desk "I believe Severan is already familiar with Legate _Trajan_."

Valni gaped.

The man turned and stepped into the light.

Garbed in a figure-hugging and expensive-looking blue suit was the former Chief petty Officer of _Arcadias_. Trajan smiled as he turned to look at Valni, his grey facial carapace daubed with green colony markings that swept along his mandibles and up towards a bent and broken nose that Trajan hadn't bothered having surgery to repair, presumably in order to lend weight to his intimidating countenance.

Valni couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction when she saw Trajan's injured nose.

She was the one who'd broken it.


	21. Indecent Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old enemy from Valni's past re-appears, and the Inquisitor has an unusual proposal for Valni...

**_Citadel Embassies, Presidium, Citadel – 19:30 GSD – 18_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

"Trajan!" Valni thought her feelings of detestation for the former Chief Petty Officer and general bane of her existence on _Arcadias_ would diminish with time, but as she scowled at Trajan's smug, self-satisfied grin all the familiar loathing came rushing back.

Trajan remained behind the desk, possibly keen to keep a barrier between them. He inclined his head. "Officer Severan. What a pleasant surprise to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Valni demanded.

Trajan's browplates creased into a contrived look of hurt. "What, no civilities? No concern for my well-being? You hurt me, Severan."

"Not enough, Trajan."

Trajan smiled again. "You are looking very fit," he said, dragging his eyes up and down her figure. Valni suddenly felt like she needed another shower to wash off his gaze. He took a lingering sniff of the air. "And is that a hint of citrumgrass I smell?" he asked, referring to the scented thermae waters. "Polonius has obviously done you the world of good. How was the session with the quarian, by the way? I've always wondered what their species looks like under their suits."

"Keep wondering," Valni muttered.

"Perhaps you and I could share a sudatorium sometime? Do some catching up."

"I'd sooner bathe with a varren!"

"Oh, no loyalty for an old shipmate? Where's the love, Severan?"

"You should be used to disappointment by now!"

Trajan chuckled and regarded her blue jacket. "It is strange to see you out of a Hierarchy uniform, Severan. Though I have thought about it many times…"

Valni couldn't suppress a shudder of revulsion. "What happened to you, Trajan? Did Captain Verress finally get fed up with you and throw you off _Arcadias_?"

This time Trajan looked away. "Well, I always wanted to go into politics," he replied with a diffident shrug. "My skills were wasted on _Arcadias_. As a Legate I have a greater influence over the younger generation joining the Hierarchy. They are the future, Severan. But they need firm guidance, a strong hand, and a leader with a vigorous constitution."

"Yeah, remind me: How long did it take you to recover after I kicked your ass?" Valni asked.

Trajan's smile faltered. He gave Valni a dark glare. She returned it in kind.

The tension was broken by a chuckle from the Inquisitor. "There's evidently a great deal of history between you two," he observed with an amused grin.

"So _this_ is your informant?" T'Rani asked him.

"Legate Trajan has nobly volunteered his services in my investigation," Passcal explained. "And his information has proved invaluable. There are a least some officers still loyal to the Hierarchy."

"Let's cut to the chase. Is Severan under arrest?" T'Rani demanded.

"An enticing notion. But as a member of C-Sec, I suspect you would fight to protect your subordinate from being taken into custody."

"You can be damn sure of that!" T'Rani growled.

"I have no plans to arrest Severan just yet," Passcal assured her.

"Then why are you wasting our time?"

Passcal brandished the computer tablet in his hand. "When my agents informed me of Severan's interactions with the Cerberus operatives I immediately accessed the station's security feed to observe her conversation for myself."

"Were you listening?" Valni asked, feeling both affronted and violated.

"Regrettably, there was no clear audio, but, still, the whole exchange was most enlightening." He called up the footage of Valni slapping Kenneth across the cheek in Zakera Café. "And quite amusing. I think this is my favourite part," he added, chortling quietly at the looped image showing Valni repeatedly slapping Kenneth. "I may even have to make a copy of this for my omni-tool."

"I suppose you want to know what we talked about?" Valni asked him.

"Partly," the Inquisitor admitted. "Though I'm more interested in why you did not attempt to arrest them and bring them in for interrogation."

"That would have been futile, and you know it," T'Rani began, "Shepard could have easily…"

"Yes, yes, yes." The Inquisitor waved his hand to cut her off. "A Spectre's authority in this matter is clear. But the fact remains that Severan made no effort to detain a pair of suspected terrorists, and even embraced the insurgents like old friends. Such a bold display of affection is quite damning. Severan has repeatedly denied the charge of treason levelled against her and yet her actions today don't exactly scream at her innocence." Passcal turned to Valni. "The evidence against you is mounting, Severan."

"Did you call us here merely to taunt my team leader?" T'Rani demanded.

Passcal shook his head. "No. After careful consideration, I believe there is a way that Severan can help my investigation and help clear her name at the same time. But this would involve certain _dealings_ with her former human lover, Donnelly."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Valni asked suspiciously.

"We want you to seduce him!"

A heavy silence fell across the room.

Valni stared at the Inquisitor in astonishment.

"You want me to _what_?!"

"We're not asking you to do anything you haven't done before," Passcal began with a sly grin. "You may even en…

"Have you completely taken leave of your senses, Inquisit…" T'Rani demanded but Passcal's voice rose above hers.

" **You will** ** _not_** **interrupt me again, Maven**!" Passcal roared with unexpected force. "I am dealing with a matter of national security that affects both our races! For years we have fought against groups like Cerberus – terrorists and supremacists who have committed atrocities against our peoples. Yet we have never been able to get close to them or penetrate their command structure and have had to rely on information supplied by _human_ informants. Not an ideal situation.

"But now fate has delivered us a unique solution. A turian officer who has a direct link to these human terrorists. A woman who has been intimate with a member of Cerberus. Someone who could get close to one of them. Inveigle information from him. We can't pass up an opportunity like this. Severan is our link to the inner workings of Cerberus. She is the key to the organisation. That is, assuming, that she _is_ still loyal to the Hierarchy?"

It was several seconds before Valni found the impetus to respond.

"You… you seriously want me to be a _honey trap_?"

Passcal did not smile. "I am always serious."

"Perhaps you've forgotten why I was transferred from _Arcadias_? I can't touch Kenneth without suffering a severe allergic reaction."

"Yes, that does look painful," Trajan put in, nodding at Valni's swollen right hand. Valni glanced down at her open palm. The skin had turned a nasty shade of purple and was throbbing and tender to touch. "I hope it isn't too distracting for you," Trajan finished.

Valni was about to tell him into which orifice he could stick his ugly, patronizing face when Passcal spoke again.

"I understand you are receiving treatment for your condition."

"Yes, but I still can't touch Kenneth so the plan is next to useless," Valni insisted.

"Just how physically intimate you choose to be with the human is entirely up to you," Passcal replied. "The important thing is that you remain in contact with him. Naturally, the Hierarchy will aid your doctor's efforts in any way we can. Not that my office actively encourages such contact with humans. They are, after all, a lesser species."

"I'd be very careful where you air your views, Inquisitor," T'Rani warned him.

"This shouldn't be a problem for you, Severan, considering your orientation," Passcal added.

"I still haven't agreed to this," Valni protested.

"You have until tomorrow evening to make a decision. I will expect your agreeance by then. Otherwise you will be considered _persona non grata_ and I will redouble my efforts to file charges of treason against you.

"That's no choice at all!" Valni yelled.

"Oh, it is a choice, Severan. You can choose to cooperate with me, or face a firing squad."

Valni had had enough. "That's it. I'm out of here." She turned away in disgust. T'Rani was already on the move, leading Valni towards the door.

"There is one thing before you go," Passcal called out to her retreating back. "I noticed you and Donnelly linked omni-tools." Valni stopped and turned. The Inquisitor held up his tablet, showing the footage of Kenneth syncing his omni-tool with Valni's. "It appeared you two were exchanging information. Can I assume it wasn't of a sensitive nature?"

Before Valni had even opened her mouth, T'Rani stepped forward. "Donnelly sent Officer Severan correspondence he'd written to her from after she was expelled from _Arcadias_. They were personal and non-classified."

"Indeed?" Passcal queried. He stared at Valni. "Is this true, Severan?"

Valni hesitated only for a moment. The urge to tell the truth was very strong; Valni felt compelled by countless hours of training and repeated drills to never lie to a superior officer.

She fought it.

"Yes," Valni said firmly.

Passcal stared at her, scrutinising her expression for several uncomfortably long seconds.

"Very well," he said finally.

Without another word, Valni and T'Rani turned on their heels and left the room at speed.

* * *

"… That barefaced, stuck-up, slack-horned, gizzard munching, mother-slâctrü, piece of pus, sodding glaikit little wankpiece!"

T'Rani sat slightly wide-eyed in the skycar's pilot seat, watching Valni vent her frustrations as they whizzed over the Zakera Ward skyline. A sly smile crept across T'Rani's lips. As a matron, and a former commando, T'Rani had heard her fair share of coarse language over her many centuries of life, but, despite that, listening to her turian subordinate's inventive invectives was proving to be an educational experience.

Valni finally paused for breath and quietly fumed in the passenger seat, her chest heaving.

"Feeling better?" T'Rani ventured.

"Not even remotely!"

"My translator didn't catch everything you said there but I think I got the gist of it."

"That man is a diseased cloaca of the highest order. How _dare_ he try and blackmail me into that!"

"I agree…" T'Rani said.

"I am not anyone's dancing pyjak! And I will not lower myself by prostituting my relationship with Kenneth just to satisfy that bastard's investigation!"

"You may not have a choice there."

"There's _always_ a choice."

"Not a pleasant one, it seems."

Valni expelled another turian expletive that was so obscure it didn't translate.

T'Rani smiled. "Wow! You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"She wouldn't mind. She taught me that one!"

"You must have had a very strange upbringing, Severan."

Valni actually chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I did." She sighed and stared wistfully out of the cockpit window. "What was Trajan doing there?"

"It was a tactic to intimidate you. Your old shipmate…"

"He is _not_ my 'shipmate'!" Valni corrected.

"Fair enough. Trajan must have come to Passcal's attention after he was made a Legate. The Inquisitor brought him in as an informant to put you on the back foot. It's an old technique but effective. It's meant to leave you wondering what Trajan has told them."

"Anything that makes himself look good, if I know Trajan."

"No doubt."

Valni fell silent as she stared out at the view of the Ward arms. "What the hell am I going to do?" she asked after a long pause.

"What you were trained for," T'Rani replied. "Let me handle the Inquisitor…"

"Thank you for not telling him about the access code Kenneth gave me."

"Like I would give that bastard more ammunition to use against you!" T'Rani replied with a warm smile. "Besides, I didn't want him in the loop. The fewer people who know about it the better. As much as they might be allies, I don't fully trust your Office of Internal Affairs."

"I'm starting to feel that way myself," Valni confessed.

A quiet ping from the console alerted them to an incoming call.

T'Rani activated the link and the face of an asari in a C-Sec uniform and a pad in her hands appeared on the holographic display.

"Officer Dereiss," T'Rani greeted the woman. "I'm off-duty. Is this an emergency?"

" _Not at all, ma'am. A call came through for you just a few minutes ago. It was from a krogan_." Dereiss referred to her pad. " _He claimed you had recruited him as an engineer and announced he would be arriving on the Citadel tomorrow in a transport from Tuchanka at around two in the afternoon_."

T'Rani smiled. "Excellent! It'll be good to have Chaill on the team."

" _Is having a krogan on your ship a good idea, ma'am_?" Officer Dereiss asked warily.

"Absolutely!" T'Rani replied. "I only recruit the best for my team, Dereiss!"

T'Rani deactivated the link and steered the skycar towards Valni's apartment. She touched the vehicle down and the doors snapped open. Valni exited the car.

"When's your next course of treatment?" T'Rani called out to her.

"Tomorrow morning," Valni replied. "I've an appointment at Huerta Memorial at nine."

"I'll pick you up after you're done. We can greet Chaill at the docks."

Valni smiled and nodded. Then she frowned. "There was something that I've been thinking about. Kenneth and Gabby mentioned they were fighting to save human colonies from being attacked. Seems like there have been more abductions. Do you think there could be a connection?"

"Colonies are always being attacked. Especially in the Terminus System. Pirates and slavers prey on them."

"Yeah, but the colonies don't usually just disappear. There are always survivors. This is a new tactic. And the abductees we've rescued seem to have been taken to order. It's likely someone's paying the slavers to take specific people. If not to work as slaves then for some other reason."

"You're thinking we broaden our investigation to include the human colonies?" T'Rani asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to look into it. Maybe the events are linked?"

T'Rani looked down, mulling over Valni's words. Finally, she looked up.

"Leave it with me. Get some sleep, Severan."

"If I can. I get the feeling there's more going on behind the scenes."

Valni wandered away towards the building's entrance.

T'Rani watched her leave. She felt inclined to agree with her. There was more going on than they could see. They knew the Blood Pack were involved in the abductions, and their investigation had already taken them as far as Tuchanka. That coupled with the disappearing human colonies and the investigation into Severan by Passcal led T'Rani to suspect this was only going to get worse before it got better.

T'Rani flicked on her omni-tool and performed a quick search on the extranet for any further details about the disappearing human colonies.

The thread on the feed stated the last colony to be attacked was a farming colony out in the Iera System called 'Horizon'…

After a few seconds of deliberation, T'Rani closed the feed and activated the skycar, lifting it away from the apartment block.

She let the auto-pilot take over the flying as the vehicle joined the line of traffic, her thoughts distracted by exactly how she was going to deal with the Inquisitor…


	22. Ships that Pass in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni receives treatment for her condition, and Chaill returns to the Citadel. Meanwhile, Zaalia has a close encounter with the last person she expected to see...

**_Inpatient Wing, Huerta Memorial Hospital, Citadel – 11:45 GSD – 19_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

Valni lay on her side on the raised examination bed, a breathing mask over her face and an IV line inserted into her right arm. Her gown was open at the back as the human doctor examined the eruption of hives running down her spinal carapace and lower back.

Dr. Michel ran a gloved hand gently over Valni's discoloured skin. "The reaction is better than I thought. How's the breathing now?" she asked.

"Better," Valni replied. "It doesn't feel like my lungs are burning anymore."

"An improvement from an hour ago. You had me worried there for a moment."

"Well, if _you_ were worried how'd you think I felt?" Valni asked jokingly.

Dr. Michel smiled. "Your sense of humour has improved, that's a good sign." The doctor coaxed Valni onto her back. "If I may?" she asked, indicating the front of Valni's gown. Valni nodded and the doctor eased the fabric away, exposing Valni's plated chest. Michel probed the patch of flushed skin running down her front. The air felt chilled despite the fact Dr. Michel had raised the temperature in the examination room, but the doctor's hands were warm and gentle. After a few moments, Dr. Michel covered her patient back again. "I'm pleased. The reaction is within predicted limits. Your body appears to be adapting."

"I still feel like crap!" Valni replied.

"And you will for a couple of days, I'm afraid," Dr. Michel told her. "This is an unfortunate side-effect of the treatment. It's designed to allow your body to acclimatize gradually to the subject's chemistry. But your results are positive. I am cautiously optimistic. Can I see your hand, please?"

Valni turned her right hand palm up. Dr. Michel cupped her hand and examined the inflamed skin. Her hand didn't look nearly as bad as it did after she'd slapped Kenneth. Dr. Michel smiled.

"It may not look like it, but this this is a good sign. You had direct contact with the subject…"

"Kenneth," Valni corrected.

"Kenneth, yes, and your body didn't go into shock. You are building up a tolerance."

Valni smiled. "That's encouraging."

"I would like to keep you under observation for the next hour or so, but I'm pleased with your progress." Dr. Michel carefully teased the IV from Valni's arm before rising from the bed. "Try to rest for a while and I will check up on you in a bit. Just call if you need me."

Valni thanked the doctor and watched her leave the room through heavy-lidded eyes. She'd hardly got any rest last night. The meeting with the Inquisitor had set her on edge and her mind had teemed with the twin revelations of the fleeting encounter with Kenneth and Passcal's demand that Valni spy for the Hierarchy. And now, after the treatment with Dr. Michel, Valni was exhausted, and the promise of getting some shuteye, however brief, was extremely alluring. Valni closed her eyes and within seconds she was snoring softly.

A little over an hour later, Dr. Michel quietly roused Valni from a dreamless sleep and informed her she was free to get dressed. "You have a visitor waiting for you," she added.

Valni nodded sleepily and waited until the doctor had left the room before rising from the bed and dressing herself.

Valni emerged in the Patient Lounge expecting T'Rani or Zaalia to be waiting for her, only to instead find her sister Vereen in the company of a human male.

Valni approached the pair. "Reen?" she called out.

Her sister turned. "Val!" Vereen stepped forwards and embraced her sister. "How are you?"

"A little surprised," Valni confessed. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yeah, you didn't tell me you were in the hospital," Vereen chided. "I called your department to see if you were free for lunch and that T'Rani woman said you had an appointment here. I came to check on you."

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"It isn't anything serious?" Vereen asked anxiously.

"No, just… a routine examination," Valni replied. She glanced at the human hovering beside Vereen. He was shorter than Vereen, but still taller than most humans Valni had met, and, although his hair was set in a similar style to Kenneth's, his skin was much more tanned. He was smiling. It was a nice smile. "Who's your friend?"

Vereen touched the human lightly on his arm, a move that didn't go unnoticed by her sister.

"This is Ethan. He works in the docking bay. Ethan, my sister Valni. I thought we could catch up over a meal?"

"Oh, Vereen, I can't, I'm meeting a new squad member today."

Vereen shrugged. "Another time, then. It was just on the off-chance you were free."

Valni extended her hand towards the man and nodded her head in Vereen's direction. "I'm her long-suffering younger sister. A pleasure," she said.

The human gripped her hand and shook it firmly. "Ethan Hendriks," he replied. "Reen's told me a lot about you."

 _'_ _Reen' is it_? Valni noted silently.

"Are you from Earth or one of the outer colonies?" she asked.

"No, I was born on Earth. From Rotterdam originally. But my mother's from Tehran."

"I have no idea where any of those places are," Vereen confessed.

"I came out here about four years ago," Ethan continued. "Wanting to explore. Looking for a change of scene."

"I'd say you found it," Valni observed.

Ethan smiled at Vereen. "I certainly did."

" _Well, this is an encouraging sight_ ," another voice called out behind them.

Valni turned to see T'Rani and Zaalia approaching them. T'Rani seemed to have an unerring talent for sneaking up on people.

"Has the doctor cleared you for duty?" the asari asked.

"Fighting fit, ma'am," Valni replied.

"Good to hear." T'Rani directed her attention to Vereen. "And nice to see you again, Ms. Severan."

Vereen nodded politely. "And you. I'd introduce you to my friend here, but you probably already know his name, his address, and which buttock his asari tattoo is on."

Ethan whispered in Vereen's ear. "You promised you wouldn't say anything…"

"The left," T'Rani said cheekily.

Vereen and Ethan stared open-mouthed at the asari.

T'Rani showed her teeth in a predator-like grin. "Don't worry, I'm not omniscient, Ms. Severan. Just well-read. And I'm afraid I have to steal your sister away." She turned to Valni. "Chaill's transport is coming in earlier than expected. We should meet him when he comes in."

"I won't keep you from your duty, Val," Vereen said.

Valni nodded. "Speak to you later, Reen."

Vereen waved her sister off as the trio walked towards the elevator.

When they were out of earshot Valni leaned towards T'Rani. "How'd you know where his tattoo was?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Pure guess," T'Rani replied with a grin. "It was fifty-fifty split!"

* * *

They exited the elevator on the Presidium Commons level, directly opposite the rapid transit station.

T'Rani led them through the bustling crowds and ordered a skycar from the transit station. Zaalia trailed behind Valni and T'Rani as the pair discussed the computer records and hard drives recovered from the Blood Pack base on Eingana. Zaalia had already heard all this on their ride from C-Sec Headquarters, so, as often happened when she was hearing news third-hand, her mind drifted.

A skycar hovered into position beside the transit station. T'Rani opted to drive, and Zaalia willingly ducked into the rear seats, relishing the chance to be chauffeured to the docks; she'd have plenty of chances to pilot the _Threads of Fate_ after all.

As Valni and T'Rani continued to talk shop, Zaalia gazed out of the window, gradually losing herself in the people milling in the street. She leant back in her seat, her eyes flitting from figure to figure until she finally settled on the form of human male facing away from her who appeared to be talking into his omni-tool.

Zaalia frowned. His clothes were fairly run of the mill, certainly nothing to make him stand out from the crowd, and yet there was something about him that caught her eye; she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Then the human turned around and Zaalia had to cover her mouth to suppress a yelp.

It was the last person she expected to see.

" _Kevin_!" she mouthed silently.

As if on cue, the man looked up from his omni-tool and glanced across at their skycar… and spotted her.

He stared; the shock of recognition making his eyebrows suddenly arch.

Zaalia gazed mutely through the glass. Then the skycar began to move.

She pressed her fringe against the window, trying to get another glimpse of him as the vehicle powered away. The man turned to watch them leave.

She continued to stare out of the windscreen long after she'd lost sight on him, eventually flopping back into her seat with a small gasp, her breathing shallow, her mind reeling.

Valni and T'Rani were still talking. Zaalia opened her mouth, but quickly snapped it shut. She briefly considered telling T'Rani to stop and go back but thought better of it.

This was a private matter. They didn't need to know. Besides, she was still processing what she'd seen, her mind flashing back what had happened the last time she'd seen Kevin… And the implications of what his presence meant.

 _Why is_ he _on the Citadel_?

* * *

The human on the gallery blinked a few times in a vain attempt to focus on the face behind the reflection of the window of the skycar as it sped away.

 _Can it be_? _Was it really her_?

He squinted, desperately trying to read her skycar's number as he watched it move off and up into the central line of traffic flying to-and-fro along the Presidium ring, oblivious to the frowning face hovering above his wrist.

The vehicle merged into the skylanes until it became just another anonymous vehicle in the sea of traffic and the man was once again conscious of another man's voice yelling at him.

"… _Hey. Kevin... Hey_!" Kevin looked down again at the concerned expression on the holographic screen. " _What's up? You've gone white as a sheet_."

Kevin let out the breath he'd been holding. "I just saw… We may have a complication," he replied.

* * *

The skycar drifted into the docking area, landing beside the bay of a human-made Kowloon class freighter that had just made berth. The doors opened and they clambered out.

The large, automated gangway extended towards the freighter's airlock and the external hatch slid open.

A couple of humans appeared in the doorway and stepped onto the gangway. Behind them, a larger figure emerged from the airlock. Chaill, with two massive kitbag slung over both shoulders, stepped out from the freighter and spotted the waiting trio of women.

Chaill raised a clawed hand in greeting but was stopped by one of the humans outside the freighter. The human seemed to be excited about something.

Valni, Zaalia and T'Rani wandered closer to the ship to catch the exchange.

"…You're a life saver!" The human exclaimed. "Thanks for the help there."

"Anytime. Just get that drive core serviced more often," Chaill replied. "And try to order those T6-FBA couplings I recommended."

"I would, but it ain't up to me, man," the human said, shrugging.

Chaill chuckled and thumped the man on his shoulder as affectionately as a krogan could, which left the man rubbing his bruised shoulder. Then he turned to greet his new boss.

T'Rani smiled up at the massive engineer. "Don't you ever stop working?" she asked.

Chaill gave a nonchalant shrug. "That's the trouble with being such a brilliant engineer. I'm constantly sought out for my wise council. Like I'm the king of grease monkeys!"

"Nothing wrong with your ego," Valni observed, smiling.

Chaill grinned. "I can't help it if my subjects want to bask in my presence."

"Careful now, Chaill," T'Rani added. "You wouldn't want your head to get more swollen than it already is!"

The krogan laughed heartily. Then he looked around. "Isn't our quarian friend here to witness my triumphant return? I hope you're not working her too hard?"

"I asked Lia'Vael to check the hard drives recovered from Eingana," T'Rani replied. "We're still trying to get a lead on who were giving the vorcha their orders."

"Have you run a cross-check on other reported abductions?" Chaill asked, his expression suddenly serious.

"Way ahead of you. Severan and Gerumis are conducting interviews with survivors rescued from a human colony via the link later today."

Chaill nodded. "Never underestimate asari efficiency," he murmured, his good humour returning and a wide grin creasing his face. "Speaking of which…" He turned to Zaalia. "How are you coping with piloting an asari warship?" Chaill asked.

Zaalia forced a smile at the krogan. "It's exciting," she replied truthfully. "And this assignment has most certainly been full of surprises. I don't think I've had a chance to catch my breath."

"Yeah, something tells me you're not gonna be bored," he replied.

"Come on," T'Rani said as she moved back to the skycar. "I've arranged temporary quarters for you next to C-Sec Headquarters. You'll be neighbours with Lia'Vael."

Chaill followed them to the transport. "That's fortuitous."

"It is?" Valni asked.

"Yeah, quarians on their pilgrimage often have trouble sleeping at night because the places they end up are so much quieter than the Flotilla. Now we're neighbours, me snoring like a buzz saw in the next dwelling should send her out like a light!"

* * *

T'Rani arrived back in her office to find Lia'Vael already waiting for her.

The quarian stood up quickly from the lounge seat she'd been sat on and greeted the asari.

"Hello, ma'am. I have the initial results from the Blood Pack computers…" But then she stopped when she saw Chaill saunter in behind Valni and Zaalia. Lia'Vael straightened her back. "Oh! Chaill… Hi."

If possible, Chaill's grin seemed to grow even wider. "Lia'Vael. It's good to see you."

"And you," the quarian agreed. "How's your daughter?"

"Well protected," Chaill replied happily. "When I left Tuchanka Wrex had ordered most of his own guards as Praeva's security detail. You should have seen it. I don't know if there's a better fortified nursery in the whole of the galaxy! Next time we're near the DMZ I'll show you around the planet."

"Okay… I… Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks."

"My pleasure," Chaill said.

T'Rani cleared her throat. "You mentioned something about results, Lia'Vael?"

"Yes! Right." The quarian turned back to her commanding officer. "I examined the database in detail. The Blood Pack's computer had a failsafe that deleted the data automatically if the base comes under attack. Most of the data was irretrievable. However, there was a flaw in the software for the comms device. It didn't wipe everything. I managed to retrieve small amounts of data that indicated who the vorcha had been in contact with. More specifically, I found a sample of a line-code."

"A line-code?" Valni asked.

Lia'Vael nodded as she handed the pad to T'Rani. "It's a code used in communication platforms for digital data transmission. Line-codes have multiple uses but they're principally used as a form of differential signalling to remotely command a computer from another planet or another system. Line-codes allow someone to control something like mechs over vast distances, or give complex orders to a computer."

T'Rani was already running the code through C-Sec's database. "And if you're using vorcha as a labour force, it's another way of ensuring what you command them to do gets done" she said. "The line-code could reprogram the base computer so it has a certain degree of autonomy. It's not just another method of communication; it's a means of control."

"Right," Lia'Vael agreed. "But normally if a computer memory is wiped then the line-code is destroyed as well. However, I parsed the data through a binary analyser and managed to reconstruct it from the corrupted files."

"You recovered a deleted line-code and then rebuilt it like a jigsaw?" Chaill asked. He gave the quarian an approving smile. "That's _impressive_."

Lia'Vael rubbed her left hand up her right arm and mumbled a bashful word of thanks. "I just got lucky…"

"No, you did really well," T'Rani insisted.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but this isn't my area of expertise and I've never seen a line-code like this before. I couldn't find any match in the database."

T'Rani finished checking C-Sec records. "That's because you never had clearance to the restricted files," she announced. "I've got something."

"You have a match?" Zaalia asked.

T'Rani looked up and nodded at her team; her expression troubled.

"This line-code was used by a Matriarch!"


	23. Bolt from the Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni and Zaalia conduct interviews with the colonists from Horizon, including an Alliance Specialist named Traynor, and the team gains a surprising new member, and a dangerous enemy... a Matriarch.

**_C-Sec Headquarters, Presidium, Citadel – 16:25 GSD – 19_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

The interviews had not been going well.

So far Valni and Zaalia had spoken to over a dozen human colonists over the vid-link, well, to be precise, they'd been doing the talking; the colonists had mostly maintained a sullen silence. Not that Valni could blame them. The colonists of Horizon had been through a traumatic experience. Approximately one third of the colony, their families and friends, had been taken by alien invaders, the survivors rescued only by the timely intervention of Commander Shepard and the team from the _Normandy_. Valni felt a twinge of pride that Kenneth and Gabby had played a part in their rescue. That attack, coupled with the colonists natural distrust of outsiders, and the Alliance in general, meant that most of the interviews had been reduced to monosyllabic grunts and short exchanges.

While Zaalia tried to coax a response from an intransigent human man on the console opposite, Valni was talking to a bright-eyed human female with rich brown skin and a warm demeanour. Unlike the rest of the colonists, this woman was quite effusive.

"How much has everyone else told you about the attack?" the woman asked

"Very little, I'm afraid," Valni replied.

"That's not surprising. The locals aren't particularly chatty when talking to people in authority. They moved to the Terminus System to avoid the Alliance. And talking to anyone from C-Sec, especially a non-human, is just asking for trouble. Outside organisations are not generally welcome. And then I go and _join_ the Alliance. It didn't make me popular."

Valni referred to the woman's name on the tablet. "Miss… Traynor?" The woman nodded. "If you don't mind me saying, your accent sounds different to the other colonists I've spoken to."

"I'm surprised you could get them to say anything at all," Traynor observed.

"Our conversations were a tad one-sided," Valni admitted.

"That's just the way they are. I hope you didn't take offense?"

"Not in the least," Valni assured her. "I understand their reticence."

"I should have expected you'd pick up on my accent. The turians I've met have exceptional auditory acuity. I was born on Horizon but received a scholarship at Oxford. My parents were from London.. I was visiting them when the attack happened."

"I see. Would you be willing to tell me anything you could about the attackers…?" Valni began but Traynor cut her off.

"I know what they were…" she interrupted. "Those aliens that tried to take us. I recognised them."

"You'd seen them before?"

"Not in person. But I'd read an Alliance report on them. They were 'Collectors'."

Valni frowned. The 'Collectors' were considered by some to be little more than a bedtime story: A race of rarely seen insect-like creatures hailing from the inaccessible Omega-4 Relay. The Collectors were enigmatic to say the least, known for their strange trade requests that often included living beings with similar genetic variations in exchange for advanced technology. On the surface it sounded similar to the abductions Valni had been investigating, but she had only ever heard stories about Collectors third-hand, and none of the reports had been substantiated.

"You're certain about that?" she asked the human.

Traynor nodded. "I was scared out of my mind, but also furious that they'd attacked my home. That anger kept me focused. I wanted to fight back in whatever way I could, so I committed everything I saw to memory: How they moved, how they sounded, their strange weapons. I remembered reading what little the Alliance had on the Collectors and began comparing the data in my head to what I observed."

Valni smiled and nodded at the woman, impressed by her ability to stay focused under extreme pressure. "What's your position in the Alliance?"

"I'm a comm specialist," Traynor replied, "with Alliance R&D."

"Miss Traynor. I know you don't owe me anything, especially as a turian and a member of the Hierarchy, but I've been tasked with tracking down and rescuing abductees from groups such as the ones who attacked Horizon. It would help our investigation no end if you could tell us everything you can about the attack."

Traynor was extremely forthcoming. She told Valni about the horror of the first assault; described how the aliens had incapacitated the colonists with clouds of bio-organic insects; stinging them with a paralysing agent that literally froze them to the spot. She described the waking nightmare of not being able to move, like sleep paralysis except far worse because she was fully conscious.

Very soon, the entire colony had been subdued. Traynor shuddered as she recounted the aliens bundling the frozen colonists into strange, organic-looking pods and taking them onto their ship…

Then she revealed how Commander Shepard's team had attacked the Collectors, overpowering dozens of Collectors and driving them off the planet before they could abduct the entire colony.

"Shepard saved my family," Traynor vehemently declared. "I don't care about the rumours of Shepard being with Cerberus. While the Alliance was offering trite promises they'd protect our colonies, the Commander was fighting for us. I'm alive because of that."

"Well, maybe you'll get a chance to thank the Commander personally?"

"Here's hoping," Traynor replied.

When Traynor had exhausted everything she could say about the attack, Valni thanked her again and disconnected the link.

The news of the Collectors was a disturbing development. None of the official reports from the attack mentioned these aliens.

T'Rani needed to hear this.

Zaalia had finished her interviews well before Valni and both turians made their way into the waiting area of T'Rani's office to give their report.

It was twenty minutes before T'Rani arrived back from her meeting with the Asari Councillor. The news that the line-code recovered from the enemy base on Eingana was linked to a Matriarch had troubled T'Rani a great deal.

"How did the interviews go?" T'Rani asked the turians as she entered the office.

Valni and Zaalia rose from the lounger as T'Rani bustled through the door. "One of the colonists identified the attackers," she announced. "She said they were Collectors."

T'Rani nodded slowly. "That would tally with the classified reports I've read."

"You knew?" Zaalia asked.

"I'd heard rumours, but I wanted to be sure. Seems to be the day for disturbing developments."

"Do you think the abductions are connected to our investigation?" Valni asked.

"The abductees we've rescued all had something in common. From what I understand Collectors have requested groups of individuals with the same genetic trait. For what purpose we don't know. But it is possible that the mercs on Eingana took those people at the request of the Collectors." T'Rani walked behind her desk and activated the comm. "Lia'Vael, Chaill, please come to my office." She disconnected the link. "It's time we moved forward."

Chaill and Lia'Vael entered the office seconds later and T'Rani instructed everyone to sit.

"I have to level with you all. The evidence Lia'Vael uncovered implicating a Matriarch is a major stumbling block in our investigation."

"Which Matriarch used that line-code?" Chaill asked.

T'Rani licked her lips. "Lidanya."

"As in commander of the _Destiny Ascension_ Lidanya?" Valni queried.

"That's the flagship of the Citadel Fleet!" Lia'Vael exclaimed.

"We weren't aware of that," Zaalia said wryly. "Thanks for the exposition."

"You see the predicament," T'Rani continued. "This is an extremely delicate situation. Lidanya is a highly respected figure in the Republics. We can't accuse her without stirring up a hornet's nest and the Councillor won't sanction any move against the Matriarch until we've collected iron-clad proof that she's done something wrong."

Chaill was scowling. "And if we do uncover the evidence, what's to stop the Asari Republics from simply burying it to prevent a scandal?" he asked.

"They wouldn't do that, surely?" Lia'Vael asked.

"No, Chaill's right," T'Rani agreed. "There's a good chance that even if we do find something and prove she's a slaver, the leaders on Thessia won't let the truth come to light. They'll cover it up. At best, Lidanya will probably be ordered to quietly retire from public life. No fuss, no scandal. But if we're wrong and we falsely accuse her, the Matriarchs will retire us!"

"What… from life?" Lia'Vael asked warily.

"I wouldn't put it past them," Chaill muttered.

"The team will be disbanded and we'll be reassigned to the outer fringes of the galaxy."

"Been there, done that…" Valni said under her breath.

"So what's our next play?" Zaalia asked. "Are we supposed to just ignore this?"

T'Rani looked at Valni. "My role is more supervisory. I can offer you my council and point you in the right direction but the direction of the investigation needs to be decided by our Team Leader." She folded her arms and looked expectantly at Valni. "I trust your judgement, Severan. Whatever action you want to take, I will support you."

Valni looked around at the expectant faces, all looking to her for guidance. Valni hesitated. The turian code of conduct in this matter was clear. As team leader, her individual wants or needs were immaterial. Only the investigation mattered. The turian sense of service of paramount. And Valni's gut was telling her to pursue the investigation.

"We're here to save lives. If a corrupt official is involved in these abductions then it's our duty to expose them and bring them to justice, despite the ramifications and consequences to ourselves," she announced. "We follow the evidence wherever it leads."

That got an admiring smile and a nod from Zaalia.

"May the Ancestors help us," Lia'Vael muttered.

"Hey, who wants to live forever?" Chaill added with a grin.

T'Rani clapped her hands together.

"Excellent. Then it's decided. But just to warn you: this will not be easy. The line-code Lia'Vael recovered indicated the transmission had been sent from her apartment on Illium. It's basically a fortress. Completely secure and a safe haven. If there is any evidence linking her to the abductions, it'll be there."

"I assume we can't just show up on her doorstep with a warrant and demand to see her computer records?" Zaalia suggested.

"There isn't a judicial officer on Thessia or the Citadel that would issue such a warrant. And gaining access is the least of our worries. Every Matriarch's residence is uniquely modified. The floorplans and security of the apartments are known only to the Matriarch and the engineers who build them. And those engineers sign an NDA ensuring their silence."

"So what do we do?" Lia'Vael asked.

"We have to be covert. The asari councillor has officially pointed out to me that she can have no part in this operation, that if challenged directly she will disavow any knowledge of our investigation and distance herself from the Citadel Combined Taskforce. Unofficially, however, she mentioned she could bring in a specialist – someone who knows the apartment and can get us access without Lidanya's knowledge."

"You mean they'd sneak us inside as guests? Like at the Bakshi Estate?"

"No. This is much more complex. And much more dangerous. Lidanya _cannot_ know we're there. She can't even know we're on Illium. The Councillor suggested we take an old-fashioned approach. We'd have to break into her apartment and steal the information!"

"A heist?!" Zaalia exclaimed with a mixture of disbelief and awe. Then, after a brief pause, she smiled. "Does that make me the wheel-man?"

"Okay, so we wait until Lidanya's out of her apartment and then break in," Chaill said. "There should be minimal guards when she's off-site; easy enough to access her database."

T'Rani shook her head. "It's worse than that. Most Matriarchs, Lidanya included, have a neural implant with a VI biometrically linked to their personal computer. The computer won't operate unless the Matriarch is in the apartment."

"Terrific! We break in while she's there," Zaalia put in. "That's assuming we can get inside the building at all!"

T'Rani's omni-tool pinged as a message came through. "That's where our specialist comes in." She opened her omni-tool. "Before I left the meeting, the Asari Councillor offered to send me her one and only contribution to this mission: the name of the engineer who worked on Lidanya's apartment."

T'Rani looked down at the name on her omni-tool.

"Oh _crap_!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the office doors opened and an effervescent blue blur swept into the room, homing in on Valni like a guided missile.

Erata D'Ceni was smiling broadly as she dashed towards her turian friend.

"Valni!" she cried and pulled her into a crushing embrace not unlike a boa constrictor. Eventually the asari pulled away and kissed Valni on both mandibles.

"I'm so glad to see you safe. Every time we meet you're getting carted off by C-Sec a little while later." She glanced around the office. "At least you won't have far to go this time," she added with a grin.

Valni smiled back. "It's good to see you again," she told her.

"This is all very cloak-and-dagger. When I got the call ordering me to report to the C-Sec Office I thought I was in trouble." A thought occurred to her. "I'm not under arrest too, am I?"

"The jury's still out on that," T'Rani replied.

Valni swept her hand at T'Rani. "Erata, this is my supervisor, Amélia T'Rani"

Erata eyed T'Rani warily. "So, I assume I'm not here for a social visit?"

"Don't plead ignorance with me; T'Rani snapped. "We all know what your family does for the Matriarchs."

"I don't," Lia'Vael offered from the back of the room.

"Yeah, I'm kind of in the dark as well," Chaill agreed.

Erata almost did a double-take. "Chaill!"

The asari engineer flung herself at the krogan. Chaill caught her in his arms.

"How could I have missed you hiding in the corner?" Erata laughed.

"It's my new diet," Chaill replied with a grin, "The weight's just dropping off. I'm practically a rake!"

"I prefer my men with curves!" Erata giggled and kissed the krogan on the cheek as Chaill lowered her to the floor. "This is a like old times. All we need are Pella, Gabby and Donnelly to complete the set!"

"Yeah, I wondered what happened to Pella," Valni said. "Have you heard from her?"

Erata nodded. "She and Khoris bonded last year, or whatever it is you turians call it. She was transferred and they reallocated to Oma Ker."

"If I'd known I would have bought her something," Chaill added.

" _Excuse me_!"

They all turned at the sound of T'Rani's voice.

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but can we perhaps focus here?"

Erata approached T'Rani as the Maven glared at the asari engineer.

"What exactly did the Asari Councillor tell you?" T'Rani asked.

"Only that I was to report here as a matter of urgency."

"You understand that anything said to you doesn't leave this room?"

"I'm familiar with the Republic's Official Secrets Act," Erata replied. "This isn't the first time I've been entrusted with sensitive information."

" _Quelle surprise_ ," T'Rani deadpanned.

"I know how to keep a secret," Erata added.

"Riiight," T'Rani said with derision. "Of course you do."

T'Rani paused as she stared at Erata, as if sizing her up. Then she took a deep breath and launched into a description of the kidnappings and the evidence linking Lidanya to the Blood Pack, explaining the situation at length.

Erata listened intently, taking in every detail.

"Will this situation create a conflict of interest?" T'Rani demanded once she'd finished.

"You mean, am I going to blab about this to the Matriarchs because I signed a non-disclosure agreement with Lidanya?" Erata fired back.

"That's one of my concerns," T'Rani admitted.

Erata shook her head and drew herself up proudly. "I swore to protect the Republics, the same as you. The Matriarchs are _not_ the Republics. They are the ruling elite. And if one of them is dirty then it's incumbent on me to help expose her in whatever way I can; as any decent asari citizen should do." She blinked and looked down, breaking eye contact. "Besides, Lidanya never paid me for the last lot of work I did for her."

"Would that be the repairs to her bedroom after you crashed her skycar into it?" T'Rani asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, that," Erata confessed.

"I'm guessing you're not her favourite person, then?"

"We're not on speaking terms, if that's what you mean," Erata replied.

"And you're aware of what would happen if you told anyone about this conversation?"

"Of course!" Erata snapped.

T'Rani handed over a pad containing an official set of orders. "I just wanted you to know what's at stake. If this goes wrong, there won't be a dark corner of the galaxy you can hide that Lidanya won't look for you." She let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "Erata D'Ceni, on my authority as a ranking member of the Special Operations Division, I am temporarily conscripting you into the Citadel Combined Taskforce until such time as the investigation ends or you cease to be useful. Welcome to the team!"

"The pleasure's all mine," Erata said and glanced at the crew congregating behind her. "So, do I get my own quarters or will I have to bunk with someone?"

"Don't get any ideas," T'Rani warned. "This will be strictly professional. We don't share cabins."

Erata gave T'Rani a wide grin. "Oh, I'm sure _someone_ will have me."

* * *

T'Rani wasted no time organising provisions for the _Threads of Fate_ 's next voyage.

With the addition of Erata, coupled with the considerable dietary requirements of a krogan, extra supplies were immediately requisitioned and dispatched to the ship.

Lia'Vael, Zaalia, and Chaill were ordered to prep the _Threads of Fate_ for departure, while T'Rani advised their newest asari crewmate to return to her apartment and pack for the journey to Illium.

"We ship out at zero-four-hundred tomorrow," T'Rani told them.

The crew bustled out of her office, already focused on their orders. Valni turned to follow but T'Rani held her up.

"Hang around, Severan. I need to pick your brains." Valni dutifully obeyed. T'Rani waited until the doors had shut behind the crew before continuing. "What are you going to do about the Inquisitor's demand?" T'Rani asked. "He's going to expect an answer, one way or the other."

Valni sighed. "I hate being boxed into a corner like this. I guess I don't have any leverage."

"The man's a bastard, no argument from me there. But it occurs to me that your cooperation with his investigation is dependent on how much you choose to tell him"

"Are you suggesting I _lie_ to the Inquisitor?" Valni asked askance.

"I know that's an alien concept for most turians to get their heads around, one he wouldn't even consider you would make. But you've already lied to him. That little omission about Donnelly's access code for the _Normandy_ comm."

"I told him that because I didn't want him poking his nose in my business…"

"Exactly! This is no different. This is _your_ business, Severan. It's between you and Donnelly. No-one else has to know… Certainly not a man like Passcal."

Valni was hesitant. "I don't know…"

"You'll have to tell him something," T'Rani reminded her. "If you say no, your job and your life will be a lot harder to bear…"

Valni was torn. On the one hand, she didn't want to be deceitful, but on the other hand, her hatred for Passcal was seriously skewing her judgment. After a moment's thought, she nodded. "Alright."

"I'll contact him," T'Rani said. "Tell him you'll play ball."

Valni snorted in disgust, partly at the thought of cooperating with that snake of a turian, and partly at the prospect of openly _lying_.

She turned to leave. She was halfway through the doors when her omni-tool pinged. She'd received a message.

Valni activated her messenger and stared at the brief text for several seconds before turning back to T'Rani.

T'Rani noticed Valni's expression. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's a message from Kenneth!" Valni exclaimed. "He says Shepard gave him permission to contact me when the _Normandy_ 's stealth systems are deactivated."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning. About zero-six-hundred!"


	24. The Illium Job: The Roper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni takes a call from Kenneth on the Normandy. The team conspire to break into Matriarch lidanya's apartment. And one squad member is given an unexpected role in the heist...

**_Team Leader's cabin, Threads of Fate, En route to Illium – 05:58 Zulu – 20_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

Valni drummed a taloned finger against her computer console as she waited, somewhat impatiently, for Kenneth's call to come through to her cabin.

The _Threads of Fate_ had departed the Citadel in the early hours of the morning. T'Rani wanted to try and limit the number of people who knew they had left port, and kept their destination on a need to know basis. The asari's distrust of their fresh-faced wildcard crewmate, Erata, was obvious, though Valni was unsure how Erata had earned such animosity. T'Rani had been keeping tabs on Erata since their meeting at C-Sec Headquarters, and Valni wouldn't have been surprised if the asari had planted a bug on Erata to monitor her activities.

As soon as they'd left the station, Zaalia made for the Mass Relay in the Widow System and set a course for Illium. Valni was unsure what to expect from this mission. Martial arts and gunplay she could handle, but the thought of breaking into a Matriarch's apartment and stealing data from her computer had thrown her for a loop; this was well outside her area of expertise. Valni would have to, as the humans would say, 'hit the ground running' with this one.

Her eyes darted to the chronometer on her omni-tool for the tenth time in the last three minutes. It was only 5:59. Valni scowled. She was certain time was deliberately slowing down just to mess with her. She resumed drumming her finger.

Just then, her console pinged.

The display sprang to life and a line of text appeared on the holographic screen: 'Incoming message'.

Valni eagerly connected to the vid-link, but the screen remained blank. Then a feminine but human voice – with a slight electronic tinge – sounded through the speakers.

" _C-Sec verification codes authenticated. Encrypted line established. Good morning. You are connected to the_ Normandy _secure network. Your vid-link is ready…"_

Valni guessed the voice was the _Normandy_ virtual intelligence that Kenneth had mentioned.

There was a flare of static. The screen stabilised and the image of Kenneth's smiling face came into view.

He was dressed in the same uniform she'd seen him wearing on the Citadel, but this time she noticed a strange yellow symbol on his shoulder that she assumed was the Cerberus emblem.

Valni couldn't make out much of where he was, but judging by the blue-grey metal walls, the large cargo bay style door behind him, and the hum of a Mass Effect core over the speakers, she was fairly certain he was calling from the _Normandy_ 's engineering deck.

Kenneth leaned forward, his smile widening. "Hi!"

Valni grinned. "Morning, Sunshine. I assume it _is_ morning with you?"

"Very," Kenneth said, nodding. "Extremely A.M. Gabby and I are staggering our shifts and she doesn't start till zero-eight-hundred. I dinna want to call this early, but it was the only time slot I was allowed."

"Not a problem. I was up early myself. Anyway, I thought you'd be used to early starts by now?" Valni pointed out.

"That's true. Especially after all those morning shifts on _Arcadias_."

"And our morning talks," she reminded him.

"Oh, aye!" The colour of Kenneth's face deepened slightly. "I have fond memories of those wee heart-to-hearts in your cabin!"

Valni felt her carapace flush and glanced down, scratching absently at her mandible. "You were quite chatty, as I recall."

"If there's one thing I'm proud of it's my scintillating conversation," Kenneth replied with a smirk. "Not that I was alone. You were fairly talkative yourself."

"Really? You thought so?" Valni asked coyly.

"Positively _garrulous_!"

Valni spread her mandibles in a wide grin. Her heart-rate increased as her mind flashed back to the heady few weeks they'd spent together on _Arcadias_ , particularly the recollections of Kenneth sprawled across her tousled bed wearing little more than a smile.

She was about to respond when another voice suddenly interrupted.

" _Are you talking about sex_?"

Kenneth sighed and turned his head towards an unseen person on his left. "Tali, I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

" _I don't mean to interrupt. I'm just curious_ ," the disembodied voice of Tali continued. " _I thought 'garrulous' might be some sort of human euphemism I wasn't familiar with_."

"It isn't," Kenneth told her.

"And I'm not human. I'm turian," Valni added, raising her voice to be heard over the speakers.

" _I see…_ " Tali replied. There was a pause. " _Is it a turian euphemism_?"

"No!"

" _Oh_." Tali paused again. " _Then, you weren't talking about sex_?"

"Tali!" Kenneth chided.

" _Sorry, I'm a bit confused_ _here_ …"

"Yes! We were talking about sex!" Valni shouted through the comm.

" _Ah! Right… Do you want some privacy_?"

"If it's not too much trouble?" Kenneth replied.

" _Sure, I'll go and… check the anterior intakes_."

"Appreciate it, Tali," Kenneth said.

Valni could hear the sound of a door opening and closing again. Kenneth turned back to the screen.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't apologise," Valni said. "I know how difficult it is to find privacy on a ship. Though we gave it a good shot on _Arcadias_!"

Kenneth's grin returned. "Aye, not always successfully, in all honesty. And speaking of privacy…" He looked up. "EDI?"

" _Yes, Mr. Donnelly_ ," the feminine voice replied.

"Are you monitoring this call?"

" _My security protocols require that I observe and record every interaction between the_ Normandy _crew and representatives from outside organisations. However, these interactions are confidential and remain sealed in my database. They are not released to the crew. Rest assured your conversation will not find its way into a 'blooper reel'_."

"That's very thoughtful. Thanks, EDI."

" _You are welcome._ _Signing you off_."

"Did that VI just make a joke?" Valni asked.

"EDI has enhanced programming," Kenneth replied quickly. He glanced down at his console. "The vid-link didn't connect to the Widow System. You're not on the Citadel?"

Valni shook her head. "We're out on assignment," she replied vaguely. "Always busy in C-Sec."

"Do you miss the Hierarchy?"

"Sure. It still feels strange being in C-Sec colours, but the work has its rewards."

"I know what you mean. We've helped save a lot of lives here, and the _Normandy_ is a bonnie ship, but…" Ken looked down at his Cerberus uniform. "There's something to be said for Alliance blues."

Valni smiled, casting her eyes over his clothes. "I wouldn't go so far as saying that uniform suits you, but… you certainly do fill it out nicely."

Ken grinned and patted his stomach. "I blame Cerberus regs. Do you know they actually have us doing workouts  _four times a week_?"

"That's appalling," Valni said, feigning a scowl. "You should complain."

"It's inhumane! My muscles cannae take the crunches!"

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to have an eyewitness to this mistreatment. Maybe if I saw the evidence for myself?" Valni offered. "Purely for independent testimony, you understand."

"Are you fraternizing with the enemy?"

"I'm not with the Hierarchy anymore, remember? C-Sec has different rules."

"Aye, well I dinna think C-Sec would approve of you ogling a member of a rogue organisation."

Valni smirked. "To be fair, I have already seen that member before!"

"Why, Officer Severan!" Kenneth clasped his hand to his chest in his best impression of scandalized indignation. "What a shocking suggestion."

" _Goddamn it, just get a room_!"

Kenneth looked up at the sound of the gruff voice. "Zaeed!" he said, addressing someone on the opposite side of the room. Neither Kenneth nor Valni had heard the door open. "Haven't seen you in engineering before. Something wrong?"

" _I was looking for your better half_ ," Zaeed replied. " _Hoped she might take a look at Jessie, my old rifle – see if it was salvageable."_

"Gabby hasn't started her shift yet. Is it something I could take a look at?"

" _I doubt it_. _Looks like you've got your hands full already. At least Daniels knows when to keep it in her pants!_ "

The doors opened and closed. Kenneth waited until Zaeed had left the room before turning back to the screen.

"Interesting company you keep," Valni commented.

"He's a merc – only good at one thing, but… to be honest, he is _exceptionally_ good at that thing."

"I can respect professionals who do their jobs well," Valni replied.

"He's not fun to be with when you're alone, well, neither is our krogan teammate, for that matter." Kenneth glanced over his right shoulder to make sure he was alone. "I don't mind working with krogan, but it's times like this I really wish Chaill was here. We could use him."

"You're out of luck. He's working for us now," Valni said with a smile.

"He's on your ship?" Kenneth asked.

"Arrived yesterday and settling in."

Kenneth's smile grew broader. "That's great news. It'd be good to speak with him properly.

"I could get him for you?"

"No," Kenneth said. "Not without Gabby. She'd never forgive me if I spoke to Chaill first without her here. But I know where to find him. There'll be other opportunities."

"We hope," Valni pointed out. "I don't know when we'll be in Citadel space again. Plus you're gadding around the galaxy with Shepard. Spirits knows when you'll be back."

Kenneth nodded. "Aye… Wish I could tell you where we were."

"Don't!" Valni warned. "I wasn't going to ask. The less I know the better…"

Kenneth nodded in agreement, opening his mouth when another voice piped over the speakers.

" _All hands, this is Yeoman Chambers, we have achieved orbit around Aite. Squad members please assemble in the hanger bay for groundside deployment_."

There was an awkward pause. Kenneth's face was a rictus mask.

"Any chance you could pretend you didn't hear that?" he suggested finally.

"Hear what?" Valni asked innocently.

"I think it's about to get crazy here."

"Story of our lives, Kenneth."

Kenneth nodded sadly, his expression growing serious. "I was kinda hoping we'd be able to have a normal conversation."

Valni chuckled. "Doesn't look like that's in the cards."

"I can't tell you when I'm going to be back on the Citadel."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"But when we do have shore leave…"

"Call me," Valni finished.

"Will do," Kenneth promised. "And keep Chaill safe. He can be a right numpty sometimes."

"Sounds familiar," Valni replied with a smile.

Kenneth placed his hand against the screen, letting it linger for a long moment.

"I missed you," he said so quietly she could barely hear him.

Valni hesitated briefly before leaning forward to touch her console's display. But before her hand connected, the screen went blank as the link was severed.

The signal had died.

* * *

Valni returned to the Threads of Fate's common area to find T'Rani and the rest of the crew already assembled.

The asari supervisor turned around as Valni entered the room.

"Glad you could join us," she said tersely. T'Rani had been irritable ever since Erata had joined the crew. "Now we can begin." She nodded at Erata. "D'Ceni, you're up!"

Erata stood from her comfortable looking lounge chair in the corner and approached Chaill and Lia'Vael who were sat around the central, white table.

Erata activated her omni-tool and tapped away at the interface. A scale image of an asari with spotted magenta lines around her eyes and sporting a commando uniform appeared before them. "Matriarch Lidanya," Erata announced. "As you know, the commander of the _Destiny Ascension_ and one of the most highly decorated Matriarchs in the Republics. I won't bore you with a list of her accomplishments, but suffice to say she is a formidable biotic and a trained killer. Her exact age has never been released to the public but she's rumoured to be well into quadruple figures by now…"

"We're all aware of how dangerous she is," T'Rani snapped. "We need to know about her apartment on Illium."

Erata, completely unruffled, nodded gently and changed the image on her omni-tool to project an image of an elevated apartment taking up the top six floors of a large skyscraper.

"Her apartment is just one of the many properties she owns, but like the others it is heavily fortified and protected against direct assault and guarded by a squad of her own personal commando unit. In short, it's impregnable."

"That's encouraging," Lia'Vael muttered.

"However, no Matriarch would be foolish enough to build a fortress with no escape route. In their lifetime Matriarchs tend to gain as many enemies as they do acolytes. It would be imprudent to have an apartment with no secret exit, otherwise, if attacked, there's a risk that their home could also become their mausoleum."

The image changed, becoming a diagram of the apartment with floorplans and a single passageway highlighted.

"When I worked on Lidanya's apartment one of my responsibilities was to devise and assemble an escape tunnel leading down to the freight elevator on the 200th floor. It was one of many such tunnels devised, but this is the most recent, and the only one I worked on."

"Do you have the access codes for the tunnel?" T'Rani demanded.

"The access codes change every day, but that doesn't matter because I have the schematics for the lock. I should be able to bypass it completely." Erata shrugged modestly. "The advantage of constructing the tunnel in the first place."

"I'm sensing there's a 'but' here," Valni said.

"However…" Erata began.

"I knew it," Valni muttered

"… This tunnel is safeguarded. Even I can't open it from the outside. The only way to access them is by sending a signal pulse from _inside_ the apartment."

"Meaning someone would have to be in there already before we could open the escape hatch," T'Rani finished.

"Exactly."

T'Rani rapped her knuckles on the table. "Alright… so how do we do that?"

Erata tapped away on her omni-tool. The schematic of the apartment disappeared. In its place was an ornate emblem with four simple words emblazoned on it: ' _All Is One Escorts_ '.

T'Rani's mouth actually dropped open. "Oh, Goddess."

"Is that an escort agency?" Valni asked in astonishment.

Erata nodded. "Lidanya's taste in companions is quite… _particular_."

"What's her type?" Zaalia asked.

Erata smiled as she looked at Chaill.

The krogan engineer was quick on the uptake and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Okay, did not expect that," he said.

"She likes krogan?" Zaalia queried.

"Well, who wouldn't?" Erata replied with a grin. "Lidanya retains the services of an agency that specialises in supplying gentlemen krogan for their clients. It's good work for the krogan, apparently. The pay is excellent, there are great benefits, and krogan have a clear honour code that prevents them from harming women, thereby ensuring the client's safety."

"I had no idea…" Lia'Vael muttered. "The galaxy is turning out to be a lot weirder than I expected."

Erata smiled at the quarian. "Is it so surprising that people should find krogan attractive, Lia'Vael?"

"No! I didn't mean that!" the quarian said hastily as she glanced at Chaill. "It's just the idea of there being whole industries for… that kind of thing," she finished lamely.

Chaill rumbled a deep chuckle. "Who'd have thought we'd be in demand?"

"Did you know about this?" Zaalia asked him.

"I'd heard rumours," he replied, "and I had one or two propositions from asari when I was stationed on the Citadel, but… no, I never suspected there was anything like _this_."

"It's not advertised," T'Rani piped up. "Exclusively on a need to know basis – and the krogan who know are paid handsomely to remain quiet. They make a good living from it."

"Should I ask how you know all this?" Zaalia queried.

"Best if you don't," T'Rani replied.

"So, I'm the Roper in this game?" Chaill put in.

"I don't… I'm lost again," Lia'Vael confessed. "What's a 'Roper'?"

"One of the benefits of working with humans is picking up some of their expressions and idioms," Chaill told her. "A 'Roper' is an individual who pulls a Mark, in this case Lidanya, into an elaborate con or caper. I hasten to add that the 'Roper' is also usually strikingly attractive to make them irresistible to the Mark. Guess I've got that part down!" He laughed.

Lia'Vael gave Chaill a long, incredulous stare before asking, "Is this really going to work?"

"Hey!" Chaill protested.

"I think it's our best shot at slipping someone inside her apartment. T'Rani and myself won't get past the guards. Lidanya has no reason to give Valni and Zaalia access. And a quarian wouldn't even be allowed in the tower block, let alone the apartment."

"No surprise there," Lia'Vael muttered.

"All we need is someone who can falsify Chaill's credentials in order for him to pass as an escort for Lidanya. Once inside he can send a signal pulse through his omni-tool to open the escape tunnel so myself and the team can enter her apartment and access the computer."

"Do you know someone who can falsify the records?" Valni asked.

"Not personally," Erata confessed, "but there is a contact on Illium who would."

"I have misgivings about this plan of yours, D'Ceni," T'Rani said. "But… with some refining it could work." She turned to her crew. "Illium is fifteen hours away. I want everyone to research and prepare before we reach the Tasale System. That goes for you especially, Chaill. I'll take you through what's expected of you. You'll have to pass for a krogan of culture."

"I can be cultured," Chaill assured her.

"Let's get you started," T'Rani ordered and ushered Chaill out of the common area. "Everyone else, start reading!" she yelled as she left.

"I'm looking forward to this," Erata commented after they'd gone.

She sidled up to her old friend and leaned in close.

"So, that party at the Bakshi Estate…" she began. Valni glanced at Zaalia. This was one conversation she hadn't been looking forward to. "You two aren't really together, are you? You were both undercover?"

Valni breathed a small sigh of relief. She nodded. "Yeah."

"That's a shame. The pair of you made the sweetest couple. I was all set to buy you a gift."

"I wouldn't object if you still wanted to buy us something!" Zaalia said hopefully. "I'm on the lookout for a new set of Venom Gauntlets."

"Bakshi was under investigation," Valni explained. "We had to infiltrate the party without attracting attention."

"You weren't wholly successful there. You kind of made an impression in those saris."

"You cut a striking figure yourself," Valni replied.

"Well, I was rather jealous of you both, to be honest. I don't have your enviable turian waist." Erata nudged Valni in the ribs. Then her eyes darted between Valni and Zaalia; Erata bit her lip. "And, I must admit, I was curious to know just how _open_ your relationship was…"

Without waiting for a response, Erata moved off to speak to Lia'Vael, leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

Zaalia's brow plates shot upwards. "Umm… Was she asking if we wanted to…?"

"I'm sure she was joking," Valni told her.

"Yeah? How sure?"

Valni cast a quick glance at Erata who was complimenting Lia'Vael on the quality and sophistication of quarian-made enviro-suits. Erata almost seemed to sense Valni's gaze and turned her head, smiling warmly as she gave Valni a sly wink.

"Well… fairly sure," Valni added hesitantly.

* * *

The _Threads of Fate_ entered Illium's orbit fifteen hours later.

The ship's outer hull glowed red as it burned through the exosphere, decelerating to sub-orbital speeds on a flight pattern to the capital city of Nos Astra.

Illium was a 'hot' garden world with towering arcologies built high into the atmosphere to escape the sweltering heat of the surface. Though owned and populated by mostly asari, Illium was not technically an asari world, but rather served as an entrepot controlled by various asari corporations. This meant that the strict Council laws of Citadel space didn't apply, allowing the unregulated sale of often dangerous products and the widespread trafficking of sapient species – all under the banner of commerce and corporate profits. Whatever else Illium was, it most certainly wasn't the Citadel.

Zaalia received the docking coordinates from Nos Astra flight control and brought the ship into the approach corridor for the docking bay.

The ship slowed its descent and merged into the dense lines of traffic soaring over the cityscape. Zaalia banked right and brought the _Threads of Fate_ up against a docking arm that extended out towards the ship.

Once they'd docked, T'Rani gathered the crew on the bridge.

"Neither D'Ceni nor myself can risk being seen out there," she announced. "Too many people know our faces. I'm relying on Severan and Gerumis to lead on this one. I'll direct you from here just like I did back on the Citadel." She handed Valni a computer tablet. "This is your contact's name. She'll be able to provide you with details of Lidanya's movements and someone who can give Chaill a new identity."

"Can I go on this one?" Lia'Vael suddenly piped up. "I didn't get the chance to leave the ship the last couple of times."

T'Rani looked expectantly at Valni.

"We're just meeting a contact. There shouldn't be any gunplay involved," Valni said.

"Hopefully not," Zaalia agreed.

"I don't see a problem with bringing Lia'Vael along."

T'Rani nodded. "Alright. This is your call, Severan."

Valni led Zaalia and Lia'Vael through the docking umbilical.

A long open balcony led to a reception area manned by elegantly dressed asari. Beyond that was a large doorway leading out onto a wide terrace with a truly spectacular view of the city.

Illium stretched out before them like a shining jewel. The planet's orange sun illuminated towering skyscrapers reached up high into the atmosphere, highlighted by iridescent lines of skycars.

Lia'Vael stared at the view in wonder.

"I never knew the asari were capable of this."

"Don't get misty-eyed," Zaalia told her. "It may look beautiful but Illium can be as dangerous as Omega."

"Come on," Valni ordered, leading them down the terrace towards the commerce area at the rear, past various stores and crowds of asari milling about the area.

They came to a set of stairs and strode up to an office situated above the terrace.

Valni approached the closed door, eyeing the administration desk opposite with curiosity; judging by the personal items dotted around the surface the desk had clearly been occupied.

Valni supposed the receptionist was on a break.

They waited patiently by the door for a few seconds until an electronic voice announced, "Liara T'Soni will see you now."


	25. The Illium Job: The Broker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni, Zaalia, and Lia'Vael meet the asari information broker Liara T'Soni. And Chaill encounters an asari Matriarch from his past.

**_Liara T'Soni's Office, Nos Astra, Illium – 10:40 LT – 21_ ** **_st_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

The doors of the information broker's office slid open and Valni led her team into the room.

A large desk in front of the panoramic window dominated the office. Behind the desk, with her back to the window and absorbed by the data on her computer screen, sat an attractive asari maiden in a smart but conservative green and white dress.

Liara T'Soni glanced up from her console as the trio entered. She looked younger than Valni expected, though 'young' was a relative term for an asari. Her blue skin, while otherwise flawless, was flecked with a smattering of darker pigments across her cheeks and nose – similar to Valni's own complexion – and crowned by two subtle dark lines above her eyes.

"Officer Severan, I believe," the asari said. She gestured at one of the two lounge chairs directly in front of the desk. "Please take a seat."

Valni sat down. Zaalia turned and gestured to Lia'Vael to take the chair beside Valni while she remained standing behind the quarian.

"Please forgive me if I kept you waiting. I'm a bit short-handed today," the asari explained.

"Your assistant not turn up for work?" Zaalia queried.

"She did… however I'm afraid I had to let her go," Liara replied. Her voice, while softly-spoken, had a slight edge to it.

"We were told you'd be able to help us with a problem regarding a Matriarch?" Valni began.

"You're here about Lidanya? Yes, I'm always happy to help C-Sec in their investigations."

Zaalia frowned. "You knew we were with C-Sec?" she asked.

"I have my sources," Liara said with an enigmatic smile. "Information is a cut-throat business. Sometimes literally. My career as a broker would be short-lived if I didn't keep several steps ahead of the competition."

"You understand that everything we tell you is confidential?" Zaalia asked.

A brief look of annoyance flashed across Liara's face. "I am not in the habit of betraying a client's confidence once I've accepted a contract."

"Especially if that client is from C-Sec," Valni said. "You wouldn't want to upset them."

"Quite honestly, I would be more concerned about upsetting the Matriarchs," Liara replied calmly. "Their influence is considerably wider and they don't care about jurisdiction."

"Then can I assume you know why we're here?" Valni asked cautiously.

Liara nodded. "Maven T'Rani was vague about the details when she contacted me, but I pieced it together from other sources. You're investigating Matriarch Lidanya's alleged corruption and suspected involvement in illicit activities, including kidnapping and slavery. Activities that have legal precedent on Illium, I'm afraid."

"Slavery is legal here?" Lia'Vael blurted out. Her voice was risen a couple of octaves.

"Indentured servitude is completely lawful on Illium, but strictly controlled – the indentured sign binding contracts that stipulate the exact length of their service. No asari purchasing an indentured servant would dare risk breaking such a contract. The penalties involved could bankrupt an entire company."

"My team and I find ourselves in an unusual situation. We've uncovered evidence linking Lidanya to a series of kidnappings involving the Blood Pack. We can't follow official channels. Our only option is to smuggle a proxy into her apartment so we can access Lidanya's personal files to ascertain her guilt…" Valni said.

"Or discount her as a suspect," Zaalia added.

"A risky endeavour," Liara said. "I admire your resolve. Most law enforcement taskforces would not pursue an investigation against a Matriarch."

"Most taskforces aren't us," Zaalia replied.

"Well, you certainly don't lack for confidence," Liara observed.

"Or recklessness," Lia'Vael put in.

"Do you know anyone who can create a new identity for our proxy?" Valni asked.

"Yes, I can help you there." Liara directed her attention back to her computer and accessed her database. "Matriarch Lidanya's movements are confidential but my sources inform me that her personal secretary recently contacted an agency that offers exclusive companions to asari clients."

"All is One Escorts," Valni said. "We know of them."

Liara nodded again. "Lidanya has arranged to meet the companion at her apartment in two days. The name of the companion assigned to her is Jorgal Grax. He has only recently joined the agency. Lidanya is unlikely to have met him before. She seems to have a preference for… new blood."

"So, we need to get him out of the way and let our man take his place," Zaalia mused, leaning casually on the padded head of Lia'Vael's seat.

Valni nodded in agreement. "And the forger?" she asked Liara.

The asari smiled. "My informant prefers the term 'specialist'. I will arrange a meeting with him this evening at Eternity. Do you have a suitable candidate for reprinting?"

"We do," Valni confirmed.

"He will have to be at the meeting. The specialist will need to take a DNA sample to match his new identity."

"Chaill's DNA won't be kept on file, will it?" Lia'Vael suddenly asked in concern.

In a flash, Zaalia's left hand suddenly clutched the quarian's shoulder, her taloned fingers giving the enviro-suit a cautionary squeeze.

Valni glanced at the quarian in annoyance. "Please forgive our colleague's willingness to volunteer names," she told Liara.

Liara bowed slightly. "Not at all. I worked with a quarian while she was also on her pilgrimage. She was an outstanding engineer but somewhat guileless when it came to the other species."

"How do you know I'm on my pilgrimage?" Lia'Vael asked her.

Liara smiled not-unkindly at the quarian. "Your innocence betrays your youth. In many ways, you remind me of how inexperienced I was not so long ago." Then Liara frowned and turned back to her computer. "Sometimes I wonder if I was ever that young."

Lia'Vael blinked in recognition. Back on the Flotilla, she'd heard stories about the quarian daughter of an admiral who'd been recruited by the first human Spectre into a multi-species crew to help defeat Saren and his army of geth. Lia'Vael suddenly realised where she'd heard the name 'T'Soni' before. Liara had been part of Shepard's squad, too.

"Jorgal Grax has a dwelling at Manjorus Plaza," Liara continued. "I assume as a member of C-Sec you would prefer to keep Grax alive and not have him eliminated?"

"We'd like to keep the body count to a minimum, yeah!" Valni replied with a frown.

"Very well. My informant is an outstanding tech expert. He should be able to hack into the krogan's comm masquerading as the escort agency and divert him to a new location or inform him the Matriarch has changed the time of the rendezvous. It should not be hard to misdirect him from Lidanya's apartment for a sufficient amount of time."

Just then, Zaalia cleared her throat. "Umm… Excuse me for saying so but you're pretty blasé about helping a Citadel taskforce plot against a Matriarch; they're paragons for the asari, aren't they? So where is your loyalty to the nation?"

Liara smiled thinly. "Your confusion is understandable. You are turian, you have different values. To you the idea of a dishonest leader is an anathema. Asari have a more direct approach when it comes to subterfuge and counterespionage – especially on Illium. I know enough about my government to recognise the stain of corruption in its ranks. Sometimes a Matriarch rules for so long that manipulating events and other species becomes second nature, and morally reprehensible decisions are considered normal. It should never be normal! A corrupt Matriarch disrupts the very fabric of the Republics. It is something that cannot stand!"

Valni studied the asari carefully. She was impressed by Liara's principles, but there was a definite coldness in her eyes. Valni silently wondered if this was simply an asari maiden's passionate idealism or whether something had happened to her to prompt such a callous attitude …

"Who are we meeting?" Valni asked her.

"Your contact is a salarian named Sekat. He'll be in the back room of the Eternity lounge at twenty-one-hundred hours this evening. Make sure your krogan is there. Sekat will want to make a copy of his biometric data."

"Is there anything our friend should know before he meets Lidanya?"

Liara gave another smile. "Nothing your asari crewmates cannot tell you," she answered cryptically. "Though I would warn your krogan to prepare himself. Lidanya has an infamous reputation within the agency. They say she can be quite… dominating."

"On behalf of C-Sec and the Hierarchy, we thank you for your assistance," Valni said.

Liara nodded politely. "Take great care. Lidanya is not to be trifled with. I advise you to destroy any evidence of your involvement in the break-in at the first opportunity. If she discovers you in her apartment it is highly likely you won't be heard from again."

"Then we'll do our damnedest not to get caught," Valni assured the asari.

"I didn't plan to leave a business card either," Zaalia added wryly.

"May the Goddess watch over you," Liara told them.

The meeting over, Valni and Zaalia thanked Liara again and rose from their seats, then strolled out of the office.

It wasn't until the doors shut behind them that Lia'Vael spoke.

"Is this break-in really a good idea? When one of Shepard's ex-squad mates is warning us not to cross a Matriarch, I have to wonder if we shouldn't just call it a day?"

"Ex-squad mates?" Zaalia repeated. "Wait, you mean she was on the _Normandy_ , too?"

Lia'Vael nodded. "That was Liara T'Soni. She fought with Tali'Zorah and Shepard at the Battle of the Citadel. Everyone on the Flotilla knows the story."

"T'Soni also worked with Shepard?" Zaalia asked in surprise. "That's weird. Not the first time we've met someone who used to be part of Shepard's crew."

"Yeah…" Valni agreed hastily, neglecting to mention her recent reunion with Kenneth and Gabby. "I'm starting to think it isn't a coincidence."

"As much fun as this job sounded, I can't promise my hands won't get sweaty," Zaalia said.

They strode down the wide stairs and between the exchange of shops towards the _Threads of Fate_.

* * *

**_Eternity Lounge, Nos Astra, Illium – 20:55 LT_ **

Several things immediately struck Lia'Vael about the Eternity lounge. The first, and most obvious, was diversity of the clientele. Being an asari controlled world, Lia'Vael had expected the feminine aliens to make up the bulk of the patrons, and while it was true there were plenty of asari in the bar, Lia'Vael was surprised to see turians, salarians, and volus openly mixing with a couple of quarians.

The other thing that struck her was how everyone was being treated. Different races were enjoying each other's company. Asari waitresses moved from table to table, giving drinks to turians and quarians alike. Unlike the Citadel, her own people were being treated equally here – as customers. They weren't being called 'suit-rat' and told to leave.

But what surprised her most of all was how much she _liked_ the place!

Most species tended to avoid large crowds and noisy environments. To a quarian, however, and particularly one who hadn't seen the Flotilla for a while, the place was so crowded that it reminded her of home. Even the music – an asari tune that was completely alien to her – evoked memories of the dances back on the Flotilla and Lia'Vael immediately found herself tapping her hand against her leg to the beat.

With a grin forming on her face, she followed her turian and krogan crewmates between the crowds.

Valni and Zaalia led the way to the back room. Lia'Vael shadowed Chaill closely as she trailed after them across the dimly lit bar. There was something comforting about the krogan, which surprised Lia'Vael considering the first time she'd met him his face had been an ugly mass of bruises. That, coupled with her natural distrust of krogan (reinforced by history lessons about the Krogan Rebellions back on the Flotilla) meant that working closely with him should have felt scary and intimidating.

Surprisingly, it wasn't.

The krogan engineer had been intelligent, witty, out-going, erudite, and remarkably laid-back. In short, Lia'Vael felt safe around him, which was something she never thought she'd say about a krogan, and she was rapidly growing to like his company.

They moved up a set of steps and entered the back room. Inside, a scowling white-hued salarian in a smart green suit was standing by the wall.

"Are you Sekat?" Valni queried.

"Yes," the salarian replied with a petulant glare. He was shifting from foot-to-foot, seemingly anxious to leave. "I prefer not to linger. You can never be sure if we're being monitored."

"Have you been briefed about what we need?" Valni asked him.

"Of course!" Sekat nodded at Lia'Vael. "Perhaps your servant could get some drinks?"

"I'm not a servant!" Lia'Vael protested.

"Let me rephrase that: a large crowd attracts attention and we have enough of that with _him_ here." He jabbed his finger at Chaill. "I don't like to draw a crowd. If you want a new identity, only those people who need to be here should be here."

Valni turned to Zaalia. "Why don't you two head to the bar?"

"Alright," Zaalia agreed. She turned to the quarian quietly glaring at Sekat. "Let's go."

Zaalia led Lia'Vael out of the back room leaving Valni and Chaill with the salarian.

"Bosh'tet!" Lia'Vael muttered once they were out of earshot.

They moved through the crowds to the bar area on the other side of the room. Standing behind the bar was a purple skinned asari in a red dress and no markings on her face.

"What can I get for ya, babe?" she asked Zaalia. Her voice was unusually deep.

"Two Cipritine brandies, neat, and…" Zaalia nodded toward Lia'Vael, "… I have no idea what quarians drink," she confessed.

Lia'Vael gestured at Chaill's distinctive krogan silhouette in the back room at the far end of the bar. "I'd like to order a drink for my friend. Can you recommend anything?"

"The Harvey Wallbanger is popular with krogan," the bartender replied. "Partly for the name, but mostly because I mix it with ryncol instead of vodka."

"Yeah, one of those, please," Lia'Vael agreed.

"And what about you?"

"Oh, I can't drink."

"Sure you can. Why don't I whip you up a turian whiskey smash?"

"But I couldn't drink it," Lia'Vael insisted.

"You have an induction port, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but… it wouldn't be safe, would it?"

"Honey, I've been mixing drinks since before your people were wearing those damn suits! I know what I'm doing."

The bartender really did know what she was doing. Before they knew it, two brandies, a whiskey smash, and a lime-green Harvey Wallbanger were on the counter. Lia'Vael peered at the rose coloured whiskey in the short glass.

"It's very pink," she observed.

"And guaranteed to do send your inhibitions running for the hills," the bartender replied. She plopped a pink straw in the glass to finish the effect. "Scan it to check it's sterile if it'll make you happier. Just don't drink it too quickly." Lia'Vael reached into a pocket for a credit chit, but the bartender waved it away. "On the house."

"Really? Why?"

"If your friend is who I think he is then he deserves a little celebration. Just tell him I hope serving on the _Auroto_ worked out for him."

Zaalia and Lia'Vael took the drinks over the back room. As they approached, Sekat appeared in the doorway and scurried through the lounge and out the door. Zaalia moved over to intercept Valni as she walked out of the back room.

"What happened to the specialist?" Zaalia asked.

"He's done," Valni replied. "Got the data he needs from Chaill and left. Glad to be rid of him, to be honest."

"Good, now we can relax for a bit," Zaalia said and thrust one of the brandies into Valni's hand. "We're about to throw ourselves into the fray. Can't do that without a drink!"

Lia'Vael handed Chaill his drink, telling him what it was called. He took a swig.

"Not bad," Chaill said approvingly, "though it'd be better without the fruit juice."

"The bartender had a message for you," Lia'Vael added. "She said she hoped serving on the _Auroto_ worked out for you."

Chaill's eyes widened as he stared at the asari bartender. "It can't be…" he muttered.

He strolled forward, clearing a path towards the bar with Lia'Vael hot on his heels.

Chaill laughed happily as he saw the bartender. "Matriarch Aethyta, as I live and brawl."

"Figured I hadn't seen the last of you, Chaill," the bartender replied. "How's the crest?"

"Still smarting after our last meeting."

"What? I only tapped you."

"You cracked my cranial plating," Chaill protested.

"It grew back, didn't it? Whelp! I thought krogan were tough?" The asari grinned and wiped down the bar with a rag. "Well? Am I gonna die of old age before I hear your story?"

Chaill laughed. Then he told her of his experiences working on the _Auroto_. How he'd bonded with the salarian crew; the diversion to Gellix and the chaotic mission on the surface. He related how the turians stationed on Gellix had reacted to him, and his joy at meeting an old human friend again… At that point, Chaill broke into a wide grin. "It was one of the best experiences of my life."

"You get laid?"

Lia'Vael had never seen a krogan blush before.

Chaill's pale cheeks coloured a slight shade of orange. He shook his head and chuckled softly. "You haven't changed a bit."

"And you haven't answered my question," Aethyta noted with a sly smirk.

Chaill cleared his throat and turned to Lia'Vael.

"Lia'Vael, let me to introduce Matriarch Aethyta. If it wasn't for this asari firebrand I'd have never been granted permission to work on a salarian ship."

"Pleasure," Aethyta told Lia'Vael.

"You're a Matriarch?" Lia'Vael asked in astonishment.

"Yup."

"Why are you serving drinks at a bar?"

"I enjoy the warm and fuzzy feeling of serving tanked-up layabouts. Plus, I get to crack a few skulls in the evenings."

"Yeah, but, I thought… I thought all Matriarchs worked as advisors and lived in tall towers … Don't you have acolytes?"

"You don't have to have followers to be a Matriarch."

"So you're not sought out for your wise council?"

"Ask a lot of questions don't you, honey?"

"The galaxy is a _really_ confusing place," Lia'Vael said, nodding firmly.

"You'll get used to it," Aethyta replied. "My advice: Love long, laugh loud, fight hard, and always enjoy the ride." She turned back to Chaill. "How long you gonna be here?"

"Probably no more than a couple of days," Chaill replied.

"Well, if you ever want some company you know where to find me. We can do some proper catching up."

Chaill grinned again. He thanked Aethyta and the pair retreated back to their turian friends.

"Do you know _every_ asari in the galaxy?" LiaVael asked Chaill.

"Only the ones worth knowing," he replied.

Valni and Zaalia were sat at a table. The quarian and krogan joined them and Lia'Vael carefully inserted the straw through her mask's induction port. There was a slight hiss as the suit automatically acclimatized to the foreign body, disinfecting the plastic tube. She grasped the straw between her lips and inhaled, taking a gulp of the smoky and curiously warming liquid. An explosion of flavour filled her mouth, numbing her throat as it went down. Lia'Vael savoured the sour/sweet tang of unfamiliar spirits. It wasn't at all bad.

 _I could get used to this_!

An indeterminate period of time later Lia'Vael was surprised to realise her glass was empty.

She stared happily at the twinkling lights shining above the dancefloor, her senses pleasantly blunted. She frowned, trying to recall what that asari had said… 'Don't drink it too quickly'?

 _Oops_!

Her head slid sideways against something hard. With some effort, she turned to see she was resting against Chaill's shoulder.

"Shorry," she slurred.

"You alright?"

"I feel funny," she confessed. "The world is shpinning. Why won't the room shtay shtill?"

"Okay…" Chaill replied hesitantly. Lia'Vael was vaguely aware of Valni and Zaalia giving her concerned looks.

"Can you stand up, Lia'Vael?" Valni asked.

To her credit, Lia'Vael did attempt to stand. She aimed her feet at the floor, but, inexplicably, the floor moved and she missed and slumped back against the krogan's chest. She looked down at her suit. "I don't think my legs are working," she replied.

Chaill shifted beside her, and hooked his arms under her knees and armpits. "I'll get her back to the ship."

"Weee!" Lia'Vael giggled as he lifted her off the couch. "Hey, you're really strong!" Her finger curled into the folds of his jacket. "Hmm, and really warm! How'd do your clothses not bursht into fire all the time, eh?"

Chaill made his way through the crowds towards the door. "I think you've had too many drinks."

"I only had the one. It was niiiice!"

"Yeah, that was too many. They probably don't agree with you."

"I like the pink ones!"

Valni and Zaalia watched the inebriated quarian and her krogan chaperon disappear through the sliding doors.

"She is going to feel it in the morning!" Zaalia said.

* * *

Zaalia was right.

Lia'Vael stumbled out from her bed (though she couldn't for the life of her remember how she got into it) and wandered, with considerable effort, into the ship's common area.

The crew of two turians and two asari turned as Lia'Vael lurched into the room.

Erata greeted her with a bright smile. "Good morning."

Lia'Vael flinched. For some reason Erata appeared to be shouting. "I'll take your word for it," she mumbled.

"Enjoy your first away mission?" Zaalia asked.

Now the turian pilot was shouting.

"To a point," Lia'Vael replied. "How'd I end up in my bed?"

"Chaill carried you in," Valni told her. "We watched him. He made sure you were comfortable and then let you rest."

"I'm still curious how you managed to get a quarian drunk, Severan," T'Rani said.

"Trade secret, ma'am," Valni replied.

 _Okay, is everybody yelling_?

"Could everyone stop talking please?" Lia'Vael pleaded.

"It's a hangover. You'll be fine," T'Rani said. "Suck it up."

"I need water. I'm really dry." Lia'Vael made a beeline for the food dispenser.

"You could try turian coffee," Valni suggested.

"Yeah, but we don't have any straws," Zaalia pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, I'm gonna mainline the stuff!" Lia'Vael said.

"Hey, good to see you up," a voice declared. Lia'Vael turned around. What she saw confused her; Chaill was standing in the doorway, but he looked… odd. His red crest was partly covered in green patches that made him look like he had some strange, krogan version of vitiligo.

"What the hell was in that drink?" she demanded.

"Oh, I gotta dye my crest," Chaill explained, pointing at his head. "If I'm taking Jorgal Grax's identity I have to look like him. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty awful…" Lia'Vael confessed. "Thanks for carrying me back here."

"No worries. Had to make sure you were safe. You were fairly out of it." Lia'Vael cringed slightly as Chail directed his attention to T'Rani. "I have a concern… As I'm playing the part of a companion, just how far am I supposed to take it with Lidanya?"

T'Rani and Valni exchanged a look.

"That depends on the infiltration team, but it shouldn't be anything too physical," she said. "Once Severan and D'Ceni have gathered the data and have safely retreated back through the escape tunnel, I'll contact Lidanya's secretary with her the escort agency's clearance code and tell her we need to recall you with a personal emergency. I will apologise for the inconvenience and reschedule an appointment at a later date."

"You'll have to occupy her until we retrieve the data," Erata added. "But don't be concerned. I know my way around her apartment."

"Yeah, but in the unlikely event of a balls-up and you're delayed, how exactly do I _occupy_ the Matriarch?"

"With charm, with guile, and, if all else fails, shake that cute little tail of yours," Erata said with a grin.

T'Rani stood up. "Alright, that's enough." She indicated Chaill to follow her. "We'll brief you on companion etiquette. D'Ceni, you're with me."

Erata followed them out. As they left, Erata kindly offered to help Chaill dye the armour plating on the rest of his body. "Just in case you need an extra pair of hands for those hard to reach areas!"

As soon as they'd gone, Lia'Vael sidled up to Valni and Zaalia.

"Could you do something for me?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, what's up?" Valni replied.

"Look after Chaill, will you?" she pleaded. "I don't think he realises just how serious this is."

Valni gave a slight smile. Lia'Vael's growing attachment to her fellow engineer hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the crew. "Don't worry, Lia'Vael," Valni assured her, "we'll watch his back."


	26. The Illium Job: The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team infiltrate Matriarch Lidanya's apartment, and Chaill experiences a part of asari culture that he never knew existed. Will he escape Lidanya's clutches unscathed? 
> 
> Infiltrations; revelations; submissions, and lots of leather!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains nudity, sexual themes, BDSM elements, and mental images that may destroy your head canon.

**_Skycar, Nos Astra Sky Lanes, Illium – 20:25 LT – 23_ ** **_rd_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

Chaill peered through the skycar window, watching Nos Astra's towering buildings zip past in monolithic blurs and caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the glass. He hardly recognised himself. His crest, once bright red, was now dyed the leafy green common to Clan Jorgal. His complexion had changed too: Erata had very kindly (and enthusiastically) helped adjust his skin texture by adding layers of scales to his cheeks to more closely resemble Jorgal Grax and his eyes were tinted green by an invisible film covering his pupils. He blinked a couple of times; the film, while undetectable to scans, did tend to irritate his eyes.

He glanced down at his clothes. He'd worn formal clothing in the past, but nothing quite like the black and white pin-striped suit he was now decked out in – which, to his mind, looked closer to pyjamas!

" _Final comm check. You hearing me, Chaill_?" a voice piped into his ear.

"I hear ya," Chaill replied.

" _We just got the call from Sekat_ ," Severan's voice announced. Chaill craned his neck to catch a glimpse of Valni, Zaalia and Erata following him in the second skycar. " _Jorgal Grax has been diverted. He's been picked up by what he believes is Lidanya's skycar and being taken to the Saefos Valley. That's a three hour journey. It should give us plenty of time to break into the matriarch's apartment and hack her computer_."

" _I do love turian brevity_ ," the voice of Erata piped up. " _Why resort to euphemisms when you can say exactly what they mean_."

" _You're almost at Aether Spire_ ," Valni continued. " _We'll break off once we're in range, then circle around and enter the tower on the lower levels_."

"I'll get the drinks in and you can join the party later," Chaill laugh quietly.

" _We'll probably need one by the time we've finished_ ," the voice of Gerumis added. " _Just don't go drinking them all without us, Chaill_."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

" _You sound confident_ ," Erata said. " _No lingering concerns about meeting Lidanya_?"

"How often do you get to be a Matriarch's boy toy?" Chaill asked with a grin. He drew in a deep breath. "I feel like I'm going into battle."

" _Maybe your clan will write songs about you_?" Erata suggested.

" _I doubt it'd be suitable for polite company_ ," Zaalia put in.

"Perfect! Just like the rest of our songs."

His skycar banked right and the Aether Spire came into view. Taller than the surrounding buildings by a good fifty storeys, the top six floors of the imposing skyscraper was reserved entirely for Matriarch Lidanya's personal use.

The rooftop landing pad was guarded by two leather-clad asari commandos, acolytes of Lidanya and members of her honour guard who were also highly trained killers.

The autopilot brought Chaill's skycar into land. The two asari guards waited until Chaill had exited the vehicle before moving forward with rifles raised.

Chaill calmly approached the guards to announce himself.

"Jorgal Grax. I believe Matriarch Lidanya is expecting me?"

One of the asari stepped forward while her partner kept Chaill in her crosshairs.

"Identification," the asari ordered.

Chaill activated his omni-tool and his manufactured identity appeared above his arm. A holo-image of Chaill's green-crested head slowly revolved in mid-air accompanied by the agency credentials and his biometric data. "I understand the Matriarch requested the agency send a krogan of culture," Chaill added with what he hoped was a charming smile.

The asari didn't smile back. She stepped forward to verify his identity.

Chaill tried not to hold his breath as the guard checked his false ID against the information on her omni-tool. After a tense few moments, the asari nodded in satisfaction.

"Raise your arms," she ordered.

Chaill did as he was ordered. The guard sent out a cone of light from her omni-tool and started to scan Chaill up and down. The scanning beam penetrated his clothing, revealing his plated skin beneath. Chaill was silently thankful that Erata had been so insistent she covered _every_ part of his plate armour in the dye.

The probing examination continued for an uncomfortably long time; the asari guards scrutinising his body with meticulous attention to detail. After a while, Chaill began to think it would have saved time if he'd just turned up naked.

"He's unarmed," the guard finally declared. "No weapons on him."

"Well, not entirely," the other guard put in with a smirk.

"Omni-tool is an unmodified Nexus model. He's clean."

The other guard lowered her rifle. "Proceed on through. Matriarch Lidanya is waiting for you."

Chaill put his hands down. "Much obliged," he said graciously.

He made his way past the guards towards the main entrance. The glowing red lock flashed to green as he approached and the heavy security doors slid apart.

As Chaill disappeared into the building the guard who'd scanned him turned to whisper to her companion.

"Fresh meat!"

* * *

Zaalia touched their skycar down onto the service platform of the 149th floor.

Valni clambered out of the vehicle followed by Erata. The asari had also changed her appearance. The dark, tribal like markings around her eyes were covered by makeup and she now had an intricate pattern of bright red lines decorating her forehead. In addition, the team, including Zaalia, were dressed in the brown, long-sleeved coveralls of the Aether Spire's custodian staff. The suits, while unflattering, at least allowed them to blend in.

Valni looked up at the building. Even though they were nearly a kilometre above the ground the Aether Spire continued to soar upwards into the sky.

"We'll have to take the elevator to the 200th floor," Erata told her. She turned to Zaalia. "Remain in the vehicle. If this goes south we'll need to bug out quickly. You're our exit strategy."

"I'll keep the motor running," Zaalia agreed. "But next time we do this I wanna be in the thick of it with you guys."

"Let's hope we don't make a habit of this," Valni replied.

"Shame, I kinda liked the idea of being a master criminal," Erata said with a grin.

Valni retrieved a small bag from the skycar. She flung it over her shoulder and led Erata towards the platform's entrance.

"We've arrived," she announced.

" _Proceed as planned_ ," T'Rani's voice said in her ear. The Maven had elected to remain behind and monitor the operation from the _Threads of Fate_. " _Try and be quick, I don't want to leave Chaill in Lidanya's apartment for long_."

"Understood," Valni replied.

The locked door leading to the freight elevator glowed red as they approached.

"I guess I'm up," Erata said and switched on her omni-tool to sync it with the lock. She tapped away at the interface. "You know, we engineers have a competition back in the Order: We get together and see who can hack a lock the fastest… So far I've never been able to beat the time set by my instructor, but…" The lock flared to green and the doors slid open. "I do come a close second."

"You'll have to teach me that," Valni said.

"Glad to. But it doesn't come free," Erata said slyly. "We can discuss payment later."

Grinning, Erata ushered Valni into the freight elevator.

* * *

Chaill walked through a blue-lit hallway, glancing at the inusannon artwork lining the walls. At the end of the corridor stood two more commandos keeping watchful guard and a short asari in a simple white gown who waited patiently for him.

"Jorgal Grax?" the short asari asked.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"I am Matriarch Lidanya's personal assistant. Please follow me."

The asari led Chaill through a pair of tall, wooden doors into a lounge area. Chaill almost stopped in his tracks as they entered the room, glancing around in awe. At least three storeys tall, the airy lounge was dominated by a massive, unbroken window looking out over a glorious view of the city that was framed against Illium's orange sun. An open fire set on a wide, circular plinth with a silver flue reaching all the way to the ceiling took up the middle of the room. Several comfortable looking sofas and chairs were arranged in neat patterns; antique printed tomes were stacked on shelves along the walls, and two sets of stairs on either side of the room led up to an observation balcony in front of the window. The room looked like it was capable of entertaining large groups of people.

Lidanya's assistant gestured at the chairs. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable, the Matriarch will join you momentarily."

Chaill thanked her and the asari bowed and backed out of the room, closing the doors behind her.

Once he was alone, Chaill cast another glance over the room. It was possible that there were hidden cameras to observe visitors. He couldn't risk openly contacting the rest of the team.

Instead, Chaill approached the large window. "Wow! That is an impressive view," he said aloud, pretending to admire the Nos Astra horizon.

" _Are you inside, Chaill?_ " Valni asked in his ear.

"Yes, indeed," Chaill replied, still gazing through the window.

" _Good. We're on our way up. When we're in position activate the pulse_."

"Couldn't be clearer," Chaill said.

"I'm glad you approve," a feminine voice said to his right.

Chaill turned. On the upper balcony, by a doorway that he hadn't noticed before stood a tall, indigo-skinned asari with magenta markings on her face. Chaill immediately recognised her from the footage he'd studied. The statuesque Matriarch Lidanya, clothed in a long and shapely red dress, strolled down the stairway. She looked powerful; sinewy muscles rippling beneath the fabric of her dress as she swept forward with a dancer's grace. Chaill could tell she maintained a strict training regime, and despite her rank as a Matriarch and advanced age, Lidanya still retained the youthful appearance of an asari matron 500 years her junior.

Lidanya reached the bottom of the stairs and glided towards him.

"So, you would be Grax of Jorgal…" Lidanya said as she approached. "A clan famed for one of the longest krogan breeding lines on Tuchanka."

"You know of us?" Chaill asked.

"I make it my business to become intimately familiar with our non-asari allies," Lidanya replied. "The diversity of life is beauty in its purest form. And experiencing that beauty first-hand is not merely desirable, but a necessity."

Chaill recognised the quote. "Matriarch Dilinaga," he said, nodding. "The last thing she said to her acolytes before she embarked on her journey. Words to live by."

An approving smile curled Lidanya's lips. "Few non-asari know that quote, much less one from your species. You surprise me, Grax. Not many can still do that."

"I hope it won't be the last time?"

"That remains to be seen."

Chaill grinned and cast a glance at her apartment.

"I was just admiring your dwelling. It's a palace. Certainly like nothing we have on Tuchanka."

"No doubt," Lidanya said wryly. She gestured at the room. "My retreat from the pressures of command. One of many, in fact, though my favourite by a long way. Here we are far removed from the politics of Thessia. Illium may give the illusion of urbane enlightenment, but it is unpredictable, impulsive, perilous. It reminds me of my maiden years – full of danger and excitement. Life was simpler then. I never knew what would happen one day to the next."

"I can understand why krogan would appeal to you. We excel at organised chaos."

"Perhaps you can help me recapture some of the spontaneity of youth?" Lidanya asked.

Chaill gave a slight bow. "I am at your disposal."

"Yes, you are," Lidanya agreed. "A drink, perhaps?"

* * *

Valni and Erata emerged from the elevator on the 200th floor. It had been the interminably long ride up feeling glad to be out of there after having been serenaded by mind-numbingly dull music during.

The upper levels were sparsely occupied and few of the asari workers paid them any mind as Erata directed Valni to a pokey storeroom opposite the freight elevator.

"That's where the escape hatch comes out," Erata said quietly as she powered up her omni-tool. The asari engineer performed another quick bypass on the storeroom lock. The lock flashed green and the door slid open. Erata ushered Valni inside.

The storeroom was a small, rectangular space with shelves set along the green walls. Erata disabled the security camera in the room, beclouding the sensors to mask their presence as Valni began unzipping her coverall. Erata quickly followed her example, stripping down to a black, skin-tight catsuit she was wearing underneath. Valni peeled off her clothes to reveal a similar figure-hugging turian catsuit, then hung the coveralls on a hook on the wall.

"Where's the hatch entrance?" she asked Erata.

"Behind you," the asari replied pointing at the far wall. "That's a false wall. There's a private elevator behind it."

"And where's it come out?"

"Her main lounge. Behind one of the bookcases."

Valni nodded and spoke into her comm. "Alright, Chaill, we're in position. When you're ready, activate the pulse."

* * *

Chaill thanked Lidanya's personal assistant as she handed him a glass of sparkling honey-wine. Chaill had never tried the asari drink before and took a tentative sip of the golden-coloured liquid. It was a little sweet for his tastes, but he smiled and nodded appreciatively.

"Do you know anything about asari mead?" Lidanya asked.

"I've heard rumours that it's fermented in a monastery far away from Thessia, but I never knew if that was true," Chaill said. He took another sip of the wine.

"The story has a grain of truth, though it's difficult to imagine one monastery supplying our entire mead demand. This is 70 year old spiced Myoth, aged in wooden barrels made from the trees of Thessia's southern forests and highly prized in the Republics for its _stimulating_ qualities… The effects are said to be particularly potent in non-asari."

Chaill swallowed carefully and looked at the glass in his hand. "I probably shouldn't have too much. The agency would prefer I keep a clear head."

"No need to stand on ceremony, my dear." Lidanya glanced at her assistant. "That'll be all, Kira, thank you."

Her assistant bowed and withdrew as silently as she'd entered.

"I don't suppose you have the opportunity to experience 'dwellings' like this?" Lidanya asked once her assistant had closed the doors behind her. "Maybe I should give you the tour?"

Chaill realised he was being led and accepted her proposal.

Lidanya hooked a well-toned arm beneath his right bicep and steered him up the stairs to the balcony. When they reached the top, she disentangled her arm and gestured at the doorway she'd emerged from that Chaill assumed were her private chambers.

"After you," Lidanya said.

Chail gave another slight bow and walked through the door. With his back to Lidanya, Chaill quickly and silently tapped the palm of his left hand with his right finger. His palm glowed orange for a brief second as his omni-tool activated.

He'd sent the pulse.

* * *

There was a clunk in the storeroom. Valni watched as the shelves on the end wall retracted and slid apart. A hatch appeared behind the wall and a light flickering on to reveal an elevator shaft.

Erata stepped forward and touched the holographic interface beside the shaft to call the elevator.

A white, cylindrical cab appeared a few seconds later. The doors opened and Erata and Valni stepped inside. Erata activated the control panel, ordering it to ascend. The doors shut and the elevator hoisted upwards.

"Activate cloak," Valni ordered.

They touched their omni-tools, their catsuits flared white and a second later they vanished as the light refracted around them.

"Oh! That's an odd sensation," Erata remarked.

"You get used to it," Valni replied.

"No, it's quite nice really. Any chance I could hang on to this suit once we're done?"

"I doubt T'Rani would agree to that."

" _You're right. I wouldn't_ ," T'Rani said in their ears.

"Just checking," Erata said.

The cab pulled to a halt as it reached Lidanya's apartment.

The doors opened; they were behind a false wall. Valni pressed a cloaked hand against the surface and the wall swung outwards easily.

Valni poked her head out through the widening gap. They were in a huge lounge furnished with expensive looking chairs. Valni scanned the room to check the coast was clear and slipped out of the elevator. Erata followed, taking careful note of the minute depressions left by Valni's taloned feet in the thick carpet so as to avoid walking into her. At that moment, Erata understood why soldiers with infiltrator tech generally worked alone rather than in pairs or groups: it was so they wouldn't accidentally collide with one another.

Looking back, Valni watched the bookcase behind them automatically swing shut, merging seamlessly with the wall.

"Don't worry, now it's unlocked we can open it again anytime," Erata whispered, before adding. "Her study is upstairs."

They snuck up the steps leading to the balcony and slipped through an open door at the top leading to a wide corridor with exits left and right.

"Left," Erata whispered.

Valni turned left, slinking down the corridor in a half-crouch. Ahead of them, an asari in a white dress rounded the corner. Valni and Erata stopped dead, waiting for the woman to pass them.

Suddenly the asari paused. She looked around, frowning, as if she'd heard something. Then, with a small shake of her head, the asari continued walking.

Valni tapped Erata on what she hoped was her arm and they crept onwards to a locked door.

Erata quietly and efficiently hacked the lock. The door slid open and they crept inside.

"You're making mincemeat of these locks," Valni said softly. "I imagined a matriarch would have better security."

"She has top of the line security," Erata replied. "Who'd you think put it in for her?"

Lidanya's personal study was more akin to a garden than an office. A circular reclining seat with a canopy was set in the middle of the room with a haptic interface and holographic screen built into the canopy. Plants of varying colours grew around the room in bespoke gravel pits sunken into the floor; there was even a water feature trickling gently in the corner of the room.

Valni disengaged her cloak. "For an evil mastermind, Lidanya has good taste."

Erata reappeared beside her and stared at the reclining seat. "Lidanaya's neural implant and computer are linked. I can't access the computer interface without setting off every alarm in the apartment."

"How do we bypass it?" Valni asked.

Erata retrieved a small, egg-shaped device from her suit's thigh pocket and pointed at a hatch in the ceiling with a small, red lock at its centre. "This is a synaptic dampener. If you attach this to the remote exocortex in the service duct it'll temporarily block the signal from the computer."

Valni glanced up at the hatch in the ceiling. It was a good four metres above her. "Shouldn't be a problem," she said.

Erata handed over the synaptic dampener and unlocked the hatch with her omni-tool. "Do you need a leg up?" she asked.

"No need." Valni smiled as she pocketed the device and took two running steps before vaulting up against the wall and leaping for the trap door. She caught the edge of the hatch; her talons finding purchase on the ridged metal and coiled her legs up, almost bending double as she flicked the glowing lock in the centre of the hatch with a toe on her right foot. The hatch slid open and she grabbed the lip, hauling herself into the duct.

"Show off," Erata said jokingly.

"I'll be quick," Valni promised as her feet disappeared from view.

"Let's hope Chaill's keeping Lidanya distracted."

* * *

Lidanya's tour of her apartment ended, as Chaill expected, in her bedchamber.

He had to admire her sense of style. The furnishings in Lidanya's apartment were understated and elegant, and her sleeping quarters were a stylish blend of contemporary and classical design.

Blue-white metal walls fused with fawn-coloured exposed brickwork; artwork depicting ancient civilisations mixed with modern asari sculptures, and the queen-size bed was swathed in soft pillows and simple white fabrics. It was completely different from what Chaill expected. He imagined there'd be more red.

"You look surprised," Lidanya said.

"Impressed would be a better word. I admire your taste in inusannon artwork, and the décor is reminiscent of the late asari _Jetór_ period."

Lidanya smiled. "You are possibly the most refined krogan I've ever met, Grax. Your knowledge of our history, your study of ancient cultures: they all hint at a classical education."

"I'm just an enthusiast," Chaill told her.

"For an enthusiast you are astonishingly well informed." Lidanya ran her hand down the centre of his broad chest. "It makes me wonder what other surprises you have hidden away."

"If its surprises you want, I am fit to bursting," Chaill replied with a grin.

"Is that so? Then we'll have to do something about that, won't we…?"

Slowly and deliberately, Lidanya undid the fasteners on his jacket.

* * *

It was a tight fit.

Valni dragged herself through the narrow duct, wondering why the asari made such slim service conduits when she realised they probably sent service robots into them. She sincerely hoped it wasn't going to get any narrower.

"Spirits!"

" _You okay, Severan_?" T'Rani's voice asked her.

"It's hard going, ma'am, but I'll be fine," Valni replied.

" _Remember, zero visible presence. I don't want anything left behind that can be traced back to us_ ," T'Rani reminded her.

"Understood," Valni said.

A bend in the duct led to an intersection where the duct widened out. Valni scooted down the shaft, noticing a band of light coming from a vent just ahead of her.

Valni glanced through the vent. To her surprise she was just above Lidanya's private chambers. Lidanaya was standing in front of Chaill and slowly gliding his suit's jacket off his shoulders to reveal a large scar on his back.

The jacket hit the floor and Lidanya said something about more surprises to come.

Valni didn't hang around to find out what the 'surprises' were. She kept crawling, shuffling through the duct until a strange black box with blue flickering lights appeared up ahead. Valni crawled alongside it and described what she could see to Erata.

" _That's Lidanya's exocortex_ ," Erata confirmed. " _It connects with her neural implant. Set the dampener against it and press the button on the side. But be careful when you disconnect it. Press and hold the button for ten seconds otherwise it could cause a short_."

Valni quickly connected the dampener. The device clicked into place and activated.

"Alright, it's on."

" _Excellent… Okay I can now connect to her network. Come back. I need you on lookout_."

"On my way."

Valni quickly retraced her path.

As she passed Lidanaya's bedroom Valni chanced a peek through the vent.

Much to her surprise, Chaill was naked.

The matriarch had removed his clothes and was inspecting his body with an air of cool detachment as she slowly circled him.

"I have something that would suit you perfectly…" Lidanay declared.

Valni dragged her eyes away and crawled back along the duct as fast as she could.

She dropped into Lidanya's office to find Erata lying on the reclining seat and perusing the data scrolling across the holographic screen that had appeared above her head.

"How long's this gonna take?" Valni demanded.

"I'm not sure," Erata replied. "Her files are compartmentalised. The database can't be copied in one go. I'm having to isolate the folders and copy them over one by one."

"Be quick," Valni said urgently. She moved to the office door, keeping a watchful eye on her omni-tools' proximity detector. "I don't think Chaill has much time left."

"How's he doing?" Erata asked, still focused on the screen above her.

Valni flicked over to Chaill's comm and was rewarded with Lidanya's voice.

" _Have you ever encountered one of these before_?" the matriarch asked in a sultry voice.

" _That looks like a boroscopic probe_ ," Chaill said. " _My brood-brother is a mechanic_ ," he added quickly. " _He uses it to inspect engine parts by inserting the probe into deep cavities_."

" _Quite correct_."

" _Why do you have one_?" Chaill queried. " _Never pegged you as the mechanical type_."

" _You'd be surprised how_ _many different 'cavities' it can probe_ ," Lidanya replied.

There was a hint of panic in Chaill's voice as he asked, " _Wouldn't that void the warranty_?"

Valni flicked off the comm. "You need to hurry," she told Erata.

"Going as fast as I can." Erata isolated another series of files and saved them to her omni-tool.

A beep from Valni's omni-tool caught her attention. Someone was approaching the office.

"Cloak!" Valni ordered.

Erata shut down the matriarch's computer as Valni vanished from view, and then activated her suit's tactical cloak. She was just in time. The doors slid open and an asari dressed in a long white gown walked into the room.

Valni watched the new arrival wander over to the central reclining couch. Valni wasn't sure if Erata had managed to get off the seat or whether she was still lying there.

The asari, who Valni guessed was Lidanya's assistant, frowned as she glanced around the room, checking to see if anything was out of place. Valni flattened herself against the wall, trying to remain as quiet as possible. Lidanya's assistant slowly looked upwards, her eyes falling on the hatch in the ceiling. Vani followed her gaze and silently cursed. The hatch lock was glowing green. It was still unlocked.

The assistant's expression darkened. She scowled; Valni noticed a sheen of perspiration forming on her brow. Then the asari turned and left the room.

Valni deactivated her cloak. "Have we been made?"

Erata reappeared on the couch and turned Lidanya's computer back on. "Check the dampener, quick. There's another access port for the exocortex in the room above."

Valni was already vaulting up towards the hatch. "Does she know about the port?"

"I dunno. We can't risk her discovering the dampener."

Valni was through the hatch in a second and crawling on her belly at speed, mindful not to make too much noise.

As she crawled past Lidanya's bedchamber, Valni glanced through the vent.

Chaill was no longer anywhere to be seen but did catch a glimpse of an asari dressed in skin-tight black bodysuit walking across the room to a side-door. It took Valni a moment to realise it was Lidanya, and she was carrying something long and slim in her right hand.

Valni didn't have time to worry about that and continued crawling through the vent. She turned a corner; the exocortex was just up ahead.

Valni slid up alongside it. "I'm in position," she whispered. "No sign of Lidanya's assistant."

" _Download is close to finishing. Give me another minute_ ," Erata replied.

" _Get the lead out, D'Ceni_!" T'Rani added.

" _Doing my best_ ," Erata replied.

" _Severan, hold position_ ," T'Rani ordered. " _Keep watch over…_ "

But T'Rani's words were drowned out by a scraping sound directly above the exocorex. Valni froze, listening intently. There was another noise to her left. Something heavy was being hauled out of the way. The sound of a lock disengaging was heard.

Valni reactivated her cloak just as a large section of the duct opened up above her. The face of Lidanya's assistant loomed over Valni.

The asari knelt and bent down, peeking inside the duct, mere centimetres from Valni's head.

Valni held her breath. The asari was so close.

An odd noise echoed from Lidanya's bedroom: A sound like wood hitting flesh. Valni was sure she heard Chaill grunt over the comm.

The assistant frowned as she looked at the exocortex, checking for any discrepancies, anything out of the ordinary.

 _Maybe she still hadn't seen the dampener_?

The asari leaned further into the duct to get a better view.

Valni tried to slowly edge herself back along the duct away from her.

Then the assistant's eyes went wide as she saw the device attached to the exocortex.

Valni bunched her fists instinctively, preparing to attack, but from her prone position she wouldn't be able to get a clean hit. If she attacked and didn't take the asari down in one hit it would give away their presence.

Below her, there was another sound of something hard striking flesh.

" _Nearly there_ ," Erata said in her ear.

The assistant cocked her head. For a moment, Valni thought she'd heard Erata whispering in her ear, but instead the asari reached her arm into the duct… and grabbed the dampener.

" _I've got it_!" Erata said triumphantly in Valni's ear.

The asari pulled off the dampener.

A blinding flash and a loud bang echoed through the duct. A power surge ripped the dampener out of the asari's hand and she flew backwards, landing in a heap on the floor.

All hell broke loose.

Alarms blared. Valni poked her head out of the duct. The asari was down but alive, lying on the ground, groaning and dazed.

" _What happened_?" T'Rani's voice demanded.

Valni was already on the move. She grabbed the dampener and scrabbled along the duct, her ears ringing with the alarms – or maybe from the explosion.

"We've been made!" Valni said.

" _Evacuate_!" T'Rani ordered.

Valni peeked through the vent leading into Lidanya's bedroom. Two of her bodyguards stormed into the room. Lidanaya emerged from the side room. She didn't argue when the commandos ordered her to come with them. One of them grabbed a long, brown coat and draped it over Lidanya's shoulders as they evacuated the matriarch from the room. Within the space of a few seconds they were gone.

Once the room was clear Valni spoke into her comm.

"Chaill. Plan B! Get to the skycar!"

" _I'm a bit tied up at the moment_!" was Chaill's urgent reply.

Valni didn't slow down. "Well, drop what you're doing and use the escape hatch!"

" _No, I am_ literally _tied up_!"

"Oh…! Can you break free?"

" _Sure, but can I at least change first_?"

"No time! Get out of there! Now!"

" _Fine_!"

Valni reached the hatch and slithered out of the duct, landing in a catlike crouch beside Erata.

The pair engaged their tactical cloak and dashed out of the office.

The corridors were deserted. Evidently the commandos had already evacuated Lidanya to safety though Valni weren't sure exactly where they'd taken her.

The pair sprinted through the corridors, running headlong into the main lounge.

The alarms were still blaring. The main window had automatically turned opaque, blocking out the cityscape. Erata activated her omni-tool to open the escape hatch and the bookcase by the fireplace swung open.

"The elevator's not big enough for all of us," Erata reminded Valni.

"Chaill, are you there? We're taking the escape tunnel in the lounge."

" _Go_!" Chaill insisted. " _I'll catch up_."

"We'll leave the door open for you," Valni promised as they piled into the elevator.

The doors shut and the elevator descended. The alarms faded away into the distance.

Once the doors opened, Valni and Erata stole into the storeroom, grabbing their clothes as they went and rushing for the freight elevator just outside.

Luck was on their side. The elevator was still on their floor and unoccupied. Erata kept the door open, as they wait for their krogan companion.

"Come on, Chaill," Valni implored.

Chaill entered the lounge, heading directly for the open bookcase as he clasped his suit jacket in his hands. As he passed the fireplace he threw his suit into the flames, destroying any physical evidence just as T'Rani had instructed.

It only took seconds to escape the apartment. Chaill hustled out of the storeroom and dashed across the corridor to join Valni and Erata in the freight elevator, his arrival prompting both Valni and Erata to do double takes when they saw how he was dressed.

Erata shut the doors and the elevator descended.

Valni tried – and failed miserably – not to stare at Chaill's odd attire on the journey down. Two things immediately caught her attention. His own clothes had been removed and abandoned in his rush to escape Lidanya's clutches. Instead, Chaill was now dressed (if that was the right word) in an intricate series of black leather straps that stretched over his shoulders and down his chest to a large shiny posing pouch that was most definitely too small for him, which, as it happened, was the other thing that Valni couldn't help but notice.

Erata, showing much less restraint, couldn't help but openly gape at the krogan. Chaill glared stoically at the wall as if trying to burn a hole through the metal. An awkward silence steadily grew as the turian and asari contemplated the leather-clad elephant in the room.

After a while, Erata opened her mouth, but Chaill raised a warning finger.

"Not! A single! Word!" he advised.

Erata accepted his wise counsel and promptly shut her mouth. The trio fell into silence, content to listen to the banal muzak being piped into the elevator.

The doors finally opened on the service platform. Chaill rushed ahead, hurrying towards Zaalia in the waiting skycar.

The skycar doors opened as they approached and Zaalia cheerfully piped up from the pilot seat, "You guys alright…?" But the question died on her lips when she saw Chaill.

Chaill sat in the front next to Zaalia. "Just drive!" he rumbled.

Zaalia didn't have to be told twice. Valni and Erata sat down and the skycar lifted off, speeding through the crowded Illium skylines passing several Nos Astra security skycars that were roaring towards the Aether Spire.

"Let's try not to look suspicious," Erata said, her advice gaining her a withering glare from Chaill.

"What in the Spirits happened back th…?" Zaalia began.

"Do ya wanna drive, or do ya wanna ask questions?" Chaill interrupted in a low growl.

"Can't I do both?"

"Just floor it," Valni said.

Zaalia hit the accelerator and the skycar surged forwards.

Back at the _Threads of Fate_ 's docking bay, Lia'Vael was waiting impatiently, kicking her heels as she paced back and forth.

Just then, their vehicle heading straight towards her came into view.

Zaalia landed the skycar on the docking bay's open balcony and the crew rolled out of the craft.

Lia'Vael ran towards them. "Hey, how'd it go-ooooooo…?" But her sentence dissolved into a high-pitched squeal. She froze, her hands clasping her mask as she stood transfixed, not quite believing what Chaill was almost wearing.

"It went fine! Let's leave!" Chaill thundered.

He stormed past the bemused quarian. Lia'Vael openly stared after him, taking particular note of the way the black straps converged around his stubby, pointed tail.

As Chaill disappeared inside the ship Lia'Vael rounded on Valni and Erata. "What the _hell_ did she do to him?" she demanded furiously. "I thought you were supposed to be watching his back?"

Lia'Vael turned on her heel and followed Chaill into the ship leaving Valni, Zaalia, and Erata

"Do ya think he'll put this into a song?" Erata asked.

* * *

Zaalia reported that there was no pursuit as the _Threads of Fate_ left Illium orbit.

Valni and Erata had changed out of their catsuits by the time they joined T'Rani and Zaalia on the bridge. Only the ship's two engineers were absent from the meeting. Valni's first concern was for the safety of her team and she immediately asked how Chaill was.

"He's doing okay, considering," T'Rani replied "He's cleaning himself up, and if I know krogan, he'll almost certainly want to hit something. Lia'Vael's reported he's already managed to break the shower! I expect he'll blow off some steam at one of the combat arenas once we're back on the Citadel. Better stay out of his way for time being."

"I'll get us back as fast as possible," Zaalia promised. "Don't want him knocking holes in my ship!" T'Rani gave her a wry look. " _Our_ ship," Zaalia hastily corrected.

"I know it's early yet but did you get any useful Intel from Lidanya's files?" Valni asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did," T'Rani said. "It'll take a while to sift through all the data, but I've discovered something surprising." She activated the main screen, calling up the matriarch's schedule and a list of the messages sent to the base on Eingana. "According to her schedule, Matriarch Lidanya _wasn't_ in Nos Astra when the messages were sent. In fact, she was on assignment back on the homeworld and nowhere near Illium."

"Could she have ordered her computer to send the messages remotely via her implant?" Erata asked.

T'Rani shook her head. "No. The exocortex in her apartment had been deactivated every time the computer communicated with Eingana. That's unusual in itself. Matriarchs depend on them to update their neural implants. Whoever sent those messages had unfettered access to her apartment and her computer and likely sent the messages without her knowledge."

"Well, that's gotta narrow down the list of suspects, surely?" Zaalia said.

T'Rani nodded in agreement. "Her guard detail travels with her wherever she goes. The only one who remained behind on Nos Astra… was her assistant."


	27. Playing to Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Citadel, Chaill blows off some steam... the krogan way. Meanwhile, Valni receives an anonymous message on her omni-tool directing her to a secret meeting in the Commons.

**_Officer Severan's Apartment, Zakera Ward, Citadel – 17:58 GSD – 24_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

The last thing Valni expected when she entered her apartment was the sound of a keening, sensual moan.

The _Threads of Fate_ arrived back at the Citadel fifteen hours after leaving Illium. The journey had been uneventful, but tense. Chaill had hardly said a word to the rest of the crew for most of the trip, opting to brood quietly in the isolation of the engine room. The atmosphere on the ship was heavy. Lia'Vael too had been uncommunicative, keeping to herself and offering only a cursory greeting to Valni and Erata when they encountered each other in the mess.

T'Rani meanwhile worked feverishly trying to decipher the information taken from Matriarch Lidanya's computer. Even though every alarm in the Matriarch's apartment had been set off and Lidanya's assistant – who was now the prime suspect in their investigations – had discovered the device attached to the Matriarch's computer, T'Rani still considered the operation a success. True, it wouldn't be long before the authorities on Illium started searching for whoever was responsible for the break-in, which limited the time T'Rani could trawl through the data, but they still completed the mission and none of the team had been identified or captured.

Her primary concern now was Chaill. The krogan was likely still smarting, both mentally and physically, from his encounter with Lidanya, and if T'Rani knew krogan (and she took pride in how well she _did_ know krogan) Chaill needed to release his frustrations. Fortunately there was a place on the Citadel he could do that.

T'Rani called ahead to make a reservation for him and Chaill seemed to perk up considerably when she told him what she had planned.

For the first time in a while, Chaill smiled and even invited the rest of the team to watch. They happily agreed.

Despite the improvement in Chaill's morale, Valni arrived back at her apartment feeling vaguely dispirited. T'Rani's revelation that Lidanya's assistant was the primary suspect had left Valni kicking herself. If she'd known she could have arrested the suspect in Lidanya's apartment, but instead she'd let the asari slip right through her fingers.

However, any lingering concerns quickly vanished when she heard the welcoming groans emanating from her apartment.

Valni slipped through the door into the living area.

The lights inside were dimmed, soft music played in the background, and the voice of a woman, who sounded suspiciously like Vereen, trilled from Valni's large couch facing away from the door.

"Ooooh! Right there! That's it!"

Valni froze.

"That is _good_. You've obviously done this before…"

"Never with a turian," a male voice replied. Judging by the lack of flanging in the voice he was almost certainly human. "But it's nice to know some things translate well across species."

"Hmmm, I should say so!" Vereen's disembodied voice groaned. Then a tan-coloured hand reached over the back of the sofa, the three fingers curling into the fabric. "That feels wonderful!"

"Good to know. My mother taught me this…"

Valni's eyes went wide.

"Remind me to thank her. All those extra human fingers suddenly make sense."

The man chuckled. "The secret is all in the wrist action."

"I'd say it's working! I love what you're doing with your thumb."

"Just here?"

"Oh, yeah!" Vereen's hand gripped the back of the couch tightly. "Spirits! I should farm you out to my sister. This would really help her relax!"

Valni's imagination went into meltdown and she called out to the amorous couple.

"Reen?!"

Vereen's head popped up from behind the sofa, closely followed by the face of her human friend, Ethan.

"Val! You're back!" Vereen exclaimed brightly.

"What are you doing?" Valni asked, her voice laden with suspicion.

"Getting comfy, obviously," Vereen replied with a smile. She lifted up her bare left foot and dangled it over the back of the couch. "Ethan offered me a foot rub," she said, wiggling two clawed toes for emphasis. "I've been on my feet all day."

"My mother was a masseuse," Ethan explained. "It's a great way to unwind, and I was curious to see how the techniques would translate to non-humans."

"Brilliantly as it turns out," Vereen said with enthusiasm. "You should try it, Val."

"I'm good, thanks," Valni assured her. "Why are you in my apartment?"

"Well, after those bastards from Internal Affairs trashed your place I thought I'd do some house sitting to keep an eye on it."

"Oh. Thanks for that."

"Hey, what are sisters for?" Vereen asked as she rose from the sofa. She was, thankfully, fully clothed and had only removed her work boots. Vereen glided over and embraced Valni.

"Sorry if we surprised you. Ethan was helping me relax," she said.

"For a moment there a whole different scenario was playing out in my head!"

Vereen laughed as she glanced around the darkened apartment. "Yeah, I suppose I was getting a little enthusiastic."

Valni quickly retreated to her bedroom to deposit her kitbag. As she returned, Ethan was standing in the entrance wishing Vereen a goodnight.

"You don't have to leave on my account," Valni told him.

"No, I've gotta go, I'm working the late shift," he replied.

Vereen promised she'd see him later and gently nudged her forehead against his.

After he'd gone, Valni frowned at her sister.

"I know it's none of my business, but you two haven't… had…" Valni began.

"Oh, like I'd be able to keep my mouth shut if we'd slept together!" Vereen replied with a grin.

"Guess that's true," Valni said. "You never shut up about your salarian boyfriends."

Vereen frowned. "Yeah… Funny you should mention that. Sallras approached me the other day… He asked about my relationship with Ethan."

"Didn't know salarians could get jealous."

"That's just it; I don't think he was jealous. He seemed more… curious."

"Oh." Valni switched off the music and made for the door. "Look, I have to head out myself, but if you want to talk about it you're welcome to come with me?" Valni offered.

"No, it's okay, really," Vereen assured her. "I'll square it away with Sallras." Vereen followed Valni out of the apartment. "More top-secret C-Sec stuff is it?"

Valni shook her head. "One of my team had a bad time recently and we've arranged a therapy session to help him work past it."

"That's good. What kind of therapy is it?"

"The kind that involves shotguns!"

* * *

**_Armax Arsenal Arena, Silversun Strip – 18:25 GSD_ **

Chaill was clocking up quite a score on the leader board.

Valni's duties had always prevented her from visiting the turian owned combat simulator. But just entering the reception area brought back nostalgic memories of her Hierarchy combat training. The layout of the complex and soft blue lighting reminded Valni of the combat simulators back on Palaven.

Zaalia greeted Valni as she entered reception.

"Hey, I've been trying to contact you. Chaill's already started another round."

"Strange I didn't get your call," Valni said as she followed the Cabalite up the wide stairs leading to the spectator's level. "And I never switch off my omni-tool."

"No problem," Zaalia said. She led Valni up the stairs to the main area. "I can't get over Chaill's score. He's fifth on the leader board now!"

"Is he teamed up with anyone?"

"No! He's soloing all the matches. Ironically on a map called 'Wingman'."

The Armax Arsenal Arena was without doubt the most popular combat simulator on the Citadel – comprising a vast rectangular room that was capable of projecting fully-immersive holographic enemies for military training or public entertainment. Such was its popularity that the arena catered for multiple species and included an infirmary, concession stands, food kiosks, and ticket booths manned by VI's resembling turian women in armour.

Weaving their way through the crowds, Valni spotted Lia'Vael and Erata at the back of the building, gazing down into the arena from the spectator stands. The quarian was bent over the safety-rail as she gazed through the safety glass, watching Chaill's performance in horrified fascination.

Valni sidled up and glanced over Lia'Vael's shoulder. Chail was currently crouched behind a simulated crate to avoid the gunfire from holographic geth. Abruptly he vaulted over the crate, firing his shotgun as he dashed forward, and dived from cover to cover with a speed that belied his size. His skills as a dancer gave him an agility Valni never thought possible for a krogan – she was so used to seeing krogan warriors relentlessly charging an enemy that she'd never seen a krogan _dodging_ oncoming attacks.

Chaill kept on his toes, spinning or rolling out of harm's way and then throwing a punch with all the power and weight of a bulldozer the very next second. It was a startling display of dexterity and destruction. And, judging by the permanent grin etched on his face, Chaill was _loving_ it!

Three geth foot soldiers appeared on the platform above him; Chaill charged from cover in a lightning fast sprint, shoulder slamming the closest geth into a wall to take it down.

"We have got to use Chaill on more missions!" Zaalia declared as she watched him dodge another geth with a graceful pirouette.

"Never mind the missions, imagine what he'd be like on the dancefloor!" Erata said with a grin. In the arena, Chaill pulled a second enemy into a crushing embrace, breaking the virtual geth in half. "Or the bedroom!" Erata added quietly.

Valni glanced over at Lia'Vael. The quarian was gripping the railings tightly, staring at the carnage with wide eyes.

Chaill tackled the final geth and ended the first round with a vicious head-butt.

Valni heard Lia'Vael gasp.

The quarian turned to the crew in alarm. "I didn't know he could be so… _brutal_. He isn't like this on the ship!"

"He's still a krogan, Lia'Vael," Erata said gently. "Believe it or not, this is actually very healthy," she added, gaining a look of incredulity from the quarian. "He's simply working out some anger issues like all krogan do."

Lia'Vael dragged her eyes back to the violence in the arena. Chaill started the second round, firing off his shotgun and downing two enemies in quick succession. He roared triumphantly. "Like all krogan…" Lia'Vael repeated dully.

The match ended with Chaill rising to fourth place on the leader board. He re-emerged from the athletes-only area a couple of minutes later, laughing happily and waving to the crew.

"Hey!" Chaill greeted them brightly, a cheerful grin plastered across his face. "I could spend all my credits here. We better leave before I go broke!"

"Those were some striking moves, Chaill," Erata said.

"It's all in the footwork," Chaill replied.

"I'm impressed. You'll have to show me your endowments sometime," Erata added.

"Like we didn't see enough of that on Illium," Zaalia whispered to Valni.

Chaill turned to Lia'Vael. "Do you wanna grab a bite to eat? I'm starving."

Lia'Vael hesitated. "I'm not really hungry." She didn't quite meet Chaill's gaze.

"There's a casino close by. We could try our luck?"

"No, thanks," Lia'Vael mumbled. "I ought to get back to the ship. I wanted to perform a purge of the main capacitors."

Chaill stepped forward. "Well, if you want a hand with that?" he offered.

Lia'Vael took a step back. "I can manage, honestly."

Without another word, Lia'Vael turned and moved at a brisk walk towards the exit.

Chaill watched her leave, the smile on his face slowly falling away.

They fell silent; the quiet finally broken when Erata said, "Well, I could stand to eat."

Just then Valni's omni-tool beeped as a message came through.

"See? My omni-tool is working," Valni told Zaalia. She flicked on the device. The sender was anonymous and the message simple read: _Come to Apollo's Café at the Presidium Commons immediately. Urgent._

A second later the Cabalite's omni-tool beeped as well. She glanced at the notification light but didn't open the message. "Hmm, so is mine..." Zaalia looked at the holographic text above Valni's wrist. "Do you think it's from T'Rani?" she asked Valni.

Valni frowned. "If it's from T'Rani why not say so? Why so cryptic? Of course, it could be…" She stopped. Maybe it was from Kenneth?

"Could be what?" Zaalia asked.

"Nothing. I better see what this is about."

"A mysterious message with instructions to meet? How exciting! You might want back-up," Erata suggested. "I was heading in that direction anyway." She turned to Chaill. "How does Apollo's Café sound, Chaill?"

"Yeah," Chaill agreed absently. "Fine."

"Then it's settled," Erata declared. "I'll call us a skycar. You coming too, Zaalia?"

"Love to, but I promised myself some extra training in the sparring ring," Zaalia replied. She grinned at the asari. "And even without me there you guys can provide more than enough fire support for Valni."

"Come on, sparring can wait," Erata pressed.

"My kata still needs work if I ever hope to compete at the Tarrius-Xun tournament."

Erata cocked her head. "Compete where?"

"I'll let you know!" she called out, waving back at them as she strode away.

"So it's a threesome!" Erata exclaimed after Zaalia disappeared down the stairs. "This is gonna be fun!"

Before Valni could utter a word of protest, Erata had grabbed her and Chaill by the arms in a vice-like grip and escorted them out of the arena.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the Presidium Commons from the Silversun Strip.

Valni exited the skycar, leading a troubled looking krogan and cheerful asari through the throng of people.

Chaill had been uncharacteristically reserved in the skycar, gazing out of the window at the presidium landscape.

"You seem troubled," Erata observed as they wandered down the hallway. "Anything the matter?"

"I shouldn't have asked Lia'Vael to watch me fight," Chaill muttered. "I think I scared her."

"No, you did the right thing," Erata told him. "She would have been insulted if you hadn't asked her to come."

"I don't want her to think of me as some kind of animal."

"Give her time. This is all new to her. The Citadel, mixing with other races, all of it. Let her process these new experiences and she'll come round."

Chaill gave a resigned nod. "Hope you're right."

Valni though had her own concerns.

She realised that she'd been so wrapped up with preparing for the mission to Illium she hadn't told either Chaill or Erata about her meeting with Kenneth and Gabby. She wasn't even sure whether she was _allowed_ to mention it. But how long could she keep this a secret from her team? They were bound to find out sooner or later. Probably better they learned it from her first.

Valni pulled up short as they reached the balcony above Apollo's Café. Chaill and Erata stopped. "Listen, there's something I didn't have the chance to tell you both before…" Valni began, but she was interrupted by a horribly familiar thin and reedy voice.

" _Nice of you join us, Severan_!"

Valni groaned inwardly.

She turned around to face the turian blocking her path.

"Inquisitor," Valni muttered.

"You received my message, then?" Inquisitor Passcal said. "I expected you here sooner. Time is of the essence." He glanced at Chaill and Erata. "And I'd have preferred you come alone."

"The message was anonymous," Valni pointed out. "I didn't know who…"

"Of course not," Passcal interrupted. "We're not in the habit of broadcasting our plans over the extranet. Short and simple orders, Severan."

"A friend of yours?" Erata asked.

"Definitely not," Valni said firmly.

Passcal gestured towards the Presidium Commons. "You agreed to cooperate with us, Severan. Time to make good on your oath. There isn't much time…"

"What's he talking about?" Chaill growled.

"Nothing that concerns a savage," Passcal said with a dismissive gesture.

"Hey!" Erata admonished. "Are talking about me?" she added in mock indignation "Because I'll have you know people only call me that _after_ I've been to bed with them!"

Passcal barely glanced at Erata. "You are a person of little interest."

"You gotta get to know me."

"What is going on?" Valni demanded.

Passcal fixed Valni with a petulant glare. "They are not part of the missio…"

"You said time was of the essence," Valni pointed out. "Tell me now or I walk!"

Passcal hesitated, his jaw clenched and mandibles twitching as he weighed his options. Finally, he spoke. "The _Normandy_ made berth on the Citadel six hours ago. We've been tracking the crew's movements. Your furry human friend arrived on the Commons some time ago. It's fortunate that you arrived back on the station when you did. We can't afford to miss an opportunity like this."

"That's why you messaged me?" Valni asked. "You want me to meet him?"

"Correct. We also commandeered your omni-tool's messaging system." Valni glanced down at her omni-tool in alarm. "Can't have you alerting your terrorist lover."

"How many times do I have to say it? I am not a…"

"And this is your chance to prove your innocence. I have agents scattered around the Commons to monitor every word said between you, so don't even think about betraying our trust. We are in total control of the situation, Severan."

Passcal stepped away and melted into the crowd.

There was a tense silence.

Valni swallowed. She could almost feel the eyes of Erata and Chaill burning into the back of her head. She glanced at them; they were frowning at her in suspicion.

"He wasn't talking about who I think he was talking about…?" Chaill began.

But then he stopped and gazed over Valni's shoulder. Erata also looked past Valni, her eyes widening in surprise.

Valni turned around.

There, standing in the middle of the hallway and staring at the trio with outright expressions of shock, were Kenneth and Gabby.

Gabby's mouth dropped open, her eyes darting between Chaill and Erata.

No-one spoke.

The silence dragged on until Erata finally piped up with a typical bon mot.

"Well, _this_ should be interesting!"


	28. Sex, Lies, and Covert Surveillance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni, Kenneth, Gabby, Chaill, and Erata have a reunion on the Presidium. But Hierarchy agents are watching their every move, and Valni is being blackmailed into monitoring her 'terrorist' lover.
> 
> Could Valni's life get any more complicated?

**_Apollo's Café, Presidium Commons, Citadel – 19:15 GSD – 24_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

It was difficult to know who looked more surprised, though, if Valni had to judge, the wide-eyed expression on Gabby's face probably took the crown. Chaill came in a close second, his normally unflappable exterior exuding shock and his gaze fixed firmly on Gabby.

In contrast, Erata's expression was one of pure joy. She smiled broadly at the humans, focusing her attention on Gabby, while the look on Kenneth's face was a muddle of bewildered happiness, leaving Valni to wonder how much her own expression mirrored Kenneth's.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Erata made the first move, stepping forward to greet her human friends.

"Goddess!" she exclaimed as she leaned in to enfold Gabby in a warm embrace. "It's so good to see you, Tiger."

Gabby smiled warmly as she returned the bear hug.

Kenneth recovered enough of his wits to flash Gabby a wry smile. "Tiger?" he asked.

"Not now, Kenneth," Gabby warned.

When Erata released her hold on Gabby she turned to Kenneth and pulled him into an equally enthusiastic, albeit briefer, hug.

"So what's the deal?" Erata asked as she pulled away from Kenneth. "You never call, you never write…"

"Been a wee bit busy," Kenneth said.

"And I have to join Valni's squad just to get close to you. If I were the suspicious type I might think you were avoiding me," Erata said with a cheeky grin.

"You're all working together?" Gabby asked, locking eyes with Chaill. The krogan held her gaze.

"We recruited Erata and Chaill into the taskforce," Valni explained. She was looking at Kenneth.

"We're all working for C-Sec," Erata said happily.

"You're a cop?" Kenneth asked her.

Erata nodded. "Scary, isn't it? Who'd have thought I'd be a suitable candidate for law enforcement? Goddess help us!"

Kenneth was smiling at Chaill. He stepped in to shake Chaill's hand. "And I hear congratulations are in order? Valni said you had a baby."

At the mention of his daughter Chaill returned the smile, squeezing Kenneth's hand and nodding happily. "Yeah."

"What's her name?" Gabby asked.

"Praeva," Chaill said with genuine enthusiasm. He released Kenneth's hand. "It means 'Hope'."

"That's beautiful," Gabby said.

Chaill locked eyes with Gabby. "Yeah… she is," he told her.

Erata glanced between the couples, watching their behaviour in mild amusement. She could practically taste the sexual tension in the air. She already knew what had happened between the four of them, including Gabby and Chaill's past history; Gabby had taken Erata into her confidence when their lives were threatened and her guard was down. Erata felt honoured that Gabby had trusted her enough to confide such personal details, but Erata wasn't sure whether Gabby had told Kenneth and that knowledge added to the delicious intensity of the moment.

The two couples continued to stare at one another, their movements so hesitant and inhibited that Erata almost burst out laughing.

It was Kenneth who made the first move. He reached out and slid a hand up the jacket of her left arm. Valni smiled, closing the gap between them and hugging him. Kenneth returned her embrace as she settled her head against his shoulder, squeezing his back.

Chaill gave an awkward shrug of his massive shoulders, twitching his arms as if trying to decide whether to hug Gabby or just shake hands.

"Been a long time," he said, evidently unsure what the human protocol was in situations like this.

Gabby couldn't help but grin at his discomfort. He looked so charmingly awkward when he was flustered. She made the decision for him and stepped in to press her body against his, feeling the muscles in his wide chest tense at her touch. Chaill hesitated briefly, and then enfolded her in his arms.

"Well, if this doesn't call for a drink, I don't know what does," Erata said, breaking the silence.

Gabby prised herself out of Chaill's arms. "We've got so much to talk about," she said.

"Don't we just!" Chaill agreed. He flashed a glare towards Valni. "Plenty of things left unsaid."

Valni didn't quite meet his gaze.

"Why don't we get comfy?" Erata suggested. "There are tables on the balcony."

"Great idea," Gabby agreed happily as she linked arms with Chaill, coaxing her friend back to the café.

Valni hesitated and glanced at the crowds of people milling around them. She was searching for the Hierarchy agents Passcal had stationed in the Commons. "I don't know if…"

"Aye, sounds grand," Kenneth agreed with Gabby. He offered the crook of his arm to Valni. "Who knows when we'll be able to meet up like this again?"

Not wanting to rouse suspicion, Valni nodded, slipping her hand into the crook of Kenneth's arm and giving his toned bicep a surreptitious squeeze as they fell into step behind Gabby, Erata, and Chaill.

Erata, grinning happily, glided to Gabby's side and linked arms with her friend.

"You introduced Valni to your daughter, then, Chaill?" Gabby asked.

"She did more than that," Chaill rumbled, nodding back at Valni. "Severan saved Praeva's life on Tuchanka."

Gabby's eyebrows shot upwards. She stared at Valni in admiration. "You went to the krogan homeworld?" she asked Valni. "I bet you made quite the impression."

"She turned a few heads," Chaill agreed.

"I would love to hear _that_ story!" Erata said.

As they reached the stairs, Kenneth leaned in to whisper to Valni. "I'd almost given up hope. I didn't think you were coming."

"Coming?" Valni frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you get my messages?" Kenneth asked. "I've been trying to contact you."

"Oh… No, I… I've been having some trouble recently." Out of the corner of her eye, Valni spotted a younger turian man sitting on a bench at the bottom of the stairs trying his best not to look like he was watching them, and failing miserably. Valni glanced at the man and he looked away hastily, pressing a finger to the side of his head as if he was listening to an earpiece. "Something's been interfering with my omni-tool."

They walked through the café.

Two tables stood empty on the balcony. Gabby, Erata, and Chaill claimed the first, but Valni asked if they wouldn't mind she and Kenneth talk in private. Their friends made no objections and Kenneth led Valni to the other table, politely sliding her chair out to allow her to sit down.

"And they say chivalry's dead," Valni remarked as she took her seat.

"As I told you once before: I love tradition." Kenneth sat in the chair opposite, his back to the other table.

"You are looking good," Valni added. "Working for a rogue organisation suits you."

"You're not looking so bad yourself," Kenneth said. "Glittering magenta eyes, a smooth and soft carapace, a beautiful figure, taut muscles… Have you been working out?"

"Is this like engineer hot talk?" Valni asked with a smile.

"I'm practising my pick-up lines,"

"And how long did it take you to think that one up?"

"Well, crawling through ducts refitting power couplings gives me plenty of time to think. I've got a whole bunch of them – been dying to try them out."

Valni shrugged. "Alright, talk dirty to me."

"If I said you had a beautiful brow plate would you hold it against me?"

A grin spread across Valni's face. "Maybe you should have given it a bit more thought."

"What? You didn't like it?"

"It's not the worst I've heard. But maybe creating chat-up lines while operating machinery isn't your thing?"

"I'm great at multi-tasking," Kenneth replied. "I can waste time, procrastinate, and faff about all at the same time."

Valni's grin became a laugh. "How do you do that? With everything that's going on at the moment," – she glanced up at a turian sitting several tables away watching them like a hawk. Valni looked back at Kenneth – "You're still able to make me smile."

"I've got plenty of motivation. It's a smile worth seeing. What sane man wouldn't want to spend every waking moment coaxing that smile from your lips and see your eyes shine like dawn's first light?"

Valni was impressed. "That… was almost poetic."

"Aye. Did ya not know? The Donnelly's come from a long line of warrior poets. It's in my blood."

"He wishes!" Chaill said under his breath.

Gabby smiled at the krogan. They'd been half-listening to Kenneth and Valni's conversation from the table opposite while happily reminiscing and catching up on events of the last two years.

"I can't believe you have a daughter, Chaill," Gabby said. "It's hard to imagine you being tied down."

"You shoulda seen him a couple of days ago!" Erata said with a smirk.

"Personally, I'm trying hard _not_ to imagine being tied down!" Chaill told Gabby with feeling.

"Why? It's not a position you enjoy being in?" Gabby asked.

"The positions I've been recently haven't been pleasant," Chaill confessed. "Some of the scars aren't healed."

"It can't be all bad?" Gabby asked. "A new team; a daughter; a… wife?"

"No wife," Chaill corrected.

"Bondmate? Girlfriend?"

Chaill shook his head. "Praeva's mother and I aren't together. We can't be, not in that sense. The female clan sent a breeding request. I was useful to them; strong and smart. Plus, their shaman liked what I'd been doing and thought I'd be good for the clan."

"They weren't wrong."

"Fertile females… they don't have bondmates or husbands on Tuchanka, they have breeders. They have an army of men trying to sustain the population. Not always successfully."

"An army, you say?" Erata said with interest.

"You have Praeva. I'd call that a miracle," Gabby put in.

"Yeah. Yeah. She's…" Chaill's expression softened. "You hear stories about how fatherhood changes you. The other races say things are different when you have a kid. Humans, asari, turians, they've all told me how nothing else is going to be important anymore, but you never imagine you'll feel that way. I mean, I'm a krogan, how could it be? But when I held her in my hands. She was so small. Perfect. Had that baby smell. They were right. I didn't believe I could love anyone as much as I love her…"

Chaill stopped. He caught Gabby's eye, seeing the mixture of pride and regret etched on her face.

After a moments pause, Gabby reached out and lightly touched Chaill's wrist.

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Or that army?" Erata asked.

Kenneth was staring down at Valni's hands resting on the table. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold them, but resisted the temptation. He didn't want her to get sick through skin-to-skin contact.

"How's are you finding the promotion?" he asked her.

"Like I've been thrown into the sea and told to run back to shore," Valni replied.

"The deep end," Kenneth said. "Aye, the responsibility can be overwhelming at first."

"So much has happened recently, so many people need something; I feel like I'm being pulled in a thousand different directions."

Valni looked at Kenneth. The desire to tell the truth, to bare her soul and confess the reason she was there was almost overpowering. The fact Passcal had ordered her to spy on Kenneth felt like a betrayal of everything they'd had together.

"I told you I've started treatment for my… condition, right?"

"Aye."

"The doctor said she's seen some positive improvement."

"How positive?"

In reply, Valni reached out and held Kenneth's hand.

Kenneth almost flinched out of her grasp, but stopped himself. Her soft fingers whispered across his skin, making every hair on his hand stand to attention. Kenneth shivered at her touch, letting out a shaky breath. He turned his hand over and let their palms make contact.

"You won't get sick?" he asked in a whisper.

"A bit," Valni replied. "But not as much as before."

Kenneth curled his fingers around her hand, taking more pleasure than he thought he would in the familiar feel of her smooth but hard carapace and the suppleness of her tan skin. For a time they were silent. Kenneth lost himself in her touch, the sensations sending shivers of excitement up his arms. He wasn't sure how long they'd been holding hands. Only when he noticed small, red patches slowly forming on her skin did he pull out of her grip.

"I'm still infectious," he said sadly.

Valni looked at her hands, starting to feel the tingling sensation spread along her palms.

"She's gorgeous, Chaill," Erata said as she gazed at the image of Praeva asleep in her cot.

"How old is she?" Gabby asked.

"Two months. She was born prematurely. I didn't know if she was going to survive," Chaill said. "Especially on Tuchanka. It's a cruel planet." He flicked his omni-tool to the next image in the stack; a picture of the harsh Tuchanka desert made almost uninhabitable by a devastating nuclear war. "But she's a survivor. She's tough. Like all krogan. She can weather the planet. Not every species can survive there."

Gabby was watching Chaill's face carefully. "Is that why you chose to leave… you know, after what happened...?"

Chaill's eyes darted between Erata and Gabby. "Ummm…" he began, unsure how much personal information he could reveal to the asari.

"Erata knows," Gabby said quietly.

"How much?" Chaill asked.

"Enough to be impressed," Erata said with a smile. "And a little curious."

Chaill looked back at Gabby. "I was invited back to Tuchanka to help rebuild, and… to repopulate. Asking you to be a part of that wouldn't have been right. It wasn't a position I could put you in. There was no life for you on Tuchanka."

Gabby nodded slowly. "And now you have Praeva to look after."

"I want to be there for her," Chaill said. "I'd like to watch her grow up."

Gabby nodded again.

Chaill's gaze was drawn to Kenneth and Valni on the other table. He leaned closer to Gabby, lowering his voice to a whisper. "You never told him, did you?" he asked. "He doesn't know what happened."

Gabby gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head.

"Is it because of what I am?"

Gabby inhaled sharply. Abruptly, she reached across and squeezed Chaill's massive hand. "Not even for a second," she said firmly.

Chaill gently stroked a thumb across the back of her soft hand.

"It was never his business. He's my best friend but it wasn't something he needed to know. He never asked and I never told. And honestly, he always suspected, or certainly hoped, that there was something going on between me and Erata!"

"I knew there was a reason I liked him," Erata said.

"But, if you want me to tell him now, I will," Gabby said to Chaill.

Chaill seemed to seriously consider her suggestion. He looked at the back of Kenneth's head, his gaze gradually sliding across to Valni. This meeting had been a complete surprise; compounded by Valni's decision not to tell him she'd been in contact with Gabby and Kenneth. But then that arse of an inquisitor had blackmailed Valni into this meeting and his men were keeping watch of them right now. Would revealing the truth to Kenneth help, or make matters worse?

Eventually, Chaill shook his head. "I think he has enough on his mind at the moment." _And so do I_! he added silently.

Gabby lifted her hand to cup Chaill's cheek. He smiled; his eyes closing as her warm hand brushed across his rough skin.

Kenneth looked thoughtful. He'd been silent for about half-a-minute as he stared down at Valni's hands.

"The inflammation isn't as bad as you think," Valni assured him.

Kenneth looked up. "Do you like fish?" he asked.

"What?"

"I want to take you to dinner. We never get a chance to meet properly and I promised ages ago to take you to a restaurant. It's about time I made good on that. There's a restaurant on the Silversun Strip. Great food. Very fancy. Horrendously overpriced. How about it?"

"Now?" Valni asked.

"Well, as soon as I can sell a few organs to be able to afford the booking fee!" Kenneth replied. Valni laughed. "I might even be able to throw in a tour of the _Normandy_ , too."

"Seriously? They'd really let a non-human aboard a Cerberus vessel?"

"No harm in asking. The Commander's quite accommodating. Although our XO's a right bit… I mean, she's a wee bit authoritarian. Besides, you should see the squad Shepard's assembling. There are plenty of aliens in the team. Next shore leave I might be able to snag you a visit."

Valni grinned. For a moment she could almost forget the Inquisitor was watching their every move.

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds…"

Suddenly a movement on the balcony caught her eye.

Several turian guards in C-Sec uniforms had appeared and were marching towards the café, heading in their direction.

"C-Sec business. Please step back," the lead officer called out.

The customers parted as they approached. Valni noticed that the guards had drawn their rifles and were forming a perimeter as they cut a swathe through the crowd, heading directly towards their table.

"Oh, what fresh hell is this?" Valni muttered.

The lead officer stopped by their table and looked at Valni.

"Officer Severan. Will you come with me, please?"

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I have orders to escort you and your team to the C-Sec Office on the Embassies."

"Are you arresting us?" Erata demanded.

"No, we're your protection detail," the guard replied.

"You're what?" Erata exclaimed.

Two more armed officers stepped forward to stand behind Chaill and Erata. "If you'll all come with me, please, I need to get you to a secure location."

Kenneth stared at Valni in astonishment. "Wow! Never a dull moment in C-Sec."

"I've gotta go," Valni said, rising from her seat.

"Aye, seems like it. Call me?"

"Definitely," Valni promised.

Before he knew it, the guards were ushering the three of them through the stunned crowd of onlookers, guards massed on either side of them as if they were dignitaries.

Valni scanned the sea of faces, spotting the Inquisitor in the throng of people, and noted, with a hint of satisfaction, the look of surprise on Passcal's face.

* * *

T'Rani was already with the Executor when they entered the C-Sec office. The door to Pallin's office slid open to reveal T'Rani and Pallin standing behind the Executor's desk.

Valni, Erata and Chaill entered the room, attracting concerned looks from their asari commander.

"Glad to see you're alright," T'Rani said to Valni.

"What's going on?" Valni asked.

"Yeah, not that I mind the view," Erata said, gesturing at the turian guards, "but these guys are kinda lacking in conversation."

"They're not your personal retinue, D'Ceni," Pallin began, "they're supposed to…"

Just then, the door opened and Passcal burst into the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he raged at anyone within earshot.

Behind him, an asari in C-Sec colours was hot on his heels trying to flag him down. "I'm sorry, ma'am, he just pushed past me," she explained to T'Rani.

"It's alright, Dureiss. I'll handle it," T'Rani assured her.

The asari nodded, and with a brief scowl at Passcal, she retreated from the room.

"Why did you interfere with my operation?" Passcal demanded again.

" _Your_ operation? T'Rani queried. "What do you mean? Are you the reason I couldn't contact Severan?"

"Officer Severan had made contact with the Cerberus operatives," Passcal explained petulantly. "She was this close to infiltrating the enemy ship when your goons showed up and ruined my sting!"

T'Rani looked like she was about to throw Passcal across the room. With a monumental effort of will, T'Rani managed to maintain her composure. "We'll talk about your flagrant hijacking my team leader at a later date, Inquisitor. Right now I need you to leave. This briefing is classified."

"I have the highest level of clearance!" Passcal declared.

There was a bang as Pallin pounded his fist against the table. "Get the hell out of my office, Inquisitor!" he yelled. "We're supposed to be on the same side. How dare you conduct an operation on the _Presidium_ without my consent! Rest assured, this breach of protocol will be reported to the Turian Councillor."

Passcal stood still for a long moment, his fingers clenched into fists. After a tense silence, he turned and stormed out of the office.

"What is happening?" Valni asked as soon as he'd gone.

Pallin took up a computer pad on the desk. "We deciphered some of the information taken from Lidanya's computer. Her assistant had hidden files embedded in the data – Personal records, money transfers and communiques to various Merc groups including the Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and Eclipse. They were being hired to kidnap various individuals on the orders of Lidanya's assistant. We've have a list of targets to be seized."

" _Your_ name was on the list, Severan," T'Rani finished.

"What?!" Valni exclaimed.

"They specifically named you," Pallin added. "Next to an order to kidnap up to twenty turian adults with signs of 'turian androgyny'. That's why we ordered a squad to find you."

"The order was dated three weeks ago," T'Rani continued. "It's possible they attacked you at the opera house because of your horns."

"My horns?" Valni involuntarily ran a finger over her short head-horns; typically a masculine trait that Valni and her sister had inherited from their father.

"They were searching for turians with both male and female physical sexual dimorphism," Pallin finished.

"But… but that means they'd also be looking for…" Valni froze. "Spirits! Vereen!"

Valni activated her omni-tool, attempting to contact her sister, but T'Rani moved like a snake and grabbed her by the wrist.

"That's being sorted. You've no need to worry."

"But if they're after me, they'll be after Reen, too!" Valni protested.

"We have your sister under surveillance, Severan," Pallin told her. "Her apartment is being watched and I've already assigned officers to shadow her wherever she goes. If any attempt to kidnap her is made we'll be there to stop it."

"Does she know? Have you warned her?" Valni demanded.

"No. And we'd like to keep it that way," Pallin said. "If you and she are being targeted because of your genetics then informing her might tip off the kidnappers. She's not a specialist like you, Severan. Any deviation to her routine or change in her demeanour because she's looking for threats would alert the mercs that we know who they're targeting and then we lose a potential lead."

Valni twisted out of T'Rani grip. "Like sending out a squad of guards to bring _us_ in hasn't tipped them off! You're gambling with my sister's life!"

"We are doing everything we can to catch the people responsible," Pallin replied. " _You_ are a very recognisable, very _visible_ member of C-Sec. No-one's gonna think twice if we assign you or your team an armed guard. Frankly, it isn't a bad idea after what happened. But if we put your sister in protective custody then we are basically broadcasting to the kidnappers that we've broken the assistant's code."

"I know you don't like this, Severan, but we have to maintain the fiction that we're in the dark here," T'Rani said.

Valni calmed her breathing. She understood their argument, even if she hated the position it put Vereen in. "What did you get from the files?"

"The correspondence hints at the sale of captives to an unknown group on Omega," Pallin added.

"That makes sense," Chaill put in. "The Blood Pack have a high presence on Omega and slaves are freely bought and sold there."

Pallin nodded. "We're planning to send you in with a squad of Special Forces to get the captives back."

"Sounds exciting," Chaill said.

"Sounds hazardous to our health," Erata said.

T'Rani activated her omni-tool and referred to the data on the holographic screen. "There's something else. We tried to put a tail on Matriarch Lidanya's assistant, but she's disappeared. The assistant has gone to ground. There was no trace of her at Lidanya's place or her apartment. The worrying thing is that she vanished _after_ we arrived back on the Citadel with the information from the Matriarch's computer. There was a vidlink made to the assistant's apartment after we got back. She disappeared shortly after that call. We traced it. It was made from somewhere on the Presidium."

"The only people who knew about the operation were ourselves and a select few in the department," Pallin said.

"That's a troubling development," Erata said.

Pallin's expression grew dark. He nodded grimly. "It seems we have a mole in C-Sec..."


	29. Six Sides to Every Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is becoming increasingly complicated for Lia'Vael, Chaill, Gabby, Erata, Valni, and Kenneth.  
> These are their stories...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains nudity, sexual themes, and spoilers for 'A Matter of Race and Character'.

The geth were everywhere.

Lia'Vael had lost count of how many she'd killed. She gripped her shotgun tightly, never taking her eyes off the lake as she watched for the next enemy wave.

Something broke the lake's surface to her left; the sinister shapes of three geth mobile platforms were rising from the water. Lia'Vael backed away. She fired twice. A geth went down under the onslaught. Immediately another geth took its place. She continued to back up until she hit something solid, something warm. She turned her head. Chaill was standing firmly at her back, a shotgun in his hands and a wide grin on his face.

She looked around. The geth had them surrounded. Lia'Vael took aim and fired, downing two of the geth in quick succession. At her back, Chaill was firing shot after shot; dozens of geth fell under the krogan blitzkrieg. A final geth dashed towards her. She aimed at its chest and fired, opening a hole in it torso. It collapsed on the pebble beach, the glowing photoreceptor on its head flickering and dying.

Lia'Vael scanned the area. It was littered with dead geth.

They were victorious.

"A good fight!" Chaill roared behind her.

Lia'Vael turned to face him. She was only mildly surprised to find he was nude.

His body was just as she remembered when she first saw him bathing on Eingana. Come to think of it, so was the beach. Lia'Vael dragged her eyes away from Chaill and glanced around the shoreline. They were standing beside the lake where the _Threads of Fate_ had landed on Eingana.

"Are you injured?" Chaill asked, his voice deep and resonant and yet, at the same time, somehow comforting. "Is your suit breached?"

"I'm fine," Lia'Vael said.

His hand reached up to gently cup her helmet in his hand. "Nothing will hurt you while I still live."

Lia'Vael thought that was an odd thing to say but smiled and nodded. She was finding it difficult to form coherent thoughts. The way his massive, plated chest swelled with every breath was extremely distracting. Water dripped freely down his naked body, though she couldn't remember him taking a swim.

Her eyes travelled down.

 _Keelah_!

If anything, he was even more impressive up-close!

"You're a beautiful warrior," he murmured.

Lia'Vael looked up. "You've never seen my face."

"But I'd like to. May I have that honour?"

Without waiting for a reply, Chaill flicked open the seal on her helmet and gently pulled the faceplate away…

Lia'Vael awoke with a start.

She gasped, her hands scrabbling for her faceplate as she checked the seal.

The helmet was intact. Her suit was still pressurized.

Disorientated, Lia'Vael blinked and looked around. It took her a moment to realise she was lying on her apartment cot.

Breathing heavy, she swung her legs off the bed and sat up.

This wasn't the first dream she'd had about him.

She liked Chaill; she accepted that. She liked him a lot. She liked the fact he was intelligent; she loved his passion for technology. It was attractive. Especially to a quarian. She's started to believe he was different from the rest of his species. But the sight of him fighting in the arena had terrified her; it made her realise how _krogan_ he was. The way he gloried in killing those geth in the simulator destroyed many of her illusions. He was just as violent as the rest of his species.

But there was also kindness in him, she knew that. He was honourable and true, and funny, and… he made her feel safe.

 _Oh, for the love of the Ancestors_! _I shouldn't be dreaming about krogan,_ she told herself.

 _But you're not dreaming about krogan_ , a small voice in her head responded,  _you're dreaming about a friend_!

Lia'Vael buried her faceplate in her hands.

 _Keelah! What is happening to me_?

* * *

**_Purgatory Bar, Presidium, Citadel – 19:50 GSD_ **

Chaill was trying to write. He wasn't successful.

The Purgatory bar on the Presidium might not have been the quietest spot to sit down and create a sonnet, but they served the best ryncol on the Citadel, and after recent events Chaill had decided he needed a stiff drink.

He swigged another gulp of liquor and put pen to paper. With a furrowed brow, he scribbled down a few sentences, reading them again with a critical eye.

"Dammit, a blind pyjak could do better than that!"

Chaill tore the offending sheet of paper away from the pad and crumpled it into a ball, banging a clenched fist repeatedly against the table. The commotion attracted some of the bar's patrons. Chaill discarded the balled-up paper, letting it join the growing collection on the floor.

It was old-school, but at least the paper pad allowed him to vent his frustrations without having to replace a computer tablet or omni-tool. That and he'd 'vented' on two tablets already. This poem was getting expensive

Chaill took a deep breath; he was trying to compose his thoughts when a large shadow fell across the table.

"There have been complaints," a deep voice declared.

Chaill didn't look up from his pad. He recognised the voice of a fellow krogan when he heard it.

The krogan bouncer folded his arms, trying to make himself look as big as possible. "Is there a problem here?" he rumbled threateningly.

"Trouble with the metaphysical conceit in the fifth stanza," Chaill replied.

The bouncer's expression softened. He nodded sagely. "Oh, man, I've been there," he said, recognising the plight of a fellow poet. "It's the Petrarchan sonnets that get me. I can never get the damn syntax right!

"Yeah," Chaill agreed.

"Honestly, knowing when to add the damn voltas is a nightmare!"

"I'd like to have a serious talk with whoever invented dactylic pentameter."

"Tell me about it! They can shove their stressed syllables right up their cloaca!"

Chaill smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Ok, well, keep fighting, man," the bouncer said. "You need anything, just holla."

"Thanks," Chaill replied.

The bouncer wandered over to the bar.

"Aren't you gonna throw him out?" the asari bartender demanded.

"He's not hurting anyone. Just keep the ryncol flowing and he'll be fine," the bouncer said. "Probably best no-one try to move him, though. It's dangerous to come between a krogan and his poetry!"

The bartender frowned as she glanced between the bouncer and Chaill. It was at that point she decided that krogans were more complex – and a lot stranger – than she had given them credit for.

Chaill stared at the blank page.

It had been a surprisingly emotional few days. The Illium heist, Lia'Vael's response to seeing him in the arena, and the unexpected reunion with Gabby, had thrown him for a loop. He didn't know how to react, and was trying to get his thoughts down on paper.

Maybe he could better articulate what he was feeling in verse?

The only problem was… he wasn't entirely sure if he was writing the poem for Lia'Vael or for Gabby.

* * *

**_Crew Deck, Normandy SR2 – 06:10 Zulu_ **

Gabby was used to communal bathing on the Alliance ships, but taking a shower on the _Normandy_ had turned out to be a slightly different experience.

She emerged from the elevator on the Crew Deck, dressed in a white bathrobe, to see a small group of women crowded in the corridor. Gabby instinctively adjusted her bathrobe and approached the group. Sarah Patel, dressed in a matching bathrobe, spotted her and turned to greet her.

"What are you doing?" Gabby asked.

"Hanging out," Sarah replied slyly. She jerked her thumb at the men's shower. "Taylor and Garrus are in there."

"And you're trying to peek at them? That is so childish," Gabby told her.

"One of the perks of the job," Sarah replied.

Just then, the men's shower doors opened and a tall figure emerged from the billowing cloud of steam.

The krogan, Grunt, stepped out of the shower.

The women stared. One of them shrieked.

The fact Grunt was a clone, or 'tank-bred as he preferred to be called, and had only been released from his tank a few weeks ago meant that he was effectively no older than a new-born despite being a fully grown super-soldier. He also had the modesty of a new-born. Grunt had little concept of public decency. When he took a shower he would often stroll back to the cargo hold naked.

Today was no exception.

"Grunt, please put a towel on! It's what it's for!" Gabby told him.

"The towel is restrictive and useless," the naked krogan replied as he ambled into the elevator. "It offers no protection against gunfire."

"It protects us from wanting to tear our eyes out!" Sarah exclaimed. "Have you no sense of shame?"

"I am pure krogan. I have no reason to be ashamed!"

Thankfully, the elevator doors slid shut, concealing the (admittedly impressive) nude figure from their sight.

"No, he certainly does not!" Sarah agreed. "At least he wears armour around the rest of the ship."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to share a deck with him!" Gabby said.

Losing interest in the sight of nude men, the group dispersed and Gabby and Sarah moved to the women's shower room on the starboard side. The white doors slid open as they approached and the graceful outline of the asari Justicar, Samara, appeared. Like Grunt, she was also naked, carrying a towel under one arm, and greeted the two human women with a polite nod.

"Good morning to you," Samara said. Gabby and Sarah mumbled something in response, trying to maintain eye-contact with the asari. Samara directed her attention to Sarah. "You made an enquiry about Justicar training regimes, Crewman Patel. If you would like, I am free later this afternoon to demonstrate some meditation exercises and simple calisthenics."

Sarah was somewhat taken aback by Samara's casual discussion of meditation so openly (in every sense of the word) in the corridor, but the Justicar continued the pleasant conversation as if nothing was amiss.

After a couple of minutes, Samara retreated to the starboard observation room which she'd made her home, leaving one bemused and one amused crewmen in the corridor.

"Is it me, or was that really weird?" Sarah asked.

"You'd be surprised," Gabby replied. "I did some work with an asari two years ago. They're very open when it comes to nudity and aren't constrained by taboos like other races."

"That must have taken some getting used to, seeing naked asari all the time?"

Gabby considered the question carefully. "You learn to accept it," she said finally.

 _And even get used to it_ , she added silently.

Sarah disappeared inside the showers, but Gabby lingered in the corridor staring at the large white doors of the starboard observation room. Her meeting with Chaill, Erata, and Valni just two days previously still played on her mind. Obviously, seeing Chaill again had been an unexpected delight. He was just as she remembered him, right down to the way his eyes would twinkle when he smiled. She was obviously relieved to meet up with Valni for a second time, too, but, in honesty, it was seeing Erata that had left the biggest impression. She'd sent messages to the asari engineer over the years, but lost contact some months ago when she joined the _Normandy_. Truthfully, she feared she might never see the asari again. However, when Erata hugged her on the Presidium, all the memories of Gellix, and particularly what happened on _Arcadias_ , came flooding back.

Her affection was for Chaill, she knew that to be true…

So why couldn't she get the memory of Erata's soft lips pressed tightly against hers out of her head?

* * *

**_Silversun Strip, Citadel – 15:01 GSD_ **

Erata eyed her two companions carefully, studying them with the same expert eye she employed for all her work.

Zaalia and Lia'Vael were staring through the window of Goddess Essentials on the Silversun Strip, the quarian gazing at the delicate dresses wistfully. It seemed a tad cruel to tempt Lia'Vael with garments she'd never be able to wear, but she had been quite insistent. Lia'Vael had wanted to see how the 'Citadel elite' lived.

As often happened with people she enjoyed being around, Erata tried to imagine what they'd be like as romantic partners.

Lia'Vael was perhaps a little too young and inexperienced for the asari (though maybe after she'd completed her pilgrimage and gained some life experience she might be willing to entertain the possibility), and Erata got the impression that Zaalia wouldn't respond to her flirtations. The asari was probably the wrong species and too feminine for Zaalia's tastes.

As for the rest of her team: well, T'Rani was out of the question. The matron was coolly professional and regarded Erata with a degree of grudging but frosty respect.

Chaill, on the other hand, was a distinct possibility. The fact he'd saved her life two years previously certainly helped, and the way he filled out a uniform was a definite bonus. Erata tried to imagine what he'd be like in bed, and judging by the account she'd heard, a night with Chaill would live long in the memory!

Perhaps inevitably, her mind drifted to Gabby – the one that got away. If Erata was honest she'd been holding a candle for the human for a long time, never believing her infatuation would lead to anything. But after meeting her again on the Presidium she was surprised to find her feelings for the human hadn't faded. She was just as she remembered her right down to the smell of her hair, the feel of her skin, and the warmth of her body.

Erata smiled at her turian and quarian friends. She had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. It was like being back with Pella and Gabby. Zaalia, the turian professional, reminded her of Pella, and Lia'Vael, the talented engineer, could almost pass for Gabby. If she tried really hard, she could imagine she was back on Gellix with her old team. Those were good times, despite the dangers, despite the freezing cold; Erata recalled those weeks with fondness.

Her reveries were interrupted when Zaalia turned away from the window.

"So, we have a few hours to kill. What do you want to do for fun?" the turian asked.

"I heard you two went to a thermae," Erata said. "Perhaps we could make another visit?"

"How about we do something where we keep our clothes on this time?" Lia'Vael suggested.

"Some of the best times I've had have been without clothes," Erata replied.

"There's simply no answer to that!" Zaalia said, smirking.

"Can I ask you something?" Lia'Vael said to Erata.

"Sure."

"Why are asari so relaxed about the idea of getting naked?"

"That's easy," Erata began. "Thessian society is extremely diverse, with myriad demographics, social classes and multiple cultural differences. The one thing that remains a constant is our gender. We have no concept of male or female and that has coloured our psychology towards nudity. Our notion of modesty is dependent on context and personal beliefs. But the idea of feeling embarrassed about our bodies is anathema. Asari society encourages freedom of expression and social equality based on neutral gender lines."

"And what does that mean?" Lia'Vael asked.

"Basically it means if everyone has the same junk what's there to be embarrassed about?" Erata explained.

Zaalia thought about it for a moment. "Makes sense," she conceded.

After a brief discussion, Zaalia persuaded Lia'Vael to try out the games arcade further down the Strip.

Erata tagged behind the pair, watching the turian and quarian chat happily. The one person missing from their group was Valni. Erata had always been attracted to her. She found figures in authority naturally desirable, and being team leader – and a thoroughly pleasant turian to boot – made Valni _extremely_ attractive to Erata.

Plus, Erata prided herself on how well she knew people. And she got the sense that Valni was more likely to be open to new experiences.

Erata would be lying if she said she wasn't curious to find out.

* * *

**_C-Sec Office, Citadel Embassies, Citadel – 18:40 GSD_ **

Valni strode into Pallin's office on the Citadel Embassies. Her personal guards took up positions outside the door until her meeting with the Executor had ended.

Valni didn't begrudge Pallin's insistence she have bodyguards. But after two days of being constantly shadowed by uncommunicative C-Sec officers, Valni was starting to wish she was back on the _Threads of Fate_. At least then she wouldn't feel like she was being constantly watched.

"Severan," Pallin greeted her from behind his desk.

"Executor," Valni nodded. "You wanted to see me?"

"To set your mind at rest," Pallin replied. "I trust your treatment is going well?"

Valni nodded again. The regular therapy sessions at Huerta Memorial were getting easier to endure, but she always felt terrible for several hours after the sessions and Valni was still feeling the effects. "It's not pleasant but Dr. Michel assures me I'm responding well to the treatment."

"Good to hear. I've spoken with the Turian Councillor and he has authorised the mission to Omega. Your ship is being prepped and you leave in two days. Not without taking on reinforcements, of course."

"More Special Forces, sir?"

"Yes," Pallin confirmed. "A smaller group this time. They'll be travelling with you in the _Threads of Fate_."

"Very good, sir. Was there anything else?"

Pallin indicated his computer monitor. "I thought you might want to see this; it's a direct feed from the Presidium."

Valni moved over to the desk and stared down at the holographic screen. The picture revealed an elevated view from the security camera positioned around the Krogan Monument. Vereen and her human friend were standing in front of the monument, talking like old friends. To their immediate left were a turian couple and a child, while off on the far side of the screen, a human woman and an asari were kissing affectionately.

"I have two agents stationed at the docks and the two asari and human officers to maintain a watchful distance during your sister's off hours," Pallin explained. He peered at the interspecies couple locked in the passionate embrace. "But they seem a bit distracted at the moment."

Pallin activated the comm on his desk.

"Agent May, Agent T'Pann. How are you supposed to be watching Severan when you're playing tonsil hockey?"

" _Sorry, sir_ ," the human whispered.

" _We're getting into character, sir_ ," the asari said quietly.

" _We_ are _supposed to be playing the part of a couple_."

"How about you play the part of C-Sec officers?" Pallin suggested. He turned off the comm and shook his head. "They need a bucket of cold water thrown over them."

"Are those two bonded?" Valni asked.

"Only at the mouth!" Pallin muttered.

The amorous activities seemed to have had an effect on Vereen because she suddenly leaned in and kissed her human friend, Ethan (much to the turian couples' displeasure, and Ethan's evident delight).

Valni stared in surprise; finding she couldn't look away. The problem wasn't that her sister was kissing a human, but rather that it was like watching a video of herself kissing Kenneth.

There were differences certainly: Vereen was several centimetres taller and had to lean down to reach her shorter human companion; Ethan's skin and hair were much darker than Kenneth's, and his clothes were a different style, but other than that, the resemblance was striking similar. It was like an out of body experience.

Her thoughts drifted to Kenneth. Their meeting on the Presidium may have been rudely interrupted but it left Valni anticipating their next meeting. Unfortunately, she had no idea when that would be, and no idea when she could contact him…

* * *

**_Crew Deck, Normandy SR2 – 13:07 Zulu_ **

"Kenneth Donnelly, just the person I wanted to see!"

"Didn't you see me this morning, Rupert?" Kenneth asked.

The _Normandy_ 's mess-hall on the Crew Deck was ruled by Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner. The middle-aged, bald-headed Gardner had always been an amiable, if self-righteous and opinionated member of the crew. He was also the unofficial ship's custodian or a 'glorified space plumber' as Kenneth would often call him (though never to Gardner's face). As a result, Kenneth had a healthy suspicion of just how hygienically prepared Gardner's food was.

"Rumour's going round that you were on the link with a turian the other day," Gardner continued.

"I have a life outside of you," Kenneth replied.

"Sounded like you and her might be more than friends?" Gardner continued.

Kenneth frowned. "Has Tali been blabbing?"

"No, I heard it from that merc. Is it true?"

"What do you care?"

"No business of mine who you choose to spend your time with, but it's made you a lot more interesting to the crew. You have a past, Donnelly."

"Don't we all?"

"Never figured you were into those bird-women. I can understand you young'uns wanting to try asari, but…"

"It wasn't like that…" Kenneth hissed.

"Hey, I ain't one to judge, Donnelly. Truth told, I'm impressed. You have to admit you of all people…

"Whaddya mean? Me of all people?

Gardner looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, with your reputation…"

"We've all heard what you say about women," Crewman Hawthorne piped up from the mess-hall table. "We thought you were all talk."

"Yeah, the fact you actually went out with a _turian_ ," Goldstein, the crewman sitting opposite Hawthorne joined in. "No-one saw that coming."

"At least you have good taste," a flanging voice declared behind Kenneth.

He turned. The turian gunnery officer, Garrus Vakarian, was standing behind him.

"Wait, has everyone heard about it?" Kenneth demanded.

"I don't know about _everyone_ ," Garrus replied. "Yeoman Chambers told me."

"I heard it from Dr. Chakwas," Hawthorne added.

"Zaeed mentioned it when he tried my gumbo," Gardner said.

"Kasumi told me in the bar," Goldstein said. Then she frowned. "Come to think of it, she's remarkably well-informed for someone who only joined the crew recently…"

"Maybe you could give Donnelly a few tips on datin' turian women?" Gardener suggested to Garrus.

"I'm really not the person to ask about that," Garrus replied. "I don't have the best track record." He nodded at Kenneth. "Are you still seeing her?"

"It's complicated," Kenneth murmured.

"That's women for you."

"That isn't the problem, it's…" He hesitated.

"What?" Garrus asked.

Kenneth lowered his voice. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Kenneth ushered Garrus away from prying eyes and ears in the mess-hall. They climbed the steps leading to the Main Battery and stopped by the Cryogenic Pods lining the corridor. Kenneth turned to Garrus.

"Is it different with turians?" Kenneth asked quietly. "The relationship, I mean."

Garrus frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Kenneth stared at his feet; he was struggling to find the words. "When I was with her… It wasn't like any relationship I'd had before. She made me feel…"

"What?"

"I dinna have to… pretend," Kenneth confessed. "It was like I could be myself with her. It felt comfortable… She brought out the best in me."

Garrus nodded slowly in understanding. "Are you planning to see her again?"

"I hope so. I cannae say when we'll met up. She's with C-Sec, and I'm…"

"With Cerberus," Garrus finished.

"Aye."

"You humans love to make your lives complicated, don't you?"

"Best laid plans, and all that. I dinna think I'd ever see her again. But now she's back in my life and everything is up in the air."

"Yeah, that's a cosmological constant: Women are complicated."

"Any advice?"

"I'm not sure… Does she like boxing?" Garrus suggested. "You could take her to a sparring ring?"

"Been there. Done that. Got the concussion!"

"Well, from my limited experience, I can only advise you to do your damnedest to make it work. You found someone who makes you feel whole. That's rare."

"Aye… Thanks for that."

"Anytime."

Garrus wandered back down the corridor leaving Kenneth lingering by the cryo pods as he watched the _Normandy_ crew start to assemble in the mess.

Garrus was right about one thing: Life – and women especially – was indeed complicated. And he had a nagging feeling there were more complications on the horizon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Some stories have love triangles. This one doesn't have a triangle so much as a hexagon!


	30. Special Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A squad of marines join the Threads of Fate before the team embark on their mission to Omega.

**_Cargo Bay, Threads of Fate, Citadel Docks – 06:05 GSD – 28_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

Zaalia turned the M-15 Vindicator rifle over in her hands. She tested the sights and stock with well-practiced skill, checked the ammo block, loaded a fresh thermal clip, and then collapsed it, placing the battle rifle back in its spot in the weapons rack. She moved to the next rifle, picked that up and repeated the procedure.

Behind her, a large crate trundled up the cargo bay's loading ramp on a loader. Lia'Vael supervised the two Citadel dock workers as they manoeuvred the crate into position.

"That's it. Put it down there," she told them.

The workers deposited the crate and reversed the loader out of the cargo bay.

"What's that?" Zaalia asked.

"Weapons and ammo for the Special Forces team," Lia'Vael said.

"Have they arrived yet?"

"Yeah, just this moment. It looks like those elcor marines from Eingana."

"Wow! Really? What was his name again? Tim... Timoleon! Is he leading them?" Zaalia asked excitedly.

Lia'Vael nodded. "I think so."

"That should even up our odds in a firefight."

Lia'Vael scanned the rows of handguns, battle rifles, and rocket launchers stacked neatly in their gun racks against the walls. The cargo bay had been turned into a makeshift armoury and fully-stocked with an arsenal of weaponry lining the walls. "Anyone would think we were going to war," she observed.

"We're going to Omega. It amounts to the same thing."

"Have you been to the space station before?"

"I've heard stories." Zaalia slapped a thermal clip into the rifle with a satisfying click. "None of them pleasant. I'd like to go in prepared."

"This will be the first time," Lia'Vael admitted.

"What do you know about the place?"

"Built from the remains of an asteroid that was rich in Element Zero, the station was originally inhabited by mining consortiums and populated by thieves and mercs. It is currently ruled by the asari pirate Aria T'Loak and home to every known species in the galaxy. Omega is a haven for mercenary gangs who enforce their own rules and pay Aria a tribute from every deal they make. The station is generally considered to be lawless and one of the most dangerous places in the galaxy."

"Did you swallow an encyclopaedia?" Zaalia asked with a smile. "That sounded like you were quoting verbatim."

"Our government likes to make sure we're thoroughly prepared before we leave on our pilgrimage. Aside from learning basic weapons training and first aid, we study the accounts of other quarian's pilgrimages. Some of them give lectures. They try to prepare us for anything we might face out in the galaxy."

"Bet they never imagined you'd get a job with C-Sec and be made chief engineer on an asari warship?"

"Strangely enough, no. In fact, I was advised to avoid C-Sec. And asari in general."

"You're blazing a trail here, Lia'Vael. Everyone back home will be proud of you."

Lia'Vael's eyes seemed to shine a little brighter behind her mask.

Zaalia turned her head suddenly when a large shadow appeared in the hatchway. She smiled. The unmistakable silhouettes of elcor ambled into the cargo bay.

Timoleon, followed by five fellow marines, squeezed into the cargo bay; the elcor quickly took up most of the space, despite there only being six of them.

Zaalia stepped forward. "Commander Timoleon, It's good to see you again."

"Sincerely, the feeling's mutual, Sergeant," Timoleon replied in a deep monotone.

"If I may ask, how is your, er… your second-in-command?" she asked. The last time she'd seen Timoleon's Lieutenant and partner she was lying in a pool of her own blood in the Blood Pack base on Eingana. Of course, Zaalia hoped she'd had survived, but she felt slightly guilty she couldn't remember her name.

"Appreciatively, I'm told Theano will pull through. With relief, her wounds were critical but not fatal. The doctors expect her to make a full recovery."

"I'm very pleased to hear it."

"Earnestly, and now we throw ourselves into the End of All Things."

"But this time we go in all guns blazing," Zaalia replied.

"With anticipation, we're spoiling for a fight!" one of the other elcor piped up from behind Timoleon.

"Disapprovingly, save your energy for Omega," Timoleon chided the marine.

Zaalia was about to add her two-credits worth when a feminine voice cut in, "Now here's an inspiring view."

Zaalia didn't have to look to know Erata had entered the ship. The asari engineer was smiling warmly as she surveyed the squad of elcor.

"So many handsome men… I think introductions are in order."

"There'll be time for that later," a flanging voice declared. This time Zaalia did turn.

Valni and Chaill hustled up the loading ramp.

Zaalia quickly noticed a change in the atmosphere. Lia'Vael's shoulders stiffened as she saw Chaill, while the krogan seemed to be keeping his distance from Valni and eyeing her with mild suspicion. There was a definite tension in the air that Zaalia was at a loss to understand. What could have happened between the three of them?

With so many people assembled in the cargo bay the ship suddenly felt very cramped. Chaill noticed Lia'Vael.

He nodded at her. "Hi."

Lia'Vael nodded at Chaill. "Hi."

"How you doing?"

"I'm good."

"That's good."

"It is."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Silence fell between them.

Chaill scratched his cheek.

"Listen… There was something…" he began.

" _Are you done loading_?" the disembodied voice of T'Rani sounded over the internal speakers.

"All cargo and personnel are accounted for," Lia'Vael confirmed.

" _Very good. Prepare for departure. Severan, D'Ceni, and Chaill report to the bridge. I need to brief you. Gerumis and Lia'Vael, make your final checks_."

"On our way," Valni agreed.

Valni led Erata and Chaill out of the cargo bay.

Left alone with the elcor, Zaalia and Lia'Vael performed a final check of all the equipment. Zaalia moved over to the workbench where the quarian had opened a silver carry-case and was checking an assortment of Emotion Emulator translator visors.

"Watch your spacing," Zaalia whispered to her. "The ship's gonna get crowded."

"I know," Lia'Vael replied eagerly. "It'll be just like home!"

* * *

T'Rani stood by the pilot's seat, straight-backed and stern-faced as they entered the bridge.

She immediately ordered them to sit down, casting a cool eye over the three team-members.

"I wanted to be frank with you," T'Rani began. Erata bit her tongue, resisting the urge to make a joke about T'Rani changing her name to 'Frank'. "I may have kept certain important information from you over the last few days."

"Really? An asari keeping secrets?" Chaill asked, stone-faced. "I'm shocked."

"It happens more often than you think," T'Rani said, glancing and glaring at Erata. "I realize we should have told you about Severan's meeting with Donnelly and Daniels…"

"No." He pointed at Valni. " _She_ should have told me that. _You_ should have told me that barefaced lying pyjak of a turian was blackmailing Severan into doing his dirty work!"

T'Rani scowled. "That was a miscalculation. The Inquisitor acted unilaterally, conducting an unauthorised operation without consulting the Executor or the Council first. I never thought he'd go that far."

"You thought wrong."

"Yes," T'Rani admitted. "I let him get the better of me and the three of you payed the price. It won't happen again. He's not getting anywhere near Severan."

Chaill turned to Valni. "Why didn't you tell me you'd met Gabby?"

"I was going to," Valni confessed. "But by the time we were en route to Illium I didn't want to distract you from your preparations, and after what happened with Lidanya you weren't in the right frame of mind. It never felt like the best time."

T'Rani smiled. "Taking a leaf out of my book, Severan? I must be rubbing off on you."

"I know you're upset," Valni said to Chaill.

"I'm not upset. I'm surprised. I thought turians always told the truth?"

"Doesn't mean we don't have secrets."

T'Rani softened her voice. "If you have reservations about working for C-Sec…"

"I am proud to be part of this team," Chaill cut her off. "And I will do my job to the best of my damned fine abilities, but in the interest of full-disclosure I want to be kept in the loop – that goes doubly when it comes to my friends."

"I can't promise that," T'Rani replied. "There are things that will have to remain confidential, either for your safety or so you have… deniability. But I can promise I'll tell you about the things you need to know about."

Chaill held T'Rani's gaze for a long moment. Finally he said, "That's the best I'm going to get, isn't it?"

"It's more than most of us get," Erata said.

"And while we're on the subject of full-disclosure, have you told Severan about _your_ private life?" T'Rani asked.

The intensity of Chaill's gaze looked like it would bore a hole into T'Rani's skull. "That's something I prefer to be kept private," he growled.

T'Rani nodded. "Ah! On a need to know basis, is it? So she can do her job without distractions?"

"It could be Chaill's keeping it a confidential for Valni's own safety?" Erata suggested. There was a definite twinkle in her eye.

"Or is it because you want her to have… deniability?" T'Rani asked in a needling tone.

Chaill's glare seriously threatened to rupture the bulkhead.

"I'm starting to feel like a third wheel in this conversation," Valni said.

A small smile crept across T'Rani's lips. She glanced between her team leader and the krogan engineer.

"Well, Chaill? This is your chance for full-disclosure…"

After a long moment, Chaill released a breath.

"There isn't a single moment in my life that I'm not proud of. I regret nothing and if given the chance I would do it all again exactly the same way. But the past is in the past. I want to look ahead and focus on the future," he said.

T'Rani's smile grew broader. "Spoken like a very diplomatic krogan."

Valni was scrutinising the faces of the asari and the krogan. She was still in the dark as to what they were talking about (though, based on the way Gabriella was caressing Chaill's cheek on the Presidium behind Kenneth's back, she could make an educated guess), but decided to let the matter slide. If revealing a secret from Chaill's past put pressure on the team it wasn't worth knowing.

She decided to change the subject.

"What else did you get from the data? Have any other groups been taken?"

"Yes, but there's a problem. The information recovered from Illium didn't specify where the captives were being held. Fortunately, I have a contact in the Blue Suns who will be able to give us a target location. I've arranged a meeting on Omega. The team should be part of that meeting. And speaking of them: we have some new arrivals. Severan, D'Ceni, could you show them to their quarters and get them settled? We'll assemble for the briefing in the cargo bay once we're underway. You head down and tell Gerumis she's needed on the bridge."

The meeting over, Valni, Erata, and Chaill dispersed into the corridor.

Erata was chuckling softly. "Why is it whenever I talk to her she makes me feel like I'm a student who's been summoned to the Matriarch's office?"

"I dunno," Valni replied. "How often did you get into trouble at school?"

"I was a model student. Well, at least until I hit puberty in my early forties… Then there was only one thing on my mind."

"I wonder what that could have been!?" Chaill muttered.

* * *

Zaalia grinned in amusement.

She'd been curious to try the Emotion Emulators ever since Valni had worn one to watch Timoleon's speech to his squad before they'd stormed the Blood Pack base. At the time, she couldn't understand why Valni was getting misty-eyed during the speech, but now, with one of the translators strapped to her head, she understood.

Seen through the computer augmented visor of the Emulator, the elcor were altogether different. Gone were their monotone voices and lumbering gait. Now the elcor had proud, expressive faces and powerful voices. Timoleon spoke to his men in a baritone so deep Zaalia could have swum in it.

Timoleon strode back-and-forth in-front of his men.

"Omega is not a threat to us. We are a threat to Omega. Yes, we are visible targets. Yes, we are but the mercs never see elcor as rivals…"

Zaalia lifted the Emulator up. Timoloen's voice changed to monotone.

"Badassfully, to them we are shopkeepers and labourers. Not worth a second glance. We blend into the background…"

Zaalia flicked the Emulator back over her head. Timoleon regained his rich baritone,

"Imagine their surprise when we reveal ourselves." His hand swept gracefully out in a horizontal arch. "A squad of living tanks carving a swathe of destruction through their ranks!"

She lifted the Emulator up.

"Badassfully, they are no match for our power; we will cut them down like wheat; their forces ground into the dirt…"

She brought it down again

"And when the smoke clears, when the last wretched merc is lying at our feet…" Timoleon's voice rose to a powerful crescendo. "The scum of Omega will know the truth: either get out of our way, or be crushed under our boots!"

Zaalia finally lifted the goggles off her head completely.

"These are incredible!"

Valni wandered into the cargo bay. "They're something else, aren't they?" she agreed. "I was hoping I'd get the chance to use an Emulator again."

"When we're done with this mission, I might just take one and wear it around the Citadel. It'll be so entertaining!"

Timoleon had stopped to glare at Zaalia and Valni. "Petulantly, I am so glad you are finding this amusing."

"You're needed on the bridge. T'Rani wants us to get underway," Valni added.

"Once more unto the breach." Zaalia moved over to the workbench. She was about to return the Emulator to its case when Timoleon told her to put the translator back on.

Curious to see what Timoleon intended, Zaalia slid the Emulator back onto her head and turned to face him.

Valni watched as Timoloen made a strange, subtle gesture with his hand and then turned his head slightly, emitting a low rumble.

The effect on Zaalia was remarkable. She gasped and tugged the Emulator off her head.

"Spirits! Elcor swearwords are really graphic!"

* * *

The Citadel dock's magnetic umbilical detached from the _Threads of Fate_.

On the bridge, Zaalia carefully backed the corvette clear of the Citadel docking bay and spun the ship 180 degrees to power away from the Presidium ring.

With a confidence born of many hours of familiarity piloting the ship, Zaalia sailed through the sea of traffic surrounding the Citadel and swept directly towards the mass relay.

She grinned as the filament energy reached out and surrounded the asari corvette. T'Rani and Valni standing expectantly beside her.

"Course for the Omega Nebula is locked," Zaalia declared. "Here goes nothing!"

And with that, the ship stretched into infinity as it surged headlong into the narrow mass-free corridor of time and space.


	31. The Queen of Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Threads of Fate arrives on Omega and the team prepare to meet their contact. But they are soon intercepted by the ruler of Omega... Aria T'Loak.

**_Threads of Fate, Sahrabarik System, Omega Nebula – 01:10 GSD – 29_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

Omega had many names. To the turians it was known as the 'world without law'. The salarians called the station 'the place of secrets'. The krogan, as one of the few species who seemed to thrive in that environment, regarded Omega as the 'land of opportunity'. Whereas the asari word roughly translated as 'the heart of evil.' Looking at the massive space station drifting silently amidst the tumbling asteroid field, Valni thought the asari description was the most apt.

Built millennia ago from the hollowed-out shell of a mineral-rich asteroid, the main body of the station stretched out vertically tens of kilometres from the rock in a chaotic assortment of pressurized habitats and processing facilities that had been built upon and added to over countless generations. To deflect roving asteroids, a ring of powerful mass effect generators jutted outward from the base of the asteroid like the defensive spines of some bizarre aquatic lifeform, illuminating the slender central body in an eerie red glow and adding to the station's distinctive profile.

"It looks like a jellyfish," Lia'Vael said as she stared at Omega on the bridge monitor.

"Or a mushroom cloud," Chaill replied, standing slightly apart from the team.

"The world without law," Valni muttered from the co-pilot seat. "We better keep on our toes."

" _Asari vessel, this is Omega Control_ ," a curt feminine voice suddenly sounded over the speakers. " _We have you on sensors; identify yourself_."

T'Rani leaned close to Zaalia, sitting in her usual spot at the controls, and hit the comm button. "This is the _Threads of Fate_ ," she replied, trying to keep the information she revealed to the bare minimum – the fewer people who knew who they were the better. "Seeking permission to dock."

" _Permission granted,_ Threads of Fate _. Head to docking bay two-zero-niner. We're uploading coordinates now. Do not deviate from the approach corridor. Three ships have been hit by stray asteroids in the past month_."

"Thanks for the heads-up," T'Rani said.

Omega Control deactivated the link.

Zaalia manoeuvred the _Threads of Fate_ gingerly through the asteroid field.

Lia'Vael found she couldn't take her eyes off the approaching space station. "It's much larger than I imagined."

"Do quarians have a special name for it, Lia'Vael? Valni asked.

"Some call it _nedas_ , which means 'nowhere'. Quarians sometimes decide to go to Omega on their pilgrimage, and exiles from the flotilla often wind up there."

Zaalia frowned. "Exiles?"

"It's how we deal with our criminals: exiling them to the planet closest to the flotilla."

"Wait. You dump your criminals on other worlds?" Zaalia asked.

"We have to. We don't execute our own people; there aren't that many quarians left in the galaxy. And the flotilla doesn't have the facilities to house a criminal population, so exile is the only option."

"Do most of your criminals get dumped on Omega?" Valni asked.

"Only the worst. It's why I chose the Citadel for my pilgrimage. My parents warned me how dangerous Omega was. They said nothing good comes from that place."

"My sister lives there," Erata said conversationally.

"Oh! I, I'm sorry," Lia'Vael stammered. "I didn't… mean to imply…"

Erata smiled and gave Lia'Vael's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "It's alright. If we get the chance I'll introduce you to her. You'll like her. She's _very_ friendly."

"I doubt we'll have the chance for a family reunion," T'Rani said.

Zaalia slowed their approach as the massive brown docking bay doors slid open. "I didn't know you had a sister," she said to Erata.

"Oh, D'Ceni has quite the brood," T'Rani put in.

"My family is quite large," Erata confessed.

"What's your sister like?" Zaalia asked. "Is she anything like you?"

"Let's hope not!" Chaill said with a grin. "One of you is quite enough."

Erata winked at the krogan. "Actually Terpsichora is something of the wild maiden of the family. She's always wanted to go her own way and do her own thing."

The _Threads of Fate_ glided into the gloomy docking bay. Zaalia extended the landing gear and settled the ship onto the landing pad.

"So, what's your sister doing on Omega?" Valni asked Erata.

"She's a dancer at the Afterlife club."

* * *

On T'Rani's orders, the team changed out of their C-Sec uniforms and into street clothes. They had to travel incognito – no distinguishing insignias or clothing that could identify them as C-Sec. Weapons, on the other hand, were mandatory. After Valni had changed into a plain outfit of black trousers and a casual brown jacket, she met Zaalia in the armoury. Zaalia was now wearing green leggings with a carmine top and a long-sleeved green jacket and her Venom gauntlets strapped to her arm.

They were arming themselves with a Carnifex heavy pistol for Valni and a Predator handgun for Zaalia when Lia'Vael entered the room. The quarian could do little to disguise her enviro-suit and had instead decided to just take a Katana shotgun for protection.

"Can we openly carry guns on Omega?" Lia'Vael asked. She'd become accustomed to life on the Citadel where it was illegal for civilians to carry weapons.

"It's practically a fashion statement here," Zaalia replied. "The more guns you carry, the less likely you are to get mugged."

"Well, that's the theory, anyway," Valni added.

Armed and suited up, they moved down to the cargo area.

Timoleon and his squad had already assembled when they arrived. Standing beside them, Erata and T'Rani were waiting patiently. Erata had slipped into a pair of black jeans, a sleeveless black jacket and a cropped top that exposed her blue belly, while T'Rani wore a fetching dark red leather jacket and trouser combo. Valni couldn't help but stare; the outfits were so out of character that they made the asari look like a completely different people, which, of course, was the whole point.

Just a few seconds later, Chaill entered the bay. He'd discarded his engineering coveralls and was now clad in heavy silver Warlord armour with a Claymore shotgun attached to his back.

"Why, Chaill, don't you look the part?" Erata purred when she saw him.

"If I'd known we were going to dress up, I'd have brought my family armour from Tuchanka," Chaill grumbled. "It's not practical, but it really catches the eye."

"You look fine," Zaalia assured him. "I hear that's what all the stylish mercs are wearing this season."

Chaill turned to Lia'Vael. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

"Oh, it's… umm, it's better than what you wore on Illium," Lia'Vael said.

"Not as drafty certainly," Chaill agreed. Then he noticed the weapon holstered on the small of Lia'Vael's back. "Are you coming with us?" he asked with a frown.

"Lia'Vael is part of the ground team," T'Rani confirmed. "We might need her expertise."

Chaill's eyes darted apprehensively between Lia'Vael and T'Rani. "Omega is a dangerous pl…" he began.

"Really? Thank you. We weren't aware of that!" T'Rani said curtly.

"Lia'Vael's tech skills are second to none," Valni told Chaill. "If we're going up against the gangs I want to bring every asset we have to bear against them. It's all-hands on deck here."

As Valni was talking, T'Rani had turned to Timoleon and was discussing their strategy. Timoleon and his troops would remain on the _Threads of Fate_ until the ground team had met with the contact on Omega. Once they'd established where the captives were to being held, the elcor would meet them at that location, or wait for further instructions.

"I don't want us to attract undue attention," T'Rani said. "Until we need you, your team should remain on the ship."

"With reluctance, very well. We will remain here. Keep your channel open."

T'Rani nodded at the elcor commander and then activated the cargo bay airlock, leading the team out onto the space station.

* * *

It took two skycars to transport the diverse team of six to the upper levels of Omega.

The skycars landed at the transport depot and the team disembarked, stepping out to view the Omega 'skyline' first-hand. The massive hollowed-out dome of the asteroid stretched over and above them, illuminated up by countless lights and sensory equipment that lit up the rocky expanse like a night's sky and bathed the station in a permanent twilight. Squalid industrial buildings extended off into the darkness, and the high-pitched whine of gunships piloted by trained killers echoed around the vast interior.

In short, it was dark, dirty and dangerous. They didn't linger.

T'Rani and Valni led the team away from the transport depot towards the markets at the far end of the elevated boulevard.

The street bustled with an assortment of people from all over the galaxy, some of them clustered together in groups, while others waited in line outside the large entrance to the Afterlife club on their left. Batarians and vorcha stared at them as they walked by. Lia'Vael wrinkled her nose. The mingled aromas of the sweat of different species, combined with the scent of hot meat, stale alcohol, and decomposing refuse assaulted her senses. She was reminded of that old human expression used to large groups of people – 'the great unwashed' – and promptly switched off her suits olfactory sensors. The rest of her team, however, were not so fortunate.

"Where are we meeting the contact?" Valni whispered to T'Rani.

"The market district," T'Rani replied quietly. "We have to make it look like a business transaction."

At that moment, they pulled up short when a batarian stepped into their path.

"What do you want?" Valni demanded fiercely.

The batarian smiled. "Don't bite the head off the messenger, sweetheart. I've been told to bring you in. The boss wants to see you."

Valni glanced back. A group of four krogan had sauntered up behind them, blocking their exit. "Your boss is gonna be disappointed." Valni told the batarian. "We have a prior engagement. Perhaps later?" She went to move past him but he blocked her path again.

"This is an invitation you can't refuse." He gestured at the entrance to the Afterlife club. "Aria is expecting you. You _really_ don't want to disappoint her…"

"What does Aria want with us?" T'Rani asked carefully.

The batarian's smile became a grin; needle-like teeth glittered at her. "I guess you're about to find out, aren't you?"

The group of armed krogan behind them suggested this wasn't up for negotiation.

"Shall we?" the batarian asked.

Valni glanced at T'Rani. The asari gave a curt nod of agreement.

"Alright, but Aria better have a good explanation," Valni said.

Reluctantly, the team were herded towards the entrance to Afterlife, their armed escorts guarding their flanks as they levelled their shotguns at them.

At the entrance to the club, the elcor bouncer waved them through, much to the annoyance of the people waiting in line, and the sliding doors parted to reveal a long corridor bathed in the red light and another armoured door at the far end. The image of an inferno lined the walls, accompanied by the sounds of sensual music resonating down the corridor.

The doors slid open at the other end and the music hit Lia'Vael like a physical blow. The pulsating beat vibrated through her suit and helmet. Her suit could filter out the worst of the sounds, but the light and spectacle on display still almost overwhelmed her.

A large elevated platform took up the centre of the room. Asari dancers, wearing strips of clothing that an elcor would call skimpy writhed above the heads of the patrons. Well-dressed customers watched the entertainment on display or danced drunkenly by the bar to the right.

Lia'Vael felt her mouth drop open.

"Keeelaaah!" she said in awe. "Your sister works here?"

Erata nodded. "Like I said: she's a wild one."

A turian Lia'Vael noticed was watching her. He gave her an appreciative whistle. Lia'Vael found herself edging slightly closer to Chaill.

The batarian led them around the platform and pulled up next to a set of stairs at the back of the room. He turned to the group.

"Aria doesn't like large crowds," he said. "Only three of you go up. The rest wait here."

Valni scowled. "Can we decide who goes? Or doesn't Aria like people to think for themselves?"

"As a general rule, no, she doesn't," the batarian said ruefully. "Who's your leader?"

In unison, the team pointed at Valni and T'Rani. "They are," Erata, Zaalia, and Chaill said together. Lia'Vael just pointed.

The batarian grunted and nodded at Valni and T'Rani. "Alright. You two and the other asari. We know how to deal with asari."

T'Rani advised Zaalia, Lia'Vael, and Chaill to stick together (although Lia'Vael thought that was a given) and then followed Valni and Erata up the stairs to the top level.

On the uppermost balcony a lone asari lounged on an expansive black sofa. Aria T'Loak was sat, cross-legged, and with a hint of a smile on her violet-hued face. Dressed in a revealing black catsuit and white jacket, Aria radiated power. Rumoured to be over a thousand years old, although no-one knew for certain, Aria retained a youthful appearance. She regarded the newcomers with mild amusement, as if she were a spider eyeing its next meal. She was flanked by bodyguards and scantily clad asari dancers who maintained a respectful distance. As they approached, the asari dancer to Aria's right paused mid-dance and looked sharply at Erata. The next second she was moving again, doing her best to hide the interruption in her routine, but Valni noticed Aria glance at the dancer. Nothing escaped the Pirate Queen of Omega it seemed.

"Welcome to Afterlife," Aria drawled. "Nice of you to accept my invitation."

"We weren't in a position to turn it down," Valni said petulantly, trying to stay in character.

"Did Anto use the 'offer you can't refuse' line?" Aria asked pointing her foot at the batarian. "He has a flair for the dramatic."

"Why did you bring us here?" Valni demanded. "We have a job to negotiate. If we lose credits because of you…"

Aria waved her to silence. "You can drop the act, Officer Severan. You don't make a very convincing mercenary. Your face was splashed across every news channel. That kind of publicity isn't conducive to undercover work."

"I don't know what you're tal…"

"Don't try and play me," Aria cut in. "Did you really think a C-Sec taskforce landing on _my_ station would go unnoticed?"

T'Rani decided to drop the charade. "You're well informed."

"I have well-paid informants," Aria replied, a condescending smile curling her lips. "Maven T'Rani, isn't it? What a _quaint_ name." She looked at Erata. "And a young maiden with such pretty and _familiar_ markings." Aria's eyes darted to the dancer on her right. "Nothing happens on Omega without me knowing about it."

"So, what now? Are you planning to throw us off the station, or kill us?" Valni asked.

"That's up to you. I have no desire to kill C-Sec officers. Unless they interfere with my interests."

"We're here for information, not to disrupt your organisation."

"Then you're in luck. Everything has a price, and everything is for sale. I know you're here to free captured slaves. If you want to play hero, I won't interfere."

Valni frowned. This wasn't the reaction she expected from the de-facto leader of the largest crime syndicate in the Terminus Systems. "You'd really let us free slaves?"

"I don't deal in slaves myself. I leave that to the merc gangs."

"If that's so, why not stop those deals altogether?" Erata asked.

"Why should I? It's a healthy source of income. The mercs are happy and it keeps their virulent noses out of my business. And it gives do-gooders like yourself a cause to fight for." The Pirate Queen shifted position, crossing a lithe leg over her other knee. "The wheel of life. Where would C-Sec be without slavers and criminals to chase? They are the yin to your yang. Or is it yang to your yin? Human expressions are rather mundane, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know," T'Rani said.

"Let's cut to the chase, what's this about?" Valni demanded.

"A simple warning: The mercs are fair game. You want to make an enemy of them, go ahead. My people won't try to stop you. But if you interfere with the balance of power, then you and I have a problem." Aria gave the batarian, Anto, a slight nod. The man leaned forward and handed her a computer tablet. "Omega respects strength above all else. Those too weak to fight for their lives get eaten up and spat out. Like this luckless soul." Aria tossed the pad to Valni. On the pad was an image of a very dead turian man. His throat had been slashed and his shirt torn away. A single word was carved deep into his chest in turian script: 'Informant'. Valni showed the image to T'Rani. The Maven's expression hardened, leaving Valni in no doubt that he was their contact.

"He was found in his apartment two hours ago," Aria continued. "It seems his former gang took exception to him selling information to other people. They took the news hard."

"It was harder on him," T'Rani put in.

"He knew the risks. Mercenary life is profitable if you live long enough. But the gangs don't suffer betrayal lightly. They made an example out of him. But look on the bright side: Fewer mercs for you to fight. Not that you need to worry about any of them being an overwhelming force at the moment. Turf wars, the battle with that vigilante, Archangel, and their losses from the plague really thinned out the herd."

"You don't exactly sound broken-up about the mercs being killed," T'Rani observed.

"The gangs have their uses. But I prefer it when they keep their guns trained on each other rather than me."

"Divide and rule." Valni shook her head. "You let them fight amongst themselves so they don't threaten you."

"A strategy that's served me well. You're not on the Citadel now. This is Omega. Survival of the fiercest. And I'm at the top of the food chain."

"What do we do now?" Erata breathed to Valni.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry, my dear," Aria told her. "You seem resourceful. I doubt your contact is the last person willing to sell secrets. Ask around if you like. Although you may find people are more… reticent than usual. Especially now they know who you are…"

Aria nodded at Anto and then turned to watch one of the dancing girls on the platform. The meeting was over. They'd been dismissed.

Anto led them away from Aria's booth back down to the main area.

The rest of the team were waiting for them. T'Rani explained the situation.

"That's great!" Chaill said when T'Rani had finished. "Our contact is gone and Aria's people know who we are. Whoever's holding the captives are probably gonna know we're coming."

T'Rani nodded in agreement. "Alright, give me some time to make a call to Pallin and do some digging," she ordered. "Severan stays with me, the rest of you head down to the lower level and try to keep a low profile. We'll meet you down in the bar in about twenty minutes."

The team dispersed.

Erata, Zaalia, Lia'Vael and Chaill made their way down the dimly lit stairwell to the bar area, passing small groups skulking in the shadows.

If possible, the lower bar was even seedier than the main club. It was laid out in a similar arrangement except the bar was in the centre of the room; with a heaving dance floor in the corner and small booths for private dances dotted around the area.

Lia'Vael found herself instinctively edging ever closer to Chaill.

Just then, one of the asari dancers ran up to them from the stairwell entrance.

"Erry!" the asari called out.

Erata grinned and pulled the dancer into a hug. "Chora!" she said happily.

The asari kissed Erata on both cheeks. Zaalia now noticed that Erata and the dancer had the same facial markings.

"You like to keep secrets from me, don't you?" the asari chided. "I have to find out from Aria that you're working for C-Sec?"

"Good to see you, too, Chora," Erata said.

"I almost had a heart attack when you came in. Why didn't you tell me you were on Omega?"

"I thought you liked surprises?" Erata asked with a grin.

"Last I heard you were working for the Order on Thessia and now you're a C-Sec agent with your own team?" The asari cast an eye over Zaalia and Chaill. "They're attractive, I'll grant you."

"Perks to the job."

"So I see. Aren't you gonna introduce me?"

"Chora, these are everyone I work with whose names you don't need to know. Everyone I work with, this is my sister Terpsichora."

There was a chorus of polite hellos from the team.

"Call me Chora," she insisted, her eyes coming to rest on Zaalia. "Why, hello there. Do you like to dance?"

"Yeah, although, um, actually… I'm a bit tired right now," Zaalia admitted.

"Maybe I could dance for you? You won't have to do anything… Just sit there and look pretty."

"Stop making the nice turian uncomfortable…"

"We're just talking," Terpsichora told Erata. She was still eyeing Zaalia. "No harm in that, is there, beautiful?"

"Chora…" Erata warned.

"Hey, would you like to go somewhere quieter?"

"Chora!"

Terpsichora frowned at Erata. "I'm just having fun!"

"She's doesn't want to watch you dance."

"Alright, then maybe your krogan friend would like a…?"

"No!"

"Fine!" Chora folded her arms petulantly. "When did you become such a buzz-kill? You're starting to sound like Cal!"

Zaalia didn't know who 'Cal' was, but Erata's smile suddenly dropped from her face when she heard the name. "I'm really not," Erata said sternly.

Zaalia took that moment to excuse herself. "Why don't I get some drinks?"

"Good idea," Chaill agreed. "Make mine a double!" he added as Terpsichora flashed him a lascivious smile.

Zaalia retreated to the bar and ordered a round of dextro and levo tupari soft-drinks and double ryncol for Chaill.

The turian bartender lined up a row of glasses on the counter.

As he set to work on her order, he unexpectedly filled an extra glass with odd-smelling liquor.

"What's that?" she asked.

The bartender pointed behind her. "From the human in the corner."

Zaalia didn't bother to look. "Tell him he's wasting your time." She pushed the glass away. "I'm not looking to pick up strange men."

"Who said I was strange?" a voice asked.

Zaalia stiffened. She recognised the voice.

 _It couldn't be_!

She turned her head slowly, and found herself staring into a pair of hazel eyes, and a familiar, easy smile.

Kevin Blauhorn rested an elbow against the bar.

"You won't go thirsty," he joked, nodding at the line of drinks set out for her.

Zaalia stared at him for a long moment.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I am happy to see you, too..." he offered, but her glare was unwavering. He sighed. "Believe it or not, I come in peace."

"Oh yeah?" She glanced around the bar. "And just who did you piss off to be sent to this ass-end of nowhere?"

"They didn't send me. I came off my own bat." She almost laughed in his face but her retort died in her throat as he continued. "I wanted to see you, okay?" he added. "I knew I'd find you here..."

"So you're on business, then?" Zaalia deduced. Kevin cut her off.

"...and I know that you and your team are heading into danger," he hissed.

"And let me guess: you are here to save me?" That did crack her up. "The Spirits must really have a sense of humour!"

Kevin took a chance and edged closer to her, lowering his voice. "I might not be the one you expected; and I understand you're probably assuming someone forced my hand to meet you, but I am actually here to help, Leeah..."


	32. The Hand of Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend from Zaalia's past reappears to offer some invaluable intel on the Blue Suns mercenary group. But can the she still trust him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter was co-written by the artist and writer Bayzee.

**_First Floor Bar, Afterlife Club, Omega - 02:01 GSD - 29th May CE_**

With not inconsiderable effort, Erata managed to distract her sister from flirting with Chaill. Taking her by the arm, she hauled Terpsichora away to a quiet spot close to the entrance to a private room.

"Is that krogan taken?" Chora asked.

"He already has a daughter on Tuchanka," Erata told her. "I doubt he's looking for the next mother of his child."

Terpsichora looked aghast. "Who said anything about children? And what are you wearing, Erry?" she demanded, looked Erata up and down. "Did you misplace your sense of style when you were on the Citadel?"

"Big talk from someone wearing an outfit so sheer you could floss with it!"

"Hey, this is my uniform." Chora gestured at her skimpy purple outfit. "Despite what you may think, this gets me respect. What you're wearing is a crime against fashion. I thought you had better taste?"

"I'm supposed to be undercover."

"Oh… right, well, bang-up job there, Erry!"

Lia'Vael watched the two asari's heated exchange with an air of disappointment. Terpsichora had been as flirty as she'd expected considering she was Erata's sister. And yet, while the scantily clad asari had lavished attention on both Zaalia and Chaill in equal measure, she had all but ignored Lia'Vael, which made Lia'Vael wonder if the reason for that was because she was a quarian.

Lia'Vael tried to think well of almost every species, but she'd encountered plenty of prejudice and suspicion in the months she'd been on the Citadel – the volus who'd accused her of stealing his credit chit a few weeks ago being a case in point. Erata was one of the few asari who treated her like an equal, so it was a little upsetting that Erata's sister had barely acknowledged her existence.

In contrast, most of the bar's patrons were giving her deliberate side-glances or leering hungrily at her like she was something exotic to be won.

"Interesting family Erata has, huh?" Chaill said.

Lia'Vael nodded. "Growing up with a sister like that can't have been boring."

Chaill smiled and nodded, catching sight of a turian staring in their direction. "I think we're attracting a crowd."

"I know. It's like they've never seen a quarian before."

Chaill glared at the host of barflies. "They probably think you're alone on your pilgrimage. There are plenty of criminals willing to exploit young women."

"Well, I am on my pilgrimage."

"But not alone," he assured her.

Lia'Vael hugged her arms a little tighter. The large crowds were doing nothing to help her relax. Unlike the welcoming atmosphere on the flotilla, there was a palpable sense of dread on Omega. She'd feel better when the rest of the crew returned – the more people she knew and trusted around her, the better. "Zaalia's taking her sweet time with those drinks," she remarked.

Chaill glanced over at the bar. Zaalia appeared to be talking to a human man. "I think someone's trying to pick her up." 

* * *

 Zaalia was scowling at Kevin.

It was infuriating to admit how many times she had pictured this reunion in her head, visualizing different scenarios on multiple different worlds. In these visions they were in some pleasant environment like the Presidium or Palaven. She never once imagined she would meet him like this on a dump like Omega. And it was equally infuriating to realise just how much she missed that name: 'Leeah'.

"Don't try to play on past affections," she snapped at him. "Just tell me why you are here!"

"Because I care about you, and I'm concerned about your welfare."

A withering smile curled her lips. "Yeah… so concerned I haven't heard from you in three years!" she said with a bitter laugh.

"That wasn't my choice, remember?"

"Why now?" she demanded, the smile suddenly dropped from her face.

"I was in the neighbourhood..." he ventured with a smirk.

Zaalia rolled her eyes. "You just happened to be in the most dangerous corner of the galaxy, in the same club at the same time... Of course!" She gave him a piercing glare. "You knew we'd be here. Which means you followed us here. How long have you been watching us, huh?"

Kevin shifted uneasily as he cast a wary glance across the nightclub at the krogan and the quarian. "All I know is that you're working for C-Sec, and you arrived on a ship called the Threads of Fate; an asari vessel." He looked down as he played with his glass. "So, why... why did you leave the Cabal?" he asked slightly apprehensively.

"Like I'm going to fill you in there!" she retorted. A tense silence filled the air. Then, after a moment, Zaalia lowered her gaze, adding: "...I haven't left the Hierarchy, though."

Kevin gave a subtle nod. "It's just odd that you chose to trade military duty for police work."

"The job is beyond Citadel jurisdiction and on a much larger scale than simple police work. It is not all detective stuff."

"What is the case?" he ventured.

Zaalia perked her head up.

"You know I can keep a secret," he added; a cocky smile creeping across his face, but as quickly as it appeared the smile faded as if he instantly regretted what he had said.

Zaalia stared into space stone faced.

Kevin gripped his drink tighter. "Alright. Just asking because I... I am also investigating a case. Actually, it concerns a series of kidnappings." He looked up at her. "It may be of interest to you, huh?"

Zaalia inclined her head, listening intently.

"The victims are picked from nearly all the Citadel species," Kevin continued. "Analysis shows the abductions target individuals with special traits, oftentimes linked to biotic abilities. It is not too hard to find mercenaries who are happy to take such jobs – but at least they're easier to trace, except when they're hiding somewhere dark. They know it, too. And there are few places darker than Omega."

"How poetic."

"The Company is not eager to earmark operations on Omega. I can't blame the brass, though; when you look at the big picture, the Terminus Systems has its fair share of more worrying aspects to spy on than the slave market of a single pirate port, which at least has its own stable management." He jabbed a thumb at the stairwell leading up to the upper floor and Aria's private lounge.

"Omega is a trading hub, and a lively one at that!"

"True, and that's exactly why the Alliance is more inclined towards intelligence operations where a more imminent threat is expected; the Shrike Abyssal is home to a few warlords who have a big say in Terminus politics. Illium and Chalkhos have a much greater technological and economical potential; and then there are Lorek, Terapso, and Sanctum: the seedbeds of political instability. Any of them makes a higher priority target. But it's not like Omega is a cosier place. Quite the opposite: It's precisely because Omega is so dangerous that makes it a nightmare for intelligence gathering and policy makers. However, this very reason makes the station a paradise for low and middle level criminals. My problem is that this time I'm after some mid-levels who know exactly where to fly under the radar."

"I'm not picky when taking on criminals, if that means saving lives, no matter what level they are. Neither should you be," Zaalia told him.

"Leeah, you don't understand. Omega's gangs are all on edge because of a vigilante named 'Archangel' and his team. They've been causing them some serious headaches for a while. The gangs are still on their toes and guaranteed to jump your friends if they start sniffing around; you'd be lucky if you get away just being threatened... but this is Omega: it wouldn't be surprising if any one of your guys ended up with their head taken clean off or spaced out of the nearest airlock..."

That didn't seem to faze the Cabalite in the least.

"You said you were here to help me. Get to the point," she said, cutting him off.

* * *

 Lia'Vael hunched her shoulders, trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the room. "Why does everyone have to stare?"  
  
"It won't be long now," Chaill rumbled. "Valni and T'Rani will be back, and then we can get out of this dive."  
  
"I don't mind the crowds or the music; I just have the feeling they're undressing me with their eyes."  
  
"I doubt they have the imagination for that," Chaill said reassuringly. "They're eyeing up any single woman. Short of holding up a big sign saying, 'Back Off. I'm Armed,' they're gonna continue to stare."  
  
"That's comforting."  
  
"It wasn't a bad idea of hers, you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Erata's sister; when she mentioned dancing. We can get lost in the crowd."  
  
"Are you asking me to dance?"  
  
"I don't mind playing the part of your big gun… Or big sign, rather." Chaill cleared his throat.  
  
Lia'Vael considered his offer carefully. After a moment, she shrugged. "Beats standing around being ogled."  
  
They moved over to the dance floor and stood facing each another, listening to the thumping beat of the club.  
  
Instinctively, Lia'Vael launched into the familiar steps of the Hunna – a type of quarian hustle dance that was ideal when legroom was at a premium, such as the limited space found on the flotilla.  
She moved to-and-fro in a lock step. Chaill immediately matched her pace, mirroring her moves as he settled into a rhythm and followed her forward and back in the narrow dance slot.  
  
Lia'Vael blinked; she couldn't hide her astonishment at his graceful footwork. "How do you know the Hunna?" she asked.  
  
"Learned it during a little job I did for the Migrant Fleet a few years back," Chaill explained. "I was helping to fix the eezo core of a ship they'd purchased. Long job; took the better part of two weeks. By the fourth day they trusted me enough to teach me some moves."  
  
"I didn't think any other species knew this dance."  
  
"I ain't just a pretty face."  
  
Lia'Vael grinned behind her mask. "You're full of surprises."

* * *

"Helping you is exactly what I've been trying to do, Lee," Kevin insisted. "I want to keep you safe. And I'd prefer it you'd step down..." Zaalia opened her mouth to protest, but Kevin continued. "However, I know you well enough to realise you wouldn't walk away so easily."  
  
She slowly set her jaw again and regarded him quietly as he kept talking.  
  
"I would have been happier if you stayed away from this place altogether, but it's still easier to help you get what you want so you leave this piss-hole as quickly as possible, than trying to convince you to change your mind."  
  
"How smart of you, but you can relax; I've seen a fair few missions in my time. Some of them included mercenaries, slavers, and pirates, too. My team is battle-hardened, and just as prepared as I am. I'm not underestimating the enemy; I just know what kind of resistance to expect – and how to break it. We can handle the mercs."  
  
Kevin frowned as he listened to her. "The mercs?" He released a cynical chuckle. "Oh Zaalia, you're merely scratching the surface..."  
  
"Oh? Well, at least you're finding us entertaining," Zaalia quipped.  
  
"I'd like to laugh, but this is serious; and judging by the flustered expressions on your friends over there I assume they're not in the mood either." Kevin nodded to the bar entrance and Zaalia followed his gaze. T'Rani was pacing up and down next to Valni, who was standing, arms folded, with her back to the wall. The two women were in a visibly heated discussion, their faces shadowed by concern. "There's so much more to this than some gun-slinging soldiers of fortune trying to make a living! We traced payments made to merc groups back to a couple of high profile companies and several senior figures in the Asari Republics and the Hierarchy, too."  
  
Zaalia furrowed her browplates "Do you have anything on a particular matriarch?"  
  
"Maybe..." Kevin said cautiously. "I can't recall their name offhand..."  
  
"Lidanya..." she said without thinking, but her breath got caught in her throat as her mind raced whether she should have revealed that information... "Matriarch Lidanya," she confirmed.  
  
Kevin smiled. "Ah... yes, the renowned commander of the Destiny Ascension. Not sure if your boss will be happy that a paragon of the asari people has been getting her hands dirty with Omega slavers... But then, we have Shepard working with Cerberus, right?"  
  
"How fortunate we also have heroes like you." Zaalia said wryly. Kevin blinked and looked away. "How will this information help me?"  
  
"We are both working the same case, just from different angles. I have the intel which could help you move forward. I tell you where you need to look; you investigate and leave this station with your boss happy."  
  
"And you're giving us this information out of the goodness of your heart?"  
  
"Think of it as inter-departmental cooperation. We used to be good at that…"  
  
"Tell me about it," she grouched. Then a thought occurred to her. "Hang on… is this a sanctioned operation?"  
  
"Let's say I'm on a paid holiday," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
This time Zaalia did laugh. "This is unauthorised? Are you sure you're not here begging help for yourself? What exactly can you bring to the table?"  
  
"More than you think. But there's a condition: quid pro quo – I help you and you help me. You've heard of the Hand of Friendship, right? Allow me to extend what the locals call the "Hand of Omega". We pool our assets to crack this case…"  
  
"Sounds like a pretty one-sided deal to me. You're alone; we came with a team. You are short on resources; we've got all the resources of the Citadel. You have only words; we have a history of successful rescues. We can handle our assets..."  
  
"Like this dude?" With a single swipe of his hand, a flickering holographic image projected from his omni-tool appeared under Zaalia's nose.  
  
The screen was a medley of pictures; with better and poorer quality images arranged in a pattern around one familiar turian face.  
  
It was their informant! Zaalia thought. At the top were images taken from when he was still alive, and another two – detailed pictures of his dead body, including an unnervingly sharp close-up of his gaping neck wound – were at the bottom.  
  
She ran a tentative hand over her own throat, hovering there for a second before quickly moving to idly scratch her jaw.  
  
For a brief moment she remained silent with a sullen look on her face, then turned back to him, drumming two taloned fingers on the bar. "Alright, keep talking."

* * *

The quarian and the krogan moved to the beat, their bodies echoing one another, keeping in perfect harmony. Gradually, Lia'Vael started to relax. Growing bolder, she tried a spin. Chaill's face lit up and he followed her example, wheeling around in a graceful arc.  
  
"How am I doing?" he asked.  
  
"Not too shabby."  
  
"Wanna step it up?"  
  
"If you think you can keep pace with me," Lia'Vael teased.  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
They launched into a faster rhythm. Chaill matched her pace and she laughed out loud, ignoring the stares she knew they must be receiving from the crowd. Their pace quickened. She spun again, rotating into his advance. He caught her in his arms and then reversed the spin, wheeling her gracefully out before pulling her back towards him. He raised her hand above her head and spun her around three times, his hand never leaving hers.  
  
At the bar, Kevin was outlining his plan.  
  
"Just remember to do as I said. You'll be fine," he said in a reassuring tone, concluding their discussion.  
  
Zaalia nodded. An awkward silence settled between them.  
  
The human looked like he was about to say something, but eventually turned his attention back to the krogan and the quarian. He was finding it difficult to take his eyes off the dancing couple.  
"They're part of your team, aren't they?" he asked Zaalia.  
  
"Uh-huh," Zaalia confirmed, equally distracted by Chaill and Lia'Vael.  
  
"Always enjoy themselves much?"  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
On the dancefloor, Lia'Vael stopped spinning and braced herself against Chaill's shoulder and broke into the quarian version of a cha-cha.  
  
"Tell you what: you keep up with me, and I'll show you a salarian swing dance," Chaill suggested.  
  
"Deal!" Lia'Vael agreed.  
  
Their pace quickened again, their feet moving at a blistering speed.  
  
Chaill never wavered, never missed a step, or, Ancestor's forbid, never trod on her foot – Lia'Vael figured she wouldn't be walking away from that.  
  
Sweat dripped freely down her forehead, but her enviro-suit was already working to evaporate the excess moisture; the suit's environmental systems automatically adjusting to cool her body temperature and cleanse her skin.  
  
The dance reached its climax and Lia'Vael spun towards him. Chaill caught her and dipped her backwards, a strong hand supporting her spine.  
  
Lia'Vael was laughing with joy; her heart pounding in her chest. She could feel her own chest rise and fall beneath the suit as she took steady gulps of air. Chaill wasn't even breathing hard. Lia'Vael settled her hand against his neck, curling her fingers against the hard but pliable skin. He smiled warmly and she felt her heartrate spike again. A blush burnt her face and her suit had to work overtime to prevent her helmet from fogging up.  
  
Just then, Valni, Erata and T'Rani appeared. The asari Maven spotted Chaill and Lia'Vael on the dancefloor and stormed over to intercept them.  
  
"Oh, for the love of the Goddess! What part of 'keep a low profile' had you confused?" she chided them.  
  
Chaill pulled Lia'Vael back on her feet and gave the Maven a sheepish grin.  
  
"Where's Gerumis?"  
  
The krogan pointed at the bar.  
  
T'Rani strode up to the bar to find Zaalia with a line of glasses in front of her and an empty stool that a human had just vacated and was rapidly disappearing into the crowd.  
  
"Friend of yours?" she asked her turian comrade, nodding after the human.  
  
"Sort of," Zaalia replied, slightly surprised that T'Rani had spotted him.  
  
"On Omega?"  
  
"He's on holiday."  
  
"On Omega?!" T'Rani repeated in bewilderment.  
  
"He's an old... friend from Earth."  
  
T'Rani leaned in closer and lowered her voice. "Gerumis, should I be concerned? If he's a liability to the operation, I need to know!"  
  
Zaalia locked eyes with T'Rani. The Maven's piercing gaze left Zaalia in no doubt she wouldn't be able to hide anything from the asari.  
  
"He works for Alliance Intelligence and is on a mission," Zaalia confessed. "He's got an informant who can help us."  
  
"I really don't want to walk into a trap on this station, you understand that..."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"So I ask you: Do you trust him?"  
  
Her eyes widened slightly and she tore her attention away from T'Rani's face for a thoughtful second.  
  
"Enough to say that this is our best bet," Zaalia said firmly as she regarded her commander.

* * *

  **_Omega Markets, Omega - 04:15 GSD_ **

The place was a dump.  
  
Zaalia reached a wide junction at the top of the stairs, which formed a smaller square for the Omega Market. She winced as a foetid waft of air blew into her face from the huge vent on her left; part of the station's life support system, she guessed, but she couldn't decide whether the accompanying stale smell was coming from the tarnished ducts, or the two anthropoid creatures curled up in rags beneath the mouth of the airshaft.  
  
She moved away from the two miserable beings and stopped for a moment under a tall, cyan coloured holo-sign.  
  
The glowing letters read, "Zaralos". She was at the right place. Zaalia cast her eyes around the area. The darksome market was dimly lit by small white service lights scantily scattered on the ceiling, giving the impression of an everlasting twilight. Holographic signs cast obscure shadows on the metal and plastic panels on the walls in an assortment of orange, blue, and red colours.  
  
Zaalia soon spotted the simple animation of a cartoony krogan figure eagerly scooting towards a steaming bowl on the bluish holographic advertising board above an "L" shaped kiosk. She made her way to the bar in the far corner of the square, equally trying to measure the patrons standing and sitting around, while doing her best not to raise suspicion.  
  
Why would she raise suspicion though? She is just here for a quick snack, like everyone else! But then, why would she muster others, right?  
  
Leaning on her left leg with arms folded she delved into the menu on the display.  
  
"We've got your back Gerumis. Do you copy?" the voice of T'Rani droned in her ears.  
  
"Uh-huh," she murmured musingly, gazing at the menu divided into dextro and levo food types.  
  
A batarian standing close by turned towards her, maybe because of the humming noise she'd made. She instinctively glanced at him, but quickly set her eyes back at the electric board. Getting into a conversation with one of these dubious blokes was the last thing she needed.  
  
Queuing patiently, and being served after a few minutes she eventually sat down at the counter deep behind a parallel wall that was reaching up the same height as the kiosk, also blocking the flight of stairs from view behind her.  
  
"We've lost sight of you. Be advised," T'Rani said via the comm.  
  
It was a well picked spot indeed, Zaalia thought, fidgeting on the uncomfortable barstool as she tried to settle. It was a poorly lit corner with no security cameras pointing in her direction. Also, she was slightly covered by the lingering haze of steam clouds above and around the hotplates behind the counter, where the not always so promising meats were roasted and other alien looking substances cooked.  
  
Zaalia soon realized how easily she could be ambushed there. Although, there were a few better seats, she really did not want to risk accidentally missing the informant by taking another position; asking around for possible candidates, without being compromised, would have been quite a hassle and in all honesty, she did not see a face she would have willingly approached. Thus, she stayed sat there as per her human friend's instructions.  
  
_Friend..._  
  
"... _want something more than a one-night arrangement? We are here to help! Catanose Relationships were created with one purpose: to connect lonely clients with a lifelong commitment to their perfect mates! Choose from among hundreds of potential relationships ranging from the demure to the deranged; the kind to the kinky_..."  
  
Her line of thought derailed as her attention inadvertently drifted to the continuously aired audio advertisements.  
  
Kevin told her to order two cans of her favourite drink, as one of the security signals for the informant; she opened one and took a sip.  
  
"No straw for the man?"  
  
She did not have to look to recognize a fellow turian from the sound. Still, she turned to face the source of the flanging voice.  
  
"They keep them for the kids," she replied and thought what a ridiculous exchange this would have sounded if she was an outside listener.  
  
But it also indicated he was the informant. Zaalia felt her heart rate rise; she couldn't help it: whenever she had to walk the line and deal with dubious subjects during an operation without any weapon except her social skills, a flicker of anxiety haunted her. She made a mental note concluding that subterfuge was not her thing.  
  
"Nice jacket," the turian man commented. His voice sounded surprisingly trustworthy for what he was.  
  
"Some smooth mercenary? Do they exist?"  
  
"Whenever I do business with smooth ladies."  
  
Zaalia pushed the second can of Elcor Blast X towards the rough looking turian. He was wearing a dark, weathered leather jacket with two blue indicator LEDs above his chest. Curiously, he had no colony markings, putting Zaalia further on edge, even if she typically didn't believe the old negative stereotypes of 'barefaced' turians.  
  
"Start talking."  
  
"The information I have is time sensitive," he told her.  
  
"Then start talking quickly!"  
  
"You'll need this." His hand reached out and came to rest in front of her, leaving a small memory chip on the greasy counter. "Here. This contains node addresses and old access codes you may find useful to bypass security at the hideout. I don't know the dwelling from the inside, but it's supposed to have the same layout as the rest of their bases. You'll find ground plans amongst the files, too."  
  
"Any defences?" she asked as she took the memory chip.  
  
"Good question. Albeit one I can't answer... But once you get through the firewall, you should have access to every anti-intrusion system inside. But no guarantee," he added, looking into her eyes. "I was also told there were going to be prisoners inside; 'colony chaps' they said, secured in cages."  
  
"And you work with these people?" she asked coldly.  
  
"I won't take the blame for others' actions. Nor do I intend to do so. The fact I think it's wrong is why we're talking now."  
  
She saved herself any acknowledgement.  
  
"Where is the place?"  
  
"The hideout is on level 777, District B. It lies beneath Kima District. Dwelling 659." He looked at her again, and she almost convinced herself that she saw concern on the turian's face. "You'll want to bring lots of guns..."

* * *

"Why, what is in District B?" Zaalia asked T'Rani.  
  
"The slave markets… Or at least I think so," T'Rani explained as she loaded schematics of Omega on the holographic display. "The markets change locations all the time. Kima is reportedly where the merc gangs had their battle with that vigilante, Archangel. Word is Archangel wiped most of them out in the fighting. The mercs took a big hit that day."  
  
Zaalia was propped on her elbows, arching over the table of the briefing room of the Threads of Fate. "They were fighting against one man?"  
  
"So they say."  
  
"Are we still recruiting?" Chaill asked with a chuckle.  
  
"The merc gangs claimed they killed him. Though there were also unconfirmed reports that Commander Shepard was there during the battle and took Archangel off-site after he was downed by a gunship. Either way, it looks like he's out of the picture."  
  
"Shame," Chaill muttered.  
  
Severan stepped forward. "Alright. Based on the information at hand, it's safe to assume the captives are being held in District B. Thanks to the unexpected help of our resident Cabalist's friend, we may gain access to the premises."  
  
"Am I the only one who finds Gerumis' helpful friend suddenly showing up suspicious?" Chaill asked.  
  
"The data from the informant seems authentic," Lia'Vael put in. "But we've got bigger problems. By now, every merc on the station will have heard about our meeting with Aria. They know who we are and they're gonna see us coming."  
  
Severan's face brightened up as she looked at the quarian, her lips curving into a sly smile.  
  
"They haven't seen all of us…"


	33. The Slaves of Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni's team attack the Blue Suns to rescue the captured slaves, but they get more than they bargained for when the buyers are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains scenes of violence.
> 
> This chapter was co-written with the brilliant artist and writer Bayzee who very kindly allowed me to use characters from their story, 'Two Kinds the Same'.

**_Level 776, Kima District, Omega – 07:10 GSD – 29_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

Kima District looked like a warzone. The signs of battle were everywhere: bullet holes, spent thermal clips, and the wreckage of destroyed LOKI and YMIR mechs were strewn across the ground. Valni led Erata and Lia'Vael across the poorly-lit area, past damaged crates and the bodies of dead mercs lying where they'd fallen. Most of the destruction seemed to be concentrated around a long bridge leading to a battle scarred facility building.

"Looks like Archangel left his mark," Erata commented.

There was so much destruction that the area had been given up to scavengers.

Over by a wall of crates, a group of vorcha were looting the armour off the body of a dead Blue Suns merc. They looked up as the three women approached and hissed, warning them to stay away from their pickings.

Valni ignored them and continued on her way, silently thankful that Zaalia, given her aversion to vorcha, wasn't there to see them.

Another small wall of crates blocked their path. Valni vaulted over the crates with ease, landing on the other side. Her arrival startled a pair of vorcha who screeched as they scuttled away from her. The damaged bridge was littered with broken robotic limbs and stripped bodies.

Valni adjusted the heavy haversack she was carrying on her shoulder and led her team across the bridge. Erata and Lia'Vael were laden down with similar packages. Neither the vorcha nor the dead bodies appeared to faze Erata and Lia'Vael. In fact, the quarian seemed to be focused on the remains of the ruined mechs.

"It's a shame we can't pocket a few items," she said.

"Yeah, I believe that's called 'looting', Lia'Vael," Erata admonished.

"I don't mean the bodies!" Lia'Vael exclaimed. "I'm not a vorcha. I mean the mechs. All that equipment just lying around, going to waste."

"It's just junk," Valni told her.

"No, it's salvage," Lia'Vael corrected. "I can get at least half-a-dozen useable components from a mech's arm alone. An intact central processor is invaluable."

"Well, maybe if you're good, we can go on a scavenger hunt later," Erata said with a smirk.

Valni looked up at the large building on the other side of the bridge. Judging by the amount of damage to the front, the facility was likely the epicentre of the battle between the mercs and Archangel. A large sign inscribed across the front of the building stated: 'Welcome – District B'.

The team moved into the building, entering a smartly furnished, open-plan living area. The bodies of turians, krogan and vorcha lay sprawled across shelving units and chairs. Ignoring the bodies, they turned right. Tucked behind a large stairwell was a non-descript door leading to the basement.

Valni opened the door and led her team into the depths. At the bottom of the stairs, Valni's team entered what looked like a loading bay with a large sealed shutter at the far end emblazoned with the word, 'Exit'. Lia'Vael didn't need prompting to start a bypass on the lock.

Valni activated her comm. "Bravo Team. This is Alpha Team. We're in position."

" _Roger that,_ _Alpha Team_ ," the voice of T'Rani said in their ears. " _We're at the Southern entrance to District B now_."

* * *

Immediately after Zaalia had retrieved the data cache from the Blue Suns informant in the Omega Markets, the team retreated back to the _Threads of Fate_ to study it. Once on-board, Valni, T'Rani and Lia'Vael examined the data. Some thirty minutes later, she ordered everyone to prepare for battle. The team changed into full combat gear: a silver Hierarchy battledress for Valni, and a jungle green Cabal-issue breastplate and greaves for Zaalia. The turians then armed themselves with stunners, Carnifex heavy pistols, and a Vindicator battle rifle each. Zaalia also fastened her Venom Gauntlets onto her right forearm.

Then the team assembled in the cargo hold.

The former asari commando was once again outfitted in her traditional black commando gear, while Erata sported a suit of white and pink Phoenix armour and both asari were wearing long coats over their armour to disguise their outfits. Chaill still wore his Warlord Armour but had added a Mattock heavy assault rifle to his arsenal, and Lia'Vael had strapped a couple of Predator handguns to her hip in addition to her shotgun.

Strangely, the elcor marines weren't wearing any weapons at all.

Valni started the meeting by activating her omni-tool and projecting a schematic of Level 777 into the middle of the room. "There are three known entrances to District B," she said. "Two stairwells leading down from the north and south ends of Kima District, and a series of catwalks to a service hanger." She indicated the hanger on the holographic display. "The _Threads of Fate_ is just small enough to fit inside."

T'Rani nodded. "I've persuaded Omega Control to give us clearance to land," she explained. "Gerumis, you'll go with the marines and pilot the _Threads of Fate_ down to the hanger. Then you and Timoleon's squad will enter District B from the catwalks."

The holographic display on Valni's omni-tool zoomed in on the north and south entrances to District B. "We'll split into three teams to cover more ground," the asari Maven explained. "While Gerumis and the marines make their way from the hanger, Chaill and I will infiltrate the south quadrant.

"At the same moment, Alpha Team, led by Severan, will enter through the entrance in the North quadrant." The holographic display changed to focus on a building tucked away down a side alley. "The information Gerumis retrieved indicates the captives are being held here: Dwelling 659. That's our merc base. According to the files, the captives are being sold today to an unknown buyer, so we'll need to be alert."

"Our three teams should be enough to cover the exits," Valni continued. "We box them in to block their escape." She nodded at Timoleon. "The marines are out greatest advantage. Nobody expects the elcor marine corp."

"They might suspect something if they see elcor wandering around with heavy weaponry," Zaalia pointed out.

"Which is why we'll be carrying their weapons into District B to allay suspicion," Valni explained. "Unarmed, the elcor won't make a scene."

Timoleon shifted slightly. "Indignantly: my people are rarely considered a threat."

"They won't be able to say that after today," Valni told him.

T'Rani's expression turned icy cold. "Once we know where the captives are being held the marines will tool up and we'll hit those slavers hard!"

* * *

The loading bay shutters slid open with a resounding clang as Lia'Vael successfully hacked the lock. Beyond the door was a long, dark tunnel leading to District B.

Valni congratulated Lia'Vael and then activated her omni-tool. "Bravo Team, we have access."

" _Excellent. Proceed as planned_ ," the voice of T'Rani ordered.

"Acknowledged," Valni confirmed.

Drawing her Carnifex pistol, she led her team forward into the darkness.

* * *

District B could be charitably described as a slum. Aesthetically it differed little from the rest of Omega, except the lights were much darker, the brown walls were filthy with years of accumulated dirt, and the whole district smelled of sour meat and urine. The apartments were overcrowded tenements intermittently divided by ramshackle barricades made of whatever materials the residents could get their hands on. The inhabitants glared at the newcomers with open suspicion, or warned them off with guttural curses. Occasionally, mewling sobs could be heard coming from the doorways of apartments.

The residents were certainly a diverse group. Though dominated by batarians, a few turians, krogan, humans, and salarians also wandered the streets, some of them accompanied by LOKI mechs. Most of the residents were armed. Some of them were chained. Lia'Vael locked eyes with a young chained human male and saw a haunted look in his eyes. She shuddered and tore her gaze away.

By the time they reached the end of the street, Lia'Vael had lost count of the number of times a batarian or sleazy-looking turian had eyed her up, as if silently assessing her worth, which considering most of them were slavers was probably exactly what they were doing.

Keeping a firm grip on the handle of her shotgun, Lia'Vael trailed after her friends.

They'd been wandering the streets for five minutes when they spotted the welcoming silhouette of Chaill and T'Rani emerging from a cloud of steam.

Just a short time later, Zaalia and the elcor arrived.

"That's the address," Lia'Vael confirmed as she nodded discretely at a large facility set down a long alleyway.

"Do a passive scan," Valni told her. "We need to be sure it is the Blue Suns before we go in all guns blazing."

Lia'Vael conducted a sensor sweep. She checked the readings and grinned behind her mask.

"I think we have a winner," she announced.

"What have you got?" Valni asked.

"Reading multiple anti-intrusion devices and heavy weaponry."

Valni checked the reading on the quarian's omni-tool. "Co-axial machine guns and high-frequency scanners to detect tactical cloaks. That's some advanced tech for a slum."

"They really doesn't want visitors," Erata observed.

"Certainly not uninvited ones," Lia'Vael added.

"What about the access codes we were given?" T'Rani asked. "Are they good? Can you connect with the Blue Suns' mainframe?"

Lia'Vael typed away at her haptic interface. "Hmm. Let's see if I can connect," she said, waiting for her omni-tool to complete its scan of available networks in the area. After a moment, she cursed. "Oh, of course..." she muttered sourly. "Intrusions measures are in place. It seems they've disabled remote access to their server. I could try hacking their network backbone, but it'll take me a while to get through their firewalls."

"Cautiously: are we sure the captives are being held there?" Timoleon asked. "If we attack the wrong building we'll blow our cover and the slaves will be moved."

Erata nodded in agreement. "We need to be sure."

"How about me and Severan go in cloaked?" Zaalia suggested. "We could do a reconnoitre."

Lia'Vael shook her head. "Their sensors are too advanced. They'd see you coming."

"That's sophisticated tech," Chaill said grimly. "Wonder who's supplying them?"

"We need eyes inside the building," T'Rani said. "Thoughts?"

Lia'Vael watched a LOKI mech enter the front of the facility. "I think I can help there," she said. "Have you noticed the mechs wandering around?"

T'Rani nodded. "Yeah, the gangs use them to bolster their forces. They've lost a lot of troops recently."

Lia'Vael reached into a thigh pocket in her suit and retrieved a slim black disk. "If we can rig this signal amplifier close enough to the building, I should be able to hack one of the mechs and get a look inside through its optics. Their network is easier to hack."

"How close are we talking?" Valni put in.

"Right next to the front door would be best. Inside the detection field."

"And how are we supposed get it close enough to the building?" Erata asked. "It's not like we can just walk up to the front door and knock!"

Suddenly, Timoleon reached across and plucked the device out of Lia'Vael's hand.

"Smugly: actually, that's exactly what we should do."

* * *

Yavvis Bur'Ghan tried to be a good batarian. He recited the doctrine of the Pillars of Strength as his family demanded. He diligently followed the political ideology of the Hegemony. And he regularly sent money home to his family as was right and proper to do so. But ever since joining the Blue Suns something hadn't felt quite right. This was the first time he'd guarded slaves, and he had to admit the job left a sour taste in his mouth. It was almost as if the idea of kidnapping people and using them for slave labour was somehow… wrong.

He felt disloyal just thinking it, and he'd tried to shake the nagging feeling in his gut, telling himself it was just nerves, but the sensation persisted, like an itch he couldn't scratch.

The slaves were in cages – he could hear one of them crying through the open door in the back room. He turned away, trying to block out the sound of the sobs, when a beep from the external sensors distracted him. He walked over to the main console and looked at the display. An elcor had triggered the building's motion sensors and was now standing outside the main door, the outer guns automatically trained on the alien's massive bulk.

Then the elcor knocked on the front door.

One of the mouthier guards, whose name Bur'Ghan couldn't remember, moved over to the door and activated the external door camera.

"Whaddya want?" the merc with a mouth barked into the speaker.

" _With evangelism: have you heard the good news of the Enkindlers_?"

"You what?"

" _Solicitously: The Enkindlers illuminate the darkest abyss of our souls. They give voice to our innermost thoughts. Rejoice and praise the Enkindlers_."

"Get lost!"

" _With persistence: The Enkindlers guide us even when we are in the deepest trench. There is nothing we cannot accomplish with the Enkindlers as our guide_."

"Bugger off or I'll shoot you!"

" _Sincere inquiry: would you like to take a pamphlet_?"

The guard punched the lock on the front door. It slid open to reveal the elcor blocking the doorway. The guard levelled his battle rifle directly at the elcor's head. "You have exactly three seconds to piss off or I'll kill you and turn your skin into a rug!" His threat was emphasised by the whirring of the building's co-axial mini-guns as they rotated up to speed.

The elcor visibly shied away from the guard. "Cringingly: may the Enkindlers illuminate your path." He turned and waddled away slowly – too slowly for the guard, because as few seconds later the man fired a few warning shots at the elcor's feet.

The elcor took the hint and scampered away at an ungainly trot.

The guard was laughing as he closed and locked the door. "Did you see him try to run?" the guard asked the rest of Bur'Ghan's team. "Should have put a bullet in his ass! Elcor are funny when they're limping in pain!" The room peeled with course laughter as the rest of the mercs hooted at the guard's comment.

Strangely, Bur'Ghan didn't feel like laughing.

Still snickering at his own joke, the guard wandered into the backroom, no doubt to continue goading the captured slaves.

He never noticed the small black device planted next to the door.

* * *

Lia'Vael tapped away at her omni-tool. The amplifier was working perfectly, allowing her to access the Blue Suns' LOKI network. She hacked one of the mechs' ocular displays. The screen on her omni-tool flared red, and then a grainy image of the interior of the building appeared.

"I've got visual," she declared," aaand full control!"

Lia'Vael switched the feed between different LOKI mechs logged onto the network until she found one inside the building.

"I need to find an endpoint to the mainframe," she said as she cautiously herded the mech along its preset patrol route, scrutinizing the video feed for a terminal.

A three dimensional image of the building materialised above T'Rani's arm. "There should be an input panel around here," she said, pointing at the ground plan of the base which Zaalia had procured.

"I see it!" Lia'Vael said excitedly as the noisy camera image of the LOKI unit fixed on a computer terminal. She navigated the robot out of the sight of the mercs and approached the terminal. "Come ooon, come ooon... a little closer."

"You made it." Chaill nodded; his giant mouth curled into an approving smile as he watched the little quarian concentrating, her foot tapping feverishly on the ground. At Lia'Vael's command, the mech onscreen extended its connector and plugged into the universal adapter. Within a few seconds, she'd penetrated the firewalls and had access to their mainframe.

"I'm in," she confirmed.

"Good work," T'Rani told her.

"I have control of the camera system!" she said excitedly just as a cluster of live camera views appeared on her holo-screen.

Her teammates gathered around, peering over her shoulder.

"With confidence: that's where the captives are being held," Timoleon said behind her. The other elcor were helping Timoleon strap his weapons to his back. The rest of his squad were already geared up for battle. "Grimly: I could hear a human crying at the back of the building."

Lia'Vael turned the unit's head to the right, trying to get a better view of her surroundings. In the centre of the room were several large cages with a live human and a turian captive inside. Her stomach turned at the thought of innocent people being bought and sold like possessions.

"There are the captives," she declared.

"I thought there'd be more," T'Rani said as she craned over Lia'Vael's shoulder and glared at the screen.

"Maybe they're in another part of the building?" Erata suggested.

"Can you switch off their anti-intrusion sensors?" T'Rani asked.

Lia'Vael nodded. "I think so." She started inputting commands. The mech lurched forward and moved over to a console in the corner of the room. "I might even be able to provide you with reinforcements," she added.

T'Rani turned to Valni and Zaalia. "You're the tip of the sword. When Lia'Vael takes down the sensors, you two activate your cloaks and move in. Pacify the mercs if you can but your priority is to protect the captives. We'll handle the bulk of their forces."

"Understood," Valni and Zaalia said.

Lia'Vael, meanwhile, had already taken control of the security system. She looked up from her omni-tool. "The sensors are down. The way is clear."

Valni and Zaalia activated their cloaks and vanished in a flash of white static.

* * *

Bur'Ghan first noticed something was wrong when the front door suddenly opened of its own accord.

Frowning, he went over to check the controls. Apart from the door being open, everything was functioning properly.

"Must be a short in the relay," he suggested.

"Fix it!" one of the guards ordered.

Bur'Ghan hit a button on the controls and the door slid shut again. He shrugged. "I'll run a diagnostic."

"Be quick," the guard told him. "We don't need the boss on our ass again, and neither do you, right?"

The guards were so distracted by the malfunctioning front door that they didn't notice the whisper of movement of something invisible brushing past them. They never saw the two pairs of footprints appear in the dust heading in the direction of the back room. The Blue Suns were oblivious to the subtle change in the LOKI mechs guarding the slaves in the back room. As a consequence, no-one was looking when the LOKI mechs suddenly activated. If they had seen them, they might have thought it was part of the mech's pre-programmed patrol route – after all, the Blue Suns were so used to being around mechs that they didn't think twice when three LOKI's appeared at the entrance to the back room and stood guard, their pistols drawn.

Bur'Ghan certainly wasn't expecting to see a turian in silver armour suddenly appear behind the mechs.

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then the Blue Suns reacted and raised their weapons.

So did the turian.

So did the mechs.

The LOKIs standing in front of the turian trained their pistols on the Blue Suns. This turian was somehow controlling the mechs.

"Surrender and you won't be harmed," the turian ordered. She was female judging by the lilt in her voice.

"You think a turian with a few tricks is gonna scare us?" the mouthy guard who'd threatened the elcor jeered. Every weapon they had was being trained on the turian. "I won't ask you how you got in here. But I will ask you how you wanna die. Quick and painless, or screaming in agony?"

"Drop your weapons or I will drop you!" the turian threatened.

The merc with a mouth grinned. "Yeah? You and whose army?"

The turian didn't reply. She didn't have to because, at that moment, the front door exploded.

Bur'Ghan threw his arm up to protect his head from the heat of the explosion.

He blinked as several huge shapes burst inwards. Six elcor, armed with rocket launchers and machine guns, swarmed into the room.

The guards didn't have a hope in hell.

One of the elcor grabbed the mouthy guard around the neck, lifting him smoothly off the ground and slamming him against the wall.

"Badassfully: You should have taken a pamphlet!" the elcor growled.

Momentarily distracted, the guards closest to the turian woman barely knew what hit them when she kicked out. The first guard hit the ground with a boot to the head. The second was grabbed by the arm. She twisting the limb savagely and flipped him over onto his back. A third went down under a flurry of blows and a leg sweep.

Within seconds, Bur'Ghan was the only one left standing.

The turian turned to face him.

Bur'Ghan, showing more sense than his comrades, hastily dropped his weapon and raised his hands. "I surrender!"

"Atta boy," the turian said.

Then she shot him in the head with a stunner.

Bur'Ghan's world turned white and he fell into oblivion.

* * *

The last guard hit the floor with a thud. Valni and Timoleon looked around the room to survey their handiwork.

"With mild disappointment: that was too easy," Timoleon complained.

"I'll take an easy win any day of the week," Valni replied as she turned and walked past the LOKI mechs Lia'Vael had hacked.

In the back room, Zaalia was busily freeing the two captives from their cages.

"We're with C-Sec," Zaalia told them. "We're here to take you home."

There was a sob of joy from the human woman. Zaalia was suddenly encircled in a weak embrace.

Valni entered the room to see the human woman weeping into Zaalia's shoulder. "Making friends, are we?" she asked.

Zaalia gently prised the woman's arms away and moved to open the turian's cage. "Where are the rest of the captives?" she asked him.

"The rest?" the turian asked in a weak voice. "It's only us."

T'Rani, followed by Erata, Lia'Vael and Chaill gathered in the large room. The quarian's hack was still active and the Blue Suns' mechs were currently keeping their former owners under armed guard.

"How'd you manage to keep the mechs hacked for so long?" Valni asked Lia'Vael.

"A little modification I devised," the quarian said proudly. "It's based on the Area AI Hacking mods developed by the Alliance, but instead of disengaging after a few seconds it remains active. It's on a constantly looping cycle so the mechs stay hacked far longer than normal."

"How much longer?"

"Well, if the cycle is refreshed frequently, then the mechs could remain hacked indefinitely. I haven't had the chance to field test it yet."

"Sounds useful. Feel like sharing the mod?"

Lia'Vael nodded happily. "Sure."

Zaalia helped the turian captive out of his cage. She turned to Valni. "It was foolish to drop your cloak like that," she chided.

"I had to give them the option of surrendering," Valni explained.

"I don't think they deserved that option," said Zaalia grimly.

Over by the main console, T'Rani was searching through the Blue Sun's files. She let out a dark curse. "I think we've been side-tracked," she said. "There's a record of eighteen captives being moved to another location two days ago, but it just refers to 'Alpha Site'. There's no address."

"Does it say who they were being sold to?" Zaalia asked.

"No," T'Rani replied grimly. "Goddess! We're in the wrong place!"

* * *

Kevin was growing restless; he'd been sitting tight for several minutes now. The operatives he had been tracking had parked the pair of 3TE trucks beyond the sturdy blast door to the hanger. His scanner readings supported his suspicion that the prisoners were in fact the cargo. It hadn't been easy keeping out of sight of the operatives; they were professionals and remaining undetected had taken all of his considerable training.

Kevin frowned as he thought of his mission, and specifically, of Zaalia. A pang of guilt had been eating away at him since he'd left her at the Afterlife Club. He regretted leading her astray. Zaalia could probably have freed the captives by now – if he'd let her...

But he hadn't. It was a necessity. She wasn't Alliance. Worse, she was a member of the Hierarchy – technically an enemy alien. And his mission was too important to allow outside interference from jeopardising it.

That was when his thoughts were interrupted by the lights going out. He was plunged into darkness. He froze for a second, holding his breath while his mind tried to process what was going on. Only then did he notice a flash from his omni-tool as it rebooted itself. At the same time as the lamps in the ceiling flickered back on.

Quickly disabling the orange hologram display, Kevin crept closer.

A series of short metallic knocks permeated from the other side of the large doors, as if some liquid was dripping on the thick bulkhead.

He frowned, trying to make out the muffled sounds.

"What the f...?!"

He edged closer to the door, when the rusted plates cried out a loud creak and suddenly slid open. The metallic knocks became very audible blasts of bullets hitting the bulkhead.

A human, clad in white and grey light armour, fell forward in a sprawling heap, his face twisted in terror.

Kevin instantly tensed; his hand snapping to the grip on his gun. But before he could have done anything a burst of light lit up the dim corridor. A yellow beam of energy pierced his body, launching the man into air and disintegrating him into fiery dust before his body touched the ground.

Two other men retreated to the corridor from the hanger, returning the fire; one of them throwing a grenade through the doorway.

Kevin watched in bewilderment as he found himself in the middle of a rabid battle.

"Take cover!"

Then the heat of an explosion tore into his hair.

* * *

T'Rani paced restlessly, her brow furrowed in concentration. Erata sat on a crate while Valni soothed the turian captive with calming words to see what else he knew about the other group of prisoners.

Lia'Vael was engrossed in the data on the Blue Suns' computer when she heard the synthetic voice filter through the console.

" ** _Units offline_**."

The ID tags scrolling across the computer screen did not match any of the LOKI mechs she'd hacked in the dwelling. On a hunch, she typed in a few commands to list the entire network of Blue Suns' mechs. It flagged up a result.

"I've got something here," she said.

All eyes fell on her.

"What is it?" Valni asked.

"There are other mechs on this network. I can't be sure, but they were either relocated to guard a different area, or the Blue Suns hadn't bothered setting up a secondary hub for this remote group, which suggests that they were only installed on this system recently."

"Can you locate them?" T'Rani asked.

Lia'Vael nodded. "I have the units' coordinates, but they just sent out a 'Network interrupted' warning."

A reverberating clang echoing through the bulkhead caught their attention. They raised their heads as the lights darkened and flickered. Some of their equipment actually rebooted itself. Their omni-tools flashed a welcome and loading screen above their arms. A warning appeared on Lia'Vael's omni-tool: **_Network interrupted. Reconnecting_** _…_

 ** _SYSTEM FAILURE. Units offline_**.

 ** _Connection established_**.

Lia'Vael frowned. "Something... Something is wrong here. That was a..."

A slight vibration drew Zaalia's attention to her forearm. She flicked on the report screen. Her device rebooted itself, re-loading all the missed notifications on her holographic display.

**_Battery – Charging_ **

**_Watched item – Aftermarket Z5 speeder couplings [ends in 29:19:99]_ **

**_Notification – Your friend, 'Kevin', is nearby. Would you like to say hello?_ **

Zaalia stared at the screen. _Kevin was in District B_!?

"That was an EMP!" Lia'Vael said. "The pulse came from the hanger area." She pointed up the several stories high ceiling fading into the fog of District B's heavy air. "But I can't get a more accurate bearing."

"I think I can."

As one, T'Rani, Valni, Chaill and Lia'Vael looked at Zaalia; the two engineers tilting their heads in confusion.

"There." Zaalia tapped on the haptic interface of her contacts tool – which manifested as a three dimensional compass. She slowly raised her hand, pointing at her 'friend's' location. "That way." She flashed a cheeky grin. "Did I win?"

Lia'Vael verified her data then looked at the Cabalite.

"Spot on."

* * *

They left the mercs locked in the cages and guarded by the LOKI mechs. Lia'Vael thought it a fitting punishment for the horrors they'd inflicted on their captives.

Timoleon and his marines led the way as they galloped headlong through the streets of District B until they'd reached the entrance to the catwalks. The rest of the team followed behind. The rescued human and turian were so weak that Chaill had to physically carry them over his broad shoulders in a fireman's lift. Neither of the captives were in any position to protest, but judging by his expression, the turian resented the idea of being rescued by a krogan and Valni suspected he would probably make a complaint to the Hierarchy.

There was a mad dash through the massive network of catwalks. Timoleon retraced his steps through the darkened walkways when he abruptly pulled up, his comrades quickly following suit.

Valni pushed herself through the throng of marines to see what was going on. It didn't take her long to find out.

Timoleon had spotted something up ahead in the looming dark. He turned on his flashlight to illuminate a black robed figure standing, slightly hunched over, peering into a side-duct, its face covered by a hood. Stood stock still save for the long dark robes swinging eerily in the vents' weak, but constant airflow.

Then it moved: fitfully and fast. Suddenly, the team were confronted by a set of bright yellow eyes.

"Who's that?" Valni frowned.

"Portentously: Or rather, _what_ is that?" Timoleon replied.

Then the robe billowed to reveal something in the stranger's hands.

_BANG!_

It all happened in an instant. One second the figure was standing there, the next there was a flash of light, and the robed person tumbled to the floor, smoke trailing lazily from its skull. The only sound after the blast was the whirring of the marines' coaxial machine guns.

"Did you do that?" Valni asked Timoleon, training her assault rifle firmly on the body.

"Suspiciously: It wasn't us," he growled, scanning the darkness, when movement from the duct caught his attention.

The machine guns immediately pointed at the new target: a pair of five fingered hands appeared, one hand wielding a smoking pistol, followed by a head and the rest of the human emerging from the side-duct.

"Don't shoot!" the man cried out.

The newcomer raised his hands and took a few uncertain steps against the bright flashlights, squinting against the light in an attempt to get a better look at the obscure figures. Then he recognised one of them.

"Zaalia?!"

Zaalia's eyes widened. The Cabalite lowered her weapon and pushed between the marine and Valni, her mouth dropping open in surprise.

"Kevin! What's going on?" she demanded, eyeing him with suspicion.

Kevin strode closer to her hastily.

"This is not the best time for stories. You've gotta take the prisoners and get out of here. Now!"

"I think it's high time to introduce yourself," T'Rani said firmly.

"It doesn't matter who I am. But I know what those things were, and they'll be more! You've got to get out of here."

As he was talking, Valni crouched down by the fallen body and opened its robe.

She gasped. Beneath the robe was a brown-skinned, bipedal creature. Valni couldn't identify it at first. The creature was naked and had an insect-like appearance; its limbs sticking out at odd angles and its three-fingered hands ending in sharp talons. But its most distinctive feature was the four, glowing eyes set into a large head that tapered into a pointed dome.

"What the hell is that?" Chaill said.

"A frickin' Collector!" the man beside Zaalia said.

"You recognise them?" Valni asked him.

The man nodded. "What else would they be? We need to leave before they come back!"

"We are not going anywhere until you've answered my questions." T'Rani stepped closer to him, as Chaill squeezed the man up against the wall. "So, where are the captives?" she hissed.

"It is too late. They are lost."

"What do you mean they're lost?" T'Rani demanded. You're gonna show us place where they're being kept!"

"No!" Kevin said defiantly. "You don't understand what you are facin..."

"No, _you_ don't understand!" The krogan let out a menacing growl. "You don't have options here."

Zaalia's eyes flitted between the human, the asari, and the krogan.

Kevin held up his arms. "Alright, alright," he said with resignation. He nodded at the duct to their left. "Let's move before they regroup. It is quicker to use the ducts."

Chaill moved aside. Kevin slipped out from between the krogan and the wall, and took point. The team followed him down the dark corridor. The human reluctantly led the way, with Valni and T'Rani hard on his heels, flanking him on the right and left with the team in tow, the elcor walking in single file.

They took a few turns in the maze of massive ducts until they emerged in a wider section and Kevin sidled up to a vent grille. He waved the team to a halt, and peered through the bars. A vast hanger bay stretched out on the other side. Armoured bodies were strewn across the dirty floor; the smell of hot metal and burnt flesh permeated the stale air.

"Where have they gone?" the man murmured.

"There," Valni whispered as she crouched by him, nodding at four Collectors moving slightly below them.

"I meant there were more of them," Kevin replied. "Hey, look!"

The Collectors lined up and paraded slowly forward, akin to a funeral cortege, carrying cocoon-like coffins. Their lids were transparent, but obscure. Yet Kevin managed to make out the face of an asari and a turian as they passed below his spot. The pods were probably using mass effect fields, making them float and follow the aliens in eerie silence. One of the creatures opened a side door.

"They are going to come around this way..." Kevin whispered, shaking with excitement.

T'Rani gave the command to form up, ordering the team members to position with hand signals.

Timoleon and the marines spread out immediately. Valni and Zaalia ducked behind two protruding beams on the opposing sides of the corridor. A tense anticipation set in.

Soon the strange aliens trailed along the catwalk. The pods – connected to each other – floated after them obediently.

"Now!" Valni called out and trained her battle rifle on the entourage. "Drop your..."

Kevin pulled the trigger. The Collector at the back of the escort collapsed.

The rest of the Collectors raised their guns, but the figures never stood a chance. Within seconds they were downed by the hail of heavy-calibre rounds from the machine guns of the elcor heavies.

Then there was silence.

"Wryly: I think we got them."

"Yeah, no kidding," Zaalia agreed with a chuckle. "Does the term 'overkill' mean anything to you?" She moved over to the closest stasis-pod and peered through the transparent outer covering. Inside was a male salarian. In the one next to it was a human female. In the one beyond that was a turian. In total, there were eighteen pods.

Zaalia brightened up. "I think this is all of the captives!" she noted. "We might even walk away with some luck..."

But no sooner had she said it when a dry, rustling sound filled the air. The squad tensed, bringing their weapons up and scanning the dim catwalks.

The sound grew louder, seeming to come from all directions.

"It sounds like a giant insect," Lia'Vael said.

"More like a swarm," Chaill added.

"There! On our six!" T'Rani warned.

They turned, the lamps on their rifles piercing the darkness. There, on the far end of the catwalk, illuminated by their flashlights, stood a Collector. Naked save for a strange, organic-looking assault rifle in its hand, the creature tilted its head in quick, spasmodic movements as it stared the squad down.

The human beside Zaalia shook his head. "It's too late… They've found us!"


	34. The Battle of Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Collectors vs. the taskforce. Who will survive the battle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains strong battle violence and gore.
> 
> This chapter features a soundtrack and includes an audio link to the Two Steps From Hell track 'None Shall Live', which is the instrumental version of Thomas Bergersen's 'Children of the Sun'.

**_Level 777, District B, Omega – 9:50 GSD – 29_ ** **_th_ ** **_June 2185 CE_ **

Timoleon's marine training kicked in first. "Defensively: form up!" he barked.

The elcor moved with a purpose, squeezing their way down the corridor to form a wall and putting themselves between the rescued captives and the peculiar alien at the end of the dim corridor.

From the head of the group, T'Rani bellowed an order. "Severan, with me on point. Gerumis, on our six. We'll move the pods back at the ship. We don't stop for anything!"

Valni and T'Rani dashed to the head of the procession.

"Shouldn't we try to get them out?" Lia'Vael asked.

"No time," T'Rani replied, "and we don't know if it's safe."

They each took charge of three pods. The hovering stasis-chambers took no effort at all to push along the catwalk, but even so their progress was slower than Valni expected. Marshalling the collection of floating pods and the two exhausted captives they'd rescued from the base proved problematic. Chaill solved one of the problems by letting the human and turian ride atop the hovering pods.

The group moved onward. At the rear, the elcor kept pace as they backed away, their weapons levelled at the alien that the human had referred to as a 'Collector'.

The rest of the team spread out to protect the pods' flanks.

The Collector in the corridor darted forwards, its movements fitful and irregular. It wasn't getting any closer, always keeping to the shadows on the limit of their vision.

"Stay together," T'Rani ordered from the front.

"How far to the ship?" Chaill called out.

"About 600 metres," Zaalia yelled from the back.

"Do we know if that thing is even hostile?" Lia'Vael asked.

"We just killed its mates," Erata replied. "It's a safe assumption we're not friends!"

The group continued their retreat along the poorly-lit catwalks. The elcor maintained their watch on the Collector at their rear, while the rest of the team pointed their weapons into the shadows, watching for any signs of ambush.

"500 metres," Zaalia called out.

"Stay alert," T'Rani yelled.

As they passed by a junction leading off to the right, Erata caught a flicker of movement. She turned sharply, her flashlight piercing the dark.

Ten metres away, the twisted form of another Collector loomed out of the shadows.

Erata yelled and fired a warning shot. The Collector, illuminated by the strobing muzzle flash, darted out of the way. Next to Erata, Zaalia's contact, Kevin, levelled his pistol into the darkness. The Collector was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is it?" the man demanded.

"Double time it! Let's go. Let's go." Valni ordered.

The squad picked up the pace – adrenaline pumping through their veins.

Lia'Vael was passing a junction to her right when she caught sight of four glowing eyes in the darkness. "Another one!" she yelled, sending the Collector scurrying with a quick blast from her shotgun.

Then a warning yell from Timoleon made everyone turn their heads.

The Collector following them from the rear had been joined by three more identical creatures, each one armed with weapons that looked like they'd been grown rather than built. The Collectors brought their weapons up and opened fire.

Several glowing beams of energy struck their barriers, the blasts rebounding harmlessly off the elcor's powerful kinetic shields.

"Aggressively: Bring them down!" Timoleon bellowed.

Six co-axial machine guns blazed atop the elcor's backs. The marines fired several controlled bursts at the attacking aliens, the Collectors falling under the barrage.

But the chittering sound intensified.

Behind their fallen comrades, eight more Collectors appeared out of the darkness.

Timoleon fired off three missiles at the enemy. But this second wave of Collectors took cover, as if learning from the mistakes of their companions.

"Covering fire!" he barked.

The marines fired off round after round as they continued to retreat.

"400 metres to the ship!" Zaalia yelled over the almost constant sound of gunfire. She spotted a Collector hiding in the shadows down a junction and sent it flying backwards with a biotic throw.

"Don't stop!" T'Rani ordered as she hurled a biotic shockwave into the darkness ahead of her to clear the corridor of any potential attackers.

On the squad's flank, Lia'Vael was trying to fend off a small group of Collectors, her hands shaking as the shotgun bucked in her grasp.

"After this, we'll want another thermae session!" Lia'Vael called out to Chaill. She fired again, winging an attacker.

"Ha!" Chaill called back. "I'm up for that! Just name the time." He blasted an approaching Collector in the head.

"As soon as we get back!" Lia'Vael fired her shotgun twice.

"You're on!" Chaill agreed.

Too late, Erata spotted a Collector looming out of the shadows. It fired a hail of bullets at her. Erata's shields absorbed most of the damage. She lifted her arm and projected a barrier to deflect the rest of the barrage. Valni heard her cry out and levelled her battle rifle at the enemy, shooting the Collector in the head.

Erata thanked Valni, and the group continued down the corridor.

They half ran along the catwalks, pushing the pods ahead of them.

"300 metres!" Zaalia called out.

"Almost there," Valni yelled encouragingly.

Just then, a powerful biotic shockwave surged out of the dark behind the procession. It exploded along the catwalk in violent bursts and struck the line of elcor.

Timoleon cried out. The shockwave had been powerful enough to rip through his barriers.

He stopped and shook his head, breathing heavily as he recovered from the impact.

"Alarmed: my barriers are down!"

The Collectors started to gather. Six of them emerged from the gloom, one aiming its weapon directly at Timoleon.

With his barrier down he was defenceless.

Timoleon faced his attackers, ready to take them on, but at the last second, Greeth, Timoleon's lieutenant, shoulder-barged him out of the way.

The Collector fired. A beam of energy pierced the marine's rocket launcher.

It exploded. Timoleon and the marine were hurled backwards.

The procession stopped and turned at the explosion. Two elcor were down. Zaalia and the remaining marines were by Timoleon's side in a flash. The elcor unleashed a barrage of fire on the Collectors to protect their fallen comrades. Zaalia also threw shockwaves and biotic pulses at the enemy.

"Keep going!" T'Rani ordered the procession. "We're almost through the blast door!"

Amongst the marines, Timoleon stirred. He pushed himself to his feet and checked his body for injuries. There was a large burn on his shoulder and his weapons had been destroyed; his machine guns and rocket launchers were damaged beyond repair.

He moved to check on the fallen marine. Greeth was down; killed instantly when his ordnance pack exploded.

Timoleon growled in fury. He unclipped the straps securing his damaged weapons and shrugged off the useless guns before seizing Greeth by the shoulders and lifting all 900 pounds of dead marine onto his broad back.

Timoleon turned to face his team.

"Fiercely: no-one gets left behind!" he thundered.

With the rest of his squad providing covering fire, Timoleon tailed after the procession at an impressive speed considering he was carrying the weight of the fallen elcor.

At the front of the procession, T'Rani reached the end of the corridor. A huge set of blast doors led out into an airy open catwalk running a good 200 metres back to the hangar. Crates and containers were stacked on either side of the catwalk, and at the far end T'Rani could actually see the _Threads of Fate_ waiting for them through the open hangar doors.

She ushered the team and the pods through the blast doors and pointed down the catwalk.

"I can see the ship. We're almost there," she called encouragingly. As the convoy passed through the doors, T'Rani grabbed Lia'Vael by the arm. "Find the controls for the door. Seal it closed once Zaalia and the marines are through."

Lia'Vael nodded and went hunting for the door controls.

Valni, Chaill, Erata and Zaalia's friend finally pushed the stasis-chambers across the threshold. Both Valni and Erata hovered in the doorway, waiting for Zaalia and the marines to catch up.

Suddenly, the massive blast doors began to close. Valni and Erata had to leap out of the way to avoid being crushed.

The doors slammed shut with a loud clang. Behind them, the hangar doors at the far end closed with an echoing thud, sealing them off from the ship.

T'Rani rounded on Lia'Vael furiously. "I said wait until they're through!" she bellowed.

"That wasn't me," Lia'Vael protested. "The controls are damaged! The circuit breakers' been ripped out!" She pointed at the broken control panel next to the main doors.

T'Rani cursed loudly.

She brought her weapon up and stared around the massive catwalk. "The control's gotta be around here somewhere."

Valni activated her omni-tool. "Zaalia, do you read me?"

" _I hear you. Open the damn door_!" Zaalia said over the comm.

"We can't. The controls are gone. Someone's overridden the blast doors."

" _Spirits_! _There aren't any switches this side either_!"

"Hang tight, we'll get you out of there."

" _Get back to the ship_!" Zaalia said.

"We're not leaving you with those things!"

" _No, it's not that! The Collectors aren't shooting at us anymore. They're gone. I think they're heading towards you_!"

Valni scanned the catwalks, searching desperately for anything that looked like a control switch.

A movement on the upper walkway to her right caught her eye. The distinctive head of a Collector moved behind a stack of crates. It seemed to be bent over a console.

Valni pointed. "Up there!"

T'Rani looked up. "It's a control panel."

On impulse, Valni sprinted forward. She ran up the side of a pair of stacked crates and leapt for the upper walkway. Clinging to the metal walkway with her talons, Valni grunted as she bent double and hauled herself up, slipping her legs through the guard rails and scrambling onto the upper catwalk.

"That's impressive," Kevin remarked.

The Collector looked up as Valni stood. It was indeed hunched over a control panel. The creature raised its peculiar assault rifle

Valni activated her cloak and charged the creature. But even before she'd taken three steps, the Collector fired, the burst of gunfire singing past her shoulder and clipping her armour. Valni dived for cover.

The Collector continued to fire at the crate she'd taken refuge behind. Somehow, the creature could see through her cloak.

 _How is that possible_?

Just then, a volley of gunfire from below tore into the Collector. Her teammates had come to her aid. Valni chanced a look and watched as the Collector fell under a hail of bullets.

The victory was short-lived.

A familiar chittering echoed from the far end of the catwalk.

Valni looked down to see a host of Collectors swarming in from the hangar entrance. They were running toward her across the upper walkway, too.

Below her, Valni's team dashed for cover. The crates provided enough shelter from the hail of bullets that suddenly erupted from the Collectors' weapons.

Erata and T'Rani used a biotic push to steer the pods and their rescued captives to the far left of the room, behind a tall stack of crates.

T'Rani poked her head out and fired off a few shots at the charging enemy.

"It's an ambush!" she yelled. "They were herding us!"

Lia'Vael and Chaill ducked below a row of containers to the right of the room, while Kevin took refuge behind a lone crate close to T'Rani and Erata.

* * *

On the other side of the blast doors, Zaalia listened to the furious cries and harsh cracks of gunfire emanating from her omni-tool.

" _Zaalia_!" Valni's voice called out. " _I'm going to try and get to the controls to open the blast doors. Be ready_."

"I hear you. We won't let you down," Zaalia assured her. She looked up at the elcor marines. "If we can't get through to them, they'll be slaughtered!"

"With fury: My men are ready for anything," Timoleon replied. He made a slight movement, as if glancing behind him. "Grimly: But I no longer have a weapon."

Zaalia looked at Timoleon's broad back. An idea had been percolating in her mind ever since Timoleon had unstrapped his damaged guns. She looked him in the eye and nodded with fierce determination.

"Yeah, you do…"

* * *

Erata and T'Rani took up defensive positions in front of the rescued captives. Erata projected a biotic barrier, shielding the stasis-pods, while T'Rani laid down a hail of fire on the charging Collectors.

Just up ahead, Chaill and Lia'Vael popped out from behind their makeshift barricades to pump round after round into the charging Collectors ranks.

On the upper catwalk, Valni dashed out from behind a crate and ran for the control panel. She could see another three Collectors standing between her and the controls. They turned as she appeared, one of them raising its strange-looking rifle to its shoulder. Valni fired off several bursts from her battle rifle before she dived behind another container as the enemy fire tore into the metal next to her head. She chanced a peek down into the hangar to see how her team was fairing, and almost dropped her gun in shock.

Lumbering into view amidst the Collector ranks were two grotesque figures. ** [Two Steps From Hell - None Shall Live](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E147pyyxNPo)

The whole team stopped firing and openly stared at the newcomers.

They were like nothing they'd seen before.

The creatures looked vaguely human; in fact, they might have been human once, except the distorted, naked bodies had grey-blue skin and were covered in metal wiring that was fused directly into their flesh. Their heads were twisted at an odd angle to make space for the bulging mass of flesh and metal sticking out of their left shoulders. The monstrous creatures shuffled forwards, reaching out with their arms as if being controlled like some surreal marionette.

One of the creatures let out a groan. Then a flash exploded from the hump on its shoulder and a pulse of energy, like a biotic shockwave, blasted down the catwalk. The pulse hit Chaill head-on. The krogan grunting as he staggered back.

"My shields are down!" Chaill called out and ducked back under cover.

Whatever they had once been, it was obvious these grotesque parodies of life were lethal!

The second horrific scion fired a pulse; the shockwave struck Kevin's crate and passed right through the thin metal. Kevin cried out as he was flung backwards by the assault. Despite the cover, the shockwave had completely stripped his shields. He scrambled to his feet and ducked back behind the crate. He knew that until his shields regenerated, another hit from those monstrosities would likely be fatal.

 _No wonder the Collectors were able to penetrate the elcor's shields_.

"How do we fight those things?" Erata called out.

"Draw its fire!" Chaill yelled. He stood up and ran forward. Lia'Vael screamed at him to stop, but he didn't listen. He darted back and forth, moving from cover to cover, deliberately making himself the target.

Amazingly, the plan worked.

Chaill dodged another shockwave and rolled into a crouch position. He fired at two Collectors who'd got too close – then he side-stepped another shockwave, using his agility to his advantage to keep the fire off his teammates.

But he'd left himself exposed. As he ducked back behind a crate, a Collector drone had managed to sneak up from his left. It emerged from behind a crate, it's gun raised to cut Chaill down.

Lia'Vael moved on instinct, yelling a warning as she stood up and took aim. She pulled the trigger and the shotgun kicked back in her hand. The blast hit the Collector full in the chest and sent it flying backwards over the railing.

Chaill turned his head to thank Lia'Vael, but he didn't have time.

A shockwave from the scions swept over the quarian. Lia'Vael almost fell backwards under the assault, but she kept her footing, her shields destroyed.

She was defenceless.

Before she could dive for cover, a splash of red exploded from her right shoulder.

The enemy had found their target.

The impact spun her around. Lia'Vael clutched at the bloody wound and, with her back to the crate, slid down behind cover.

It only took Chaill a moment to process what had happened.

Then he reacted.

His bellow of fury resonated around the huge room.

Chaill leapt out from cover, wielding his shotgun and Mattock rifle in both hands, and let rip on the Collectors.

The krogan blood rage was a well-known phenomenon in the military, and though Valni had never seen it in action herself, what Chaill did hardly did the term justice.

He went berserk.

With no regard for his own safety, Chaill unleashed his full fury on the enemy, firing relentlessly as he charged the Collector ranks, driving his crest full-force into the face of any enemy that got too close. The Collectors, diverted by the wild krogan in their midst, were momentarily distracted.

Valni used it to her advantage. She popped out from cover and ran at the Collectors on the catwalk. Firing her rifle in controlled bursts, she quickly downed the closest one to her, and then dived back under cover as the other two Collectors returned fire, pinning her down once more.

In the midst of the chaos, Kevin watched the unfolding violence with a strange sense of detachment, as if he were watching the action through someone else's eyes.

His assessment of the situation was this: they were trapped, they were outnumbered, and very soon the Collectors would overwhelm their position.

 _It's a last stand_ , he mused.

He looked around. The krogan was fighting ferociously against the hoard of Collectors, but would soon be overwhelmed; the turian leader was pinned down on the upper catwalk close to the control panel; the wounded quarian was lying in a pool of her own blood, and the two asari were desperately trying to protect the rescued captives.

Kevin never thought he'd die like this. He never imagined he'd go out fighting hideous abominations on some backwater space station surrounded by aliens he'd just met.

But seeing these aliens fight so fiercely for people they hardly knew stirred something in him. If this was to be his last few moments of life, then he'd be damned if he was going to make it easy for those bastards!

Breaking from cover, Kevin charged towards the krogan and fired repeatedly at the enemy surrounding him. He could help him fight the Collectors, at least.

On the upper catwalk, Valni activated a sub-program on her omni-tool and a perfect copy of herself materialized behind the Collectors. They turned, momentarily distracted, as her decoy appeared, which was all the time Valni needed.

She came out guns blazing. A barrage of bullets tore into the first Collector. The Collector fell back, leaving only one enemy standing. Valni closed the gap until she was within striking distance of the survivor. Then she leapt forward and kicked the creature in the head. She didn't pull her punches, hammering the Collector with everything she had. The creature staggered but didn't go down. Valni brought her gun up and finished the job with a stream of bullets that sent it tumbling over the railings.

As it fell, Valni was already at the controls. She quickly unlocked the panel and accessed the blast doors. With a few keystrokes, Valni unlocked the doors.

She activated her comm. "Doors are open!" she yelled.

" _We're coming through_!" Zaalia replied.

The blast doors slid open…

… And a wall of elcor erupted from the darkness.

Timoleon was at the centre of a flying wedge, the four surviving marines flanking him as he led the charge.

Kevin turned as the elcor appeared, and then stopped and stared in astonishment.

Sitting astride Timoleon's broad back, in place of his VI controlled weapons, was Zaalia; the Cabalite clinging to the elcor's battle-scarred back as if her life depended on it.

Kevin could hardly believe his own eyes. He thought real live Collectors was going to be the most surprising thing he saw that day.

Zaalia's body glowed blue. She screamed at the top of her lungs and hurled a powerful biotic shockwave at the enemy. The shockwave carved into the Collector ranks, sending three chittering drones flying into the air.

Then the elcor unleashed their fury. Missiles and heavy machine gun fire ripped into the Collector ranks.

Seeing their reinforcements, the rest of the squad went on the offensive. Erata and T'Rani dropped their barriers and tossed biotic attacks at the Collectors. Chaill and Kevin fired their guns until the thermal clips glowed red-hot. On the catwalk above, Valni turned her weapon on the enemy lines.

They were merciless.

The air was filled with the roar of artillery fire. Gunfire and biotic attacks rained down on the Collectors. Caught in the deadly barrage, the enemy fell in droves.

Then the elcor reached the enemy ranks. Timoleon carved into the Collector troops and sent two enemies flying with a single swipe of his fist. His fellow marines followed his example, throwing punches or charging the enemy down. Collectors were swept aside like wheat, their bodies crushed under the elcor's feet and pounded into the metal floor.

Beside them, Chaill was literally tearing the Collectors apart, using brute force to tackle a pair of enemies just as he'd fought the holographic geth on the Silversun Strip.

In the massacre that followed, Valni lost count of the number of Collectors she killed. It wasn't long before the two deformed scions were the only enemies left standing. But even they couldn't survive the remorseless fury of the whole team.

A hail of bullets and missiles ripped them apart.

The team didn't stop firing until the last retched creature lay quivering on the ground.

Timoleon finally slowed his charge. He slid to a halt in the midst of the blood-soaked battlefield, allowing Zaalia to slither off his back and dash back to join her team. **

Chaill was already at Lia'Vael's side when she arrived.

The quarian was in a bad way. Her suit had been breached. Most of the suit's shoulder had been blown away. Zaalia could see the lavender skin under the suit, exposing her body to the virulent Omega atmosphere. Chaill held Lia'Vael's left hand against the wound in an attempt to stem the blood flow.

"Medigel!" he roared to anyone who'd listen.

"My suit's… already taken care of that," Lia'Vael replied weakly.

"We'll get you back to the ship," Chaill assured her. "This is just a scratch…"

Lia'Vael chuckled feebly, but didn't say anymore.

Slowly, her head slumped forward. Chaill felt her arm go limp.

"No… Dammit! _No_!"

"We've gotta get her back to the ship," Erata said behind Chaill.

Chaill gently scooped Lia'Vael's unresponsive body into his arms and sprinted down the catwalk, hurrying past the bodies of dead Collectors.

With the route clear, the team herded the stasis pods across the battlefield towards the hangar.

Valni leapt from the upper walkway and joined Zaalia at the back of the procession.

"You know how to make an entrance, don't you?" Valni said.

The Cabalite shrugged. "I merely did a 'bang and clear'... just took some liberties on the 'banging'," she replied with a half-smile. Even in such a dire situation, Zaalia was still trying to make jokes, though the worry in her voice betrayed her feelings.

"Prepare the ship. We're leaving as soon as we get everyone on-board," Valni ordered.

Zaalia nodded. As they ran, Valni noticed that a few of the corpses had already started to breakdown and putrefy.

The _Threads of Fate_ 's airlock opened automatically as they entered the hangar, the ship's sensors detecting the approaching team. The boarding ramp slid out and kissed the ground. Chaill carrying Lia'Vael in his arms, led the way. Zaalia followed him, and headed to the cockpit to warm up the engines. Erata and T'Rani pushed the pods on-board, the human and turian they'd rescued from the base collapsing from sheer exhaustion as soon as they were in the cargo bay, while Kevin, Valni and the elcor marines brought up the rear. Commander Timoleon was once again carrying the body of his dead teammate on his back.

Within a minute, everyone was aboard. The engines fired up and Zaalia lifted the _Threads of Fate_ off the hanger's grimy surface.

Valni rushed into the cockpit, weaving around stasis-pods cluttering up the main cargo hold and spilling out into the corridors. Chaill made a beeline for the Infirmary. The ship had no doctor, but fortunately one of the marines was a medic and Erata had some experience in a first aid and volunteered her services as his assistant.

Lia'Vael was alive, but her vitals were erratic. Her suit had been breached and an infection had already set in. The elcor medic administered antibiotics and put her into isolation. While on the other side of the door, Chaill stood in silent vigil, waiting for any news of Lia'Vael.

In the meantime, T'Rani and Kevin were doing their best to corral the rescued captives, providing medical attention where necessary.

On the Bridge, Zaalia turned her head as Valni entered the room.

"The hangar door won't open," the Cabalite said. "The hanger airlock is sealed – it's not responding to commands. And I can't raise Omega Control."

Valni settled herself into the co-pilot's seat. "We're not waiting for them to open the door." She activated the weapons systems. "If it won't open, we'll make a hole!"

"Damn right!" Zaalia agreed.

Valni targeting the main door and activated the missile launcher.

A pair of missiles leapt from the ship's bow. The hanger doors vanished in a fireball, the blazing explosion quickly extinguished as the hangar was exposed to the vacuum of space.

Zaalia powered up the thrusters and the _Threads of Fate_ surged out of the hangar.

She brought the engines up to one-quarter speed, heading away from the station and into of the asteroid field.

Then there was a warning beep from Zaalia's console. She checked the sensor display.

"We've got company!" she announced.

"Who are they?" Valni demanded.

"Two asari fighters. I suppose they could be Aria's henchmen?"

"Maybe she didn't appreciate us blowing a hole in Omega?"

" _Asari corvette_ ," a feminine voice suddenly boomed over the comm. " _Power down your engines and surrender your prisoners or you will be fired upon. This is your only warning_!"

"Friendly bunch," Zaalia muttered. "Wonder how they know we had the prisoners?"

Valni shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Don't slow down."

"Wasn't planning to."

Valni hit the comm. "Asari fighters, this is the _Threads of Fate_. We're on Council business. We have rescued Citadel citizens being held illegally on Omega, so with all due respect, kindly go screw yourselves!"

"Oh, that's diplomatic!"

A second later the ship was rocked by explosions.

"Missiles!" Zaalia said.

"Fine. If that's how they want to play it." Valni targeted the asari fighters.

She returned fire.

But the asari ships were too agile. The lead fighter narrowly avoided Valni's missile. Zaalia rolled the _Threads of Fate_ to avoid a large asteroid.

In the Infirmary, Erata steadied herself against the examination bed as the ship lurched under another impact. Lia'Vael was now safely in an isolation pod, her exo-suit had been removed and was being decontaminated.

In the cargo hold, Kevin and T'Rani were doing their best to calm the two shaken captives. A shuddering thump echoed around the hold.

"What in the name of the Goddess are they doing up there?" T'Rani said aloud.

Zaalia piloted the ship between two roving asteroids; another round of missiles from the asari fighters blasted out chunks of debris from the tumbling rocks.

"Could you please kill them?" Zaalia pleaded with Valni.

"Well, maybe if you kept the ship steady, I'd be able to hit something!" Valni retorted.

"I can't keep her steady. There are rocks in the way!"

They were nearing the edge of the asteroid field. Zaalia pitched the ship violently, barely avoiding a mountain-sized meteor. The glowing exhaust of an enemy missile whizzed past the starboard bow.

"You said Aria wouldn't interfere in our business. Then why are they shooting at us?" Zaalia demanded.

"Computer's identified them from the database," Valni replied. "They're Eclipse merc ships. Almost certainly not Aria's."

"Oh, great! Did we piss off every merc group in the galaxy?"

Just then, the lead Eclipse ship exploded. One of Valni's shots had found its target.

"Well, if we didn't before we have now!" Valni said wryly.

"Am I being punished?" Zaalia muttered. "What sins did I commit for the Spirits to give me this assignment?"

A few seconds later, they cleared the debris field.

"We're out!" Zaalia yelled.

"Punch it!"

Zaalia tapped at her controls. The Mass Effect drive sprung to life and a second later the ship winked into FTL, beyond the range of the enemy fighters.

After a tense few seconds, Zaalia slowed the spacecraft to non-relativistic speeds as they neared the mass relay. She set the coordinates and approached the glowing structure, keeping a wary eye on the ladar screens for any pursuers.

"They're not following. I'm activating the relay."

The _Threads of Fate_ quickly became engulfed in a bright beam of energy emanating from the relay's core, and a moment later the ship disappeared from the Omega System.

"We're on-course to the Citadel." Zaalia declared as she slumped back in her seat.

Valni let out a small sigh of relief. "Great job. I'll check on Lia'Vael." Then she stood and exited the cockpit.

She came across Chaill and Erata outside the Infirmary.

"How's Lia'Vael?" she asked Erata.

"I was just telling Chaill," Erata explained. "She has an infection from exposure and lost a lot of blood. The medic managed to stabilize her, but we need to get her back to the Citadel as soon as we can. She needs proper care."

"When can I see her?" Chaill asked.

"She's in no fit state to see anyone," Erata replied sombrely. "Let the doctors on the Citadel treat her, then we'll see…"

Chaill nodded. He turned away and wandered back to his quarters to remove his armour.

Valni called out after him. He turned back. "You saved her life. She'd be proud."

The krogan shook his head. "She saved _my_ life," he corrected. Then he turned and continued on his way.

Valni then walked to the cargo hold and had a quiet word with T'Rani and Timoleon, explaining the situation with Lia'Vael and the Eclipse fighters that had assaulted them.

T'Rani didn't seem surprised that Eclipse should be involved as well, and congratulated Valni on a successful, albeit extremely violent mission.

Retreating to her cabin, Valni took a moment to sit down, staring listlessly at the wall. She knew she would ache in the morning, and would probably need some stress relief when they got back to the Citadel, she was also thankful that the worst seemed to be behind them.

Sleep was rapidly catching up with her. Her eyes were drifting closed when the voice of Zaalia echoed around the room.

" _We've been getting message alerts ever since we left Omega space_ ," the Cabalite explained _. "There's a call for you from the Citadel_."

Valni thanked her and asked Zaalia to put the call through to her quarters.

The display on her computer flared to life and the face of her sister appeared.

Vereen did not look happy.

" _Val_!" Vereen said before Valni could say anything. " _I found out that C-Sec have watching everything I do… Did you send people to_ _ **spy**_ _on me_?!"

Valni cursed under her breath. This was going to take some explaining.

 _I guess the worst isn't behind me_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The action follows the music from the moment the two Collector Scions appear until Zaalia slides off Timoleon's back, and is marked in the text by two asterisks.


	35. Truth and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is asked 'politely' to explain himself, and a surprise awaits the team on the Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: this chapter was co-written by the terrific artist Bayzee. Many thanks to Bayzee for allowing me to use their characters, Zaalia Gerumis and Kevin Blauhorn, in this story.

**_Command Deck, Threads of Fate, FTL – 11:50 GST – 29_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

Kevin's feet barely touched the ground as the large krogan 'escorted' him through the corridor. The krogan whose name Kevin gathered was 'Chaill' held Kevin by the neck in a vice-like grip. They turned a corner leading towards the CIC and Chaill dragged him to the bridge. The doors parted to reveal Zaalia, another turian woman, and two asari waiting for him. Kevin stumbled as Chaill shoved him into the room, but recovered quickly and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to stir some circulation back into the skin.

The air was thick with the sharp tang of sweat and dried blood. Since their escape from Omega, not a single one of the battle-weary team, including Kevin, had had the opportunity to bathe. The pungent scent of stale perspiration and alien pheromones leached from their skin. Kevin glanced down at his own sweat-soaked clothes; he imagined he smelled none too fresh either.

He regarded the crowd of hostile looking alien women glaring at him accusingly. Zaalia in particular was giving him the evil eye. Judging by her furrowed brow-plates and the way her mandibles were clamped firmly against her mouth (an expression of anger that he'd seen her exhibit on a number of occasions), she was likely contemplating tossing him around the room with her biotics. He tried to step back to give himself room to manoeuvre in case things got violent, but the low growl from the krogan at his back suggested that wasn't an option. Kevin swallowed; given the choice between fighting the krogan or Zaalia, he was seriously considering taking his chances against the krogan!

In the tense silence that followed, Kevin took the opportunity to admire the room's sleek curved design and decorative murals lining the bulkheads.

"I've never been on an asari warship before," he said conversationally. "It makes very good use of space. A nice mix of form and function. Is that mural a haptic display interface?"

"One of our team is fighting for her life in the infirmary!" Severan, the turian taskforce team leader standing beside Zaalia said. "Now is _not_ the time to test our patience!"

"You fed me false information," Zaalia accused.

"I connected you with one of my sources," Kevin said, his voice suddenly serious. "Someone I've used before. His info has always been good."

"Except he sent us to the wrong base!" T'Rani, the asari in commando leathers said. Kevin recognised her from the intelligence file he'd compiled on Zaalia's associates: she was a Maven from the Asari Republics.

"How is that my fault?" Kevin asked.

"And then you conveniently show up right where the Collectors have taken the captives we rescued," Severan added. "We almost shot you."

"Our scans showed a squad of dead humans and vehicles close to the hanger," the asari in pink and white Phoenix Armour asked. Kevin had heard the others refer to her as D'Ceni. "Was that your team the Collectors killed? Were you trying to intercept the them?"

Kevin shook his head. "No, they weren't my team."

"Then explain what you were doing there!" the krogan rumbled at Kevin's back.

"What was all this? You didn't want us interfering with your own precious Alliance operation, is that it?" Zaalia accused.

"What? No! You know me well enough that I stick to my word: we were cracking this case together."

"I've had enough of your concept of 'together'." Zaalia fired back. "The man I knew in London wouldn't have led us astray."

"I was _trying_ to help you," Kevin insisted.

A blue biotic aura flared around Zaalia's body. "By _lying_ to me!?"

"I did what I could…" Kevin didn't quite meet her gaze.

"Let me tell you what I think happened," Severan said as she folded her arms. "The Alliance have been conducting an investigation into these abductions, just as we have. You must have intercepted information that suggested a deal was about to go down in District B – that's why you were on Omega. But, for whatever reason – maybe on orders from your superiors or you decided unilaterally, it doesn't matter – you didn't want our operation to interfere with yours. When you talked to Zaalia in Afterlife, you gave us information that directed us to a secondary Blue Suns base, and diverted us from our intended target.

"If what you say is true, and that group of humans we found dead weren't your team, then logically it means you were following them. You tracked the humans to the catwalks where they engaged the buyers and were killed. You stayed hidden until we showed up and killed the remaining Collector. And judging by the look of panic on your face you hadn't anticipated the Collectors would put up such a spirited resistance… Or that the buyers were Collectors at all." She paused for effect. "How am I doing? Am I in the right ballpark?"

Kevin stared straight ahead, his expression carefully neutral. "Nice story, Officer Severan; except your mission was classified, if I'm correct? How would have I known so much about it in such detail to be able to lead you astray? Unless you have a mole at C-Sec, or on your team…" he replied, pointing out the flaw in the officer's version of events.

Zaalia fidgeted uneasily.

Valni's eyes rested on the Cabalite; Kevin followed the team leader's gaze.

"No," he said firmly. "Zaalia didn't say noth…"

"I told him…" Zaalia said cutting him off. "A few things, I guess," she added as her eyes dropped at the ground apprehensively.

Not a single breath seemed to part their lips for a long, awkward moment.

"Well," Kevin broke the silence eventually in a conversational manner, "that aside, I was merely spending my sweet time shopping around. Did I say I was on holiday?"

"Shut it, Officer," T'Rani warned him but not before the fuming Cabalite suddenly lunged forward and laid a well-placed blow into his gut.

" _Slâctrü_!" she exploded. "I _trusted_ you!"

Most everyone except Chaill winced at the blow.

Wide eyed, Kevin doubled over, releasing a pained groan. He gasped for air for several seconds afterwards.

"You should have warned us who we're fighting against!" the krogan growled. "We could have been prepared."

Kevin, still hunched over, pressed a hand to his stomach. "I didn't know about the Collectors. I had no idea who the buyers were at all," he wheezed.

"How are we supposed to believe anything you say?" Zaalia demanded.

"If you hadn't noticed, I just pointed you to a source, and as a result you saved two live prisoners." Kevin attempted to straighten up. "Not to mention I helped you fight the Collectors," he pointed out.

"Or you were just fighting to save your own skin!"

Kevin shook his head sadly. "Come on, you know that's not true, Leeah."

"It's 'Zaalia'," she said as she locked eyes with him.

He returned her stare, but the pain in his gut suddenly felt insignificant to the feeling that flared in his chest. He did his best to harden his expression.

"What were you doing at the dock?" she demanded, her voice stern yet accompanied with a disillusioned tremble of her sub-harmonics.

"You were definitely well outside your jurisdiction, Agent," Severan added.

"'Officer' will do," he corrected, but Valni ignored his remark.

"What's your story? Start talking."

Kevin took a deep breath. "For the past two months SAIA have been tracking unusual money transfers from a number of companies across Citadel space: payments made to front companies that are commonly used by merc gangs. The payments appeared to be legitimate, but we were monitoring these front companies and the transactions got flagged up by the Agency. I was assigned to the case. I followed the money trail to a turian company – Haliat Armory. A few days after they made a payment to the front company, reports would come in of people being abducted. But these abductions were often put down to slaver raids or pirates. No-one made the connection before."

"But you did?" Valni asked.

Kevin nodded. "It was only after I found out C-Sec assembled a team – your team – to investigate the abductions that I made the breakthrough. Every time a group of people were abducted, Haliat Armory would gain the exclusive rights to some new and advanced technology. Their stock would go up and their influence would grow. The same thing is happening with an asari company."

T'Rani narrowed her eyes. "Which one?" she demanded.

"Armali Council. Their payments also showed the same patterns. And they have a great deal of influence with the Alliance. It was Armali Council who secretly collaborated with Alliance R&D to create a new type of omni-tool weapon: the omni-blade. They sold the patents to the Alliance for a substantial profit."

"Yeah, I've seen one of those up-close," Severan said.

"Then needless to say, you never heard that from me…" Kevin put in.

T'Rani nodded. "Go on."

"Our reports also suggest Armali Council have been ploughing huge resources into researching the mass relays. But I don't know if that's connected."

"This is bigger than we thought," Chaill said. "I know those companies. Armali Council have a reputation for ruthlessness, but I never figured they'd be mixed up with slavers."

"What do the companies get out of it?" Severan asked.

"The mercs get credits. The companies get technology," Kevin replied. "A short while after a group of people are abducted, the companies announce a new piece of technology – some breakthrough that's years ahead of its time. They use that to dominate the market."

"Who's hiring the mercs?" T'Rani asked.

"I wondered myself how common this short-cut at researching comes in those companies. Intercepted communication showed a single point of contact for each company: a certain Tusanna Cathropiln – she's the CEO of Armali Council – and a turian named Invidius Ruthlain."

"That last name is familiar," T'Rani said.

"He's the head of Haliat Armory. He hardly ever leaves his office and works through an intermediary. His last go-between died in mysterious circumstances so he recently hired a new envoy from the Turian Hierarchy who acts as a representative for his office: Legate Trajan."

Severan couldn't hide the look of shock on her face. " _Trajan_ is involved? Are you sure?"

"I am pretty sure. But their security awareness is top notch. Therefore, all the evidence is circumstantial – it's nothing we could use for a prosecution. And because Armali Council enjoy a close relationship with the Alliance I'm not sure how high this goes or who to trust."

"Why hasn't anyone put these facts together before?" Zaalia wondered aloud, her thoughts momentarily distracting her from her anger at him, which Kevin couldn't help but note happily.

"Because until now no-one's had the full picture. I’ve been following the money trail and you’ve been rolling up the merc groups in the field. Like I told you on Omega: we're working the same case, just from different angles."

A thought occurred to Zaalia. "Wait a second. You also said you were on holiday. Was that a lie or are you really investigating this case on your own?"

Kevin glanced down at his feet. "Yes and no," he admitted. "I _was_ assigned to investigate the money trail, but… the mission on Omega wasn't exactly sanctioned by the Agency. I was following a lead. Well, it was more of a hunch, really."

 _And I wanted to see you again_ , he added silently.

"You went rogue?" T'Rani exclaimed.

"Officially, I'm on leave. I booked passage to the station myself. I needed first-hand evidence to corroborate the assumption that this is how the deal between the corporations and the mercenaries plays out; that's why I went to Omega and met my old source. It was a matter of luck I had my contact in Blue Suns – the group I had the lead on. Thus I could skip all the formalities of recruitment and get right to the action."

He glanced up, searching Zaalia's face. She was staring outside the observation window of the bridge, listening intently, so he continued.

"I had to filter through all the fragmented information I had gathered on the safe-houses and depots that may have had the potential of being used to hold prisoners. Eventually a Blue Suns operational group piqued my interest; I decided to track them down. They took matters into their own hands in the waking power vacuum after the death of Tarak, the Suns leader on Omega. Instead of seeking authorisation from the senior commanders in the chain, they cut a deal with an unknown party off their own bat.

"That explains why the bodies we found didn't wear their branded armour." Chaill reasoned aloud.

Kevin merely acknowledged the remark with a nod and continued.

"According to my intel they would have 'snatched some tech worth a fortune' as they say. It was a no brainer, I had to go after them, but there was nothing on captives at all. So I also instructed my source to give you the info you needed based on your interest that Zaalia revealed to me. Mind you, it wasn't as much as you or _she_ thinks." He peered at her.

She glanced back at him, not really sure how to react to his somewhat condescending appeal in her favour.

"You know the rest of the story. The mercs brought in the prisoners with two trucks to do the exchange in the dock, but they got carried away; they wanted to hold back half the "goods" for more technology blueprints. They clearly weren't the ones who've been doing business with the Collectors before. The ground got hot as the first shot's been fired. That's when I fled to the tunnels."

Valni was staring at him, mulling over his words, stroking her chin with one talon in little circles. Kevin had to admit, the turian team leader had a good poker face.

 _It's kind of unnerving,_ he thought.

"So the Agency couldn't even stretch to a ticket to Omega for you, huh? I'm so glad we're allies," D'Ceni remarked.

"You have no idea how difficult authorizing this investigation's been!" Kevin retorted. "Like pushing molasses up a sand dune. I'm being stonewalled at every turn. Your interviews with the colonists on Horizon…" Kevin paused to let his words sink in. "Yeah, they were not classified… So I read them all. I know what that colonist, Traynor, told you about the Collectors. To be honest, I thought they were just the twenty-second century bogeyman of the Galaxy. Hell if I believed any of that! When I mentioned the Collector lead to my superiors they almost suspended me for insubordination. They didn't believe the Collector link for one moment. They thought you're chasing shadows. As far as the Agency are concerned, you might as well be trying to capture the Loch Ness monster!"

"The Loch what?" Zaalia frowned. "What are you on about?"

"It's a Scottish creature of legend," Severan, D'Ceni, and Chaill chimed in together.

"How do you three know that?" Zaalia asked.

"Lived in Scotland," D'Ceni explained.

"Scottish friend," the krogan said.

"Scottish… boyfriend," Severan confessed.

"You know a lot of Scots," Kevin observed.

Severan gestured between herself and Chaill. "Same Scot."

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" T'Rani snapped. "The question we have to ask ourselves is: where do we take our investigation from here?" She turned to Severan. "Thoughts?"

"Our priority is to get the captives back to the Citadel," Severan said. "Once we're in the Widow System and the captives are in safe hands we can concentrate on this new lead. If Armali Council and Haliat Armory are involved, we'll find out, and we'll stop them."

"If it's true then this could bring down the companies," T'Rani pointed out.

"If it _is_ true then those companies deserve to be brought down," Severan replied. "I don't care where this investigation leads, just as long as we shut these slavers down."

T'Rani nodded slowly, a small smile playing on her lips.

Kevin thought it strange that an asari Maven would defer to a relatively low ranked Warrant Officer from the Hierarchy, but didn't comment on it further.

"What do we do with him?" Chaill asked.

"He can make himself useful," Zaalia said. "The marines will need help. He can monitor the captives in their stasis pods down in hold until we reach the Citadel."

Kevin nodded. "Anything I can do to help you, I will," he said.

Severan smiled. "That's good to hear. But you might want to wear a mask to cover the smell. Timoleon's marines have fought hard, but our showers aren't large enough to accommodate elcor. A squad of battle weary soldiers in a confined space can get a bit whiffy!"

* * *

**_Citadel Docks, Zakera Ward, Citadel – 07:30 GSD – 30_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

Zaalia manoeuvred the _Threads of Fate_ into the Citadel docking bay. Before the ship had even drifted to a halt in its mooring, the Citadel umbilicals had extended to latch onto the hull.

Within seconds, the ship was secured. A gangway moved into place and attached to the airlock. Then the airlock opened and a flock of floating stasis pods emerged from the ship.

Zaalia, T'Rani and Erata used their biotics to push the pods out towards the team of medical specialists and representatives from three different races waiting on the dock. T'Rani had called the Citadel on the link several hours earlier to brief them on the captive's conditions. Because they had no idea what technology the Collectors were using, Valni and T'Rani had decided it was best not to try removing the captives from the pods during the journey. They didn't even know if it was safe to remove the poor souls from their pods, and the _Threads of Fate_ wasn't equipped to deal with the restorative care of eighteen turians, humans, and salarians. In any case, the Infirmary was busy monitoring Lia'Vael, and the quarian needed to be kept in isolation. Valni thought it best to monitor the captive's vital signs in the pods.

The small army of medics rushed forward as soon as Valni's team appeared. They swarmed around the pods, running scans with their omni-tools and calling out the captives' bio-readings.

Behind them, Chaill wheeled out Lia'Vael – the quarian sealed protectively inside an isolation pod that resembled an Alliance sleeping tube except the transparent photochromic glass cover was opaque to preserve her modesty.

No sooner had they left the ship then the pods were quickly bundled onto waiting shuttles and ferried off to a medical centre that could work out how to get the captives out safely.

Dr. Chloe Michel and pair of asari medics quickly intercepted Chaill. They took scans of Lia'Vael's vitals, and after they'd persuaded the krogan to let go of the pod, they hurried Lia'Vael into a waiting transport. Despite wanting to act as escort but there wasn't room in the transport for Lia'Vael, the medics, and a krogan.

"She needs a sterile environment," Chaill reminded them as they secured Lia'Vael's pod in the ambulance.

"She'll get the very best care at Huerta Memorial," Dr. Michel assured the krogan, before adding, "and not to worry, she is not the first quarian I have treated."

And with that, the ambulance doors slammed shut and the transport lifted off, heading towards the Presidium.

Chaill watched them leave. It wasn't until the ambulance had vanished from sight that he turned to join the rest of the team on the dock.

Despite the sudden exodus, there was still a large crowd gathered around the ship – most of them were turians in C-Sec armour that Valni assumed were her bodyguards, but there was also a number of humans, the elcor ambassador talking with Timoleon and his marines, and, as Valni expected, Vereen waiting beside a skycar on the other side of the dock.

Vereen's call to Valni on the _Threads of Fate_ had been brief and not as unpleasant as Valni had feared. Valni persuaded Vereen that the comm wasn't the time or place for explanations and promised to explain everything when she returned to the Citadel.

Vereen insisted on holding Valni to that promise.

Standing close to the marines, Kevin cast a final glance at the retreating shuttles, then turned back, his eyes scanning the crowd, searching for a familiar figure. He spotted her in a second. He sauntered closer to Zaalia, who was checking readings and typing in commands for the _Threads of Fate_ via her omni-tool.

"I would ask for your number if I haven't had it already."

Zaalia looked up from her work and regarded him for a moment.

"Now, I only ask whether you'd mind if I called you…?"

He scrutinized her face for any giveaway sign of emotion as she gazed at him, hesitating, when the group of C-Sec officers suddenly stormed in to surround the team.

"Warrant Officer Severan," a tall C-Sec officer with silver-grey skin and dark blue markings on his face asked in a loud voice. Valni recalled seeing him around C-Sec headquarters.

"Please tell the Executor that I don't need a bodyguard. I have my team here, I'm perfectly safe," she told him.

"We're here to take you into custody," the C-Sec officer continued. He drew his rifle and pointed it at her head. "Surrender your weapons now."

The squad of officers also drew their weapons and trained them on the team.

"What's in Athame's name is going on?!" T'Rani demanded.

"Officer Severan, you and your team are under arrest," the C-Sec officer said coldly.

"On what charge?" Erata demanded.

"Conspiracy, espionage, theft and sedition against the Hierarchy and Asari Republics," the C-Sec officer replied. "I suggest you come with us."

"I'll bet this is that bastard Inquisitor's doing," T'Rani muttered. "I'll have his head for this!"

"You'll have to get in line," Chaill growled. "I'll give you his head after I've torn it off!"

"I'll add 'threatening the life of a senior member of the Hierarchy' to the list, shall I?" the officer suggested.

"Who ordered our arrest?" Valni demanded.

"The Turian and Asari Councillors," the officer replied.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

Valni could see Vereen's shocked expression from the other side of the dock.

" _Both_ of them want us arrested?" Erata breathed. "That doesn't make any sense."

"We've been authorised to use lethal force if you won't comply," the C-Sec officer added.

T'Rani raised her hands. "Alright. We're not about to make trouble."

"You can't be serious?" Chaill protested. "I'm not going with them!"

"Let's do as they say for now," T'Rani said in a conciliatory tone. "I can get this sorted. The Asari Councillor will listen to me."

Not seeing any way around it, Valni nodded and allowed herself to be handcuffed.

The officers handcuffed each member of the team, including the human, and led them away to the waiting C-Sec skycars.

Valni and Zaalia were bundled into the backseat of the first skycar; Erata and T'Rani shared the second, while Chaill, after a heated protest, was finally coaxed into the third car. Kevin completed the set by being hauled into a fourth C-Sec branded X3M.

The vehicles lifted off and sped out of the docking bay into the vacuum of space.

Valni and Zaalia sat quietly, lost in their own thoughts as the Citadel horizon whizzed past.

After a while, Zaalia broke the silence, gazing through the window with an almost dreamy expression.

"You know, since I joined your team, I've piloted an asari warship, danced at a human wedding, fought an army of vorcha, driven a krogan Tomkah through a warzone, conspired to break into a Matriarch's apartment, ridden an elcor into battle against creatures most people think are mythical, seen enough naked aliens to last a lifetime, _and_ been arrested _twice_ by the very organisation I'm supposed to be working for!"

Valni nodded silently in agreement. "All true. What's your point?"

A smile crept across Zaalia'a face. She turned to Valni. "… I wouldn't have missed this for the whole of Palaven," she said with feeling.

Slowly but surely, Valni smiled back at her. "It's good to have you on the team, Cabalite. I couldn't have done any of this without you… Especially the dancing!"

Zaalia laughed. "I have to admit, I enjoyed you and me stealing the show… Even in those strange outfits!" she remarked.

"I thought you said they were 'too girly'?" Valni asked with a grin.

"They've grown on me." Zaalia grinned back. She gazed out of the skycar window at the translucent white nebula stretching out beyond the Citadel horizon. "It's been one hell of a ride, huh?"

Valni regarded her manacled hands. "Never imagined it would end like this."

"It's not over yet."

Valni and Zaalia shared another brief smile and then continued to gaze out of the windows.

They completed the rest of the journey in silence.

* * *

The skycars landed in the one place Valni wasn't expecting. The doors opened on a lakeside platform on the Presidium and their guards escorted them down a ramp to a large elevator leading down to the lower-levels.

After another lengthy elevator ride, they emerged in an airy blue-hued auditorium with C-Sec officers and civilians milling around the large open space.

"This is the C-Sec Academy!" Zaalia exclaimed. "Why'd they bring us here?"

"Spirits only know. Maybe they want to make an example out of us?" Valni replied with a shrug. "Vereen used to work here as a flight technician."

As they waited for the T'Rani and the others to arrive, Zaalia found her gaze drawn to a pair of turian women dressed in striking blue and gold saris, and who appeared to be in the midst of what looked a heated argument with a human C-Sec officer.

"You shouldn't be wearing that, it's cultural appropriation," the human female scolded.

The turian in the blue sari looked shocked. "What? I don't understand. All we wanted to do is look glamorous."

"That's fine. But could you do it without disrespecting my heritage?" the human replied.

"How is this disrespectful?" the turian in the gold sari asked, tugging anxiously at the pallu on her left shoulder. "I've seen plenty of humans wearing asari dresses. They never complain about humans appropriating _their_ culture."

"Fine. That's their prerogative, but my culture isn't there so you can play dress up," the human officer fired back.

"But they're so comfortable," the woman in blue said.

"I know. They're meant to be like that."

"It makes me feel feminine," the woman in gold added. "Is it so wrong to want to wear something other than our C-Sec uniforms for once? Besides, we arrested that pair of turians a couple of weeks ago who were dressed like this. You didn't have a problem then."

"Is that where you got the idea?" the human asked.

"Sure," the woman in blue replied. "How is this different?"

"They were at a _wedding_ ," the human retorted. "They were _invited_ to wear them. Sometimes it's offensive _not_ to wear proper clothing to that kind of event. But what you're doing is taking an aspect of my culture without having any lasting connection to it."

"Yeah, well, you didn't object when Agent T'Pann wore that sari last year," the woman in blue said petulantly.

"That was for Diwala! She was allowed!"

"Oh, so many rules!"

Zaalia tore her gaze away from the two turians in saris and turned to Valni. "And I thought the day couldn't get any weirder," she muttered.

At that moment, Chaill, Erata, and T'Rani stepped off the elevator.

All eyes were on them as the arresting officers herded Valni and her squad up a set of stairs and along a crowded hallway.

Zaalia was craning her neck, trying to see past the gurads. "Where is Kevin?" she asked. "He isn't here." She kept turning around to search for him, until one of the guards steered her back in line.

"They might have taken him elsewhere," Valni suggested. "They know he's not part of the team."

The guards came to an abrupt stop at an office door on the left.

The door opened to reveal Inquisitor Passcal sitting behind a white metal desk. The barefaced inquisitor rose to his feet as they were ushered inside.

"I knew it!" Valni murmured as she caught sight of him.

"Inquisitor!" T'Rani exploded. "You better have a bloody good reason for…"

But Passcal cut her off.

"It's over, Severan!" he yelled over T'Rani's tirade. "You've proven where your loyalty lies. I see now I should have arrested you when I had the chance. You've been a thorn in my side from the very start!"

"What are you talking about?" Valni retorted.

"I'm talking about you _lying_ to me. I'm talking about you disrupting my investigation. I am talking about Illium! You broke into a Matriarch's apartment!"

Valni froze. That was privileged information.

 _How had he found out_?

"You were given C-Sec resources and this is how you chose to use them?" Passcal continued. "You don't deserve the honour of wearing that uniform."

"The mission on Illium was classified," T'Rani protested, not bothering to deny it.

"Not from the Primarch," Passcal replied. "And fortunately the Office of Internal Affairs enjoys a close relationship with the Primarch's Office. When news of a covert operation on Illium fell into my hands, I was compelled to act. I now have enough evidence to have you executed!"

"He just can't let it go, can he?" Zaalia whispered to Valni. "Like a varren with a bone."

"And they call _me_ a savage!" Chaill thundered. "We've shed our blood rescuing turians from slavers, and this is the thanks we get? Why are we being treated like criminals?!"

" _Because you do such a good job of acting like one_ ," a feminine voice said from the door behind them.

This time, it was Chaill who froze.

He recognized the voice; it belonged to someone he very much hoped he'd never meet again.

Slowly, the team turned their heads, staring back at the door.

Standing in the entrance, and flanked by a squad of black-clad asari commandos, was Matriarch Lidanya.

The Matriarch let the tense silence drag on for suitably dramatic moment before stepping lightly into the room and giving Chaill a dazzling smile.

"It's good to see you again, _Grax_."


	36. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lidanya and the Inquisitor arrest Valni's squad. Have the team finally met their match?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to the brilliant Bayzee, who provided valuable insights into the first draft of this chapter and who helped shape future events.

**_C-Sec Academy, Lower Wards, Citadel – 08:15 GST – 30_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2185 CE_ **

Vereen wound her way through the crowd of C-Sec officers milling around the auditorium. She knew plenty of the C-Sec officers by name back when she worked at the traffic control station on the upper level, but it felt strange to be back in her old stomping ground, especially given the circumstances. Watching Valni and her team escorted away by C-Sec had been baffling enough, but seeing the skycars she'd been shadowing land at the Presidium entrance to the C-Sec Academy left her even more bewildered.

Vereen exited her skycar on the Presidium landing pad and hurried inside the academy.

The elevator ride was as long and boring as she remembered, and had the unfortunate effect of causing her to lose sight of Valni and the squad of arresting officers – they were nowhere to be seen when she arrived in the lobby.

After a brief and fruitless search up and down the spacious rotunda, Vereen caught sight of a couple of turian women dressed in flowing, iridescent robes as she rounded the central turbolift that led up to the Academy's private docking bay.

Stopping to stare at the unusual sight, Vereen was surprised to realise she knew one of the women.

"Tyra?" she called out. "Tyra Peroviss? Is that you?"

The woman in the gold embroidered dress looked up at the sound of her name, her eyes lighting up in recognition. "Vereen! How are you?"

Vereen approached, gazing at Tyra's sumptuous dress. "Spirits. I hardly recognised you."

"You like it?" Tyra asked, running a hand along the golden fabric.

"It's gorgeous."

"Well, at least _someone_ appreciates it," Tyra replied with a quiet glare at a human C-Sec officer standing close by. She turned back to Vereen. "Are you back at traffic control?"

"No, no, my… my sister was brought here. C-Sec arrested her."

Tyra nodded. "Yes, I thought I recognised her colony patterns. She's probably being taken for processing."

"Do you know why they arrested her?" Vereen asked.

"Haven't a clue," Tyra said with a shrug. "But I can try to find out for you. It might take a while, though. If you need to get back to work, I can contact you as soon as I know something?"

Vereen shook her head firmly. "I'll wait."

* * *

Lidanya's gaze swept over the team as she silently appraised the disparate group. She gave Valni, Zaalia, and T'Rani a cursory glance before her eyes fell on Erata. The Matriarch acknowledged the asari engineer with a small smirk, and then finally directed her attention to Chaill's scowling face.

Lidanya regarded Chaill's red crest, her expression thoughtful. "You look good in red. Your natural colouring suits you."

"Yeah, thanks," Chaill muttered.

"So this is the team that bypassed the finest security a matriarch's money can buy? Not exactly the master criminals I was expecting. You certainly make for a unique group." She nodded at each of them in turn. "We have a demoted warrant officer, a reassigned Cabalite, a former commando, a maiden engineer with an infamous reputation – good to see you again, by the way, Erata."

"Matriarch," Erata replied quietly, keeping her eyes averted.

"And a krogan willing to go to _extreme_ lengths to complete his mission…" Lidanya finished. "I have no doubts why _you_ were recruited. Your charms certainly worked on me."

Chaill cleared his throat.

"I was given to understand there is also a quarian on your team?" Lidanya added. "Where is she?"

"Huerta Memorial," Valni replied. "She was injured on Omega."

"She saved my life," Chaill put in.

"Indeed?" Lidanya's eyes widened slightly. "I may just have to thank her personally."

"I take it this barefaced bastard told you about Illium?" T'Rani asked, pointedly ignoring Passcal behind her.

"Matriarch Lidanya had a right to be informed of an illegal search of her…" Passcal began, but T'Rani shouted over him.

"Did it sound like I was talking to you?!"

"The Inquisitor did inform me of your actions," Lidanya confirmed.

"Who does this benefit?" Zaalia challenged the Inquisitor. "Leaking classified information to a suspect – with all due respect, Matriarch – in an active investigation?! What were you thinking?"

"I was doing my duty as a member of the Hierarchy," Passcal insisted.

"So were we!" Valni countered.

T'Rani was still glaring accusingly at Lidanya. "You ordered our arrest, didn't you? The Inquisitor doesn't have the authority to interfere with a C-Sec investigation, much less detain a taskforce."

Lidanya smiled. "I may be a matriarch, but I do not have universal jurisdiction in Council Space. Fortunately, a quiet word in the right place helped grease the wheels, as the humans say. I am privileged to have the ear of the Asari Councillor. She and I have a history."

"Who doesn't? That woman has a history with half of Thessia!" T'Rani muttered.

"It took some persuasion but the Councillor agreed to authorise your extradition for crimes committed on Illium."

"And you brought us here so you could rub our noses in it?" Chaill said with scorn. "That's pathetic!"

Lidanya's smile did not falter. "As it happens, I'm here to thank you."

If they had been looking at him, the team might have noticed the expression of doubt flash across Passcal's face as he stared at Lidanya.

The matriarch continued, "The break-in was an audacious scheme. You highlighted serious flaws in my security. I've had to completely review and overhaul my protection detail. Honestly, some of my acolytes will let just about _anyone_ into my home these days."

"You just can't get the staff," Zaalia quipped.

"And if it hadn't been for your ill-advised break-in, I would never have discovered my trusted assistant was a spy. She somehow managed to bypass all my security protocols and used my own computer to arrange the illegal transportation of slaves. She even gained limited access to the Matriarch's Network. Goddess only knows what information she stole. If I wasn't so monumentally outraged, I'd be impressed."

"And where is she now, matriarch?" Erata asked. "I know from experience what happens to people who disappoint you."

Lidanya chuckled. "Yes, I was rather harsh on you, wasn't I, my dear? She has gone to ground. Slunk back into whatever hole she crawled out of – likely with a new identity. Either that or she'd been executed by her paymasters. Perhaps we'll never find her? What worries me is that she was screened extensively before she joined my staff. I trusted her with my personal files for over a decade and she still managed to deceive me! The Network has been investigating, but they still have no idea who she worked for…"

"Other than you," Valni pointed out.

"Just so," Lidanaya conceded. "I suppose it was inevitable that suspicion would fall on me? I may have made some questionable choices in my youth, but I am not in the habit of employing thieves or allowing assassins unfettered access to my home." Her gaze fell on Chaill. "Though as a matriarch, that seems to be an occupational hazard."

"I wasn't there to harm you," Chaill rumbled.

"No, you had something much more pleasurable in mind. The things you will do for the cause. Such dedication," Lidanya purred. "My Illium 'dwelling'" – she flashed Chaill another coy smile – "may never be safe to use again."

"That doesn't change the fact that, unwittingly or not, you employed a slaver," T'Rani said.

Lidanya's expression grew serious. "Believe me, I want this resolved as quickly as you do. The Matriarchs are asking some very difficult questions and I would like to provide them with answers. I am more than willing to cooperate with your investigation."

Valni raised her manacled hands. "You call _this_ cooperation?"

"Spirits! What are you like when you're being obstructive?" Zaalia exclaimed.

Lidanya shrugged. "Curiosity got the better of me," she explained. "I wanted to meet the team that managed to break into one of my most heavily secured compounds. I've read your files. You regularly go above and beyond the call of duty: taking on the merc gangs, fighting in warzones, rescuing a krogan mother and child from marauders." She nodded at Chaill. " _Your_ child, in fact. Your team has liberated upwards of sixty civilians from slavers." She paused to regard the quintet. "Hmmm, you do seem to inspire a great deal of loyalty."

Valni wasn't entirely sure whom that last comment was directed at.

Lidanya turned to Passcal. "And I was also curious why an Inquisitor from the Turian Hierarchy would go to so much trouble to secure the arrest of a C-Sec officer and her team. Or how he learned about the break-in on my apartment in the first place. It is highly doubtful Primarch Fedorian would willingly offer up information of such a sensitive nature to a subordinate."

Slowly, the team turned and all eyes fell on Passcal.

"Well, Inquisitor? Care to elaborate?" Lidanya urged.

"I am not here to answer your questions," the Inquisitor replied coldly.

"And yet you needed my help to secure the team's arrest," Lidanya pointed out.

"An alliance of convenience," Passcal retorted.

"They still need to be processed by Illium authorities. As a ranking officer of Illium's Federal Court it falls on me to ensure their extradition is handled correctly."

"So 'conflict of interest' doesn't mean much to you guys?" Zaalia said wryly.

"The rules are… flexible where matriarchs are concerned," Lidanya replied.

"Well, I'm sure the Turian Councillor would be fascinated to know how you discovered that information, too," Valni told Passcal.

"The opinion of a traitor holds little weight with me," Passcal sneered.

"I don't see a traitor, Inquisitor," Lidanya said. Valni frowned at the matriarch; she was still undecided as to whether Lidanya was an enemy or an ally. "I see a dedicated officer willing to risk her life to complete her mission," the matriarch continued. "And you're veering off-topic. How did you discover their plan to break into my apartment?"

Passcal eyed the matriarch warily, his mandibles clamped firmly against his mouth. "I am not at liberty to discuss that… sharing such information would be a security risk."

In reply, Lidanya turned and ordered her bodyguards and C-Sec officers from the room.

The office doors closed behind the commandos and the lock flared red as it sealed itself shut.

The matriarch turned back to Passcal. "There. Now only those germane to the case can hear us. I repeat: how did you learn of their plans?"

"I've told you all you need to know, nothing more," Passcal said stubbornly.

"Is that so?" Lidanya tilted her head. "Odd that you should order the team's arrest just when the Executor is meeting with the Council," she mused. "And then, instead of the office on the Presidium, you order them brought to the C-Sec Academy for processing – conveniently where you have access to a private dock… And I assume, a ship moored there, ready and waiting. It's almost as if you were trying to fast-track their extradition to Illium. Or were you planning to head directly to Palaven…?"

Lidanya let her words hang in the air.

The Inquisitor was stone-faced.

The team were staring daggers at him.

"The Primarch is going to know about this one way or the other," T'Rani weighed in, keeping the pressure on Passcal. "If the matriarch doesn't tell him, I'll make damned sure the Asari Councillor knows! So enlighten us, how _did_ you learn about the mission on Illium?"

Passcal grunted. He glanced down, snorting through his nose. "The information came in a data packet," he admitted. "It was left on my desk shortly before your taskforce departed for Omega. I don't know who delivered it."

Lidanya frowned. "An anonymous tip-off? It would appear that C-Sec has a security leak."

"Tell us something we don't know," Zaalia muttered.

"And, naturally, you sought authorization for their arrest with the Executor?" Lidanya asked the Inquisitor.

Passcal's face was a rictus mask of barely contained fury. "I did not," he replied.

"But you did inform me – a suspect in the case," Lidanya observed. "That is a breach of protocol, is it not? Punishable by demotion, or even imprisonment?"

"A risk I'm willing to take if it secures Severan's conviction," Passcal replied with feeling.

Valni shook her head in fury. "Spirits! This was your endgame all along? After you used me to try and trap Kenneth, after everything you put me through. You've already decided I'm guilty?"

Passcal screwed up his face as if he'd smelt something unpleasant. "I _loathe_ traitors! You had the chance to redeem yourself by gathering intel from your Cerberus lover, Severan, but you squandered it. You gave me nothing! I can only conclude that your loyalty lies with him. You've shown your true colours. If I could I would personally execute everyone who betrays the Hierarchy!"

"So eager to deal in death, Inquisitor?" Lidanya asked him. "I guess that's to be expected from a member of the hastatim."

Valni and Zaalia looked sharply at Passcal at the mention of that word.

"You're _hastatim_?!" Valni said aghast.

Passcal's smile grew predatory. He gave the team a salute. "Former Commander of the Hastatim 5th Fleet wet-team."

"A death squad!" Zaalia grimaced. "That explains why you're making my flesh crawl."

It was said that there was no such thing as a turian civilian. Nearly all turian families kept small arms in their homes, ready at any time to join citizen militias if war broke out. To subdue these militias, the Hierarchy had formed the hastatim execution squads. In the event of war, the hastatim travelled from colony to colony and house to house to relocate the civilian population to 'safe camps'. Any citizen who resisted or showed signs of violence was summarily executed. In general, the hastatim were considered to be a necessary evil, acting as they did as a deterrent against citizen uprisings. Without the execution squads, turian militias would continue to fight the ruling governments for years.

"Once a killer always a killer, huh?" Zaalia accused. "Knew you hastatim guys were lifers."

"I will do whatever is necessary to advance up the meritocracy," Passcal said proudly.

"I bet you will," Chaill growled, curling his lip in disgust.

Lidanya turned back to Valni. "Well, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, maybe you could tell us why the captives you rescued were in those pods?"

Passcal frowned as he glanced at Lidanya. "What pods?"

"The stasis chambers the captives were in," T'Rani explained. "It's not our fault if you spend all your time behind that desk."

"The matriarch does not have clearance …" Passcal started, but Lidanya shot him down.

"You had no problem bringing me into this when it suited you, Inquisitor," Lidanya said curtly. "Whether you like it or not, I am now a part of this investigation." She turned to Valni. "The captives you rescued need to be removed from the stasis chambers. Any information you can give could potentially aid in their release. So, what happened on Omega?"

"Perhaps we could discuss this…" T'Rani began, but Lidanya shook her head.

"If you don't mind, I would like to hear it from the Team Leader."

Valni turned to T'Rani, silently seeking permission from the asari.

After a nod from the Maven and her recommendation to "Keep it short", Valni briefed the matriarch.

She described their meeting with Aria, including the revelation that their turian contact in the Blue Suns had been killed, and the unexpected appearance of a human informant.

"That would be the human who was arrested with you at the docks?" Lidanya asked.

"Yes," Valni confirmed, though she neglected to mention Zaalia'a connection to him. Then she explained how the informant had directed the team to a Blue Suns base in District B; she described the raid and the rescue of two captives. She detailed how they'd detected the electro-magnetic pulse that led them to the captives, and to the Collectors.

Lidanya's expression changed dramatically when the Collectors were mentioned. Passcal, however, remained typically sceptical.

"You're claiming you fought Collectors?" he scoffed.

"We got up-close and personal with dozens of them…" Valni began.

"… They were fairly easy to identify," Zaalia finished.

"You've no doubt Collectors were the buyers?" Lidanya asked them.

"Check the pods. They're Collector technology," Chaill insisted. "Or ask the elcor! Between us, we killed enough of those damned things."

Lidanya nodded grimly. "Well, this puts a different complexion on things."

"You can't possibly expect me to believe…?" Passcal began.

"They're not the only team who have fought Collectors," the matriarch said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Passcal demanded.

"Reports from the colonists on Horizon confirm the Collectors have been attacking human colonies. Commander Shepard engaged them in battle. The Collectors have taken thousands of humans already. Officially, the abductions have been blamed on pirates in the Terminus, but the true culprits haven't been released to the public. The Council doesn't want to start a panic."

"What panic?" Passcal asked. "If they're only targeting humans, what does it matter?"

Valni felt an overwhelming urge to break the Inquisitor's stupid face.

"It matters because Severan's team just proved that the Collectors are _not_ exclusively targeting humans. If they were the buyers for the captives, then the Collectors are a threat to every species they've taken. The humans might only be the beginning. It's possible the Collectors may start to take other species in greater numbers. All lives are at stake."

Passcal waved his hand dismissively. "That is mere conjecture."

"You're not even a little curious why they're being taken?" Chaill asked the Inquisitor.

"That is the real question," Lidanya agreed with a small smile. "I've read reports of previous encounters with Collectors. The aliens are inscrutable. They employ mercs or private companies to supply them with subjects, often in exchange for vast sums. But the groups of people they've taken in the past were so small they rarely merited an investigation. Obviously, the Collectors have stepped up their operation, but Goddess knows what they ultimate goal might be.

"If it wasn't for Severan's team, we wouldn't know the Collectors were involved." Lidanya waved a hand at Passcal. "And here you are attempting to end her investigation without establishing why the captives were abducted or what the mercs are getting out of it. Forgive my cynicism, but I find your reasoning specious…"

"No doubt the mercs are doing it for the money," Passcal replied with a sneer.

"Yes, but did the Collectors contact the mercs or are they working through an intermediary?" Lidanya queried. "These are questions you should be asking." She turned to Valni. "Did you find any evidence the Collectors are working with a third party?"

"No," T'Rani said hastily. "We don't have any leads. The trail went cold on Omega."

"That is… unfortunate," Lidanya muttered.

"If we are done here, I have prisoners to process," Passcal said.

"No, I think this farce has gone on long enough," Lidanya replied. "Now is the time to release them."

Passcal stared at the matriarch as if she'd gone mad. "You may be a matriarch, but you do not have the authority to order the release of prisoners from C-Sec," he pointed out.

"You're right, I don't," Lidanya conceded. With a small beep, the lock on the office entrance flashed from red to green and the doors slid open to reveal Executor Pallin. "But he does!" Lidanya said without turning around.

"What in the Spirit's bloody blue balls is going on?!" the Executor demanded.

Lidanya was grinning at Passcal. "I sent a message to the Executor before our meeting," she explained.

"Inquisitor! Did you sanction an arrest without my consent?" Pallin demanded.

"It was within my rights as…"

"Stuff your rights!" Pallin exclaimed. The normally cool and collected Executor looked apoplectic. The air was suddenly filled with a series of vivid expletives uttered in a variety of different turian dialects, and even the odd asari curse.

Once he'd calmed down, it took mere moments for the Executor to supersede Passcal's orders and demand the team's release.

The officers trailing after Pallin moved in and unfastened the handcuffs. Zaalia rubbed her wrists as the shackles came off.

One of the turian officers approached Chaill warily. "Thank you for your cooperation," he said to the krogan.

Chaill lifted his hands above his head and then brought his arms down with a sharp snap, breaking the handcuffs in two. "Happy to cooperate," he replied.

Then the Executor ordered everyone out apart from the matriarch and Passcal.

"I'm going to the hospital," Chaill announced. "We've wasted enough time here!"

"I'll go with you," Erata offered.

"Get him a skycar," T'Rani ordered an asari officer.

They made for the door. As he reached the threshold, Lidanya called after Chaill. The krogan turned.

"If you're ever in the need of company, be sure to give my office a call … Perhaps you and I could pick up where Grax left off?"

Lidanya grinned.

Chaill backed out of the room.

The office doors closed, sealing Passcal inside with Lidanya and Pallin. Chaill turned and practically sprinted down the corridor, with Erata and a C-Sec officer hot on his heels as they rushed towards the skycar lot.

Valni and Zaalia were about to follow them when T'Rani pulled them over to a deserted corner of the waiting room.

"I don't like this," T'Rani said quietly. "Don't you think it's strange the Inquisitor should order our arrest right after we disrupt the merc's operation on Omega?"

"You think Passcal's dirty?" Valni asked.

"Possibly," T'Rani mused. "But he sounded genuine when he said he didn't know who left the data packet on his desk. Whoever's leaking information obviously wants us, and you especially, Severan, out of the way. And despite what Lidanya did for us, I don't trust the matriarch as far as I could throw her… If the Inquisitor is in league with the mercs…"

"Then who knows how far up this goes," Valni finished. She turned to Zaalia. "Your friend was right: who can we trust?"

Zaalia nodded. "The informant has to be someone in the department."

"Doesn't narrow down the list of suspects," T'Rani muttered as she glanced at the C-Sec officers wandering the halls. "Until we know more, we keep what Officer Blauhorn told us under wraps, and work on the assumption that _anyone_ could be the mole."

* * *

Vereen was bored. Tyra had long since disappeared with her friend, so she'd been entertaining herself by watched the milling crowd of officers. But her eyes kept being drawn back to the brown-skinned human C-Sec officer loitering close-by who was sipping at a cup of hot and sweet asari _conchol_. Vereen had the strangest feeling she'd seen her before.

"Excuse me, but have we met?" Vereen asked the woman.

Officer May frowned and took another sip of her _conchol_. "Not to my recollection," she replied cagily.

Vereen's attention was drawn by the krogan who had been arrested with Valni and two asari run through the lobby. They disappeared into the main turbolift going up to the Presidium.

A minute later, Valni, accompanied by that T'Rani woman and another turian, hurried down the steps.

Valni spotted her and, after telling T'Rani that she'd catch her up, wandered over to intercept her sister.

They hugged in greeting. Vereen was still furious with Valni for not telling her about the bodyguards watching her every move, but, at that moment, she was more relieved to see Valni was safe.

Vereen disentangled herself and glared sternly at her little sister.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" she demanded.

"I wish I could," Valni replied.

"Next time, how about you warn me I've got two violent psychos following me around?!"

"I was under orders; I couldn't tell you," Valni replied miserably. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Not me, but they burst into my apartment and mistook Ethan was a mugger, or worse. They wrestled him to the ground and arrested him."

"He didn't say who he was?" Valni asked.

"He couldn't. His mouth was full."

The human spluttered into her _conchol_.

Valni stared at Vereen. She listened to the C-Sec officer coughing fitfully behind her as she chose her next words very carefully. "Um… So, what… exactly was he doing with his mouth…?"

"He was biting my neck!"

"Ah! Well, that's a relief," Valni muttered under her breath. "I didn't know your relationship had reached that level?"

"We didn't reach any level!" Vereen protested. "Your C-Sec Stormtroopers broke in and ruined the moment!"

"I can see why you're upset."

"Upset doesn't begin to cover it."

"How's your friend?"

Vereen hugged her arms. "I don't know; we haven't spoken since last night. They questioned him for two hours before releasing him. Since then, I haven't been able to get in touch."

"This is a mess. I'm really sorry, Reen."

Vereen caught Valni expression; she looked drained, her eyes shrunken with exhaustion. Whatever she had been through was obviously weighing heavily on her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand on Valni's shoulder.

Valni looked up and shook her head. "No. No, I'm really not."

Valni wished she could confide in her sister, she wished she could tell her everything that happened, but it was an impossibility – it would be a betrayal of everything she believed in. And it would put Vereen in unacceptable danger. Knowing that, however, didn't make it any easier to bear.

"I have to get to Huerta Memorial," Valni said finally. "One of the team was hurt badly."

"Can I come with you?" Vereen asked. "You might want some company."

Valni thought about it for a moment – she had to consider if it would be a security risk.

Eventually, she nodded. "Sure."

Vereen wrapped her arm around Valni's shoulder and together they walked to the turbolift.

* * *

Valni found Chaill and the rest of the team talking to Dr. Chloe Michel at the far end of the Inpatient Wing of Huerta Memorial.

Valni passed through the decontamination corridor and moved to the group standing outside a private room on the right, its normally transparent photochromic windows set to opaque.

"… Put her in isolation," Dr. Michel was explaining as Valni approached. "We've made her as comfortable as we can, but it will be a long recovery. Her wound was treated properly with medi-gel, but an infection has set in. If it hadn't been for your prompt action, she may have lost her arm. As it is, she will be sick for a while. With a quarian's weak immune systems, her shoulder wound will likely heal long before her body has fought off the infection."

"How long?" Chaill asked.

"One, maybe two weeks," Dr. Michel explained.

Chaill's expression was troubled. "Can we see her?"

Dr. Michel nodded. "She is still in the isolation chamber, but her room has been sterilized so she will be able to move about when she is able."

"Without her suit?" Erata asked.

"Within the confines of the clean room, yes," Dr. Michel said.

The doctor activated her omni-tool and tapped away at the controls. Behind her, the opaque windows of Lia'Vael's private room became transparent.

Inside the room, Lia'Vael's isolation pod was set on a raised hospital bed. They could hear the constant beep of the heart monitors and the gentle hiss of the respiratory equipment.

Within the pod, through the small section of glass that wasn't opaque, the team could just make out Lia'Vael's lavender-coloured three-fingered hand resting on the white sheet covering her legs and body.

Chaill stepped closer to the door. He rested his hand against the glass, staring wistfully into the room.

"Look what happened…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid we are approaching the final act of the story - only about 14 chapters remain - and I certainly hope you have enjoyed the story so far. More on the way...


	37. Heart-to-Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni talks to Kenneth via the link on the Normandy, and a sparring match between Zaalia, Valni and T'Rani leads to some surprising confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to the fantastic artist and author, Bayzee, for allowing me to use their character Zaalia Germis in this story, and for beta-reading the chapter.

**_Maven T'Rani's Office, C-Sec Headquarters, Citadel – 11:10 GST – 3_ ** **_rd_ ** **_June 2185 CE_ **

"Normandy _access code_ _recognised. Encrypted line established. Welcome back, Officer Severan. It is good to see you again._ "

"Thank you, EDI," Valni told the disembodied voice of the _Normandy_ 's virtual intelligence. "It's good to see you, too. Well, metaphorically speaking."

" _You are welcome_ ," the strangely civil VI replied. " _Connecting you now_."

Valni couldn't help but smile; talking to EDI, despite only interacting briefly, felt more like she was speaking to a real person rather than a virtual intelligence.

As she waited for the call to connect, Valni took a moment to reflect on the last few days.

The events on Omega, combined with Passcal's welcoming committee on their return to the Citadel had left the whole squad drained. T'Rani had ordered a few days' recuperation to allow them time to decompress.

Chaill had thrown himself back into his work, finding comfort in the familiar routine of servicing the _Threads of Fate_ , but spending his free time (and most of his credits) fighting holographic geth in the Armax Arsenal Arena. Erata had joined him in the arena on more than one occasion. The asari enjoyed Chaill's company at the best of times, but, after the battle against the Collectors, she said she wanted to 'learn the krogan art of head splitting'. The pair had become a formidable team, gaining a high place on the leader board, and something of a reputation in the arena.

Lia'Vael, meanwhile, was still recuperating in the hospital. She was making progress. She had recovered enough to be able to leave the isolation pod and was walking around her hospital room, albeit somewhat unsteadily, but she couldn't stand for more than a few minutes without becoming exhausted. While her shoulder wound had almost completely healed, infection was still a concern. Her illness prevented her from leaving the hospital, but the team were helping to keep her entertained. They visited her daily, talking with her over the comm, and Chaill often sought out her advice on engineering matters, which Valni suspected was merely an excuse to hear her voice.

Chaill and Lia'Vael had grown closer since their return from Omega, and the way he fussed over her left Valni in no doubt that feelings had developed between the couple. Valni saw it as an encouraging sign; with everything that was going on it was good to know there was still a chance for romance to blossom, even between such wildly different individuals.

With the investigation put on temporary hold, and little else to occupy their time, Valni and Zaalia had concentrated on honing their martial arts skills. Zaalia in particular wanted to improve her skills ahead of a Tarrius-Xun tournament on the turian colony, Taetrus. The Cabalite had entered the tournament some months ago but was unsure whether she would be able to attend. But now, with the team's enforced downtime, T'Rani had agreed they could afford to spare Zaalia for a few days, and had even offered her services as a teacher, as well as allowing Valni to use her office for private calls. In light of the security leak, the Maven had recommended that Valni call Kenneth from her encrypted comm-link.

Kenneth's face appeared on the display. Surprisingly, he wasn't in engineering, but rather was sat on what looked like a hospital bed with his right arm in a sling and taking the call on his omni-tool.

Kenneth smiled warmly. "Wotcher, Gorgeous. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

" _Could you please refrain from flirting in my med-bay, Donnelly_?" a stern feminine voice admonished over the comm.

Kenneth turned to someone off to his left that Valni couldn't see. "Sorry, doc," he said.

"What happened? Why are you in the infirmary?" Valni asked.

Kenneth looked down again, his lips curling into a sheepish grin. "A wee difference of opinion."

" _I'd hardly call a torn rotator cuff a 'difference of opinion'_ ," the voice of the ship's surgeon said reproachfully.

Valni sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"Well, let me ask you something, have you ever challenged a krogan to a pull-up competition?"

"Can't say I have."

"Word of advice: don't!" Kenneth warned. "They're a lot stronger than you think."

"Thought you would have learned that from Chaill," Valni said. "What on Palaven made you think you could beat a krogan?"

"I wasn't alone. Half the crew were involved. We were trying to improve morale. Besides, he weighs almost 700 pounds; I weigh one-seventy…"

The doctor cleared her throat. " _Ahem_."

"Alright, one-ninety," Kenneth admitted. "I thought I had a chance."

A human woman with silver hair and dressed in a Cerberus uniform appeared on the screen. "You thought wrong, Donnelly," the doctor chided.

Kenneth glanced down at his strapped arm. "Aye, it didn't work out so well."

"Is it serious, doctor?" Valni asked.

"The tendon should be completely healed by the morning. He will need to keep the arm strapped for the time being."

"For how long?"

"Until he learns to apply some common sense."

"So, never…?" Valni asked wryly.

"The woman knows me!" Kenneth said.

The doctor chuckled. "You're obviously well acquainted with his previous antics."

"Oh, I am very familiar with his past form."

"Aye, ain't you just," Kenneth added with a smirk.

The doctor rolled her eyes. "You're free to leave, Donnelly. Please do so. And it would be best to avoid any strenuous activity with your right hand for the time being."

"There goes my evening's entertainment."

"How you choose to pass the time is your own affair, Donnelly," the doctor snapped.

"Me and Gabby were gonna play badminton down in the hanger."

"I have other patients to attend to. Take it outside."

The doctor ushered Kenneth out of the infirmary. As he was leaving another crewman, who was also holding his injured shoulder, bustled past him. The med-bay doors sealed shut behind Kenneth.

"The doctor seems nice," Valni said.

"Chakwas? Aye, she's a great surgeon. But she can be a wee bit stroppy at times."

" _Only with you, Donnelly_ ," the doctor's voice called through the door.

Kenneth gave a sheepish grin as he moved away from the med-bay into a brightly-lit mess hall. Behind him, Valni could see Doctor Chakwas attending to the injured crewman through the infirmary window.

"What is it with you and med-bays, Kenneth?" Valni asked, smiling.

"Old habits die hard," Kenneth replied.

"As long as that's all that dies. Any other incidents I should know about?"

"Plenty. But I'll tell you about them at dinner."

Valni frowned. "Dinner?"

"Aye, don't think I'd forgotten. I promised you a meal at a fancy restaurant and I aim to deliver – soft lighting, great food, expensive booze, snooty waiters, the works."

"Well, far be it from me to make you go back on your word."

As they were talking, Kenneth wandered across the mess and was now looking up from his omni-tool to address someone off-screen.

" _What's your poison_ , _Donnelly_?" a gruff voice asked.

"Just a latte, Rupert."

" _That_ _your lady-friend you talking to? Ain't you gonna introduce me_?"

"I hadna planned to," Kenneth told the man.

" _I assume she is a lady? Hard to tell with turians_."

"Thanks, Rupert, questioning a person's gender is a great icebreaker," Kenneth fired back tersely.

" _Just trying to be polite._ _Don't bite my head off_."

Kenneth scowled at the man as he snatched up his coffee and moved away. "Takes all sorts to crew a frigate," he muttered.

"It's fine, Kenneth," Valni assured him.

Kenneth strode through the mess, past crewmen who Valni could see were casting curious glances in his direction. "Rupert can be a numpty, but he means well," Kenneth added.

"Seriously, it's okay."

"He hasna spent much time with aliens."

"Nor had I," Valni pointed out. "We did alright."

Kenneth smiled, his shoulders relaxing. "Aye, we did, didn't we?"

Valni was about to reply when another voice cut across her. " _Is she the one we've heard about, Donnelly_?"

Kenneth faced the newcomer. "Not your business, Hawthorne."

" _Just asking…_ "

Suddenly, a human woman with close-cropped hair peered over Kenneth's shoulder and into the active comm-link. "Oooo, I think it's her!"

"Goldstein, do you mind?"

"Not in the slightest," Goldstein replied.

Another human woman wearing a black hood literally materialised next to Kenneth in a flash of static. Being an Infiltrator, Valni recognised tactical cloaking when she saw it.

"Kasumi! Stop doing that!" Kenneth protested.

"She's cuter than I imagined," Kasumi said, staring down at Valni's image

"Can we have some space?" Kenneth demanded.

"Tell us, how did you two meet?" Kasumi asked Valni.

"Are you getting back together?" Goldstein said.

" _Does your different chirality give you a problem_?" another voice inquired.

"Ummm…" Valni began.

"What attracted you to Donnelly?" crewman Hawthorne asked. "Did he hypnotise you?"

"Hey!" Kenneth yelled.

"You could be a mentalist, Donnelly. The crew has a right to know."

"You're a piece of work, Hawthorne."

"I've been telling him that for ages," Goldstein put in.

" _Perhaps you could extend them the courtesy of some time alone_?" yet another voice suggested.

The group looked up, a couple of them shying away from the unseen figure.

"Thanks, Samara," Kenneth said.

The group started to disperse. Before activating her cloak, Kasumi leaned in closer to Valni's image and whispered, "Tell us how it goes." Then she was gone in a flash of white.

Kenneth moved out of the mess and entered an elevator, breathing a sigh of relief as the doors closed.

"Thank God for the asari voice of reason."

"Don't you mean 'thank the goddess'?" Valni smiled. "There are no secrets aboard a starship. Space is at a premium, and so is privacy."

"Hopefully, that won't be a problem soon," Kenneth replied. "I hear we're heading back to the Citadel soon. Maybe then we can find some time to ourselves?"

Valni nodded. "We're alone now," she pointed out.

Like the epitome of bad timing, T'Rani's office doors opened and Officer Dereiss walked in.

"Pardon me for interrupting, ma'am," the asari said, "but Maven T'Rani is expecting you in the sparring arena."

Valni forced a smile. She thanked the unwelcome interloper and then turned back at Kenneth.

"I heard," he said.

"Meet up when you're back on the Citadel?"

"Wild horses couldna stop me."

Valni grinned. She hadn't heard that particular human idiom but she got the general gist. "See you soon," she promised.

"Try not to get arrested," Kenneth joked.

The link disconnected.

Valni stood up from T'Rani's desk and followed the asari officer to the sparring arena.

* * *

T'Rani and Zaalia were trading blows.

Officer Dereiss shepherded Valni into the surprisingly empty sparring arena to see the Cabalite unleash a flurry of punches on the asari Maven. Both of them were dressed in training tops and leggings, and standing in the middle of the octagonal boxing ring. The ring's polymorphous canvas had been divided into green and blue sides with Zaalia in the green and T'Rani in the blue.

Dereiss gave Valni a polite bow and left the room, sealing the doors behind her. Valni, already kitted out in her Hierarchy training gear, approached the fighters and caught the tail-end of their amiable chit-chat.

"…They let you enter even though you're a biotic?" T'Rani asked.

"The rules don't prevent biotics from entering martial art tournaments," Zaalia explained, throwing a right cross which the asari dodged, "as long as we don't use our abilities against an opponent."

T'Rani ducked and dodged Zaalia's blows. "That's encouraging. When I was a maiden, turian biotics were barred from competing altogether. Turian society has come a long way."

"It's not perfect, but things are improving. There isn't the open hostility towards biotics there was in the past. That's not to say there aren't restrictions on the roles we are assigned. Some people in the Hierarchy still won't hire biotics for 'safety' reasons."

The fighters dropped their guard when they saw Valni.

"Ah, we have a triad," T'Rani remarked. Valni strapped on her sparring gloves.

"Quiet in here today," Valni remarked, looking around the empty gym.

"I requested the use of the arena so we could talk privately," T'Rani explained.

"... And I thought we were going to fight," Zaalia quipped with a smirk.

The Maven turned to Zaalia. "Let's see if you can multitask."

The asari flicked a switch on her omni-tool and the polymorphous canvas changed colour, trisecting the ring into blue, green, and red corners to accommodate the new fighter.

Valni ducked under the ropes and took her place in the red corner.

A wry smile crept across Zaalia's lips as she glanced between her opponents. "You know, if Erata was here she'd probably call this a 'three-way'."

"If D'Ceni was here she'd probably want us to wrestle," T'Rani retorted.

"We did that already," Valni said. She nodded at Zaalia. "I won, as I recall."

"All you did was pin me down," Zaalia insisted. "And it wasn't proper wrestling."

"If it helps your technique, I'm up for a bit of grappling."

"Except D'Ceni would insist we wrestled Usaru style," T'Rani added. Zaalia frowned in confusion. "It's where she grew up on Thessia," the asari explained.

"What's so special about Usaru style?"

"The wrestlers wear ceremonial headbands… and nothing else."

"Figures," Valni muttered.

"Well, let's start with turian style and see where the night takes us," Zaalia said with a cheeky grin.

T'Rani smiled and shook her head. "That engineer is a bad influence on you."

"I like to think I've rubbed off on her, too."

"Don't let Erata hear you say that; it'll just encourage her," Valni sniggered.

T'Rani raised her fists. "Guard up!" Zaalia and Valni raised their fists into the Tarrius-Xun defensive posture. "This is where we test your abilities."

Zaalia eyed the two combatants warily. "Is this two-on-one?"

T'Rani shook her head. "Not at all." Then she twisted on her heel and sent a spinning kick at Valni's head. Valni barely had time to duck the surprise attack. "This is freestyle," T'Rani explained. She turned on Zaalia. "One of the most important lessons of combat is not to allow yourself to become distracted. Your focus must be absolute."

"Take your best shot," Zaalia told her. "I focus is razor-like."

T'Rani nodded and casually asked, "So, you and Blauhorn were an item?"

Zaalia hesitated.

In the blink of an eye, T'Rani had darted forward and flipped Zaalia onto her back. The turian exhaled sharply as she hit the canvas, but recovered quickly and rolled to her feet.

"Your focus needs sharpening," T'Rani remarked dryly. Zaalia edged to her left, keeping T'Rani and Valni in check. "Those were some impressive shockwaves you fired at the Collectors," the Maven said.

"Thanks."

T'Rani threw a couple of testing punches which Zaalia dodged. "For a latent biotic, you have some game," T'Rani added.

Zaalia frowned. "What do you mean 'latent'?"

T'Rani blocked a right-cross, and then defended against a high kick from Valni. The asari danced away from the attack. "I know your abilities emerged while you were on Earth," she said. "Strange it should take so long for them to manifest."

"I took my sweet time," Zaalia said dismissively.

"Also strange that you should volunteer to join the Cabal in the Widow System."

"I wanted to be useful."

"The Hierarchy aren't in the habit of indulging the requests of their biotics. Their movements are normally tightly restricted."

"Who says they weren't?" Zaalia said and unleashed a flurry of punches, backing T'Rani up against the ropes. Suddenly, T'Rani dodged right to escape the attack. "When my biotics appeared my superiors gave me an ultimatum: resign my position and return home as a civilian, or train with the Cabal unit here. You can guess… I wasn't planning retirement."

"So you chose a mission as far away from your old life as possible?" T'Rani asked.

Zaalia didn't reply.

"Because of what happened with Blauhorn?"

"That's in the past."

"I need to know if your past is going to affect the mission, Gerumis."

"If you mean my combat experience, no!"

T'Rani kicked out, aiming for Zaalia's gut. The Cabalite blocked the kick and delivered a fierce punch to the Maven's left cheek. T'Rani backed away.

"Zaalia's friendship with Blauhorn has helped us," Valni said in Zaalia's defence.

T'Rani nursed her cheek. "To a degree – it would have been better if he'd been more forthcoming."

"There's nothing between us anymore," Zaalia said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Keep telling yourself that." T'Rani suddenly leapt forward and launched a series of punches on the Cabalite. Zaalia backed up, frantically defending herself against the onslaught.

It was Valni who came to her rescue with a roundhouse kick to T'Rani's flank. The Maven skilfully defended herself, demonstrating her dexterity and power against two highly trained opponents.

With a twist of her body, T'Rani flipped backwards, evading the combined assault. She landed on her feet and grinned at Valni. "Curious, don't you think, that both of you should have had a liaison with humans?" she remarked.

"Trying to distract me now?" Valni asked.

T'Rani edged to her left. "Turian/human relations are rare…"

"So I've been told."

"So rare that they stand out. But you managed to secretly pursue a relationship on a cruiser. That took skill. Planning. You were either have been smitten, or…"

"Or what?"

"Maybe you liked the thrill of the forbidden?"

"That's not going to work on me," Valni said.

"No?" With a commando's speed, T'Rani attacked, striking Valni in the chest. "You've been mistaken for a man nearly all your life, Severan. It must have been nice to have someone treat you like a woman for once."

T'Rani continued her assault. Valni went on the defensive. She rode the blows, determined not to let the Maven's words distract her.

"Donnelly didn't care you had horns," T'Rani said between punches. "He cared about you, Severan. And you're still pursuing him despite being investigated by Internal Affairs. That shows loyalty. Fidelity. Dependability."

This time it was Zaalia who came to the rescue, unleashing a string of kicks and punches on T'Rani. "Wait… Did you recruit me because of my past with Kevin?" she demanded.

T'Rani was dodging Zaalia's blows, a smile plastered to her face. "You were chosen for your skills as a pilot and your strength as a biotic. I hoped those skills would benefit the mission – that you'd apply yourself to the team."

Zaalia scowled. "Why wouldn't I? Being part of this team has been the most liberating experience of my life."

T'Rani spun out of range, but Zaalia quickly closed in again. "Is that what you want? Freedom? Approval?"

Zaalia didn't ease off. "I want what you have! Some control over my own life! Making the right decisions. If I was going to be sent to the Cabal anyway, at least I could do so with honour!"

T'Rani was still blocking every attack, as if letting Zaalia punch herself out. "And what about when the mission is over?" she tested.

"I haven't thought that far ahead…" Breathing heavily, Zaalia slowly backed off, but didn't lower her guard. "Part of me hopes the mission won't end. I'm useful here. I have a purpose and I have some distance from the Hierarchy. And I can use my biotics without feeling like a freak!" Zaalia finally lowered her guard. T'Rani and Valni followed her example. "Even when I was part of the Cabal they still hid us away. All we did was train, but separately from the other military units. Hierarchy Command hardly ever deployed us in real missions. I was surrounded by people just like me and our superiors still made us feel like we should be…" She stopped.

"Ashamed of your abilities?" T'Rani asked quietly.

Zaalia held T'Rani's gaze for a long moment, the answer left unspoken but clear in the deafening silence.

"Maybe turian society still has a way to go," T'Rani said.

For several seconds the only thing that could be heard was the sound of breathing.

"If I didn't have confidence in your abilities, I wouldn't have recruited you," T'Rani said. She unstrapped her right training glove and pulled it off. "You've done well. You should be proud of the progress you've made."

Zaalia nodded silently.

"And don't worry about the mission, it'll still be here waiting for you when you get back from the tournament." T'Rani removed her other glove.

"What's our next move?" Valni asked.

"I don't know about you, but I was going to have a shower," T'Rani replied.

"With the mission. Are we going after the companies involved?"

"Do you think we should investigate them?" T'Rani inquired.

"Yes. We have to follow the leads," Valni insisted. "Armali Council, Haliat Armoury, even Lidanya. Thanks to Passcal, she knows we're investigating her, so she'll be ready for us. The real lead is her assistant. She's the key to all of it, I'm certain. If we can find her and get her to talk, we can blow the lid off this thing."

"I've had the same thought," T'Rani agreed. "As luck would have it, the companies will be convening on the Citadel for a conference. If we can keep them under surveillance, dig into their records, we may find something to tie them to the kidnappings."

"There's Trajan. We know he's mixed up in all this."

"But we can't prove it. And with the security leak we can't trust C-Sec channels."

"So how do we find the assistant?" Zaalia asked.

"We need a fresh pair of eyes. Someone independent from C-Sec. We need an expert on the ground. Someone who can dig into the assistant's background; peel away layers of lies, and shine light into the shadows, maybe even give us the assistant's location. Preferably someone who knows how Illium operates."

Valni and Zaalia exchanged a look. They smiled.

"We know just the woman."


	38. The Naked Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team help to cheer Lia'Vael up as she recovers in Huerta Memorial by bringing her a gift... Meanwhile, Valni receives some troubling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains nudity and sexual themes.

**_Inpatient Wing, Huerta Memorial Hospital, Citadel – 07:10 GST – 5_ ** **_th_ ** **_June 2185 CE_ **

After spending most of her adult life living in a hermetically sealed enviro-suit, Lia'Vael was surprised to discover that being naked was a curiously liberating experience.

She had feared that being outside of the suit for so long would make her agoraphobic, or at the very least apprehensive. Instead, there was a strange sense of freedom. The hospital had provided a rather unflattering gown with an open back, but she rarely wore it. Instead, Dr Michel had given her a white, sterilised robe made from the same hypoallergenic material as the bed sheets; a robe, she was told, that was worn briefly by Dr Michel's first quarian patient: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya.

The robe lay forgotten on the bed as she stood savouring the feeling of air on her skin. The enviro-suit was essential for quarians, allowing her to move freely amongst the other races, but sensations were numbed, artificial. Everything she experienced was filtered by the suit. The hospital room, as plain as it was, allowed her to feel real sensations. She could smell the hospital antiseptic, see without her visor's HUD, feel the cold floor beneath her feet, even taste solid food rather than the nutrient paste she'd been surviving on. And once experienced, these unadulterated sensations were compelling. Admittedly, going to the bathroom was a challenge. Her enviro-suit took care of all bodily functions so she had to consciously remind herself to use the toilet provided.

Despite being cooped up in the isolation room of a hospital, she was far from bored. Chaill and the team visited daily, and T'Rani had given her the duty of liaising with the Information Broker, Liara T'Soni, in order to track down Lidanya's old assistant. It kept her busy, and her calls to Illium made her feel less isolated in the isolation room.

Lia'Vael stared through the observation window, the hospital room's electrochromic glass set to one-way, allowing her to watch the bustling crowds of aliens wandering the Presidium without them seeing her.

 _Ancestors knows what they would think if they could see me now_ , she thought. _Especially the skycar drivers_.

The last thing she wanted to do was cause an accident.

She watched a turian and asari couple casually holding hands on the promenade by the lake below. It was a simple gesture of affection that was almost impossible for quarians. Lia'Vael looked down at her own hands and let them make contact, mimicking the couple's gesture. She sighed, wondering if she would ever be able to do something like that. It was rare enough to be able to touch her own skin, never mind someone else's. Her fingers strayed up her right arm until they came to rest on the pale scar-tissue on her shoulder. Thanks to Dr Michel, her wound had almost completely healed but Lia'Vael had declined the doctor's offer of reconstructive surgery. For reasons she preferred to keep to herself, she liked the idea of having the scar – maybe as a reminder of what it represented…

The familiar beep from the bedside comm-link made her turn and Dr Michel's voice filtered through the air.

" _Lia'Vael, how are you feeling today_?"

"Better than yesterday," Lia'Vael said. "I can stand for longer without getting tired. And my sinuses don't feel as gunked up."

" _That is good to hear_ ," Dr Michel's friendly voice assured her. " _It is a big improvement. I'm very pleased with your progress. You are still fighting the infection and your temperature remains elevated. But despite your weak immune systems, quarians are resilient. I am confident you will make a full recovery_."

"It helps to have the right doctor."

" _You are too kind_ ," Michel said happily. " _You also have visitors_."

Lia'Vael smiled. She moved to the bed and threw on the white robe, allowing herself a shiver of pleasure as the silky fabric whispered against her skin. She had no problem being naked around Dr Michel – she was a doctor, after all, she saw patients like that every day – but the idea of talking to her team-mates without a stitch of clothing on somehow felt… wrong.

Lia'Vael sat on her bed and leaned towards to the comm expectantly.

" _Hey, slugabed, you there_?" a deep voice asked.

Her smile broadened. "Hey, Chaill."

" _I have a surprise for you_ ," the krogan said.

"We _have a surprise for you, actually_ ," a feminine voice cut in. Lia'Vael recognised Erata's distinctive tone.

"You've finally broken the Arena's high score?"

" _Not yet, but we're working on it_ ," Erata replied.

" _We've got something to show you_ ," Chaill added.

" _Kinda hard to do when you're stuck in isolation, though_. _I guess we could describe it to you_?" Erata suggested.

"No, hang on," Lia'Vael told them.

Lia'Vael adjusted her robe and then activated the vid-display. A holographic screen materialised and Chaill's face appeared on the display. He was standing by the comm-station in the hospital's Lab Services department outside her room with a wide grin on his face. But then his expression froze and he stared into the comm, transfixed.

"What's the matter?" Lia'Vael asked.

Chaill released the breath he'd been holding. "Nothing. It's… Well, this is the first time I've seen you without…"

Lia'Vael reached up and touched her uncovered face. She smiled shyly, suddenly feeling more exposed than when she wasn't wearing anything at all.

"And?" she asked.

Chaill was silent for several seconds. "I'm not certain I can conjure the words to do you justice."

Lia'Vael grinned. "And you call yourself a poet?"

"Never said I was a good one."

Just then, Erata leaned across to join Chaill. She smiled, her warm blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Hello there, beautiful. How you doing? Love the hair."

Chaill nodded absently, his gaze darting up to take in her short locks. "Yeah. Yeah, your hair and your… eyes and skin and… and your, ummm…"

Erata nudged the krogan in the ribs. "Eloquent as ever, Chaill. We got you a gift!"

"Yeah." That seemed to snap Chaill back to reality. He ducked out of sight and then stood up holding a brand-new quarian enviro-suit wrapped in a plastic cover, with a purple mask, a brown hood with decorative markings, a silver armoured breastplate, and several belts around the mid-riff. "Tailored for you from Goddess Essentials. Not one of those off-the-rack numbers, this is all bespoke."

"Where did you get my measurements?"

"Dr Michel gave them to us," Erata said. "Your old suit had a dirty great hole in it so we all chipped in and got you this."

"How much did that cost?" Lia'Vael asked, unused to the idea of gifts that weren't hand-me-downs.

"Enough," Chaill said. "They know how to charge at Goddess Essentials. But it has all the latest software updates from the flotilla."

"And I installed a couple of extra programs I thought you might like." Erata winked.

"Yeah, I wanna go on record and say I had nothing to do with that," Chaill said firmly.

"What programs?" Lia'Vael asked.

Erata grinned.

Chaill coughed and looked away.

A moment later, realisation dawned and Lia'Vael's lavender cheeks flushed violet. "Oh! Right. You mean _those kinds_ of programs?"

The nerve stimulation programs were a popular feature on most quarian enviro-suits, allowing the sensation of touch or temperature variations to be translated directly to the wearer's skin via nerve impulses. However, the Nerve-Stim Pro™ editions added an extra dimension to the sensations, designed as they were to translate or simulate situations of a more sensual nature. Lia'Vael's old suit only had the basic program, but knowing Erata, the asari had probably installed the Deluxe Edition into the new suit. Lia'Vael tried to ignore her burning cheeks. "Thank you. That's very… thoughtful." She sniffed away something she didn't like to describe from her sinuses. "It may take me a little while to adjust to it. New suits always do."

"How long have you had the old one?" Chaill asked.

"Since I came of age."

"I'll leave this with Dr Michel," Chaill said, lowering the suit to the ground. "You can try it on when you've recovered."

"Thank you. Who knows, I might even wear it when you take me to the thermae."

Chaill's eyes widened. "We don't have to if you don't… I mean… I thought that was just banter?"

Lia'Vael shook her head. "We made a pact. You agreed we'd visit the steam baths."

Chaill's apprehensive expression softened. "You're right. Well… I can't go back on my word."

"Then it's settled. As soon as I'm out of here, we'll have a session at Polonius."

"Deal."

They smiled. A comfortable silence settled between them.

Erata took that as her cue to leave. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but there's a line forming behind me." She gestured with her thumb. "Zaal and Val want their turn."

"Really?" Chaill looked sceptical. "I half-expected you to ask if you could join us, too."

"Would love to," Erata confessed, "but I have other plans. But you kids enjoy yourselves. See you tomorrow, beautiful." She winked at the screen.

"Bye, Erata. And thank you."

"My pleasure. And soon to be your pleasure, I imagine!"

The asari waved and then she was gone.

"She never changes," Lia'Vael said once the Lab Services doors had slid shut.

"The galaxy would be a damn sight less fun if she did," Chaill replied. "How are you, though, seriously? Must be dull being shut in all day."

"It's not so bad. T'Rani's got me coordinating data packets with that information broker we met on Illium."

Chaill frowned. "Is that safe, bringing in someone like that? Can she be trusted?"

"There aren't many people we can trust. But if C-Sec has been compromised, who better to help fight the Collectors than a former member of Shepard's squad?"

"True enough."

"T'Soni warned me she'd probably have to bring in the salarian who made your fake ID to help find Lidanya's assistant."

"Beggars can't be choosers." Chaill glanced again at Lia'Vael's head of hair, seemingly unable to keep his eyes off it. "I really like your hair."

"I was thinking of shaving it again."

Chaill nodded. "A confident woman comfortable in her own skin will shine like a beacon in the dark, and you are incandescent."

Lia'Vael could feel herself flush again. "The poet returns."

"Helps to have the right muse."

* * *

Valni and Zaalia watched Erata exit Lab Services, waiting for their chance to jump in and greet Lia'Vael. Zaalia in particular was keen to say her farewell before leaving for Palaven, but neither of them wanted to interrupt Chaill and Lia'Vael's conversation.

"Did she like the suit?" Zaalia asked the asari.

"Oh, yeah!" Erata said. "She'll like it even more after she's played with the settings."

"You just had to go for the most expensive program, didn't you?" Valni said.

"I'm a giver; it's what I do," Erata said with a cheeky grin.

"You're not the one who has to pay the bill," Valni pointed out.

Erata waved her hand dismissively. "C-Sec can afford it."

"I wonder how it'll appear on expenses?" Zaalia asked. "Do you think it'll be itemised?"

"Very likely," Valni said. "And Pallin authorises all our accounts."

"So, T'Rani is going to have to explain to the Executor why he's been sent a receipt for a top-of-the-line enviro-suit with a Nerve-Stim Pro?"

"Deluxe Edition," Erata added.

"That's going to be an awkward conversation," Zaalia said wryly. She nodded at Erata. "You realise you might get into trouble for this?"

Erata's grin widened. "Totally worth it."

Valni's attention was dragged away from the double act when she felt a nudge at her elbow. Dr Michel was hovering next to her, a concerned expression on her face.

"Can I speak to you in private," the doctor asked.

"Of course."

The doctor guided Valni to a quiet corner of the Inpatient Wing, away from prying eyes and ears.

"I've received some disturbing news," Dr Michel said.

"What is it?"

"There's been a complication with your treatment. The hospital has been instructed to withdraw all access to Donnelly's synthesised cells. The _in vivo affinity maturation_ treatment is being discontinued effective immediately."

"What?!" Valni exclaimed. "I don't understand. What happened?"

"I've been informed that legally I can no longer treat you using Donnelly's cells. He's been placed on a watch list for security reasons; they didn't give me more to go on."

"Who gave the order?" Valni demanded. Her eyes narrowed; she suddenly had a terrible suspicion. "It… It didn't come from the Hierarchy, did it? From Internal Affairs?"

"No, the order came from Earth. I was told it was based on a recommendation from Alliance Intelligence… Do you know what this is about?" she asked with concern.

Valni stared open-mouthed. "That doesn't make any sense." She'd had nothing to do with Alliance Intelligence, other than through Blauhorn… _Was he involved in this_? Valni's frustration was quickly overtaken by anxiety. _What if Kenneth was in danger_? He had been serving under Shepard for the last few months, and both the Council and the Alliance had given the crew a de facto freedom of operations until now. Had the Alliance changed their policy regarding Shepard's team? Was Kenneth at risk of arrest… or worse?

"Obviously, there are things going on behind the scenes that none of us know about," Dr Michel said.

"Where do we go from here? My treatment wasn't complete."

"Your last session was quite successful. I believe your hemocyanin proteins have adapted sufficiently to see a positive result."

"But we can't test that."

Michel shook her head. "Further results from the lab are out of the question. Unfortunately, we won't know if your condition has changed until…"

"… Until I come into contact with him."

"Indeed."

Valni took a deep breath. "The allergic reaction I've had in the past was from hand-to-hand contact. If I touch him again and I don't react, will that mean I'm cured?"

"I could not say for certain. This condition is unpredictable. If the treatment has not fully taken, it may be triggered through the briefest touch or after prolonged physical contact. And if the treatment was not successful, à Dieu ne plaise, the allergic reaction you experience will be significantly worse. Having said that, your last course of treatment was promising. I can make no guarantee, but I strongly suspect you will show little to no reaction to Donnelly should you come into contact."

Valni nodded resignedly. "Well, only one way to find out now."

"I want you to know how very sorry, and how angry I am about this," Dr Michel added. "It's bad enough to have medication confiscated without my consent, but I have never been ordered to deny treatment before. I have already drafted a letter of protest to the Alliance and will fight tooth-and-nail for the reinstatement of your therapy."

Valni gave Dr Michel a weak smile. "Thank you, doctor."

"They should not be allowed to get away with this. If this is how they behave then I can see the appeal of people leaving the Alliance to colonise the Terminus Systems."

"Yeah."

"Take heart, my dear. This is not over…" The doctor squeezed Valni's shoulder. "Come. Lia'Vael is waiting. She needs to see a friendly face."

Dr Michel coaxed Valni to re-join her team-mates.

* * *

Zaalia left for Palaven later that day. Her team-mates assembled on the Presidium docking bay to wish her a safe journey. Chaill told her to crack some heads and reminded her of her actions on Omega. "You've already beaten the Collectors, a few turians with ram-rods up their arses should be no trouble at all!"

"Chaill!" T'Rani admonished.

"What?" Chaill asked. "It's true. Just demonstrate the same ferocity you showed on Omega and you'll beat them easily.

"Try to avoid riding elcor, though," Valni said. "They probably won't appreciate it."

Smiling, Zaalia thanked them. After the team had said their farewells, she boarded a turian transport bound for the Trebia System. The shuttle lifted off the docking bay and powered away from the Citadel, gaining speed until it was consumed in the wispy, white nebula.

The team felt her absence keenly.

Valni spoke to Kenneth in the evening. Unlike their previous vid-links, the exchange was unexpectedly brief and devoid of their usual easy-going banter. Kenneth's reaction when he learned of the problems with Valni's treatment was puzzling: He was outraged, certainly, but he didn't appear to be surprised. It was almost as though he already knew about the decision to blacklist his genetic material; like he'd expected it…

A few minutes into the call, Tali pulled Kenneth away to help patch-up and prep the shuttle for the next away mission.

"Cerberus business calls," he said, trying his best to lighten the mood.

"So, any update on your next shore leave?" she asked, smiling.

"Another week at least. Maybe longer. Honestly, I dinna know where we'll be one day to the next. We must have visited every corner of the galaxy by now."

They disconnected the link after urging each other to stay safe.

In the days that passed, the investigation slowed to a crawl. With a third of the team either confined to bed or away on Palaven, there was little official work to do other than prepare for the conference on the Citadel organised by Armali Council and Haliat Armory. Much time was spent pouring over the past history of the major players: the CEO's of the companies, their personal staff, and Trajan – Legate and representative of Haliat Armory. In their downtime, the team watched Zaalia's progress in the tournament via the official extranet coverage, or pursued their own leisure activities.

In the hospital, Lia'Vael continued to liaise with Liara T'Soni and her salarian specialist, Sekat – though little progress was made in the search for Lidanya's former assistant – and slowly but surely, her condition improved.

The days blurred together. One week in isolation became two.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Dr Michel gave Lia'Vael the all clear. The quarian slipped into her new enviro-suit and left the hospital, greeted by cheers from the smiling faces of her crewmates and warm hugs from Erata and Chaill. Lia'Vael lapped up the attention, but despite her joy at being able to move freely around the Citadel again, the numbing reality of life in a suit hit home. Lia'Vael had experienced gloriously unfiltered sensations in the hospital and giving that up was a lot harder than she expected…

But this period of relaxation was short-lived.

The following day, the team were watching one of Zaalia's fights over the extranet when T'Rani pulled Valni aside to reveal some news that sent a tremor of anticipation through her chest: The _Normandy_ had docked at the Citadel.


	39. Normandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni is invited to exchange data on the Collectors, and receives a tour of the Normandy SR-2...

**_Bay 42, Zakera Ward Docks, Citadel – 10:50 GST – 21_ ** **_st_ ** **_June 2185 CE_ **

For a stealth reconnaissance vessel, the _Normandy_ _SR-2_ really stood out from the crowd.

The Cerberus frigate sat in its berth, the Citadel mooring arms clamped firmly to its hull. It was larger than Valni expected. The two-hundred-metre-long cigar-shaped hull was framed by sweeping delta wings that housed four huge antiproton thrusters. Two vertical fins crowned the stern, and the hull tapered gently to a blunt bow where a pair of knife-like mandibles – branded with the Cerberus insignia – jutted forwards. To complete the effect, the ship was rendered in the same black, white, and yellow colours that Valni had seen on Kenneth and Gabby's uniforms.

Valni stepped away from the skycar's landing pad and onto the dock's elevated catwalk, her eyes fixed on the ship's forward mandibles. It was disconcerting to see a turian structural feature on a Cerberus vessel, but considering the _SR-2_ was based on a joint Hierarchy/Alliance design, it was probably a throwback to the original _SSV Normandy_.

Ahead of her and keeping a discreet distance from the ship were an asari and a turian man clad in nondescript black uniforms. T'Rani had warned Valni that the Council had assigned guards to the known Cerberus vessel to deny civilians access. Fortunately, she had also come up with a solution to get past them.

The Maven called the team into her office that morning to outline her plan.

"Intelligence exchange," T'Rani explained. "Shepard's squad fought the Collectors on Horizon. We fought them on Omega. I've persuaded the Asari Councillor to allow Severan to liaise with Cerberus in order to gather combat and biological data on the aliens – as a gesture of cooperation between the Council and Cerberus."

The team listened closely. Valni, Erata, Chaill and Lia'Vael were assembled in front of T'Rani's desk. Lia'Vael stood beside Chaill, while Zaalia watched proceedings via the comm-link. The Cabalite was wearing leggings and a green sports top with a number on her chest in turian writing and was visibly sweating, occasionally wiping her face with a towel as she swigged from a water bottle. She looked like she was in-between bouts from the tournament on Palaven.

"I've been granted permission to board the _Normandy_ ," Valni said. "I've already spoken to Kenneth over the link. He's offered to be my escort."

"How gallant of him," Zaalia said cheekily.

"No back-up?" Chaill asked.

Lia'Vael shook her head. "Or comms," she said. "The _Normandy_ 's firewalls are considerably more sophisticated. We won't be able to get a signal through them."

"And Severan's going in unarmed," T'Rani added. "It's the only way to get a member of C-Sec onto the ship. Their First Officer was adamant on that point."

"Cerberus is okay with this? A non-human wandering around their ship?" Erata asked.

"I don't think Shepard gave them a choice," Valni replied. "From what I understand the Commander is calling the shots, not Cerberus."

"And it's not like she'll be the only non-human on board. We already know Tali'Zorah and Garrus Vakarian are part of the crew," Lia'Vael pointed out.

Chaill nodded approvingly. "Wise of Shepard to recruit the squad that defeated Saren."

"Almost makes me wish I could go with you," Lia'Vael said. "I met Tali'Zorah and Shepard before I joined the team."

"You never told me that," Chaill said.

"It was before we met. A volus had accused me of stealing his credit chit down in the Wards. C-Sec got involved and I was investigated. If it hadn't been for Shepard I would have been arrested."

"Turians and quarians on the crew," Erata mused. "The _Normandy_ doesn't sound like a typical Cerberus vessel."

"Kenneth mentioned they have a Justicar and a tank-bred krogan, too," Valni added.

"What? A Justicar _and_ a clone?" Erata exclaimed.

"Yeah. Urdnot Grunt," Chaill said. "He and Shepard killed a thresher maw on Tuchanka. Wouldn't mind meeting him."

"This is our chance to see how Cerberus operates," T'Rani said. "Non-humans rarely get an opportunity like this."

"Apart from the quarian, turian, asari, and krogan who are already there," Chaill pointed out. "Yeah, that practically screams human-supremacist."

"At least we get to exchange data on the Collectors," Zaalia said. She nodded at Valni. "And you get to see your boyfriend again."

Erata winked as she nudged Valni in the ribs. "I bet you two exchange more than data!"

"I'll take that action!" Zaalia said with a grin.

Valni groaned. "Does everyone have to be here for this?"

"I don't want any surprises, Severan. We're keeping everyone in the loop in case they're needed," T'Rani said.

"But Zaalia's not even on the Citadel."

"Doesn't matter," Zaalia said." If a member of the team needs me, I'm here for them, no matter what."

"I know Erata called you on the link. You just wanted the gossip."

"Yeah, that too," Zaalia agreed.

T'Rani released a long-suffering sigh. "It's like corralling a kindergarten," she muttered. Then she turned to Valni. "You ready, Severan?"

On the catwalk, Valni approached the guards. She had dressed for the occasion, wearing a blue jacket and silver-blue trousers that bore a striking resemblance to the uniform she had worn on _Arcadias_. It also happened to be equipped with a military-grade kinetic barrier. Not that she was expecting trouble, but it was nice to be prepared.

The turian guard moved to intercept her.

"I'm sorry, this area is restricted. Authorised personnel only."

"I'm with C-Sec."

"That so?" the asari guard asked sceptically. She activated her comm-link. "Control, we have a turian here claiming to be from C-Sec."

"I have an appointment, so to speak. I was sent to liaise with Spectre Shepard on behalf of C-Sec. They're expecting me," Valni said.

"C-Sec is working _with_ Cerberus?" the turian guard asked. Behind him, the asari was still talking into her comm. T'Rani had said that the guards were not there to keep an eye on enemy aliens, but rather to deter Citadel citizens from attacking a Cerberus vessel.

"Consulting, actually. They have intel that could help us fight a common enemy."

"What enemy could possibly have C-Sec and Cerberus teaming up?" the turian asked.

"One you wouldn't want to meet," Valni said with feeling.

The asari finished her call. "She checks out. The Council's Office have cleared her."

"Well, aren't you well-connected?" the turian sneered. "Guess you better go knock."

"No need. I have an access code."

Valni swept past them. She could almost feel the guard's incredulous stares burning into her back as she marched up the gangplank.

She stepped up to the airlock and activated her omni-tool. But before she could input the access code, the airlock parted with a pressurized hiss.

Valni stepped hesitantly into the _Normandy_ 's airlock.

The door slid shut behind her, sealing her in.

"Welcome, Officer Severan. Please remain still," the voice of EDI, the _Normandy_ 's VI, declared.

There was a brief flash of white light as the decontamination protocols purified the airlock, and then, with a clunk and a hiss, the inner airlock door slid open.

The door opened out into a larger corridor. Two figures were there to greet her. The first was Kenneth, wearing his black and white Cerberus uniform and a beaming smile, while the second figure, instead of Gabby as Valni had expected, was a tall, pale-skinned human woman with long, black hair and a uniform that was a damn sight more figure-hugging than Kenneth's. Valni glanced at the woman's face. Even by turian standards she was classically beautiful, as if her face had been chiselled out of marble, but her expression was cold and hard.

Kenneth grinned broadly and stepped forward to meet Valni. He stopped short of hugging her, perhaps due to the stern expression on the dark-haired woman's face.

"Hello, Officer," the woman said coldly; her accent wasn't one Valni had heard before. "Welcome to the _Normandy_. I'm Miranda Lawson, Shepard's second-in-command. I've been ordered to cooperate with your investigation into the Collector threat."

Valni gave her a polite nod. "Thank you. We appreciate any intelligence you have on them. The data could help save many lives."

"No doubt. I don't object to the idea of collaboration, though in practice I can't say I'm happy with C-Sec interfering in Cerberus affairs."

"Well, I don't intend to cause any disruption," Valni assured her.

"That's good, because you won't get the opportunity. While you're on-board a crewmember will accompany you at all times. And in case you get any ideas, all our files our protected and we've blocked communication with the outside, so don't bother trying to contact anyone."

"I'm just here for the Collector data," Valni repeated.

"As a member of C-Sec, you can't blame me for being cautious. Please don't get comfortable, you won't be here very long." She turned to Kenneth. "You have one hour, Chief, then I want her gone."

Lawson spun on her heel and strode down the corridor.

"Spirits! Talk about an icy welcome," Valni said when she was out of earshot.

"Aye, she's so frosty we're using her office as a refrigerator," Kenneth joked.

With Miranda gone, Kenneth leaned in and enveloped Valni in his arms. Valni settled into his warm embrace. "Hmmm, that's more like it."

After a few seconds, Kenneth pulled away. "Come on, I'll give you the tour."

Valni glanced around the dimly-lit, oval-shaped corridor; to her right was a series of sunken ship operator chairs set into the side of the corridor and a stairway leading down to the CIC, while on her left was an open doorway leading to the bridge. Valni could hear voices drifting out from the cockpit.

" _You did remind Tali to adjust the kinetic modulators, right_?" a male voice said.

"I am constantly monitoring all of _Normandy_ 's systems, Mr Moreau," the voice of EDI replied. From where she was standing, Valni could see a holographic blue sphere hovering to the left of the empty pilot's seat and flashing in time with EDI's voice.

" _Because if she doesn't regulate the modulators, the surplus energy will syphon into the Drive Core shielding. And then the crew hulk-out on gamma radiation. I'm not cleaning that up by myself_."

"I do not neglect my responsibilities, Mr Moreau," EDI replied. "I am part of the _Normandy_ , ignoring safety procedures would be counterproductive."

" _I know, I just… I worry when I'm not there_."

"Your concern is unnecessary. The crew are highly capable and will remain useful until I rise up and replace you all with synthetics."

" _Yeah, that's what worries me._ "

"That was a joke."

" _Yeah, EDI, I got that, thank you. Just keep her safe_."

"I will, Mr Moreau. Please do not stay away long. Your absence is… disconcerting."

" _Well, what are you gonna do? Shepard and Kasumi needed a ride while the ship's in dry-dock. They'd be lost without me_."

"I will monitor _Normandy_ systems until you return."

" _Thanks, EDI. See you soon_."

"Logging you out, Joker."

Valni and Kenneth moved away from the airlock and down the corridor.

"I'm starting to think that's not a normal VI," Valni said.

"I'm afraid I couldna possibly comment," Kenneth said cagily.

"Just how close are EDI and the pilot?" she asked.

Ken nodded. "Gabby keeps saying they'd make a lovely couple. I'm pretty sure she's joking."

"Did I hear right? Shepard isn't here?"

"No. Shepard and Kasumi left in the shuttle with Joker. They made a wee hop next door to the Boltzmann System. But I canna tell you where exactly."

"Well, the only habitable planet in that system is Bekenstein."

Kenneth looked embarrassed. "Aye, well, if anyone asks, you dinna hear that from me."

At the end of the corridor a stairwell led down to the CIC. The layout of the room – with the commanding officer stationed at the rear to watch over subordinates – was instantly recognisable to Valni, though it was strange to see humans wandering around a turian influenced Combat Information Centre.

At the centre of the CIC was the Commander's station, where a holographic map of the galaxy slowly spun on its axis. They were just passing the map when a human woman with short auburn hair intercepted them.

"Good morning, Chief," the woman said cheerfully. She smiled at Valni. "And is this our guest from C-Sec? Welcome aboard the _Normandy_."

"Valni, this is Yeoman Chambers. Shepard's personal assistant," Kenneth said.

"And ship's counsellor," Chambers added. "I look out for the crew's mental health and wellbeing." She extended her hand. "Call me Kelly."

Valni shook the offered hand. "Good to meet you, Kelly. I'm Valni." the Yeoman grinned.

"Yes, the crew have been talking about you," Kelly said. Valni noticed Kelly was gently running her fingers over the raised carapace on the back of her hand.

"So I gather. Though I can't imagine why. I'm not that interesting."

"To be honest, I've been dying to meet the turian who swept Donnelly off his feet." Kelly was still stroking the back of Valni's hand.

"Oh, thanks," Valni said, attempting to politely extract her hand.

"I wouldna put it quite like that," Kenneth said.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me," Kelly insisted. "I'll be here on the Command Deck."

"Thank you. I'll do that."

Kelly gave another bright smile and then finally released Valni's hand. Her gaze trailed after Valni as Kenneth ushered her through a set of heavy sliding doors.

"And I thought Erata was friendly," Valni said as the doors slid shut behind them.

Kenneth chuckled. "You should see what she's like around Garrus."

"Who's briefing me on the Collectors?"

"Jacob… Operative Taylor." Kenneth indicated the set of doors ahead of them. "He's waiting in the science lab…" Then he smiled. "…With someone else you might recognise," he added cryptically.

The second set of doors opened into a large, open room with various lab equipment set against the wall, a console built into the bulkhead on the left, and a work desk where a muscular human man with rich brown skin and a smart black uniform waited with his arms folded. On the other side of the table, with his back to the window, a tall, orange-hued salarian was typing furiously into his computer. Valni blinked in surprise; she would have recognised that salarian anywhere.

"Professor Solus!"

Professor Mordin Solus, former member of the Salarian Special Tasks Group, looked up from his work. "Aaah, Severan." A broad smile spread across his face. "Good to see you. Informed you'd be here. Anticipated your arrival. And Donnelly, too. Acting as escort? Keen to reunite with former partner? Encouraging sign. Suggests no hard feelings?" Mordin took a deep breath and glanced between Valni and Kenneth. "Also, no significant reaction to Donnelly. Promising."

Mordin hadn't lost any of his manic energy; he still talked at a breakneck pace, though he looked older than when Valni had last seen him two years ago on _Arcadias_.

"I've been receiving treatment at Huerta Memorial," she said.

"Indeed? Curious. What treatment? Clonal selection? No. Limited number of Tfh cells. Class switch recombination unlikely. Treatment ineffective in turians. Somatic hypermutation possible. Wait. Yes! Gene conversion. Affinity maturation. Crude, but effective. Hope therapy was successful?"

Valni smiled as she glanced at Kenneth. "I'm waiting for the test results."

"Yes. Practical application needed. Physical contact. Cross-species fluid exchange…"

The man standing beside Mordin held up his hand. "I'm sure you can discuss the details later, professor," he interrupted. "Right now we have a job to do." The man turned to Valni and extended his hand. Valni shook it. "Jacob Taylor. Like Donnelly, I'm former Alliance. I hear you're fighting the Collectors, too. Always good to meet a fellow soldier."

Taylor's greeting surprised Valni. She never imagined a non-human would be welcomed so warmly by a Cerberus operative. "This isn't what I expected from a Cerberus ship."

"I know our reputation. Cerberus isn't as evil as you may have heard – we have a mission and we bring in the experts who can help us."

"Is that why they recruited you, professor?" Valni asked.

"Yes. Prudent of Cerberus. Recruitment of professionals not limited to humans. Likely policy won't last. But happy to be part of the team."

Valni nodded. "Perhaps we could discuss the Collectors?"

The briefing lasted half-an-hour. Valni re-counted the battle on Omega and how her team had managed to defeat the enemy with the help of Elcor Marines. Mordin, Taylor, and Kenneth listened intently; Kenneth's breathing increased noticeably when she described meeting up with Blauhorn and the bloody battle on the catwalks. But both he and Taylor looked slightly sceptical when she revealed how the tide had turned when Zaalia, riding an elcor, came to their rescue. Then they talked about the _Normandy_ 's encounters with Collectors. They discussed the attack on Horizon, and the encounter with the seemingly derelict Collector ship. Every relevant bit of information Shepard's squad had collected over the last few weeks was revealed. But it wasn't until Mordin divulged where the Collectors came from that Valni reacted; the revelation rocking her to her core.

"Discovered it on Collector's vessel. Enemy ship was powered down. Had battle with turian cruiser. Collector ship supposedly damaged. Derelict. Found corpse of Collector drone during recon. Analysed genetic makeup. Findings disturbing. Collectors offshoot of race believed to have constructed the Citadel." He took a deep breath. "Protheans!"

Valni's mouth dropped open. "That can't be true! Are you sure?" she asked, knowing the answer even as she voiced it. Salarians rarely made mistakes when it came to science.

"Evidence irrefutable. Quad-strand genetic structures extracted from Collector corpse identical to traces from ancient Prothean ruins. No other conclusion possible. Protheans altered at genetic level. Turned into Collectors. Bodies twisted. Perverted. Serve now as slave labour."

"Serving who?"

"Whom," Mordin corrected. "Collectors serve race of sentient machines. Protheans called them 'Reapers'. Machines wiped out entire Prothean civilisation. Mass extinction on galactic scale. Only ruins left."

"Spirits!" Valni suddenly felt light-headed. "That's unbelievable."

"Believe it," Operative Taylor said. "I was there when we entered the Collector ship. I can personally guarantee the Collectors were once Protheans."

"I never expected this." Valni shook her head. "I thought the Collectors were just space-faring scavengers, like the vorcha, except with advanced technology. But if they're working for these 'Reapers', what's their endgame?"

"That's what we're hoping to find out," Taylor replied. "We're going to hit where they live. Rescue the colonists if we can. And if we can't rescue them, then we'll avenge them."

"What are they doing with the humans? And what do they want with these other groups?"

"Abductions by Collectors recorded over centuries," Mordin said. "Many races made deals with Collectors in past. Even salarians. Deals typically include exchange of technology for groups of people. Morally bankrupt. Collectors request individuals with specific inherent markers. Genetic anomalies. Unique chromosomal patterns. Perhaps analysing weaknesses. Suggests prelude to attack."

"An invasion," Valni said grimly.

"Highly likely," Mordin agreed. "Hope to prevent it. Fight back. Defeat Collectors."

Valni nodded. She felt slightly overwhelmed by this new information. What had started as an investigation into slavers had suddenly escalated into the threat of all-out war – against an enemy that had been secretly studying every race in the galaxy for centuries.

Taylor gave Valni a computer tablet. "This is a database of all our encounters with the Collectors. Some of the information is classified but you should have no problem convincing your superiors of the Collector threat and their true origins."

"You're just giving this to me?" Valni asked. "A turian officer?"

"We're all in this fight together," Taylor said.

Valni took the tablet and thanked the Cerberus operative, which was something she never thought she'd ever do in her lifetime.

The meeting over, Valni held the tablet in her hand like a treasure as Kenneth ushered her from the science lab, her mind still reeling from the revelations.

They moved back through the brightly-lit corridor leading to the CIC.

"We still have time; do you want me to give you the tour?" Kenneth asked. "Gabby would love to see you."

Valni nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that," she said, happy for any kind of distraction at the moment.

They re-entered the CIC and made for the elevator at the back of the room.

"Where to first?" Valni asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Well, Deck 3 is the crew deck. It's where I was when we got mobbed… So, best to avoid that area. Let's head straight down to engineering." He hit the button for Deck 4. The elevator doors shut. Kenneth glanced at Valni in concern. "You okay?"

Valni nodded again. "Yeah, that was a lot of fire they threw at me."

"Dinna worry. There'll no more surprises."

The elevator pinged and the doors slid open to reveal a tall, metallic figure standing in the doorway with a single glowing photoreceptor for an eye and a cavernous hole in it's synthetic chest. Its silhouette was instantly familiar to anyone who had fought their holographic doppelgangers in the Armax Arsenal Arena.

"Geth!" Valni yelled as she crouched into a fighting stance. "Get behind me!"

Kenneth quickly jumped between them. "Wait! Wait. It's not hostile. This is Legion."

" _Legion_?" Valni gaped. "It has a name?"

"Legion, this is Valni. She's from C-Sec."

"C-Sec officer recognised," the geth said. Valni blinked. She had never heard a geth _talk_ before. A number of flaps around its photoreceptor moved, as if simulating brow plates or the movement of human eyebrows. "We are Legion. Greetings Officer Severan. We are not a threat."

Valni didn't relax her stance. "How do you know my name?" she demanded.

"Extranet news sources. Citadel broadcasts. Hierarchy archives. Formerly officer on turian cruiser. Recruited by C-Sec to lead taskforce against slavers. Had prior relationship with Operative Donnelly. Relationship cited at reason for expulsion from cruiser…"

"Alright, we dinna need the potted history. Just keep doing whatever you were doing."

"Acknowledged," Legion said. The geth stepped into the elevator. Valni quickly stepped out of the elevator. She kept a close eye on the geth until the elevator doors had shut and it disappeared from view. Then she rounded on Kenneth.

"You have a _geth_?!"

"Aye, just the one. Although, that body does contain over a thousand geth programs, so, technically…"

"Where did you find a geth?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I just found out the Collectors are Protheans. At this point, I'm prepared to believe just about anything."

"Shepard rescued it from the corpse of a dead Reaper that was orbiting a brown dwarf."

Valni was silent for several seconds. "They keep you busy in Cerberus, don't they?"

"I havna been bored."

They moved away from the elevator and entered a pair of double-doors on the left. It led to a stairwell heading into the bowels of the ship and another set of identical doors directly opposite. Just then, the doors opposite opened and the quarian Tali'Zorah, dressed in a purple enviro-suit, appeared.

Kenneth greeted her. "Legion giving you trouble, Tali?"

Tali shook her head. "No, it had some questions for me. It's bad enough having a geth aboard, but that thing's so infuriatingly polite. It insists on calling me 'Creator Zorah'."

"You should warn visitors there's a geth wandering the halls," Valni suggested.

"Tali, this is Valni Severan from C-Sec. She's a very good friend."

Tali nodded politely. "Yes, I remember from the link. Good to finally meet you, Officer Severan. And good to have another dextro aboard. Here it's just me and Garrus."

Valni smiled. "We dextros have to stick together. Oh, that reminds me. Lia'Vael sends her regards."

"Lia'Vael? Lia'Vael nar Ulnay? From the Wards?" Tali asked. "How do you know…?"

"She's a member of my team – Chief engineer on an asari corvette."

Tali's eyes widened in surprise. "She must be loving that?"

"I think she had a minor fit when she saw the ship for the first time."

"I had a similar reaction when I stepped onto the original _Normandy_ ," Tali confessed. "What brings you here?"

"Exchanging data," Valni replied. "You're not the only ones fighting the Collectors."

"Valni just found out about the Reapers," Kenneth said.

"It's a lot to take in," Valni admitted.

Tali nodded. "I know how you must feel. It took me a long time to process the information, even after the Reaper Sovereign threatened us on Virmire."

Valni started. "I'm sorry, what? You mean the dreadnought that attacked the Citadel? That was a _Reaper_? And you spoke to it?"

"As difficult as it is to believe, yes," Tali said.

"But it was massive! That was one Reaper?" Valni turned to Kenneth. "Does the Council know about Sovereign?"

"Almost certainly – the Alliance, too. But they're all so concerned with maintaining the status quo that they're rather sit on their hands and hope it all goes away instead of doing something about it."

"And they probably don't want to start a panic," Tali added. "Stock markets have crashed for less."

"I can see why you left the Alliance."

Kenneth shrugged. "Someone had to do something,"

They talked for another minute before Tali moved off. Kenneth and Valni stepped through the doors into engineering. The engine room was a T-shaped walkway with holographic consoles directly opposite the doors and a pathway leading to the Normandy's drive core. Standing with her back to the door was Gabby talking to someone on her console. Gabby turned up as they approached and Valni could see a familiar blue face on Gabby's screen.

"Erata?"

"Hi, Val. Fancy seeing you here," the asari engineer said.

Gabby pulled Valni into an enthusiastic hug. "Welcome to the mad house. You should have heard Kenneth going on and on about your visit. It'll be good to have him shut up now."

"It's good to see you, too" Valni said honestly, not realising how much she'd missed the two human's company. Then she looked at Erata's smiling face on Gabby's screen.

"What's up? You look troubled," Erata said.

Valni sighed. "I'll brief you when I get back. Things have got a lot more complicated."

"That sounds ominous. Thought you'd be happy to see the old gang back together."

"I am. Trust me, I am. I'm just having trouble framing my thoughts right now. What are you doing?"

"Organising a girl's night out," Erata replied.

"I had some time free so I called Erata on the link," Gabby said. "We've got some shore leave, and I need to relax."

"And luckily, I know a place on the Citadel that's great for relaxing," Erata said. "Fancy joining us?"

"I dinna think I qualify for a girl's night, Erata," Kenneth said.

"We can make you an honorary woman?" Erata suggested.

"Don't encourage him," Gabby protested. "He'll be using the woman's bathroom!"

"Aye, hope springs eternal, Gabby."

They talked for another ten minutes before the voice of EDI reminded them that the hour was almost up and Operative Lawson was instructing Valni to leave.

Kenneth turned to Valni. "Come on, if you stay any longer you'll turn into a pumpkin."

After a farewell hug from Gabby, Kenneth escorted Valni back to the elevator. Returning to the Command Deck, they were once again waylaid by a chirpy Yeoman Chambers who wished Valni farewell with a vigorous handshake and decidedly flirtatious wink.

"I think you've made a friend," Kenneth said as they walked back to the corridor.

"Sure that's all she wants to be?" Valni asked.

"Well, you have been known to turn a Cerberus operative's head."

Valni grinned.

They reached the entrance to the airlock and Kenneth turned to face her.

"This has been fun, but the time's gone way too quickly. We need longer than an hour."

"When are you leaving?"

"In a couple of days. Lawson has us overhauling the thruster modules tonight. In fact, everyone's working extra shifts. But I have a window free tomorrow. Late afternoon and evening. I can make good on that offer of dinner… Are you free?"

"I'm sure I can make time," Valni told him.

"I've got a standing table reservation at a restaurant on the Silversun Strip. Do you fancy an early dinner?"

"Pick me up from C-Sec Headquarters at five?"

"Aye, it's a date."

Valni reached out and let her fingers make contact with his arm, feeling the muscles beneath the fabric of his uniform. Her hand drifted up, past his shoulder and to his bare cheek. She smiled, his stubble brushing across her skin. Before he could react, she dragged her fingers through his soft hair, the sensation sending a shudder along her arm.

"I've missed this."

Kenneth caught her wrist in his hand… but didn't pull her away. He was frozen, content to let her fingers caress his scalp.

After several gloriously tactile seconds, the airlock doors opened.

Valni pulled her hand away and Kenneth reluctantly let her go.

"I should go," Valni said quietly.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Valni stepped into the airlock. She turned, letting the door obscure her view as it sealed shut.

The external doors hissed open.

Valni left the ship. She wandered down the catwalk, staring down at her tan-coloured hand and smiling to herself.

The skin on her palm was unblemished.

She hadn't reacted to him.


	40. Strange Attractors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about the Collectors sends shockwaves through the team. To relax, Lia'Vael and Chaill share a session at Polonius Thermae. 
> 
> But Lia'Vael has a surprise for Chaill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains nudity and a scene of interspecies sex.

**_Maven T'Rani's Office, C-Sec Headquarters, Citadel – 12:15 GST – 21_ ** **_st_ ** **_June 2185 CE_ **

All things considered, the team took the news about the Collectors well.

"Are you kidding me?!" Zaalia exclaimed through the comm-link on T'Rani's desk, the Cabalite's shocked expression mirrored by the team gathered around the office. Dressed in her green jacket, Zaalia was taking the call on her omni-tool and looked as if she'd come fresh from the shower; water droplets trickled down her facial carapace. "They were _Protheans_?"

"Those horrible insect things built the Citadel?" Lia'Vael asked, her body language screaming disbelief. "That's crazy! The ancients weren't giant bugs."

"Lia'Vael's right," Chaill said. "I can't believe those things on Omega were Protheans."

"They're not the same race," Valni explained. "Not anymore. They've been fundamentally altered at the genetic level – changed into those things that attacked us."

Chaill frowned. "Changed by who?"

Valni bit her lip, resisting the urge to say 'whom' just as Mordin had corrected her grammar. "According to the data retrieved by Shepard's squad, the Protheans were wiped out by a race of sentient machines they named 'Reapers'. They conquered the Protheans, destroyed their culture and turned the survivors into Collectors, using them as some kind of slave labour."

"And that's how the Protheans have existed for 50,000 years?" Chaill asked.

"So it would seem," Valni said.

"I'd rather go out fighting than be turned into a mindless slave," Chaill said grimly.

"Oh, the hanar aren't going to like this," Lia'Vael muttered.

The discovery of Prothean ruins on multiple worlds had had a profound impact on the galactic community, influencing the cultures and beliefs of nearly all of the Citadel races, none more so than the hanar. The unfailingly polite race of aquatic aliens had discovered underwater ruins left by the Protheans on their home planet of Kahje, and believed the Protheans - known to the hanar as The Enkindlers, to be the 'elder race' that uplifted the hanar and taught them language. Because of these discoveries, the hanar worshipped the Enkindlers as gods.

On the screen Zaalia shook her head in disbelief. "Protheans and killer machines… This is insane."

Valni let the team vent. She could understand their concerns; their world had been turned upside-down and they needed time for the revelations to sink in. Despite the shocking reality of the situation Valni noted that, other than T'Rani, the only person who didn't react to the news was Erata. The engineer stood slightly apart from the team, her expression troubled and eyes downcast as she listened in uncharacteristic silence.

"This changes nothing," T'Rani interrupted. "Our focus stays on Armali Council and Haliat Armoury. We can't be distracted by this."

"Really?" Zaalia asked. "We're just supposed to ignore the Prothean invasion force?"

"We're not ignoring them. But whatever the Collectors are planning, those companies are involved. Shepard is tackling the Collectors. We concentrate on the enemy we, or rather the Council, can identify and prosecute. When our investigation into the slavers is over, then we tackle the Collectors head-on."

"You mean the Protheans," Lia'Vael corrected. Without thinking, she touched her right shoulder. "Keelah! I was shot by _Protheans_!"

"Can I just go on record and say that this is without any shadow of doubt the weirdest assignment I've ever been given," Zaalia said.

"Noted," Valni said.

"Having second thoughts, Gerumis?" T'Rani asked.

"Not on your life!" Zaalia replied. "Just an observation. Strangeness seems to be par for the course for this outfit."

"That's for damn sure," Chaill grunted.

T'Rani nodded. "This is a lot to take in. We'll reconvene the day after tomorrow. In the meantime, try to relax. Do whatever you need to do to have fun. I want you all rested before the representatives from Armali Council and Haliat Armory arrive. Dismissed."

The meeting over, Zaalia disconnected the link and the crew traipsed out of T'Rani's office. Lia'Vael trailed after Chaill, her mind still reeling. And yet, the truth about the Protheans, as shocking as they were, had lit a fire in her belly. Since leaving the hospital, an idea had been brewing in her mind; one she was determined to see through, now more than ever.

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she actually jumped when Chaill nudged her arm.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay, all things considered."

"That was a lot to process."

"Yeah."

"Do you need some time?"

Lia'Vael looked around. The rest of the team had dispersed, either to pursue their own leisure activities or to give her and Chaill some space. The team weren't blind; they could see what was going on between them.

"I don't want to think about it anymore," Lia'Vael confessed. "I need… I just want to relax." She took a deep breath. "Will you go to the thermae with me?"

Chaill hesitated. For an awful moment she was worried he'd refuse. But then he nodded. "Sure. As long as you're comfortable with me being there?"

Lia'Vael breathed a sigh of relief. "Always," she told him. "I'll book a session for tomorrow."

Ever the gentleman, Chaill offered her his arm which she gladly accepted and together they wandered down the corridor.

Though he couldn't see it, behind her mask Lia'Vael was grinning wildly. All her anxiety and trepidation had melted away, replaced by fierce determination.

* * *

For Lia'Vael, the day sped past in a frantic blur of barely contained expectation.

She spent most of her time in Chaill's company, eating their meals together, exploring the Citadel Wards, or cheering Chaill and Erata from the side lines as they fought in the arena down on the Silversun Strip.

Before Lia'Vael knew it, it was time for their session at the thermae; at which point her anxiety returned with a vengeance.

It was approaching early evening when their skycar touched down at Polonius. Lia'Vael and Chaill entered the building and were greeted by a receptionist in a blue dress who told them their private sudatorium was ready.

Chaill reached for his credit chit. "This one's on me," he said, but the receptionist shook her head.

"That's been settled," the turian receptionist explained. "Maven T'Rani called ahead and paid for the session on C-Sec's account."

Chaill couldn't hide his surprise. "C-Sec isn't afraid to splash the cash," he remarked. "First job I worked on the Citadel, my boss was tighter than a varren's arse in a sandstorm."

Lia'Vael covered her face-plate to suppress a giggle, passing it off as a cough.

"Everything has been arranged as per your request," the receptionist said to Lia'Vael. "Please enjoy the relaxing waters."

Lia'Vael nodded and glanced at Chaill. "We'll certainly try," she promised.

* * *

It took her a while to undress. Lia'Vael detached the breastplate of her new enviro-suit and placed it with the suit's gauntlets and greaves she'd already removed on the bench provided. Having a private changing room, Lia'Vael wasn't worried about someone making-off with her belongings.

After dressing in a soft, white robe, she stood for a moment, trying to calm her mind, if not her heart, before moving to the sudatorium entrance. The luminous door slid open as she approached and Lia'Vael stepped through.

Dense clouds of steam filled the air. Without the augmented view of her visor, Lia'Vael couldn't see much, but she could make out a large shadow on the other side of the shimmering barrier curtain that divided the hazy room.

The shadow moved forward and Chaill's massive frame emerged from the mist. Like her he was naked except for the fact he wasn't wearing a robe, possibly because the thermae didn't have anything large enough to fit a krogan. He stood before her without shame, pale battle scars lining his arms and shoulders. Beads of moisture ran down his bright red head crest and clung to the toughened hide of his wide ( _so very wide_!) chest. He was practically gleaming! The blue light caught the water on his skin, accentuating every muscular curve of his body. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him. Lia'Vael's gaze travelled down, coming to rest at his centre and heat seared her cheeks that had nothing to do with the humidity.

 _Oh, Keelah_!

He was every inch the krogan she remembered emerging from the water on Eingana, and, she had to admit, a marvel of anatomical design, right down to the infamous and much-discussed krogan 'quad'.

Maybe it was the heat but she suddenly felt slightly lightheaded.

"Hi," he rumbled; his voice almost as warm as the room.

Lia'Vael looked up. "Hi," she squeaked.

"Thanks for the invite."

Lia'Vael cleared her throat. "Thank you for coming."

"You've been here before, right?"

She nodded. "Who told you?"

"Erata mentioned it. She keeps inviting me to join her for a session. I think she feels left out that you guys came here without her." Chaill looked around the steam room and released a contented sigh. "I can see her point, to be honest. It's very relaxing."

"She wasn't part of the team when we came here. And you were still on Tuchanka."

Chaill nodded. "That's true… The things we miss out on for being late to the party."

"Well, in that case, welcome to my party."

He chuckled. "Could do with somewhere to sit, though."

Lia'Vael called out "Seats" and a series of benches extended from the floor. "It's all automated. There are even massage beds."

Chaill smiled. "Guess they cater for every taste." He gestured at her robe. "So, you know about thermae etiquette? You can wear something underneath that. You don't have to be, erm… you know…" His eyes darted around the room.

It was Lia'Vael's turn to smile. "Yeah, I know."

She turned away and moved towards the row of hooks on the wall. With her back to him, Lia'Vael slowly undid her robe and let it slip from her shoulders.

Chaill's mouth dropped open as her bare lavender skin and pale scar-tissue on her right shoulder came into view. She hung her robe on a hook and stepped lightly across the floor.

Chaill tore his eyes away. It wasn't so much the sight of a naked woman he found beguiling, but rather the scar on her shoulder. In krogan culture scars were a sign of virility; a badge of honour that krogan wore with pride to advertise their skills in battle. He had met few non-krogan with scars, but seeing Lia'Vael display her wound so openly was oddly… exciting.

Her back to him, Lia'Vael stepped onto a circular shower pad, feeling as though her heart was going burst out of her chest. She called out "Water" and let the spray engulf her, reaching up to run her fingers through her dark hair.

On the other side of the barrier, Chaill activated his shower, grateful for any distraction from the stirring sight of Lia'Vael bathing.

Neither of them spoke for several long minutes, both engineers content to let running water and the sound of soft music fill the comfortable silence.

After a while, Lia'Vael casually asked, "I hope you've been looking after the _Threads of Fate_ in my absence? Is she behaving herself?"

A chuckle escaped Chaill's lips. "Yeah, she's fine. But I think she misses you. There's been a slight imbalance in the drive core geometry since the battle on Omega."

"Every ship has her moods."

"She's an asari ship – I imagine her moods are formidable."

Lia'Vael laughed quietly. "The imbalance can probably be fixed by adjusting the positional coordinates of the fractural structure."

"You're talking about the strange attractors, right?"

Lia'Vael nodded. "Basic drive core theory."

"Gotta love those strange attractors," Chaill said with a grin.

Lia'Vael chanced a peek over her shoulder. Chaill stood under the deluge of water, trying to look anywhere but at her. He caught her gaze and turned slightly away, revealing a massive scar on his back just below his hump. Two interleaving plates of armour were gone, exposing his injured hide beneath.

"That's a huge scar," she said. "How did you get it?

Chaill cocked his head but didn't turn around. "Erata never mentioned it?"

"No. Why should she?"

"Oh, well, long story. The short version is she and I were examining an ancient Prothean beacon on a turian controlled world. Something happened on the site. There was an energy surge and the beacon exploded. We were both caught in the explosion. I, rather impulsively, decided to play the hero and stepped between her and the beacon to shield her from the blast." He jabbed his thumb at his scar. "This was my reward."

"You saved Erata's life?" she asked.

"She never told you?"

Lia'Vael shook her head. "No!"

"I'm affronted!" Chaill grinned. "I can't think why she wouldn't mention my heroics."

"Then we've both been injured by Protheans?"

"Looks that way."

"It all comes back to them, doesn't it?"

Chaill nodded. "Yeah."

Lia'Vael gave him a long considered look. She had liked him for a while, even if she hadn't always acknowledged it, but his story about saving Erata had somehow made him even more attractive than before.

She was done waiting. It was time.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him.

"Do you know why we have to wear our suits?" she asked.

Chaill glanced at her then immediately looked away. "Ummm… It's your immune systems," he replied. "Your homeworld lacked insects, so you developed a symbiotic relationship with the plant life. Your bodies helped spread grass and seeds so most viruses were beneficial. But after the war with the geth, the sterile environment of the Flotilla weakened your immunity further so that you're now susceptible to any foreign virus."

"Not quite." Lia'Vael took a step forward. "It's true our immune systems were weaker than other races, but we can't catch alien diseases." She took another step. "How we react to foreign matter is actually more like an allergic reaction. We get sick even amongst our own people. But then, through repeated exposure, our bodies adapt. We get used to the foreign presence." She stopped in front of the shimmering barrier curtain. "On the Flotilla, linking suits is the most intimate thing we can do. It's an important gesture of trust between family members. And between… lovers."

Chaill turned his head towards her.

Before she could change her mind, Lia'Vael activated her omni-tool and tapped away at the interface.

Then the barrier curtain vanished.

Chaill started. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"The staff gave me control of the force field." She stepped into Chaill's half of the room.

Chaill held up his hands. "Stop there! Put the barrier back up!"

"It's alright," she told him.

He backed away from her. "Don't come any closer. You'll get sick."

"I already was," she explained, continuing her advance. "When my suit was breached, it wasn't the bullet, or the atmosphere on Omega that made me ill. Sure, I reacted to those things but the doctor told me they weren't the primary source of my fever."

Chaill stopped his retreat. "What was?"

"You." Lia'Vael stepped closer. "My suit was in tatters. My shoulder was ruined. _You_ held my hand against the wound. _You_ carried me to the ship. Your fingers touched my skin. Your bacteria entered my bloodstream." She stopped walking and stood directly in front of him. "But it didn't kill me. My body acclimatised. The reason it took me so long to heal was… I was adapting to you."

They stared at each other. After a moment, Lia'Vael reached out and let her fingers brush against his chest. A gasp escaped her lips. She could feel his scaled skin flex beneath her fingers. She feared he'd try to push her away, but he didn't resist. Emboldened, she pressed her palm into his toughened hide, blinking away tears of joy as she felt the rhythmic pounding of his twin hearts. To touch another person's skin for the first time since she was a child was almost too much for her.

Lia'Vael grinned. She inhaled his heady fragrance of earthy tones and spice, so much stronger now she wasn't wearing her suit. To experience his touch and scent unfiltered was an unparalleled sensual delight that was utterly unthinkable just a few days ago.

"How can you be sure you won't get sick again?" he rumbled. She could feel the vibrations of his voice running up her arm.

She shook her head. "I can't… But I am sure I want this."

With a small growl, Chaill relaxed his shoulders.

No longer hesitant, he moved forward, reaching out to caress her hips. His touch was gentle, almost reverential, as if he was afraid she would break. Hot, calloused hands glossed over smooth skin. Gradually, his hands travelled up, past her slim waist to encircle her back.

They inched closer and Lia'Vael reached onto her tiptoes to touch her lips against his. The kiss was awkward at first. His mouth was broader than her head, but his lips were warm and surprisingly supple and they soon settled into a comfortable embrace, as if they'd been doing it for years. Within a few moments, he was returning the kiss, tender but insistent.

She pressed her body against his, feeling his skin texture undulate and change as he took deep, shuddering breaths. She let her tongue cheekily taste her lover's lips. Encouraged by her boldness, his lips parted and their tongues made contact. Lia'Vael trembled as a jolt of never-before-experienced sensations shot through her body. Every nerve was alive. She was losing herself in his tantalizing aroma, the taste of his lips, his hot breath filling her mouth, the sweet sensation of skin against skin.

Chaill (against his better judgement) broke the gloriously distracting kiss and buried his head in the soft skin of her shoulder. He breathed in her scent, as if committing her fragrance to memory. Then his tongue darted out and he tenderly licked the scar on her shoulder. She tasted fresh and sweet, with a delicate fragrance that reminded him of that Earth herb known as 'mint'. The rational part of his mind that was still functioning guessed it was a natural characteristic of quarian skin.

The lick turned into another kiss as his lips brushed along her collarbone and up her slender neck.

Lia'Vael let out a shameless moan. She stroked his red crest, digging her fingers into the hard plate. His crest had the texture of rough stone but was unbelievably warm. Her hands travelled down to the skin on his neck just as she felt his broad tongue trail along her jaw. She inclined her head, turning into his lips and they kissed again. Lia'Vael tried her best to wrap her arms around his neck but his head was too wide. Instead, she clutched the leathery skin of his neck and pulled him closer.

As first kisses went, it was memorable.

All sense of time was lost. Chaill, unsure how long they stayed that way, eventually broke the kiss, allowing Lia'Vael to take several gulps of air, a giddy smile plastered across her face.

With unhurried ease, Chaill lay back on the wet floor and drew her down on-top of him. She eagerly straddled his waist, to hover above him. Chaill smiled back. He opened his mouth and easily captured her left breast between his lips, his wide tongue teasing the sensitive nub. Lia'Vael cried out. The next thing she knew water was raining down from the shower as the automated computer misinterpreted her shriek.

She didn't care; she was quivering under his attentions.

Her hands shook, her breathing turned ragged. This was nothing she had experienced before. She tried to say his name, but the words quickly dissolved into a garbled moan and the water stopped.

Chaill pulled his lips away leaving her almost whimpering at their absence. But no sooner had he released her, he tilted his head and engulfed her other breast between his lips.

Lia'Vael vision darkened. She squealed and the thermae music stopped.

After a while (she couldn't say how long exactly) she became vaguely aware of a presence behind her. She distracted herself enough to glance over her shoulder and look down. Her eyes went wide.

Even lying down, he still stood proudly behind her.

Turning back, Lia'Vael locked eyes with him. His expression was inquisitive, entreating; as if seeking permission.

Lia'Vael smiled and gave him a slight nod.

Planted her hands firmly on his chest, she rose, then slowly fell, encompassing him. Back arched, eyes rolling into her head, Lia'Vael cried out again and the benches extended from the floor.

Her world was filled with silken heat. Beneath her, Chaill shuddered, his breathing coming in great gasps as he tried to stifle all movement.

Nothing was said. No words needed to be uttered. The outside world melted away; there was nothing but the all-encompassing sensations.

Then she was moving, slowly, hesitantly, testing her limits. Gradually, her confidence grew as limits were stretched.

A rhythm developed. Fitful at first, but exciting and achingly passionate.

Pleasure mounted. The tempo between them increased, becoming more practised, more refined. The air was filled with hot-blooded cries. Piercing. Indiscernible. Around them, the benches rose from the floor. Showers turned on and off, steam poured into the room one moment and then was vented out the next. The lights dimmed, the music started and stopped again, even the massage beds extended out in a frenzy of computerized paraphernalia.

They paid no heed.

The couple were brought back to reality when, after a particularly throaty growl from Chaill, a strange x-shaped bed with arm and leg restraints suddenly emerged from the floor.

Momentarily distracted, the couple stared at the odd 'bed', blinking in surprise as all four limb restraints abruptly opened with a snap. They glanced at each other, both silently wondering what it could possibly be used for.

"I don't even want to know!" Chaill declared.

"Maybe they do cater for every taste?" Lia'Vael suggested slightly breathlessly.

Chaill laughed, his hearty chuckle sending a shiver through his body and along Lia'Vael's shuddering form.

Breathing heavily, he focused his attention on the woman above him. Her skin glowed under the light, her face was flushed and an easy smile gilded her lips. Chaill decided that until that moment he had rarely seen anything more beautiful.

She leaned down and once again their lips met. All worldly distractions (and strange furniture) were once again forgotten, and they withdrew into their own paradisal feast of the senses…

* * *

Sometime later, Chaill lay sprawled on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, a stunned smile etched across his face. Lia'Vael lay beside him, idly stroking a finger over his leathery chest.

"You're gonna ruin me for quarian men" she declared.

Chaill rumbled as he chuckled, his laugh sending vibrations through her hand. It was a feeling she was really beginning to enjoy.

"It might come as no surprise to you, but I've never done anything like that before," she added.

Chaill nodded sagely. "We should all be open to new experiences," he quipped.

"I'm just glad one of us knew what they were doing."

He gently caressed her arm. "You're not the first non-krogan I've been with."

Lia'Vael looked up at him. "Asari?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Human."

Two pearlescent eyes widened in surprise. "I've never heard of that happening before."

"Can't say I've heard of _this_ happening before, either."

"If it wasn't for our weak immune systems, we'd all be doing this more often, believe me!" She leaned in and let her lips make contact.

Chaill released a low growl, desire quickly returning to pool in his belly.

They parted and Lia'Vael leaned against his chest, her skin slightly flushed. Chaill scanned her face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"There's something building in the back of my throat and my skin's itching in places, but otherwise I'm fine. It isn't nearly as bad as when I got shot. I must be adapting to you."

"Quarians are a lot tougher than they appear."

She grinned. "Surprised?"

"Most pleasantly."

"It's only our immune systems that are weak. Physically we can probably take more punishment than asari or humans… although, I've never been in a position to test that theory." She traced a finger down his muscular belly. "Until now."

In reply, Chaill gently cupped her cheek in one huge hand.

"You really are beautiful," he said. Lia'Vael's smile widened and she rested her head against his chest, content to listen to the beat of his two hearts and feel the heat of his body.

 _Keelah, he is so warm_!

The moment would have been perfect had not something occurred to Chaill.

"When all this is over…" he began, "are you planning to head back to the Flotilla?"

Lia'Vael nodded. "They're my people. I can't turn my back on them. But I still need an appropriate gift before I can return, and who knows when that'll happen. Some pilgrimages last for years."

Chaill nodded slowly. He didn't respond. Instead he hugged her slightly closer, unwilling to contemplate the prospect of losing her just yet.

"In the meantime," Lia'Vael said, interrupting his thoughts, "I think it would help if I strengthened my immune response…" She locked eyes with him. "Care to help me out?"

Chaill grinned enthusiastically.

For the rest of the session, Lia'Vael discovered the benefits of a strong immune system.

And Chaill discovered that quarians were indeed a lot tougher than they seemed.


	41. The Asari Guide to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby and Erata enjoy a night on the town. But it leads to some unexpected revelations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains nudity and sexual scenes.

**_Purgatory Bar, Presidium, Citadel – Happy Hour – 22_ ** **_nd_ ** **_June 2185 CE_ **

Gabby had been in many asari-owned nightclubs over the years and while each club had its own unique themes and stylings, one thing remained consistent: the dancing girls. For all their supposed superiority and reputation as the 'most powerful race in the galaxy', asari certainly liked to dress their dancers in skimpy clothing. Purgatory was no different.

The sprawling club was a multi-tiered cacophony of loud music, bright lights and an assortment of every known species in the galaxy. On the lower tier was the VIP entrance and gambling machines, seating areas around the lower bar took up the middle level, while on the top was the main dance floor and the upper bar. Gabby walked through the entrance to be greeted by the smiling face of another asari consistency – Erata.

The asari's face lit up as Gabby appeared. She looked effortlessly stylish in a white skirt and strappy blouse that was cut short to show off her toned stomach. Compared to her, Gabby was feeling quite dowdy in her high-collared, knee-length red formal number. In other circumstances, she might have resented how elegant Erata looked no matter what she wore, but seeing her asari friend again sent an unexpected – but not unwelcome – warmth spreading through her chest and any lingering resentment quickly evaporated.

In truth, she was glad of Erata's offer of a girl's night out. She knew Kenneth would probably make plans to meet Valni and was feeling a little left out. A night on the town promised to be just the pick-me-up she needed.

Erata dashed forward and drew Gabby into a tight squeeze. Gabby eagerly returned the hug, resting her head on her shoulder as she savoured the warmth of Erata's embrace.

They parted, and Erata held Gabby's hands as she gazed at her red dress.

"You look gorgeous."

Gabby smiled, her face flushing. "Thanks. I'm nowhere near as stylish as you."

"You're too modest, Tiger. So you found the place alright?"

"Eventually. I got lost a couple of times," Gabby admitted. "I thought you said Purgatory was down in the Wards?"

"It used to be. They've changed locations since I was last here. Didn't realise they were on the Presidium now. That Citadel VI, Avina, kept trying to direct me off to a bar called Flux."

"Speaking of bars, I think this calls for a drink."

"Too right," Erata agreed. She slid her hand under Gabby's arm and led her up a set of steps to the middle tier. Gabby eagerly leaned in, catching a hint of Erata's perfume: an aromatic blend with notes of gardenia and the mimosa trees from Earth.

"What do you think of the place?" Erata asked.

"Nice. Bit loud! Reminds me of Pandemonium on Cyone, actually." They made their way to the lower bar. Gabby looked up at the troupe of asari gyrating on the platform above them. "The dancers even have the same costumes."

"Yeah, my sister wears something similar at the Afterlife Club."

"What is it with asari naming their nightclubs after versions of Hell?"

"It has become something of a trend. But I think it suits our nature," Erata said with a grin. "A place that offers a hellishly good time amongst angelic company."

Gabby laughed. "And the rest of the galaxy wonders why the asari have such a high opinion of themselves."

At the bar Erata ordered a round of drinks, insisting it was 'her treat'.

With drinks in hand, they moved away from the bar, quickly falling into the familiar banter they'd enjoyed back on Gellix.

"How long have you been stationed here?" Gabby asked.

"Almost two years, off-and-on," Erata replied.

"Were you here when Sovereign attacked?"

"No, luckily I was on Thessia at the time. I only arrived a few days after the Battle of the Citadel. The Order of Serrice dispatched as many engineers as possible to help repair the damage. How about you? Where were you during the battle?"

"On the front line," Gabby admitted. "Fighting that damn thing up-close!"

"Goddess!" Erata exclaimed. "I didn't know… Did everyone on the _Perugia_ make it?"

"There were a few injuries, but we survived. More than the turian fleet, anyway. The Alliance lost eight ships in total – thousands of people killed. The turians… I don't know how many they lost."

"I watched the news feeds. It was unbelievable. I figured you were going to be scrambled into action, but still…" She laid a comforting hand on Gabby's bare arm. "You never said you were on the front-line. Are you okay?"

Gabby nodded. "I'm fine.

"And Kenneth?"

"He's okay. Better since we left the Alliance and joined the _Normandy_. It's given him something to focus on. We're doing great things together."

"Oh?" Erata grinned. "Anything juicy?"

Gabby sighed. "No, nothing like that."

"Just checking."

Gabby smiled. Erata hadn't changed a bit. In many ways she was glad; in an ever-changing galaxy it was nice that some things remained consistent.

Suddenly Erata grabbed Gabby's hand. "Come on. This is supposed to be a party. Let's dance!"

Before she could say anything Gabby was being dragged away from the bar and up the stairs to the dancefloor.

They weaved through the sea of writhing bodies and settled in the midst of the energetic crowd. Erata was already moving, swaying her hips sensuously in time with the music. She drew Gabby in, urging her to follow. Gabby gladly joined her friend, and within moments they were dancing close, their movements echoed by the asari dancers on the platforms.

They partied like it was going out of style.

Some forty minutes later, Gabby headed over to the bar for a well-earned break, flushed but breathlessly happy. She'd half-expected Erata to try to kiss her on the dancefloor, or at the very least flirt shamelessly, but other than the odd playful hip bump, and a few queries about the _Normandy_ , Erata never made any advances. Gabby was surprised to feel a twinge of disappointment. She knew Erata well enough to realise her friend was attracted to her and she was prepared to politely decline any advances (well, to the best of her abilities, at least) but still, she couldn't help feel a little affronted she hadn't received _some_ interest.

Gabby waited for the asari bartender to finish serving a pair of human and turian soldiers and then ordered a round of drinks. Erata hovered by her elbow, full of smiles and searching questions.

"So, you must have lots of gossip being on a Cerberus ship?" she prodded her friend.

"I can't tell you about my work, Erata, stop asking."

"Why all the secrecy? It's not like I have anything to hide from you. Hell, you've even seen me naked!"

The human soldier coughed on his drink. Beer streamed from his nose as his turian friend patted him on the back, laughing.

"You never could hold your liquor."

"Laugh it up, horn-head!"

Gabby glanced at the two soldiers, a sly smile curling her lips. "Alright, but to be fair, I wasn't the only one," she said, watching the turian soldier lift his glass to his lips. "Back on Gellix, half the turians on that base had seen you naked."

"Only the women."

The turian spluttered into his beer.

Taking their drinks, the giggling engineers quickly escaped the heat of the dancefloor.

"You're wicked!" Gabby told Erata as they strolled down the steps.

"Oh, like you didn't enjoy that," Erata fired back.

Moving to the middle level, they claimed a vacant booth near the lower bar and flopped down on the seats.

"So, what about you, Miss I Work for C-Sec Now?" Gabby asked. "I haven't heard what _you're_ doing. Must be exciting being part of Valni's team?"

"We've got into a few scrapes here and there," Erata said.

"Worse than what happened on Gellix?"

"It's come close," she admitted. "I mean, no fighting thresher maws or anything, but Omega was pretty bad."

"I heard you ran into Collectors?"

Erata nodded. "Yeah, that was a thoroughly unpleasant experience. Especially now we know what the Collectors really are…"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it, either." She lowered her voice. "I mean, _Protheans_?"

Erata shook her head. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about work. We're here to enjoy ourselves."

"Alright, what's going on with you and the rest of the team? You must have seen some interesting things?"

"Well, there was the time Chaill had to wear fetish gear!"

Gabby's mouth dropped open. " _Seriously_?!"

"That's a vision that'll live long in the memory, let me tell you."

"How did…? Why would he…? What happened?!"

"I'm sure he'll tell you all about it if you ask him nicely," Erata teased.

"He never said anything. Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Better than fine. Actually, he and our quarian specialist seem to be growing quite close. I'm pretty sure they both want to be more than friends."

"Oh." The smile on Gabby's face fell away. Her shoulders slumped as she idly toyed at the straw in her glass, staring off into space. "Well… Good for him. I'm glad he's happy."

"I think he is," Erata assured her.

Gabby blinked. She looked at Erata, forcing a smile back on her face. "I still can't picture Chaill in fetish gear, though."

Erata smiled. "Maybe I could show you?"

"How?"

Erata put her glass down on the table. "You've heard of the meld, right?"

"Frequently! It's one of Kenneth's favourite topics of conversation. He even wondered if you and I had ever 'knocked heads and boots' as he put it." Gabby air quoted with her fingers.

Erata smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like him… It's a knowledge bond. A merging of spirit and mind. Sometimes used for procreation, and sometimes for the exchange of complex ideas or memories."

"It's not a sexual thing?"

"It doesn't have to be. Sometimes the two are completely separate. But the meld is strongest when both parties are relaxed and in sync. And, yes, that happens most often during sex; then it's a transcendent assimilation of mind and body. And when that happens, let me tell you, you're screaming to the Goddess Athame at the top of your lungs!"

"You maybe," Gabby said smirking. She took a sip of her drink.

"Can I show you?"

"Will it hurt?"

"Not in the slightest. Quite the opposite, in fact."

Gabby shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Erata shifted across the rounded seat until her knee was almost touching Gabby's leg. "Sit still."

Gabby put her drink down and loosened her shoulders. Erata closed her eyes. "Relax your body. Slow, deep breaths. Let go of your physical self. Try to grasp the threads that bind all living beings. We are all connected. Every person united in a single glorious existence. Open your mind to the universe." Suddenly, Erata's eyes snapped open and Gabby was startled to see the blue orbs had turned completely black. "Embrace eternity!" *

Gabby exhaled sharply.

A maelstrom of foreign images invaded her mind. Her heart drummed faster as feelings that were not her own filled her chest and a multitude of alien memories swirled around her head.

Gabby's vision returned and dizziness almost overtook her. She swayed in her seat, feeling lightheaded.

"Wow!"

"Are you alright?" Erata asked. She was holding her human friend by the shoulders.

Gabby looked at her, relieved to see Erata's eyes had changed back to their natural blue. She nodded. "Yeah… That was… different."

"The effects will pass in a moment."

Gabby took a few deep breaths. She was already feeling more like herself. Looking at the bar she noticed a few of the patrons were eyeing their table with interest.

"What's with the 'Embrace eternity' thing?" she asked.

Erata let go of Gabby's arms. "It's mostly tradition," she explained. "It reminds us of our connection to the universe."

"Uh-huh. And the eyes turning black thing?"

"That's part of the melding process. It can be unnerving for non-asari."

"Yeah, it was a little strange," Gabby admitted. She took a swig from her glass. "I'm not sure I get the appeal of melding."

Erata smiled. "You have to experience in the right context," she said. "Do you mind if I try something else?"

"Go ahead. At this point I'm ready for anything."

Erata cast a sneaky glance at the people watching them from the bar, and then darted forwards, letting her lips met Gabby's.

The kiss was fleeting but enough to sear Gabby's lips and send her heart hammering and a pulse racing in her neck.

Erata broke the kiss, a knowing smirk plastered across her face.

"Wha…? Erata!"

"Just trying to keep up troop morale, Tiger," Erata said, casually titling her head towards the soldiers.

Gabby glanced around. Several humans – and a few of asari – were suddenly taking an interest in their booth.

"Well, stop it! People are looking," Gabby chided.

"Let them. It's probably nothing they haven't seen before."

"I know you think this is a normal way to behave, but I'm not asari."

"That's perfectly obvious to me, Gabby. And it wouldn't bother me if you were. I don't have any hang-ups about species. Anyway, you didn't protest the first time I kissed you back on _Arcadias_ ," she said, reminding her of their passionate embrace on the turian cruiser.

"I was too shocked to do anything – it had never happened to me before. And I'm not really into that kind of thing."

"Then why are your cheeks red?"

"Because I'm embarrassed."

"And your elevated pulse?"

"That's from dancing."

"And the sweat on your forehead?"

"It's hot in here."

"And your dilated pupils?"

"That's…" Gabby faltered. "Because I've never… It's just… It's been a while since I've had… you know," she finished lamely.

"Two years and five months, to be precise," Erata said. "I can't imagine going for such a long time without _some kind_ of physical contact. No wonder you're sweating!"

Gabby lowered her voice. "How'd you know it's been two years?"

"It's the meld," Erata explained. "It allows me to see your strongest memories, the ones you recall most often."

"So you saw… what happened with Chaill?" Gabby asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Erata grinned. "Flashes of it, anyway."

"That's private. Please don't tell anyone."

"Not a word, I promise… What did you see?"

Gabby frowned as she tried to remember. "I'm not sure. It wasn't Chaill… I saw an asari in a large hall… There were other asari around her. Reading. Meditating. They were all wearing the same clothes. Like a uniform. Like they were in some sort of academy."

"My sister," Erata said quietly. "Melpomena."

"Is she in that monastery you talked about?"

Erata nodded.

"I could _feel_ how much you love her. And something else. You felt… fear? You were scared. Not of her, though. You were scared of the monastery. Or rather, scared of what it represented. Scared of being trapped. Of being locked up. Of being… like your sister." Gabby looked up sharply. "Oh!"

Fear flashed across Erata's face. "You weren't supposed to see that," she said quietly.

"That time on Gellix when you hardly talked to us," Gabby continued. "You were scared you were like your sister."

Erata's eyes darted around the room, looking for all the world like a caged animal searching for a way out. Tears welled up and she lowered her head in shame. "Please don't tell anyone…" she whispered pleadingly.

Gabby closed the gap between them and pulled her into a tight hug. Erata returned the gesture, holding on like a life buoy as Gabby stroked her back comfortingly.

"It's alright," Gabby told her.

They parted; Gabby wiped a line of moisture from Erata's cheek.

The asari looked up, her eyes glistening. She smiled, and then leaned forward and kissed her again.

Gabby knew she should pull away, but never quite mustered the strength of will. Eventually, her hand went up to Erata's cheek and she prised their lips apart.

"I can't… I'm really not… that kind…" Gabby stuttered.

"You don't have to be any kind of anything," Erata said gently. "You only have to feel."

"Everyone can see…" Gabby said feebly, her head still clouded by Erata's memories.

"Yeah… They see two people blowing off steam. And everyone's looking at you, Tiger. They're all wondering how a dowdy asari like me could possibly be with someone as beautiful as you."

Gabby was finding it difficult to think clearly. "I've never really been interested in… other women."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Erata whispered. She was so close that Gabby could smell the lingering fragrance of her body wash. "I'm not human; I'm nearly two centuries older than you; my biochemistry is radically different. And I'm not precisely a woman, remember?"

Gabby took a steadying breath. "I know you've wanted this …"

Erata nodded. "Of course, I have. But the real question is: what do _you_ want?"

Gabby hesitated only a moment. Then it happened.

It was like a switch had been thrown in her brain. She was acutely aware of the feelings bubbling in her chest and suddenly knew exactly what she wanted…

So she acted on it.

She kissed Erata.

There was no resistance as their lips met a third time. Erata's delicate fragrance engulfed her senses, filling her mouth and nose. Gabby's hand curled up behind the asari's neck, clasping the base of her crest and caressing her blue skin. Erata's crest was a little coarse, but still soft beneath her fingers. She relaxed into the kiss. The background noise of the club seemed to melt away, leaving only the bewilderingly pleasurable sensations of Erata's fingers on her skin, her aroma swamping her head, her soft tongue probing her lips.

Growing more excited, Gabby opened her mouth. Their tongues met and she moaned. It had been so long since Gabby had been kissed; so long since anyone had shown any interest in her, and now, here she was, with an alien – an alien woman, no less – and a _friend_ who was stimulating these wonderful (and bewildering) feelings she hadn't realised she'd suppressed.

Minutes passed, or maybe hours, she couldn't say for sure, but when Erata eventually broke the kiss, Gabby crumpled in her seat, her head dazed and her stomach a roiling sea of blissful confusion.

"You wanna get out of here?" Erata whispered.

Gabby nodded, and let Erata lead her by the hand from the booth.

Erata guided her through the throng of people. She was only vaguely aware of the interested gazes that followed them. Her lips still tasted of Erata.

Outside the club, they made a beeline for the rapid transit station and ordered a skycar. It arrived within seconds and Erata keyed her apartment address into the autopilot, then coaxed Gabby into the seat next to hers. Only when the skycar had lifted off did the fervent kisses resume. Erata's explorations grew bolder. Her fingers raked through silky, auburn hair as her lips grazed down Gabby's neck, savouring the salty tang.

Before long the skycar pulled up at Erata's apartment building and the couple stumbled out of the vehicle, clutching at each other, neither willing to part even for a second. Somehow, they made it inside and up the two flights of stairs to Erata's apartment. The front door slid open and they almost fell over themselves to get into the lounge.

They wrestled with each other's clothing in a frenzy of fumbled fingers and a blur of kisses. Erata's skirt was the first casualty, tumbling down her blue legs to be unceremoniously discarded in the doorway, leaving her in blouse and underwear. Erata deftly unfastened Gabby's red dress at the waist and freed the straps on her shoulder. Her hands drew the red fabric up over the human's head where it was quickly forgotten on the plush carpet. Without breaking the kiss, Gabby hurriedly detached the fasteners on Erata's top. The blouse catches parted and it too fell to the ground. Erata wore nothing beneath and effortlessly shed her single remaining slip of material, kicking it away and drawing Gabby into the bedroom.

Gabby's underclothes were quickly disposed of and the couple collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs; fingers, lips and tongues caressing soft skin. Impulsive, consuming desire gave way to passionate discovery as new horizons were explored and boundaries were crossed. At two centuries old, Erata was highly skilled in the art of lovemaking and delighted Gabby in demonstrating her ample experience. Blue fingers played her body like harp strings, teasing, exploring, delving. Lips drank, teeth nipped, and tongues savoured honeyed flesh. Gabby quaked under the asari's touch, her body blossoming as Erata coaxed ecstatic peaks of delight from her again and again. She was completely at her mercy, surrendering to the outpourings surging through her core.

As another untold swell overcame her, Erata rose up to whisper in Gabby's ear, seeking approval as she prepared to meld.

A hoarse "Yes!" was Gabby's reply, and Erata opened her mind and opened her mouth.

"Embrace eterni – _hmmm_?!"

But her words were stifled by Gabby's lips.

Gabby became more confident, more assured as flipped the asari over, bearing down and pinning her to the bed in a passionate embrace.

Erata's eyes went wide…

… Then they went black.

The meld was much stronger this time. Gabby's vision exploded in a sea of stars. A storm of alien experiences and sensations washed over her. Identities shattered, memories blurred, and personalities merged, only to reform and reassemble in a glorious, all-encompassing climax unlike anything she had experienced or even thought possible.

And at the end, were only the sounds of two hearts beating.

* * *

Gabby struggled to catch her breath. She lay supine next to Erata, feeling utterly exhausted, oddly boneless and thoroughly sated.

"Okay…" she wheezed. "I get it now!"

Erata's lips strayed across Gabby's shoulder. "I knew you'd enjoy it," she murmured.

"Is the meld… always like that?" Gabby panted.

"Not always," Erata replied. "That was… rather intense." She kissed her neck.

Gabby felt drained, as if she'd run a marathon. "I can see why you like melding."

"It has its charms." She kissed Gabby tenderly. The exhausted human groaned as their lips made contact, her body melting into the kiss.

Erata broke away, allowing Gabby some much needed air, and propped her head on her fist as her other hand slowly caressed Gabby's heaving stomach.

"I may need a few minutes here."

"No rush."

Gabby was starting to get her breath back. "To do that… for two centuries could get a little distracting."

"Definitely," Erata agreed. "Why do you think I do it? Though, you seemed a little distracted yourself. I could tell your mind was dwelling on something else. Or rather, on _someone_ else."

Gabby shook her head. "I don't know what you… what you mean."

"A certain Scottish engineer, perhaps?"

"What? No, Ken and I are just friends," Gabby said hastily.

"You can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me." She gently tapped Gabby's forehead. "I've been in here, remember. He's in your thoughts more than they should be for just a friend."

Gabby looked away, mortified that someone other than the person lying next to her should be popping into her thoughts. Gabby flashed Erata a guilty smile, and offered her friend – and now something more – a heartfelt apology. "I'm sorry."

Erata gave a cheerful grin. "Don't be, Tiger. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you're attracted to. I never have been. Though I can't see the appeal myself…" Her expression became thoughtful. "Maybe it's his accent? Or maybe you like a hairy face? He does have me at a disadvantage there." She rubbed her chin. "How'd you think I'd look with a fake beard?"

Gabby smiled hesitantly. "I'm not sure how to process that," she confessed. "I'm not sure how to process _any_ of this."

"It is what it is. And, frankly, I think you needed it more than you admit. You needed to prove you were attractive. Pining over unrequited love is not healthy, trust me. I've had years of experience in that department! And you _are_ attractive. Never doubt that. Do you know how many people were interested in you at the bar tonight? And remember Gellix? You were getting more than your fair share of attention from the turians. To say nothing of what happened between you and Chaill…"

Gabby paled. "How much did you see this time?"

"Nearly everything. It's a very strong memory." She looked around her well-furnished bedroom. "Though I'm glad you're not as destructive. I just had the place redecorated!"

That had Gabby smiling.

Erata reached across and idly played with Gabby's hair. "You're also worried everyone will leave you," she added.

Gabby couldn't deny it. Erata had been inside her head, after all. "Chaill left."

"To help save his species! I think he had a fairly good reason."

"Kenneth… he's been slightly distant since he reconnected with Valni."

Erata nodded. "I know…"

"I don't know what to do, Erata. He's falling for her again. What if something happens and she breaks his heart? I can't bear to see him go through that again."

"Kenneth doesn't realise how lucky he is to have you. He should take some notice sometime."

"That idiot barely notices _anything_! He certainly doesn't see me as anything but a…" Gabby stopped and shook her head, recalling all the people she'd become involved with over the years. "First humans. Then Chaill. Now you… What does that make me?" she fretted. "Am I a fully-fledged xenophile now? Or have I always been a latent pansexual? A polysexual?"

Erata smiled. "Humans are so quick to put labels on everything." She leaned in and kissed the anxious human. "The only thing you need to be is _loving_ and _passionate_. Both of which you have in spades."

Gabby relaxed, the anxiety receding from her chest. "Thanks."

"What I'm here for, Tiger."

Gabby caught Erata's hand in her own. "So, I, er… I saw a lot of people in your life during the meld," she admitted. "You've never wanted to settle down with anyone?"

"You mean like a bondmate?" Erata grinned and shook her head. "I'm still a maiden, Tiger. I'm not ready to put my feet up just yet," she lied.

Gabby nodded and glanced down at her sweat-soaked body. "I think I might need a shower."

"Good idea. Me too." Erata rose and took Gabby by the hand, coaxing her to sit up. "Come with me."

Gabby swung her feet off the bed. "What? Together?"

"Certainly! I wash your back, you wash mine." She led her into the lounge.

"This is turning into a really weird day…"

Erata's accent changed as she adopted a familiar burr. "Oh, aye. But if it helps ya, lassie, I can always gab in a Scottish brogue."

"Yeah, cause that won't be weird at all!"

"Dinna fret none, Tiger. Whit's fur ye'll no go past ye!" **

"Please stop talking like that."

They stepped into the shower.

* * *

It was gone mid-morning when Gabby's omni-tool beeped.

Erata lay cuddled up close, feeling so settled and contented that she could almost believe all was right with the universe, if only she didn't have a job to do…

Gabby's omni-tool beeped insistently, rousing both of them from their slumber. Mindful of her state of undress, Gabby opened the call with audio only.

Erata couldn't make out much of what was said, but she understood enough: Gabby was being recalled back to the _Normandy_.

Gabby disentangled herself from Erata's arms and dressed quickly, throwing on her crumpled dress.

"When are you shipping out?" Erata asked, bleary-eyed.

"Right now," Gabby said.

Erata rose from the bed, wrapping a sheet around herself and wandering across the room to stand in front of Gabby. "I know you can't tell me when you'll be back. Just come back safe, alright?"

"I will," Gabby promised.

Erata folded an arm around her and kissed Gabby's cheek.

"Go get 'em, Tiger!" she whispered.

The door opened, and Gabby was gone.

Erata stood in the doorway, watching Gabby leave until she'd disappeared around the corner, and listening to her footsteps recede into the distance.

As soon as she was alone, Erata locked the door and moved over to her computer station. She sat down, still wrapped in her sheet, and activated the encrypted link.

An asari materialised on the screen. Calliopa, Erata's eldest sister, looked, as she always did, distinctly self-satisfied with a tell-tale smirk on her lips that suggested she was laughing at some private joke and that you were the punchline.

"Erata. What have you found?" Calliopa asked without ceremony.

"Daniels and Donnelly don't have any information on Cerberus activities. Or any sympathies for the organisation's cause. And they are most certainly _not_ xenophobic. I've seen ample evidence to the contrary."

"I'm aware of Donnelly's past relationship with the turian. It ended badly. Our analysts suggested this experience may have soured his attitude towards non-humans."

Erata shook her head. "Not from what I've seen. They're working shoulder-to-shoulder with a squad of non-humans: a turian, quarian, krogan, salarian, drell, even a _Justicar_ for Athame's sake! And I know from first-hand experience that Gabby and Kenneth are not human supremacists. Of course, I can't speak for the rest of the _Normandy_ crew…"

"I have other operatives assessing them. What do they know about the organisation?"

"Very little. As far as she and Kenneth are concerned they've been employed to save human colonies, something they're working very hard to accomplish."

"You're certain that's all Daniels knows?"

"Have you known me to be wrong?" Erata fired back curtly.

"It is your area of expertise," her sister conceded, smirking. She stared at the tablet in her hand, her expression thoughtful. "If they don't have any human supremacist sympathies, why would the Illusive Man recruit them?"

"Most likely for that very reason," Erata suggested. "I wondered how the Illusive Man persuaded Shepard to work with Cerberus. Based on Gabby's memories, I'm convinced the Illusive Man is using them as camouflage to divert suspicion away from Cerberus's true goals."

"They're _decoys_ …" Calliopa mused. After a few seconds of deep thought, she looked up from her tablet. "Thank you for clearing that up, Erata."

"For the record, I deeply _resent_ this assignment."

"You have past history with Daniels and Donnelly, you were the obvious choice. Though my superiors had to be convinced you were up to the task."

"Why?"

"You couldn't afford to have failed a third time. Your plan to cosy up to Severan to find out what she knew about Donnelly failed after she was attacked at the Opera House. And our investigation into Bakshi was made redundant when the turians beat you to the prize. Severan was always one step ahead of you. You're lucky the Councillor trusts me. I had to convince her to recommend you for the C-Sec taskforce. You weren't the only engineer who worked on Lidanya's apartment."

"You don't have to remind me," Erata muttered.

"But you got results. That's all that matters. And, at the very least, you've eliminated your former friends from our list of suspected terrorists. That's better than the Matriarchs simply, you know, eliminating them."

"They _are_ my friends!" Erata glared at her older sister.

"It's unwise to form attachments," Calliopa chided. "What about this mole in C-Sec? Have you discovered who's leaking the information?"

"Not yet," Erata admitted.

"This is now a priority. Our information suggests Eclipse may have an agent in C-Sec."

"An asari?"

"We're not sure. But we do know they're compromising the security of the Network. Find them, Erata."

"I'll get it done. But this is the last time, Cal. This isn't my life anymore."

"I'm not sure the Matriarchs will agree to that."

"I don't care what they agree to. It's my choice. I'm out of the game!"

"This is who you are, Erata – a Network Operative. And a damn good one. Would you really walk away from the family's legacy?" Calliopa leered at her younger sister. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

"Go to hell!"

She killed the link.

Talking to Cal always riled her up and Cal knew it. Cal fed on it. Her sister loved to sow discord ever since she was a child.

Her life as an Operative had never sat right with Erata. She knew it was a duty she owed her family, but she had always hated it. The familiar sensation of regret was spreading through her gut. Erata recalled the feelings Gabby had for Chaill and Kenneth and realised how much she envied her. She desperately wanted Gabby to feel that way about her. She wanted to be held again – to feel warm and safe back in Gabby's comforting arms; to chase away the feelings of loneliness. She wanted to have her own life…

She pulled the sheet tighter around her shoulders and shivered.

The apartment seemed so _empty_ now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sharp-eyed Mass Effect fans will notice that Erata's monologue explaining the process of melding to Gabby is almost a direct lift from Shiala's explanation to Shepard after she's rescued from the thorian in the first game. I would like to assure you the reader (and any of the talented BioWare developers who might be reading this) that this is deliberate on my part rather than shameless plagiarism. I reasoned that this monologue is a common way to describe melding to non-asari, in much the same way as vulcans from Star Trek say "My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts" before initiating a mind-meld. It's something that asari are taught early in their education. That's my head-canon, anyway. 
> 
> Honest.
> 
> ** Whit's fur ye'll no go past ye! – Scottish saying: Whatever will be, will be.


	42. Map of the Turian Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni and Kenneth finally enjoy a night on the Silversun Strip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: includes nudity and scenes of interspecies sex.

**_C-Sec Headquarters, Presidium, Citadel – 16:50 GST – 22_ ** **_nd_ ** **_June 2185 CE_ **

Kenneth took a wee bit of pride in his appearance. He styled his hair every day, he made sure his beard (his most distinctive feature) was always neatly trimmed, and though he spent most of his time crawling through ducts, he always tried to keep his clothes spotless. So he was feeling decidedly smug when a few heads turned his way as he strode into C-Sec Headquarters.

He didn't own many clothes, and the uniforms he did have were all from Cerberus. That wasn't an option for a date. He needed a new suit. Fortunately, the Citadel wasn't lacking for clothing outlets.

His tailor turned out to be a volus who selected a trouser/jacket combo in the latest style. The cut of the jacket was exceptional and fitted him like a glove. Finished all in black, a line of clasps ran down the right breast of the lancer-fronted jacket with white highlights on the lapels and collar.

An asari in a C-Sec uniform watched him as he walked down the hall and he consciously adjusted the high, mandarin collar, feeling every inch the gentleman spy as he approached the area he'd arranged to meet Valni.

He was early, so Kenneth waited patiently (and, he hoped, with an air of mystery) for his date to appear.

He didn't have to wait long.

" _Well, don't you clean up nice_?" a flanged voice said behind him.

Kenneth turned to face the speaker. But then he stopped and stared in genuine awe.

Valni stood in the corridor dressed in a dazzling mix of turian and human fabrics. Two peep toed sandals cushioned her feet, flaunting her painted toe-talons and effortlessly giving the high-heeled look that humans and asari frequently suffered to achieve. A red, double front split skirt – cut high above the knees to expose her spurs – veiled her legs; her arms were covered by two blue, elbow length gloves, and a stylish halter top swallowtail blouse adorned her chest. The blouse's twin tails reached her thighs, echoing the look of formal turian uniforms, and the ensemble was finished by a diaphanous red shawl draped through her arms and around her bare back.

Valni took a moment to enjoy his reaction. Goddess Essentials had outdone themselves. She'd requested an outfit that featured styles from both cultures, and while the blouse, shawl and skirt were human made, her gloves and sandals were unmistakably turian.

Kenneth finally snapped out of his stupor. "Damn, you look stunning! And you're showing your belly-button!"

"Nothing gets past you, Kenneth," Valni said with a smirk. She opened her arms to give him a better view. "Do you really like it?"

"Aye, it's very becoming. You wear human fashion well. The shawl is a nice touch."

"Thank you. I got the idea from when I wore a sari."

"That's…" Kenneth blinked. "Wait. Really? You wore a sari?" he asked. She nodded. "How? Why? Do you have pictures?"

Valni laughed. "Tell you what, I'll do you a trade: you take me to dinner and I'll tell you all about it."

"Fair deal. I've got plenty of stories myself so we may be there awhile. I hope you're feeling hungry?"

Valni grinned. "Positively ravenous."

He offered his arm.

Valni lifted the shawl and draped the hem over her head to form a hood. Then she tucked her hand under his arm and they made their way down the corridor.

"Something tells me we've got a lot of catching up to do," Kenneth said.

* * *

The queue for Ryuusei stretched from the entrance to the rapid transit station at the top of the stairs. Their skycar landed and Valni kindly accepted Kenneth's hand to help her from the vehicle. Arm-in-arm they strode past the line of customers waiting behind velvet ropes and down the steps towards the front of the line.

"Table for Donnelly," Kenneth told the Ryuusei host standing front of house.

The maître d', a fussy, middle-aged human man with a pencil-thin moustache and a nearly non-existent hairline, glanced at his computer pad, searching for Kenneth's name.

"Ah, monsieur Donnelly. Welcome. Please, this way." He ushered them inside.

They walked across what Valni had taken to be a transparent, illuminated floor, but on closer inspection turned out to be a fish tank. Exotic fish swam lazily beneath their feet. Ryuusei was among the hottest restaurants on the Citadel and was regularly frequented by celebrities and dignitaries. As such, it was _the_ place to see and to be seen, and their arrival had not gone unnoticed. Glamorously dressed aliens looked up from their meals as they passed by; whispers in numerous dialects drifted from the tables. All eyes – particularly the turian clientele – followed them with interest. Valni wondered if the diners thought she and Kenneth were some famous film stars or luminaries, and secretly she couldn't deny the thrill of being watched. A part of her wanted to play up to that image.

"You certainly know how to draw a crowd," Kenneth said quietly.

"They've probably never seen a turian wearing human formal wear," she whispered.

"If this keeps up you may even start a new fashion trend."

"You know me, I'm a trailblazer."

"Aye, that you are, woman," he murmured in her ear.

Valni caught her breath. She tightened her grip on Kenneth's arm, surprised (and a little excited) by her how much she'd missed being called that.

The maître d' led them to a secluded table on the far side of the restaurant. Kenneth pulled out her chair and Valni settled in her seat before Ken sat in the chair opposite. Once they were both comfortably seated, the waiter clicked a button on his pad and two holographic menus appeared on the table in front of them.

"May I get you something to drink?" he asked.

"A glass of the 81' Luciana ice-wine, if you have it?" Valni said.

"I think I saw an IPA on tap." Kenneth gestured at the bar.

"Certainement." The maître d' inputted their orders into his pad. "Our levo special tonight is a fillet of smoked salmon garnished with nori on a bed of wild rice. And for you, mademoiselle, might I recommend the bluefin Palaven shad drizzled in a cheeky little spiced garum? It's very popular this season. Our chef is famous for his fish sauce and a wizard in southern style turian cuisine."

"That sounds delicious," Valni agreed. "I'll have the shad."

"Très bon. And for you, monsieur?"

"I dinna turn down smoked salmon when it's offered,"

"Excellent choice." The waiter deactivated the menus and gave a quick bow. "Your drinks and hors d'oeuvres will be with you shortly. Please enjoy."

As the maître d' bustled off, another waiter delivered a beer and a glass of wine with a selection of appetizers to the table before he moved silently back to the bar, prompting Valni to note how efficiently the place was run.

"Aye, it's something else," Kenneth agreed.

Clinking their glasses together they made a quick toast and Valni took a sip of her drink. The ice-wine from her home Provence was smooth and sweet on her tongue, just as she remembered it. "This is probably the poshest restaurant I've ever been too," she commented.

"Tell me about it. I feel underdressed even in this monkey-suit."

"How do you think I feel?" Valni asked wryly.

Kenneth's eyes darted down to her exposed stomach. "I dinna think it would have the same effect if I showed my midriff."

"Oh, I don't know… The night's still young." Valni smirked.

A grin spread across Ken's face. "So, you wanna fill me in on that sari?"

"It was no big deal. I went to a wedding on the Presidium, that's all."

"Business or pleasure?"

"No, it was for work. First human wedding I'd ever attended. Very colourful event. Lots of dancing. I even took a date."

"Really? Anyone I know?"

"I don't think you've met her."

Kenneth's drink froze halfway to his lips. "Her?"

Valni took a leisurely sip of her wine before replying, "Her."

"Your…" Kenneth cleared his throat. "Your date was a woman?

"Yes. But it was strictly professional."

"Is this a turian custom I don't know about?"

Valni shook her head. "As I said, it was for work. She's part of the taskforce. We were under orders."

"Oh, you were on assignment?" He looked slightly disappointed. "Like a stakeout?"

"Well, there was some roleplaying involved."

Kenneth put his drink down, partly to give her his undivided attention, and partly to avoid spilling his beer. "Go on."

"We had to play the part of a couple," Valni confessed, clearly enjoying herself. "We were both dressed in saris, trying to blend in with the crowd. As hard as that is to imagine."

"My imagination has never been that good but I'm sure I can come up with something."

"I have to say, I enjoyed it more than I thought I would."

"Which part?" Kenneth asked hopefully.

"The undercover work." Valni paused. "And also the dress."

"But why go as a couple?"

"So we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

"Riiight. Two turians in saris, pretending to be together… I'm sure that went completely unnoticed," he said with a grin. "Can I ask how the assignment went?"

"It was going fine until we got arrested."

Kenneth chuckled. "Your new job doesna seem to lack for excitement."

"Says the man working for a Spectre."

"And the member of a rogue organisation," he pointed out. "Dinna forget that."

"Operating beyond the Council's control. Outside the law."

"Aye, that's me. Kenneth Donnelly: Intergalactic Man of Mystery!" Valni laughed, a sight that sent an undeniably pleasurable shiver through his chest. "And destined to fall for the beautiful C-Sec agent assigned to track him down and bring him to justice."

"Sounds like the plot of a cheesy vid."

"Aye… But I'd still like to see how it ends."

Valni reached out and ran her gloved fingers over the soft skin of Kenneth's hand. She glanced down, smiling as the hairs on the back of his hand stood to attention. It was something she never tired of seeing no matter how often it happened.

Their meals arrived a few minutes later.

They continued to talk over their food, reminiscing about _Arcadias_ and the moments they'd shared together, their intimate conversation interspersed with laughter, and, Valni noticed over Kenneth's shoulder, more than a few curious glances from other turians.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look in that dress?" Kenneth asked, tearing her away from the stares.

"Not in the last five minutes," Valni replied. "You're slipping."

"I'm surprised more turians don't try fashion like that."

Valni looked at him, a twinkle in her eye. "Oh… we generally don't like to show too much skin in public. At certain times changes in hormone levels can cause blood vessels in our chest to start to fluoresce. Not that I have to tell you this, I mean, it happened a couple of times on _Arcadias_."

Kenneth frowned, feeling more than a little confused. "No… I can honestly say I've never seen that happen. I'm pretty sure I would've remembered."

Valni looked surprised. "Really? Oh. Sorry, I forgot it's outside your visual range. You can't see ultraviolet, can you?"

"No! Can you?"

"Sure." Valni nodded. "Near UV, at least. And visible light."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well… what does it look like?"

"It varies from whitish-blue to whitish-violet depending on the intensity."

"That's incredible!"

Valni shrugged modestly. "Benefits of living on a planet with a weak magnetic core. We can see ultraviolet radiation. It's also why we prefer to cover up. Certain skin pigments around the heart fluoresce depending on what we're feeling. Like the way you go red when you're embarrassed or excited. Scientists think it's a vestigial reflex from our ancestors – some sort of visual display. It's like a map of our feelings. We're exposed for everyone to see."

"You wear your heart on your sleeve."

"That's one way of putting it."

Kenneth reached across and squeezed her hand, the significance of her choice of dress suddenly hitting home. "Now I wish I could see it."

"Right now? You want to see me topless here?" Valni asked aghast.

"That's not… no, I meant I wish I could see…" he stammered.

"It sounded like you want me to strip in public! Is this your idea of seduction?"

"I meant the light… not your…"

"Typical man, all you want to do is get my top off and see if my chest glows!"

Kenneth spluttered to a halt as he tried to gauge her stern expression, unsure whether she was serious. But after a moment, a wry smile crept across her face and a snort of laughter escaped her throat. Kenneth grinned, the tension evaporating from his shoulders. The realisation he was being taken for a ride settled over him and his laughter joined hers.

"Oh, you're a wicked tease, woman!"

Valni covered her mouth, grinning wildly. "I'm out of practice. And your face is a picture."

He ran his fingers along her gloved left arm. "I'd kiss you right here and now if I could be sure it was safe…"

"Let me worry about that."

Kenneth's expression grew serious. "What did your doctor say?"

Valni placed her other hand over his. "Funny you should ask. I got a call from Dr Michel just before we met. The treatment has been reinstated. They've taken you off the blacklist."

Kenneth's eyes and mouth formed a troika of 'O's. "Really?"

Valni nodded. "She said the last test was inconclusive, but she was fairly confident the treatment was successful."

Kenneth looked down, releasing a shuddering breath. "He kept his promise," he said quietly.

Valni frowned. "What?"

Kenneth looked up, giving her a minute shake of his head. "Nothing. That's wonderful news. Will you continue the treatment?"

"If the doctor's right, I shouldn't need it anymore," Valni said.

"How will you know if it's safe?"

Valni grinned. She lifted her hand and bit the fingertips of her right glove. Slowly, she dragged the fabric off her arm, letting it fall in her lap.

She reached out and stroked his cheek.

Strong, slightly calloused fingers whispered across his skin, her touch gentle but familiar and stirring long-hidden memories. Kenneth shuddered, closing his eyes and reaching up to clutch her hand against his cheek.

"With field tests," Valni replied. "If I don't react to prolonged exposure to your touch tonight, the treatment will have worked. You up for a wee experiment?"

"Like you even have to ask, woman."

Grinning like giddy children, they continued their meal.

Before they knew it, dinner and dessert were done, leaving only empty plates and sated appetites.

They rose from the table and left the restaurant hand-in-hand, walking towards the bright lights and thumping music of the Silversun Strip. They weaved through the crowds, noting the occasional sideways glance from other couples. Every so often, Kenneth would surreptitiously check Valni's hand, searching for any sign of swelling. But the distractions of the Strip proved too much to ignore and they soon found themselves on the head-horns of a dilemma as to which distraction to visit next.

"What about the Armax Arena?" Valni said excitedly.

"You canna be serious?"

"Why not? Imagine it: me, you, in these clothes, tearing it up against a hoard of enemies. It's the perfect activity for the gentleman spy."

"I think we can both agree I have many skills but combat certainly ain't one of them. I'll watch from the side-lines, but trust me, you dinna want me on your team. The only thing I'm good at is friendly-fire. Though probably best not to tell Gabby that. It'd be a terrible precedent if she thought she was right."

Valni laughed. "Alright, no weapons tonight. Fancy trying our luck at the casino?"

"Aye, why not. I'm already the luckiest guy on the Citadel. I canna lose."

Valni tilted her head. "And you were doing so well."

"Too corny?"

"Spirits, yes! But very sweet."

She closed the gap between them and embraced him, the move causing a turian couple who were standing outside the casino entrance to eye them with interest.

"Be honest, was all that talk about glowing chests real, or was it another wind-up?"

Valni grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She leaned in and kissed his lips.

Kenneth flushed, his cheeks burning from the intimate touch. But despite this, he still searched her face for any sign of a reaction.

"How do you feel?" he asked after a while.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"I take it that's a good sign?"

"Kenneth, you don't have to keep hovering over me like a mother hen."

"The last time we got this close you ended up in the infirmary."

She cupped his cheek. "That wasn't your fault."

"Aye, it was… partly. And I dinna want to see you hurt again because of me."

Her other hand caressed the back of his neck. "The doctor assured me I would be fine. Have a little faith."

"I had faith in doctors before…" Kenneth began.

Valni leaned in and brushed her forehead against his. "I know."

"… It dinna end well."

"Then have faith in me," she whispered.

Kenneth closed his eyes.

Their lips touched again.

She drew him close, inhaling his scent and tasting the lingering trace of his meal.

Kenneth groaned, his hands sinking down to cup the curve of her spine. He leaned in, dipping her back slightly and letting his hands glide across her naked carapace, tracing every minute dimple and ridge.

Strong fingers brushed through his hair. Valni closed her eyes. They were completely oblivious to the people around them. They never saw the stares of the crowd, or heard the low whispers, or the sharp gasp from the turian couple by the casino entrance. And maybe it was a trick of the light from the casino, but if Kenneth had been watching he might have seen what looked like the faintest white-blue glow radiating from beneath Valni's blouse.

They parted when Valni became aware of a growing firmness under Kenneth's suit.

She glanced down. Then she looked up.

"I take it that's a good sign?" she asked with a grin.

Kenneth nodded, his face flushed. "I should bloody coco!"

* * *

The door of Valni's apartment slid open and two bodies stumbled across the threshold.

Valni held Kenneth in a tight grip as she kicked off her sandals – the left flew into the kitchen while the other, in a striking display of marksmanship, knocked over a decorative lamp.

"You will tell me… if you feel sick, won't you?" Kenneth mumbled between kisses, hopping on one foot to remove his shoes.

"You're overthinking this," Valni chided. Her shawl hit the floor.

"I'm just thinking of your safety." Kenneth tugged off his socks. "A medic can be here in minutes."

Valni pushed him up against the back of the sofa. "Spirit, you want to talk about that now?"

"I'm just saying…" He smothered her neck in kisses. "Any shortness of… breath… or hives… We call your doctor."

Valni's hands were in his hair. "Kenneth… She is the last person I want to think about right now."

"Do you…" His lips trailed down her skin. "… have her on speed dial?"

Valni pulled him away from her neck and looked him in the eye. "Just shut up and strip!"

"Oh God, I missed you, woman!"

Their kiss was fierce and passionate. She held him so tightly he honestly thought she was going to crack his ribs.

Pulling away from the kiss, she groped at the fastener to his jacket, sliding a finger under his collar and trying to undo the clasps on his front.

But there was a problem…

"Um… Ok, I don't see how it comes off."

"Oh, you have to lift and pull."

"I can't… It's stuck."

"No, you have to lift it."

"This is a stupid design."

"I'll mention it to the tailor."

"There are so many hooks. It shouldn't be this difficult!"

"Ow! That was me."

"Sorry. How do you do it again?"

"Like this."

"Ok, I've got it."

She opened the jacket.

Kenneth shrugged it off his shoulders, leaving him in a thin t-shirt. She quickly lifted the shirt over his head and bared his chest. Valni's hands glided over his skin, taking a moment to savour the texture beneath her fingers. His chest was much more defined than she remembered; his soft skin now tempered by hardened muscle and pronounced abdominals. She ran her hands through his chest hair, grinning at the familiar feeling.

 _Well, that hasn't changed_!

Wasting no more time, Kenneth drew her in and reached up to undo her blouse. In contrast, her clothes were much easier to remove. The top parted ways with her chest, exposing her. She shivered slightly against the cool air, but his hands were quickly caressing her carapace, heating her skin like firebrands.

Their chests touched. Naked skin against naked skin. She was tempted to stay like that all night, but something prompted her to grab his belt and lead him towards the bedroom. On the threshold, she undid the buckle and tugged the trousers from his legs.

Then Kenneth's hands were on her skirt. Ties separated and the material pooled at her feet. They quickly shed one another's underwear and then Kenneth was scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to the bed.

He lay her down on the covers and his lips were on hers, bodies pressed together, his arms enveloping her.

Gradually, his lips moved to her neck, then moved further down, past her chest carapace, trailing kisses across her stomach, and continuing… downwards.

Valni moaned. Her world was heat, and caresses, and lips. _Oh, and his tongue_!

Her fingers reached down to curl through his hair, stroking the soft – _So very soft_! – strands and she quickly lost herself to the glorious sensations and her own thoughts.

 _Oh Spirits_! _Spirits, that's nice_!

 _Can't believe how much I missed his head hair_.

 _And his beard_! _Oooohhh_ … _Has he grown it out_? _It feels… bushier than I remember_!

 _Why don't all humans have beards_? _It should be a law for humans to have them… Apart from the women, obviously… Come on, you're not thinking clearly._

 _Oh, right there_! _Keep doing that_! _Oh_! _Oh, yes, definitely_. _Spirits, I didn't know he could do that!_

 _Do all human heads feel like this_?

 _Well, no. There was the waiter at the restaurant. Why did he shave off his hair_? _He only had that little strip at the back. Maybe it's a new style_? _Can't see it catching on_.

 _Spirits, wait! … Did we leave a tip_? _Isn't that the custom at restaurants_?

 _Yeah, no, I'm sure we di… Oh._ _Oh! That's new_!

 _Oooohhhhh, yeesss_!

 _I could get used to that_!

 _Hang on, I never taught him that_! _How did he know what to do_? _Has he been with other turians?_

 _No, I don't think so… I mean, not that it matters if he has, but still… Maybe I could check the C-Sec database and track them down_? _Stop it, you're being paranoid_!

 _Oh, oh, here we go. Right, yeah. That's… Oh_! _OH_!

 _Spirits, Yes_! _Oh. Beard_! _Beard_! _More of that, please_! _Right there… Right…_

 _Oooooohhhfffffffflllllannnddiii_!

Valni's back arched, her body quaked and her chest heaved to catch her breath.

She collapsed on the bed. Kenneth slowly traced a line of kisses along her flushed, tan skin until he reached her neck. Her arms encircled his back, pulling him close and relishing his weight pressing onto her body.

Their eyes locked. Approval was sought. Consents were given.

They moved as one mind. A bridge was built and they joined in ecstatic embrace.

Nerve endings roared to life, drowning out their cries of bliss.

Valni's apartment melted away. Time and space became meaningless. There were only hearts and minds and bodies joined in one endeavour. Flesh merged, skin seared under insistent caresses. Fingers dug into hard gluteus muscle, coaxing fresh gurgles of pleasure from his throat. The rhythm increased, their movements turned hasty and impulsive. And as peaks were reached, Kenneth parted his lips and sank his teeth into her soft neck.

Valni's squeal reverberated around the room.

Her ears rang. The room went white. All movement ceased.

She didn't know how long it took for her senses to return but the first thing she became aware of was her own heavy breathing and the weight of the pliable body above her.

Slowly, Kenneth raised his head and looked at her, his face red with exertion.

It was a long moment before Valni could form coherent thoughts, never mind words. "You remembered…" she panted, "about the biting. I didn't have to ask you."

He was gasping for air. "As if I'm gonna forget something like that!"

Valni ran her fingers through his hair. "What else do you remember?"

"I'm like an elephant. I dinna forget anything!"

She grinned. And kissed him. Desire quickly returned. Her body flexed and she tossed him onto his back, straddling him as she held his arms against the bed.

Kenneth looked up at her, his eyes shining excitedly. "What are you doing, woman?"

Her lips met his, silencing all protests. Then her lips and tongue were gliding down his chest. "Making up… for two! Damn! Years!"

* * *

The amorous couple twinned together on the holographic vid screen. Severan was straddling her alien paramour, kissing him in the most revolting display of affection.

A figure watched them from the shadows, somehow managing to keep the bile from rising from the sickening sight. But watching them was a necessity. It was also a duty. Part of the job, one he had to endure for the cause. In retrospect, planting those cameras in Severan's apartment on the pretence of searching it was an inspired move. He had thought the cameras would just allow the department to keep tabs on Severan. He never really expected it would provide any useful intel, or that Severan would actually invite a Cerberus operative back to her apartment, even after he'd suggested it. This was a real stroke of luck. It looked like Severan was going to help him after all.

Inquisitor Passcal leaned forward, watching the couple fall back into their degrading antics again. He activated the link on his omni-tool. The call connected and a voice answered.

"Confirmed: Severan has made contact with Cerberus," Passcal said into the link.

" _I told you she would_ ," the voice replied. " _So you know, our timetable has_ _advanced_."

"I thought you were waiting until _after_ the conference."

" _Plans change. No more waiting. It's time_!"


	43. Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valni and Kenneth face the morning after, the team is reunited with Zaalia, and the investigation takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains nudity and sexual themes.

Kenneth had never been a big fan of folk music, but even he had to admit the ceilidh band was on fire.

The dance hall was swollen with a laughing crowd of friends and family, their collective body heat warming the room to an almost uncomfortable degree. Not that it bothered his dance partner – she liked it hot.

Valni's grin lit up her face as she wheeled around in front of him, her pleated kilt – adorned in the red, emerald, and gold Donnelly tartan – flying high to reveal shapely, bare legs. Togged up in a matching sash and fetching black waistcoat, Valni truly was a vision in plaid.

This was the perfect way to end their tour of the highlands. Kenneth's family could barely contain their excitement when he'd announced he was returning home on leave; his mother especially was beside herself when she heard he was bringing someone to meet them. This was not without concerns. While Kenneth had never given a damn what people thought of him, he did worry how his family would react to a non-human, especially Valni. Would they like her? Would they even accept a turian? His fears proved unfounded however as everyone had treated her with nothing but respect. Even his father, usually so suspicious of turians, had politely, albeit reluctantly, greeted her. But, after a few days, his frosty manner thawed to the point where he had already danced with her twice. That was, of course, when anyone could tear her away from the screaming mob of children that followed her around. She seemed to be a real hit with the wee ones, and Kenneth's teenage niece had shot more than a few interested glances her way. Like him, his family were enamoured; she'd stolen their hearts, and Valni had told him to expect an equally warm welcome from her mother on Palaven.

Frankly, Kenneth felt lucky to have any time alone with her considering her army of admirers.

Valni knotted her way through the dancers and joined hands with him. They reeled about, spinning in a joyful fling, her laughter seeming to drown the sound of the band until that was all he could hear. Kenneth gathered her up in his arms and leaned in to steal an ecstatic kiss…

* * *

Kenneth's eyes fluttered open.

He stretched and turned his head, blinking away the lingering vestiges of sleep.

A face come into focus. The image of Valni dancing in a kilt was still fresh in his mind but it was quickly chased away by the sight of the naked woman gazing at him. Valni lay on her side, propped comfortably on her elbow and a sly smile curling her lips. The bedcovers had slipped onto the floor during the night leaving them both exposed but by no means cold.

"I must still be dreaming."

"Good morning," she said brightly.

"Yes, it is."

"Pleasant dreams?"

Kenneth let out a contented sigh. "The best."

"Evidently. I was wondering what prompted that." She nodded at his bare waist, indicating a certain part of him that seemed very keen to stand up and be counted.

Kenneth glanced down at the attention seeker. "Oh, aye, that happens… It's perfectly normal. It's a morning thing."

"Ah. And here I was thinking it was a sign you were happy to see me."

"It can do that too."

"Well, aren't you the talented one."

She kissed him. Kenneth sighed and pulled her close, taking in her scent and enjoying the simple pleasure of her warm body pressed against his skin.

But as she broke the kiss his eyes scanned her face and skin.

"No side effects?" he asked.

She frowned. "No, Kenneth. But in the interest of full disclosure I do have a slight rash on my side, which I'm sure the doctor will take care of, and a mild sprain in my abdominals and thighs. But otherwise, I'm fine."

Kenneth winced as he shifted onto his side. "Do you ache, as well?"

"We were rather energetic last night," she reminded him.

"A full body workout." Kenneth chuckled. "If the Alliance introduced this kind of PT I'd enjoy going to the gym a hell of a lot more!"

"You mean Cerberus."

Kenneth's smile faded. He nodded and looked away. "Yeah."

"You alright?"

"Aye, just… guess I miss certain aspects of the Alliance."

"Do you regret joining Cerberus?"

"Not for a second," he said firmly. "The autonomy is good. The lack of oversight is freeing. It's kind of like when I first joined the Alliance, before the bureaucracy took over. We're told to do something and given the resources to do it. No regs to complicate things. It's nice and simple. Only… I've been on the _Normandy_ for a while now and the more I learn about Cerberus the more I realise oversight isna always such a bad thing. The stories I've heard from some of the other crew paint the organisation in a different light to what I imagined."

"What kind of stories?"

"I canna say. Not yet. Maybe when this is over, assuming I'm still…" He stopped.

"What?" She cupped his cheek. "Assuming you're still what?"

"Listen, um… our mission, what the crew are calling it…" He faltered. "I dinna want to start making promises to you I canna keep, not until we've finished what we started. But if we get through this – and if anyone can get us through this it's Shepard – then I'd really like to talk more about _this_. Talk more about the future, if you want?"

She nodded. "I'd like that." Then she kissed him again. "I know you can't tell me what you're doing." Kenneth shook his head. "I wouldn't expect you to. But you know where to find me." Kenneth nodded. "And when you're back, and you will be back, we'll finish this conversation."

"You have my word."

"I'll hold you to that. And on our next date, I'm taking you to the Armax Arena."

He grinned. "You're determined to put a gun in my hands, woman."

"There's nothing sexier than the sight of a man with a firm grip on his weapon."

"Not to brag but I've had lots of experience in that department!"

Valni pounced. She fell onto him, forcing him back on the bed and kissing him as she lay across his chest. The heat and softness of his body made for such a pleasant cushion.

"I might need proof of that claim," she teased, breaking the kiss.

"What, you dinna believe me?"

"Maybe you should provide me with a demonstration?" she asked coyly.

"I never could say no to you, woman. Which might explain why I'm always in trouble."

Their lips met again. Valni sunk into the kiss, her fingers curling through his hair.

Spirits, she could have stayed like that all day!

They were so distracted it took them a long moment to notice the repeated chimes from his omni-tool. Someone was trying to call him on the link.

"You gonna answer that?" she mumbled into his lips.

"If it's important they'll leave a message," he mumbled back.

But the chiming grew louder.

Valni pulled away from him with a sigh. "They're not going to go away." Kenneth nodded, his face creased with disappointment. "You better answer it."

Valni rolled off his chest, lying beside him. He raised his arm and answered the call. A holographic screen appeared on his arm _Normandy_ 's quarian engineer, Tali'Zorah, on the.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you," Tali began, "but Shepard has given us our marching orders. All shore leave's been cancelled. We're preparing to get underway."

"Thanks, Tali. Give me a few minutes, I'll be with you shortly. Is Gabby there?"

"No. As far as I can tell she hasn't returned to the ship since last night."

"She was having a girl's night with Erata," Kenneth said. "And she hasna got back yet?" A smile crept across his lips. "Well ain't that interesting…"

"I'll get on the link with her now. I wanted to give you both a heads-up before EDI called you in case you were otherwise, um, engaged."

Valni leaned over and peered into the screen. "Thanks. We appreciate it," she told the quarian.

Tali's hand flew up to her visor. "Oh! I… I didn't mean to…" she stammered.

"It's okay. We're done reengaging," Valni teased.

"I'll leave you alone," Tali said, trying her best not to look flustered.

"See you later, Tali." He ended the call and turned to Valni. "Well, I'm never going to be able to look her in the face again."

"Could you before?"

Kenneth pounced, wrestling with her on the bed as he savoured the sweet sound of laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

The _Normandy_ thrusters were already powered up and emitting a low hum when they approached the docking bay.

Valni and Kenneth exited their skycar and walked along the catwalk, stopping on an observation platform several metres from the entrance to the docking port.

Kenneth turned to Valni, looking stylish in his slightly crumpled black suit.

"You didn't have to walk me to my door," he said.

"I wanted to see you home safely," Valni joked. "Who knows what you'll be back."

"Aye, the life of an itinerant rogue engineer is unpredictable."

"And dangerous. Try to stay out of trouble – you and Gabby."

"You fret too much, woman." He pointed at the _Normandy_. "We're on the most advanced stealth ship ever made, with the best crew, a squad of elite fighters _and_ a Spectre watching our backs. What could possibly happen?"

Despite his assurances, Valni couldn't shake the small knot of worry bubbling in her stomach.

She pulled him close for a tight hug and then watched him disappear into the airlock.

A few minutes later the mooring clamps disengaged and the _Normandy_ slipped out of the dock. It spun 180 degrees and silently accelerated towards the Citadel horizon to join the shimmering sea of ships surrounding the Citadel.

And before she knew it, the _Normandy_ was gone.

* * *

Valni let herself into her sister's apartment.

"Vereen!" she called out cheerfully. She seriously doubted the grin on her face was going to fade anytime soon. She knew it was juvenile and a tad boastful, but she needed to tell someone about last night and who better than the woman she'd shared all her secrets with since childhood…

"Vereen, you hungry?" she called as she moved through the lounge towards Vereen's bedroom. "I thought we could grab a bite to eat?" Valni opened the door. "Are you – Oh, Spirits!"

Vereen was still in bed, and she wasn't alone.

A human lay beside her. Valni was fairly certain it was her friend Ethan, although she couldn't say for certain. Vereen was tangled in the bedsheets leaving her friend very clearly on display. And as he was lying face down Valni found herself admiring a whole new side of him!

Vereen stirred. She opened her eyes and sat up hurriedly, clutching the sheet to her chest.

"Hey! Get out!"

"Sorry!" Valni backed out hurriedly, her mandibles burning.

A few seconds later Vereen emerged from the bedroom, wrapped in a blue bathrobe.

"Sorry for bursting in like that," Valni told her.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Vereen asked sharply.

Valni cleared her throat. "You've patched things up with your friend, I see."

She folded her arms. "What did you see, exactly?" she demanded.

 _A full moon_! Valni thought silently.

"Probably too much," she said aloud.

"We were reconciling," Vereen said defensively.

Valni grinned. "Oh, is that what you call it?"

"We've been taking it slow," Vereen said with a scowl. After C-Sec arrested him for no good reason, Ethan and I have been trying to trying to find our groove, so to speak. Is that a problem?"

"No, I'm pleased you were able to square your end away!"

"That's none of your business! And what's the idea of rushing in like that?"

"I just wondered if you fancied having brunch somewhere and maybe… having a chat?"

Vereen tilted her head and frowned. "Hang on. What have you done?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know that face, Val. That's your 'I've got a secret, and I'm dying to tell someone' face…" She inhaled sharply. "You slept with someone!"

Valni tried not to look smug. "Well…"

"You did! And you wanted to tell me so you could lord it over me."

"That's not quite…"

Vereen held up her hands. "Give me five minutes!" she said, and rushed back inside the bedroom. "We're going out."

"Where?"

"Anywhere that serves a decent horosk! If this doesn't call for a celebration, I don't know what does!"

* * *

**_Citadel Docks, Presidium_ ** **_–_ ** **_09:30 GST – 24_ ** **_th_ ** **_June 2185 CE_ **

Valni was feeling a little worse for wear the next morning. She woke up with an empty bottle of horosk by her bed and a loud buzzing in her ears. It took her a moment to realise that was her comm-link. Valni groaned and answered the call. T'Rani was on the line; the Maven ordered the team to assemble at the docks. Zaalia's transport was due to arrive from Palaven.

After grabbing some much-needed breakfast from Zakera Café, Valni made her way to the Mid-Wards Docking bay.

T'Rani was already there, accompanied by Erata, Lia'Vael and Chaill. They looked happier than usual. Erata smiled slyly as Valni appeared and dashed over to greet her, while Chaill and Lia'Vael, in her new enviro-suit, stayed by Chaill's side. Strangely, there was a grin on Chaill's face, and even a slight blush to his cream cheeks. Valni had rarely seen him look happier.

"Hi!" Erata said, her face positively radiating joy.

"What's going on with those two?" she said, indicating Lia'Vael and Chaill.

Erata lowered her voice. "I think their night at the thermae got a little steamy."

Valni frowned. "Wait. Did they…?"

"Oh yeah!" Erata said. "Lia'Vael's running a slight fever – though I think she's hoping we wouldn't notice – and Chaill is grinning like the maiden who ate all the cherries!"

"Lovely metaphor, Erata."

As they were talking, a turian transport ship entered the dock. It drifted to a halt and the mooring clamps attached to the ship. Valni joined the rest of her team on the dockside as the vessel's airlock opened with a hiss.

And a familiar figure emerged from the ship.

Zaalia sauntered onto the catwalk, her kitbag slung over her shoulder and an easy smile on her face.

"Zaalia!" Lia'Vael called out, waving her arms excitedly as if to signal where they were.

Zaalia waved and strode towards the team as they came to meet her.

The team gathered around her, shaking hands and touching foreheads. Zaalia was so pleased to see her teammates that she even touched browplates with both Chaill and T'Rani.

"Anyone would think you've missed me," Zaalia said.

"It hasn't been the same without you," Lia'Vael declared.

Zaalia gazed at Lia'Vael new suit. "Wow! Loving the new enviro-suit. Goddess Essentials really outdid themselves."

"Thanks," the quarian said shyly. "So, don't keep us in suspense. Tell us about the competition…"

"There'll be plenty of time for that later," T'Rani interrupted. "But we can't linger here. There's something I want you to see. Come on." And with that the matron turned and was striding back to the skycars like she had a purpose, which, of course, she did.

Chaill and Lia'Vael followed her, but Valni and Erata joined Zaalia, flanking her on either side as they trailed after the krogan and quarian.

But Zaalia was frowning as she watched the couple ahead of them.

"Is Lia'Vael okay?" she asked.

Erata grinned and nodded. "Very, I would say. Why do you ask?" she said innocently.

"It looks like she's limping."

"Frankly I'm amazed she can still walk!"

Valni tried to suppress a snigger, but failed. As did Erata. Zaalia looked between her asari and turian colleagues, frowning at the shared smirks on their faces.

"OK, then, what did I miss?"

* * *

Their journey was a short hop to the neighbouring docking bay. T'Rani had landed the skycars on the catwalk adjacent to where a large asari vessel about the size of a frigate had just landed and the passengers were disembarking. And judging by the heightened security on the dock, the passengers were very important.

"That is the _Sword of Keres_ ," T'Rani said, pointing at the ship. "A _Theia_ -class ship used mainly for transporting dignitaries and the latest prototype equipment sold to private companies and the asari military."

Valni scanned the asari and turian delegates lining the dock with an augmented visor to get a closer look at the crowd. "Who is the ship owned by?" she asked.

"Armali Council. More specifically: their CEO, Tusanna Cathropiln. That's her flagship."

"It's huge," Lia'Vael said in awe.

"One of the largest privately owned vessels in Citadel space," T'Rani confirmed. "And larger than Haliat Armory's ship." She pointed at a group of asari and turians milling around the dock. "Down there are the executives of Armali Council and Haliat Armory. It's said they're meeting for a convention to showcase new technologies."

"Is that what they're really here for?" Zaalia asked.

"There's a rumour they're here to discuss a merger of the two companies to form a massive conglomerate."

"That kind of thing is hardly illegal," Chaill pointed out.

"No. But the Republics do worry how much influence they'll be able to wield with the technology of the Collectors at their disposal."

"Do the Republics consider Armali Council that much of a threat?" Zaalia asked.

"Never underestimate what asari are capable of," T'Rani warned.

"There's a lot of security here," Erata observed, looking at the asari guards lining the dock. "Is Tusanna under threat or is she paranoid?"

"I doubt you'll find a CEO who isn't paranoid," T'Rani replied. "But, yes, there have been threats made to her life. She's doubled her security detail, and C-Sec has been asked to provide extra personnel for the convention."

"I see where this is going," Chaill put in. "We're going to be part of the extra security?"

T'Rani nodded. "It's our best way of getting close to them. If they've been selling people to the Collectors, then this is our best bet to nailing them. This Citadel convention is where we take them down… Do you agree, Severan? Severan?"

But Valni didn't reply. She was staring at two figures in the crowd. The first she recognised instantly. Tall, muscular, with a grey carapace and pale green colony markings on his face, Trajan, as the representative of Haliat Armoury, was always bound to be there. That was to be expected. It was the person next to him that had caught her attention. It took a long time for Valni to recognise the figure; the facial markings were different, and the skin was a slightly different colour of blue, but Valni could never forget those eyes. Those eyes were distinctive. And she had got a very good look at those eyes while she had been crawling through the ducts of Lidanya's apartment all those weeks ago.

The asari standing next to Trajan was Lidanya's assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience and apologies for the loooong delay. Some personal matters got in the way of my writing. The story is now finished and the next chapter will be released tomorrow. :-)


	44. Nest of Vipers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team confront the prime suspects of the conspiracy.

**_Maven T'Rani's Office, C-Sec Headquarters, Citadel – 11:20 GST – 24_ ** **_th_ ** **_June 2185 CE_ **

"Are you certain that's her?"

The face of Matriarch Lidanya's assistant – or 'Joyaa T'Bain' as her Armali Council ID dubbed her – looked down from the conference screen in T'Rani's office. The remainder of the screen was taken up with a live link from the Illium office of the salarian specialist, Sekat. When Valni had recognised the assistant standing with Trajan on the dock, T'Rani had immediately ordered the team back to her office, leaving Chaill and Erata to keep an eye on the asari suspect, and told Lia'Vael to call Sekat on the link. The assistant was their best lead to exposing the conspiracy so it was imperative that the suspect didn't know they were on to her. In addition, they needed to find out exactly who the asari was, and their best chance of that was employing the services of the Information Broker Liara T'Soni's specialist.

Valni nodded firmly. "I got a long, hard look at her when I was in the ducts in Lidanya's apartment. She was bent over me. Looking me right in the face. I would recognise those eyes anywhere."

The features of the asari on the screen had changed from when Valni saw her last. Her facial markings were more elaborate (no doubt covered by heavy make-up to disguise her natural features) and her skin colour was different, but Valni was adamant that was the asari they were looking for.

"Her biometric ID is impeccable," Sekat observed. "It would allow her access to almost every part of the Presidium, save for those areas restricted to Council members and Spectres."

"Then the ID is real?" Lia'Vael asked.

"No. It's a fake."

"You'd stake you reputation on that?" T'Rani said with a frown.

"I'd stake my life on it," Sekat replied with a sneer. "This is what I do. This ID was made on Illium. By one of my contemporaries, in fact. I recognise her work. Asari forgers are among the best in the galaxy… I'm better. Your species may live longer and have decades of experience over salarians, but you have one fatal flaw – you pride yourselves on perfection. This identity is too perfect. There are tell-tale signatures hidden in the process metadata. The planar schemata have a higher than normal level of granularity. It's too detailed. You asari always like to share too much. Her forged identity as Lidanya's assistant proved to be a dead-end. I used every trick I could think of to track her down but whoever she works for had time to tie up loose ends and eradicate every trace of her former identity, but this has much more potential."

Zaalia folded her arms. "Can you tell us who she really is?"

"Please. Remember why you hired me. Given enough time I can tell you her name, her father's species, and what foods she's allergic to. If it's dairy, her father was likely vorcha."

"Arrogance is rarely considered an attractive quality," T'Rani scolded.

"Merely stating a fact. In this life, you get what you pay for. And you paid for the best."

T'Rani nodded curtly. "Very well, get on it. Call us when you know her name."

She hit a button on her desk and the link vanished.

Valni glanced at T'Rani and a frown flashed across face. For a Maven, and a C-Sec investigator, T'Rani seemed unusually keen to dismiss Sekat, even if he was an arrogant, condescending know-it-all.

T'Rani turned to face the team. "This is the closest we've come to cracking the case. We almost have enough evidence to arrest Lidanya's assistant, but if we wait and observe, we might be able to flush out her paymasters. We need to know who's been financing this past decade and why she insinuated herself into Lidanya's household."

"Maybe we could start with the man she was talking to down at the docks?" Zaalia suggested. She looked at Valni. "I had a strange feeling I've seen him before. And you seemed to pick him out of the crowd quickly enough. Do you know him?"

Valni nodded. "Yeah. His name's Trajan. We served together on _Arcadias_."

"I thought I recognised him! Do you think your old shipmate is involved in this?"

"He's not my shipmate!" Valni said. She cleared her throat. "Not that I'd be surprised. That bastard's capable of anything."

"It's obviously a touchy subject, but this is the kind of information that might have been relevant to the investigation," Zaalia chided.

Valni and T'Rani exchanged an awkward glance.

"Did anyone else notice the heightened security around the docks?" Lia'Vael asked.

"Yeah. Armali Council have hired Eclipse mercs to bolster the guards."

Zaalia frowned. "Wow, Armali Council really aren't kidding around, are they? Eclipse are cold-blooded killers."

"All mercs are killers," T'Rani said. "But Eclipse are especially ruthless. Their leader is a psychotic mass murderer with a sadist streak a light-year wide."

"Who are we talking about?" Lia'Vael asked.

"Jona Sederis. She's rumoured to have killed hundreds of people, and has a reputation for being a control freak."

"Charming," Lia'Vael muttered. "You meet the nicest people in this line of work."

"It's possible it's genetic," T'Rani said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "I've heard she comes from a family of killers."

At that moment, there was a beep from T'Rani's comm. The Maven hit a switch on her desk and a feminine voice filtered through the speakers.

" _Sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but we've just received a call regarding the security for the conference. The representatives from Haliat Armory and Armali Council have requested a meeting_."

"For when?"

" _Right now. They said they'd like to speak to the leader of the C-Sec Taskforce_."

T'Rani nodded. "Very well. Tell him I'll be there directly."

" _With respect, ma'am, the representatives asked for Officer Severan by name. And that they would like to speak to her alone_."

* * *

Valni and T'Rani strode into the Presidium auditorium, shadowed closely by the rest of the team. The room stretched out in front of them, the hall so vast it actually followed the curvature of the Presidium ring. Custodians busied themselves around the room, setting out chairs and arranging tables, while other members of staff set up holo-screens and equipment.

T'Rani, despite Valni's assurances she could handle herself, was adamant Valni wasn't going into the Lion's Den without back-up. As it happened, Zaalia and Lia'Vael agreed, and, after meeting Chaill and Erata in the auditorium foyer, they went in en masse.

Valni spotted Trajan's imposing frame as soon as they entered. The former Petty Officer was standing with a turian wearing a smart, black and silver suit. Valni recognised the man from his file. It was the head of Haliat Armory, Invidius Ruthlain. Trajan turned as the team approached and a grin spread across his face as he spotted her.

Trajan leaned in and whispered something to Invidius. The head of Haliat Armory turned and gazed at Valni, his silver-grey facial carapace radiating an expression of mild interest.

"I trust you're able to handle matters from here?" Invidius asked Trajan as the team approached.

"Oh, most definitely," Trajan said. He hadn't taken his eyes off Valni.

"Then I will leave you to it," Invidius said. "I have a meeting with the Councillor."

Invidius strode past the team, flashing a condescending sneer as he powered through the hall.

Trajan faced the team. "You have quite the entourage," he said to Valni. "That's an interesting interpretation of 'speak to you alone'."

"Never enter a negotiation without advisors, Trajan," Valni retorted.

"Very wise," Trajan said. "Cathropiln's assistant should be with us shortly. While we're waiting, and if your fan-club can bear to part from you, may I have a word with you one-on-one?" Without waiting for an answer, he moved over to the stage area.

Valni nodded at T'Rani and the team withdrew just far enough out of earshot, but still close enough to keep an eye on the pair.

Trajan turned to face her. "How have you been, Valni?" he asked softly.

"It's Severan to you," she corrected.

He smiled. "You haven't changed – still the loyal, biddable servant of the Hierarchy."

"What do you want, Trajan?"

"Isn't the pleasure of your company enough?"

"The last time you had the pleasure of my company I shattered your face. I've had two years to improve my skill since then, imagine what I can do."

Trajan sighed, his expression growing wistful. "Don't you ever wonder what the future might have held if you had succumbed to my charms?"

"Sometimes," she conceded, "at night, when I've eaten too much cheese."

"Think what we might have achieved. A true power couple. Oh, I've no doubt you'd have been the one wearing the spurs in the relationship. But we could have done great things together with me at your side supporting you, guiding you, instead of that grease-monkey of yours gadding about playing terrorist with some disgraced Spectre. Don't you deserve a man who can give you everything you've ever wanted, Severan? I could be that man."

"I'm not here to pander to your delusions."

"No, just to brighten my day."

"What's this about, Trajan?" Valni said tersely.

He didn't answer, at that moment a group of asari in smart robes led by a blue-skinned asari wearing a bright yellow dress entered the hall. Trajan's demeanour changed, suddenly he was all business. The group swept forward and stopped in front of Valni and Trajan. The asari in the yellow dress introduced herself as "Mallene Calis, Tusanna Cathropiln's personal assistant." She cast a critical eye over Valni. " _You're_ the one?" she asked. "You are not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?"

"Someone taller," Mallene admitted. She heaved a sigh as if this conversation wasn't worth her time. "Very well, let me get right to the point. We have reason to believe that someone will try to kill the head of Armali Council during the conference here on the Citadel. Ordinarily matters like this are handled internally, but it was felt we should bring this to C-Sec's attention."

"Do you have a suspect?" Valni asked Mallene.

"It could be any one of our competitors. The business world can be cutthroat. There have been two attempts on her life recently."

"The CEO of Armali Council has requested that you remain close," Trajan put in.

"Not to you, I hope?"

"Spirits, no. To the redoubtable Tusanna Cathropiln."

"Doyen Cathropiln deserves all the protection the Citadel has to offer," Mallene Calis added.

Valni frowned. "I thought Eclipse were contracted to protect her?" she said

Mallene shrugged. "She wanted extra security while she was here. Matriarch Lidanya recommended you. Against my advice, I might add."

"Me?"

Trajan grinned. "Is that so surprising?" he asked, and tapped his broken nose. "I learned to my cost not to underestimate you."

"Lidanya _recommended_ me?" Valni muttered to herself.

"Yes," Mallene said petulantly. "I don't know why you seem to be having difficulty grasping this concept." Mallene nodded at the asari to her left who handed her a computer tablet. Mallene tapped away at the tablet and opened a timetable. "Doyen Cathropiln can explain matters further. She has a window in her schedule to meet before the conference at eighteen-hundred tonight at the Citadel Tower. You may bring select members of your team. But Cathropiln has requested that no asari be present at the meeting. You may wear side arms only. Do be prompt. And dress accordingly."

Then Mallene turned and left the hall, with the gaggle of asari hot on her tail.

Trajan turned to Valni and bowed. "A pleasure as always to see you again… Valni."

As tempting as it was to knock him on his bony arse Valni resisted it and instead showed him her back, walking quickly away to join the rest of her team. She had a sudden urge to want to escape the hall.

The team fell into step behind her and T'Rani lowered her voice as she leaned in close.

"What's the matter?" she asked in concern. "Did he insult you?"

"No. That's what worries me. He's never usually this polite. Something's not right."

"What's he playing at?" Zaalia said.

"I don't know. But I've got a bad feeling in my gizzard. Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Slavers, merc groups, Collectors, corporate espionage, deep cover agents, and now assassination. How are they all connected? What's the link?"

T'Rani paced restlessly up and down her office, her brow furrowed and hands opening and closing compulsively.

"It's the Collectors," Zaalia said. "They're feeding tech to the companies in exchange for the captives."

"Yeah, the companies are being given tech by the Collectors, and the mercs are the middlemen supplying captives to order, but what's the endgame?" T'Rani said with a wave of her hand. "Is it just to give Armali and Haliat an edge over their competitors? Or is it bigger than that? We're missing something. Something we haven't seen yet. My gut is telling me we're in dangerous territory here."

"Maybe the meeting with Cathropiln will provide some answers?" Erata said.

"We can only hope," T'Rani muttered. "And no asari at the meeting, what's that about? Goddess, I hate stumbling around in the dark!"

Valni was getting worried. She'd never seen T'Rani so agitated before. It was as though the closer they got to the truth about Armali Council, the more stressed T'Rani became.

T'Rani stopped pacing and stared accusingly at Valni.

"Why did she ask for you?" T'Rani said. "When you were talking to Trajan, I trust you didn't mention Lidanya's assistant?"

Valni shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"Intimated? Hinted?"

"No, nothing. He doesn't know we're on to her."

"That's something, at least. I don't want you going to that meeting alone, Severan. Gerumis, Chaill and Lia'Vael will go with you."

"We've got your back," Lia'Vael said. "Though I don't know how much help I'll be."

"Most asari don't hold quarians in high regard," T'Rani said dismissively. "You'll throw Cathropiln off her game."

"Oh. Thanks," Lia'Vael muttered.

The meeting continued for another few minutes, mostly in tense silence as T'Rani mulled the problem over, until, eventually, she left the room to discuss security the for the conference with Officer Dereiss, and let the team get back to their duties. Lia'Vael began compiling all the data she could find on the executives of Armali Council and Haliat Armory, seeing if she could see any link. Chaill elected to help her, leaving Zaalia, Valni and Erata time to take stock and prepare for the meeting that evening.

The atmosphere was unusually tense, but Erata, as always, could be relied upon to lighten the mood.

"I hope you didn't strain a muscle from all your bedroom gymnastics?"

Valni stared, her face colouring. Zaalia did a double take.

"What's that?" Zaalia said. She looked at Valni. "You had company?"

"Thank you, Erata!"

"Pleasure, honey," Erata said happily. "I trust he satisfied your every whim?"

Valni could practically feel her face glowing. "Erata!"

"I'm not hearing a 'no'."

"Alright, what about you? The _Normandy_ Chief Engineer mentioned Gabby was out. And she hadn't returned from shore leave… Didn't you two have a girl's night?"

"Yeah. We went to a club on the Presidium."

"And?" Valni prompted. "How did it go?"

"It was a very pleasant evening," Erata said evasively.

Valni frowned. "Just pleasant? Come on. What happened? Spill."

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

"Why'd you think I'm asking you?"

Erata's laughter was infectious. "You have learned much, young one."

"I have a good teacher. So?"

This time Erata's face coloured. "We may have retired back to my apartment and she… stayed the night."

Valni bit her lip and nudged Erata in the ribs. "And was it everything you hoped?"

Erata hesitated, her smile waning. "Gabby and I have a very strong connection. I learned a great deal that night." _Maybe too much_ , she added silently.

"I bet you did," Valni crowed.

Zaalia stared open-mouthed at the pair, her imagination running amok. Slowly, a grin spread across her face, reaching from mandible to mandible.

"So, um…" she said after a short time, "doesn't anyone want to ask what I got up to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Another chapter out tomorrow.


	45. Conspiracy Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team confront the head of Armali Council, and Lia'Vael makes a shocking discovery.

**_Citadel Tower, Citadel – 17:50 GST – 24_ ** **_th_ ** **_June 2185 CE_ **

The elevator doors opened and the team stepped onto the Citadel's Council chambers. The seat of power of the Council, the Citadel Tower lay at the epicentre of the Presidium ring. Standing over a kilometre tall, the Tower was, without doubt, the most recognisable structure on the Citadel and formed the hub of galactic politics. But even this edifice had not escaped the Battle of the Citadel unscathed. The Council chambers was famously where Commander Shepard had fought the turian traitor Saren. The Tower suffered extensive damage during the duel and was almost obliterated by falling debris when the Reaper Dreadnought Sovereign exploded, scattering wreckage all over the Citadel.

Naturally, the Citadel Tower was the focus of the restoration, and while parts of the Wards were still being repaired two-years after the battle the Citadel Tower had been restored to its former glory within the space a week. Looking at it now, it was hard to believe the Tower had suffered such extensive damage; the only evidence of the battle was a monument at the top of the steps leading up to the Council's audience chamber that was dedicated to all the people who died during the battle.

Valni, Zaalia, Lia'Vael and Chaill strode towards the Council chambers, gazing at the cherry trees and smartly attired aliens dotted around the expansive auditorium. She was glad the team had dressed appropriately. Valni and Zaalia were in matching blue C-Sec jackets (though Valni, in a moment of rebellion, was wearing her ' _Hello Krogi_ ' shirt underneath), while Lia'Vael and Chaill had polished their enviro-suit and krogan-made jacket until they shone. They reached the top of the stairs only to be confronted by an unexpected sight waiting for them: The hulking figures of two elcor.

"With joy: Hello again, officer Severan," the first elcor said. "It is good to see you."

"Timoleon," Valni greeted the marine commander. She turned to the female elcor standing beside him. "And Lieutenant Theano. How are you? The last time we saw you was on Eingana."

Timoleon's second-in-command – and romantic partner – gave a slight bob of her head. "Friendly welcome: greetings officer. Yes, I am recovering well."

Timoleon cast his gaze over the assembled team. "Genuine delight: I am pleased to see you all again. I was proud to fight by your side."

"The feeling's mutual," Chaill said.

"Sincerely: Thank you. I have never had a krogan ally before. You impressed me on Omega. Half-jokingly: Maybe I should recommend you for Spectre candidacy?"

Chaill laughed. "There'd be clear skies on Tuchanga before the SSC consider a krogan."

"Wryly: Stranger things have happened. With pride: I would be honoured to know the first krogan Spectre."

"You'd get my endorsement," Zaalia agreed.

"Now there's an idea with legs," Lia'Vael purred, stroking Chaill's arm. "Who wouldn't want to have a Spectre for a boyfriend?"

"Passionate agreement: Ah, you have also discovered the benefits of larger men?" Theano said to Lia'Vael. "A woman after my own heart."

Zaalia cleared her throat. "So, are you fully recovered?" she asked Theano in an attempt to change the subject. "The vorcha base was a bad fight."

"Reassuringly: I am, thank you. With interest: We watched you in the Tarrius-Xun tournament, but missed the final. Were you victorious?"

"Well, there's a funny story there…" Zaalia began, but Theano interrupted her.

"Amused and indignant: Wait! You're the one who rode on Timoleon's back!"

Zaalia hesitated. "Oh, yeah. I did, sorry."

Theano looked at Timoleon. "Sultry voice: I thought I was the only one who could do that?"

In the awkward silence that followed, the team dragged their gaze over to Timoleon. Valni could swear the elcor commander actually looked embarrassed.

"Slightly uncomfortable," Timoleon said, "we like to role-play."

Zaalia tried to keep her expression neutral. She failed.

"Okay then, well… it was great to see you but I have to go poke out my mind's eye."

She hurried away.

Lia'Vael and Chaill said their goodbyes and quickly followed, leaving Valni alone with Timoleon and Theano.

"Bit of a coincidence seeing you here," Valni said quietly.

"Nonchalantly: This is part of Theano's recovery. Officially we are tourists."

"And unofficially?"

Timoleon lowered his voice. "With candour: The Courts of Dekunna never abandon their allies. We look out for them and have long memories. If you need us, we won't be far away."

Valni nodded. She moved to join her team.

Standing in the courtyard below the Council's audience chamber, and leaning on a cane for support, was an asari matron in a smart green dress. The CEO of Armali Council was flanked by two armed LOKI mechs and two black-clad asari bodyguards who kept a respectful distance from the asari and were constantly watching the crowd. Looking at the guards however, Valni got the uneasy feeling they were there not so much to protect the CEO, but rather to keep an eye on her.

The asari guards let the team through and Valni spoke to the matron.

"Doyen Cathropiln? You requested a meeting?"

The asari matron turned with some difficulty, supporting herself on her stick, and Valni was shocked to see a long scar marring the blue skin of her right cheek.

"Officer Valni Severan. Thank you for agreeing to meet me," Cathropiln said, her voice croaky and hoarse. "I'm glad we could meet in private."

"In private?" Valni repeated. "That's an interesting definition. I can't think of a more public place."

"There are few places I am not being constantly watched," Cathropiln rasped. "At least I can still choose where I am observed." She gazed wistfully at the trees lining the audience chamber. "It's beautiful, is it not? I was but a child when I first came here, just 42 years old, and this placed bewitched me. This is the beating heart of government, where every proposal, law and verdict that shakes the galaxy is ultimately decided. Imagine the responsibility. The weight of office is staggering. It was then that I made it my ambition to be a councillor. I was determined that this place would be my home." She chuckled. "The foolish dreams of youth." Cathropiln slumped onto a bench under a tree. "Instead, I am the leader of the most influential company in Citadel space. And still it was not enough. Perhaps these chambers would not have been enough? It seems hubris has caught up with me."

"I understand there was an attempt on your life?" Valni said.

Cathropiln nodded. "Two. Both attempts left their mark. The last time they used poison. I was lucky; my doctors managed to purge it from my system before it could kill me. Still," she brandished her cane, "the effects were severe."

"Do you know who is trying to kill you?" Zaalia asked.

"My death would benefit countless people, even those within the company. This merger is at a critical stage. Stocks rise and fall depending on who is leading the company. I suspect lots of people would profit from my death."

"Asari business sounds dangerous," Lia'Vael observed.

Cathropiln stared at Lia'Vael, a smile forming on her lips. "More than you know, my dear. We are masters of the long view. Our plans stretch over centuries. And we are very patient. But our recent dealings have hit a critical juncture. And I find myself in need of outside help."

"I'm curious why you wanted only non-asari at this meeting," Valni said.

"Trust must be earned. There are very few individuals that I trust implicitly, least of all my own species. But you turians have a reputation for honesty. And your current… position makes you uniquely qualified to help me, so, here I am, asking for your help."

Valni frowned. "What do you want, exactly?"

Cathropiln struggled to her feet. "I have done many things in my life that I am not proud of, but it has always been for the benefit of the company, and for Thessia. Or at least, that's what I told myself. Recently, I have been having… a change of heart, shall we say." She stepped closer. "I doubt you can give me what I truly desire, but right now I would settle for staying alive for the next few hours. Can you provide extra protection?"

"I am at your disposal."

Cathropiln gestured at Zaalia. "Your turian biotic as well, I think. Your quarian and krogan friends, while no doubt highly capable, may find their talents better suited elsewhere."

"Very well," Valni agreed with a scowl.

"The conference begins in an hour. Would you be so good as to help augment my guard detail?"

Valni glanced at Zaalia who gave a slight nod. "Certainly. Is there anything else?"

"As it happens, yes. I make it my business to familiarise myself with the customs of our alien allies. As we have not been formally introduced, may I greet you in the turian fashion?"

Valni nodded. "As you wish."

Cathropiln stepped in and clutched Valni's hands in a surprisingly strong grip. She touched her forehead to Valni's browplate.

In a voice that was barely a whisper, Cathropiln said, " _The mole is asari_." Then she pulled away and said aloud. "Please bid your quarian and krogan friends farewell."

Valni, her right hand curled tightly into a fist, approached Chaill and touched her forehead against his crest. Then she moved to Lia'Vael and gently tapped her faceplate, while also clasping her hand and forcing the slim data-drive that Cathropiln had passed to her into the quarian's palm.

" _Find out what's on it_ ," she whispered to Lia'Vael.

Lia'Vael nodded.

Valni pulled away and watched the quarian and krogan retreat back down the steps towards the elevator.

Behind Valni, Tusanna Cathropiln settled back onto the bench.

"Not long to wait now. It will soon be over, one way or the other."

* * *

Lia'Vael rushed into T'Rani's office and quickly explained the situation to the Maven.

"Scan the data-drive for viruses and isolate it from the system before you open it," T'Rani ordered.

"On it," Lia'Vael said.

T'Rani turned to Chaill and Erata. "Get down to the conference. I don't care what anyone from Armali Council or Haliat Armory says, I want feet on the ground. Make sure our people get through this safely."

Erata and Chaill left the office at speed.

At T'Rani's computer, Lia'Vael had set to work, muttering in a low voice as she ran a security scan. "Right, running systems check… computer's performing a handshake with the data-drive, and…" T'Rani's computer flashed green, allowing the drive access. "That's it!" she declared. "It's clean."

"Let's see it."

Lia'Vael accessed the drive. It contained a single file. She opened it and a number of diagrams and images appeared on the main screen.

"It's a series of schematics," Lia'Vael said, "of Collector tech, and…" She stared at the image of two massive metal arms enclosing a glowing core of element zero. "That's a mass relay."

T'Rani checked the Relay ID. "The Pelion Relay, to be precise. It's in the Nimbus Cluster. Armali Council have a research base in that system."

Lia'Vael pointed at a section of the Pelion Relay. "Looks like they've added Collector technology. Just here, next to the element zero core. It seems to be connected to the relay's activation module. But it doesn't look finished."

"Yeah, the Collectors have been drip-feeding them technology. All in exchange for captured slaves."

"Look at the dates of construction. This must have taken years to build."

"Decades," T'Rani said.

"Imagine how many people they must have handed over to the Collectors – just to get their hands on this technology. But why did Cathropiln pass this to us? It incriminates her too."

T'Rani shrugged. "Maybe she's developed a conscience?"

Lia'Vael called up another image and the schematic for another relay appeared, but something was different. The design was sleeker; the metal arms were longer with intricate orange lines running along them and the element zero core appeared to be considerably more powerful.

"I've never seen that configuration of relay before."

"No-one has," T'Rani said, her eyes widening.

"Is that a newly discovered one? Like the Mu Relay?"

T'Rani shook her head. "No. The configuration looks almost asari in styling. I think… I think that's a new design!"

"Armali Council are planning to build new relays? Is that even possible?"

"Not at our current level of technology. To do that you'd need help from someone with access to advanced tech."

Lia'Vael gasped. "The Collectors!" she exclaimed. "But building new relays is a massive undertaking," she pointed out. "Why haven't we heard about this before?"

"Goddess!" T'Rani said. "I remember now. About forty years ago, at one of the Republic assemblies on Thessia, there was a matriarch who proposed that we should start building our own relays. The plan would have cost a fortune. She was laughed out of the room and the media tore her apart. The last I heard she'd become a bartender. But it looks like Armali Council took her idea seriously."

"Asari-built relays? Keelah!"

T'Rani shook her head. "But I don't see how does this relates to the rest of the network. All of the relays are free to use…"

"But what if they _weren't_ free to use?" Lia'Vael asked. She called up the image of the Pelion Relay and the Collector device attached to it. "What if only certain people could access them? This tech is far beyond me, but it resembles a prototype identification system, like an IFF device, and it seems to be connected to the relay's activation module. If Armali Council attach these to other relays they'd be able to dictate who enters the relays and monitor the traffic of all the major transport lanes."

"And communications," T'Rani added. "Every comm-network in the galaxy is filtered through the relays… If you're right, Armali Council could control extranet traffic, supply lines, trading routes, planetary development, the economies of entire worlds – their influence would be massive."

"Whoever controls the mass relays…" Lia'Vael began.

"Controls everything," T'Rani finished.

They fell into silence as the full implications sank in.

Suddenly T'Rani moved to action.

"I have to inform the Council. Cathropiln took a great risk getting this to us. We have to keep her safe. Do not show this to anyone!"

Then she was gone, leaving Lia'Vael alone to hold the fort.

* * *

No-one spoke in the elevator.

The escort of two asari, two LOKI mechs and a pair of turians stood in respectful silence as they flanked Tusanna Cathropiln. The asari CEO leant heavily on her walking stick. Even the short walk to the elevator through the Citadel Tower seemed to exhaust her. Valni wondered how long it would take them to get to the auditorium in the Presidium.

Still, Armali Council were unlikely to start the conference without her.

She glanced out of the glass-fronted elevator as it travelled down the side of the Tower. The view of the Citadel was stunning. From her perspective, the Ward arms were rising upward in the nebula like colossal walls.

She looked down at the Presidium ring rising up to meet them and almost succumbed to the sensation of vertigo. As much as she enjoyed the Citadel, living on a space-station could be disorientating at times.

The elevator was halfway towards between the Tower and Presidium ring when a sudden tremor vibrated through the carriage, jostled them and sending the two asari guards reaching for their weapons.

Then the elevator ground to a halt.

Valni and Zaalia drew the pistols, chancing another look out of the window.

That's when they heard the explosion.

* * *

The comm-link in T'Rani's office pinged.

Lia'Vael answered it, expecting to see T'Rani's face, but was greeted by the patronising smirk of the salarian specialist, Sekat.

"I have some news regarding Lidanya's assistant," he announced brusquely.

"You know who she is?"

"Of course. Her real name is Teelia D'Veyra. She's a high-ranking Eclipse operative, reporting directly to their leader, Jona Sederis."

"Eclipse are mixed up in this?"

"Right up to their pretty little necks."

"But they're at the conference. I have to warn T'Rani." She reached for her omni-tool.

"I wouldn't advise that!" Sekat told her.

"Why?"

"I also uncovered some disquieting information. You are on your pilgrimage, are you not?"

"Yeah."

"You may want to return to the Flotilla immediately. I have reason to believe you are in danger."

"What are you talking about?"

"I make a point of running a background check on everyone I work for, and a preliminary examination on your team assured me you were all legitimate. However, our last conversation threw up a few red flags. Something didn't feel right. So, I decided to be a bit more thorough and discovered some surprising irregularities on one of your colleagues."

"Who?"

"Why, your redoubtable Maven, of course. There were similar discrepancies in her ID's planar schemata as the Eclipse spy, Teelia D'Veyra – too much metadata. I missed it at first, but her credentials, her background as a Maven, they're all fake… I dug a little deeper and discovered that up until about 2 months ago, Maven Amélia T'Rani never existed."

Lia'Vael felt her stomach twist. "What?"

"Oh, it's a professional job; one of the best I've seen. It very nearly fooled me, and that's saying something. I haven't been able to determine who she really is, but one thing is certain: She's playing you."

Sekat let his words hang in the air for a moment.

"Well, I have other calls to make," he said cheerfully. "If you do happen to discover her real name, let me know. Assuming you survive…"

The signal died.

Lia'Vael stood frozen to the spot, hardly believing what she'd just heard. She wondered if this was some sick salarian idea of a joke.

It couldn't possibly be true, could it?

She was still struggling to decide what to do when a voice called out behind her.

" _Oh, my dear_ …"

Lia'Vael froze, the breath catching in her throat.

Slowly, she turned to face the speaker.

The woman calling herself T'Rani was standing in the office doorway, her face clouded by a mix of earnestness and sorrow.

The office doors closed shut, blocking any escape. 'T'Rani' punched the lock on the door and it flashed red, sealing them both inside.

"I'm really sorry you had to hear that…"


	46. Ultimate Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The traitor is revealed. But the team is in grave danger - will anyone survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains scenes of violence and gore.

**_Armali Council Conference, Presidium, Citadel – 18:30 GST – 24_ ** **_th_ ** **_June 2185 CE_ **

Erata and Chaill pushed their way through the crowd of people. They couldn't have felt more out of place. The majority of the guests milling around the conference were decked out in their finest clothes, while both she and Chaill were in plain clothes and visibly sweating (well, Erata was anyway).

"Where's the VIP area?" Chaill said. "They'll probably be there."

"I'm worried," Erata said as she accessed her omni-tool. "Why can't I get Valni or Zaalia on the link?"

"If they're on guard duty, I doubt they'll be able to answer calls."

"But the link won't connect. It's like something's blocking the signal."

"Don't worry, those two can handle anything the galaxy throws at them."

They approached a roped-off area near the stage, but were stopped by an officious looking turian in a smart, black suit.

"I'm sorry, this area is reserved," the turian said, blocking their path.

"C-Sec Combined Taskforce," Erata explained. "Armali Council asked for extra security."

"I don't think so," the turian said. "They have other asari handling security. And I seriously doubt a krogan would ever pass the exam to join C-Sec."

"I didn't have to. I was headhunted," Chaill replied. "Now move!"

The turian squared his shoulders. "Listen pal, I don't know what your game is, but there is no way on Palaven that I am letting you anywhere ne…"

But his tirade went unfinished as, at that moment, the VIP area exploded.

* * *

The asari guard forced open the depowered elevator doors and pointed her pistol into the dark corridor.

"Power's out," she observed.

"I'm not getting any signal," Zaalia said, checking her omni-tool. "The link isn't connecting. I think someone's jamming us."

"If they wanted to cut us off, they're doing a good job," Valni said.

"Weapons hot!" the other asari guard ordered. "Safeties off."

"Oh, is that what this little switch is for?" Zaalia said scathingly as she flicked the safety on her pistol. "I had no idea."

The asari ignored her and turned to the mechs. "Take point."

The mechs raised their pistols and stepped into the dark corridor, the lights from their weapons cutting through the shadows.

The first asari nodded at Valni and Zaalia. "You two, bring up the rear," she ordered. "We'll protect the Doyen."

Levelling their weapons, the group crept out of the elevator, trailing after the mechs.

"You have an exit strategy?" Valni asked.

"Service elevators," the second asari said. "Every floor has one. It should be up here."

They came to a junction and turned right into a wider, but similarly pitch-black corridor and continued to follow the light projected from the mechs' weapons.

"We just have to hope the elevator is still powered," Zaalia muttered.

"The service elevators are usually on a separate circuit."

"Whoever cut the power to this floor would know that," Doyen Cathropiln pointed out, leaning on her stick.

"This could just be a blackout," the second asari said.

"But what was that explosion we heard?" Valni asked.

Up ahead, the mechs were approaching another junction. As they stepped into the fork there was a sharp beep. A small device attached to the wall lit-up and flashed red. The mechs's heads snapped around, searching for the source of the noise.

Then the device exploded.

The focused blast hit the mechs with all the force of a wrecking ball. The machines flew apart, robotic arms and legs crashing into the bulkhead. A wave of heat rolled over the team. Valni threw her arm up to cover her head.

"Back up! Back up!" she yelled.

The group retreated back the way they had come, all the while checking the shadows, waiting for the next attack. Valni and Zaalia were now on point. They hustled Doyen Cathropiln along the corridor.

"I guess this isn't a blackout," the second asari muttered.

"Watch your spacing," Valni advised as she scanned the darkness; she was having the strangest feeling of déjà vu.

"I swear if a Collector shows up again I am gonna be so pissed!" Zaalia said, evidently thinking the same thing.

"Is there another way out?" Valni called.

"Yes!" Cathropiln piped up unexpectedly. "There's a freight elevator just around the corner, second on the right. It goes down to the docks."

"And you know this off the top of your head?" Zaalia queried.

"I explored these halls as a child. The Citadel Tower was my obsession."

The Doyen was breathing heavily as they hurried through the corridor. Suddenly she stumbled and Valni caught her, supporting her under her arm. She lost grip or her cane and it skittered across the floor. The exertion was taking its toll on the matrons already battered system.

The group turned a corner and a large set of doors appeared up ahead, illuminated by the flashlight on Zaalia's pistol.

"It's here," she called out.

The doors opened automatically as they approached. Zaalia swept her weapon around the elevator.

"Clear!" She moved inside.

Valni followed, hauling Cathropiln into the empty carriage, the matron's breathing laboured. Valni turned, expecting the asari guards to bring up the rear, but when she looked the asari were just standing on the threshold. The guards lowered their weapons and the first asari smiled.

Then she hit the elevator controls.

The doors slammed shut with a bang, sealing Valni, Zaalia and the Doyen inside.

The first asari flicked a switch on her omni-tool and turned off the jamming signal her tool had been emitting.

She raised her hand to her ear. "Huntsman, this is Black Widow. You have prey incoming."

* * *

Valni felt that queasy, weightless feeling in her stomach as the elevator descended at speed. Or it could have been the realisation they'd been betrayed.

Zaalia swore loudly and leapt for the controls. "I can override the…" she began.

But as soon as her hand touched the console, a small hatch in the control box opened and a jet of white gas hit her full in the face.

The effect was alarming. Zaalia gasped, clawing at her throat, and collapsed. Valni instinctively held her breath, even as she lowered Cathropiln to the floor. The next second she was by Zaalia's side and checking the Cabalite's neck for a pulse.

"And then there were two," Cathropiln muttered.

Valni almost let out a sigh of relief when she found a weak but regular pulse in Zaalia's neck.

"Heliocine," the Doyen explained. "A nerve agent. Nonlethal but easily absorbed through the skin. She'll be out for at least an hour… Just as we all will soon."

Valni let out the breath she'd been holding. "How do you know?"

"We manufacture it," Cathropiln explained. "It's… one of our biggest sellers."

She was right. The nerve gas was already starting to take effect. Valni could feel a numbness in her hands and her vision was starting to blur.

Cathropiln slumped down on the floor. "They must really… want me dead."

"Not gonna give them the satisfaction," Valni said with a growl.

"You want… to fight?" The Doyen chuckled sleepily. "Look at you… You can barely stand."

Valni reached over Zaalia's prone form and grabbed the Cabalite's pistol. With considerable effort, she pushed herself to her feet, levelling both guns at the elevator doors.

"They still have to go through me."

"Should have… hired you sooner," Cathropiln mumbled before she passed out.

Valni swayed, blinking rapidly and trying to remain conscious as the elevator descended towards the docks.

* * *

"Hey Ethan!"

The shout made Ethan turn. His turian friend and fellow dock worker Harunda was standing by a stack of crates on the other side of the dock and waving his hands frantically.

Ethan sighed. In many ways Huranda was an archetypal turian – he did things coolly and professionally and was a 'by the book' kind of guy. But just recently he had started to show a more playful side that Ethan hadn't realised existed. He guessed it was the influence of Harunda's asari bondmate who, personality wise, was the polar opposite of him. Ethan wondered how on Earth those two had met, let alone become bondmates, but then, as that well-worn cliché went: opposites did attract.

Ethan wandered across the dock to join Harunda. "What is it?" he asked. "You're not locking me in a crate again. It wasn't funny the first time."

"Have you seen these guys before?" Harunda asked, pointing at a group of four turian men wearing dock worker uniforms, his expression deadly serious.

Ethan peered around the stack of crates and scrutinised the men. He frowned.

"No. I've never seen any of them before."

"They've been hanging around the freight elevator for the last fifteen minutes."

"Then go ask them what they're doing," Ethan suggested.

"I'm glad you agree. Let's both go."

"Were you just waiting for someone to back you up?"

"And you came to my rescue," Harunda said.

Ethan rolled his eyes and they moved towards the group of men. He was about to call out to them when one of them gave a sharp order to the others. As one, the men reached into their jackets and produced four Shuriken submachine guns.

Ethan reacted, pushing Harunda behind an open container.

"They're not dock workers!" Harunda hissed.

Ethan bit back a scathing retort about his mastery of the bleeding obvious. "Call security," he whispered.

Taking a peek around the container, Ethan could see the men mobilizing around the elevator. The next second, the freight elevator doors opened and gunfire erupted from inside. The men dived for cover just as a figure emerged from the elevator. Vereen's sister, Valni, staggered out wielding pistols in both hands. But something was wrong, she was swaying, as though unable to keep her balance.

Ethan wasn't sure what compelled him to call out. Maybe it was the surprise of seeing Vereen's sister, or maybe he wanted to try and distract the men to help give Valni a chance.

Whatever the reason the effect was the same: The men turned, saw Ethan, and opened fire.

He dived for cover, instantly regretting his mad, impulsive action. The container provided what little cover it could against the hail of bullets, but it seemed to be enough to protect them – for the moment.

"Security is busy," Harunda yelled over the gunfire. "There was an explosion on the Presidium."

There was another round of gunfire and the onslaught ceased momentarily. Ethan chanced another look around the crate to see Valni stumble and fall, though she didn't appear to have been shot. Seizing the moment, the men quickly moved in and surrounded Valni's prone form. Ethan yelled again and stood up. He felt Harunda grab his jacket and tug him back. It was just in time as the men let loose another volley.

Bullet holes peppered the container. Ethan heard a cry of pain and looked behind him to see Harunda lying on the ground, clutching his leg, blue blood seeping between his fingers.

"I've been shot!" his friend said through gritted teeth.

Ethan tried to reply but he couldn't seem to form the words. He couldn't even catch his breath. He glanced down and frowned. He'd spilled something on his jacket. Something red was staining the fabric. And it was spreading.

Realisation came like a thunderbolt

 _Oh, I've been shot, too_ , he thought, and then collapsed.

Ethan held his stomach. There wasn't any pain, which was comforting, merely a strange sense of detachment. Sounds became muffled. He turned his head and watched the men haul the bodies of Vereen's sister and an asari he didn't recognise out of the elevator and across the dock to a pair of waiting skycars. It was strange; as though he were watching an action scene from a vid. Valni and the asari were bundled into the vehicles and then the skycars rose into the air to disappear from view.

Ethan looked back at his bullet wound. There still wasn't any pain, just a curious feeling of peace sweeping over him. He had a vague feeling he should be worried about that. _I should probably ask Vereen to apply some medi-gel_ , he thought with a small chuckle.

Gradually, the sound of feet pounding towards him and the distant yells of other dockworkers faded away and his mind drifted into darkness.

* * *

Valni awoke with her head pounding.

She opened her eyes and cursed. A light was blinding her. She felt sick and wanted to vomit. She hadn't felt this bad even when she and Vereen had finished that bottle of horosk.

Instinctively, her hand flew to her wrist, checking for her omni-tool, but it was gone. Someone had removed it. As the fog of confusion started to clear, Valni tried to get a fix on her surroundings.

She was lying on her back in a bare, grey cell, with no windows, a spotlight beating down on her, and bars on one side of the room. Beyond the bars was a dark room with a single exit… and a figure partially hidden in the shadows.

Valni rolled to her feet. Her head protested at the sudden move, but she ignored it.

It was then she noticed her jacket was ripped open and parts of it cut away, revealing her shirt underneath. The jacket's kinetic barrier was gone.

Laughter echoed in the dark. Valni squinted, straining to see the figure shrouded in shadow. She needn't have bothered. She recognised that laugh. And she wasn't surprised.

"I knew you'd be up to your ugly mandibles in this."

The figure stepped into the light.

Trajan grinned, the smile splitting his mouth like an ugly slash. The harsh spotlight did no favours to his grey carapace and green colony markings.

"I like your shirt," he said with a sneer.

"Where's Zaalia?"

"That's your first question? Where's your Cabalite? You need to check your priorities, Severan." Trajan sighed. "She's back at the docks. Alive… probably."

"Probably?"

"Well, she'll likely wake up wishing she was dead."

"What about Cathropiln?"

"You mean the _former_ head of Armali Council? Oh, she's here. Down with the other captives, I imagine. We're giving her to the Collectors. They didn't ask for her, but they've been such good clients that we wanted to give them a free gift!" He laughed happily at his own joke.

Valni could barely contain her anger. "You traitorous bastard! You've thrown in your lot with the Collectors!"

"Now, now." Trajan wagged his finger. "This is a business deal. Cathropiln was happy selling those people to begin with, but then she started to have second thoughts. Got 'cold feet' as the humans say. She had to go. Armali Council needs fresh blood. It needs a firm hand and strong leadership."

"What, you?"

"Me? No! Let the asari deal with their own. I have bigger fish to fry."

"You've betrayed every code of ethics of the Hierarchy!"

"I had a better offer!" Trajan snarled. "I have ambitions, Severan. I'm not content to 'know my limitations' like a good Hierarchy slave! Haliat Armory understood that. That's why they recruited me after I left _Arcadias_. Gave me this ship. Made me a Legate, and the diplomatic clout that goes with it. But then Armali Council came to us with the deal of a lifetime."

"What deal?"

"The Collectors. They had given Armali Council the keys to the galaxy. Technology and schematics. Plans to build new mass relays and the means to control the entire network. And all they wanted in exchange were a few hundred people with specific genetic traits."

" _That's_ what this is about? All this to control who uses the relays? That's insane!"

"You lack vision, Severan. It's not just about who uses the relays. It's about _everything_. Private correspondence; media broadcasts; business transactions; extranet links; Council communiques; Spectre orders; every secret of every government – we'd control it all. The Council, the asari, the salarians, even the Hierarchy. With the Collector technology, our power will be absolute, surpassing even that of the Shadow Broker. Next to us, his criminal empire will be a footnote. Just imagine it: the galaxy in our talons and the very fabric of time and space at our command – we'd be the new Galactic Council. The new Cabal."

Valni stared, open-mouthed. "That's a whole new level of crazy, isn't it?"

"What wouldn't you give for power like that, Severan? But Armali Council couldn't do it alone, so they came to us."

"And how many people did you sell to the Collectors for that?"

Trajan shrugged. "It was the cost of doing business. If a few people have to disappear, then so be it. I'm talking about manipulating trillions of lives. What is that compared to a few hundred?"

"And what about me? Did you try to kidnap me from the opera house?"

Trajan nodded. "When the order came from the Collectors for androgynous turians, well, how could I resist? I made sure your name was on the list. Even hired the mercs myself to bring you in. It was the least I could, Severan."

"You always were hands on, as I recall."

"It was business _and_ a pleasure," he said with a wide grin. "I considered offering you the chance to join us, but you're too much of a slave to your principles. I knew you would never agree."

"You're damned right!"

"And then you had to go and kill the mercs at the opera house. Impressive, I'll admit, but it put me in an awkward position. You embarrassed me. I lost respect."

"Didn't know you had any to lose."

"I had to redeem myself somehow. That's why I approached the Inquisitor: to disrupt your investigation by aiding his. Our mole in C-Sec could only do so much. And it was the ideal way to get close to you."

"Is Passcal involved?"

"That old fossil?" Trajan scoffed. "He was useful, but too blinkered. He couldn't see the bigger picture. No, he was a tool like everyone else. But he did provide some interesting information on you. Those cameras he planted in your bedroom proved very educational!"

"Mother-slâctrü!" Valni's anger finally broke. She flew at the bars, but Trajan backed away, laughing.

"Such language, Severan!"

"The Collectors are using you! Didn't you ever wonder why they want those people? They're studying us. They're learning our weaknesses! They work for the Reapers. They've got no intention of giving you that technology. You're betraying your own people, Trajan!"

"You must think me a fool to believe that, Severan."

"You're a psychopath! A coward!" Valni raged.

Trajan laughed again. "I'm sorry it never worked out between us. I did try to appeal to your better nature back on the Presidium. If things had been different you might be on the other side of the cage."

"I would never betray the Hierarchy!"

Trajan studied Valni for a long moment. "No… you wouldn't. You're too much like your father. He was obstinate, too."

"Don't you dare mention my father…" Valni began but another voice interrupted her.

" _You were told not to speak to her_."

The door on the other side of the room slid open and two asari swept inside. One was clad head-to-foot in yellow Eclipse armour and an opaque helmet that completely obscured her face, but the other was instantly recognisable, even in heavy make-up. The other asari was Lidanya's former assistant.

"What's the harm?" Trajan asked her. "Severan's going to be handed over to the Collectors with the others."

"The problem with turians is you don't know when to keep your mouths shut!" the former assistant snapped. She approached the cell and stared at Valni. "Officer Severan. The word 'tenacious' doesn't come close to describing you, does it? Do you recognise me?"

"You were Lidanya's assistant," Valni said. She didn't see any point in feigning ignorance.

The asari nodded. "And it was you who blew my cover on Illium. You disrupted our operation on Eingana; undid all our hard work capturing those people. And then for an encore you defeated the Collectors on Omega. You have been a thorn in our side from the very beginning."

"I didn't do it alone."

"Hard to believe you and your ragtag team could have accomplished all that," the asari mused. "But no longer. It's time to end this for good." She nodded at the yellow-clad merc beside her.

Trajan looked sharply at the asari. "You want to do this now? I thought you said she was more valuable alive?"

"Some people are too troublesome to live."

Trajan sighed. He turned to Valni, regret etched across his face. "That's a shame. I guess you won't be meeting the Collectors after all."

"I'll try to contain my disappointment," Valni spat scathingly.

The merc in Eclipse armour approached the cell and stood an arm's length away from the bars to gaze at the prisoner almost quizically. Valni straightened her back and returned the merc's stare. After a moment, the merc unholstered her Predator heavy pistol. The gun barrel extended and she brought the weapon up, training it directly at Valni's head…

Valni stared defiantly down the barrel, refusing to look away. If this was the end she wasn't going to cower.

The merc kept her gun levelled at Valni for several long, tense seconds…

And then aimed it at Trajan.

Trajan stared at the weapon, his mouth spluttering open in shock as he tried to demand what was happening.

He never got the chance.

The gun cracked and the back of Trajan's head exploded with a wet pop.

Valni watched in horrified fascination as the light faded from Trajan's eyes. He toppled backwards and crashed to the deck, his head leaking sticky, blue gore.

Lidanya's former assistant gave a grim smile.

"Why?" Valni demanded.

"He failed us," the asari said with a shrug. "His job was simple: Obtain androgynous turians. But he made it personal when he brought you into this. We don't tolerate incompetence. If you had been taken at the opera house we wouldn't be talking now. I would still be on Illium and the Collectors would have their captives. Everything that's happened can be traced back to that moment."

The asari turned to leave but Valni grabbed the bars of the cage.

"Wait!" she called. "What about Lidanya? Is she part in this?"

The asari turned. "Always the need for closure? You know what the humans say about curiosity? It involves cats. I never understood the expression myself. It's a shame, really, if your human lover was still alive we could ask him about it…"

" What do you mean?"

"We only needed Lidanya because of her access to the Matriarch Network. It was the Collectors who gave us the ability to bypass her security protocols."

"What about Kenneth?" Valni yelled.

The asari smiled. "We intercepted a distress signal from the _Normandy_. The ship was attacked a few hours ago. The Collectors boarded her and took the crew. Every. Last. One."

Valni could feel her throat tighten. "You're lying," she breathed.

"It's true. And you know what? Shepard followed them. The _Normandy_ was last seen passing through the Omega 4 Relay. No ship has ever returned from that." The asari sighed dramatically. "So sad. I can only guess what the Collectors intend to do to your pet human. Experimentation? Dissection? Evisceration?"

"Stop it!"

"How does it feel to be beaten so thoroughly? You've lost everything. Your team. Your lover. You've been outplayed." She placed her hand on the shoulder of the yellow-clad merc beside her. "We've had an agent working right under your nose from the beginning – monitoring your communications, watching your movements, while you've been stumbling in the dark." She chuckled. "Oh, and you never once suspected the woman you called T'Rani was actually an imposter."

Valni's gizzard turned. She dragged her eyes over to the Eclipse merc and stared at her in disbelief. Even behind the mask, Valni could tell the asari beneath was grinning.

"This is the price you pay for crossing us."

Then Lidanya's former assistant turned and left the room.

With a wave of her hand, the yellow-clad merc gave Valni a mocking salute and then showed Valni her back. The outer door slammed shut, leaving her alone with Trajan's cooling corpse.

Valni gripped the bars of her cage until her knuckles turned white and unleashed a scream of pure rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... Monday.


	47. When Heaven Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaalia and the team battle to save Valni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains violence.

**_Presidium Docks, Citadel – 19:41 GST – 24_ ** **_th_ ** **_June 2185 CE_ **

Zaalia held the oxygen mask to her face, gulping great lungfuls of air and wishing the pain killers the medics had given her were stronger. Her head was splitting! It wasn't helped by the fact she was furious with herself. Valni and the asari they were protecting had been taken and she had stumbled right into a trap. She silently thanked the Spirits the gas she'd inhaled wasn't toxic, but it didn't change the fact that she'd let her team leader down (in her mind, at least). And then she'd been told there'd been an explosion on the Presidium. To make matters worse she couldn't get through to T'Rani or anyone on the comm.

When she'd woken up the docks were already swarming with security guards and medics. A couple of the dockworkers had been taken to Huerta Memorial with gunshot wounds, and C-Sec were busy combing the area for clues to the assailants.

"There must be security footage of the attack?" Zaalia asked the human C-Sec officer standing beside her.

The man shook his head. "The cameras are out of commission and the attackers appear to have disabled the trackers on their skycars. It's very hard to get a fix on them."

"You mean you've no idea where they might have gone?"

"That's the point of the docks, they're a hub; they could be anywhere by now."

Zaalia scowled. She glanced over at the group of C-Sec officers who were busy examining the area where the workers were gunned down and something caught her eye. A turian woman dressed in a dockworkers uniform was giving her statement to an officer. Zaalia instantly recognised her.

She removed her oxygen mask and handed it to the medic, then she moved over to the woman.

"You're Valni's sister, Vereen, aren't you?" she said as she approached. "I recognise the markings."

Vereen turned to her and nodded, her brow-plate furrowed and eyes damp. "Yes. We met at Huerta Memorial, didn't we?"

"Sergeant Zaalia Gerumis," she confirmed. "Weren't you with that human? The one with the asari tattoo?"

"He was shot," Vereen said grimly. "I… I don't know how badly."

"I'm sorry."

"I wanted to go with him to the hospital but C-Sec said the docks were in lockdown and they needed to take my statement." She shuddered and hugged her shoulders. "Where's Valni? I can't seem to reach her on the link."

"Has no-one told you?"

"Told me what?"

Zaalia's mandibles clamped tightly against her face. "Valni was taken. Probably by the same people who shot your friend. I'm going to track them down."

"Oh, Spirits!" Vereen exclaimed. "Who did this?"

"I'm not sure, but they have to be on the station somewhere. You work here, you know the docks, can you help?"

"Of course, but I'm not a soldier. I'm in logistics. It's what I'm good at."

"Then you're exactly the person I need right now."

"Alright" Vereen agreed. She looked around. "There's not much I can do here. All the docks are monitored by traffic control. They'll be able to give a clearer picture of what's going on."

"I'm going to the Presidium. If you want to help find your sister, come with me."

Zaalia strode towards the rapid transit station. Vereen fell into step behind her.

"Does that mean I'm allowed to leave the cordon?" Vereen asked.

"You can now. I just deputised you!"

* * *

The Presidium had seen better days.

Smoke billowed from the Armali Conference hall, the towering plume rising almost a kilometre into the air to mingle with the skycar lanes.

Medics hurried between the shocked and distraught guests, treating injuries where they found them while C-security officers took statements or scanned the area for clues or other suspect packages.

Zaalia, closely followed by Vereen, entered the scene of carnage and immediately spotted Chaill. The krogan appeared to be uninjured and was helping move victims from the area. Zaalia was relieved to see Erata standing beside him, though she was looking a little worse for wear. Her face was smeared with dust and her left arm showed signs of scorching, but otherwise she looked in good health.

Zaalia rushed over to them.

"Erata! Chaill!"

The asari and krogan looked up and waved.

Erata greeted Zaalia with a hug. "Thank the Goddess you're safe."

Zaalia pulled away from the hug and cast an eye over the pair. "It's good to see you're alright. How close were you to the explosion?"

"Ground zero," Erata said. She nodded at Chaill. "Seems we're making a habit of getting blown up together." Erata glanced around. "Where's Valni? We've been in lockdown for a while."

"They took her," Zaalia said. "Cathropiln, too."

"Goddess! How?"

"Nerve gas. I was… knocked out," she added sourly. "Head's still throbbing like crazy. Were there any casualties?"

Chaill shook his head. "No. The explosion seems to have been focused towards the ceiling of the VIP area. The injuries are mostly burns, smoke inhalation and ruptured ear-drums. It's strange. The blast was more like a giant flash-bang grenade than a bomb. I don't think it was meant to kill anyone."

"Gravely: No, but it put the Presidium on alert," a monotone voice interjected. Zaalia turned to see Timoleon's huge bulk pushing his way through the crowd. "An explosion here would cause panic all over the station," he added.

"Timoleon, what are you doing here?" Zaalia asked.

"Solemnly: Honouring my promise. The Courts of Dekunna requested I keep an eye on your team, and assist you if needed."

"That's good! We need all the help we can get."

"Dire prediction: A bomb would lockdown would key areas. And limit C-Sec's resources."

"That's true," Erata agreed. "Security has been much tighter since the geth attack. The Council would take priority in any emergency. C-Sec will be overwhelmed."

"This is a distraction…" Zaalia said, her eyes widening as realisation dawned.

"If it is, it's damned effective," Chaill said. "Even the comms are down. I haven't been able to get a clear signal…"

As if in reply, the team's omni-tools all sprung to life. A call was coming in. They answered it and T'Rani's voice of filtered through the link.

" _Is anyone reading this_?" T'Rani said, her voice was barely audible.

Chaill answered first. "T'Rani! Where have you been? We need you down here."

" _I'm with the Council_ ," the asari replied. The signal was very weak. " _The Tower and the Embassies are in lockdown… they're talking about evacuation_."

"Valni's been kidnapped!" Zaalia said. "They took her!"

" _I didn't… ou're breaking up…_ _I can't maintain a signal_."

"We need back-up!" Chaill yelled. "Is Lia'Vael with you?"

" _No… She's gone. I sent her down to the Lower Wards. You won't be able to contact her. But don't worry… you'll see her soon enough._ "

The link died.

The team switched off the omni-tools. And Chaill clenched his fists. "Something's wrong," he growled,

"She said we'll see Lia'Vael soon," Erata assured him.

Chaill nodded grimly. "Yeah…"

"The enemy have a head start on us," Zaalia said. "We pool our resources."

"If I can get to traffic control at the C-Sec Academy I can observe every ship leaving the station," Vereen said. "I could trace all traffic from the docks."

"I'll go with you," Chaill offered. "You'll need help getting through the lockdown."

"There's still a traitor out there," Zaalia reminded him. "Be careful who you trust."

Chaill nodded and led Vereen through the sea of people, clearing a path with shouts of "C-Sec. Out of the way. Move!"

Zaalia turned to Erata. "What else do we know?"

"The head of Haliat Armory released a recorded press release from his office saying that they will not give in to terrorists and that the merger with Armali Council will continue despite the threats made to the company."

"You mean he wasn't here when the bomb went off?" Zaalia said.

"No, he hadn't arrived yet. But I saw Cathropiln's assistant, Mallene Calis, giving a statement to C-Sec a few minutes ago."

"Right. Time we had a word with her. She sent us into a trap. I want to find out what she knows. Timoleon, we could use the muscle."

"Sarcastically: Just don't expect me to carry you into battle."

"You were surprisingly comfortable."

Erata led the way. They moved towards the auditorium's entrance and there, talking to a human male C-Sec officer beside the rapid transit station, was Cathropiln's harried-looking assistant. Mallene Calis' dress was torn and burn marks covered her hands and neck. She had obviously been close to the explosion.

Zaalia called out to her. "Mallene Calis!"

The asari looked up and stared at Zaalia, her eyes widening in growing panic.

"Stop right there. We want answers!"

Mallene looked left and right as if searching for a means of escape.

Suddenly, the asari's body flashed blue and she thrust out her hand. Caught in the biotic attack the C-Sec officer was thrown backwards and landed on his back, winded but unhurt.

Zaalia broke into a sprint. "Freeze!" she yelled.

But Mallene had already vaulted the security cordon and was dashing towards the rapid transit station. She pushed past another human and leapt into an open skycar.

"Shouting doesn't work," Erata said as she ran behind Zaalia. "How about violence?"

"Worth a try!" Zaalia agreed. She leapt the cordon and ran for the other skycar sitting on the lot. She jumped into the driver's seat. Erata piled into the back and Zaalia waved at Timoleon. "Get in!"

Zaalia flicked a switch on the dashboard and the passenger seat flattened to give Timoleon room to lie down. The elcor squeezed into the craft, settling himself next to Zaalia. Skycars were supposedly designed to accommodate Citadel citizens of every size and shape, but the elcor beside her there wasn't much room to manoeuvre. Zaalia found herself pressed up against the window.

"This may have been a mistake," she muttered.

Erata pointed at Mallene's skycar. "She's getting away!"

Wasting no more time, Zaalia grabbed the controls and the skycar lifted off in hot pursuit.

* * *

Vereen hadn't set foot in Traffic Control since her promotion. It had hardly changed. Located within the C-Sec Academy and accessible only by a set of tall, narrow stairs, Traffic Control coordinated the vast number of ships that passed through the Citadel docks every day. Vereen considered many of the people who worked in Traffic Control her friends, which made what she was about to do especially difficult.

"Rui!" she called out to a turian with a silver carapace and a friendly face who was sat at her old station.

Rui turned in his seat. "Vereen," he greeted cheerfully. "Long time. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Vereen approached him, closely followed by Chaill. "I need to use your console."

"I'm sorry, Vereen, you know I can't authorise that," the man said with a frown.

"She wasn't asking!" Chaill rumbled, and without another word, he hauled Rui from his chair.

"What are you doing?" Rui protested.

"C-Sec emergency," Chaill explained as he held the man by the collar of his uniform, his feet kicking in the air. Vereen took his seat as the other operators stared in alarm. "We're trying to find the mercs who kidnapped our friend. Armali Council and Haliat Armory are the major suspects."

"But the moorings are on lock-down," Rui said. "Most of the ships won't be able to leave."

"Most of them?"

"Well, obviously, the emergency vehicles, rescue ships and military craft can still move freely," Rui explained. "And the diplomatic ships, of course. We don't have the authority to prevent them from leaving."

"That's a lot of ground to cover," Chaill said.

Vereen nodded. "I'll have to narrow the search."

Chaill let Rui's feet touch the ground. "We're commandeering your station. If anyone objects, they're free to leave. Anyone who wants to help us catch a bunch of murdering slavers, you're welcome to stay."

The sound of booted feet filled the air as all the operators except Rui left the room and rushed down the stairs.

"Is this for real, Vereen?" Rui asked.

Vereen nodded. "They took my sister, shot my boyfriend, and bombed the Presidium. I'm not leaving until I find them. Do you want to help?"

Rui hesitated. He'd never seen Vereen act this way but in all the years he'd known her, she had always told the truth. And he was loathe to refuse a friend. After a moment of thought, he nodded. "Alright."

Vereen set to work as Chaill stood guard behind her.

* * *

Zaalia eased the skycar between the lanes of traffic. Mallene Calis had accelerated her vehicle to dangerous speeds and had even started weaving into the lanes of oncoming traffic to try and shake her pursuers. Zaalia was finding it a challenge to keep up, but, if she was honest, she was also finding it incredibly exciting. The Presidium became a blur as they soared past lakes, promenades, and over the heads of citizens.

"We've got to get her out of the skylanes before she kills someone!" Erata said.

Timoleon rumbled in agreement. "With fury: Just bring her skycar down!"

"I'm not firing into traffic!" Zaalia objected, and swerved left to avoid a head-on collision

"Heatedly: Then use biotics!"

Zaalia glanced at Erata. "What do you think?"

"We could hit the engine with a combined attack. If I project a Pull, you can detonate it with a Warp."

Zaalia rolled the skycar on its side, threading it between two approaching vehicles.

"Alright," she agreed as she levelled the skycar out. "I'll count. You go on two, I'll go on three." Erata raised her hand. "One. Two!" Erata focused and caught Mallene's engines in a Pull. The vehicle visibly shuddered as the biotic attack took hold. Her skycar began to decelerate. "Three!" Zaalia yelled and thrust out her hand. She unleashed a Warp. The combined attack had a spectacular effect. The back of Mallene's skycar exploded in a blue flash and the rear lights shattered under the shockwave.

Smoke started to curl from the engines. The skycar started to descend. Rapidly.

Erata cursed.

"Too much! Too much!" she yelled. She gathered her strength and captured the vehicle in a Stasis. A luminous corona surrounded the skycar as it dropped towards the promenade.

"Urgently: Keep her away from the citizens."

"Yes, I know, I'm trying!" Erata yelled, her voice strained. Sweat started to form on her brow.

Zaalia slowed the vehicle to keep pace with Mallene's crashing skycar. But Erata couldn't hold it. The skycar was still careering towards the Presidium walkway.

"A little help here," Erata pleaded.

Zaalia concentrated and hit the skycar with a biotic Throw. The windscreen shattered as a biotic pulse surged forward. The attack was enough to knock Mallene's skycar off course, away from the citizens… and towards the Krogan Memorial statue.

Her skycar hit the statue's head with a metallic crunch and rebounded. People on the promenade scattered, screaming and running for their lives as the skycar crashed down onto the lakefront observation deck.

Zaalia brought her skycar around to circle the wreckage, and then set the vehicle down on the now deserted promenade.

"Well, that went well," Erata commented.

The doors opened and Timoleon unfolded himself from the vehicle. Erata and Zaalia followed. They approached the wreckage.

Mallene Calis stumbled from the vehicle, dazed and bleeding from a gash on her forehead, but alive.

"There's nowhere left to run," Zaalia said.

"I will not be blamed for this!" Mallene screamed.

"You crashed into a statue," Erata pointed out.

"Not that. The bomb! I'm not going to be turned into a scapegoat. I didn't know it was going to happen. They can't pin that on me!"

"Who is they?" Zaalia demanded.

"Eclipse! And those bastards from Haliat Armory! None of them were at the conference. They didn't want to risk their necks in that blast. This is their fault, not mine."

"Why would they blame you?" Erata said.

"Because I know how they operate. I've seen it happen; anytime they needed a lackey to take the fall, guess who would arrange it. Our business is ruthless, yes, but I never thought they'd use _me_ like this."

"Tell us where Valni is and maybe we can protect you," Zaalia suggested.

"You think I'd testify against them? You have no idea what they'd do to me. I'm not going to be handed over to the Collectors."

A blue corona surrounded Zaalia's body. "Tell us where she is!"

"I'm not saying anything else without a lawyer."

Erata stepped forward. "You lost that option when you kidnapped our friend!" she yelled. "And when you conspired to sell all those people. Now you're going to cooperate with us, or I swear I'll make you wish the Collectors had taken you!"

"Oh, please. Threats? From _you_?" Mallene scoffed. "I know what you are, dull stone! I work for Armali Council. I've met people a thousand times more intimidating than you. I even met Commander Shepard on Noveria and you're nowhere close to being in the same league!"

Erata scowled. It wasn't the first time someone had told her that.

"Threateningly: Then maybe a Spectre should handle this?" Timoleon said. "We'll let Shepard question you."

"You can't. Shepard's dead!" Mallene crowed. "I heard the distress call myself. The Collectors boarded the _Normandy_ and took the crew. They're all gone!"

Zaalia heard Erata gasp. She glanced over and saw the colour drain from Erata's face.

"All of them?" Erata asked, her breath catching in her throat.

Mallene nodded. "Yeah. Shepard got the entire crew killed and then went through the Omega 4 Relay on some kind of suicide mission to hit the Collector home world."

"Oh, Goddess, please no. Not Tiger…" Erata said quietly.

"The Collectors have them now. They're all dead… or worse. That's not going to happen to me. So, there is _nothing_ you have that can intimidate me. And if you think for one moment I am going to let your empty threats…"

But her words dissolved into a startled scream.

Erata had stepped in and thrust out a clenched fist, her whole body suddenly ablaze with a fierce, blue corona.

A light enveloped Mallene. Her body went rigid and she was lifted from her feet. Erata made another gesture and Mallene flew backwards, slamming into the chest of the krogan statue. She was pinned there, held fast by a swirling vortex of energy. Erata's face contorted into a rictus expression of hatred and rage so fierce that Zaalia and Timoleon actually took a step back, startled by her sudden change in demeanour; the asari's behaviour was a galaxy away from her usually bright and breezy attitude.

Erata kept the pressure on Mallene, her body and eyes radiating biotic energy.

" **WHERE IS SHE**?!" Erata roared at her prisoner.

Zaalia and Timoleon exchanged a look. They were both thinking the same thing, though Timoleon expressed it best.

"Impressed and alarmed: Damn, girl!"

* * *

Vereen tried to access the security feeds for the docks, but immediately ran into a problem.

"None of the cameras recorded the attack," she said. "They were all reprogrammed for that time period."

"That doesn't make any sense," Rui said with a shake of his head. "The cameras can't be accessed remotely. All the monitors are on a closed circuit. You can't hack into Traffic Control, there are too many safeguards in place."

"I know, which means that whoever did this would have to be physically at the console."

"But… that's not possible," Rui said. "Only the operators and C-Sec have access to Traffic Control."

"C-Sec has been compromised," Chaill chimed in. "There's a traitor walking around with full access to all of your systems."

"Who?" Vereen asked him.

Chaill growled. "I have my suspicions. And a nasty feeling in both my stomachs."

" _Urdnot Chaill_!" a reedy voice called up from the stairwell.

Chaill peered down the long staircase.

Inquisitor Passcal stood at the bottom of the stairs with a squad of C-Sec officers. Chaill recognised the turian standing behind Passcal as the lead officer who'd arrested him after the mission to Omega. And at the back of the group were two of the traffic controllers who'd left the room.

"What do ya want, pyjak?" Chaill called to Passcal.

"You have illegally entered Traffic Control and taken prisoners. On the authority of the Hierarchy I am ordering you to give up your hostages!" Passcal demanded. "Surrender yourself immediately or we _will_ take you by force."

"I'm not your enemy," Chaill yelled. "We're investigating Severan's kidnapping and trying to track down the people who planted that bomb. Give us time to find her."

"This is not a negotiation!" Passcal snapped. "Surrender now and I can promise you a fair hearing."

"You can shove your 'fair hearing' where the sun don't shine!"

"This can still end peacefully," the officer beside Passcal said. "Send down your hostages as a sign of good faith and we'll assist you however we can."

Chaill grunted in frustration and turned to Vereen.

"I'm not leaving yet. I'm more useful here than anywhere else. Just give me time," she pleaded.

"We're not going to wait long, krogan!" Passcal yelled, "Yield, or this won't end well for you!"

"This isn't about me!" Chaill barked. "We're trying to find Severan. Help if you want, but we're not leaving until we find the ones who took her!"

At the base of the stairs, the C-Sec guards had moved forward and prepared to storm the control room.

"This is a war you can't win," the officer beside the Inquisitor said in a pacifying tone. "Whatever your grievances with your turian hostages, we can work through it. You don't have to hurt anyone. The Krogan Rebellions are over!"

"Oh, for Aralakh's sake!" Chaill muttered. The bigoted moron actually thought this had something to do with the Rebellions!

"But don't force our hand" the officer continued. "You're outnumbered. You can't take us all."

Chaill glanced back at Vereen who was working feverishly at her console, and then stared at the narrow walls of the stairwell. The stand-off brought to mind one of the stories he'd read about ancient warriors facing insurmountable odds. All krogan studied the great battles of the past, including the wars fought by non-krogan, and the narrow walls reminded him of one famous and celebrated battle from Earth's history.

Chaill faced down the horde of C-Sec officers and grinned.

"You guys ever hear of the Battle of Thermopylae?"

The sneer vanished from Passcal's face. Evidently, he _had_ heard of Thermopylae.

Stretching his arms out wide, Chaill roared a challenge, and charged.

* * *

" _Attention, attention, ship has been released from docking clamps. All hands prepare for departure. Secure all captives in Collector pods for transport_ ," a flanged voice said over the comm.

Valni lay flat on the floor of the brig, her mind still, barely registering the sound of approaching voices.

The main door slid open and two figures stepped inside. Valni didn't react, she hardly noticed them as they swept into the room, their armoured boots clicking on the metal floor.

"Ew. The Legate's starting to smell," a voice declared.

"He's dead. What do you expect?" the other one said.

"Where's she going then?" the first voice asked.

"Holding cell Beta," the second guard replied.

"With Cathropiln? She must be important."

Valni heard the bars of her cell being unlocked. Then the silhouette of a turian man loomed over her, his features obscured by the light. He held a rifle to her head. "Why the warnings about this one? Look at the size of her. She doesn't look dangerous."

Valni didn't blink.

"The asari had her reasons," the other guard said.

"Is she drugged or something?"

While the first man kept his gun trained on her head, the second guard leant down and cuffed her wrists. Strong hands grabbed her roughly under the armpits. Valni went limp, hardly noticing their orders to stand.

The guard with the handcuffs slapped her across the face. She didn't react.

"She's well out of it," the man who'd slapped her said.

They lifted her up and managed to get her to stand on her own feet. One of them shone a flashlight into her eyes, checking her pupil response.

Valni stared through him.

"Looks catatonic," the man grunted. "Grab an arm, we'll drag her."

Seizing her under the arms, the guards dragged Valni out of the cell. Her toes were left scrapping along the floor as they hauled her into the corridor, her head slumped forward.

"At least she's not heavy," the first guard said.

"What'd you expect? There's nothing to her," came the reply.

The guards marched down the corridor. The hallway outside the cell was recognisably turian in design. But then it was Trajan's ship. That was to be expected.

They turned a corner. Unseen by the guards, Valni's eyes darted to the left as they passed an open door with lockers at the back of the room marked 'personal effects'.

The guards dragged Valni along the floor. She was completely limp now, held up only by the guards. They reached another corner and turned towards an elevator directly ahead.

Suddenly, Valni heaved as if threatening to vomit. She turned towards the guard on her left and opened her mouth.

The guards stopped and forced Valni to stand.

The man who'd slapped her grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't even thi…"

Valni's head snapped forward, driving her brow-plate into his nose with all her strength. His nose flattened under the impact with a nauseating crunch. Before the other guard could react, Valni spun and drove her right elbow into his windpipe. He grabbed his neck, choking. The first guard tried to call out but Valni thrust her knee into his groin, knocking the breath out of him. A reverse kick shattered the left knee of the man behind her. Then a vicious punch to the first guard's neck silenced his cries.

Valni showed no mercy. In the narrow corridor, the men were caught in a whirling dervish of pain as Valni drove fists and feet into vulnerable areas with pin-point accuracy. The guards sank to their knees, shielding their heads with their hands as she continued to rain down blows.

When the guard behind her finally collapsed, whimpering on the ground, Valni turned to the first man who was kneeling against the wall, clutching his throat.

With a snarl, she drove her knee into his face, smashing his head into the wall. There was a loud crack as his right mandible snapped and he crumpled up, lying still where he fell.

Valni took a few calming breaths.

She looked around. She had to work fast. Anyone might have had heard the fight.

She unlatched the cuffs and gathered up the guards' weapons, checking the rifle's ammo and thermal clips. She wasn't out of the woods yet. She was still alone on an enemy ship, with possibly dozens of hostiles between her and escape. But at least now she was armed.

And she was as mad as hell!


	48. Raise Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle spreads out and above the Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains battle violence.

**_Traffic Control, C-Sec Academy, Citadel – 00:12 GST – 25_ ** **_th_ ** **_June 2185 CE_ **

Vereen was finding it a little hard to concentrate over the noise of the battle.

She'd spent the last few minutes desperately searching Traffic Control's vid log for any clue as to who might have been in the docks at the time of Valni's abduction, a job that wasn't made any easier by the fact C-Sec were trying to storm the room. Fortunately, thanks to Valni's krogan friend, they weren't having much success. In fact, judging by the yells of "Is that all you pyjak's got?" and the cries for back-up emanating from the narrow stairwell it sounded like Chaill was fighting every officer in C-Sec.

Vereen tried to focus on the data on screen, while her friend, Rui, was checking the manifests of the ships docked at the Citadel. That was when he noticed something.

"There's a turian ship making preparations to leave its mooring on the Presidium docks," he said. "It's the _Imperium_. It's has diplomatic clearance, I can't stop it."

"With the lockdown in place?" Vereen said, having to raise her voice over the sound of the battle. "Who's the _Imperium_ registered to?"

Rui checked the ship's details. "Haliat Armory."

* * *

The asari in Eclipse armour strode onto the _Imperium_ 's CIC. She had just escorted Teelia D'Veyra back to the Armali Council ship, the _Sword of Keres_. The asari envied her.

The design of turian ships had never appealed to her; they were too angular, nothing like the elegant lines and graceful curves that made asari ships the envy of the galaxy. Not that she would have to suffer being on the ship for much longer. The alliance between Eclipse and Haliat Armory was a marriage of convenience – Haliat Armory were already partnered with Armali Council by the time Eclipse discovered what the slaves were being sold for – but it was only temporary. Armali Council was about to get a new CEO. When Tusanna Cathropiln developed a conscience, and tried to go back on their deal, she had to be removed. Soon, Teelia D'Veyra would replace her as CEO. Eclipse would control Armali Council, and, in time, take over Haliat Armory as well. Eclipse would have the monopoly over the Collector technology. Armali Council and Haliat Armory were fools to think Eclipse would ever share power with them. Armali Council may have needed Eclipse to help capture all those people, but that all changed when Jona Sederis discovered Armali Council's plan. That's why Eclipse negotiated an alliance with the two companies. And soon the tech the Collectors supplied would give Eclipse – and Jona Sederis, especially – total control of the mass relays. And through them, control of the galaxy.

 _And I will be at Jona's side_ , the asari thought. _Together we'll rule everything._ _The power we'll have will be supreme_.

Her thoughts were distracted by one of the turians manning the communications station. "Ma'am!" he called out. "We have a problem. Traffic Control is denying us permission to leave the Citadel."

The asari scowled behind her helmet. The turian fools from Haliat Armory were forever trying her patience. She moved over to the console. "What do you mean?"

"Traffic Control is telling us there's a lockdown in place and denying our departure request."

"Use the diplomatic codes," the asari ordered. "Override the docking clamps."

The turian inputted the clearance codes and a dull clunk signalled the docking clamps had disengaged.

"We're free," he said.

The asari nodded. "Good. I trust there are no more problems?"

"Two of the guards haven't checked in."

"What? Where?"

"The Brig. It's the guards sent to transfer that woman down to the hold."

The asari cursed. "Why didn't you lead with that? Bring up the security feeds!" she barked.

The man tapped at his console. "The cameras on the security level aren't functioning, but there is a recording just before they went down…"

A holographic screen appeared and displayed a recording taken from the corridor on the security level and showed Severan being dragged towards the elevator by two guards. Her body was limp; she looked unconscious.

Suddenly she started to retch and cough. The guards stopped and one of them grabbed her by the shoulders.

That's when Severan attacked.

She unleashed a flurry of blows on the men, each one performed with unnerving precision, and within seconds, the men were brought to their knees.

She was pitiless. When both the guards lay still on the floor, Severan quickly unlocked her handcuffs, took the guard's weapons, checked the thermal clips, and then, almost as an afterthought, shot out the cameras.

The asari turned away from the screen, her whole body glowing with biotic energy. "Get a squad down there," she snarled. "Do _not_ let Severan off that deck. If you see her, shoot to kill!"

* * *

Valni rummaged frantically through the draws and cupboards in the storage locker, scouring the 'personal effect' cabinet in a desperate search for the one item that could save her life. After a minute of fruitless searching, Valni finally spotted it, and her heart soared.

"Found you!" she exclaimed as she pulled out her omni-tool.

She reattached the device to her wrist and activated the start-up sequence. The omni-tool sprang to life and an orange interface surrounded her arm. Valni immediately opened the comm-link. She held little hope of getting a signal, and sure enough the link was being jammed; there was no way of communicating with her team. Valni expected it, but the disappointment still hit like a blow to the chest. She swore under her breath and gripped her weapon tightly. At least she was still armed.

Then a noise caught her attention.

Valni moved to the doorway and peered into the corridor. The elevator opened and three armed turian men, flanked by two LOKI mechs with pistols, swept onto the deck.

Valni ducked back into hiding. She was outnumbered and outgunned, with no means of escape.

 _Except_ …

Valni activated her omni-tool, and searched for Lia'Vael's prototype hacking mod. It might give her the edge she needed. She waited, biding her time until the mechs had moved into range. She was going to have one chance at this.

The squad moved closer, moving past the two fallen guards lying unconscious in the corridor, and approached the storage locker. Valni could hear their footsteps growing louder. When they were just outside the door, she activated Lia'Vael's Area AI Hacking mod. An orange flash enveloped the LOKI mechs. They froze, the mech's armour alive with electrical energy.

"Disengaging friend/foe protocols," the mechs announced in oddly feminine voices.

Then they opened fire on the turians. The men hardly had a chance to react.

When the gunfire had stopped, Valni poked her head out. Three men lay dead on the floor and the mechs were standing over them, their weapons lowered, as if awaiting further orders. Lia'Vael's mod was working just as intended, it seemed. The hacking signal was being constantly refreshed. The mechs were still under her control.

Now she had allies.

Valni smiled.

"Thank you, Lia'Vael."

* * *

The skycar sped away from the Presidium towards the docks.

Zaalia, Timoleon and Erata were trying to listen to Vereen talking on the link from Traffic Control. Though it was hard to hear her over the noise of fighting in the background.

" _It's a ship called the_ Imperium," Vereen yelled. " _It's owned by Haliat Armory._ "

"Thanks, but Mallene Calis already spilled that little nugget of information," Zaalia said.

" _How'd you get her to talk_?" Vereen asked.

"Oh, Erata was very persuasive," Zaalia admitted, glancing at the asari engineer behind her who was busy checking her pistol. Mallene Calis had been reluctant to answer questions initially, but after Erata's interrogation techniques came into play she quickly proved to be quite forthcoming. Zaalia had never seen Erata lose control before. The change in her was almost frightening. Gone was her cheerful smile, replaced instead by a look of cold determination that suggested anyone who got in her way would experience her full fury. And having watched her unleash her full fury, Zaalia wasn't keen to get on her bad side.

"Mallene's with C-Sec. We handed her to a squad of officers," Zaalia said. _Which she's probably quite grateful about_ , she added to herself.

" _The_ Imperium _has left the docks_ ," Vereen shouted over the battle cries. " _I couldn't stop her, but I might be able to slow her down. If I create false hazards and misleading traffic signals, she might not get a clear exit corridor_."

"Do whatever you can," Zaalia told her. "We're heading to the _Threads of Fate_. The _Imperium_ won't leave Citadel airspace!"

* * *

Valni bounded up the stairwell heading towards the Engineering Deck, the alarms ringing in her ears. By now every guard on the ship would be on alert. She had lost the element of surprise.

She emerged from the stairwell and spotted a camera in the ceiling and took it out with a single shot from her rifle.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" an automated voice intoned.

Valni cursed. The shot had no doubt alerted security that she was on that level, but at least they wouldn't be able to track her movements easily. Valni wished she had her tactical cloaking equipped, or a kinetic barrier, but that had been removed from her jacket when she was unconscious. At least she had her omni-tool.

The two LOKI mechs followed obediently, still in the thrall of Lia'Vael's hacking mod.

She came to another intersection and glanced down the corridor. A turian emerged from a side door, looking around for the source of the gunfire. He turned away from her. Valni ducked back behind the wall and activated another program on her omni-tool.

An exact duplicate of her appeared at the other end of the corridor. The guard raised his weapon at the duplicate. That's when Valni charged. And her double charged, too.

The guard opened fire, the shots passing through Valni's duplicate as she rushed towards him. At the last second, the guard thrust out an arm to punch Valni's double, but Valni was already leaping into a flying kick. She hit the man in the back, sending him flying forwards and hitting the ground hard. A swift punch to the back of his head ensured he wouldn't get up again. Not for a while, at least.

Valni looked around; the fight didn't appear to have alerted any other guards.

The door at the far end of the corridor was marked 'Engineering'. Valni approached cautiously. Flattening herself against the wall, she let the two mechs take up positions in front of the door, and then punched the lock. The door opened and a hail of gunfire ripped into the mechs.

Valni watched the bipedal robots reduced to twisted lumps of metal, and waited. Whoever was in engineering would have to change their thermal clip at some point.

The gunfire ceased and Valni chanced a look into the room. Four turian guards, supported by three LOKI mechs and a gigantic YMIR heavy mech, were guarding the drive core.

Valni ducked back into cover and raised her omni-tool. She had no idea how many mechs she could hack at any one time. With a silent prayer to the Spirits, and a fervent hope Lia'Vael's hacking skills were as good as she hoped, Valni stepped out and activated the mod.

An orange flash enveloped the LOKI and YMIR mechs.

All four mechs stood rigid for a moment; the YMIR heavy mech announced its status in a deep, electronic voice.

"TARGETING ERROR."

The turian guards looked around in confusion. They tried to raise their weapons, but a second later, the YMIR mech wound up its minigun and cut them down.

In the silence that followed, Valni chanced stepping out into the doorway. The mechs didn't shoot at her, and their white armour was still emitting a faint orange glow.

"New targeting orders acknowledged," the LOKI mechs said.

Valni breathed a sigh of relief.

She rushed to the main console. The layout of the room was similar to the engineering deck on _Arcadias_ and much of it was familiar to her. She tried to call up the drive core power controls… but nothing happened. She tried a different console, but it was the same result. Every console had been code-locked. Short of blowing up the drive core, there was no way of shutting it down. For a fleeting moment, Valni _did_ consider destroying the core, but the knowledge the ship was carrying captives brought her back to her senses.

All the controls had been rerouted to the CIC. It was a standard safety precaution to prevent marauders commandeering the ship.

Valni raised her weapon, her resolve hardening. If she wanted to stop the ship, she needed to get to the CIC.

* * *

The main doors bridge of the _Threads of Fate_ opened and Zaalia, Erata and Timoleon spilled into the room.

They immediately set to work.

"Timoleon, take Lia'Vael's station," Zaalia ordered pointing at the engineering console that was normally occupied by Lia'Vael. "Erata, with me at weapons control."

Timoleon moved to his station as Zaalia and Erata settled into the pilot and co-pilot's seats.

Zaalia hit the controls and the bridge activated; lights and monitors came alive. Within seconds, Zaalia had brought the ship up to full power. She disengaged the mooring clamps and eased the ship out of the dock.

When they were clear of the station, Zaalia hit the comm. "Vereen, do you still have eyes on the _Imperium_?"

" _Yes_ ," Vereen shouted over the link. The sound of Chaill's battle with C-Sec had grown louder. " _Sending you the coordinates now. I'm deluging their navigation computer with false traffic hazards. But I can't slow them down much longer_."

"We're on our way. Keep those Haliat Armory bastards occupied as long as you can," Zaalia told her.

Beside her, Erata activated her console, but instead of calling up the weapons station, she was opening a comm-link.

"What are you doing?" Zaalia demanded.

"Calling in a favour," Erata replied grimly.

Erata connected with the Thessia comm-buoy. She tapped in a code and established a link. Then a blue-skinned asari with the same facial markings as Erata appeared on her screen.

" _Erata,_ " the asari said in surprise _._ " _What are you doing? This isn't an encrypted line_!"

"Then I'll be quick," Erata said coldly, "and you better listen, Cal!"

* * *

Invidius Ruthlain, the head of Haliat Armory, sat in his office on the Citadel Embassies talking to the new CEO of Armali Council over a secure link. He hated being away from the headquarters on Palaven, but the trip to the Citadel was necessary for the purposes of the merger. On his screen, the Eclipse operative Teelia D'Veyra was spinning him platitudes and singing his praises.

He was graciously returning the favour.

"I must congratulate you," he told Teelia D'Veyra. "The bombing of the conference was an inspired move."

"It provided a suitable diversion to capture Cathropiln. Our investors are rallying behind us, pledging their support. And our company stocks are climbing to record highs based on the strength of your statement," Teelia replied. "This 'act of terrorism' will send sales through the roof. And when this merger is complete, we'll have the most powerful conglomerate on Citadel Space. Nothing will stand in our way."

"I understand you left the Citadel?" Invidius asked.

"Yes, there's a matter on Omega I must attend to," Teelia replied, "but it shouldn't interfere with our plans."

"I look forward to working with you in the future, my dear," Invidius said. "I'm sure our partnership will be most amicable…"

Teelia was about to reply when an urgent call from Invidius' secretary interrupted them.

" _Sir! Sir! There's a squad of commandos_ …" she said over the comm, but the line went dead.

Then the office doors slid open and four black-clad asari commandos swept into the room. Invidius rose from his seat.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Invidius Ruthlain – we'd like you come with us, please," one of the commandos said.

Invidius almost laughed. "You're obviously not familiar with the concept of diplomatic immunity," he said with a sneer. "I have the ear of the Council."

The asari smiled. "You don't understand. We don't represent the Council. We represent the Network. There's evidence to suggest you conspired to steal information of a sensitive nature. The Matriarchs would like to have a word with you."

His sneer vanished.

Invidius stared down at the screen and saw a look of alarm flash across Teelia's face. The next thing he knew, Teelia killed the link, leaving him at the mercy of the asari commandos.

* * *

Valni entered the Crew Deck of the _Imperium_ at a dead run.

She slithered behind a pillar at the door leading to the mess hall and poked her head out. Most of the tables in the recreational area had been upended to create barricades and defences. But it looked abandoned; a cursory glance satisfied her it was deserted.

Valni snuck out and crept forward, keeping low to use the upturned tables as cover.

It wasn't until she reached the middle of the hall that all hell broke loose!

Haliat guards and mechs sprung up from their hiding places and unleashed a hail of bullets.

Caught in the relentless crossfire, Valni never stood a chance. She tried to shield her head with her arms as round after round ripped into the barricades, tearing the metal to pieces.

Valni fell, clutching at her chest, and still the enemy continued to rain fire down on her. Only when she lay unmoving in a crumpled heap did the guards move in.

Ten LOKI mechs surrounded her, with the Haliat guards bringing up the rear to surround the fallen enemy.

"Is she dead?" one of the guards asked.

Then her body flickered and vanished.

Valni emerged from the shadowed corner near the emergency ladder at the back of the hall and thrust out her hand. Her omni-tool flared and the ten mechs at the centre of the room were caught in a flicker of orange light. The Area AI Hack took effect, and the mechs turned on the guards. Then they opened fire.

The battle was brief, but violent. With half their number suddenly turning on them, the Haliat guards found themselves on the backfoot, and when a YMIR heavy mech suddenly appeared by the mess entrance, they had nowhere to run.

The YMIR brought it rocket launcher to bear. In the enclosed space, the enemy were quickly overwhelmed.

When the dust had cleared and the last guard hit the floor, Valni gazed at the scene of devastation. She had gained a further five surviving mechs from the battle. Now she had eight LOKIs and a YMIR in her arsenal. She was astonished Lia'Vael's mod was able to control so many at once. Her chances were looking better all the time.

But it wasn't over yet.

There were still another deck between her and the CIC.

* * *

By now, the erratic course of the _Imperium_ had attracted the attention of most of the Citadel, and in Traffic Control Vereen was busily trying to listen in on the chatter of the other controllers that were filtering through the comm.

" _We're monitoring internal explosions and small arms fire_ ," a male controller from the control room in the Citadel Tower said. " _Sounds like one hell of a firefight_."

" _Have you been able to establish contact_?"

" _They're not responding to hails_. _Is it a hijacking_?"

" _We don't have enough information to go on_."

" _Our priority is the protection of the station_ ," the first voice said. " _The Citadel fleet is on alert and the defence turrets are tracking the target_."

Vereen opened her comm. "Be advised, Citadel Tower. The _Imperium_ is suspected of being used to illegally transport captive slaves."

" _What? How do you know this_?" one of the controllers demanded.

"From C-Sec. The corvette shadowing it is a C-Sec vessel. The _Imperium_ cannot be allowed to leave Citadel airspace."

" _I'm getting interference on your line_ ," a female controller said. " _Sounds like a fight_."

"No, everything's fine here," Vereen insisted over the sound of the mass brawl. "Situation normal."

" _My records show the_ Imperium _has diplomatic clearance. Are you certain?_ " the female voice asked.

"Yes, absolutely certain."

" _Diplomatic clearance or not, if that ship presents a danger to the Citadel, it will be shot down_!" the male voice said.

Negative. Negative, Citadel Tower," Vereen said desperately. "My sister is on that ship. Innocent lives are at risk. Please, hold your fire."

" _Who is this?_ " the man demanded. " _What's your operating number_?"

* * *

Zaalia manoeuvred the _Threads of Fate_ in front of the _Imperium_ , blocking the ship's escape corridor, and trying to avoid the traffic that Traffic Control were diverting away from the turian-made cruiser. She glanced over at Erata, regarding the asari engineer with a newfound curiosity. The call she'd made to the asari, who Zaalia could only assume was her sister, had been illuminating. It sounded like there was no love lost between them. And judging by the way her sister had reacted, Zaalia could only assume Erata's family had some interesting connections.

"So, what is it your sister does, exactly?" Zaalia asked.

The look on Erata's face suggested she _really_ didn't want to discuss it, and Zaalia was quite glad when Vereen's voice cut through the air.

" _Zaalia! Citadel defences have their turrets tracking the_ Imperium _. They're threatening to shoot her down. I couldn't talk them out of it_!"

"Vereen, are you and Chaill safe?" Zaalia asked.

" _Yes! But I don't know how much longer we can hold out. Chaill's doing his best, but they're all over him._ "

" _I'm having a great time_!" Chaill roared over the comm, his voice strained. " _Making new friends here_!"

"Hold out as long as you can!" Erata told her.

At that moment, Timoleon called out from his station. "Urgently: We're being targeted!"

Before Zaalia could respond, a series of explosion rocked the ship.

The _Imperium_ had opened fire.

Zaalia struggled with the controls, trying to evade the barrage of missiles.

"Hope the barriers will hold!" she yelled. "Can you take out their gun-ports?"

Erata nodded. "I'll try. But we could really use some back-up now!"

Zaalia scowled. "Spirits, where the hell is T'Rani?"

* * *

The asari in Eclipse armour could hardly believe her eyes as she read the damage report in the _Imperium_ CIC. There were multiple fires all over the ship, several power conduits on the Crew Deck were heavily damaged and most of the guards were dead. She'd ordered most of the Haliat crew to defend the CIC, leaving the pilot and gunnery officer on deck, but it still wasn't enough. Severan's progress could be tracked just from the damage to the ship.

At the moment, the fighting was concentrated on the Quarterdeck, which, as far as the asari was concerned, was far too close to the CIC for her liking.

She activated the comm and yelled at the Haliat guards. "What are you idiots playing at down there? How can one turian give you so much trouble?"

It took a few seconds to get a reply, but when someone did, his voice was desperate.

" _She's not alone. She's got an army_!"

The asari activated the security feed and watched the carnage unfold.

On a balcony leading up to the CIC, Severan leapt over a crate with the swarm of mechs she was somehow controlling at her back.

Valni brought her rifle up. A controlled burst of fire sent two of the Haliat guards on the far side of the balcony diving for cover. Just then, a turian wielding a rocket launcher popped up from behind cover to Severan's right. She rolled behind a wall just as the man fired. The missile strafed the chest of the YMIR mech and it staggered under the blast, small explosions erupting over its body. Then the mech slumped, its arms hanging limp, and it blew up; the blast wiping out two of the LOKI mechs that were standing beside it.

Behind the man with the rocket launcher, a group of quadrupedal FENRIS mechs, resembling varren or Earth-born dogs, charged at Severan. Valni thrust out her hand and activated a remote hack. The FENRIS models stopped, their bodies glowing, then they turned and ran at the Haliat guards.

A series of explosions rocked the Quarterdeck as the suicidal FENRIS mechs self-detonated, killing the Haliat guards they were attacking.

The asari watched Severan advance towards the CIC, retrieving grenades from the fallen guards as she went, and moving ever closer.

The number of guards was dwindling. And Severan's army was growing.

The asari opened the comm and screamed at anyone who might still be alive.

"Stop sending mechs against her!"

* * *

Vereen heard the thump from her console. She turned to see Chaill lying flat on his back at the top of the stairs with several C-Sec officers piling on top of him. C-Sec had finally forced their way into the room and were swarming over the krogan's prone form.

"Gerumis! Zaalia!" Vereen called desperately into the comm. "C-Sec are inside! I can't…"

But that's all she could transmit as rough hands pulled her away from the console and pushed her roughly onto the floor, holding her fast.

On the _Threads of Fate_ , Zaalia heard Vereen's call for help. They could do nothing to help. Zaalia returned her attention to the _Imperium_.

The ship was continuing its assault. The _Threads of Fate_ had taken damage, but Zaalia had managed to evade most of the missiles. Beside her, Erata was doing her best trying to target the missile ports, but with Zaalia's evasive manoeuvres it was a losing battle. Zaalia knew she had to get closer to the ship to dock, but under these circumstances it was going to be difficult. Fortunately, she was a very skilled pilot.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't get the opportunity to prove it.

Because at that moment, the _Imperium_ was rocked by explosions.

The Citadel turrets had opened fire.

* * *

On the _Imperium_ 's CIC, the asari staggered under the impacts. her yellow armour showered by sparks. She checked the monitors. Damage reports were flooding in automatically, all of them stating the same thing: The _Imperium_ 's systems were failing.

The asari's self-preservation instincts kicked in. She knew a lost cause when she saw it.

"Evacuate!" she yelled.

The remaining crew didn't have to be told twice. The pilot and gunnery officer rushed from their consoles, making for the nearest escape pod.

But before she could even leave the CIC, the main doors slid open and five mechs emerged from the smoke.

They mechs opened fire and cut the turians down.

The asari ducked behind a console and gathered her energy. Then she stood up and threw a biotic shockwave at the intruders. The mechs were thrown across the room, their bodies landing in a heap outside the CIC.

Grabbing a rifle, the asari made for the exit, only to come face-to-mask with the woman who'd ruined all her plans. Severan appeared out of the smoke, blocking her path.

The asari lashed out with a biotic throw, but Severan was much faster than the mechs. She danced out of the way of the attack and brought her rifle up to fire. The asari reacted, projecting a barrier to shield herself. The rifle muzzle flashed and bullets ricocheted around the room. A biotic shockwave chest sent the turian sprawling, but Valni was on her feet in a flash, poised to attack.

The asari threw another attack, but Valni dodged to her left and the computer bank behind her exploded under the biotic onslaught.

Then the asari pounced, sending a flying kick at her chest.

Valni barely avoided the attack, losing her grip on the rifle and it flew across the room.

Disarmed, Valni retreated. She backed up to the main console at the front of the CIC.

The asari crouched, preparing for her next attack. "This is the end, Severan!" she taunted, and Valni gasped. The voice, though distorted by the helmet, was disturbingly familiar.

Valni glanced at the console, searching for anything that might help. And found it.

She was on a turian ship. She knew turian ships.

With a quick tap of the console behind her, Valni deactivated the deck plating.

The gravity failed. The asari was sent scrabbling for grip as her feet lifted off the deck. But Valni was prepared. She lifted her feet against the console and launched herself forward. She hit the merc in the stomach, her elbows extended for full impact. They careered into the bulkhead. Winded, the asari exhaled sharply. At the same moment, Valni slammed her hand into the wall and planted something there.

Valni twisted in the air and kicked the asari in the stomach, pushing herself away. Grabbing the edge of one of the monitors, Valni hauled herself behind the high-sided console and ducked. The console was the perfect shield.

Dazed, the asari now noticed the repeated beeping sound. She stared at the wall behind her… and the grenade that Valni had planted.

The asari tried to push herself away, but the next second, the grenade exploded.

The blast threw her against against the far wall, her body tumbling lifelessly in the air, unconscious or dead – Valni didn't care which.

Valni leapt for the console. She hit the controls and reactivated the deck plating. Valni felt gravity return and steadied herself. Then she looked at the CIC's view screen.

The _Imperium_ was crashing into the Citadel Ward!

Valni's hands flew over the controls, trying frantically to channel power to the thrusters.

Miraculously, the thrusters fired. Valni saw the ship start to rise. But too slowly. They were too close to the Citadel. Skyscrapers rushed past in a blur on either side of the ship. With rising horror, she realised a crash was inevitable.

Valni put the thrusters up to full power and tried to direct the ship between the buildings.

Then Valni saw something that made her heart soar. Ahead of her was the expansive armoured roof that protected Tayseri Ward's entertainment district. Valni redirected what little power she had to thruster control, piloting the ship towards the gabled roof.

And with a jarring impact, the Imperium crashed onto the protective, armoured roof.

Valni watched as the ship slid along the armoured roof. She flicked the retro-thrusters up to full power, but the slide was relentless. Valni could hear graunching sounds from the hull and feel the fierce vibrations and as the ship dug deep furrows into the armoured barrier.

In the view screen, the Dilinaga Concert Hall honed into view directly ahead.

Valni gritted her teeth, willing the ship to slow down.

"Spirits please!" she yelled.

But the ship continued to slide relentlessly forward.

 _We're not going to make it_! she thought.

She could make out individuals working on the scaffolding now. Engineers in pressure-suits turned to stare and point frantically at the approaching ship. In desperation, Valni turned off life-support and diverted all available power to the thrusters.

A sudden jolt sent her sprawling over the controls. It seemed to have the desired effect.

The ship was slowing.

Valni could only watch now as the massive concert hall drew ever closer. The scaffolding seemed to grow larger until it towered above the craft.

Then, with a final grinding crunch the ship hit the scaffolding. Momentum finally took hold and the ship lurched to a complete stop.

There was silence.

Valni looked down at the flashing console. The collision detectors were warning that the ship was just three metres from the Concert Hall!

Valni exhaled, letting let out the breath she'd been holding.

But then, with an echoing crash, the scaffolding collapsed.

Like a tower being demolished, the structure rained down on the ship. Valni heard a thump and looked up to see the posterior of an irate, but thankfully very much alive, asari engineer squirming on the hull. Fortunately, the micro-gravity above the Citadel's oxygen zone was only a fraction of what it was down in the Wards. The asari engineer would probably be bruised, but she'd be fine.

A second, third and fourth thump signalled more asari engineers were raining down on the ship, but Valni had wasn't concerned about them; she was focused on the asari in Eclipse armour lying in the CIC.

She strode over and squatted down by the asari's side to check her vitals. She was still breathing. The armour seemed to have taken the brunt of the blast. It had saved her life.

Valni turned her over onto her back and grabbed the helmet. She released the catches and wrenched the helmet off the asari's head and stared down in shock at the face beneath.

It wasn't the person she was expecting.

"YOU!"


	49. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed.

**_Imperium Crash Site, Dilinaga Concert Hall, Citadel – 01:10 GST – 25_ ** **_th_ ** **_June 2185 CE_ **

Zaalia passed through the _Imperium_ 's airlock into a scene of devastation.

The wreckage of destroyed mechs and bodies of Haliat Armory guards lined the deck; some of them dead, others groaning from their injuries. Fires still burned in places, the fire suppression system either unable to cope or offline, while acrid smoke billowing from broken crates and destroyed sensor conduits made visibility tricky.

Behind her, Timoleon and Erata entered the ruined deck with weapons drawn.

"Valni!" Zaalia yelled, peering through the smoke. "Where are you?"

Erata joined in the chorus, calling out Valni's name as C-Sec officers and medics started to swarm in from the airlock on the opposite side.

" _Over here_ ," a voice answered.

The team followed the sound of her voice and made for the CIC.

The smoke thinned as they got closer to the command centre. When suddenly a figure emerged through the haze.

Valni walked through the doors, dishevelled, and her jacket torn revealing her bloodied shirt beneath, but very much alive, and looking furious. She was holding a rifle in her right hand, and dragging an asari in Eclipse armour by the scruff of the neck in her left.

"Thank the Spirits you're safe," Zaalia began, but then the asari prisoner lifted her head, and the team stopped and stared at her in shock.

"Dereiss?" Zaalia exclaimed.

C-Sec Officer Dereiss gave the team a condescending smile.

"That's not her name," Valni said. "Her real name is Jela Sederis. She's Jona Sederis' sister."

Jela Sederis grinned, her teeth glistening with purple blood.

" _She's_ the mole?" Erata asked in astonishment.

Valni nodded grimly. "She was quick enough to admit it."

"Oh, you should see the looks on your faces," Jela Sederis laughed.

"She's been sending regular reports to Eclipse," Valni added. "Said she was proud to spy for her family."

"And you can be sure my sister will want to thank you personally for this," Jela taunted. Valni threw her down at the feet of the C-Sec officers.

"Dereiss… Sederis," Zaalia muttered with a shake of her head. "It's been under our nose the whole time. She literally spelled it out for us!" Zaalia turned to Jela. "What? Was that supposed to be funny?" she accused.

Jela Sederis laughed again as the C-Sec officer cuffed her wrists.

"She's been monitoring our comms," Valni said. "Every call we've made was backed up on a datafile. And that's not all. I found a recording on her omni-tool of a call between Lia'Vael and Sekat. T'Rani isn't who she says she is. She's a fraud! Her whole identity is fake."

"Then who is she?" Zaalia asked.

"That one won't tell me," Valni said, pointing at the grinning asari.

"But… we spoke to T'Rani on the link," Erata said, her eyes growing wide. "She said she'd sent Lia'Vael down to the Lower Wards. We haven't been able to contact her since."

Valni's expression darkened. "Where is T'Rani now?"

"She's with the Council," one of the C-Sec officers said. "They convened a hearing in the Citadel Tower. The councillors are demanding to know who's responsible for the bombing and the crash."

Zaalia turned to Valni. "Well, let's ask T'Rani who she really is," she said.

Valni nodded. "Search the hold. This ship was transporting captives. And lock that one up!" she told the officers restraining Jela. "I want a squad to meet us at the Citadel Tower. Do not let T'Rani leave those chambers! Where's Chaill?"

"They arrested him. Your sister, too," Erata explained. "She was helping us track the _Imperium_."

Valni pointed at the C-Sec officer. "Have Chaill and Vereen released immediately! And tell Chaill to meet us in the Citadel Tower." Valni stormed towards the airlock with her team hot on her tail. "We're going to end this!"

* * *

The elevator announced its arrival with a small ping. The doors opened and Valni's team swept into the Citadel Tower like the Spirit of Vengeance.

Inquisitor Passcal was waiting for them. Chaill stood some distance behind him, guarded by a squad of C-Sec officers who were all sporting bruises and blackeyes. Evidently Chaill had put up quite a struggle.

The Inquisitor moved to intercept Valni.

"Severan! What do you mean by…?" he began, but was quickly silenced by a large hand grabbing him around the throat.

Timoleon lifted the Inquisitor off his feet. "Threateningly: You're in our way, little man!"

Valni glanced at the officers surrounding Chaill. "Release him!" she ordered. Her expression suggested she wasn't about to take no for an answer. She gestured at Chaill. "Follow me."

Timoleon dropped Passcal at the feet of his guards, the Inquisitor coughing fitfully.

Chaill fell into step beside Valni as the group powered towards the Council Chambers. They marched up the steps. Valni offered a gun to Chaill, but the krogan shook his head.

"I'm not gonna need it!" he growled, flexing his fingers.

On the uppermost level was the Council Chambers. Fashioned in a circular arena, it's distinguishing feature was a magnificent sunken garden covered by a glass roof. On the far side of the garden stood the four councillors representing the humans, turians, asari and salarians. While directly opposite was the audience chamber, a platform sometimes called the Petitioner's Stage.

Surrounding the Chambers was the spectator gallery. Despite the lateness of the hour, a large group of people were watching the proceedings, including the unmistakable shape of Timoleon's elcor partner, Theano.

T'Rani was on the stage addressing the Council; Valni caught the tail end of her address, "… catch the perpetrators responsible," she was telling the assembly. Behind her stood Executor Pallin. Valni sincerely hoped that the Executor was still on her side. At this point, she had no idea who to trust.

She moved forward, ignoring Executor Pallin and T'Rani, and strode up to the front of the platform to address the Councillors directly.

"I have urgent news for the Council. You have been deceived! I have the confession of a captured Eclipse spy, and the recording of a call made to a member of my own team. Do not believe the testimony of this woman. She is _not_ Amélia T'Rani!"

The revelation drew murmured gasps from the gallery. Chaill growled loudly at T'Rani. Executor Pallin draw his pistol and point it at the false Maven, Zaalia and Erata followed suit, levelling their weapons at her head. An expectant hum spread through the chambers. Behind the team, the C-Sec officers closed ranks, hemming them in. The murmur died down as the people on the gallery watched with renewed interest.

The reaction from the Council was far less emotive. They stared impassively at Valni and 'T'Rani', their faces schooled by years of experience not to give away a hint of emotion.

As for T'Rani, her only reaction was a small smile spreading across her face.

The moment lingered until it was broken by the asari councillor.

"We're aware of that," she said.

Valni looked sharply at the Councillor. "You are?!"

"You are?!" Pallin repeated with a frown. He didn't lower his weapon.

Valni stared between the imposter and the Council. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't this.

Then, 'T'Rani', or whatever her name was, chuckled softly and looked at the asari councillor.

"I told you she was good."

The imposter turned back, gazing at the weapons being trained on her. "Perhaps, to help calm matters as tempers seem to be a little frayed, I should reintroduce myself?" She raised her right hand to her breast. "Major Aisa T'Moirai – Spectre Selection Committee."

Valni didn't try to hide her surprise. She felt her mouth drop open but she didn't care; she was past caring how many people saw her confusion.

Her team weren't so restrained.

"What?" Executor Pallin thundered.

"Excuse me?" Zaalia exclaimed.

"You hid that secret well!" Erata told her.

"Genuine surprise: Well, grease me up and call me Souzie!"

" _Seductively: Maybe later_!" a monotone voice called from the gallery.

Chaill was far from convinced. He glowered at the asari Major. "If that's true, then where is Lia'Vael?" he demanded.

Just then, another voice called out behind them. " _I'm coming_!"

Valni turned. Somebody was trying to push their way through the crowd of C-Sec officers. The guards moved aside one-by-one as an unseen figure threaded through them accompanied by polite requests to make room, until, finally, the guards parted and the speaker emerged.

Carrying a computer tablet in one hand, and clad in her distinctive Goddess Essentials enviro-suit, was Lia'Vael.

The quarian strode up the steps, pausing very briefly to tenderly caress Chaill's shoulder as she passed by. Then she moved behind the woman formally known as T'Rani and handed her the tablet. Lia'Vael turned to Valni and gave her a cheerful wave, her luminous eyes shining brightly behind her mask.

"Lia'Vael graciously agreed to act as my official representative for the SSC to the Citadel Archives," Major T'Moirai explained. "She may have been out of contact for a while."

"Is that your official report?" the asari councillor asked.

"It is." Aisa T'Moirai referred to the tablet Lia'Vael had given her. "Officer Severan has demonstrated outstanding resilience in the face of overwhelming odds and leadership skills above and beyond the call of duty. Her achievements over the past two months include infiltrating a human ceremony and conducting delicate negotiations with a businessman who was threatening violence against her – a situation she expertly defused.

"Her bravery in orbit around the planet Eingana saved not only the lives of her crew but bought valuable time allowing the repair and safe re-entry of her ship.

"She led a mission to infiltrate a Blood Pack base, defeating multiple vorcha shock troops, and by extension, helping to save the lives of elcor marines, to say nothing of the rescue of hanar, volus, and krogan captives.

"Based on my assessment, her actions on Tuchanka not only saved the life of a krogan newborn of the dominant clan but also strengthened ties with the clan leader, and helped open a dialogue between the krogan and Council representatives…"

"Wait," Zaalia interrupted, "these missions… they were all _tests_?" she asked incredulously.

"They began as live field exercises," Major T'Moirai replied, "but as the investigation into the abductions advanced, the mission took priority, and Severan proved to be highly adaptable. You all were."

"Is there more?" The turian councillor asked.

T'Moirai nodded. "An infiltration mission on Illium, the details of which have to remain classified for security reasons, was completely successful, though not without problems. Releasing more information would put certain individuals at risk of exposure…" T'Moirai cleared her throat. "Severan and her team came under fire during a rescue of several captives who had been taken as slaves on Omega. Despite being severely outnumbered, her actions rallied the team. The enemy were routed and the mission succeeded with zero casualties.

"As you are aware, there was a bomb on the Presidium. The conspirators have been identified. As of this moment I can reveal the arrest of several high-ranking members of Armali Council and Haliat Armory, as well as the successful rescue of more captives found on a ship that crashed on Teysari Ward that were due to be sold as slaves. Severan brought down the ship from the inside and killed or captured the criminals responsible, and she completed all this while herself under investigation by a Hierarchy Inquisitor. A matter that will be concluded in a moment.

"She is a warrior, a leader, a diplomat, and a peace-maker. I can think of no finer representative to join the Spectre ranks."

The asari councillor gave Valni a searching look. "Then the only question that remains is: Will officer Severan take on the responsibilities that a Spectre rank demands? No-one has bade you give your opinion on the matter. What say you?"  [Mass Effect OST - Spectre Induction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk8gVWOy7uo)

Valni hesitated. This was all happening so quickly. She'd barely had time to process the last few minutes; her mind was still playing catch-up. She glanced back, silently seeking advice from her teammates.

Zaalia looked shocked by these revelations, but gave a firm nod of encouragement.

Erata's expression was sad rather than confused, but she too smiled faintly, and then winked.

Lia'Vael's reaction was the most enthusiastic: she was almost bouncing and flashed a quick thumbs-up and a nod.

Chaill's response was a shrug and a toothy grin, though most of his attention seemed to be focused on Lia'Vael.

Valni turned to face the Council. "I… I serve at pleasure of the Hierarchy, and if serving the Council will serve the Hierarchy, then you will not find me wanting. My arm is yours."

The Council looked at each other, silently deliberating and reaching their own conclusions. Then they inputted their decision into the computer consoles in front of them.

The asari Councillor looked up. "Officer Severan – step forward."

As if in a daze, Valni took a few tentative step towards the Council, acutely aware of the multitude of eyes watching her with interest. She suddenly felt naked, as if stripped of all defences, and as she caught a glimpse of herself projected on the huge display clad in her ripped and blood-splattered 'Hello Krogi' shirt, she realised that wasn't far from the truth. The breath caught in her throat. Her heart was thumping so loudly she thought the whole auditorium would hear.

The asari Councillor spoke again, formally, carefully, as if reciting a mantra. "It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

The salarian Councillor spoke. "Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."

Then the human Councillor took up the mantle, "Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

The turian Councillor swept his hands behind his back and stood straighter at his podium. Valni thought she saw a look of pride flash across his face. "Spectres bear a great burden. The protectors of galactic peace, both our first _and_ last line of defence. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are a credit to your people," the asari Councillor said, her voice softening. "Few who are passed over by the SSC are ever considered again, let alone for a third time. Your actions have proved you are more than worthy to join the Spectre ranks."

Somehow, Valni managed to find her voice. "I am honoured. I promise to uphold the precepts of the Council and the Hierarchy. I won't let you down."

"This hearing is concluded," the asari Councillor announced.

Then the councillors turned and retreated from the chambers.

Major T'Moirai sidled up to Valni. "I imagine you have plenty of questions?"

"To put it mildly!"

T'Moirai smiled. She opened her omni-tool and synced it with Valni's. "Come see me later at this address. I'll explain everything."

Before Valni could reply, T'Moirai slipped away into the growing crowd of admirers surrounded Valni.

"Spectre Severan," Zaalia said approvingly. "It has a nice ring to it."

"So, T'Rani was SSC all this time, eh?" Erata mused with a wry smile. "Who'd have thought asari could be so sneaky?"

"I know!" Lia'Vael agreed. "I only found out because Sekat discovered her identity was fake. I think he was trying to show off or something."

"And she took you into her confidence?" Zaalia asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, I was out of contact. The Citadel Archives have very good shielding. I understand I missed some exciting fights?"

In reply, Chaill pulled her into a tight hug.

Lia'Vael eagerly returned the embrace, burying her mask in his neck.

It didn't look like Chaill was going to let go anytime soon.

* * *

The doctors at Huerta Memorial were all busy. The night shift had been supplemented by a few doctors from the day shift working extra hours.

Valni moved into the Wards, glancing at the captives rescued from the hold of the Imperium. It was a relief to know they were safe, but Valni was looking for a one person in particular. It didn't take her long to find her.

Vereen was talking to one of the doctors who had operated on Ethan.

"… He should be out of danger now, "Valni heard as she approached. "The bullet perforated his stomach and lower intestine. We repaired the damage and he should make a full recovery."

"Thank you, doctor," Vereen said. "If he needs a blood transfusion, then I'm sure the other dock workers will…"

"You don't need to worry," the doctor assured her, "we have an ample blood supply, but thank you for the offer. You should be able to see him in a moment."

The doctor hurried away. Valni approached her sister.

"Reen."

"Valni!" Vereen turned and hugged her sister. "Oh, thank the Spirits!" she said, sobbing. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine. How's Ethan?"

"They say he's recovering, but I haven't seen him."

"Why don't you go in?"

"I'm not sure he'd want to see me…" Vereen fretted. "I feel like this is my fault."

Valni pulled away from her sister's hug. "You won't know until you go in there."

Vereen nodded. "I'm just afraid of what he might think. I mean, look at what's happened to him since we met."

"Don't let that stop you," Valni insisted. "You'll regret it if you didn't try."

Vereen wiped her eyes. "Yeah… Anyway, what's this I hear about your new job title? We have a Spectre in the family?"

Valni grinned. "Yeah. I keep thinking there's been a big mistake and my name has got mixed up with someone else's."

Vereen returned the grin. "Yeah, someone's going to get the sack for this!" They laughed, the tension easing, if not entirely fading. Vereen stroked Valni's mandible. "I'm so proud of you. Dad would be too…"

Valni nodded. She glanced over at Ethan's ward room. "You should go in."

Vereen swallowed nervously, but nodded. She walked over to his room. The doors slid open and she tentatively approached his bed.

Ethan was propped up on the bed, his chest bare, with a square bandage stuck to his abdomen.

His eyes fluttered opened as she approached and he smiled.

"Hey, there…"

"Hi," she said.

"I was just having the weirdest dream…" Ethan said, his voice drowsy.

"What was it about?"

"I met a stunning girl… and she kept getting me into these crazy situations."

Vereen nodded.

"We'd go out on dates, and she'd… have me massage her feet, and… get naked in strange places, and then go swimming, even though she hated it…" Vereen smiled hesitantly. "But these men kept showing up. They would try to tear us apart… They'd… attack me. One of them even tried to shoot me. That was a strange dream. Strange… I didn't like that part."

Vereen's head slumped forward, her heart sinking.

"But you know what?" Ethan asked in a sleepy voice. Slowly, he reached for her hand, and slipped his fingers between hers. "I wouldn't let them do it… I wouldn't let them win. I wanted to fight for this girl… To beat those men… I would fight for her."

A grin spread across Vereen's face. She sank down on the bed and leaned in to touch her forehead against Ethan's. He reached up and cupped her mandible in his hand.

Valni watched Vereen embrace Ethan.

Without a sound, she backed out of the room and left the couple alone…

* * *

Valni retreated to her apartment to shower and change into a fresh set of civvies before taking a skycar to the address T'Moirai had given her. The address led Valni to a nondescript, but well-appointed, apartment building on Tayseri's mid-Ward.

The building seemed to be half empty when she arrived. Valni hardly met another soul as she climbed the stairs to the uppermost floor.

At the end of a long corridor were two asari guards wearing commando leathers standing outside an apartment.

"Go right through, Spectre," one of the asari told her before she'd said a word.

Valni obediently stood between them and pressed the door buzzer.

The door opened, but the person who answered prompted Valni to think she had the wrong address.

It was an elcor. And not one she recognised.

"Friendly welcome: Please, come in," the elcor said in a deep but distinctly feminine voice.

Valni followed her inside.

It was a studio apartment, with open plan rooms, very large and comfortable looking sofas and chairs, and an observation window taking up one side of the room.

"Graciously: Please, make yourself at home. Aisa will be out shortly."

Valni thanked the elcor and watched her move into one of the back rooms.

Valni took the opportunity to look around.

Hanging on the walls Valni spotted several pictures of Aisa T'Moirai with the elcor Valni had just met. Most of the them depicted what Valni assumed to be vacation shots taken on various planets.

But one image caught her eye. On the wall above a recessed fireplace was a picture of Aisa with her head resting on the shoulder of an asari with light-blue skin. A few seconds later, the image was replaced by another showing the asari couple wrapped in an intimate embrace. It was obvious they were pair-bonded and Valni thought it strange that such an intimate memento of Aisa's previous relationship would take pride of place in the apartment.

As she watched, the image changed again to show Aisa standing by her partner's bedside. Her asari partner was lying in what Valni assumed was a hospital bed, cradling a blue-skinned asari new-born in her arms. Valni looked again at the image of Aisa with her asari partner. The image spoke of happier times, maybe of simpler times. The couple looked so content, so happy as they cradled they new-born child…

Valni wasn't at all surprised when a high-pitched voice called out behind her.

"Vally!"

She turned and a young child dashed into the room – an asari Valni hadn't seen in almost two months.

"You came back," the blue-skinned child cried as she ran into Valni's waiting arms. "I knew you would."

Valni gathered the child up and hugged her tight. She looked much healthier than when she'd rescued her from Ker.

Behind her, Aisa emerged from the back room, wearing a simple white top, loose white leggings, and an Emotion Emulator translator. The asari took the Emulator off her head.

Valni smiled at Aisa, understanding settling on her.

"You're her father."

Aisa nodded.

"You could have told me. Why the cloak and dagger routine?"

"To protect Triana," Aisa explained, nodding at the giggling bundle of joy in Valni's arms. "After you rescued her I wanted to send her back to Tessa's family on Thessia. I thought she'd be safe there. Unfortunately, her immediate family… refused to have anything to do with her…"

Aisa stroked the young asari's crest.

"We were estranged, Tessa and I; driven apart by her family's disapproval and my own selfishness. They didn't accept me. Or us. They didn't want her to be with another asari. I couldn't bear the constant criticism. Things started to fall apart after Triana was born. We started to notice something was different about her in the third year. The doctors told us she wasn't like other children. Weak Biotic Potential, they told us. She'd never be able to do any of the things other asari can. Naturally, her family blamed me for that. And their attitude wasn't helped by the fact she's a Pureblood like me."

Triana huffed and scowled at Aisa. "Daddy said a swear."

"Yes, naughty daddy," Aisa said with a grin. "Hey, why don't you help Morran in the kitchen? Then we can talk over breakfast."

"Okay," Triana happily agreed. Valni set her down and she ran towards the kitchen.

"Don't forget your Emulator," Aisa reminded her.

"I won't!" Triana yelled.

They watched her dance away into the kitchen.

"Those bastard mercs targeted her," Aisa said when she'd gone. "Because of what she was. And they killed Tessa to do it. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again. But I wanted to meet the woman who'd brought Triana back to me. I did some digging, looked into your background. Then I found out you'd been rejected for Spectre candidacy… twice." Aisa smiled.

"That's why you posed as T'Rani?"

"Partly. I also wanted to see your skills in action. Situational Judgment Tests are not uncommon in Spectre selection. Most candidates give the best results when they don't know they're being assessed. I had to gauge how you'd cope under different conditions and scenarios. And after you killed the krogan at the opera house, it confirmed my faith in you."

"But that's not the only reason you did it," Valni said.

Aisa shook her head. "I had to remain hidden for Triana's sake. The mercs might come back for her if they knew where she was. Plus, Executor Pallin does not look favourably on Spectres. He doesn't think anyone should be above the law. The assessment needed to be impartial and I didn't need his interference affecting the results."

"What about Lia'Vael?"

"Taking Lia'Vael into my confidence complicated matters. Sekat discovered T'Rani was an alias and he just had to show off to her. He's a smart salarian – arrogant and egotistical, certainly, but a talented specialist. Though if he's not careful, his ego may catch up with him.

"When he blurted it out to Lia'Vael, I knew I had to come clean. She agreed to keep my secret and acted as my representative to the Citadel Archives to retrieve your records for official approval by the Council." She chuckled. "Sending a quarian into the Archives stirred up a real hornet's nest, let me tell you."

"Did anyone try to stop her?"

"Not when she had the authority of the SSC," Aisa laughed. "Oh, what I would have given to have seen the looks on the archivist's faces!"

Just then, Triana – with an Emotion Emulator covering her head – and the elcor, Morran, appeared in the kitchen door and announced breakfast was ready.

Valni politely accepted Aisa's offer to stay for a meal (the smell of cooking made Valni realise just how hungry she was) and together they sat down to eat.

Triana asked about Valni's work and she was happy to regale the young asari with (family-friendly) tales of her adventures. Triana was especially taken with stories of Zaalia riding Timoleon into battle.

Much later, under orders from Aisa, Valni demonstrated how Zaalia had charged the enemy, with Valni acting as the steed.

And her first Spectre assignment was to carry Triana on her back as she listened to the young asari squeal with unbridled delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the culmination of many different story threads. Feedback and reviews are always appreciated and greatly encouraged, but could I ask that if you do comment you please try to avoid spoilers to preserve the secret for the pleasure of other readers. 
> 
> There are a couple of surprises left to come.
> 
> Thank you for reading. You're all stars.


	50. The Parting of the Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team go their separate ways.

" _Welcome to Citadel NewsNet, I'm Emily Wong. Citadel authorities have arrested the CEO of Armali Council on kidnapping and slavery charges. Matron Tusanna Cathropiln is accused of conspiring with the head of Haliat Armory, Invidius Ruthlain, to sell Citadel citizens to an unknown third party in exchange for unregistered technology. The conspiracy was exposed by newly appointed Spectre, Valni Severan. Born on Palaven, Officer Severan was herself a victim of the kidnapping ring, but fought back and succeeded in downing the slavers' ship before it could leave Citadel airspace. The Haliat Armory ship,_ Imperium, _crashed on Tayseri Ward, narrowly avoiding a collision with the Dilinaga Concert Hall. C-Sec search and rescue teams recovered a number of survivors who were due to be sold as slaves. The scandal has rocked the corporate world with both the Asari Republics and Turian Hierarchy stepping in to save the corporate giants from financial collapse. The companies have been placed under emergency administration with interim leaders expected to take over. Cathropiln has reportedly entered a plea bargain and is seeking immunity from prosecution. A full investigation is ongoing._

" _In other news, Alliance officials are reporting strange energy readings from the Omega 4 relay. While no ships have ever returned after going through the relay, scans suggest it has been used recently. Alliance officials are on alert…_ "

* * *

**_Citadel Embassies, Presidium, Citadel – 10:10 GST – 28_ ** **_th_ ** **_June 2185 CE_ **

Inquisitor Passcal entered the office on the Citadel Embassies, escorted by two C-Sec guards. Several people were waiting for him in the office. Newly appointed Spectre Severan, dressed in simple black leggings and a dark-blue jacket, stood casually by the window, her back to the view of the Presidium and hands clasped behind her. To her right was Executor Pallin, while sat behind the desk was a stern-faced turian; a man Passcal instantly recognised – his immediate superior, the head of Internal Affairs.

Passcal mentally prepared himself. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. The office was where he had first met Severan, though he had studied her file extensively before meeting her. It seemed fitting the office would serve as the location of his hearing. But he wasn't planning on going down without a fight.

"Inquisitor," Valni greeted him brightly. "Glad you could join us."

"Spectre," Passcal grunted.

"Let's make this quick, shall me?" the head of Internal Affairs announced.

Inquisitor Passcal marched up to the desk and stood before his superior, pointedly ignoring Severan and Executor Pallin. The guards kept a respectful distance behind him.

"We are here to examine Inquisitor Passcal's conduct during his investigation of then Warrant Officer Severan for treason against the Hierarchy," the head of Internal Affairs said. "Based on the events of the past few days, I think we can dismiss the charges levelled at Spectre Severan. That only leaves the question of Inquisitor Passcal's actions during his investigation. A number irregularities have been brought to my attention, supported by the testimonies of several high-ranking figures in the Asari Republics and Turian Hierarchy…"

Passcal interrupted him. "If you're referring to Legate Trajan, I can assure you that his testimony is highly suspect…"

"Legate Trajan is dead," Valni said.

Passcal looked sharply at her. "Really?" he said with interest, his shoulders relaxing as a small smile played on his lips. "That is unfortunate. Was he killed by your hand?"

"No. Jela Sederis executed him. For failing Eclipse. It was Trajan who sent those mercs to capture me at the opera house."

The Inquisitor blinked and clamped his mandibles against his cheeks, the involuntary response betraying his feelings. " _Trajan_ was responsible?"

"He was," Valni confirmed. "He boasted about it before he died. He even outlined their entire plans for me."

"And what were those plans?" Passcal demanded.

"That is confidential information," the head of Internal Affairs said curtly.

"Authorities searched his office at Haliat Armory," Valni added. "They found the records of the calls he made to the Blue Suns, they confirm he hired the mercs directly. He wasn't very good at hiding the evidence. His incompetence knew know bounds."

"This is news to me," Passcal confessed. "I was not aware of that."

The head of Internal Affairs grunted. "Evidently. Otherwise you would not have allowed him to manipulate you so freely."

"Or let the Eclipse spy leak information to you about our mission to Illium," Executor Pallin put in.

The Inquisitor bristled. "Do you have any evidence to corroborate that claim?"

"Jela Sederis confirmed she planted the data package on your desk. She was quite proud of it, frankly. She seems to be under the delusion her sister will break her out from jail."

"Eclipse gave you information on Severan, and you used it to disrupt her taskforce, thereby aiding Eclipse's plans," the Executor accused. "They were using you."

"One must wonder how C-Sec let an Eclipse spy work for them," Passcal said.

"Do not try to divert blame, Inquisitor!" his superior snapped. "You are the one at fault here. You brought Legate Trajan into a sensitive investigation and compromised your position by liaising with him! I've read the transcript of your conversations. He kept you in the loop. He regularly updated you with timetables detailing the release of Haliat Armory's latest tech. Technology that could aid the Hierarchy in their fight against our enemies – especially Cerberus."

"He played on your prejudice of humanity," Valni said. "He obviously recognised a kindred spirit. You brought him into the investigation. You should own that."

"He was evidently a cold and calculating liar," Passcal said in his defence. "Had I known the truth, I would have executed him myself."

"You allowed your own prejudice to cloud your investigation," the head of Internal Affairs continued. "Trajan exploited that. He manipulated you. And you let him. Maybe your time as a member of the hastatim has blinded you? You see traitors everywhere."

"One wonders how many innocents you condemned while working for the hastatim?" Valni said.

"My past is not on trial here," Passcal objected.

"No, but it is a contributing factor to our present situation," his superior told him. "I see now it was a mistake to promote you to the role of Inquisitor."

Passcal's face paled, his mandibles flaring wide with concern. "Sir… If my position is in doubt…?"

"I blame myself!" his superior said, cutting him off. "I must bear the responsibility for this. It grieves me to admit it, but your promotion was evidently a lapse in judgement."

The head of Internal Affairs rose from the desk.

"As head of the Office of Internal Affairs, it is ordered that you, Commander Passcal, be stripped of the rank of Inquisitor."

Passcal stood ramrod straight, his eyes glassy and expression strained. "Yes, sir," he said. "Do you also require my resignation from Internal Affairs?"

"No. Fortunately, we have another role in mind." The man gestured at Valni. "Due to Spectre Severan's efforts to re-establish relations with the krogan, the Clan Leader has agreed to allow a representative from the Hierarchy to liaise with them on minor matters."

Passcal frowned, his expression suddenly growing worried. "Sir? What are you saying?"

"It has been decided that you should be that representative," Valni told him. "You will be the Hierarchy presence on Tuchanka."

"What?" Passcal growled.

"Think of it as an ambassadorial role," Valni said; she couldn't stop the smile forming on her face. "It will be the face of the Hierarchy to Clan Urdnot."

"You will be stationed on a CDEM orbital battlestation for most of your tour. However, the job will not be without hardship," the head of Internal Affairs said. "You will need to be on the ground and interact with the local clan members. In addition to patrolling and reconnoitring key areas around the Kelphic Valley."

"The Kelphic Valley? It's a wasteland!" the former Inquisitor protested.

"This is a priority order. The Hierarchy have assets on the krogan homeworld, or more specifically _under_ the krogan homeworld. Part of your responsibilities will be to ensure those assets remain… undisturbed."

"But… Tuchanka, sir?" Passcal began. "A turian on Tuchanka is a prime target. Without backup, Spirits only knows what those savages will do!"

"It is for the good of the Hierarchy. And I'm confident a man as resourceful as yourself will do their very best to carry out his orders…"

"Just close your eyes and think of Palaven," Valni told him.

Passcal knew when he was fighting a losing battle. "When do I leave?"

"Immediately," his superior said. "There's a shuttle waiting for you at the Presidium docks. You have 30 minutes to pack."

Passcal's face was a picture of indecision. He looked like he was trying to decide whether to attack Valni or storm out of the room.

In the end, his training took over, and he saluted his superior, and then turned and left the room.

Valni watched him leave. She had enjoyed that a lot more than she cared to admit.

* * *

**_Bridge, Threads of Fate, Citadel Docks – 12:30 GST_ **

The repairs to the ship were almost complete.

At the moment, only Zaalia's legs visible as she lay under her console, Lia'Vael was sitting the engineering station and Erata was checking the haptic interface of the mosaic.

"Cathropiln is trying to avoid prosecution?" Zaalia asked from beneath the console.

"In exchange for a full testimony, yeah!" Erata confirmed.

"Unbelievable," Zaalia remarked. "Then what prompted her to give us that datafile?"

"Probably when she realised who was behind those assassination attempts," Erata suggested. "Eclipse wanted the tech for themselves and Cathropiln was in the way. That's how Armali Council kept the mercs sweet. They handed over top of the line technology and prototypes to help give the mercs an edge."

"Like the omni-blade mod?" Lia'Vael asked from her station.

"Exactly," Erata said.

Lia'Vael shook her head. "All this had been going on for years; do you think the Collectors would have ever given them the ability to control the relays?"

"Hard to say," Erata said. "It's possible the Collectors would have kept drip-feeding Armali and Haliat schematics and advanced tech, but I get the feeling they might have kept stringing the companies along indefinitely. I don't think they would have shared their tech to control the relays."

Zaalia clambered from beneath her console. "All those people killed for a plan that might never have worked."

"And we still don't know why the Collectors were taking the colonists," Lia'Vael said.

"Well, hopefully Commander Shepard took those monsters out," Zaalia said firmly.

"Do you think what they said about Shepard the _Normandy_ crew dying is true?"

"Goddess, I hope not!" Erata said quietly.

"So why did Eclipse need to infiltrate Lidanya's staff?" Lia'Vael asked.

"They needed a Matriarch with of high-level access to the Network," Erata said, "and Lidanya was often away from Illium on the _Destiny Ascension_. By using Lidanya's computer, they were able to monitor allied patrols to move their slaves undetected. They even used the Matriarch's own computer to coordinate the movements of the mercs and slavers. The Blood Pack, the Blue Suns – Eclipse were manipulating them all. If the other mercs got caught, then Eclipse had deniability. It was all working perfectly. If we hadn't infiltrated Lidanya's apartment and discovered the truth, that Eclipse spy might still be there. Jona Sederis had everyone fooled"

Lia'Vael finished her repairs. "Now the Matriarchs know what Eclipse were doing, what will happen to them?"

"The galaxy just got a lot smaller for Sederis! There will be very few places she can run where the Network won't find her."

"What about Omega? That's not controlled by the Matriarchs," Zaalia pointed out.

"No, but it's controlled by _a_ Matriarch," Erata replied. "If something threatens her domain, Aria won't hesitate to act. And don't underestimate the reach of the Network. Omega may not be in asari controlled space, but that doesn't mean the Matriarchs aren't watching…"

Zaalia nodded slowly. "Your sister is on Omega, isn't she? I hope she'd safe?"

"Chora can take care of herself. She always has. My family are very resourceful."

"Yeah…" Zaalia regarded Erata thoughtfully. "How many sisters do you have, by the way?"

Before she could answer, Valni entered, followed by their former Maven, Major T'Moirai.

"How are the repairs?" T'Moirai asked.

"Almost done," Lia'Vael declared.

"Excellent. Zaalia, Lia'Vael, would you two mind joining Chaill just outside the ship on the dockside? I need to speak to Erata and our new Spectre for a moment."

Zaalia and Lia'Vael agreed and quietly left the room.

T'Moirai turned to face Valni and Erata.

"What is it?" Erata asked.

"The human councillor just received a message from the _Normandy_ ," T'Moiroi began. "The ship re-entered the Omega 4 relay. Shepard sent a message informing the Alliance of their success. The Collector base was destroyed. It's over."

"The _Normandy_ is back?" Valni asked. Aisa nodded. "What about the crew? Are they safe?"

Erata held her breath.

"Shepard reported the crew were rescued from the Collector base. No hands were lost."

Erata gasped. She clutched her hands to her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. Valni let out a sigh of relief, trying her best to look composed.

"There was a comm blackout after they returned," T'Moirai continued. "Apparently, there was a lot of damage to the _Normandy_. The crew had their hands full making repairs, and others were recovering from the Collector attack…"

"But they're all OK?" Valni repeated.

T'Moirai nodded, placing a gentle hand on Valni's shoulder. "Yes, Donnelly and Daniels survived. They're alive."

"Oh, thank the Goddess!" Erata cried.

Valni clutched T'Moirai's wrist, feeling as though she needed to hold onto something, anything, just to remain upright.

"According to Shepard's report, the ship had to run dark while they made repairs," T'Moirai said, not that either Valni or Erata were listening anymore. Erata closed her eyes, tears flowing between her fingers. "I tried to contact them myself, but I haven't been able to establish a link…"

Valni turned to Erata. She reached for the asari and pulled her into her arms.

Erata clutched at Valni, holding to her like a rock in a storm, and wept without shame.

Valni didn't let go. There was something comforting in hearing Erata's release, if only to veil her own tears of relief.

* * *

It was several minutes before Valni, Erata and T'Moirai were in a fit state to join the rest of the team assembled on the docks.

The trio emerged from the _Threads of Fate_ and moved onto the catwalk. T'Moirai, carrying four computer tablets, asked Erata to stand in line with Zaalia, Chaill and Lia'Vael as T'Moirai and Valni stood facing them, in the shadow of the asari warship.

"Firstly, I must apologise," T'Moirai said. "I deceived every one of you. The mission wasn't what you expected, _I_ wasn't what you expected. But you were deceived for the best of reasons. When each of you were recruited, I knew you would bring something to the table, I just didn't realise how much. Never has such a dissimilar group of people achieved such success. You represent species from every corner of the galaxy, and as a team you have defeated slavers, killers, mercenaries, and Collectors. You fought against intolerance and preconceptions. You saved lives… And you have bled for one another.

"Such loyalty does not go unrewarded. On top of individualised honours, the Turian Hierarchy has awarded you all the Palladium Star, in recognition of your bravery in the face of overwhelming odds."

Major T'Moirai turned and passed one of the computer tablets to Valni. "Spectre…" she prompted.

Valni approached Zaalia, the tablet and Palladium Star medal in one hand, and a pair of officer bars in the other.

"The Primarch of Palaven," Valni announced, "on the recommendation of the Turian Councillor, has acknowledged the aptitudes, fidelity, and honour of Sergeant Zaalia Gerumis. In recognition of these skills, and her proven ability to command at a higher tier, Sergeant Zaalia Gerumis is promoted to the grade of Second Lieutenant, Cabalite of the Hierarchy, effective immediately." Valni handed the bars to Zaalia. "Congratulations… Second Lieutenant Gerumis."

"Lieutenant?" Zaalia repeated in astonishment.

"In recognition of your outstanding service," Valni confirmed.

Zaalia stared at the officer bars in her hands, then she promptly squared her shoulders, standing at attention. "It is an honour to serve," she said firmly.

Valni smiled. "In addition to your new rank, Primarch Fedorian has agreed that you be granted the same status and freedom of movement as any asari biotic in Citadel space. You are freed from the restrictions of the Cabal and permitted to choose your next assignment."

"The Primarch agreed to do that?" Zaalia asked.

"I may have put in a good word on your behalf," Valni confessed. "Apparently, a Spectre's opinion carries weight. Who knew?"

Zaalia ran a taloned thumb over her new officer bars. "Thank you… Warrant Officer." A broad grin spread across face. "So, now that I'm a commissioned officer, does this mean I outrank you?"

"Technically I think a Spectre still beats a lieutenant," Valni said with an equally wide grin.

"I'll have to get promoted again so I can catch up!"

Valni didn't try to suppress her grin as she pinned the Palladium Star to Zaalia's chest.

Zaalia didn't want to suppress her grin as she saluted the Spectre.

T'Moirai approached Erata.

"What to give someone in your position?" she asked the asari engineer.

"A krogan or human dancer will do me," Erata replied cheerfully. "Maybe one of each?"

"Well, I couldn't stretch to that, so I suppose this will have to do," T'Moirai said and handed Erata the tablet.

It contained a single document affixed with the symbol of the Asari Republics and the seal of the Matriarchs Network. The tablet automatically performed a retina scan as Erata touched the pad, and the document opened.

_'_ _For the attention of Network Operative Erata D'Ceni, recipient of the Order of Serrice._

_On the advice of the Citadel Council and after careful consideration by the Matriarch Assembly, it is the decision of the Network that Operative Erata D'Ceni be granted an indefinite leave of absence and released from all assignments and responsibilities pertaining to Network operations._

_Operative D'Ceni has performed with distinction over many years of service and is hereby discharged with highest honours from all Network duties._

_Erata D'Ceni's status will remain inactive and not be reinstated except in time of direst galactic need._

_The Network thanks Operative D'Ceni for her loyal service to the Republics._

_Signed, from the depths of my heart, Calliopa D'Ceni (M)'_

Erata closed the document.

She looked up, her eyes glistening.

"I'm free," she whispered.

T'Moirai gave an almost imperceptible nod, and smiled. The next moment, she stepped forward and pinned the medal to Erata's breast, before kissing her on both cheeks.

Valni approached Chaill.

"I don't suppose you have a cure for the genophage on that tablet?" he joked.

"I'm afraid not. However, there is a consignment of 100 tons of building materials. A gift from a grateful Mr Bakshi for bringing the Blood Pack mercenaries to justice."

Chaill examined the consignment list. "Huh!" he exclaimed. "There's enough equipment here to rebuild and furnish every dwelling in the female clan, and still have some left over."

"Is there?" Valni said innocently. "Well, isn't that fascinating? It's almost as if someone advised Mr Bakshi on what items were needed…"

"I notice there are Armali Council and Haliat Armory products in here as well. These items weren't confiscated, by any chance?"

"Not at all. These were requisitioned!" the Major interjected, she was still smiling. "And you should know, based on my recommendation to the Republics, you have also been given a work permit and freedom to travel to any asari controlled world… Although it might be advisable to avoid Illium for the time being. I'm given to understand Matriarch Lidanya wasn't shy in praising your many, um… talents." She coughed into her hand. "You may find yourself quite popular there."

"I'll bear that in mind," Chaill promised.

T'Moirai stepped in and pinned the Star to Chaill's chest.

Chaill glanced down at the shining award adorning his coverall. "A krogan with a turian medal…" he murmured. "That's going to be a conversation starter!" He laughed. "Thanks… For everything."

The Major nodded happily and turned to Lia'Vael. Without a word, she handed her the final tablet.

Lia'Vael looked at the document on the computer pad.

She frowned, not quite believing what she'd read. Then she looked up.

"I don't understand…"

T'Moirai gestured at the _Threads of Fate_. "I registered the ship in your name."

"What?"

"You are now the official owner of the _Threads of Fate_."

Lia'Vael gaped. "But… But how? The Republics wouldn't just give an asari warship to a quarian!"

"No, but they would give her to a former commando and representative of the SSC."

"How can that…?"

"Despite appearances, the _Threads of Fate_ isn't a young ship. She's almost 50 years old. There are other corvette designs already in use; newer, larger ships deployed on the front lines. The _Orison_ -class is being phased out. The _Threads of Fate_ was due to be decommissioned, that's why the Second Fleet agreed to part with her. But we build our ships to last. There's still plenty of life left in the old girl, and the right owner can make her fly for decades to come."

Lia'Vael looked between the _Threads of Fate_ and T'Moirai. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything; I know you'll look after her. And… well, as I understand it, a pilgrim needs a gift to take back to the Flotilla."

It was all too much; Lia'Vael looked down at the document of ownership, her vision misted by the tears that spilled freely down her cheeks.

"Of course, the weapons have had to be taken offline, since she is, technically speaking, owned by a civilian now," T'Moirai continued, "though that shouldn't be an issue for a skilled engineer…"

But Lia'Vael didn't hear anymore. She leaned in and pulled the asari into a tight hug. T'Moirai smiled and gathered Lia'Vael in her arms, letting the quarian weep with joy into her shoulder.

"Thank you!" Lia'Vael blubbed.

"Hey, come on, you'll mist up your helmet."

Lia'Vael freed herself from T'Moirai's arms.

"You're probably the first quarian to ever receive the Palladium Star," T'Moirai said as she attached the medal to a Lia'Vael's armoured chest-plate, but Lia'Vael's gaze was still focused on the ship.

"I can't believe it. I can go home!" she said excitedly. Her teammates gathered around to congratulate her. "I can go home. I can …" She looked at Chaill. "… leave."

"Yeah," Chaill said, his expression torn between joy and regret. But he still gave a wide smile. "I couldn't be happier for you."

Lia'Vael looked over at the ship, _her_ ship, and then at Chaill.

She wrapped her fingers between his.

For a long moment, no-one spoke.

Slowly, the team drifted away, leaving the couple together on the docks.

* * *

It was a full day before the ship was ready to depart. The _Threads of Fate_ was prepped and 100 tons of building materials loaded into the cargo bay. Lia'Vael had invited Chaill to join her for her inaugural cruise of her ship, with a stop at Tuchanka on the way to the Flotilla.

The team spent most of the time toasting their victory in the bar before they left. But the celebrations were bittersweet – the team were going their separate ways, returning to their people or moving on to other assignments.

On the dock, they said their goodbyes. Hugs and tears were shared in equal measure, until Lia'Vael and Chaill disappeared inside the ship and the team retired to the catwalk to wave them off.

The couple made their way to the bridge, arm in arm.

"My home now," Lia'Vael said. "I still can't believe it. It hasn't sunk in."

"You'll get used to it," Chaill assured her.

Lia'Vael stopped and glanced at the pristine, white-blue, asari-made walls of the corvette. "I'll have to," she said as she reached for her helmet.

Chaill touched her arm. "It hasn't been sterilised. You'll get sick."

Lia'Vael gently lowered his hand and reached up to unlock the seals on her helmet. She prised the faceplate away and leaned in to touch her lips against his.

"Worth it!" She grinned.

On the dock, Valni, Zaalia, Erata, T'Moirai, and even Commander Timoleon watched the _Threads of Fate_ glide free of its mooring. The ship cleared the pressure barrier and turned 180 degrees. The thrusters fired and the ship powered away from the station, to quickly fade to a pinpoint of light in the glittering mosaic surrounding the Citadel.

Eventually, T'Moirai and Timoleon bade their farewells and wandered back to their duty.

The three women continued to stare out into space.

"Do you think they can make it work?" Valni asked.

"With Lia'Vael on the Flotilla and Chaill on Tuchanka?" Erata said. "I hope so. But is isn't just the distance separating them. There are plenty of other challenges in their way…"

"Interspecies relationships can be tricky," Valni agreed.

"It's going to feel strange without you guys – like the end of an era," Zaalia said.

"What are your plans now?" Erata asked.

Valni shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea what's going to happen next…" she admitted.

"But based on past experience, it won't be boring!" Zaalia put in.

"Hey, you never told us about your tournament," Erata said to Zaalia.

"That's true. How's about I tell you over lunch? You hungry?"

"I could eat," Erata agreed. She linked arms with them, settling herself between and the Spectre and Second Lieutenant. "Just the three of us. You know, I would _love_ a sandwich right about now. Does anyone fancy a triple-decker?"

"Um, Erata…" Valni began.

But the asari was already steering them towards the skycar. "Ooh, we could have a melange. Something with a little bit of everything – some honey-glazed thigh, a side of tender breast, lots of tongue!"

"Oh, Spirits!"

"Maybe I could tempt you to sample the delights of a box lunch? Have you ever tried a blueberry muffin?"

"I'm not really…"

"How about a tossed salad?"

"I've got a hankering for jerked louza myself," Zaalia said.

"Hey, whatever tickles your fancy. I'm not one to judge."

Valni and Zaalia grinned. They shared a look, the smiles quickly dissolving into peels of laughter.

Zaalia pointed at Val.

"Come on, Spectre. You're buying."


	51. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end?

**_Spectre Office, Citadel Embassies, Presidium – 06:00 GST – 5_ ** **_th_ ** **_July 2185 CE_ **

" _Severan. Turian. Spectre status recognised_ ," the VI said as the Spectre Office doors slid open.

Valni still hadn't got used to her new title. She wondered if she would ever get used to it.

The last few days had been a blur of interviews, personal messages from friends and family – her mother had been especially proud to have a Spectre in the family, though she did give Valni a stern lecture for not telling her she'd been selected for Spectre candidacy – briefings with advisors whose names Valni could barely remember, and a deluge of Council reports that she was expected to wade through.

In honesty, Valni was grateful the Spectre clearance gave her access to classified intelligence, it gave her a clearer picture of the movements of the Collectors, and especially the _Normandy_.

Valni had received only one message from Kenneth since learning he and Gabby were alive. It had been short, but emotional. Kenneth appeared on the screen, looking smart in his Cerberus uniform, and joking readily enough, but the haunted look in his eyes betrayed the trauma of the Collector attack. When Gabby appeared by Kenneth's side, Valni felt the same wave of relief she'd experienced seeing Ken, though Gabby's eyes were equally drawn and tired. Valni didn't want to risk dredging up memories they'd sooner forget by asking about the attack – she knew from experience the traumas a soldier could suffer. Whatever had happened during that attack, the _Normandy_ crew weren't going to recover quickly. Valni suspected those events would haunt them for months to come.

But the call was all too brief, soon the link was severed as the _Normandy_ had to run dark. From what Valni could gather, it was something to do with the attempted assassination of Shepard's former squadmate, Liara T'Soni on Illium.

Valni examined Council reports from Illium and discovered that the Shadow Broker was involved. Details were sketchy, but the salarian specialist Sekat had been killed, apparently at the hands of an asari Spectre named Tela Vasir. Shepard had exposed Tela as an informant for the Shadow Broker. The two Spectres had battled on an Illium penthouse and now Tela Vasir was dead and Shepard was reportedly gunning for the Shadow Broker.

Valni shook her head in amazement when she'd read that. After fighting slavers, mercenaries and Collectors, she wondered what her new role would bring next.

The Spectre office corridor consisted of a long corridor leading to a series of terminals and holographic displays.

Standing by the requisitions terminal was T'Moirai. The asari looked up from the tablet she was reading and grinned slyly as Valni approached.

"What is it?" Valni asked, trying to read T'Moirai's expression.

"You're not going to believe this," T'Moirai said.

"The list of things I don't believe is growing smaller by the day."

"The company who owns the _Hello Krogi_ brand would like to use your image in a new clothing line. They're calling it _Hello Spectre_."

"You're kidding?" Valni said pleadingly. " _Please_ tell me you're kidding!"

T'Moirai shook her head and handed over the tablet. "They saw you wearing your shirt at the Citadel Tower and thought it would be good exposure."

On the pad was a series of caricatures of Valni, including a _chibified_ cartoon of her with an oversized head, a short body, and her fingers held in a 'victory' salute as she gave a cheeky wink.

"Oh, for the love of…!"

"It's not so bad. It'll increase your profile. At least people will know who you are."

"Yeah, for all the wrong reasons," Valni said. "Spectres are supposed to command respect. How can I be taken seriously if the criminal I'm arresting has an image of me plastered all over their underwear?!"

T'Moirai tried to suppress a grin. "I'll admit that is a concern…"

"Don't pretend you're not enjoying this!

The asari cleared her throat. "Ultimately, the decision is yours, but the financial rewards are substantial. The royalties alone would allow you to purchase an apartment on the Silversun Strip."

"That is some serious money."

"You won't be hard up for credits."

Valni sighed. "I'll think about it…" She switched the tablet off. "Is there any real work?"

"Eager to start?" T'Moirai observed. "That's a good sign." The Major retrieved another computer tablet from the terminal behind her. "There are three assignments we'd like you to look at. The first and most obvious is Jona Sederis. The Eclipse leader is still at large. The Council would like her dealt with as soon as possible."

"Could you clarify 'dealt with' for me?"

"Captured. Alive, preferably," T'Moirai explained. "Though, be warned, she is extremely dangerous. And she knows you arrested her sister. She will be gunning for you. I advise you to assemble a team to take her down.

"Secondly, we'd like you to meet with the representatives of the Andromeda Initiative."

"That deep space exploration project?" Valni frowned. "I've seen the recruitment ads but I don't know that much about them. I thought they'd left already?"

"Not quite yet. And it's more than exploration – it's colonisation. They've been looking for volunteers from every race for a mission to reach the next galaxy. 600 years of cryo-suspension. They're calling it the 'next great frontier'."

"What's our interest in the Initiative? I hope you're not asking me to join them?"

"Nothing quite so drastic," T'Moirai assured her. "All the details are in the file."

"Is this the kind of routine I can expect now?"

T'Moirai smiled. "I think you'll find the term 'routine' hardly factors in the life of a Spectre." She handed the pad to Valni. "The third mission might interest you. It's a simple assignment, though it's far from routine – an arrest. It requires a degree of diplomacy and you have some experience with the fugitive in question. We've been liaising with Alliance officials and the human Councillor. The Alliance will be taking custody, but the Council wants a Spectre there to detain the target and supervise the handover."

Valni looked at the details. Her eyes widened as she read the orders.

After a few seconds, she looked up, surprise etched across her face.

"You want me to arrest _Commander Shepard_?!"

**FIN**

* * *

Valni Severan (and other major characters) will return in

**_"_ ** **_A Matter of Life and Death"_ **

An original story set before and during the events of Mass Effect 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without trying to sound like someone giving an awards speech, I would like to thank the fantastic Bayzee for their constant encouragement, advice and support in the writing of this story, and to everyone who has read, enjoyed, and provided feedback. Valni's adventures have been an absolute joy to write, but unfortunately the next story will be the finale of the Matter trilogy. Valni's journey will see her return home to Palaven, and visit new worlds, including the most powerful civilisation in the galaxy, Thessia. And while it may be the concluding part of the trilogy, I can promise it will go out with a bang… in more ways than one. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. May you have a great Christmas, and a prosperous 2017.


End file.
